


Female Idols and Kim Jisoo

by IllogicalReasoning



Series: Kim Jisoo and Other Female Celebrities (K-Pop version) [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Consent, F/F, G!P, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, K-pop References, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swearing, at times - Freeform, implied sexual, once in a while girl penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 310,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicalReasoning/pseuds/IllogicalReasoning
Summary: A series of one-shots for the 4D BlackPink member and the blunt TWICE maknae. And other female idols outside of BlackPink (that I can vaguely recall)





	1. Twice the Singing, Two for Marriage?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BlackPink is doing a super collab with TWICE and Red Velvet. Should be great, right? Except, Jisoo surprisingly seems to have trouble with her vocals. In an effort to solve this, some members of TWICE join BlackPink at the latter group's dorm, with TWICE's maknae, Chou Tzuyu, providing extra lessons. What was supposed to be something to help Jisoo, it leads to something more surprising for both involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Total fiction. Totally fictionalized characterizations of BlackPink and TWICE.
> 
> Just a totally quick one shot before I try to do my other story with BlackPink. Also forgive for the lack of actual accuracy for when each group debuted. I'm just doing this out of the blue. Also, I didn't bother trying to figure out who were the vocalists or rappers for TWICE.
> 
> Also, this was kind of influence by something on FF.net, though I don't know if the author is still active, OneTimeShots, though a Lisoo one. Credit to him/her for this. Also, there will be consent. Like in any relationship, if two people, whoever or whatever they are, suddenly feel something, there should always be consent for anything. Just to be clear.

It was big news for everyone when it was announced earlier this month. It was the surprise of a lifetime for K-Pop fans when it was announced that YG, JYP, and SM announced a collaboration amongst their current top girl groups, TWICE, BlackPink, and Red Velvet. Sure, it wasn't like SM's announcement that it was forming a super boy band by picking members from each of it's existing boy groups, but even so, it was a shock for the industry that the Big 3 agencies would even think of such a thing. Especially with YG being in a downward spiral ever since the Seungri and Burning Sun scandal, not to mention the founder being investigated for his own alleged crimes that led to his resignation. The collaboration was seen as a desperation move for YG Entertainment, but JYP and SM were actually discussing the idea with YG before the start of 2019. It was the number one trending topic on social media, with the hashtag combining all three groups, #TWICEBlackVelvet.

All the women were practicing at one of JYP's recording studios. The plan was for all three groups to have each of there dancers, rappers, and vocalists to perform individual group sets. The dancers for the girl groups, Lisa, Seulgi, and Momo, would choreograph and perform their dances. The rappers, which included Jennie, Irene, and the rappers in TWICE, would perform the song written for them. It was the same for the vocalists.

All was going well. At least, it was thought to be going well.

"Yah, Kim Jisoo! What's going on?! You're usually the most stable vocalist! Are you actually dealing with the flu?"

The practice was stopped because BlackPink's Kim Jisoo, for some reason, was not able to do well during rehearsals. The vocalists for Red Velvet (Wendy, Joy, and Yeri) and TWICE (including Sana, Jihyo, and Nayeon) were also surprised Jisoo's struggle. Even Jisoo's bandmate, Park Chaeyoung, aka Rose, couldn't figure out why she was struggling. It's been that way since Jisoo came back from visiting her family at the beginning of October. Her bandmates thought she was sick, having caught some kind of illness from any of her relatives. Jisoo, however, said she wasn't sick. In fact, she was doing fine with the song for the vocalists, at least for the lines she has. Lately, however, she just seemed to have been out of sync. As if she had something heavy on her mind. The other two groups were more than just disappointed. They were upset that Jisoo wouldn't tell anyone what was going on with her. It was like something terrible happened.

Jisoo just looked at the managers and producers, who were looking at her with a mix of disappointment and confusion. The rest of the three girl groups, who were watching the vocalists, were again concerned about Jisoo. It was like she was just replaced by a clone made by martians. Ok, that's just Rose and Lisa, but still.

"Let's call this a day," the producer said, "Jisoo, work on your vocals a bit tomorrow, ok? You were doing fine before this past weekend. Is something going on?"  
  
Unbeknownst to everyone, something did happen with Jisoo's family, though no one knew because Jisoo refused to tell even her own bandmates. Jisoo was told something so monumental that she was just stunned. And while she has tried to continue on with K-Pop, Jisoo just didn't focus as much as she always did.

"No," Jisoo replied, "I just need to get the timing right again. I have no idea why I'm overstepping and I'm really sorry everyone."  
  
Jisoo bowed to both the producers and the other idols. Everyone knew that Jisoo was just as hardworking as everyone else, but for some reason, Jisoo just is not even being her usual 4D self.

"You need more than timing," one of the managers said, "You're all going to perform in November and we want you all at your best. In fact, everyone seems to be off. We should have focused more on smaller sets so that everyone can mesh together better, like the dancers."  
  
"Too late now," another manager said, "The dancers will perform first at 'Inkigayo' in a couple weeks, while the rap line will perform at Golden Disk after them, and then the vocalists at MAMA. Let's just regroup tomorrow."  
  
At that, everyone dispersed. Jisoo just stayed back, not wanting to go follow the others or to even go out first. Jisoo just had her head down, knowing that her family's secret has really weighed down on her and that she doesn't want anyone to know, not even her bandmates. All the vocalists went out, except for Nayeon and Rose, who both looked at her in concern.

"Jisoo-nie," Rose said, "Are you alright? You haven't been yourself lately?"

"Yeah," Nayeon agreed, "You haven't even been your chicken loving 4D self? What's with you?"  
  
Jisoo just stared at them quietly, which unnerved the two women. Jisoo just stared down at the ground. Finally, Rose couldn't take it.

"Yah, Kim Jisoo!" Rose exclaimed, "You have to tell at least your bandmates what happened after you visited your family. Jennie, Lisa, and I want our unnie back."  
  
Jisoo felt her heart break, but she couldn't let Rose know, not even her own bandmates. Jisoo didn't want them to pity her for what her family told her. Suddenly, a voice called out.  
  
"Hey guys," Sana called out, "Can you all come out? We have an idea."  
  
The three vocalists looked at each other, and then walked out. Upon walking out of the recording studio, they see their fellow idols talking amongst themselves. Jisoo felt the stares of everyone as they saw her walk out. What was more unnerving, however, was when Jisoo saw the smiles of everyone. Jisoo cocked her head in confusion. Then she saw the idols look at one of the tallest women present, the Taiwanese maknae of TWICE, Chou Tzuyu, who just gave a small smile.

Jennie turned to look at Jisoo with a reassuring smile. "While we're not sure what's going on since you're not telling us anything, we figured we'd get someone to help you out with your timing and pacing. Red Velvet needs to go back to their dorms since they have a photoshoot to go to tomorrow. Most of TWICE have individual photoshoots or interviews to go to, but Tzuyu is available to help you tonight. Since Tzuyu offered to help when the idea was suggested, she's going back with you to our dorm, which is perfect because some of the other members of TWICE who aren't busy will join us at our dorm, but you two have private singing sessions."  
  
Jisoo's eyes widened in shock, but before she could say anything, Seulgi interrupted. "It's nothing personal or anything like that. We just thought since you wouldn't tell your fellow members what's going on with you or even talk to me or Nayeon, we thought it would be best to have someone who you don't know the longest help you out. And since Chou Tzuyu offered to help, she's going to help get you back on track with your singing. Fighting!"  
  
Jisoo couldn't do anything but sigh. She was glad she had friends who cared, but didn't really want to be a burden. So with a nod, Jisoo went with her bandmates back to their dorm. Tzuyu, on the other hand, went with Sana, Mina, and Jihyo to go to BlackPink's dorm. It was already late in the afternoon when they arrived. After their managers brought them to BlackPink's dorm, the two groups went inside. After doing so, the three younger members of BlackPink went with three of the TWICE members to talk to each other, paring up with a BlackPink member and going to her room, brining along the BlackPink animals. Jisoo and Tzuyu were left alone in the living room, awkwardly standing in the living room.

After a couple minutes of talking, Jisoo spoke. "So, ready?"  
  
Tzuyu nodded, thought with a teasing smile. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"  
  
Jisoo just rolled her eyes, knowing that Tzuyu spoke the truth. Tzuyu, however, wasn't bothered by it and pulled out the song that the vocalists will sing.

"Let's start with your lines first, ok?" Tzuyu suggested, "Then we'll build from there."  
  
Jisoo nodded, and so they practiced. While they knew that their respective bandmates will listen, at least they can hear evidence of Jisoo's practice with Tzuyu. Jisoo, however, found a new distraction. Looking at Tzuyu sing, eyes closed as she got into the moment. Jisoo felt heat rushing at her cheeks, when she realized she was staring a bit too long at Tzuyu's figure being under the light in the dorm. Almost as if she looked angelic. Tzuyu, meanwhile, noticed that Jisoo's singing is always stable, even with the high notes. In that sense, Tzuyu envied Jisoo's vocals being deep yet stable. So it was a surprise for Tzuyu to hear and see Jisoo's struggle.

'What's going on with her?' Tzuyu thought, 'She shouldn't be having this much trouble.'

After the first couple of trial runs, Tzuyu said they could have a break. Jisoo offered to get Tzuyu something to drink, and Tzuyu said water. Jisoo went to get a cup of tap water, while she got herself an iced tea. Jisoo came back and offered the cup of water, which Tzuyu thanked her for as she accepted it. After drinking a bit, Tzuyu then asked a question.

"Jisoo unnie," Tzuyu said, "How are you so effortless?"

Jisoo nearly chocked on her drink. As she was coughing, Tzuyu immediately went to help her. Tzuyu rubbed and tapped Jisoo's back while she she put both their drinks down. Meanwhile, Jisoo was red in the face, but not because she was choking. It was because she was blushing at Tzuyu's touches. After a few seconds, Jisoo regained herself.

"I-I-I'm," Jisoo stuttered out, "Wha?"

Tzuyu took a bit to compose herself before asking. "You just look like you can pull off wearing anything. Whenever you sing, even wearing the least fanciful things, you still look effortless. Even when you don't wear make up, you still look normal yet it's above it. How come? Why do you have such incredible looks? Even when women thought you look like a guy, though I think men would be jealous if you actually had a bigger dick than they did and take away their wives and girlfriends."

Jisoo just widened her eyes in horror while also blushing madly. She would never want to be someone to steal anyone's girlfriend. Hell no! Though she was not one of those people who think there is something wrong with people born intersex, Jisoo didn't want to be one of those who wanted to show off the length and size of their dicks. Besides, Jisoo preferred women's bodies. Which made Jisoo remember something her family talked to her about, one that would affect not just herself, but her whole group.

When Jisoo didn't respond, Tzuyu tapped Jisoo's shoulder.

"Jisoo unnie?" Tzuyu asked.

That, along with the shoulder tap, snapped Jisoo out of her reverie. She looked at the taller Taiwanese woman, who showed softness in her brown eyes. Jisoo shyly turned her head away to avoid an even heavier blush being seen by Tzuyu.

"S-S-Sorry," Jisoo said, "Got distracted."  
  
"Seems to be a lot going on," Tzuyu bluntly said, and she cringed at that. The legendary bluntness of Chou Tzuyu showed up at an odd time to say the least.

Jisoo felt like she got slapped, and just sunk further into her seat on the couch. Tzuyu put down her cup and wrapped her hands around Jisoo's hands, which sent jolts up both of their bodies, and rubbed them.

"Let's get back to practice, ok?" Tzuyu suggested, "You definitely showed you can sing well for such a large group, even if it's a mix and match of our respective groups. Let's do it again, ok?"

Jisoo looked at Tzuyu's pleading eyes, and while she has had experience dealing with BlackPink's maknae, she still fails to resist her younger bandmates in general when it comes tot her pleading looks. Nothing different now. Jisoo just nodded and both she and Tzuyu stood up.

"Ok," Tzuyu said while clapping her hands, "Let's do it again. From the top. Ready? Hana, dul, set."

At that, the vocal lessons picked up again. This time, Tzuyu and Jisoo took up the roles of their fellow vocalists to help Jisoo with her timing and melody. Jisoo felt like she was going to faint when Tzuyu said she had to untie her hair as she felt it was a bit stuffy. When Tzuyu let down her hair and shook it around, for whatever reason, it made Jisoo feel like she had butterflies her stomach. When Tzuyu shook her hair and flung it back like she was in a photoshoot, Jisoo was ready to faint. After resuming their practice, it was to the point that Jisoo had improved with her timing and vocals, and Tzuyu took notice.

"Yah!" Tzuyu exclaimed, "We're finally improved to the point you have a better sense of timing and not losing your vocals. Great job, Jisoo-ssi! Fighting!"

Jisoo shyly smiled, and, out of reflex, bowed. "Thank you, Chou Tzuyu."

When Jisoo stood back up, she noticed Tzuyu's face being set in a firm manner. Jisoo was confused, wondering what was going through the taller woman's mind.

"What was wrong with you lately?" Tzuyu suddenly asked.

Jisoo was taken aback. She did not expect Tzuyu to suddenly ask a question about Jisoo's distraction the past several days. In fact, she hoped no one did. Tzuyu, on the other hand, figured damn her fiery bluntness. Tzuyu was not going to miss this opportunity to pick at Jisoo's mind, and maybe, find out the source of her issues.

"I mean, you have been able to sing just as well as Rose, who's vocal range is different from yours. Yet for the past several days, you have been acting like you've forgotten what you're doing and being distracted."  
  
Suddenly, Jisoo felt angry, even though she knew Tzuyu didn't mean any harm and that everyone was concerned. Still, Jisoo didn't want to say anything. The fact her parents put something on her without warning really upset her, and she had no idea how to react to it. Hell, she still had no idea what to make of it.

"I-It's nothing," Jisoo said, "Forget about it. Let's just let our bandmates know we're done."

"It's not nothing," Tzuyu suddenly said, "And we're not done yet. Not only for our companies' sakes, but also for yours."  
  
Jisoo quickly decided to not wanting to do anything with it. As Jisoo silently started to walk to Jennie's room, Tzuyu suddenly spoke again. "Jisoo, please."  
  
Jisoo tried to walk past her, but Tzuyu quickly put an arm in front of her and got around her. Tzuyu stood in front of Jisoo, who tried to move past her, but the taller woman was not having it. Sure it wasn't her place to figure out another group's problem, but Tzuyu knew that it affects all of them at this point in time.

"Jisoo," Tzuyu said, not bothering with honorifics.

"Chou Tzuyu," Jisoo coldly said, "Get the fuck out of my way."  
  
Tzuyu was stunned at how Jisoo said her name, along with the swearing. Yet, Tzuyu didn't mind the cold harsh tone. In fact, she was thrilled.

"Why?" Tzuyu dared to ask, "What are you going to do?"  
  
Jisoo was now stunned. First Tzuyu had the nerve to ask about Jisoo's lack of focus the last several days. Now, Tzuyu has the nerve to question her. Jisoo looked up at Tzuyu's stare, which was just as cold, if not colder, and that made Jisoo shiver. Jisoo attempted to hide it, but it was no use. Enough of a reaction was noticed by Tzuyu, who had a poker face that was hard to decipher. Jisoo tried to move around, but Tzuyu kept stopping her. Blocking every turn, Jisoo was breaking down. Fast.

Jisoo kept moving back and forth, side to side, but Tzuyu was able to match each attempt due to her height advantage.

"Come on Kim Jisoo," Tzuyu said, "This has to stop one way or the other, and the only to do that is us needing to know what is going on with you."

Jisoo kept trying to walk around the taller woman, trying to fight back tears. The normally stoic woman did not want to break down in front of a stranger, let alone another group's member. Especially when her family dropped a major bombshell on her a couple weekends ago.

"Tzuyu," Jisoo croaked out, "Please, let me go. Just go back with your bandmates, please."  
  
Tzuyu couldn't believe that she's hearing the 4D idol break down, let alone seeing it. Tzuyu, however, decided she had to know now. Not only for BlackPink's sake, but for all of the groups' sake. It would be disastrous if Jisoo didn't sing at the right time.

"Kim Jisoo," Tzuyu said, "What is going on with you? Why have you been so distracted lately? Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm about to lose my idol career!" Jisoo shouted out to Tzuyu, "Because I'm put into an arranged marriage!"

That made the whole living room, if not the whole dorm, silent. It was as if the whole world stopped. Tzuyu just looked at the older woman, now freely crying, in shock. Her eyes widened at the sudden statement. 'Jisoo losing her career!? Arranged marriage? What the fuck!?' Tzuyu thought.

"Wh-What?" Tzuyu stuttered, "What did you just say?"

At that, Jisoo let it out.

"My family has me in a goddamn arranged marriage! My own parents set me up with a family I have no fucking clue about, let alone the person I'm supposed to marry! What's worse, they already knew I am gay! They won't even tell me who this person is, and I'm worried they're gonna try to force me to be the _normal_ woman in a _normal_ relationship! Hell, I don't even know if this person is a she! And if she's fucking gay herself! Goddamn it! My own family tell me that I have to be in this marriage because it's not only for business, but for some friend of theirs! I was so shocked out of my mind, that I couldn't' say a fucking thing! My own brother and sister, my older siblings, knew and they didn't tell me! Claimed they couldn't because they all needed to tell me! Hell, I wish they didn't! And I told them I didn't want to be in a goddamn marriage that I was nowhere _near_ ready for! But my dad tells me this marriage was already set and I have to go through with it! It's not because of business, but because they want to help this family out with marrying off an adult member of the family! And they won't event tell me who or even why! And they know I'm not allowed to even date in the K-Pop world! You know about Jennie and Kai. Even before, Hyuna and E'Dawn! They all got lucky that the fans support them, but years before just dating someone could potentially get someone fired! We all knew as trainees people who were kicked out for dating! How the hell do you think people will react once they find out I'm engaged?! And not even by my own choice!? I don't even have decisions of my own to make anymore! I'm not allowed to tell my own members about it! And I hate it! I hate it all so damn much!"  
  
At that, Jisoo's tears were flowing down her beautiful face like a waterfall and she just collapsed to the floor. Jisoo's crying was now free, and the stress of knowing this for the last several days have finally pushed her to the limit. Tzuyu, at first shocked, immediately knelt down beside her and hugged her. Jisoo was still crying, but for some reason, she felt warmth from Tzuyu's hug and instinctively hugged her back.

"Sh, sh, sh," Tzuyu whispered, "It's ok. I'm here. Let it out, Jisoo. Let it all out."

Jisoo kept on crying, loudly. As she did so, Tzuyu rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth. Tzuyu was definitely shocked that Jisoo had been told by her family such a life changing even. More so that she was told so easily by Jisoo. Tzuyu did promise the others that she would try to get Jisoo to open up about any issues the woman had, but she did NOT expect the info she got. Tzuyu had no idea what to say, because she cannot imagine what is going through Jisoo's mind right now. Not only the reaction of BlackPink, but the company, fans, and fellow idols. Tzuyu would be glad to finally get the chance to date, but only on her terms. No one else's. How can Jisoo even have that for herself? Selfish as it is, everyone should choose to date who they want to date, regardless of gender or sexuality. And deep down, Tzuyu was always enamored by the Korean beauty. She just couldn't show it because of how close minded people in South Korea can be regarding LGBTQI+.

After several minutes of crying, Jisoo finally calmed down. Sniffles were heard, but Jisoo finally settled down. Slowly, Jisoo pulled back and through blurry eyes, she saw the sad look on Tzuyu's face. No sign of pity was on her face, and Jisoo was glad for it. She didn't need anyone's pity. The only thing she needed is support, and Jisoo had no idea if she messed it up regarding the situation she unknowingly was put in by her parents.

"I'm sorry," Jisoo said, "I shouldn't have done that. It's not your fault."

Tzuyu, on the other hand, just pushed back a loose strand of hair on Jisoo's face. Unbeknownst to Tzuyu, that effect alone seemed to have calmed Jisoo, and the latter reveled in it.

"Yeah it wasn't," Tzuyu said, "Especially when you had no control over your parents' decision. That's definitely not right. It's wrong to put anyone through such a thing. So you reacted as normally as anyone else could, albeit with an idol career to boot."

Jisoo just nodded in response. Tzuyu noticed the still tear stained face on Jisoo's face, and wanted to do something about it.

"Hold on a sec?" Tzuyu said, "I'm gonna clean you up."

As Jisoo was about to protest, Tzuyu held a hand up. "I insist. It's the least I can do for making you tell me like that and I feel guilty over it. You should've told your bandmates first, true, but it's not like you could just tell them all of a sudden, 'Hey girls, guess what? I'm not gonna be a part of BlackPink anymore because my parents set me up for an arranged marriage'. No way it will be that easy."

Jisoo giggled and gave a smile. Tzuyu's heart skipped a beat at the simple act, but she decided to hold off on figuring it out until she cleaned up Jisoo's face. Tzuyu stood up and went to the kitchen sink. She got a couple paper towels and wetted them. She came back to the living room, where Jisoo had moved to sit on the couch. Jisoo had her arms around herself, rubbing them. Tzuyu just felt like something was burning up inside her just by looking at the simple scene. Tzuyu went to the couch, and gave Jisoo a tissue to blow her nose. When Jisoo did that, Tzuyu wiped all over Jisoo's tear stained face. After that, Tzuyu went to throw it into the trash. As she came back, Jisoo was standing up.

"Thank you, Tzuyu," Jisoo said as she bowed, "And I'm sorry again. Let's get your bandmates, assuming they didn't hear everything."  
  
Tzuyu noticed how Jisoo cringed at saying that last part, but just chuckled, knowing Jisoo was just not in a good emotional state at the time. "It's ok. Though, how about a reward? Maybe for helping you with your vocals and being your free therapist?"  
  
Jisoo was taken aback, and blushed as Tzuyu slowly walked a bit closer to her. Jisoo knew it wasn't a good idea due to the arranged marriage, yet for some reason she enjoyed being in the Taiwanese woman's presence.

"I-I-", Jisoo stuttered, wildly blushing.

"Just a little kiss," Tzuyu smirked as she closed the distance between the two, "Besides, who knows when you're going to get married?"

'She's too cute and adorable', Tzuyu thought, 'Besides, when am I ever going to get the chance to be around Jisoo again, especially when she's not going to be a free woman for who knows how much longer until she gets married? Might as well take the chance, right?'

Upon Tzuyu standing right in front of her, Jisoo gulped, and closed her eyes. She leaned up, and placed her lips over Tzuyu's. While Jisoo kept her lips close to Tzuyu's lips, in reality she didn't exactly kiss the latter's entire lips. Instead, Jisoo placed her lips on the bottom of Tzuyu's, giving a short but sweet kiss, due to the height difference. That kiss Jisoo let continue over the taller woman's for longer than she intended. Jisoo pulled back and opened her eyes, though keeping her face away from Tzuyu's to avoid seeing her reaction.

'O-O-Ok,' Jisoo thought, 'Ok, ok, ok. That was it. I can't believe I let myself do that. I hope she's not too upset.'

Jisoo slowly turned to look at Tzuyu, ready for the worst. Except when she looked at Tzuyu, she saw a quick glint in her eyes.

Tzuyu, on the other hand, was stunned. She didn't expect Jisoo to do so, although she was happy she did. What she really didn't expect, was Jisoo's kiss on her bottom lip being such a force. Tzuyu didn't expect Jisoo's simple yet awkward kiss to be such a force. Tzuyu let out a low growl, but Jisoo didn't seem to pay attention to it.

"Um," Jisoo started, "Chou Tzu-"  
  
Before she could respond, Tzuyu suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her into the nearest wall. Jisoo was startled but before she could do anything else, Tzuyu leaned dangerously close to her face.

"What the hell," Tzuyu started, "What the hell kind of kiss was that!?"

Jisoo was confused, wondering if she really did do something wrong. Jisoo tried to move her mouth to speak, but suddenly, Tzuyu's mouth surrounded hers. Jisoo was stunned, her surprised gasp muffled by Tzuyu's mouth and her tongue trying to get Jisoo's mouth's permission to let it in. Jisoo was too stunned, yet she was not resisting. Tzuyu's kiss was not only strong, but also tender. Jisoo just 'hmmed' in bliss and closed her eyes and let her mouth open. Tzuyu's tongue went in, dominating the kiss. Jisoo just moaned in pleasure, loving the feeling of Tzuyu's tongue exploring her mouth, and her lips enveloping hers. It just felt so right, yet Jisoo knew it was wrong because she couldn't even try to continue beyond this.

When Tzuyu broke the kiss, Jisoo whined at the loss. Tzuyu kept their faces close, relishing in the effect she had on Jisoo.

"_That_," Tzuyu said, "Is how you do a full on kiss, Kim Jisoo."  
  
Jisoo moaned in approval, but then she opened her eyes, worry appearing in front of Tzuyu.

"Tz-Tzuyu," Jisoo said, "We-We can't...I'm arranged-"  
  
"Forget that," Tzuyu said as she placed a finger on Jisoo's mouth, "Let me show you what you should have in one aspect of marriage. Let me be the one to treat you right, for this one time, if it turns out to be a nightmare for you. Will you let me?"  
  
"God, yes!" Jisoo quickly said, "Please, Chou Tzuyu. Please! Show it to me! Give me what I want!"  
  
Tzuyu was stunned at how forceful Jisoo was, how accepting she was to Tzuyu's request. Yet, she was also turned on at how Jisoo had a little begging at the beginning, only to turn into a demand. Well, who was Tzuyu to deny it? Except, she didn't quite want to give it to Jisoo so quickly.

"Uh uh," Tzuyu said while wagging her finger in front of Jisoo, "That's not how you ask for a show."  
  
Jisoo was confused, which allowed Tzuyu to move her hand down to Jisoo's buttoned up shirt. Jisoo was startled when she realized it, and gasped at the touch. Jisoo felt like her body was on fire and she didn't want it to stop, writhing her body in pleasure. Tzuyu was amazed at how easy Jisoo was turned on by her touch, and that was just the shirt that Jisoo was starting to writhe in pleasure. Oh, Tzuyu was so enjoying the control she had, but wanted it to make it more than that.

"What do you want?" Tzuyu asked, "Tell me, Jisoo. What do you want?"  
  
Jisoo struggled at Tzuyu's continuous ministration on her shirt, especially around her boobs. Jisoo couldn't resist, and just blurted it out.

"Please Tzuyu," Jisoo moaned out, "Please. Give it to me. Please."

"Please what?" Tzuyu seductively asked, "What do you want?"  
  
Jisoo couldn't handle the questions anymore and just said what she wanted. "Fuck me! Please fuck me!"  
  
Tzuyu's desire was suddenly lit with more kindle thanks to Jisoo's proclamation, and Tzuyu slowly but sensuously moved her finger down to Jisoo's lower area. More specifically, Jisoo's vagina. Rubbing her pointer finger on that area, she felt Jisoo getting wet all of a sudden, and even wetter at every touch Tzuyu made. Tzuyu again kissed Jisoo, softer this time. Jisoo moaned into the kiss, shivering at the touch while Tzuyu held Jisoo with the latter's one free hand on the her shoulder. Tzuyu broke the kiss.

"Let's get our clothes off," Tzuyu whispered, "Now."  
  
Jisoo didn't say a word, and she unbuttoned her shirt, but before she could continue, Tzuyu stopped her. Jisoo looked at her in confusion, until Tzuyu spoke.

"I want to let your hair down," Tzuyu said.

Without a word, Tzuyu used her left hand to untie the ponytail Jisoo had, and upon Jisoo moving her head, she shook it. Tzuyu's eyes soaked in the image of Jisoo's hair being allowed to flow, and looking like a halo around her face when resting on the wall. Tzuyu kissed her, and unbuttoned Jisoo's shirt with her. As soon as the shirt was taken off, they went to work on Tzuyu's shirt. Soon, without breaking the kiss, yet at a fast pace, they were only in their underpants. The two broke the kiss, and with a smirk, Tzuyu took her panties first. Jisoo just kept staring at Tzuyu's athletic body, her perky breasts, and now seeing her totally nude, staring at Tzuyu's vagina. Jisoo also did the same, not breaking eye contact with the taller woman. Jisoo pulled her panties down, stepped out of them, and kicked them to the side. Tzuyu moved towards her, and pressed her body onto Jisoo's, her arms surrounding her.

Tzuyu kissed Jisoo again, and this time, Jisoo wanted to match her. While at first Jisoo's tongue dominated, Tzuyu took over quickly, and Jisoo was lost into the kiss. Tzuyu then broke the kiss, and kissed downwards, though not before taking a quick tug of Jisoo's lower lip. Leaving a trail of kisses, Tzuyu then reached Jisoo's pussy, kissing just above it. With a soft kiss on Jisoo's clit, Jisoo seized up and grabbed the top of Tzuyu's head, signaling her to keep going. Tzuyu then looked up after leaving another kiss, but she stopped. Jisoo looked down at her with a questioning gaze, spreading her legs a bit more for Tzuyu to have access. Jisoo was gasping for breath and just nodded her head for Tzuyu to continue. Tzuyu smirked and went back to kissing Jisoo's vagina.

Jisoo closed her eyes in bliss, until suddenly, she felt something along her slit. Jisoo gasped in pleasure and looked down to see Tzuyu licking up and down on her. Jisoo was on cloud nine, and tried to spread her legs more while standing up, but Tzuyu held her waist in place. She shook her head no, and Jisoo stayed still. Tzuyu kept licking up and down on Jisoo's sex, and the latter was mewling in pleasure. Jisoo bent her back a bit to rub her sex into Tzuyu, who enjoyed it and allowed it to continue. After five minutes of licking and poking, along with Jisoo's moans, Jisoo's body shuddered. She reached her orgasm, and Tzuyu was licking it all up. Jisoo slowly slid down the wall, exhausted. Tzuyu wiped her face clean, admiring her work on Jisoo's body, which was resting on the carpeted floor. But Tzuyu wasn't done yet. She still wanted to do one more thing to try with Jisoo. She leaned over Jisoo, and Tzuyu was looking at her in confusion, until she felt something go into her sex.

Jisoo gasped and slammed her hands onto the floor. Tzuyu put a finger into Jisoo's vagina, first stopping to allow Jisoo to adjust. After Jisoo settled down, Jisoo looked at Tzuyu, wanting her to continue and nodded her head to confirm it. Tzuyu then slowly pushed her finger in and out, only to start to increase in speed. Jisoo was trying to hold onto something for soon Tzuyu was thrusting in and out with her finger at a frantic pace. Jisoo started to slide down to the floor, albeit on her right side, but Tzuyu did not let it stop, as she used her free hand to place Jisoo on her back on the floor, still fingering into the older woman at the same frantic pace. The slapping of skin was heard throughout the living room, and Jisoo was crying out in pleasure. What she didn't realize was that Tzuyu was also somehow rubbing herself on Jisoo's thigh, at the same time she was fingering her. Jisoo whined out in pleasure and frantically thrashed on the floor, at the same time she was matching each thrust beneath the taller woman. Jisoo was matching Tzuyu's pace and the latter was getting so turned on by Jisoo's reaction that she was getting close to her own orgasm. Soon, Jisoo's eyes rolled to the back of her head, as it looked like she was going to cum, but Tzuyu suddenly slowed the pace to an agonizingly slow one. Jisoo tried to reach out, but Tzuyu was not letting her.

"Please, Tzuyu," Jisoo moaned out, "Please let me cum. I need it so badly."  
  
Tzuyu smirked, and leaned in to Jisoo's ear. "Beg. Beg me. Beg me for it. Beg me for what you want. You know what to say."  
  
Jisoo couldn't handle the teasing, and just gave in. "Please, Tzuyu. Let me cum. I want to cum for you. Please let me cum for you."  
  
Tzuyu smiled and licked Jisoo's face. With that, Tzuyu again picked up the pace, and Jisoo again met each thrust despite laying naked on the floor. Jisoo's moans rang through the living room, and Tzuyu could care less who heard it. Tzuyu was obsessed with getting Jisoo to unravel beneath her, and she was going to join her. Jisoo kept moaning and gasping for more, when suddenly, her body seized as another thrust went into her. Jisoo's mouth went into an 'o' shape as she struggled to keep her eyes opened. She let out a gurgled moan, whimpering as she felt her release come. Tzuyu came shortly after Jisoo, first resting and letting her finger stay inside Jisoo's pussy. Shortly after, Tzuyu slowly continued thrusting her finger into Jisoo so that the Korean woman could ride out her orgasm. At the same time, Tzuyu slowly removed herself from Jisoo's thigh, feeling herself wet. When Jisoo looked like she was calm enough, Tzuyu slowly pulled out her finger, absorbing the image of Jisoo's wetness that was caused by her. Tzuyu thought of going into Jisoo's sex, ready to lick it off.

Jisoo let out a shaky breath. "W-W-Wow. Th-That was-"

Suddenly, Jisoo's body convulsed again. She seized up, and Tzuyu noticed the sudden pause in Jisoo's speaking.

Before Tzuyu could ask, as she was looking at Jisoo, she suddenly felt a wetness. A steady, thick stream of wetness. Tzuyu was shocked, and she looked down at her chest and stomach area. A thick layer of cum was on her. Tzuyu then heard a strangled moan. She looked down at Jisoo, who was still convulsing, her back arching.

Tzuyu couldn't believe it. 'Holy Shit!' she thought, 'Did Jisoo just squirt?! After just a fingering from me!?'

Tzuyu then went to rub Jisoo's vagina she can continue the latter's orgasm, and felt another couple of squirts on her right hand. Small ones, but still. Tzuyu used her left hand to stroke Jisoo's face so that she can feel relaxed. For Tzuyu, she just felt more turned on, even after seeing Jisoo finally relaxing. Jisoo's breathing was ragged, and Tzuyu just had a glint in her eyes. She then leaned down, moved her hair back, and put her mouth onto Jisoo's sensitive area, kissing it. Jisoo was still riding a high, and let out a mewing sound, her hands desperately searching for Tzuyu. When Tzuyu's hair was felt by her hands, Jisoo grabbed onto it, pushing her head more into it. Tzuyu was more than accepting of the request, and used her tongue to lick it. Tzuyu licked all of the wetness that was on her vagina and her thighs, not caring that Jisoo was laying on the carpet. Tzuyu was so focused on it, that she didn't care that she was licking the now wet spot on the carpet. She even lifted Jisoo's ass up just to lick on it and underneath. After a couple minutes of doting attention, Tzuyu was done, and Jisoo was now resting.

Tzuyu crawled up and looked over the now satisfied goddess underneath her. Jisoo's eyes were half closed, and her whole body was still recovering from the orgasmic experience she just had, thanks to Tzuyu. Jisoo's head was on her left side, but as she struggled to look up, she saw the smiling face of TWICE's maine. Even with a sweaty and reddened face, Jisoo felt more alive than ever. She saw Tzuyu leaning over her, and the taller woman leaned down to kiss her on the nose, and then a chaste one on the lips. Jisoo let out a breath of approval and smiled. The two just stared at each other, until Tzuyu spoke.

"Well," Tzuyu said, "At least we know you are definitely able to keep up with whoever's your future love."  
  
At that, Jisoo's eyes suddenly opened up. 'Oh my god! The wedding!' Jisoo mentally screamed.

Jisoo went to sit up, but she accidentally bumped into Tzuyu. Both groaned in pain, and Jisoo went to check on her, even though she was also hurt.

"Oh my god!" Jisoo said, "I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Owww," Tzuyu groaned then chuckled, "That hurt. If you wanted to give me head, all you had to do was ask."  
  
At that, Tzuyu looked at Jisoo while rubbing her cheeks. What she saw stunned her. Jisoo looked like she was about to cry, but Tzuyu was unsure why. Jisoo looked like she was going to say something but she stopped, her lips partially open. At that, Jisoo suddenly turned her back towards Tzuyu, and wrapped her arms around her naked body. Suddenly, Jisoo's back was shaking. Tzuyu was confused until she heard the sniffles. Jisoo quietly cried. Her sobs became a bit louder, and Tzuyu was definitely worried. Tzuyu thought she did something wrong, and that frightened her. Tzuyu was given permission by Jisoo, asking her before that, but what could have made her upset? As far as Tzuyu can recall, it wasn't like Jisoo was in a-

Tzuyu let out a shocked gasp, her hands too late in covering her mouth. Jisoo then cried a bit louder, and suddenly laid down on the carpet. Tzuyu, while unsure, went to kneel in front of Jisoo. When she was about reach out, Jisoo spoke.

"Don't," Jisoo said, "Don't touch me! You-You-You shouldn't have touched me. N-N-Now, Now I'm a dirty whore. It's all your fault. I was a fool. You just wanted to use me!"  
  
Tzuyu's heart broke upon hearing that. Jisoo was not a whore and Tzuyu never wanted to treat her like dirt. Especially when Tzuyu had feelings for her, but alas, it was not meant to be. Jisoo is in an arranged marriage, and there's no way Tzuyu will have her, if it all. So with that, she stood up, and got their clothes. She gave Jisoo's clothes to the still crying woman, who didn't recognize it. Tzuyu then knelt down, removing a loose strand of her. Jisoo was able to stop crying and looked up at Tzuyu, who had a blank face. Jisoo suddenly realized what she said, and crawled back, hitting her head on the wall.

"Ow!" Jisoo exclaimed.

"Served you right," Tzuyu said, "For not remembering that you're in front of the wall. Get dressed. We'll talk later."  
  
Jisoo was suddenly frightened by the way Tzuyu talked. Jisoo was definitely worried that she caused even more problems than she ever intended. Jisoo realized she really screwed up. And now, she'll definitely be blamed for messing up the vocalists' song. Slowly but surely, Jisoo put on her clothes. She didn't bother looking at Chou Tzuyu, knowing she was mad, to say the least. Still head down, Jisoo stood up, and got ready to just leave, when she suddenly felt a hand pull her back.

Jisoo yelped, only for her to be on someone's lap. Instinctively, Jisoo was raising her hands up when she heard a voice.

"Calm down," the voice said, "You don't want to hurt this pretty face. Or damage your hands."  
  
At that, Jisoo put her hands down and looked up. To see the concerned eyes of Chou Tzuyu. Jisoo was confused, but Tzuyu spoke first.

"You got the right to be angry," Tzuyu said, "To be mad at being in an arrange marriage. Granted, I let my lust take over, but you did too. We both fucked up in that. But know this, I don't care anymore. About you, me, or the whole damn idol world. Right now, things changed. For such a long time, I kept my feelings for you bottled up knowing that not only could I risk ruining both of our idol careers, but also the unneeded hate by bigots. When I asked for a kiss from you, it just lit a fire inside of me. I couldn't hold it anymore. So yes, you were selfish to want to think of yourself with the situation you were put in without a choice, but I was too in asking for you to let me please you. When we did it, it was all so perfect. I couldn't believe that you were so willing to let me have sex with you, and I felt my dreams finally came true. But now, with the fact you're in an arranged marriage, that chance is lost for me. So yes, we were both selfish, but know this, you aren't going in this alone. I won't leave you. I know you're bandmates won't leave you by choice, but even if they are not able to have you anymore, I'll always be there. I won't let anyone take you away from me or everyone else without a fight. Nothing will stop us, any of us. You have spent years working towards the same dream I had, and we're here now. I know you didn't want to worry your bandmates, or anyone else for that matter, but let _us_ in. Like you let _me_ in. Let us all help you. Regardless of the type of person one is, no one should be robbed of the chance to decide who he or she wants to be with or what they want to be. You are Kim Jisoo, Miss Korea. The chicken loving weirdo. And I'm Chou Tzuyu, the yoda looking idol. The straight fire idol. I'll always be blunt with you, just as you can be straight up savage with me. We are not going to let this take away your dreams. _Our_ dreams. No one, _no one_, will stop us."  
  
While Tzuyu was giving her speech, she unconsciously wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's body. Jisoo was crying, touched by Tzuyu's proclamation. Jisoo also wrapped her arms around Tzuyu's thin neck, and put her face into Tzuyu's chest.

"I'm sorry," Jisoo said, "I should have mentioned this fact sooner. I was just too scared."  
  
"It's ok," Tzuyu said.

"No it's not," Jisoo interrupted, "I let myself go in a bad way, affecting everyone, not just my bandmates. But you're right. I shouldn't let this stop me. While we may never be truly together, although the sex was great-"

Tzuyu let out a chuckle at the praise Jisoo gave before she continued.

"This won't stop us from doing anything we want to achieve. No matter what is thrown at us, we'll keep fighting. I know we'll screw up, it's bound to happen. I could be cheating on someone just by not being supportive, or you can be cheating on someone with another person. Either of us is capable of doing that, but even with my arranged marriage, I won't let it stop me. I want to keep being an idol and maybe more. So do you. None of us, even our bandmates, will let this stop us. So thank you, Chou Tzuyu, for at least tonight being with me. But I'm afraid it could all be for naught. Who knows what kind of person I'm being forced to marry? Hell, for all I know, it could be a perverted and sick man who just hates someone like me and has me act out sick fantasies for him involving other women."

Tzuyu snorted at that last comment, but before that, she was also afraid of what Jisoo said might be truth. Yes, she was glad to give Jisoo one night of happiness, but it may have been for nothing. Who knows what kind of person Jisoo will be with, but that won't stop her from being at least a friend.

Tzuyu stroked Jisoo's cheek, but before she could say anything else, she got a text. She checked her pocket and got out her phone. She was surprised upon reading it. Jisoo also got a text, and checked her phone.

"This is unexpected," Tzuyu said, "My unnies said our bosses are letting us stay over for the night, since we have nothing to do tomorrow."  
  
"I got the same thing from my bandmates," Jisoo said, "Talk about coincidence."  
  
Tzuyu chuckled, and then she signaled for Jisoo to get up. Jisoo did so, and Tzuyu followed suit. They both stretched, yet neither couldn't help but admire the other's bodies, even clothed. Tzuyu snapped her fingers.

"Eyes up here," Tzuyu said.

Jisoo cocked her head in confusion. "Here?" Jisoo asked, "Where? Oh, you mean there?"  
  
Jisoo pointed at Tzuyu's chest, and Tzuyu just let out a 'Yah'. Jisoo let out her husky laugh, and Tzuyu followed. After a quick chuckle, both went silent. After a moment, Jisoo spoke.

"So?" Jisoo said.

"So?" Tzuyu followed.

"I guess," Jisoo sly said as she looked at her feet, "Well, you'll room with your bandmates in of BP's rooms. Better try to avoid-"  
  
"I don't mind if it's with you," Tzuyu interrupted, "Besides, I get the feeling each of our members will room with the other."  
  
Jisoo looked up in shock, and smiled.

"Ok," Jisoo said, "But one rule. No funny business."  
  
Tzuyu raised her hands in mock surrender. "What business?" Tzuyu innocently asked, "Do you mean earlier?"  
  
"Yah!" Jisoo exclaimed, mock punching Tzuyu's arm.

Tzuyu rubbed her arm in mock pain. Jisoo just shook her head, and decided to continue.

"Let's go to my room, ok?" Jisoo said, "Besides, everyone's having dinner here. We should think about eating something."  
  
Tzuyu raised her right eyebrow at Jason's statement. Jisoo blushed upon realizing what she just said.  
  
"I," Jisoo started, "I-I mean...well."

Tzuyu chuckled, and offered her right hand.

"Let's just talk, ok?" Tzuyu said.  
  
Jisoo smiled and took up the offered hand, Both walked off, with Jisoo leading the way to her room, suddenly realizing something.

"Crap!" Jisoo said, "The carpet. M-m-my...our-"  
  
"It's dried by now," Tzuyu said, "Besides, I think they already know."  
  
Jisoo blushed even harder, putting her face into her left hand. Tzuyu just gave a rub on Jisoo's shoulder.

"It's ok," Tzuyu said, "You should've heard Sana and Seulgi. Those two were crazy."  
  
Tzuyu's phone went off. She looked at it, and read Sana's text, which said, _'F U Dumbass! Not crazy like u 2!'_

Tzuyu smiled and looked at Jisoo, who was blushing harder. Tzuyu just rubbed Jisoo's shoulder.

"Come on," Tzuyu said, "Let's rest a bit, ok?"  
  
Jisoo nodded. "Ok."

The two walked off to Jisoo's room, and after they went in, they just sat on the bed, resting and talking about what to do for the future.

Of course, the rest of their little group were just as shocked while sitting in Jennie's room, excitedly chatting.

"Holy!" Lisa said, "Never heard Jisoo yah so loud!"  
  
"HOT DAMN!" Mina exclaimed, "Go Chewy!"

"I was nowhere near as reckless as those two," Sana pouted, "Seulgi's legs are just-"

"Lalalalalala!" Rose sang while covering her ears, "Don't need to know the details. I just want to know about our two nutcases."

"Hey!" Sana exclaimed.

"Guys wait," Jennie said, "As much as I'd like to hear about those two, we still have the elephant in the room. Jisoo's arranged marriage."

At that, the group went silent. They certainly didn't expect to find out the way they did, like how Jisoo and Tzuyu just had hot sex. In all seriousness, though, now they know why Jisoo had been so off lately. Her parents put her in an arranged marriage.

"I never thought Jisoo would face something like this," Jihyo said.

"Me neither," Jennie said, "But no matter what, we'll figure this out. Somehow."  
  
"I just can't imagine who Jisoo's parents set her up with," Mina said as she put her finger on her chin, "I mean, don't get me wrong, Jisoo's a dumbass in a lot of ways, but she's certainly more than capable of proving her worth."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose challenged with her arms on her waist, "You're mocking Jisoo unnie?"  
  
Mina realized what she just said and immediately backpedaled. "Whoa, whoa!" Mina said, "I'm just saying that Jisoo's more than just a dope and she is certainly capable of being more than just an idol. It's just, how can Jisoo's parents, let alone any parents, make an arranged marriage with someone else? And that someone else is from a family who is a friend of a friend, or something like that? And Jisoo has no clue about them, let alone the person she's arranged to be married to?"  
  
Jennie and Jihyo hmmed in response.  
  
"Maybe it's me!" Lisa exclaimed, "Since she proclaimed being taken by me!"  
  
Pillows were suddenly thrown at Lisa, who yelped in shock.

"Dream on, Lalisa," Rose said, "It's probably some random dude, even though Jisoo came out to us all as gay when we already knew. She's dense in that way. Plus, no one would is able to hide the fact that she is, no matter what agency there is."  
  
"Still," Mina said, "What now?"  
  
At that, Jennie spoke. "Let's just play it by ear. We all heard it. So let's try to be supportive and help Jisoo find a way out of it. If not, well, at least be there for her when it happens, and make sure she doesn't lose us. No way down want her to be miserable for the rest of her life with a possible shithead."  
  
Everyone nodded and said agreements. Then, Sana broke it.

"So we won't ask how good the sex was?" Sana asked, "Tzuyu must have _realllly_ given Jisoo a good time."  
  
The rest of the women just groaned in response, though they held in chuckles. For the rest of the night, the women all talked with Jisoo about her dilemma, and vowed to help her in whatever way they can. Plus, they tried to get the details on how Jisoo and Tzuyu had such a great time in the living room. Both just blushed.

It was at the end of November things went crazy.

The vocalists from all three groups just gave a well received performance at the MAMA awards. Before that, Jisoo was back to being her usual self, more focused and determined. Of course the marriage was on her mind, but when she told the other members, they were stunned and horrified, but they were going to support her in whatever way they could.

All three groups had been praised for being able to work so well in a hodgepodge way, and now they were ready for a new performance. Well, once they had the Christmas show to do.

After all three groups gave their performances, they were all in the party area where all the idols and their companies were together. Everyone was having a good time, and Jisoo and Tzuyu were still great friends. Without the sex, of course. They didn't want to try to do anything until they knew for sure what comes next.

As TWICE, BlackPink, and Red Velvet were talking to fellow idols, a surprise was coming there way.

"Tzuyu!" a woman's voice was heard.

Said woman turned to the source, and saw her mom and dad. Tzuyu's eyes widened in shock, and she walked up to her. Tzuyu and her mom hugged. Neither was expected to meet until after Tzuyu's idol work was done for the holidays.

"Mom, Dad," Tzuyu said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Tzuyu's mom pulled back, giving her a stern look. Tzuyu was confused.

"What do you mean?" the mom asked, "I'm here because it's important."  
  
"What is?" Tzuyu asked.

At the same time, Jisoo got a surprise of her own.

"Jisoo!" a man's voice was heard.

Jisoo turned and her eyes widened upon seeing her mom and dad. Jisoo had managed to work things out with her parents, though she was still upset about the whole thing. Her parents apologized, but they promised her that she wouldn't have to worry. It was a good 'man', Jisoo's mom said, though strangely given in a teasing manner. Jisoo was confused, until she realized that her parents set her up not with a man, per se, but who? Again, Jisoo didn't have any issue with transgender or intersex people, but she didn't feel that way like some of the people she knew outside of the idol world who have an attraction to either group of people. Jisoo's parents promised her that everything will be fine, though she was not too sure.

"Mom, dad!" Jisoo said as she walked up to them, and hugged them, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"To tell you something important," Jisoo's dad replied as he ended the hug, "And, your fiancee is here."  
  
Jisoo's heart stopped. Did Jisoo's mom just announce it to every idol present!?

Actually, everyone found out. BTS, Momoland, and every group and soloist heard it. Even agency managers were surprised. BlackPink were definitely cringing, wishing Jisoo's mom had a bit more tact. TWICE and Red Velvet, though, were definitely wishing they were anywhere else but at the party.

Jisoo ignored, as much as she could, the stares of everyone else. But before Jisoo could say anything-

"WHAT!?!!" a voice yelled out.

Jisoo turned to the source, and saw Chou Tzuyu staring at her. Jisoo was confused. Why would Tzuyu be surprised? She already knew.

"Your bosses already know, Tzuyu," Tzuyu's dad said, "And we just wanted to see our future daughter-in-law."  
  
A shattered glass was heard. Everyone just stood in silence, even the staff were not moving, let alone paying attention to spilled drinks. Red Velvet had their mouths opened in shock. TWICE were an odd mix of barely able to stand even holding on to each other, or just flat out collapsing to their knees in shock. BlackPink, on the other hand, were just standing with their eyes wide open. Rose's mouth stuffed with bread, though it dropped out when she heard it, not believing what she just heard. Lisa was just looking between Jisoo and Tzuyu, pointing her finger back and forth as she did so. Jennie stared at the two women in shock and her mouth was open like she was a fish. Like everyone else, she was able to put two and two together, yet it still didn't make sense. There's no way, could it? Tzuyu is also in an arranged marriage. Like Jisoo!?

The rest of the people just couldn't help but stare, shocked at what they heard. Of course, some had their phones out to record it. Oh boy.

"And what a unique one she is," Tzuyu's mom said, "And I dare say, you could've done worse. Kim Jisoo is certainly perfect for you."

"And we're so happy that Chou Tzuyu is her wife to be," Jisoo's mom said, "She will make the perfect wife with Jisoo."

All of a sudden, chaos erupted. Fellow idols were excitedly talking amongst themselves, not believing what they just saw and heard. The three main girl groups were just as stunned. All approaching the now brides-to-be, clamoring in shock and confusion.

As if it wasn't worse for Jisoo and Tzuyu. The two just stood silent across one another. Kim Jisoo. Chou Tzuyu. The two women who not too long ago had pre-marital sex. And they were the ones put into an arranged marriage?!

The two just continued to stare at each other in shock. Jisoo and Tzuyu were just starting to walk to each other, even amongst the craziness, and stopped in front of each other. Both didn't know what to say, just staring in shock.

"S-S-So," Jisoo said, "I-I-I guess it's not a perverted man?"  
  
Tzuyu just dumbly nodded. "I wouldn't make an ugly guy, right?"

And more chaos erupted. The soon-to-be-brides just wanted to disappear. And maybe, just maybe, find out why the hell their families did this. Jisoo suddenly offered her right hand to Tzuyu, amidst the chaos. Tzuyu looked at it in confusion, then looked at Jisoo, who gave small smile. Tzuyu suddenly recalled the same thing she did for Jisoo a few months ago at BlackPink's dorm. Tzuyu smiled back.

"Shall we?" Jisoo asked.  
  
Without waiting for a response, Tzuyu grabbed Jisoo's hand. "Time to figure out what the hell's going on, right?"

Jisoo smiled and nodded at the Taiwanese woman, who smiled back. As they were going to meet their parents, of course something else comes up.

"And the fact you two already had sex-".

"LALISA!" "LISA!"

Jisoo just nervously chuckled and Tzuyu just gulped. What the hell just happened? More specifically, what now?


	2. First Night in Taiwan for Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo went on a business trip to Taiwan for her family. While trying to take in the sights, she happens to lay eyes on a very cute woman who just can't help but be blunt as hell. And for some reason, Jisoo can't help but be burned (in a good way, right?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All actual idols in this story are fictionalized. Don't take seriously.
> 
> Also, I apologize for any people who left kudos or left comments like jjdeuk(?). I tired to edit but I didn't realize that I caused more problems than anything else when trying to make chapters, and got rid of not only a chapter, but the summary. Eep. I'll try to be careful from now on.

Jisoo walked out of the airport terminal for Taipei International Airpot, having just gotten her two suitcases from baggage claim. Jisoo took an early flight from Seoul, South Korea, and now it is a bit early in Taiwan, even though it's the late afternoon for her home country.

Jisoo hailed a cab, and after putting her suitcases into the trunk of the cab, she got into the backseat. The driver got back into the driver seat.

"Where to?" the middle-aged man asked.

Luckily for Jisoo, she learned how to speak Mandarin Chinese. "To the Marriot Hotel."

"Sure thing," the man said.

The cab ride was long due to heavy traffic at this time, but Jisoo was able to take in the sights of city as she waited for the cab to reach the hotel she was staying at for the next week. Jisoo saw the neon lights brightening the older buildings under their glow. The throngs of people sitting and eating at outdoor stalls or going to the markets. Jisoo couldn't help but think of it as a little bit of home, in terms of it being similar to Seoul. Finally, the cab reached the driveway of the hotel. After getting her suitcases and paying the cab driver, along with a tip, Jisoo went to the front desk.

"Good evening, ma'am," the young woman at the front desk said, "Do you have a reservation?"

"Hello," Jisoo said, "It's under Kim Jisoo."

The front desk lady checked and saw the reservation. She picked out the key card.

"We have your room ready," the front desk lady said, "Room 1210. Enjoy your stay."

Jisoo took the key card from the woman. "Thank you."

Jisoo went to the elevator, which had a few other people in it. After a while, Jisoo reached her floor and went out. Jisoo found the door to her hotel room, 1210. She put in the key card and walked into it. After closing the door, Jisoo put her suitcases next to the bed, taking in the decor of the hotel room. It's not a penthouse suite, but she didn't need it for the next week she was going to be in the country. Besides, the hotel room is bigger than average. After Jisoo placed her Samsung on the table and put in the charger, she went to the window to take in the sights, admiring the beauty over the ocean as the sun was setting, reflecting on her life at this point.

After graduating college, Jisoo went to work at the family business of trade and investments, one of the most famous in the region. Jisoo actually worked from the bottom, even though she wasn't expecting to be put there. Her parents, however, especially her father, were very forward on her not being a high level executive at this point in her life. While Jisoo understood it, she still wished she didn't work at her parent's company. The reason was because Jisoo wanted to work as a veterinarian, but her father said, instead of trying to take care of each animal one by one, you can make the money you need to take care of all the world's animals by working with our company. Jisoo's parents were weird in their thinking, but she did eventually invest in environmental goals that are focused on sustainability and renewal. More interesting, is that Jisoo throughout high school never had a thing for the guys. In fact, one time she was beaten up by female students for having dated a girl from another high school. It angered Jisoo's siblings, as they always knew she is gay, and that will never change because they still love her.

No, the problem for Jisoo was her parents. Yes, they were homophobic in terms of accepting gay people within the family as compared to those outside the family. And while they did eventually accept Jisoo's sexuality, it was a rough road. They did not know if Jisoo was really into either gender, or both. Before the attack, her parents didn't mind that she didn't date any guy at high school. When she was forced out, of course her parents freaked at the idea that their eldest child will not be providing them grandchildren to carry on the legacy. Jisoo said that she will find a woman to marry, as at this time she finally realized and accepted herself being gay, and she may have children, just not in the way they hoped. Jisoo said that she will go to college and one day find the woman who will either adopt children with her, or one of the two women will carry babies. Her parents were not thrilled with the idea in terms of adopting, as they rather have their bloodline continue, but they did warm up to the idea of either Jisoo or her future wife carrying children. Strange how her parents accept certain things, don't you think?

Jisoo then remembered that she had to call her family. It was already nighttime in Seoul. Jisoo went to the chair to sit, picked up the Samsung and unlocked it. She scrolled through her contacts. Jisoo found the name 'Mandu', and pressed it. A few rings were heard as Jisoo put the phone to her right ear. Finally, someone picked up.

"Jichu!" a voice was heard, "How was your flight? When did you get there?"  
  
Jisoo smiled upon hearing the voice of her younger sister. "Hiya Jennie," she replied, "I got to Taipei about a couple hours ago. Just took a cab through traffic and now in the hotel. Where are mom and dad?"  
  
"Just hanging out with Lisa and Rose," Jennie said, "Strange that they had no problem with me being in a throuple with those two, yet they didn't like the idea of you having a wife and the both of you would at one point carry babies."  
  
Jisoo rolled her eyes. "Yah, you're being sluttier than me."  
  
"Yah!" Jennie exclaimed, "How cruel! You're just jealous cause I got two hot Amazons with me."  
  
Jisoo smiled at Jennie's statement. Jennie was a model for Chanel and Gucci while in college, but she was supportive of Jisoo when she fully accepted her being lesbian. Jennie herself was, will, and always, a bisexual. After going through Jisoo's coming out party, everyone had a better handling of family members' coming out. Plus, their parents accepted the fact Jennie is also into guys, so for them they didn't have to worry about in vitro fertilization for Jisoo and her wife. What really shocked them, including Jisoo, was Jennie dating both Lalisa Manoban and Park Chaeyoung.

Jisoo first met Lisa at one of the fashion shows Jennie walked the runway for. The two just clicked, but nothing more than friends. Jisoo and Lisa did date a bit since Jennie introduced the two, but neither really felt like anything would come out of it. Lisa and Jisoo ended things after deciding they were better off as friends. Besides, no one could deny that the two were more like sisters. After a few months, Lisa began dating Park Chaeyoung, who is also called Rose.

Jennie and Rose met in Australia during the time Jennie studied overseas in New Zealand before high school. They both became friends after a few months, but they both got sad when Jennie had to return to South Korea. After several years, Jennie met Rose again at a charity gala. Rose became a well known singer, signed to a major global record label. Jennie introduced Rose to Jisoo, and admittedly, Jisoo had a bit of trouble connecting to the Korean Aussie. Neither really had any common interests, but over time they did become friends. When Rose first started dating Lisa, Jisoo didn't care as she not only had her shot, but it was not meant to be. Besides, Lisa and Rose were just too cute together. Plus Rose is bi like Jennie.

How did Jennie date the two? Well, Jennie was dating a guy named Tony, but when he found out she was into guys _and_ girls, he actually wanted to film her having sex with multiple guys and girls. Jennie flat out refused, as she did not see her sexuality as a play thing for anyone. Tony, however, kept asking if Jennie will let him and his friends have 'fun' with Jisoo, Lisa, and Rose, so that he could film them having sex with each of them, or the women have sex with each other or other women. It was so blatant at a party that Jennie basically punched him and threw him out. The Kims, Rose, and Lisa were definitely creeped out by him. Jennie ended things with Tony the very next day, but one day, he managed to film Jennie making out with a Bae Joohyun (Irene), who is also bisexual. It was a secret camera that Jennie's career was ruined by it, with bigots coming out of the woodwork or just people who want her to have sex for the fun of it. She left but the damage was done, even though there were photographers and model executives who vouched for her and refused to let themselves be bullied since they already knew about Jennie's sexuality. It was one night of heavy drinking that she spilled her secret feelings for Rose, who was forced to watch from a distance when her friend was being trashed by everyone. Lisa and Rose were shocked, but they decided to wait on it until they can get Jennie back on her feet. Jisoo, who was dealing with family business, also called in, and made an effort to physically be by her side. One day, Jisoo came back home early, and when she reached for Jennie's room, she was shocked to see her having sex with Lisa. Jisoo was disgusted that Jennie was going to break up a relationship between two friends, when she saw Rose come out of the bathroom. Jisoo was confused, but then got a clear understanding that Jennie had a drunken confession of wanting Rose, but was jealous of Lisa having her, she was willing to have sex with both. After she sobered up, Jennie was horrified, but Rose and Lisa were willing to share as they thought of dating Jennie at one point before dating each other. That lead to the throuple coming to exist. While Jisoo was disgusted at the drunken confession being the start of it all, she was glad that the two were with Jennie when she couldn't.

From then on, the four were basically a family. Granted, Jisoo was the single sister while Jennie was the sister with two lovely girlfriends. It was thanks to Rose that Jennie had, so to speak, a new lease on life. Lisa was a choreographer and is now a world famous dancer for hip hop and pop stars. Rose, through her manager, got Jennie as a fashion designer, which was what she wanted to do while in college. Jennie is now world famous as a designer, and together with Lisa and Rose, they were the envy of everyone, except for Jisoo.

Jisoo was a player. Sadly, it was because she could not find a relationship she truly felt for. After Jisoo came out as gay, she had a hard time dating women. The women she dated were pretty much after her status, during and after college. Once, Jisoo dated Kang Seulgi, but it didn't get serious. In fact, Jisoo 'cheated' on her by making out with the flirt, Minatozaki Sana. That got everyone, including Jisoo's parents, mad. Even Jennie couldn't believe she was such a heartless person. Jisoo, however, was never in a relationship after that, if one can even call it that, for Jisoo did not do relationships. She got so sick of the women wanting to date her for their own reasons that she just decided damn it all. Jisoo did apologize to Seulgi, who was still mad, but the two were on more amicable terms. Plus, Seulgi is married to Irene, who is even scarier than Jennie. Still, Jisoo was a notorious player. She always let women flirt with her, even if she was with, in Lisa's terms, the flavor of the month. Ironically, it was after Jisoo dated Lisa that things got bad for Jisoo's dating life. Jisoo dated a Park Jihyo, but when she was found to have cheated on her with a guy, it devastated Jisoo. What's worse, Jihyo only dated Jisoo because it was a bet to make her fall for her. And worse, Jihyo worked for a rival company that wanted to steal company secrets. Jisoo was horrified and it led to a deep depression that lasted for several months, which tied into her player reputation. It angered everyone, more so when Jihyo just mocked Jisoo's 'desperation' to show love for a woman. From then on, Jisoo did not do relationships. She just played with women and had one night stands with them, lesbian, bi, or even trans. It got better over the past year, but Jisoo still wouldn't change to have a serious relationship. Even Seulgi, who was aware before dating her, didn't know if Jisoo will date again. Even more surprising, Irene just wanted to punch some sense into Jisoo to date a woman who can resist her charms.

"Pathetic," Jisoo said, "That you had to be carried by the two just so you three can ea-"

"Ahahahah," Jennie interrupted, "Not my fault that you had to watch me get the best sex possible in the best position. Especially when Lisa and Rose's held me up."  
  
"Oh god," Jisoo groaned out, "I'm gonna barf and bleach my brain of seeing my little sister getting basically double penetrated."

"Well, if you have a serious girlfriend," Jennie started, "YOU can stop interrupting me."

Jisoo rolled her eyes at the comment. Jisoo has long given up on the idea of having a 'true love'. Jisoo just didn't want to deal with it anymore.

"Well, you three are getting married," Jisoo said, "Though, I do worry if there are going to be any guys since all three of you are bis."

"Don't worry unnie," Jennie said, "Yeri is also lesbian like you. You aren't the only sister who has no preference for guys."  
  
"True," Jisoo said, "Though why cousin Yeonwoo is the only other relative who is lesbian I have no idea. She should have been our sister."  
  
"Too bad," Jennie teasingly said, "You're stuck with us."

Jisoo rolled her eyes, then noticed the sky getting darker. Jisoo checked her watch and saw it was already 6:15PM. Time for dinner.

"I got to go now," Jisoo said, "Need to eat. I'll call our parents later."  
  
"Ok then," Jennie said, "Night."  
  
"Night," Jisoo said.

With that, Jisoo ended the call. She unplugged the phone and changed quickly into casual clothes she had in one of her suitcases. She then went out the room and took the elevator down to the lobby. She asked for directions to the nearest restaurants, and she was told to go to a cafe two blocks from the hotel, 'Cafe' Chew', on her right, and it is a vegetarian based business. While she thought it was a weird name, Jisoo decided to take it since she has been more vegetarian based, but still eats chicken. Jisoo went out and walked through the busy streets at night. As she was looking around the busy night life, of people walking around, Jisoo found the restaurant, which seemed to be a cafe. Jisoo looked up and the sign said 'Cafe Chew.' Jisoo furrowed her eyebrows at the strange name, but it was highly recommended by the hotel staff, and with that, she went inside, not knowing she would meet the woman who would be the best thing to ever happen to her.


	3. First Night in Taiwan for Business, continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo enters the cafe, and upon entering it, she is totally thrown off by her lack of Chinese reading ability. When a woman helps her, this woman catches Jisoo's eye. Yet, it's not only the woman's surprise appearance that threw her off, but Jisoo's attempts at even talking to her fails. Spectacularly. This woman is straight fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictionalized versions of real life people.
> 
> Did a little bit of changing to the prior chapter if no one else sees it. I also didn't bother to check the last names of some idols because I just wanted to focus on as few characters as possible, if that makes sense.

Jisoo entered the cafe, and there were various people sitting at tables, and all were eating various baked goods that looked to be part of actual meals. Jisoo was confused, as she thought it was a restaurant. Jisoo took a look at the menu items above, but unfortunately Jisoo is not able to read Chinese. Jisoo was actually looking for substantial food, even though she actually became more vegetarian. It was on one of those personal choices she made so that she can beat healthier, and treat her body right. During her depressive state, Jisoo had a hard time going out and even working. She was so closed off. After about a week, Jisoo started to become a heavy drinker. She was not even a casual drinker, and it got so bad that one night, even the bar she was at called the police, because she was so drunk off her ass that she was crying why Jihyo would betray her like that and break her heart. Poor Jisoo was crying so badly and drank so much alcohol that she was somehow not half dead. Jisoo's drunken heartbreak was, sadly, well-known and even the sleaziest bars were pitying her so much that they didn't even want to provide her alcohol. Thankfully, a friend of Jisoo's cousin got her out of that bar which got the police, and EMTs, to arrive. Jisoo was taken to the hospital and was on IV fluids for the next few days.

The person who got her there, Nancy, is a nurse at the hospital. Nancy knew Jisoo because the latter's cousin, Yeonwoo, is a friend of hers. Nancy is heterosexual, but she did connect Yeonwoo with her now wife. Nancy made the call to Jisoo's family since she is already a a connection to the family and the hospital understood. Jisoo's friends and family were already concerned before this hospitalization, and the female members of the family gave a stern talking to her. Jisoo's dad just had a a disappointed and concerned look on his face. Even Rose, who is usually the sweet and rational one, got really angry. With enough forceful words to make Jisoo realize she was taking too much of a self-pity party for the past several weeks, and now her drinking had gotten worse that she would end up killing or even seriously injuring someone. And Jihyo would win. Not only did she steal away clients for a company she spied for, Jihyo would add Jisoo's complete breakdown as another victory for her, and she would win knowing that she broke someone's heart. Jisoo began crying again, knowing that she is still healing her heart. Jisoo's sister and future-in-laws all gave Jisoo emotional support. Thankfully Jisoo wasn't a serious alcoholic, but she did take the effort to take down the booze to, at best, a casual drinker. Yeonwoo's wife was also a major help, as she knew what it was like to be a heavy drinker, since she went through arguably an even more seriously traumatic event. With better dieting, since Jisoo also ate really unhealthy foods from fast food restaurants, and serious exercise, Jisoo got not only her curvy figure back, but also lean muscle. It was the perfect balance for her. Jisoo also turned towards a vegetarian diet, and mainly plant-based foods. Jisoo felt more confident than before, except for one thing, Jisoo became a player.

Jisoo had one-night stands with women, and whenever she had a relationship, they didn't last long. Whether Jisoo was still reeling from the heartbreak or she just couldn't connect with anyone, even Jisoo's friends didn't want to keep coming to her apartment to find the flavor of the week walking out of her room, half-naked. Especially when some of Jisoo's friends and family have kids. Even Jisoo's dad tried to set Jisoo up on some dates with women who are daughters of friends, or even divorced women who are bisexual. Nothing worked. Jisoo just seemed to be incapable of having a stable relationship after Jihyo's betrayal. And even Jisoo's sister wondered if she will even have one by the time Jennie gets married.

As Jisoo was staring off in to space, a tap was on her shoulder. Jisoo was startled.

"Excuse me, miss?" a somewhat deep and steady voice rang out, "Would you like to take a seat, or are you ordering out?"  
  
Jisoo turned around, trying to find the source of the voice. Jisoo saw the persons' figure as she turned to her left. Jisoo noticed the arm of a person, and she fully turned to look at the person's face. Jisoo could notice that it was a tall person, as she noticed the upper body being above her head.

"I was just-", Jisoo started, only to suddenly stop.

What Jisoo saw was, for some reason, the most beautiful sight she ever saw. The person who spoke to her is a woman, taller than Jisoo's 5'2" height. The woman was about 5'7", and she had a lithe figure covered up by what seemed to be kitchen wear. Jisoo looked up and saw the face of what she would think is an angel. It was definitely female, but the person had dark jet black hair put up into a high ponytail, with a hair cap on her head. The woman had a face that is similar to Yeonwoo's, round but with smaller lips. Jisoo noticed the eyes being a light hazel color. Jisoo felt like she could just stay hypnotized by those eyes. Jisoo definitely could tell that the woman is a native Taiwanese, but Jisoo was just so stunned at what she saw.

The woman, however, did not seem to notice. "Were you looking at our menu? You can an order at the counter or you can sit at an available table and eat here."

Jisoo was shaken out of her distractive thoughts, and tried to recover.

"Uhm," Jisoo said, "Uhm, I-I'm sorry...I was just, um, looking at the menu but I can't read Chinese."  
  
The woman nodded. "I'm assuming you're from South Korea?"  
  
Jisoo nodded. "That's right."  
  
The woman gave a small smile. "I figured you were from overseas. We get a lot of Koreans and Japanese visiting our business whenever they visit the country. Would you like to take a seat?"

Jisoo dumbly nodded. "Sure."

The woman led Jisoo to an empty table, and pulled out a chair for Jisoo.  
  
"Oh, it's alright," Jisoo said, "You didn't have to pull out a chair for me."  
  
"It's fine," the Taiwanese woman nicely said, "Besides, I was heading to the kitchen anyway. What would you like?"

Jisoo sat down as the woman asked. Jisoo wasn't really sure, but felt like asking a dumb question.

"I was recommended this place by the hotel front desk," Jisoo replied, "So I wonder what you recommend since I'm a total newbie. Though, I have to warn you, I'm eating more vegetarian based. Hope it won't be a problem."  
  
The woman suddenly had a beaming face. "Of course not! How can it be a problem when you've come to the right place? 'Cafe Chew' has both vegetarian and gluten-free options. Our most popular is the seaweed congee. Another item is the tofu, black bean paste, and cabbage sandwich on gluten free bread. We also have seaweed soup served with rye noodles and vegetables of your choice. Mung bean sandwich, which you can toast. Cucumber salad..."

Jisoo was amazed at the way the woman is just able to basically tell her what is on the menu. This woman, whoever she is, just seems like she has an answer for everything and that is just within the last five minutes. Finally, the woman said one more thing.  
  
"Also," the woman said, "this place you can choose to make your own meal. Not only is this a restaurant, but it is also a cafe bakery. You can also ask for any baked goods you'd like for dessert or to take out."

"How about dinner first?" Jisoo blurted out only to recoil.

The woman also was surprised by the Korean woman's sudden directness. Not often she sees people be this direct.

"Ok then," the woman said without missing a beat, "What would you like?"  
  
Jisoo immediately froze. She felt sweat on her face as she tried to think of an order.

"Umm," Jisoo said, "How about an appetizer first? D-Do you have edamame beans?"  
  
The taller woman shook her head no. "I actually just came back inside when I saw you standing there in confusion. We're actually out of that item, but..."

The taller woman said it as Jisoo seemed to be ready to say something else.

"There is kimchi and picked radishes for side dishes."

Jisoo immediately felt relief that there is something that reminded her of home. But she also then thought of something.

"Ok," Jisoo said, "Kimchi it is. Do you take credit card or cash?"  
  
The Taiwanese woman had written something on a notepad when Jisoo asked. The woman looked up in confusion. Jisoo was too, but she had to ask in case she the place didn't take credit card. Plus, Jisoo made sure she had enough money in her purse.

"What do you mean?" the woman said.

Now Jisoo was more confused. "Do you guys, umm, take cash or credit card? I mean, I have to check my purse again-"

"We actually wait for you to pay after eating," the woman said.

Now Jisoo felt a little embarrassed for even asking that question. But then started to speak again.

"I just wanted to to make sure I pay now before I forget," Jisoo said.

"Miss look," the woman said, "Just order something first. You don't have to worry about paying now. You can actually wait until after you eat. You've already had a long flight."  
  
Jisoo was definitely thrown off at the woman's bluntness and just dumbly nodded. "O-Okay. Umm, I'll have the seaweed noodle soup. The mung bean sandwich. Kimchi, and pickled beets. Can I also have tea?"

The woman quickly wrote down the items on her notepad. "Sure thing, Ms. Kim. I'll get on it now."

Jisoo quickly said 'thank you' as the woman finished writing, and then turned around to walk off. Jisoo could only stare at the woman's nicely shaped butt, but after the woman went to the kitchen behind the counter, she then realized something.

'Wait', Jisoo thought, 'Did she just call me-? But I never met her before tonight. What the actual fuck?'

Suddenly, Jisoo heard her phone's ringtone go off. She picked up her phone, and took out her phone. Jisoo saw the contact name 'Yeonny'. Jisoo quickly accepted the call, and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello, Yeonwoo?" Jisoo asked.

"Yah! Kim Jisoo!" the woman, Yeonwoo, screamed through the phone, "Why haven't you called me!? Wendy's freaking out so much over the fact that I haven't called you yet to come to our twins' birthday party in a couple weeks! How dare you not call me back!?"

Jisoo pulled the phone away from her ear. The woman normally has a high sounding voice when talking, but when she gets animated, she has a higher pitch. Like now.

"Yah, Kim Dabin!" Jisoo exclaimed as she put the phone back to her ear, "Why are you screaming? Plus, you never mentioned anything about inviting me to your kids' birthday. Not after last time."  
  
Yeonwoo rolled her eyes. "Yah, the fact you used my birth name is insulting. Another thing, who the hell told you to bring Im Nayeon to the kids' birthday party last year wearing a bunny outfit two sizes to small for her? The poor woman was barely breathing right and when she fell over, she scared the children when the rabbit's head rolled off. They thought the Easter Bunny hopped out too soon to give eggs."

Jisoo just chuckled at the memory. She told Nayeon it wasn't a costume party of any kind, but her best friend insisted. Plus, she thought it would be good practice to work with kids when she became a mother. Unfortunately, Nayeon forgot to check the size of the costume she ordered and throughout the whole party, the poor woman just kept huffing and puffing like she was running a marathon. Not to mention she was sweating so badly that even Lisa couldn't help but wonder if she was on her period.

While thinking of that, Jisoo noticed the same woman from earlier coming back with her left arm holding a tray with a tea cup and Kimchi on it, while her right arm had a tea pot. The woman put the teapot on the table and put the Kimchi and tea cup next. Jisoo quietly thanked the woman, who looked and nodded in reply, knowing the former is on the phone. As she walked off, Jisoo focused on the conversation.

"Well," Jisoo said, "The kids' have to know that the Easter Bunny is not only an imagination, but they have to know that it doesn't make sense for an Easter Bunny to give out colorful eggs. I mean, how does a bunny have eggs, unless it's specifically stated that the bunny has a chicken farm? Bunnies don't lay eggs anyway."

Yeonwoo let out a frustrated sigh. "Seriously, unnie. The fact you even talk about a chicken farm is the first time it made sense for me. You haven't even eaten chicken as much as you used to since you've been eating like an actual rabbit. That's the irony."

"I still eat chicken," Jisoo said, "Just not the ones made in an unhealthy manner."

"Sure, Jisoo, sure," Yeonwoo said, "I know you still stash those chicken nuggets in your purse. Find a better way to hide the smell of fired chicken, would you?"  
  
Jisoo let out a fake gasp. "Those were supposed to be a secret. Like you and your M&M's whenever Son Seungwan thinks you've been eating all of that candy when you were supposed to keep it away from the kids."

"Yah!" Yeonwoo exclaimed, "You didn't need to let her know."

"Wendy and Rose are one and the same," Jisoo said, "You don't want to piss off either of them."  
  
Yeonwoo let out a defeated sigh, knowing that it was true.

"So," Yeonwoo said, "You're in Taiwan for a week right?"  
  
"Business and leisure," Jisoo replied, "Dad wants me to meet a client of his to discuss some potential investments tomorrow at 10AM. Though he said something about the guy having a child who will meet me before then. I was confused about it. Not to mention, he said the guy's child will pick me up from the hotel tomorrow. Strange, don't you think?"  
  
"Well," Yeonwoo said, "It might be because the guy's kid is an heir or something. Plus, at least they're willing to let you meet at that time, since the flight and difference in time zones can throw anyone off. Hopefully the guy isn't trying to set you up with a son."  
  
Jisoo rolled her eyes. Of course everyone knew she is lesbian.

While Jisoo was talking, the woman came back with her meal. The seaweed soup with noodles was put in front of her, freshly made. Jisoo could smell the warmth and the brininess. For some reason, the combination of those two factors should not work so well.

"Sorry Yeonwoo," Jisoo said, "Got to eat now. Need to rest up for tomorrow. And I will show up at the kids' birthday."

"Ok," Yeonwoo said, "Talk to you later. I'll let Wendy know. Bye."

"Bye," Jisoo said.

Jisoo ended the call, and as she was going to thank the woman, she spoke up.

"I take it you're a busy woman," she said, "Wouldn't expect otherwise."  
  
Now Jisoo was really confused remembering how the woman just called her 'Ms. Kim'. She was definitely on high alert.

"Ok look," Jisoo said, "You think you know everything, yet I don't know you when You called me 'Ms. Kim'. First off, how-"

"Do I know you're last name is Kim?" the woman smiled, "You're pretty well known even South of China, Kim Jisoo. Every business person knows about you. And of you."  
  
Jisoo was suddenly feeling smaller. How the hell could she be so recognizable? Was her depression really major news?

"You're always on magazines and tabloids with another woman," the person quickly said, "It's not surprising when you seem to get more women hanging over you than any man could ever dream of. Plus, you have been named the top CEO by the end of 2018."  
  
Jisoo was stunned. How does this woman seem to have more interest in her?

"Don't worry," the woman chuckled out, "I'm not a stalker. I'm actually admiring of the fact you went through a crazy scenario and then overcame it to become a top CEO. It's pretty impressive."

Jisoo cleared her throat. "Flattered," Jisoo said with a blush, "Now if you excuse me, I would like to eat what the chef made so it doesn't make him, or her, feel like I'm wasting. Plus I'm going to be, as you said, busy tomorrow. If things weren't about business, I probably would like to know a bit more about why you're so interested in my story."  
  
The woman just gave simple nod, but gave a tiny smile. "Of course, Ms. Kim. Enjoy."  
  
The woman walked off again, and Jisoo couldn't help but stare at the woman's butt. As the woman disappeared into the kitchen, Jisoo shook herself out of her reverie. As Jisoo ate, she couldn't help but enjoy the taste of the food. It was a perfect combination of flavors for the seaweed and noodle soup. The mung bean sandwich was well made, like it was home made. And the kimchi, well, it can't be denied how it was fermented well. Jisoo, though, couldn't help but think of what the woman said about her overcoming a crazy scenario. It was, for all intents and purposes, crazy. Jisoo never felt so humiliated, or more so, betrayed, by someone she cared about, and that someone she thought cared about her. The irony, though, was that her dad bought out the company that Jihyo spied for because it was actually investigated, and eventually found guilty, of sabotaging other companies. After Jisoo finished eating in silence, and drank all her tea, she was about to get ready to pay, until another woman, this one about her height, showed up.  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am," the petite woman said, "But you don't need to pay."  
  
Jisoo immediately looked up. "W-W-What?" Jisoo stuttered.  
  
The other woman just shyly smiled. "Our boss said it's on the house," the petite woman said, "Also, that you are a distinguished guest. It's not often we have such a successful and influential person come to our establishment often. Please let this be seen as a way of giving our thanks."  
  
"But I," Jisoo said in shock, "It's not right. I should pay since the food was good."  
  
"That is also another thing," the petite woman said, "She noticed how much you enjoyed it. And wanted to let you know that it is the best form of payment when you enjoy something made by others."  
  
Jisoo was embarrassed, but she nodded her head. "Very well," Jisoo said, "Give my compliments to the staff and your boss. Thank you for the nice evening."  
  
The petite woman bowed quickly. "Thank you. If you are finished, I can take everything away."  
  
"Of course," Jisoo said as she got up, "I'll move out of your way."  
  
"Thank you," the petite woman said, "Please come by if you have the chance."  
  
Jisoo thought about, but didn't think she would show up again. "I don't think so," she replied, "I'm probably going to be busy for the rest of my time here. But I'll see. Thank you again, though."  
  
The petite woman nodded. "Thank you, and good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Jisoo walked out of the restaurant and walked back to the hotel. All night, she couldn't help but think of the tall Taiwanese woman who just left an impression on her. After she got back to the hotel room, Jisoo couldn't get that woman out of her mind. Even in the shower, she just kept thinking of that woman. Who was she? It was the question on Jisoo's mind. And she seemed to know enough about Jisoo that it unnerved her. After she got ready for bed and set up her alarm, Jisoo looked over the information about the investments the company she was meeting with wanted to discuss. After reading it over, Jisoo decided to go to bed, feeling the effects of jet lag. It was about 8:30PM in Taipei, but she was definitely tired. Yet, as she fell asleep, Jisoo couldn't help but keep thinking of the strange yet ethereal beauty she saw. And for the rest of the night, she slept, but not before she thought of the woman yet again.

By morning, Jisoo was woken up by the sound of the clock and her phone alarm. It was 8AM, and she went to get ready for today's meeting. Jisoo put on her best business suit, and as she got her shoes on, there was a knock on the door. Jisoo thought it odd, since she wasn't expecting anyone. She walked over to the door, and she looked through the peephole. What she saw stunned her.

'It can't be?' Jisoo thought.

The woman from last night.

Jisoo quickly opened the door, seeing the same taller woman at the cafe. Only this time, she wore a tailored made black business suit. And she wore a pair of heels that added to her height more. Jisoo was staring in shock.

"Hello, Ms. Kim," the woman said, "Are you ready to go? Mr. Chou is waiting for you at the office."  
  
Jisoo was snapped out of her daze. "How did you-?"  
  
"I actually work at the cafe as a part time job," the woman said with a smile, "Though the CEO said I should focus more on the company. He actually is free for the rest of the time before 10AM since there have been appointments cancelled due to work being done early. He's waiting for you at the office."  
  
Jisoo nodded, and she went to get her phone and purse. While doing so, she felt that the woman was staring at her rear. Turnabout is fair play? Jisoo turned around and saw the taller woman have a blank look, but she saw the eyes glimmering with mischief. Jisoo definitely didn't want to be fooled again, not like last time.

"Let's go," Jisoo said, "Ms.-?"

"Mana," the woman said, "Mana Tzuyu."

Jisoo nodded. "Lead the way, Ms. Mana."  
  
The woman nodded and stood to the side as Jisoo walked out and closed her hotel door. The elevator ride was awkward, and when they got into the company car, it was more awkward for the next 15 minutes. When they arrived at the company, every staff member seemed to have bowed when the two women walked through the doors. Jisoo could understand if it was her, but the other woman seemed more important than she let on. After taking the elevator ride, they reached the top floor. The desk secretary immediately called the CEO's office, and she got the approval if her nod is any indication.

"Mr. Chou will see you now," the secretary said.  
  
The two thanked her, and they went inside. Upon entering the office, the two saw a middle aged man with gray hair, wearing a gray business suit. He was sitting at his desk and upon looking at the two women, he smiled.

"Ah," the man said as he stood up, "Ms. Jisoo. Welcome. So glad to see Byun's daughter for the first time."  
  
The man walked towards Jisoo and shook her hand. Jisoo gave firm handshake back and smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Chou," Jisoo said.

The man smiled and then turned to the other woman, with a stern face.

"I take it you haven't told her," the man said.

"Not yet," Tzuyu said with a faint smile.  
  
Jisoo looked at the two in confusion. She was told Tzuyu worked for Mr. Chou, but it seemed more than just a business relationship. No judgment, but it seems awkward from her viewpoint.  


"I said that you should try to meet her before today," Mr. Chou said, "I didn't expect you to just have her brought her here yourself."

"Had to," Tzuyu said, "Besides, dad, I wanted to meet her personally."  
  
Now Jisoo was confused. Did Tzuyu call Mr. Chou 'dad'?  
  
"Umm," Jisoo said, "Excuse me. Do you two actually know each other?"  
  
The two turned to Jisoo, who felt small. Probably shouldn't have interrupted.

"Of course," Mr. Chou said, "Tzuyu is my daughter."  
  
The room suddenly felt warmer. Jisoo immediately felt her eyes widen. Did she hear that right? Daughter?

"But Tzuyu," Jisoo said as she turned to said woman, "Said her last name is 'Mana'?"  
  
Mr. Chou turned to Tzuyu with a disappointed look.

"Seriously, Tzuyu?" Mr. Chou said, "You had to use part of your sister-in-law's name?"  
  
"Needed to daddy," Tzuyu said with a smile, "Besides, I already met Kim Jisoo last night."  
  
Jisoo was certainly feeling nervous. What is going on?  
  
"Oh?" Mr. Chou said in surprise, "How so?"  
  
"At my cafe, daddy," Tzuyu said.  
  
"Your cafe?" Jisoo and Mr. Chou said.

"Surprising it was for me too," Tzuyu said.

Now Jisoo wanted to know what is going on. 'Chew Cafe' is Tzuyu's? But she came off as someone who is a part-timer. What's going on?

"Wait a minute," Jisoo said, "What is going on?"

Mr. Chou looked at Jisoo again. "I'm sorry, Ms. Jisoo, but I'm afraid i forgot to tell you to watch out for my youngest daughter. Chou Tzuyu clearly has forgotten to leave her pranking habits behind."  
  
At that, Mr. Chou turned to look at Tzuyu with disappointment, while Tzuyu was just looking at Jisoo with a faint smile.

Jisoo just felt her knees go weak. Did he say 'daughter'? Like, the daughter of Chou Tech's founder and CEO?

Suddenly, she saw the woman's hand come up in a hand shake. "Pleasure to meet you, Kim Jisoo. More formally this time. My name's Chou Tzuyu. I'm the daughter of Chou Tech's CEO."  
  
Jisoo was now aware it's real. Looking at the smiling woman with a shocked look, Jisoo slowly gave her hand in return. The two shook hands, though for Jisoo, it was definitely surreal. For Tzuyu, it was, well, perhaps the moment of a life time.

No one knew it, but from that point on, it was going to be whirlwind adventure, that's for sure.


	4. SanJi in Osaka. Really!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After BlackPink's Japan concert tour, Jisoo was given directions by the management team to meet someone in Osaka. Confused, Jisoo didn't want to risk being kidnapped or worse. Except, the person she was invited to meet is someone she did not expect at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing is real. It's just made up.
> 
> And again, apologies. Coming up with random storylines, and not doing enough background research on people, which I don't want to bother reading up on people's childhoods or what not. Rather avoid being a stalker.

BlackPink had just finished the last day of their concert tour and were ready to enjoy the last couple of nights in the 'Land of the Rising Sun'. Having just performed in front of a sold out audience in Osaka, the group just went to their dressing rooms to change. Upon finishing, as well as doing some social media stuff for their fans, the ladies were about to go to their van to go back to their hotel in Osaka. Just as they were about to go, the management team's lead manager approached them.

"I'm sorry, Jisoo-yah," the man said, "But I'm afraid you're not going back to the hotel with the rest of the girls."  
  
At that, the whole group just stopped in their tracks in shock. With mouths opened, the group, outside of Jisoo, just couldn't' believe it.

"WHA, WHA!?!?!?" Lisa asked in shock, "WHY!?"

"What for!?!" Rose shouted, "Why is she not going back to the hotel with us!? We're supposed to hang out together tomorrow before we leave!"  
  
"WHO'S TAKING JISOO FROM US!?" Jennie shouted, "She's not supposed to be away from us!"

Jisoo was still confused. Usually, no one would pay any attention to Jisoo since a lot of people consider her the least viable member in terms of music. Unfortunately, that's what fans think. The manager, meanwhile, was waving his hands to calm the rest of the group.

"Someone important asked for her," the manager said, "A high powered exec asked on behalf of someone else to meet Jisoo. It's at an apartment building right here in Osaka. So after we take the rest of the group to the hotel, I'll drive you to the apartment building."

That made Jisoo confused. At her expression, the man then continued.

"The person is a big fan of Jisoo," BP's manager said, "And it's urgent you go meet the person, Jisoo."

Jisoo was snapped out of her confused stupor and shook her head no.

"Yah!" Jisoo exclaimed, "Why me!? And who's this person!? The fact I'm being told to meet that person in Osaka, at a house no less. This has got to be a serial killer! Or a human trafficker! Ohmo, please don't send me there?!"  
  
The manager just looked at Jisoo strangely. What went through his mind was '_This_ is the unnie? She's more like Lisa, except she's the real maknae.'

"No, no," the manager said, "This person is someone you have an association with. And the exec is someone I know, and she works for an important person. I think you recognize the person she represents. And more importantly, it's only _you_, Kim Jisoo, that's been requested."

Jisoo still felt nervous, and didn't want to risk something bad happening to her.

"Why not me?" Lisa asked, "I'm someone who can defend myself."  
  
"Yah!" Jisoo exclaimed, "What are you trying to say?!"

"You can't defend yourself, unnie," Jennie interrupted, "Let's be real. You may be a white belt in taekwondo, but you're too much of a pacifist. That's why you're the mom of our group."

Jisoo shot a dirty look to Jennie, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't worry unnie," Rose said while patting Jisoo's shoulder, "If you had one of us with you, it definitely wouldn't be Lisa. She's more easily distracted than either Jennie or I."  
  
"WHA!?" Lisa exclaimed, "How dare you, Park Chaeyoung?!"  
  
Before an argument could break out, their manager spoke up.  
  
"Girls," the manager sternly said, "Enough. And more importantly, it's a request approved by me. Jisoo's clothes for tonight and tomorrow are already at the apartment. You'll be meeting up with the group tomorrow to do another interview, and then go back to South Korea the next day. So let's hurry up, alright?"  
  
The group as definitely surprised that their manager approved of this, but they were still wondering who is this person that requested for Jisoo's presence. Sighing, Jisoo nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright, manager," Jisoo said. She turned to the rest of her group, who had concerned eyes.  
  
"I promise," Jisoo comfortingly said, "I'll be back in one piece."

The women just nodded, but their manager had to push along.  
  
"Let's go," the manager said, "Time's a wasting."  
  
BlackPink went out to the parking area in the stadium, and waved to cheering fans. After that, they all got into the van, and after about 20 minutes, they reached the hotel. After they all went out, they all walked up to Jisoo and hugged her. She hugged back, and after a short minute, they broke apart.  
  
"Take care, unnie," Jennie said.  
  
"Don't forget to write," Lisa said, "Eehee!"

The group looked at Lisa like she had two heads.

"Write?" Rose said, "She's not going to a faraway land."  
  
Lisa just smiled like it was the simplest thing in the world. Jisoo just rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry," Jisoo said, "I'll be fine. Let's go manager."  
  
Jisoo pulled up the window, and waved at the rest of her group. After a moment, Jisoo saw them still waving, and then the van turned. That ended Jisoo's sight of them for the night. As the van was being driven by her manager, Jisoo kept wondering who was wanting to see her. She was worried it was some creep, or a stalker fan, but then manager said it was a person represented by an exec he knows. Jisoo wondered who could it be and manger was not saying much.

After another 15 minutes of driving, they reached a residential district. There were apartment buildings in the area, and the manager parked the van in front of the house. It was not upscale, but it was well put together, externally. The two got out, and they went to the glass doors. A woman approached them, wearing a crisp business suit. She approached them with a small smile.  
  
"Hello," the woman said while bowing, "And hello, Kim Jisoo. I'm so glad that you can come. My charge really wanted to meet you."

Jisoo saw the kind looking woman, but was genuinely confused. She saw the woman and cannot help but think she looks familiar.  
  
"I'm still surprised," Jisoo said, "It's just that I don't know what to expect."

"Do not worry," the woman said, "She is someone you know very well."  
  
At that, Jisoo's eyes furrowed in confusion. 'She?'

While Jisoo pondered upon it, the manager cleared his throat. "I'll leave Jisoo in your care now. I must return to the hotel."  
  
The woman nodded in understanding. "Of course. I promise, nothing bad will happen. She will look after Jisoo well. Come now, please."  
  
Jisoo gave one last look to her manager, who just nodded in affirmation. Jisoo then joined the older woman, and walked through the door, as the woman passed a code for the door to open. After going in, Jisoo turned to see the manager just waiting to make sure she gets in without issue. Jisoo then put her focus back on the woman, who led her to an elevator. Upon entering the elevator, it was just the two of them. The older woman passed for the 6th floor of the 6 floor building. After no interruptions, the pair made it to the floor and the woman walked out first, holding the elevator doors to let Jisoo out. Jisoo thanked her, and the woman then led Jisoo to the apartment, which was several doors down. Finally, after a short walk, they made it to apartment 6J.

The woman knocked on the door, and someone said a light 'Coming'. The door opened, and a middle aged woman wearing pajamas was revealed.

"Ah, Inseul," the middle aged woman said, "And you must be Jisoo. She wasn't wrong about your beauty."  
  
Jisoo bowed in confusion. "Hello, ma'am."  
  
The middle aged woman waved it off. "No, no, don't call me that. Just call me mom. She's been waiting for you."  
  
Jisoo was no very confused and she followed the two older women into the apartment. Upon entering, she saw a middle aged man sitting at the dining table. He stood up when he saw her.  
  
"Ah, Kim Jisoo," the man said in happiness, "So glad to finally meet you."

"Um, hello?" Jisoo said in confusion.  
  
The man offered his hand for a handshake and Jisoo gave one in return. Both bowed, but Jisoo was still confused.  
  
"She talked so much about you," the man said, "And I know you both missed each other."

Jisoo was definitely confused. "I'm sorry? Who are you talking about?"

"Oh, I know this our first meeting," the middle aged woman said, "And my husband and I were excited to meet you. Our daughter cannot stop talking about you. It's not the way you want to meet us for the first time, but she said you wanted to meet us first. Surprising, since we thought you would have her meet your parents first?"

Jisoo was now starting to wonder who it might be, but was still confused.

"Ok, look," Jisoo nervously said, "I don't mean to be rude, but I don't know who any of you are, only that my manager said she knows this person's manager. And I never met either of you, so please, can anyone tell me who wanted to invite me to a place that I don't know. I can't help but wonder if it's someone trying to abduct me."  
  
"Oh come on, Jisoo. Don't tell me you don't recognize my parents after I showed you their pictures so many times. You've been so worried about meeting them. You don't think I'd be nervous too when I finally met your parents?"

At that, Jisoo turned her head in almost a whiplash motion. She recognized that voice. Upon laying her eyes on the source, she just had her mouth dropped in shock.

Standing before her was a woman about her height. With long, dark brown hair. A heart-shaped face with defined cheeks. Hazel eyes shining with mischief and a very wide smile. She wore a set of pink silk pajamas.

"S-S-Sana?" Jisoo stuttered.

The woman, Sana, kept her smile and nodded her head. Jisoo slowly walked towards her, and after raising her arms to see if it was real, after the other woman raised her arms to touch hands, Jisoo immediately hugged her, strongly. Jisoo let out silent sniffles, while Sana rubbed her back.  
  
"I missed you," Jisoo said.  
  
Sana just chuckled. "You just saw me a week ago."  
  
"Doesn't matter," Jisoo said, "I still missed you."  
  
Sana gave a quick peck on Jisoo's cheeks. At that, Jisoo realized something.  
  
"Wait!" Jisoo exclaimed as she let go of th hug, "Your parents?!"  
  
Sana giggled and Jisoo nervously turned back to the three people she was talking to earlier. The middle aged couple just gave a humorous smile. Jisoo felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"Mi-Minatozaki father," Jisoo bowed, "Minatozaki mother."  
  
The mom just walked over and patted her shoulders. "It's alright, our daughter wanted to be mischievous today. Plus, she wanted to see you feel as though you were nervous."  
  
Jisoo immediately turned to the other woman, who was just looking away like she knew nothing.

"Yah, Minatozaki Sana!" Jisoo said, "What the he-"  
  
"Jisoo," Sana sternly said while looking at her, "Language."  
  
Jisoo immediately felt as though she was shamed by TWICE's Sana, the so-called flirty one of the group. Sana's mom just chuckled while tapping Jisoo's arm.  
  
"Do not worry," Sana's mom said, "We've learned to deal with Sana's troublemaking. Though, I must admit, she really went for you after your tired to ask her out."  
  
Jisoo felt her cheeks get even redder. Then she realized something.

"So you have your manager?" Jisoo said.  
  
Sana then noticed the other older woman. "Oh no, that's one of JYP's producers. She has been a huge help in keeping everything secret for us. Not to mention, she noticed how you were so down lately thanks to your manager's updates."  
  
Jisoo now felt even more embarrassed. Worse than thinking it was a kidnapper, but the fact that her manager let one of Sana's bosses know about her down turns. It was a really difficult time for Jisoo and yet, while Sana has been a big help, she felt really alone with out her Japanese girlfriend.  
  
Sana noticed Jisoo's mood, and immediately hugged her.  
  
"Hey now," Sana said, "Let's go to sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow, ok?"  
  
Jisoo nodded in response and she looked at Sana with a wide smile of her own, and Sana gave one back. The two lovers were reunited again, and they will definitely get through more obstacles after getting through individual ones before tonight. Each had their own trust and commitment issues. Sana's flintiness and Jisoo's lack of being open to others. It caused a lot of rifts and at times made one think she caught the other cheating on her. They definitely went through their toughs over the past couple of years, and now here they are, this time even more in love.

SanJi definitely is still going strong.


	5. Saving the Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana was going to rejoin her group after she finished her photoshoot. She sees in her dressing room Jisoo being kissed by another woman, except Jisoo didn't want that and tried to push her off. Sana comes in to save the day, and maybe more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as always. Nothing is real.
> 
> I have no idea which groups debuted first, but just roll with it. If anyone can say who came first, let me know so I can remember next time.

Minatozaki Sana was returning to her dressing room after having done a solo photoshoot for Korea Elle magazine. After changing, she was going to go meet a couple of her friends for a get together, as it has been so long. She opened the door, and what she saw surprised her. What followed next, angered her.  
  
Kim Jisoo was being kissed by a red haired woman, and just for a couple seconds, Jisoo pushed her off.

"What the hell!?" Jisoo exclaimed, "Why are you doing that?!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry Jisoo-yah," the woman said, "but I can't stand it. You are so beautiful, I have to kiss you, even though I shouldn't."

"Then why do it?!? Jisoo shouted, "You have no right to do that!"  
  
"Please," the woman said, "Let me have this. We can be together!"

"No!" Jisoo exclaimed.  
  
Before Jisoo could respond further or even move back, the woman suddenly grabbed her arms and tried to kiss Jisoo again. Jisoo tried to get the woman off, but the woman was able to hold on to her strongly. Jisoo never wanted to be kissed by anyone, let alone another woman, when she already has a girlfriend. And that girlfriend is someone who she does _not_ want to piss off. Jisoo was barely able to hear the shouts of one of her management team's members.

The woman tried to kiss her again, and Jisoo vainly tried to keep her head away and closed her eyes. Suddenly, the woman's grip slackened. Jisoo kept her eyes closed, but then she heard a loud slap.

A cry was heard and Jisoo opened her eyes. She saw a woman around her height standing in front her, though with her back towards Jisoo. She noticed how the woman's shoulders were shaking in anger.  
  
"What," the woman said, "Do _you_ think you're DOING!?!? I can see that Jisoo was not wanting to be in your fucking arms! She already said no! Who the fuck do you think you are?!"  
  
"Stay out of this!" the woman shouted, "This doesn't concern you!"  
  
"It does when you are harassing someone you shouldn't be," Sana replied, "And that someone is not interested in you at all, especially when she only saw you once or twice!'

Suddenly, a group of managers arrived.  
  
"What's going on!?" one of them said, "Jisoo-yah, are you alright?"  
  
"Get Jisoo another dressing room!" Sana responded as she halfway turned to the manager, "And keep this woman-"

Sana turned back and pointed to the woman in front of her, who looked like she was about to piss her pants.

"Away from her. I saw this woman grab Jisoo after kissing her and Jisoo pushed her off. She didn't want this woman to kiss Jisoo unnie, yet this woman wouldn't take no for an answer and tried to kiss Jisoo again, along with grabbing Jisoo by her arms. I got Jisoo out of her grasp, having grabbed this woman and pushing her in front of me. I stood in between to keep this bitch away from jisoo."  
  
"Heyun!" a woman shouted, "Is that true!? You were harassing one of our guests!? A client?!"  
  
The woman bowed her head, knowing she was in trouble.

"You're suspended!" the woman shouted, "No excuses! Be grateful I didn't fire you, but I won't allow you to work with any idols anymore. You're not to be back here for a month, and after that a month of probation!"  
  
The woman turned back to Jisoo and her manager, who nodded. "I think that can be acceptable. What about you, Jisoo-yah?"  
  
Jisoo nodded, just wanting to end it. The woman bowed and signaled two staffers to escort the woman out. After that, Jisoo's manager turned to his two assistants.  
  
"How the hell did you two not see it?!" the manager angrily said, "What happened?"

One of them bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry, sanjamin," the young man said, "I was on the phone talking to one of the other staffers. I turned away. I apologize."  
  
The other staffer also bowed her head in shame. "I was getting Kim Jisoo her purse so she can get her phone to call her sister. I didn't pay attention. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright," Jisoo said, knowing they are new and she did ask for her purse, "I wasn't careful."  
  
"Doesn't matter," the manager said, "I'll have to terminate them."  
  
"Wait," Sana said, "Don't blame them. Blame Jisoo for being too pretty."  
  
Jisoo was stunned. How does that help?  
  
"Besides," Sana said with a teasing smile, "I thought I'm considered the flirty one."

Jisoo just relaxed, but she knew that she was going to get in trouble later on. And it wasn't even her fault. Sana patted Jisoo's arm.  
  
"It's ok," Sana said, "I know you wouldn't cause anyone harm. Not that you want to be kissed by a total stranger."  
  
Jisoo shakily nodded, and bowed her head.  
  
"Thank you, Sana," Jisoo said, "I was afraid she'll do something worse."  
  
"Thank you indeed," Jisoo's manager said, "I'll be sure to thank JYP for someone like you."  
  
Sana's management team also voiced their approval, and Jisoo went to do her photoshoot as well. The two female idols were part of a group photoshoot with other female idols, established and upcoming. One from Mamamaoo and the other from I*Zone.

Sana left, but not before giving Jisoo a look that told Jisoo this wasn't over. Jisoo did her photoshoot and was informed by YG that she was suspended from more solo photoshoots unless it's either with BlackPink or there's more staff assistance, not wanting Jisoo to go through another situation with a guy. Jisoo knew YG could care less. He just wants to make money, and will usually not deal with anything controversial. Past records show that and he just wants to sweep it under the rug. This time he takes it seriously because it's someone from JYP who helped her. Not to mention, YG will take money from anywhere and he does not want to lose any source of money if something happens. And the magazine company definitely does not want to lose any potential clients for fear of revenue loss.

Jisoo finished her photoshoot and was going to go back to the BP dorm when she got a text. It read, 'I got you to come out to meet me at a hotel. Try not to be late. :P'

Jisoo smiled, but then it dropped, knowing she was going to have to deal with an angry girlfriend. Jisoo was transported to the hotel, and went inside. She was able to reach the 10th floor, which is what a later text said. Jisoo walked inside the hotel door after knocking, while her manager waited outside. She closed it, but not long after, she was grabbed by the shoulder and pushed into a wall.

"Wah-"  
  
Before Jisoo could finish, she felt a pair of lips on hers. It was rough, and brutally possessive. Jisoo's lips were swollen and she was breathing heavily. She looked into a pair of angry brown eyes.  
  
"I told you," a feminine voice said, "Never, ever, go anywhere without me. Especially when we're together. Understood?"  
  
Jisoo knew that tone. It was a sign of trouble. Good kind, but she was not gonna be able to walk straight for the rest of the day, maybe tomorrow.

"B-B-B-Babe," Jisoo stuttered, "I-I swear. I wasn't-"  
  
"I know that," the woman said, "And I know you would never cheat. Not intentionally, at least. It's not the first time, but it won't be the last. Besides, I just knew trouble was gonna find you."

The woman then leaned in dangerously close to Jisoo before continuing. "And I already told you, I'm usually considered the flirty one. You know how jealous you get, right, Ji?"

Jisoo quickly nodded her head. She definitely remembered.  
  
"Who do you belong to?" the woman asked.  
  
Jisoo shivered. She had trouble responding and the other woman knew it. She definitely wanted Jisoo to admit who she belonged to.  
  
"I said," the woman said as she licked and sucked on Jisoo's weak spot. Jisoo moaned without even trying to stop it.  
  
"Who," the woman continued, "Do...you...belong...to?"  
  
Jisoo struggled as the woman kissed and sucked on her neck. Finally, she got together.  
  
"You," Jisoo said, "I-I be-belong to you, Sana."  
  
The woman, Sana, smirked at Jisoo's neck as she heard her. Sana looked back up and stared right into Jisoo's dazed eyes. Oh, how Sana wished to always keep her with her. And damnit, if she doesn't let everyone know Jisoo's hers. Has been for over the past year and a half. Jisoo can be jealous, but Sana is even more so that it can be considered possessive. Their respective bandmates worried but they have nothing to fear. Right?

"So," Sana said as she leaned in to Jisoo's ear, "Why not make sure you don't have today's events on your mind?"  
  
Jisoo shivered, knowing what Sana meant but still asked. "H-How so?"  
  
Sana smirked again, and stared straight at Jisoo. "You know."  
  
With that, Sana kissed Jisoo with more passionately, and Jisoo couldn't resist her girlfriend's dominance. With loud moans, the two went into the bedroom.

It's obvious what happened next. Just a matter of how long they went at it.


	6. Jisoo's Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo was brutally rape by someone while she was a trainee. It was so horrible that she had to drop out of the trainee program at YG. Her family was devastated by the news, but nothing can be done because the evidence was destroyed by someone. It affected her so much that on the same day, she left. Jisoo was so physically destroyed that she cannot bear children. Years later, with the scandals surrounding YG, the truth will come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing about this story is real. There may be actual events mentioned but I'll try not to focus on them too much.
> 
> I won't write descriptions of any assaults, mainly because I worry I will make it crass.

March 2019

The Burning Sun scandal has thrown K-Pop for a loop. In fact, with Seungri now out of the K-Pop world, ugly secrets have come out. It was even implied that he was behind the rape of a young trainee. That trainee left because the culprit 'could not be found'.

Now, YG himself has been found to have covered up the fact that one of his employees, a man inches fifties, was found to have sexually assaulted female trainees in the past. That caused YG to step down and be charged with negligence and covering up a crime. The man admitted that he did actually rape a girl in her late teens. He drugged and beat her in a secluded area of the YG dorms. In addition, after raping her, he told her that if she tries to say anything about this, he will make her suffer more by threatening her with the well being of YG's first foreign born idol trainee, Lisa Manoban, because of how close they were. The day after, she was found by a staff member, who saw her bloodied and bruised. She was taken to a hospital but nothing could be done because the evidence was somehow destroyed by the time Jisoo was conscious and found by someone. That same day, Jisoo was so ruined she left YG. And its founder knew of all of it.

It caused immediate outrage that even Psy himself condemned YG's founder. The members of 2ne1 were beyond horrified. Even members of Big Bang were stunned upon the news. The irony is that Seungri said he had no idea of something like this at YG.

The trainee's' family found out first via the prosecutors and reading the man's confession, and they were devastated. Knowing the reason why she was violated like that they wanted to take down YG himself and his employee.

As for BlackPink, Lisa was found crying rivers, feeling guilty that she was the reason the trainee was gone even though she wasn't. She was helping Lisa's Korean so much and they would've debuted together. Jennie Kim and Park Chaeyoung, on the other hand, were disgusted, to say the least, that the man who did this was someone who was a part of their recruitment. They felt dirty and ashamed.

It was at the hearing that they saw the man who committed the rape appear before the three judges.

"Hong Le Jung," the middle judge said, "You are charged with assault of a minor, rape, and coercion. How do you plead?"  
  
"Guilty," the man said.

The gallery broke out into gasps and shock. The judge banged the gavel and the crowd was silent.

"The prosecution," the middle judge said, "we assume accepted?"

The lead prosecutor stood. He is a tall middle aged man wearing a pair of bifocals. "We do, your honor."  
  
"And what of the victim?" the lead judge asked, "Did she not wish to face her tormentor?"  
  
"She does," the prosecutor said, "Unfortunately, she did not hear his confession when he admitted it. However, she is just waiting outside."  
  
The lead judge nodded. "If you will?"  
  
The prosecutor nodded and signaled for one of his team members. The woman nodded, and had the bailiff go to the side of the courtroom. He opened the door, and in walked a 24 year old woman. She looked older than that, but her beauty was still present. She has long jet black hair, heart shaped lips, a heart shaped face, and brown eyes. They looked dull because of the pain she experienced. She also wore casual clothing.

The crowd gasped. BlackPink, who were also in the courtroom, also gasped. The did not see a broken shell of a woman, but a woman who is hell bent on seeing justice be done. She had enough.

She stood in front of the prosecution, looking directly at the judges. She bowed.

"If you may state your name, miss?" the lead judge asked.

The woman stood up and looked at them dead in the eye. It unnerved even the experience judges, and they've seen plenty over the years.

"Kim Jisoo," the woman said, "And I want the man who violated me to pay."  
  
The crowd murmured and the judge banged the gavel. Jisoo turned to look at the man, who had his head down. Jisoo internally scoffed, not believing the fact that she spent for about 5 to 6 years, she let this bastard control her life.

"Do you wish to say something to the defendant, Ms. Kim?" the lead judge said.

"You can't even look at me," Jisoo immediately said, "All this time I let you get away with it. I felt so ashamed of what happened, yet that is something cowards like you enjoy the feeling you caused your victims to have. You may have called me a slut, a dyke, whatever. You violated me and after that threatened someone I cared about, knowing I was powerless to stop it, and I could not live with the fact of letting her suffer the way you made me suffer. You didn't go after Jennie Kim or Park Chaeyoung because they were at least of Korean descent. You knew how much I cared about Lisa, yet you would think of harming her just because she's not Korean. That is no excuse for you to threaten me or Lisa, or any young trainee for that matter. I hope you rot in hell. Better yet, you suffer how I did that day. Then you know how helpless I felt when I couldn't even think of warning or trying to get someone to stop you. I'm only glad that in spite of what I let you get away with, now you will pay for what you did."  
  
The courtroom was silent, and Lisa was bowing her head in shame, still feeling guilty for something she was not even indirectly responsible for. Rose held her while Jennie barely restrained herself. She wanted to kill that man.

But Jisoo was not done. "And the fact that YG told you to threaten me with Lisa's well being that it will only stop if I leave just because he didn't want a fucking dyke near his play things. Now you know who is the real threat, huh?"  
  
The courtroom was suddenly in an uproar. No one can believe it even after finding out YG let that man assault young girls. What's even better, in a twisted way, is that this whole event was public. Even anti-gay people admit that this was beyond anything they could have imagined, in that a man of high standing ordered what was essentially a hit on someone who is lesbian, and yet YG ordered a man to do it. And his reward was to go assault teenage girls. And there was already video evidence of the man being allowed to have spy cams on them, with YG's approval.

The judge banged the gavel.

"Order! Order!" the judge bellowed.

The courtroom calmed down, but Jisoo was still staring at the man with pure rage. Finally, the man looked up at Jisoo, but with a sick smile.

"You should know," the man chuckled, "That YG already allowed me to take a look at all of his young female trainees. You were just a bonus."  
  
The courtroom was appalled and even the judges couldn't help but be aghast at the defendant's sick confession. Jisoo, however, let out a dark laugh. That made everyone, including the rapist, to be shivering in fear.

"A bonus?" Jisoo said, "Does YG forget that he allowed a pedophile to go after teenaged girls?! People he is responsible for?! Well, if you think that's worth it, well, I cannot feel sorry for you. Any mercy from me to you is nonexistent. I hope you pray that death comes for you soon for where you're going, even murderers will make you wish you were never born."  
  
At that, the man was suddenly trembling with fear. He tried to plead for mercy, but the judges ordered him to be taken away. And sentenced him to life in prison. The courtroom cheered after the court adjourned. Jisoo, on the other hand, just left.

BlackPink went to look for her, hoping to get forgiveness. They saw Jisoo being surrounded by reporters, but she was not taking notice of them. Suddenly, the reporters stopped, turning to see BlackPink standing across.

Jisoo had a blank stare, which unnerved everyone present. After a moment, which felt like an eternity, Lisa was crying again.

"Lalisa," Jisoo said as she raised her arms in an open manner.

At that, Lisa suddenly ran towards her and immediately grabbed Jisoo into a hug. At that, the tears started to fall again, this time from both of them. As the two were letting out tears, Jennie and Rose also cried. Jisoo noticed them as they pulled apart, and she motioned for the two to come. The two, while not running, moved at a brisk pace and the two hugged her along with Lisa. The cameras were flashing as people just watched in silence. What should have been four were now together for perhaps the only time.

After what felt like an eternity, the four pulled apart.

"U-Unnie," Rose started.

"I'm not your unnie anymore," Jisoo flatly said, "Jennie is. You've all made it without me."  
  
"But," Jennie started.

"Don't," Jisoo said, "I don't apologies from you three. It's wrong to apologize for something you three didn't do. I would gladly let myself be hurt if it meant you three being safe. I will never live with myself if I let you three be violated the way I was. So please, no apologies. Please?"  
  
The three nodded, though they were still crying. Suddenly, a voice broke through.

"Jisoo-yah!" a woman's voice was heard.

The four turned to the source, and three of them let out gasps. A tall Taiwanese woman with flowing brown hair approached them. Her round face had a bright smile, as if she was proud of something. Jisoo walked towards her, and the two hugged. What was next was shocking. The two kissed.

Cameras were flashing and people were excitedly clamoring. BlackPink, though, recognized the woman.

"Chou Tzuyu?!" Rose said.

Lisa and Jennie were also stunned, yet all three seemed heartbroken. True, Jisoo may have cared about all of them, but the three lost the chance to truly have Jisoo in their lives. Tzuyu and Jisoo broke apart. Then the two walked towards them.  
  
"I guess there's no need for introductions," Jisoo said.

"We already knew Tzuyu," Lisa said, "But how did you two meet?"  
  
"It's a long story," Tzuyu replied, "But I had no idea Jisoo knew you three. Honestly, I didn't. I've only known her for about a couple years. Dating for a year. In fact, I always wondered why she never joined me to meet you guys. It wasn't until I found out what happened to her and with all of this going on that I knew why."  
  
The women were again silent, trying to take in the fact that all this time, Jisoo was close yet couldn't push through because of the threat against her. Now, it was over, but the damage will take forever to heal, if at all. YG is basically done for unless some miracle changes it.

"We've got a lot to talk about," Jisoo said, "And don't worry, I promise, I'll explain everything."  
  
"We both will," Tzuyu said, "Come on. Let's meet my group. I'm sure you girls and Red Velvet can do with a little break from everything. And, my unnies have already reached out to JYP and he is discussing with everyone on trying to help you guys. No way should you be punished for the actions of a sick bastard."  
  
At that, BlackPink felt stunned again. They didn't think anyone would even try to help them, or any idol or trainee in YG. Yet, here was an idol from another agency, willing to help. Right now, Psy is actually trying to take over YG Entertainment, with help from other idols currently or formerly with YG. Nothing is certain yet, but they'll definitely take all the help they can get.  
  
"Sure," Jennie said, "Provided you tell us how you two met. And if you're getting married."  
  
Jisoo and Tzuyu blushed, but still held hands. Lisa, however, had a somber look. Tzuyu noticed.  
  


"I know you think it's your fault," Tzuyu said, "But don't. It could have been Rose being threatened. Or any other person. I could've been threatened by someone and yet Nayeon unnie and Jihyo unnie will certainly do what they can to help me when I needed it, and they did. Irene unnie would do the same, only she would move heaven and earth to help her bandmates. So please, don't feel like you're an outcast. You did nothing wrong, and honestly, I still want you and Jisoo to be apart of each other's lives like it should've been. All of you."  
  
Lisa kept letting tears form, and she suddenly hugged Tzuyu, who was taken back a bit.

"Thank you," Lisa whispered, "Thank you so much. For brining Jisoo-nie back."  
  
Tzuyu used her free hand to pat Lisa's back. At that, Lisa pulled back to look at Tzuyu. Then she turned to Jisoo, who gave a smile herself. Lisa hugged her again, and this time it was quick and soft.

"So," Rose said, "Where to next you two?"  
  
Jisoo just smiled. "Let's go," Jisoo said, "There are other people waiting. Come on."  
  
At that, BlackPink joined Jisoo and Tzuyu, walking out of the courthouse. They were met by throngs of reporters, asking questions. They were able to get through because of security. As the group moved forward, it is a symbol of a difficult journey they all will undertake. Now that the most hazardous parts of the past few weeks have been met, it is time to see what will come next. Whether YG Entertainment exists or not, the women will all have something to look forward to. Compared to earlier this month, the future looks brighter, and they all will look forward to it.

Together.


	7. Blossom Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a universe where people find their soul mates by vivid dreams, regardless of gender, Jisoo keeps seeing some sort of blossom tree. Every time she thinks she finds 'the one', nothing happens. As an idol, she never knows if she finds that person. Turns out, the person is closer than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: BlackPink, TWICE, and Red Velvet are real groups of women.
> 
> I swore to hold off soul mate stories, but trying it now. Probably the last time. This is gonna be a terrible way of doing soul bond stories.

At a fan sign event, Jisoo keeps looking at her bandmates with their soul mates. Rose with TWICE's Chou Tzuyu, which was a _huge_ surprise for everyone. Lisa is with Momoland's Kim Yeonwoo and a member of CLC, another shocker. Jennie is with fellow label mate Lee Suho _and_ Red Velvet's Park Sooyoung (Joy). That was one no one saw coming.

Jisoo kept feeling left out because she keeps seeing a vivid dream of seeing a woman putting a hand over eyes because she was standing in front of a cherry blossom tree under the setting sun, which gave a sort of ethereal reflection of her soulmate. Jisoo was looking from the side, because she is able to see the woman with long brunette hair tied up in a ponytail, The woman stood still. Jisoo could make out a woman's face, but cannot tell if she recognized her or not. The person wore a purple summer dress, but every time Jisoo keeps moving closer towards the blossom tree and her possible soul mate, the dream just ends. She always woke up at what seemed like the worst time, and always in cold sweats.

See, even for idols, all over the world people find their soul mates via dreams. Whatever is in a dream depends on the person, but the person could see his or her soul mate at a specific location or even parts of the location. People also see hints of what their soulmate looks like. People have soul mates regardless of gender, but at least the universe recognizes to make sure people find their soulmates when they are nearing adulthood. As for the soulmates themselves, they would know who is their soulmate with the rest of the location they would meet. So in Jisoo's case, she knows what is at the location, the blossom tree, but not where the tree is located. It could be anywhere, a park, a garden, whatever.

There are cases when soulmates find each other while in high school, and they are high school aged. Other cases occur when soulmates are college students who find each other. So at least the universe recognizes that soulmates should find each other when they are close the same age. There are cases when someone is in his or her 20's while finding soulmates who are in their 30's with already a soulmate.

Yes, there are polyamorous soulmates, but that is a rarity. And it was a shocker when Jennie and Lisa found multiple soulmates.

For Jisoo, though, she still has not found her soulmate. While her bandmates understood her frustration, they always told her that maybe her soulmate has trouble recognizing her too. It happens a lot more often than people may think, as Lisa had trouble identifying who her soulmates were.

Still, Jisoo felt that she was a third wheel, in more ways than one. There were plenty of idols who have clearer ideas of who their soulmates were, and know where to find them, but Jisoo is that case where she still has no idea. Jisoo just sat at the table with her bandmates, signing autographs and getting fan gifts. At her end of the table, fans approached her, but the same questions always been asked of her.

_"_ _Jisoo-yah, when are you getting your soul mate?"_

_"Will you introduce your soulmate to your bandmates first?"_   
  
_"Are you gonna introduce your soulmate at the fan sign like Lisa did?"_

Jisoo always gave a tight but pained smile, trying to not let it bother her. Unfortunately, Jisoo was always one who is not considered the main singer, even when Rose is supposed to have her solo next, following Jennie's.

After the final fan signing, BlackPink's managers got the group to the back where they will meet other idols. Momoland and Red Velvet, amongst other groups and soloists, were present. Jennie and Lisa went to meet their respective soul mates. Rose was talking to a few other idols while Jisoo just stood to the side. She didn't want to intrude.

"Why don't you want to join your bandmates?" a voice said, "You shouldn't make yourself miserable by avoiding them."  
  
Jisoo was startled and turned to see Ahin. The younger Korean woman just looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"You scared me, Ahin," Jisoo said, "And I'm not avoiding them."  
  
Ahin just gave a scoff. "Don't lie, unnie. I know how it feels to avoid being around people you know who find their soulmates. It sucks, but luckily for me, I found mine just a couple months ago. Before that, I was just trying to either avoid being around people with soulmates like you are doing, or just not being around at all. Hell, I even kept a distance from my bandmates when we practice, even avoiding a few of them who have soulmates. I was miserable for a whole year and only just recently stopped being so, and that was before I found my soulmate in Jihyo unnie and Daniel oppa. So please, Jisoo. Please try to be out there."  
  
Ahin rubbed Jisoo's arm in a supportive manner, which Jisoo accepted.

"I know you feel like you won't find your soulmate until your old and grey," Ahin said, "And unfortunately, that does happen. But that's because there are events even the universe cannot control because of the cruelty of the world. But you're gonna find your soul mate in the most unexpected way. I promise you that."

Ahin gave a small, reassuring smile. Jisoo gave a small one back, knowing that Ahin meant well. While the two were talking, it was Yeonwoo who noticed Jisoo's absence and approached her.

"Jisoo unnie?" Yeonwoo asked, "Why are you standing back?"

Jisoo and Ahin looked at Yeonwoo. Just a short distance from her, Lisa was also present.

"Just getting advice from Ahin," Jisoo said, "She's right. I need to be out there more. I'm not gonna just go out randomly and hope to find her at every possible blossom tree in Korea. I'm just making you guys miserable, and more importantly, making it worse for myself. I shouldn't distance myself from you girls. It's just I don't want people to pity me."  
  
"But you're letting them," Lisa said, "I saw how those fans kept asking if you'll introduce your soulmate at the next fan sign or award show. Believe me, I wanted to stop them from asking those questions."

"It's ok," Jisoo said, "I have to be more accountable in the way I answer those questions, no matter what YG said and I should have spoken up more."  
  
"Then why don't you?" another voice said, "Not like YG himself as any reason to do anything."

The women turned to see Ahin and Yeonwoo's makane, Nancy. She had a small smirk.

"It's also about time you stopped doing what Ahin did," Nancy said, "It's gotten sad and pathetic, watching you just sit by yourself whenever we are out somewhere. It's even worse than Ahin, and because she's in a bigger group than yours."  
  
"Nancy," Yeonwoo started, but Jisoo held her hand up to stop her.

"It's alright," Jisoo said, "And Nancy's right. YG himself screwed over his wife in more ways than one. He may have said a dating ban was put in place, but really, even SM knows not to do that when it comes to soulmates. YG is just a guy who wasn't deserving of love, let alone capable of loving anyone. All the time he just kept mocking me for being the oldest member yet without having a soulmate really was just a way for him to make himself feel better."  
  
Nancy let go of her smirk, now putting on at least a softer look.

"Just so you know," Nancy said, "It's just that for the whole time you were around us, you just closed yourself off all the time. It really annoyed me, and some other idols, how you didn't want to be part of anything with us. When you told us you saw your soulmate is a woman in your dreams, we were wondering why you didn't try to look for her."

Jisoo just shrugged. "It's alright," Jisoo said, "Not everyone can find their soulmates as easily as a lot of you girls did. Whether at awards shows or just by random meetings in the city. I guess I'm trying not to get my hopes up too high after every attempt I made to find her at a cherry blossom tree failed. Besides, I keep seeing in my dreams it's at someone's home."

Nancy just nodded. The rest of the idols were just glad that a fight didn't break out. It's always been an issue of Jisoo just distancing herself from others who already have their soulmates. Even Ahin said Jisoo was being more closed off than she ever was.

"So," Joy said as she walked with Jennie's arm looped through hers, "Lotte World?"  
  
Yeri just groaned. "Come on, Joy. It's too late right now. We've all been at this fan sign event since 9AM. And performed. No way we can just go to an amusement park or carnival now."

"Sunmi invited us to a party at the house she's gonna sell," Jennie said, "We can all go there."  
  
"YAY!" the women shouted.

"Sorry guys," Jane said, "But we have practice tomorrow."  
  
At that, Momoland groaned.

"And we have a photoshoot tomorrow," Irene said.

That made Red Velvet react the same way.

"Oh come on," Wendy said, "What else do we need to do?"  
  
"Prep for our comeback?" Irene deadpanned. Wendy cringed, knowing she forgot that one.

"Oops," Wendy said.

"Come on then," Seulgi said, "Time to go back home. Besides, we all know Irene unnie just wants to see her man waiting at home."  
  
Irene just blushed while the rest of the idols just laughed at her expense. Somehow, the man who bonds with Irene just seemed to be able to handle Irene's aura.

"Y-Y-Y-Yah!" Irene exclaimed, "Shut up Seulgi. I'm sure you're boyfriends and girlfriend miss you too."  
  
Seulgi yelped, while the women just started to howl in laughter. Her girlfriend is from Mamamoo, while her boyfriends were from different companies. Somehow, they made it work, and Seulig's in a polyamorous relationship that just somehow works, since she her main soulmate is a man, who is also bonded to a man, who is boded to Seulgi's girlfriend. A love square to say the least.

"Well," Yeonwoo said as she looked at Lisa, "Good bye for now."  
  
Lisa pouted, but Yeonwoo gave a quick peck on Lisa's lips. Lisa just couldn't stop her smile and kissed back.

"Call me as soon as you get back?" Lisa asked.

"You don't have to ask," Yeonwoo said.

"See you soon, hon?" Jennie asked Joy, "Are you going to be busy tomorrow?"

"Don't bother," Joy bluntly said but quickly added upon seeing Jennie's sad face, "I'll meet you at your dorm tomorrow after the photoshoot. You don't have to wait long."

Jennie immediately smiled but it was dropped when she heard someone make a whip sound.

"Whipped," Rose said.

Jennie turned around with an annoyed look towards Rose. "Like you and Tzuyu aren't whipped for each other?"  
  
"We're not all mushy like you ladies," Rose said, "Besides, I like Tzuyu's fiery side since we found out we were bonded late last year."

"You bonded during Halloween," Jisoo said, "And our ears were ringing when we heard you two screaming your lungs out like there's no tomorrow."  
  
Rose yelped upon being reminded of that, while everyone just laughed again.

"As much fun as that was," Irene said, "We got to go. We'll see you around, ok?"  
  
The rest of the idols agreed and soon everyone went their separate ways. Well, at least until they pulled Lisa and Jennie apart from their respective soulmates. That took an extra hour. Ok, not that long, but still.

BlackPink went to Sunmi's soon to be sold home, which is a decent sized one. There was already a party going on, and after being let in, Sunmi walked up to the group.

"Ah," Sunmi said, "About time you ladies showed up."  
  
Sunmi gave French kisses on each member's cheek.

"Hello, Sunmi unnie," the group all said at once.

"Now, now," Sunmi said, "None of that now. Just enjoy the party. Plus, you've all just had a tour. Come on, let's go."  
  
Sunmi led everyone to the rest of the partygoers. All various idols, past and present, as well as various K-Drama people Sunmi met. Jihyo was also present at the party, along with Daniel.

"Did Ahin tell you she couldn't make it?" Jennie asked.

"She already told us," Jihyo said, "And I knew her schedule. It's amazing after being soul bonded that you can figure out what schedules people have. Unlike some people who try to break up soul bonds."  
  
The women just cringed, knowing that there was a crazed fan who tried to break up the trio. Hell, there have been soulmates who killed themselves because they couldn't find the desire to live anymore after someone tried to, or is somehow successfully, break them up by extreme means, then the surviving soulmate just either dies or kills him or her self. The whole world for years, if not decades, have put in place international laws that punish those who try to do so, and equate it to rape, if not murder. It took some trial and error, but at least it worked by the time the late 1980's, early 1990's rolled around.

Rose then asked something. "Is anyone from your band also at the party?"

"You know Tzuyu's meeting her mom," Jihyo said. Rose nodded in confirmation.

"Only Sana's here," Jihyo continued, "But that's because she was cooped up in our dorm for the past several days. She needed to come out because she has been really mopey, for lack of a better term."  
  
BlackPink had concerned looks on their faces.

"What happened with Sana?" Jisoo asked.

Jihyo and Daniel shrugged. "Honestly?" Jihyo asked, "We had no idea. We were worried she was sick but then Sana told us that her dreams got moodier. Like the weather changes, but she keeps dreaming of a party."  
  
Jisoo was now curious.

"What do you mean?" Jisoo asked, "Is she going to find her soulmate here?"  
  
Jihyo just shrugged her shoulders again. "She wouldn't say. All she would say is that she sees people at party, and her soulmate will call her out. She wouldn't know where the person is calling her from. Poor thing was so paranoid of where she will meet her soulmate. Why do you think she's so hyper at awards shows?"  
  
Jisoo just nodded, understanding her position.

"Hello everyone," Sunmi said with a microphone, "I hope you all are having a great time. Food's going to be out in a few. Enjoy until then, alright?"  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered. BlackPink started talking some more with Jihyo and other people, though Jisoo just walked around the house. The sun was starting to set, and the reddish-orange light was making Jisoo wonder when she will find her.

As Jisoo walked around the house, she was in the backyard, where there was a bunch of other idols around. They all greeted her, and she greeted back. She recognized some idols from other groups like Loona, and the members greeted her.  
  
"Hello, Jisoo unnie," all the Loona members said, "How are you doing today?"  
  
"I'm Jisoo" Jisoo said, "I'm OK."

There was a loud gasp that everyone heard. Everyone turned to look, including Jisoo, to see a-

Jisoo silently gasped. 'It can't be?'

Jisoo saw what looked like an illusion. A cherry blossom tree, under the setting sun's rays. The petals fell even without any wind. Jisoo, though, kept attention to one thing. Or one person. With long brunette hair tied up in a ponytail, Jisoo could tell that it is a woman, because the woman is standing in front of a tree, and she could see that even under the setting sun, Jisoo could tell that she was looking at the woman's side view because that was the same in the dream. The woman was holding a hand over her eyes to keep the rays out of her eyes as she turned around. The woman also wore a summer dress. A _purple_ one.

Jisoo kept walking towards the figure, at the same time the woman was turning around, like in slow motion. Exactly how Jisoo's dream began to end. Soon enough, Jisoo stood in front of the woman. Jisoo could see the woman's face and-

"No!" the woman said, "It's you?! The woman I hear in my dreams saying 'I'm doing fine'? My soul mate is Kim frickin' Jisoo!?"  
  
There were gasps heard from other people, and even some ran off to tell others. Jisoo on the other hand, took in the woman's features, and her eyes widened in shock. The woman is Japanese and about her height. She recognized the woman.

"Minatozaki Sana?!?!" Jisoo exclaimed, "The flirt of TWICE?!"  
  
At that, Sana started to get angry. "Hey?! You're the one who made me freak in my dreams every time I hear someone say 'I'm OK!? And I had to squint my eyes under a bright light?! You made me wake up as soon as I turned around!?"  
  
Now Jisoo was angry. "Excuse me!? Let me tell you something, bitch!"  
  
At that, people gasped and someone yelled 'Cat Fight!" or another said 'First Lovers' Squabble!"

"You had me running towards you," Jisoo said jabbing her finger into Sana's chest, which made both blush but they didn't notice.

"Not to mention, I couldn't see your stupid face because you had your hand over your eyes! It's not my fault you were standing under-"  
  
At that, both women's eyes widened in shock. Jisoo could never see who the woman was because she was covering her eyes under the sun's rays. And in front of a cherry blossom tree. Sana, meanwhile, was thinking of something else.

"No wonder my right arm was over my eyes when I wake up," Sana said in a hushed voice, "I couldn't see your face. Because the light-"  
  
"Blinded me," Jisoo and Sana said together.

While that was going on, people started to watch from where ever they could, including BlackPink and Jihyo. They all were stunned. No one expected Jihyo's flirty bandmate to be the 4D crackhead's soul mate.

Jisoo and Sana just kept staring at each other. Slowly, the two moved closer, inch by inch, and just as they were about to kiss-

A loud growl was heard. Both were thrown off, looking for the source. Then, there was a second loud growl. Amongst the newly found soulmates. They both looked at each other, then realized that the growls were from their stomachs. Both blushed, embarrassed at the situation.

"How about that?" Lisa asked, "Who would've thought that those two would have their first kiss ruined by their stomachs?"  
  
"Hungry girls?" Rose said with a teasing smile, "Or do you have something else in mind?"  
  
The two blushed even harder, looking anywhere but the people around them, now realizing there was an audience. The crowd just laughed at the maknae line's comments, but soon it was quite down.

"Alright everyone," Sunmi shouted, "let's eat the food. We'll let those two be lovey dovey in private."  
  
At that, everyone walked away to let the newly found couple stand alone. Jisoo then shyly looked at Sana, who was also shyly smiling. After a couple moments, Jisoo spoke up.  
  
"So," Jisoo said, "Want to look at the tree?"  
  
Sana had a questioning look to which Jisoo explained further. "I meant, you know, stand under the tree? Might as well get to know more about the place we first met?"  
  
"First met?" Sana asked, "It's at Sunmi's house. I don't know how we're gonna celebrate anniversaries at another person's home."

"Well," Jisoo said with a sly smile, "Sunmi does use this house, but it's rented. So-"  
  
At that, Sana's eyes widened in surprise, then with a sly look.

"Maybe eat first," Sana slyly said, "Then we discuss what to do."  
  
"I've got nothing tomorrow," Jisoo said in return, "And I do have a room all for myself, anyway."  
  
Sana smiled even wider, while Jisoo gave a sneaky one.

"I need you to pick me up tomorrow morning, Tzuyu! Jisoo unnie is gonna fuck Sana unnie at our dorm to let out months of pent up frustration!"  
  
"Yeonwoo! Sorn! One of you has to take me to one of your photoshoots or practices for the next couple of days! I don't want to hear those two fucking like there's no tomorrow!"  
  
"Of course we all saw it, Joy! Jisoo and Sana had a lover's quarrel, argument, whatever! They threw insults at each other like you and I did! Damn it, Suho! Would either you or Joy just get me out of my group's dorm as early as possible!? Those two already had given each other eye sex!"

"TWICE, Assemble! We have another TWICEBP hook up! Heaven help us because it's the flirt and the 4D crackhead!"

Sana and Jisoo both blushed even harder as they heard their bandmates talk about them. Now the whole world knows about them. It's impossible to hide it anyway. Still, the two reached out and held hands, and walked to the table full of food, and got food for each other, already acting like a couple. For the rest of the night, the two just sat at the cherry blossom tree where they first met. The start of what may be the weirdest pairing possible.


	8. Playgirl Meets the Stoic Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana Minatozaki is the most infamous playgirl in all of Japan. Family, and even friends, have gotten so tired of Sana's player ways that they have decided to send Sana to South Korea to meet the Kim family. After Sana arrives, she meets someone who does take her breath away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: BlackPink and TWICE are real groups of people. Don't take this story seriously as it's just an AU fiction. So is Laverne Cox.

Sana Minatozaki just walked to a cafe in the airport, having just taken a flight from Tokyo, Japan to Incheon, South Korea. Wearing an elegant blue shirt and black pants and a pair of expensive looking Nikes, the Japanese woman is looking for the person that will take her to meet her family's potentially next investment. Sana's family ran the well-known Minatozaki Industries, an engineering company that has developed over the past couple of decades a well respected reputation of creating high quality, ecologically sound products that are used for governments, corporations, and even non-profits. The family is also well respected for being involved in social causes, particularly gays and lesbians, and proved it by accepting Sana as bisexual when she came out to being attracted to both men and women. She even accepted intersex people, which her parents admitted that it took a bit for them to accept that, but were thankful to be proven wrong when they met a a transvestite and accepted her as Sana's confidant.

It looked like everything was fine with the family. Unfortunately, even Sana's confidant couldn't take her worst trait. Being a playgirl.

Sana is notorious for sleeping with men _and_ women. Some nights she has all men, other nights all women. There were nights that it was both genders. Sana never had a committed relationship. Whether she was afraid of it or just had no interest, Sana always has scandal follow her. She had one-night stands that led to nowhere. In fact, whenever Sana has someone, she leaves them after at most a few days. Sana just finds someone at every possible party, family gathering, or at work. Sana is such an intelligent inventor that nothing appeared to be a problem for her. Except for relationships.

This time, she went one step too far. Sana had a 'fling' with another woman's husband. Sana's confidant, Laverne Cox, warned her not to be anywhere near that guy, knowing that there was something not right. Sana, though, didn't listen and ended up getting caught by the guy's wife. Sana ended up being assaulted by the woman, and the woman's now ex-husband was ditched. Worse, the guy is a gold digger and has stolen money from rich women. Laverne told her parents about the situation, no longer wanting to see Sana being a playgirl. The one good thing is that Sana did not get pregnant or have some sort of sexually transmitted infection. But even Laverne warned Sana that her player ways can bite her in the ass. And it did.

Tabloids and news organizations just went off like there's no tomorrow. Sana was so drunk for the next few days that she just showed up at meetings looking like she was drowning during a tsunami. Her parents had enough, and decided to send her to South Korea. Not only to lay low, but to also meet the family's potential investment, Kim Screens. The family was interested in investing in other businesses, and the Minatozakis wanted to make a good impression, but with Sana's nightmare scenario, they had not choice but make Sana go. They also told her that she is going to live with the Kims, as a way to not only know them better but to stay out of trouble. Laverne will handle the PR situation at home, as she is a well-known transgendered corporate attorney, and had been assigned to the Minatozaki's based on good recommendations from her firm's bosses. She will, however, keep tabs on Sana.

Back to the moment, Sana just sat and waited for her arrival party. Sana took the time to take out her iPad and read up on Kim Screens. Sana did not feel like it was necessary for her family to invest in other industries, but her parents not only wanted to make money, but expand and do more for others. Sana found the PDF file for Kim Screens and opened it. Sana read about Kim Screens. A small but well known independent entertainment company that has risen through the ranks of the idol industry, being part of a new wave of agencies that allow idols to date after they debut and focused on the well-being of their trainees. Along with P-Nation, it was a game changer for the industry. Even bigger, more established agencies had a healthy respect for Kim Screens.  
  
The name doesn't seem to make sense, but that's because it started out as a studio for music videos and short films. It grew to become an agency to represent actors and it grew more when it had signed a major singer turned actress. Her success blew up the studio's brand, but it still is an independent company that even PSY himself admitted to being jealous, but respects how the family that runs it are still humble.

Sana didn't seem impressed, snorting at what she read. Sana was not at all interested in the entertainment industry, unless it's musically related. She did see that Kim Screens is now run by one of the daughters of the founder. Specifically, the eldest daughter and eldest child. Sana mentally admitted to herself that she was impressed by the fact that an important studio is being run by a woman in an industry that does not have enough of them. Need more women like that in charge, she thought. She also read that the Kims are very private, not interested in being out front of the public eye, avoiding unnecessary problems. Unlike Sana.

'Probably why my folks sent me to live with them', Sana thought.

As she was scrolling through her tablet, she felt the gazes of people on her. In fact, it's been that way since she got on the plane. Sana knew she was in deep shit, and now it's gone beyond Japan. As she was ignoring the people, she felt someone standing by her seat. Confused, Sana looked up, only to see a rather tall woman, taller than her to say the least, standing next to her. The woman has long black hair, wore a yellow shirt and black pants. She had red lipstick on, but no mascara. She has a thin face but it looked heart shaped, and big brown eyes.

"Ms. Sana?" the woman asked.

Sana then thought that this woman must be her greeter.

"That's me," Sane said while standing up.

The other woman's eyes widened and a small smile formed on her face. She bowed and then extended her hand for a handshake. Sana took it and shook the woman's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you," the woman calmly said even in the presence of the daughter of a famous family, "Especially one who is a brilliant inventor such as yourself for a well know company. I am Kim Dabim. You can also call me Yeonwoo."

Sana's eyebrow rose up a bit.

"Are you related to Kim Screens?" Sana asked in a hushed voice.

The woman, Yeonwoo, quickly nodded.

"Yes," Yeonwoo said, "I am the younger sister of the current CEO. She's waiting for your arrival. May I take your bags?"

Sana shook her head. "It's alright. I only have a couple suitcases and my purse."  
  
"Let me take one?" Yeonwoo offered.  
  
Sana didn't want to argue, so she let Yeonwoo do so. "Sure, but-"

Suddenly, Yeonwoo went for the biggest suitcase, which has all of Sana's clothes and other items. Sana's mouth dropped when she saw how the taller, thinner woman just hefted the bag like it was a pillow and carried it in both her arms. Other people noticed and started to take photos and videos of the scene.

"Don't mind me, Ms. Sana," Yeonwoo said realizing the scene, "I'm just that naturally strong. Or at least, strong enough to carry objects. I'm not an athlete if that's what you're thinking. I just have this ability to do so after working out a lot."  
  
Sana dumbly nodded, surprised at Yeonwoo's natural strength. She also noticed a ring on Yeonwoo's ring finger but didn't press on it as Yeonwoo spoke.

"Shall we go, Ms?" Yeonwoo asked.

"Sure," Sana said, "But don't call me 'Ms.'? Just call me Sana."  
  
Yeonowo nodded. "Of course, if that's what you wish."

Sana nodded, smiling a bit and followed the taller woman while carrying her other suitcase and her purse. The two went outside, and noticed a car that is parked in front of the terminal. Another person walked out of the car's driver's side after the trunk popped open. It is a woman as tall as Yeonwoo, with bright red hair, wearing a pair of blue jeans to go with flats and a white blouse.

"Hey Yeonwoo," the woman said. Sana noticed the Australian accents.

"Oh, Ms. Sana?" the woman said noticing Sana, "I apologize."  
  
"It's fine," Sana quickly added, "not gonna hold it against you. Just call me Sana. And you are?"  
  
"Park Chaeyoung," the woman said, "You can also call me Rose."

Yeonwoo just put the suitcase into the trunk and went to get the other suitcase. Sana allowed it, and Yeonwoo put it into the trunk. She closed it and they went to get into the car.

"Here you are," Rose said opening the front door.  
  
"I'll take the back," Sana said, "I'll probably fall asleep since I took an early flight and preferred to lounge in the back.

Rose nodded, although she was a bit confused at Sana's reasoning. Sana got into the back seat, while Rose got into the driver seat and Yeonwoo in the passenger. The car was driven off. Sana noticed the river when they got onto the bridge, and after half an hour, the car reached the other side and got closer to the airport. During that drive, Yeonwoo called what Sana assumed was the boss, since Yeonwoo said 'unnie.'

After that, the two turned their attention to Sana.

"Hope your flight wasn't terrible, Sana," Rose said, "You took an early flight this morning."  
  
"It's fine," Sana said, "Not that I had a choice."  
  
"We were made aware," Yeonwoo interjected, "The crazy thing is that appa agreed to do so."

Sana was now curious.

"Really?" Sana asked, "And are you the one running Kim Screens?"

Yeonwoo suddenly laughed. That confused Sana. After several seconds, Yeonwoo was regaining breath.

"Ohmygosh," Yeonwoo spitted out, "That's too funny. I'm the _second_ daughter, so depending on your point of view, I got lucky to not have to run the agency. It's better run by my older sister, the oldest child. You'll meet her soon."  
  
Sana felt embarrassed, but then again, the CEO is not really outgoing. She wondered who the CEO is. Suddenly, Rose spoke up.

"Just so you know," Rose said, "while we were all aware of recent events, we don't hold it against you. Just be prepared for the youngest cousin to go try to flirt with you. She's even more of a playgirl than you might think."

Sana didn't show, but she felt embarrassed that she allowed herself to be caught up in an affair. Especially when she's only interested in single people. Guess that's what Lavenre warned her about but she was basically Tony Stark's female version.

"Not that it matters," Sana said, "But I appreciate the heads up. But out of curiosity, who else is involved with this agency?"

Before any response could be made, there was a phone ring. Yeonwoo picked it up on the car play.

"Hello?" Yeonwoo asked.

"Yo, yo, yo!" a deep voice was heard, "What up, what up, bitches?!"  
  
Sana felt jarred out of her thoughts because she certainly didn't expect that to happen. It was really an out of nowhere voice.

"Yah, Lalisa!" Rose exclaimed, "What are you calling us for? We're coming to the studio."

"I know," Lalisa said, "But the boss called me in for an emergency meeting. Turns out Jennie unnie has to pull Yeri's butt out of the fire again. We're meeting at the house."

Rose and Yeonwoo groaned in frustration. Sana figured that's probably a hint of what they said earlier.

"I guess we have to be there," Rose said, "Ok, we're like 40 minutes away. Luckily traffic isn't too bad. We'll be there as soon as possible."  
  
"Better hope so," Lisa said, "You-know-who isn't in a good mood."  
  
"I heard that, Pranpriya," a husky voice interrupted.

Rose and Yeonwoo immediately froze. They knew exactly who that was, especially when people are annoyed with Lisa. Sana, on the other hand, felt something different. Like she felt attracted to the husky voice, without seeing the person who has it. Sana, for some reason, felt like she was shaken out of a dream and that voice is what she woke up to. But back to the moment at hand, Yeonwoo was talking.

"-unnie, don't be too hard on cousin Yeri," Yeonwoo said, "How bad can it be?"  
  
"Is the Minatozaki woman with you?" the husky voice asked.

Sana was definitely getting the sense that whoever it was, was someone who is all business. No fun, Sana thought. The other two women, however, were confused.

"Umm, yeah," Rose said.

The husky voice sighed. "Alright, then," the voice continued, "Bring her along. We're meeting at the house anyway. We'll meet her after the emergency meeting."  
  
The two taller women nodded, even though they were not with the person.

"Got it, unnie," Yeonwoo said, "See you soon."  
  
"Bye, unnie!" Rose said.

"Later," the voice said.

At that, the call ended.

"Uh oh," Rose said, "I forgot to tell her to not kill Lisa."  
  
At that, Yeonwoo chuckled. "She's not gonna kill her favorite girl. Well, outside her own family. Besides, only Lisa's both brave _and_ stupid enough to piss her off and survive."  
  
"True," Rose said.

Sana was quiet the whole time, feeling rather intrusive regarding the conversation that took place. Rose noticed it and spoke up.

"Don't worry, Sana," Yeoonwoo said, "It's not all that bad. Well, maybe it is, but unnie isn't all that strict. You'll like her."  
  
Rose snorted. "Yeah, when hell freezes over. She's not had any since-"

"OK!" Yeonwoo started, "Park Chaeyoung! Focus on the road. Remember last time you nearly caused an accident?"  
  
Rose immediately yelped in defiance. "Hey! That stupid man tried to throw a brick at me! He was gonna kill me!"  
  
"He was carrying a pile of bricks in a wheelbarrow while working on a building," Yeonwoo interjected, "And you thought hit the guy, only to see him with the bricks and thought that he was trying to set up a wall for you crash into."  
  
"In my defense," Rose said, "Those bricks are used for crash test dummies. And I was nearly one."  
  
"Yeah," Yeonwoo said, "By driving into a construction zone after you made a wrong turn. In Hongade, of all places!"

The two continued bickering, and Sana couldn't help but admire the fact that these two women were getting along so well. It made her miss Laverne, but she knew she put Lavenre in a tough spot. That's Sana's fault, but she is still a playgirl. After that scandal, she was again making out with people, and when her parents decided enough was enough, she was about to get into a woman's pants. Sana is an only child, and she was always someone her parents just couldn't bare to let out of their sight. So it surprised her when her parents sent her to South Korea for basically a business trip.

After the two stopped bickering, they invited Sana into her conversation, talking about her job. Sana also learned that Yeonwoo is in charge of fashion designing with her older cousin, Jennie Kim. Sana was surprised, as she heard Jennie stopped doing music because of cancer. Yeonwoo and Rose sadly confirmed that Jennie cannot sing anymore, but she can still rap. It's just that Jennie now focuses her energy on fashion designing, which was always her main focus. Yeonwoo models with Lisa, who is the choreographer for the family company. Sana found out that Lisa is dating Rose's sister, Sooyoung, aka Joy. Rose is actually the one engaged to Jennie, which Sana then noticed the ring on the Aussie's finger when they stopped in traffic. Sana congratulate Rose and the latter was just speaking so highly of Jennie. Sana also learned that Rose is a singer, and has become popular in the country due to doing OST's and collabs, as well as being part of a duet with her sister. And Yeonwoo is actually a film producer, which surprised Sana. Yeonwoo admitted that she doesn't have the acting bug, or any ability to be believable on screen, yet she enjoyed making shows and movies. Yeonwoo has become one of the hottest rising people behind the camera, and is well known for scouting.

Sana admitted to the two that it's a pretty impressive group of people in entertainment, and Yeonwoo proudly boasted of her family's achievements. Finally, the group arrived at a mansion. It was big, but not gaudy. The car was parked, and a maid and a butler arrived.

"Hello, Ms. Rose," the man said, "Ms. Yeonwoo. And Ms. Sana?"  
  
The three stepped out of the car as the man arrived.

"I am Sana," she said while extending a hand. The butler took it and shook it, and the same was done with the maid.

"Pleasure, ma'am," the maid said, "We'll take your suitcases. The master requests Ms. Yeonwoo and Ms. Rose to the meeting room. She asked Ms. Sana to be showed to her room."  
  
"Of course," Yeonwoo blandly said, "Why expose Sana to my older sister's freezer?"

"Ms. Yeonwoo," the maid scolded.

"We'll be heading there now," Rose said, "Sana, if you don't mind?"  
  
Sana shook her head no. "I'll be fine. Don't want to hold you two back anymore."

"Come on then," Rose said to Yeonwoo, "Let's find out what Yeri did."  
  
Yeonwoo groaned and followed her soon-to-be sister-in-law. As the two went into the house, the servants led Sana inside. Sana was impressed at how splendid the interior was, yet simplistic. Sana followed the butler and the maid upstairs to the second floor. The two led Sana to the furthest room at the end of the hallway.

"Here we are," the maid said as she opened the door.

When the maid did so, they went inside the room. Sana was showed a moderate sized bedroom with a queen sized bed, and a hardwood flooring. The window showed the backyard, which was well maintained. There were also cherry blossom trees. She was also showed the bathroom, which has a sliding door.

"Make yourself at home," the butler said, "Master Kim will call for you when ready. Do not hesitate to call us for anything."  
  
"Thank you," Sana said with a quick bow, "I shall."  
  
The two servants bowed and walked out of the room. Sana then got her things put together, but then noticed her phone needing a charge. She got the charger and had her phone charged. She noticed after it was able to be unlocked, Sana saw a text from her dad. Telling her to not try to make any moves on any of the women there. Sana rolled her eyes, knowing that her dad thought she will try to play with anyone.

After a few minutes of settling herself, she heard a knock on the door. Sana said 'Come in', and she looked up to see the door open to reveal the servant form earlier.  
  
"I do apologize," the servant said, "But Master Kim requests your presence in the living room. She seemed to have finished earlier than I thought."  
  
Sana was confused. The servant said 'she'?

"It's alright," Sana said, "I'll come down now."  
  
"Very good Ms. Sana," the servant said, "Follow me, please."  
  
Sana did so, and when they went down the stairs, the butler showed her to another room that had doors closed. As they got closer, she heard some voices.

"-honestly, Yeri!" Sana recognized the voice as Yeonwoo's, "What the hell were you thinking?! I told you that guy was bad! He doesn't deserve you for being such a scumbag!"

"Unnie" another woman's voice said, though in an almost crying manner.

"Yeonwoo, stop," another voice said, "This isn't helping. And I'm the one who should've seen the signs."  
  
"Like hell you did!" Yeonwoo screamed.

"Kim Dabin!" Rose's voice was heard, "That's uncalled for!"

Sana was guilt for overhearing a private argument, but it's unavoidable when why got closer.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," Yeonwoo was heard, "I'm just so, so..."  
  
Before anything else could be heard, the butler knocked on the door. There was silence, and after a moment, the door was cracked open a bit.

"Yes?" an unrecognized voice was heard.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Ms. Lisa," the butler said, "But Ms. Sana is here."  
  
"Let her in," a husky voice was heard. The same one that made Sana feel awake.

The butler turned to Sana and waved to the door. "Step right in, please."  
  
The butler stood to the side when he said that, and Sana walked towards the door, which was already a cracked opened. Sana stepped in, and saw a beautiful room where it is a gathering room of some kind. There was a table in the middle of the room, with women sitting at it, while there was a woman standing at the window, her back towards Sana and the woman's reddish hair is in a simple ponytail.

The women at the table turned and saw Sana. The women stood up, and, with the exception of Rose and Yeonwoo, bowed.

"Hello, Minatozaki Sana!" the women said.  
  
"Hello," Sana said while bowing.

Sana stood back up and eyed the present occupants. There was a tall blonde woman, almost as tall as Rose, sitting closer to Sana, and this blonde has a dancer's body. She had a doll like face, big lips, and big brown eyes. She wore sports clothing, as if she just came from a run. There was a very petite woman sitting next to Rose, wearing casual clothing and her dark black hair in a ponytail. Sana noticed that the woman had tear stains on her face. Sana felt bad for her, thinking that something has happened to her recently. Sana then saw Rose at the end of the table, holding the petite woman's left hand. Sana also saw across from Rose a woman with cat like eyes, long black hair that had been put into a ponytail, with a small round face that has dumpling like cheeks, and the woman wore an elegant suit. Yeonwoo was sitting next to this woman, but Yeonwoo looked upset.  
  
Sana looked to the person standing at the window, though Sana could tell that this was a woman.

"Ms. Minatozaki?" the husky voice said.

Sana was startled but she managed to speak up. "Y-Yes, that's me."  
  
The woman then turned around, slowly, and Sana's breath was caught in her throat. Sana gasped but she didn't care if anyone else heard her or not. The woman that is now facing her is one that looks like a goddess. A heart shaped face to go with heart shaped lips. Her brown eyes that looked like they could stare at her for days. She wore such a well made business suit that just accentuated her body. Sana never saw anyone like it before, and she was hooked.

"Welcome," the woman simply said, "I am Kim Jisoo. I'm the CEO of Kim Screens. Welcome to our home."  
  
Sana was taken aback a bit at Jisoo's seemingly robotic voice. It was really unnerving to hear such a deep voice come off as monotonous, a strange dynamic.

"I believe you already met Yeonwoo and Rose," Jisoo said, to which Sana nodded, "Now meet the others. Lalisa."  
  
The blonde immediately stood straight and looked at San. "Hi, I'm Lalisa Manoban. You can call me Lisa. I'm the choreographer for Kim Screens' idol trainees."  
  
Then Jennie walked around Yeonwoo and approached Sana. She was surprised that a famous person like Jennie Kim would personally approach her. The woman held out a hand and Sana slowly took it. The two shook hands.  
  
"I'm Jennie Kim," the woman said, "I'm Jisoo and Yeonwoo's cousin. And Rose's fiancee, and speaking of which, you can see she's with my younger sister, Yeri."  
  
At that, Rose nudged the petite woman a bit, who Sana now knows is Yeri. She wore a pair of jeans and a light white shirt.

"H-H-Hi," Yeri shyly said.

Sana couldn't help but feel sorry for her, whatever that may be. But for now, Sana has to try to make a good impression on the person who is in charge of the business her family wants to invest in. Kim Jisoo, now that's a name Sana isn't going to forget.

"We have business to attend to," Jisoo said, "And I would like for us to get started immediately. Let us discuss first what is planned out, shall we?"  
  
JIsoo waved her hand towards the one chair available, which is next at the other end of the table opposite Jisoo. Sana went to the seat, and Jisoo sat down first. After that, the others followed suit. Sana felt really out of place, yet she cannot help but admire the goddess sitting across from her. It'll be interesting to see how this woman acts towards her.

"It's time to discuss what your family wants with my family's company," Jisoo bluntly said, "We will discuss it now. Yeonwoo?"  
  
At that, Sana starts her journey of not only changing her attitude as a playgirl, but to obtain something, or someone, that will make her feel it was all worth it. That Sana will find out things about the family that have lead each one to where they are now, and Sana will also find that Kim Jisoo is a woman who has reasons for acting in the robotic way she just expressed a moment ago. And Sana will find out what has made Jisoo so seemingly distant from others, and how Sana will make Jisoo hers.

For the first time ever, the playgirl will be challenged by the goddess. And in some way, Sana and Jisoo will enjoy it.


	9. Lisoo vs JiTzu: Who Wins?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo is unable to commit to anyone. She just cannot, and is totally ignorant of Lisa and Tzuyu's interest in her. BlackPink and TWICE can't stand this because Jisoo just focuses too much on taking care of others. And strangely enough, Jisoo has been distant from everyone. Lisa and Tzuyu decide to take matters in to their own hands. And the results are, shall we say, interesting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: BlackPink, TWICE, and Red Velvet are all real groups of people working for actual entertainment companies. Any other idol that actually exists and is mentioned is fictionalized.
> 
> Just a warning: moments of BDSM, though hopefully it won't be too much for people.

It's another fan sign event, and again it seems like Jisoo just seems to play hard to get, at least in the eyes of her bandmates and other idols. Both BlackPink and TWICE were doing their fan signs at the same time, but everyone, except Jisoo, knew that Lisa Manoban and Chou Tzuyu, the maknaes of both groups, were still eyeing Jisoo, jealous whenever a guy or a girl tries to talk up Jisoo. Said person just gives her usual smile and 4D personality, but deep down, she was a woman who just didn't know what she really wanted outside of idol life, let alone after it. And the two groups knew to some extent.

For years, both groups knew that Jisoo was always difficult to open up to anyone, even amongst her own group. Jisoo never tried to date even after the dating ban she had after signing with YG in 2011 expired. Jennie and Rose knew that Lisa had feelings for Jisoo, but she turned her down, not feeling that she can give Lisa what she wanted. It hurt her, but Lisa understood, as Jisoo was always someone who cared more about looking after someone more than herself, and in an unhealthy way, to make herself feel good. Even TWICE knew that, but Jisoo's best friend from that group, Im Nayeon, criticized her for turning down someone who was willing to give her a chance to love.

After BlackPink and TWICE had their 2018's done, the former went on their world tour, where in Thailand, Jisoo just decided to play with Lisa for the fans.

When Lisa asked who was taken, she got a response for sure. When Jisoo said she was taken, Lisa just had to ask who was it, and Jisoo just said directly to Lisa 'You'. That made Lisa collapse, sort of, and Jisoo had to get fan service to go crazy at that time. Unfortunately, Lisa knew that after that Jisoo just went back to being her usual, stoic self. Yes, Lisa knows that Jisoo is a crackhead, but Jisoo never really thought of doing a thing for anyone but herself. What that meant is that she only cared about what she can do for herself by doing things for others. Jisoo felt that the happier people are with her help, then there was no need fo anything for herself. In that sense, Jisoo always told her bandmates that she only helped Lisa because she felt sorry for Lisa not being able catch up with others when they were trainees and wanted to help her make it. Jennie and Rose called B.S. on that, seeing how Jisoo always treats Lisa like something more than a friend, and even without it, was willing to sacrifice her time to help her and to an extent Rose. Even Lisa could see that, but Jisoo is unable to truly express herself beyond what she knew.

That's because Jisoo never truly felt loved beyond familial and friendship. Everyone in BlackPink knew she is a lesbian, as Jisoo admitted it to her bandmates one time, by accident, and they didn't care. They only see Jisoo, gay or not, and still love their unnie. The problem, though, is that Jisoo never wanted to be loved. Her bandmates thought it was because of the fans having trolls amongst them to mock or bash her online, though everyone has been pretty much ignored one point or another for Lisa. Truthfully, everyone knew that Jisoo told them that she was actually a player in high school. A heartbreaker. That surprised Jisoo's bandmates, as her classmates prior to joining YG talked about how Jisoo treated everyone with kindness. That was true, but Jisoo had flings with classmates, specifically the female half. Jisoo just went out with girls because she wanted them to feel good, but Jisoo never tried to have a relationship, knowing that she herself had no interest in anyone. Lisa still held out hope but she has competition.

That competition was sitting across from BlackPink's table. TWICE's maknae, Chou Tzuyu.

The tall Taiwanese woman, surprisingly, was able to get along with Jisoo rather well. Personality wise, they were kind of similar. Tzuyu is just straight up blunt and fiery, but Jisoo always expressed her true self through her 4D personality. Surprisingly, both were reserved in private. Tzuyu, while from a slightly more open minded country in Taiwan, also kept her sexuality private. She expressed her sexuality in private to her bandmates after they debuted, not knowing whether or not they would accept it. Her bandmates, surprisingly, just accepted it as normal. Tzuyu was surprised, but it was because they already knew she is bisexual, all because Tzuyu, after celebrating her 18th birthday, forgot to close the door to her hotel room when a couple of her bandmates caught her 'playing along' with a webcam woman. Not to mention that Tzuyu was rather loud and talking dirty, and kept going with watching a man and a woman having sex, talking about wanting the guy to compare how the two women taste. Tzuyu was embarrassed beyond belief and wanted to die, but they were rather understanding. Plus, they suspected the whole time. Tzuyu was relieved they accepted her, but they never let her live it down about keeping her dirty thoughts private. Tzuyu was always made fun of for it.

One time, Tzuyu accidentally lost her necklace during 'Inkigayo'. How she did that, only Tzuyu could tell that, and even that is questionable. Still, Tzuyu was unable to find her beloved ring, as it belonged to her fraternal grandmother and she always held it close to her. Tzuyu never took it off but had to during the show because it was getting caught up in her stage outfit, and she had to avoid a wardrobe malfunction. Tzuyu was looking for it in the dressing room, and while in despair, along with not showing up with her unnies on stage, someone called out to her.

_"**Excuse me**_", a husky voice called out, **_"is this yours? I found it in the hallway near your band's dressing room."_**

Tzuyu looked up, and noticed BlackPink's unnie, Kim Jisoo. For some reason, Tzuyu never really noticed how uniquely beautiful Jisoo was, as she was an emcee for the year. Jisoo called out again, and showed her the golden ring with a pearl on it. Tzuyu's grandmother gave her that ring for her birthday, hoping that one day she would find her true love, man or woman. Tzuyu tearfully thanked Jisoo, bowing profusely for it. Jisoo put a hand Tzuyu's shoulder, letting her know that it was ok and was glad to have found it. Tzuyu smiled and Jisoo gave a smile in rerun. Tzuyu was led by Jisoo the stage, and they took their positions for the end of the show. When Tzuyu told her bandmates what happened, none of them was surprised. But when Tzuyu had a look of at least being infatuated, Nayeon immediately warned her off. That surprised even the group's leader, Jihyo, leading everyone to wonder why.

** _"Because Jisoo doesn't do relationships_ ** _," Jihyo said, _ ** _"And, more importantly, she doesn't care for them. She never wanted to commit. I found out from her and her bandmates that Jisoo only cares for herself if she makes others better. When she helps her younger members, that's when she feels the happiest. Other than that, even as I became friends with her, she was always closed off and distant outside of people she doesn't know. It takes a lot of effort for her to let strangers in. It's like she wants something but cannot figure it out."_ **

While that made everyone confused, that didn't stop Tzuyu. She always thought of the Korean beauty, and thankfully, none of her bandmates were LGBTQI+. Or at least Sana is lesbian, but she already found someone back in Japan.

Back to the present, the fan sign was done and both groups went to the back rooms to relax. The two groups got to talk to one another, however Jisoo was sitting next to Jennie and Rose while Lisa was talking with a few other members of TWICE.

**"So you guys ready to for Coachella?" **Jihyo asked, **"How exciting!"**

**"Yah!" **Rose exclaimed, **"I still can't believe YG sajangnim even agreed to it. That was totally out of nowhere!"**

Jisoo and Jennie just chuckled at Rose's silliness, though they knew it was warranted because as a group they will go to America and perform there.

"**So jealous," **Mina said, **"But at least you don't have to worry about being a large group to look after. Do you have any idea as to who else will be there?"**

**"Not yet," **Jisoo replied, **"But I hope we get to be on a talk show on the west coast. We already have interviews for talk shows in the US next month. I'd love to be on 'Carpool Karaoke', however, and that looks fun."**

**"Doubt it will happen for the foreseeable future," **Jennie said, **"It's going to take a lot of preplanning before it can be recorded."**  
  
Jisoo just pouted, and that made Tzuyu's heart flutter. Lisa, meanwhile, was talking to fellow rapper Dahyun and dancer Momo. Jyungeon and Sana were also talking with Lisa, and all four TWICE members noticed how Lisa was eyeing Jisoo, and giving Tzuyu the death stare. The four immediately knew, this was going to get ugly should it get out of hand. Tzuyu, for her part, was not aware of it, though Jennie and Rose noticed how Tzuyu was giving Lisa a death stare of her own while the Thai was doing her usual schtick with Jisoo.

As the groups were talking, one of the managers arrived.

**"BlackPink," **the manager said, "**Seventeen**** has also arrived. They're going to meet all of you."**

The girls murmured in understanding, though three of them didn't like it.

Jisoo remembered how Jinyoung, the leader of Seventeen, tried to ask her out after their emceeing was done. Jisoo, however, was not interested, One time, after an award show was done, Jinyoung had her alone and tried again to ask her out. Jisoo said no, and he had blocked her attempt to leave and kissed her. Jisoo was shocked, but she tried to get him off. Jisoo knew that YG will do worse than lock her up in the dungeon. Suddenly, Jinyoung wasn't on her anymore. In fact, Jisoo was pulled away from him, and when she looked up, it was Lisa. The younger woman was mad when she saw Jinyoung kiss Jisoo, but not only was she seeing red, she saw Jisoo resisting and trying to push him off. Lisa angrily asked him what he was doing, and if he realized that he was putting Jisoo at risk, and all of BlackPInk at risk. Jinyoung was being a smartass, saying it's none of her business and he's the oppa. However, Irene showed up, and scolded both Jisoo and Jinyoung. Jisoo for not realizing that someone is trying to cause trouble for her, and Jinyoung for ignoring her attempts to get him off of her. Though Irene didn't see what happened beforehand, she did see Jisoo moving as if trying to resist and trying to push him off of her, and seeing Lisa get her away. Jinyoung knew not to mess with Irene, older or not, as Irene is known to not want bullshitting and will make sure to see what was going on. In that sense, while not a business mind, she is more like a Sherlock Holmes. That's why men not so much hate her, but fear her.

Jisoo was thankful for Lisa, and the latter hugged her in comfort, which the Korean woman gladly accepted, feeling safe in her arms. When they told Jennie and Rose what happened, they were concerned as Jinyoung is from a big boy group that has a huge following in Korea. Thankfully, nothing happened, and all the times since, he has kept his distance. It seemed he got a lecture from his bosses, though Jisoo, to a lesser extent, was criticized because YG basically said she was stupid to go alone. Not that it was entirely untrue, but YG was never known to keep track of things until after the fact.

Seventeen arrived, at least the 9 main ones. Greetings were given, but Jisoo was keeping herself on high alert because she did not want Jinyoung to try anything again. She did not want to risk it. Jinyoung, for his part, apologized to Jisoo, along with BlackPink.

**"Hope everything is good,"** a member of Seventeen said.

Everyone said so, but Jisoo and Lisa were on high alert. JInyoung, for his part, looked ashamed for his actions. After a quick conversation, Seventeen left, but before that, Jinyoung asked to say behind. It looked questionable, but his manager nodded, though he watched closely. Jinyoung approached Jisoo.

**"Jisoo-yah," **Jinyoung said, **"Can we talk? Alone?"**

Jisoo stiffened. BlackPink noticed, and even TWICE. They heard what Jinyoung tried to do, and that ticked off even other male idols, especially the older ones.

**"Why?" **Jisoo asked.

Jinyoung knew that it was going to be difficult, so he tried what he should have done before. 

**"It's nowhere specific," **Jinyoung replied, **"But your bandmates can keep an eye if they want."**

At that, Jennie stepped int. **"No, you're not going to talk to her. You can talk to us right here, right now."**

Jinyoung knew he lost. If Jisoo is considered the 'mom' of the group, Jennie is the, well, if not 'dad', then the unofficial leader of the group. Rose also stood by, and she can be very protective herself. Lisa was obviously standing close by.

TWICE and Seventeen watched with curiosity. Tzuyu, however, was not sure whether to feel jealous of Lisa, or to just feel worry for Jisoo. Maybe both?

Jinyoung, for his part, nodded in agreement.

_"_**You met hate m****e," **Jinyoung said, quickly continuing after seeing the looks on BlackPink's faces, **"I hate myself too. Dating ban or not, I should've respected your feelings. At least your space. And I'm sorry, not only for causing myself trouble, but also you. Please forgive me."**

Jinyoung bowed after finishing, but he didn't start off well. It was silent for a few seconds, but Jisoo spoke.

**"I'd never want to date you anyway," **Jisoo said, **"And I have no interest for the foreseeable future. So if you want to date someone, go right ahead. Your life. But don't bother me again, or else I will make sure you will not have children."**

That made everyone present shocked. Even Jennie, who can be considered Jisoo's best friend, was surprised. Jisoo was never one to be threatening anyone, but that moment with Jinyoung upset her enough to the point of at least start being angry. Jinyoung, while externally kept a straight face, was internally jumpy. He decided to cut bait and run.

**"I promise I won't do that again," **Jinyoung said, **"And I'm sorry. I will leave you be. Good-bye, BlackPink. TWICE."**

Jinyoung bowed again and rejoined his group, and the all left. After they did, Jisoo just let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and collapsed onto the couch. The rest of the women, while keeping their space to let her breathe, approached Jisoo with concern.

**"You ok?" **Nayoen asked. Jisoo wordlessly nodded in confirmation.

While Lisa was still holding Jisoo's hand, Tzuyu approached Jisoo's front, and knelt down in front of her. Jisoo noticed her, and Tzuyu cautiously held out her right hand. Jisoo, though weather tired, accepted it with her left hand since Lisa was holding her right one. The two quietly shook hands, with Jisoo giving a small smile and Tzuyu in return. Lisa saw it, and felt a little jealous, but she knew it wasn't the time.

Tzuyu, meanwhile, remembered something similar that happened when Jisoo was at a photoshoot that Tzuyu also was a part of that day. Tzuyu went to the dressing room Jisoo was in, but when she opened the door, she saw Jisoo being kissed by a female make up artist and Jisoo was about to push her away. Tzuyu was stunned, as Jisoo never showed any kind of physical aggression. Quickly, though, Tzuyu went in and stood somewhat between the woman and Jisoo, who, upset as she was, asked the woman what she was doing. The blonde was acting like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar, and stuttered. Tzuyu then approached the two, asking what was going on. Jisoo said she pushed off the woman because she was kissed by her and it was when Jisoo turned to leave. The woman then said she wanted to kiss Jisoo because it was her only chance to be with her. The managers for Tzuyu and Jisoo, respectively, arrived. One of the staffers with Jisoo was in the same room, but in another part when she saw the woman being shoved back by Jisoo and heard Jisoo asking what she was doing. Jisoo told them what happened, and Tzuyu saw the whole thing. The studio's boss immediately scolded the employee and she had given not only a warning, but also put her on probation for her unacceptable behavior. The woman apologized and left the group. Jisoo, for her part, after getting out of the make up room, thanked Tzuyu and hugged her, which the taller woman accepted.

From then on, the two kept in contact via social media. YG, for his part, thanked Tzuyu and JYP for helping Jisoo. Not much, but still.

BlackPink and TWICE then went to a restaurant that knew to keep their privacy important. It is a barbecue house, and it had a special room for the two. With 13 people, they were able to have a floor reserved for them, and an exit to get out without interruption. Everyone was having fun, even Jisoo, who had been rather quiet for the last few months. It was as if Jisoo, even with her improvement as a singer and dancer, was still rather bogged down. As if she had something on her mind. Even so, Jisoo always gave food to each person, even when they didn't ask for it. Jisoo was just being the caring friend. After eating, the group decided to spend time talking to each other more.

Jisoo was talking to Nayeon, TWICE's Chaeyoung, and Sana while Jennie and Rose were talking to the rest of the group. Except, Tzuyu and Lisa were standing across from each other. As if they were in a silent war only they knew, but of course, their bandmates, with the exception of Jisooo, knew. They're definitely not stupid. None said anything, however, as they just decided to let them figure it out themselves. What they didn't know, was that the two were talking to each other, regarding the same topic.

**"So," **Lisa said.

**"So,"** Tzuyu said.

**"I see how you're acting with Jisoo," **Lisa blandly said, **"Care to explain?"**

**"Not like it's any of your business," **Tzuyu said, **"But I actually am interested in courting her."**

Lisa cocked an eyebrow. **"Oh, really? Pray, do tell, how? Since I'm the one who knows her best."**

Tzuyu gave a mocking smile, as if to challenge Lisa. To her credit, Lisa didn't back down.

**"I intend to let my intentions known," **Tzuyu said, **"And you can't stop me. You had your chance."**

Lisa fugitively had steam coming out of her ears and Tzuyu enjoyed it, only for Lisa to bite back.

**"Like you didn't take it already?" **Lisa asked, which caused Tzuyu to drop her smile a bit, **"Let's face it, you aren't around her as much as you'd like to be. Sure, I've been busy myself, but she is always coming back to the dorm earlier than the others to see how I'm doing. In fact, she's already introduced me to her family. Beat that, huh?"**

Tzuyu was stumped. It's true that Lisa has been invited by Jisoo numerous times to her family moments. Tzuyu knew she was in trouble, but she won't give up.

**"You may be around her family," **Tzuyu said, **"But it's easy to say that when you haven't yet been official."  
  
****"True," **Lisa admitted, **"But unfortunately for you, I'm a lot closer to it than you ever will. Like the times you go with Nayeon unnie just to meet with Jisoo, if not at least attempt to do so."**

**"Of course," **Tzuyu said, **"But that doesn't mean I won't stop trying, even if Jisoo has been known to be distant. And you know it yourself that she has been distant lately."**  
  
Lisa hated to admit it, but that was true. Jisoo, strangely enough, has been rather distant from her own bandmates. Even more so than usual. And even with her 4D personality, Jisoo seemed to be forcing it. Still, Lisa won't stop fighting.

**"How about this?" **Lisa asked, **"We settle this once and for all."**

Tzuyu raised her eyebrow at the suggestion. **"How so?" **she asked.

Lisa turned to where Jisoo was, talking to Tzuyu's older members. Tzuyu followed Lisa's sight, and saw where it was. She turned back to the Thai woman.

**"Simple," **Lisa said, **"We both talk to Jisoo. And find out if she does have any feelings for us. That way, if one of us is the one she wants, or even if it's neither of us, we find out for sure. Otherwise, we keep on courting her unless otherwise. Deal?"**

Tzuyu thought about it. There was never a time to find out for certain. Besides, what did she have to lose.

Tzuyu let out a hand. **"Deal."**

Lisa smirked and shook Tzuyu's hand. Both attempted to give out hard grips, but neither budged. A few of TWICE and Jennie and Rose saw it, and could only think of one thing.

'Uh-oh'.

The groups were about ready to go, but then that's when things take a turn. Lisa approached Jisoo first.

**"Unnie?" **Lisa said, **"Can you come with me to the bathroom? I need to talk to you about something?"**

Jisoo looked at Lisa, who was sitting across from her. **"Sure"**, Jisoo said.

As the two bandmates went to go, Tzuyu approached them. **"I have something I need to ask you guys, too. Mind if I ****join?"**

Jisoo nodded, while Lisa said nothing. The three then walked off to the ladies' room. The rest of TWICE and BlackPink just looked at each other, knowing what was going on.

**"20 won that Jisoo turns both down," **Rose randomly said.

**"50 that Jisoo picks Tzuyu," **Sana confidently said.

**"Bitch, Jisoo may be cheating on both already with someone from Red Velvet," **Dahyuns said, **"50 on that and another 10 that she turns both down."**

**"100 won that she picks Lisa," **Momo said.

**"Hell no!" **Jennie said, **"150 that she goes on dates with both of them before deciding who to pick."**

The rest of TWICE 'oohed' at that. All the members made bets, even Jihyo and Nayeon. Meanwhile, Jisoo, Lisa, and Tzuyu went to the bathroom.

As Jisoo turned, she saw Lisa lock the door. It wasn't a huge bathroom, but Jisoo was nervous. Twice she already had unwanted kisses from a guy and a girl. Jisoo was concerned about what they were doing, if not already suspected about them in the first place.

"**Kim Jisoo," **Lisa said, **"You have been very hard to get lately. Don't you know my feelings for you?"**

Tzuyu snorted. **"_Your_ feelings? How about mine?"**

Tzuyu turned to Jisoo. **"Ever since that day you helped find my grandmother's ring, I can't stop thinking about you. Every night, every day, you're always in my dreams. The day I saw you being harassed by that crazy woman, I swore to always be near you, even with our schedules. I can't stand the fact you won't recognize my feelings. Yes, I'm bisexual. And I know you are lesbian, but I promise you, I won't ever let you go. I would more than swear off men. I would gladly ignore any guy just for you. Please, let me be the one to court you?"**

Jisoo was stunned. She didn't expect Tzuyu to admit her feelings, but that made Jisoo scared. Not because of Tzuyu's feelings, but Jisoo's own personal thoughts. Lisa, however, spoke up.

**"I've always known you since the day we met as trainees. You were the first one to take me in. The first one to teach me Korean. The one who is my other half. Not just as the wacky duo, but the two members of BlackPink who are always the light of everyone's world. I remember the day you were frightened when Jinyoung tried to kiss you without your permission. How you said you were never ** **interested in dating him, or any guy for that matter. You first came out to me not long after we debuted, and I was with you when you told your parents. You told them yourself, while I was asked to stay close to you in case something happened. I heard the arguments, but you made it clear that you are what you are. Your parents knew that you were always gay, and I came into defend you when they thought you were making it up. Thankfully your parents accepted it, but still rather they knew someone else is gay, at least outside of direct family. I always stood by you, and you know that I'm bisexual too, but like Tzuyu said, who needs a man? You have me, always."**

Now Jisoo was scared. She was aware of Lisa's feelings, but she didn't act on it because she was afraid of what she will tell Lisa. What she really was like. Not just being a playgirl but that she was hiding something else. That she was only putting up a front because she wanted something more than a relationship. She didn't commit because it was something much more serious than commitment. Unfortunately, Lisa and Tzuyu began to argue.

**"You don't know her as well as I do," **Lisa said.

**"I saw how she is more than capable of caring for someone,"** Tzuyu said, **"And I always get to know more about her better than you do."**

**"Try me!"**  
  
"I will!"  
  
"Lets' find out!"  


**"Bring it on!"**

**"Oh it's on!"**

**"It's so on!"**

**"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"**

The two tall women stopped their argument and turned to Jisoo. What they saw was shocking. Jisoo was holding herself, and barely able to stand. She leaned on the sink, trying to compose herself. Lisa never saw Jisoo look so scared in her life, besides coming to those closest to her. Tzuyu never saw this side of her even when dealing with trouble, external or otherwise. They wondered what was going on.

**"Do you know how pathetic you both are?" **Jisoo cried out, tears forming in her eyes, **"That you want me? Either one of you? I always try to be the charitable one. Trying to be the good girl. The compassionate helper. The I've been that way since I was a child."**

**"What are you talking about?" **Tzuyu asked in confusion.

**"Unnie," **Lisa exclaimed, **"If it's about you being gay, there's nothing wrong with-"**

**"It's not that," **Jisoo interrupted, **"I know you both want me, but I can't give you either of that. I only want to take from you. I'm too selfish! I don't want to be selfish! I want you take whatever you want from me!"**

Now the two women were confused. They take from her? What is she talking about? The two women looked at each other with the same questions in mind.

**"I always feel like I have to give and give and give," **Jisoo said, **"I never tried to think of anything but to be giving. That's why I told you I was a playgirl. I always used it as a way to show I was nice. It didn't matter that I'm a lesbian, for I always acted the same when being a kind soul to others. It was a way to give my female classmates what they want. I let them do whatever they want to me as I long as I'm helping them, and sometimes they return the favor, sometimes they didn't, but either way I didn't care about that at all. I only cared about wanting them to control me. I want to be dominated by someone. All those I help, I only want to be taken care of in return. I want to be in someone's care. When you two helped me, I actually felt safe. I actually felt alive. I felt that I was no longer in control. It was as if I found that woman to control me. To tell me what to do. To dominate me. I wanted one of you to be my alpha, my master, but I couldn't. For I knew you would be disgusted. That either one of you, to say the least, would be disgusted. But with both of you, I definitely know I can't. I don't want to choose."**

Jisoo stopped because her tears were running freely and she struggled to keep it together. Her desires reveled to the two women she didn't want to lose .Lisa and Tzuyu were stunned. Neither expected Jisoo to feel this way. They thought Jisoo cared about people and that was why she always helped her bandmates, even friends, with anything they needed. Any support they would need to deal with the online hate or trouble at home. Jisoo was always the caring one, but to hear her say this? That she wanted to be taken care of by being dominated by someone? Suddenly, it was as if there was a light bulb that went off in each of their minds as the two of them thought of something. They looked at each other and Jisoo saw it, thinking they were disgusted by her and will tell the others.

**"I know you hate me," **Jisoo continued, **"That I am selfish. I always wanted to help whenever I can, but that I wanted to be selfish in asking one of you to be my alpha. The one I follow. I'm sorry, I'm-"**

Suddenly, she felt two bodies surround her. Two pairs of arms then held her, and Jisoo was confused. She looked up, to see Tzuyu with a what looked like a clouded look. Before Jisoo could determine further, she felt her body turned away, and she saw a quick glimpse of Lisa. And then a pair of lips smashed into Jisoo's heart shaped ones. Jisoo was shocked, but unlike the other times, she let that mouth envelop hers, and she closed her eyes in bliss. Jisoo let the person's tongue dominate, as if she was finally letting go. She also felt bites and kisses on the side of her neck after she felt her long hair being moved to the side. There were bites and licks to go along with the kisses. After what seemed like an eternity, one filled with a very sweet feeling, Jisoo opened her eyes and saw Lisa, with a very dark look. Jisoo's body was then turned back to Tzuyu's. And she smashed her lips into Jisoo's already swollen ones. This time, Jisoo tried to resist a bit, but she conceded almost immediately, enjoying the feel of Tzuyu's tongue being shoved into her throat. It was as if Jisoo felt almost alive in the feeling that Tzuyu's rather sloppy kiss was causing. And she also felt the same marks being put on her while she was being kissed by Lisa. The feeling was just electric for Jisoo. Like it's what she was missing all her life.

Finally, after what again seemed like an eternity, the kiss ended, and Jisoo was breathing heavily. She had a dazed look, but then the two women stood in front of Jisoo. Confused, she was about to ask when both smashed their lips onto Jisoo's. Stunned, Jisoo tried to resist, but each time they deepened the kiss. Jisoo felt her resistance lowering each time, their tongues overwhelming her own. There was even a bite from each of them, hard ones, that Jisoo thought there was blood. The kisses continued, with the two women stroking and groping JIsoo's body. The Korean woman just felt alive, relishing in the dominance the two of them had over her.

The double kiss attack suddenly ended, and Jisoo whimpered.

**"Wha-Wha-?"**

**"Oh, how pathetic unnie. You should have said something instead of playing with me. Now you have to be punished by me."**

**"By both of us, right, Lisa?"**

**"Oh yes."  
**

Jisoo heard the controlling tones from the both of them. She saw the stern looks they gave her, and felt the seemingly raw waves of energy from them. Jisoo thought she was imagining things.

**"Y-Y-You aren't-**" Jisoo started but Tzuyu put a finger on her mouth.

**"Hush now," **Tzuyu said, **"you don't want to upset us further, do you? After all, you were ignoring us for so long, that you could have just told one of us how you felt, right, kitten?"**

Jisoo shivered at the way Tzuyu spoke to her. She never felt so alive, and didn't want it to end.

**"Especially when you wanted us to be your mistresses," **Lisa said.

**"Masters?" **Jisoo asked.

**"Is that how your'e gonna start with us?" **Lisa asked in a commanding tone.

Immediately, Jisoo stopped and shook her head now. She was already feeling the control the two had over her, and just one of them was enough.

**"Mistresses sound so much ****better regarding us," **Tzuyu said, **"Though maybe kitten here can call us master once in a while?"**

Lisa pondered and shook her head no. **"Not now. Maybe in the future, but I just like the idea of her calling us her mistresses. Especially when she is now our bad girl. You know what happens to bad girls, right, slave?"**

Jisoo was stunned. She didn't expect either of them to talk anywhere close to dirty, but she loved it. Lisa and Tzuyu seemed to notice it, but they were still demanding.

**"Well?" **Lisa continued, **"Do you or do you not know what happens to bad girls?"**

Jisoo nodded her head yes but then Tzuyu pulled Jisoo's hair back. Jisoo gasped.

**"Answer the question," **Tzuyu sternly said.

**"Ye-Yes," **Jisoo started, **"Mistresses."**

Tzuyu let go of Jisoo's long hair, and Jisoo gasped. She looked up to see Lisa and Tzuyu with smiles, but the caring kind. Lisa and Tzuyu then hugged Jisoo and each kissed on the top of her head.

**"We'll figure out how to go from here," **Lisa said, **"But from now on, let _us_ take care of you, ok, Jisoo?"**

**"** **Ye-"**

**"Not now," **Tzuyu interrupted, **"Probably better to work through the kinks of this relationship, though calling us mistress is nice. For now, let's just get back to our groups. They're probably wondering what's going on."**

Jisoo nodded in agreement and Lisa patted Jisoo's shoulder. After adjusting themselves, with Jisoo trying to cover up her hickeys, Lisa stopped her.

**"Let them see," **Lisa said, **"Want to let people know _who_ you belong to, right, sweetie?"**

Jisoo smiled widely in response. **"Yes, mis-"**

Jisoo stopped, unsure of what to say. Lisa's eyes softened and caressed Jisoo's cheek.

**"Like Tzuyu said," **Lisa continued, **"Let's work on this. But let's act normal for now, ok?"**

**"As normal as this can be, right?" **Tzuyu laughed out.

The three nodded in agreement, and walked out of the bathroom. Jisoo having her arms linked with Lisa and Tzuyu, enjoying the feeling she had. When they returned, the groups were shocked and wondering what happened. None said anything for the time being, but they promised to let them know. When the two groups left, Lisa and Jisoo slept in the same room, Lisa's. Jennie and Rose were wondering what was going on, and intrigued as to what happened. The same with TWICE, as Tzuyu didn't say anything aside from giving a wide smile.

Jisoo finally felt like she belonged to someone. Even though she is lesbian and her alphas were bisexuals, she knew that they meant what they said. Lisa and Tzuyu were the ones she wanted to take her for their own, and all three of them realized that this was the start of something beautiful. At least for them.


	10. Oh They're Dating. Wait, WHO!?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the past few years, two idols have kept a secret from everyone. In fact, their own bandmates don't even know and only a few people outside their groups knew. All that changes when it comes out via leaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before.

It was nighttime and Jisoo was on her laptop, reading people's comments, good and bad. Jisoo just seems to enjoy reading people's negative comments. At least, that's what she got used to during the last few years with BlackPink. As she scrolled through her pictures, she notices the rings she had made with her bandmates. The one she made with Jennie during filming for 'BlackPink TV'. The one she made with Rose after they had their comeback during the summer of 2018. The one she made with Lisa earlier this year. All of them were important for Jisoo, as they were the ones she was with for all the years leading up to their debut and afterwards. What they didn't know, though, was that there was one special ring that Jisoo cannot show. And it is one that her other half also cannot show to her bandmates.

Jisoo heard her cellphone ringing. Jisoo picked it up, as it was a special phone for her and her lover. Jisoo recognized the caller ID 'Taki', for a face to face call. Jisoo unlocked the phone and it revealed the woman that she has seen in secret for years.

**"Hi honey," **the woman said.

**"Hi babe," **Jisoo said, "**How was your tour?"**

**"As good as can be," **the woman said, **"Just wished Mina was with us."  
  
"At least you guys have her taking care of herself," **Jisoo said, **"And thank goodness you guys didn't force her to come with you. I have no idea how you guys can handle twice the number of members with BlackPink. Especially when you have crazy fans everywhere."**

The woman sighed. **"I know. Still, it would have been even better with you, Soo. I just wish I could've gone with you."  
  
"Same for you," **Jisoo said, **"Though it'd be hard to keep it quiet from everyone else, including our groups."**

**"It's amazing how we kept it quiet all this time," **the woman said, **"I would've figured you'd have let it slip knowing how you can be screwy."**

Jisoo rolled her eyes. **"Like you are any better being an open flirt?"**

The woman scoffed. **"I'm not the one who said I was taken by Lisa. What was that for, huh?!"**

**"Says you when you keep flirting with every single thing that walks on two legs. What was with you having a kissing session with one of your** **bandmates?"**

**"I'm not the one who didn't tell someone I was being kissed by a random woman at an awards show."**

**"Oh, like you didn't tell me you got kissed by a woman at a photoshoot in the dressing room."  
  
"Jisooooo, I swear, I didn't cheat on you."**

Jisoo sighed. **"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so jealous. We aren't even in love, yet I know you wouldn't cheat on me. I was just being a total bitch."**  
  
**"Don't, Jisoo. Please, just don't. I don't want you to apologize for something neither of us did wrong. We know neither of us asked for this. And you're right. We aren't even in love. It's forced upon us by our parents. And I know you love me. I'm sorry I'm not returning it to you."**

**"It's ok," **Jisoo said, **"Maybe we just aren't meant to be. If nothing else, I'm sorry that our parents forced us to marry. Especially with the way our countries have not been getting along lately."**

The woman just sighed. **"It's not either of our fault that's the case. Our parents only married us because it was out of desperation for their own businesses. I'm just surprised neither of our groups found out. Though I worry what YG will do now that he's out. He and JYP knew because our families' lawyers made it clear what to do and not to do with us."**

Jisoo let out a sarcastic chuckle. "**You know, I always wonder if YG only kept us from having comebacks because he blamed us, at least me. Hell, I have no idea how we kept quiet for this long."**

The woman laughed at Jisoo's observation. **"It's amazing that it's been three years since you debuted, and it's been four years for me. Hard to believe, huh? Especially with our photoshoots and schedules. All that effort to match our schedules really paid off, huh?  
**

Jisoo laughed, but before she could continue, she heard someone.

**"Unnie?" **an Australian accent was heard, **"Who are you talking to? Are you ready to head out?"**

Jisoo immediately realized that BlackPink was supposed to go to a restaurant to meet up with Jisoo's older sister's family. They were all invited by Jisoo's sister, and it's been a bit of time since they last saw her at Jisoo's brother's wedding.

**"U-Um, yeah," **Jisoo replied, **"I'm almost done, Pasta."**

**"Ok, unnie," **the woman said.

Jisoo heard the footsteps moving away from the door and as soon as she was sure the person was gone, she faced the phone again.

**"I got to go," **Jisoo said, **"Talk to you soon?"  
**

"**Don't count on it," **the woman replied, **"I've got practice tomorrow for our ****comeback stage, remember? Besides, you got to keep up appearances with your group, too."**

Jisoo sighed as she moved to change.

**"Although," **the woman said, **"I don't mind you changing in front of me."**

**"Perv," **Jisoo said.

**"Love you too," **the woman said, **"But please, be careful, ok? I don't want anything happening to you."**

**"Same to you," **Jisoo sighed out, **"I'll try to keep in touch."**

**"Bye babe," **the woman said.

**"Bye babe," **Jisoo said.

The call ended, and Jisoo went to change. After changing into comfortable casual wear, she headed out and met up with her group. They all went with their managers and headed to the restaurant, and met up with Jisoo's older sister, her husband, and their kids. Jennie, Rose, and Lisa were all enjoying being around the kids while also talking with Jisoo's family. Everything seemed fine, for now at least.

*Around the time the call ended.

The woman shut off her phone, as she was sitting on the bathroom floor of her group's dorm. Luckily for her, no one was none the wiser to ask who she was talking to, especially when everyone knew Jisoo to begin with and they would have been shocked if they found out.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door.

**"Sana," **a soft voice was heard, **"You alright in there? Don't tell me it's that time of the month?"**

The woman, Minatozaki Sana, stood up from the floor, sighing.

**"I'm coming out, Jyungyeon," **Sana said.

Sana opened the door, and the annoyed look of her bandmate was revealed, holding her towel and pajamas.

**"Geez, Sana," **Jyungyeon said, **"What were you doing, getting off with your phone?"**

Sana had a scrunched up look on her face. **"What are you talking about? Jeez, get your mind out of the gutter."**

"**Whatever," **Jyungyeon said, **"I got to shower. Not everyone can be effortlessly beautiful."**

Sana rolled her eyes as she walked out and her bandmate went into the bathroom, closing the door.

The woman walked over to her bed, thinking about her latest conversation with Jisoo. They both knew they weren't supposed to even be forced into an arranged marriage. Jisoo did genuinely love her, but she didn't love her back. It just gnawed at her, and Sana wondered what she did to have Jisoo to begin with when during the beginning of their time as wives, she treated Jisoo terribly. More so when she thought she caught Jisoo cheating on her at the awards show she mentioned. And worse when Jisoo thought she caught Sana cheating on her, and thought it was for awhile. When confronted, Sana said it wasn't that at all, but Jisoo thought otherwise and wouldn't talk to her for almost a week. It made her feel worse, and Jisoo was acting rather petty, though not like Sana didn't act like a total bitch towards her in the beginning. When Sana appeared at Jisoo's dorm one night while everyone else was out, Jisoo wondered why she was there, and that she looked like she was in a fight. Sana then said it doesn't matter that she's in trouble, because she just wanted this marriage to work even though she doesn't love Jisoo back, and that she would never go be that cruel, for if she did that, then she would never truly love anyone else. That shocked Jisoo, and tearfully, the two slept for the night in Jisoo's room, and Jisoo helped Sana with her injuries, which were the result of Sana drinking too much and her just stumbling into tables and people. Jisoo just smacked her and Sana pouted. That was a turning point in their relationship, but was it actual love? That's unknown, but at least the two got along better.

Sana sat on her bed, and was thankful that her manager, who was also aware of the arranged marriage, got JYP to pay off the bar's silence. Though, having told Jisoo about it, she wasn't thrilled, and Sana knew she should be. Not to mention, when Jisoo was just kissed by a random female idol, at least Sana knew that Jisoo isn't that vindictive. It just hurt that Sane had no idea if she really did love Jisoo or not. That was something both hated, and yet, Jisoo was willing to suffer it if only to see what happens as a result of it. Sana, thought, was much more about her career ruined by YG, who actually was paid quite a bit of money by their families. Sana is related to a prominent industrialist, and Jisoo is actually the niece of a prominent corporate figure. Both definitely wondered why they just randomly put together the two of them, and still do. Neither family was telling them until otherwise.

Sana, however, smiled a bit. She couldn't believe how much Jisoo actually loved her, and that was when Jisoo admitted it to her one night that the first moment she laid eyes on Sana during their first meeting, Jisoo couldn't stop thinking about her. She couldn't believe it, but Sana was still in her pissed off mode during that confession, and Jisoo knew that she was not going to get Sana's love, even though it hurt that she already knew. Sana felt guilty for how she acted, but Jisoo, in her own way, was angry at the situation, just not as overt as Sana's. Jisoo, whenever possible was trying to be caring towards the Japanese woman without drawing attention. Sana truly hoped that Jisoo finds someone who can return it in kind, and that Sana herself will find someone to show that same care.

Sana then heard a knock on the door. She said 'come in' and the door opened to reveal Nayeon standing in the doorway. Another issue, because BlackPink and TWICE have friends amongst themselves.

**"Dinner's ready,"** Nayeon said, "**Can you let Jyungyeon know?"**

At that, the bathroom door opened, and Jyungyeon came out wearing regular clothes and drying her hair.

**"Oh, unnie," **Jyungyeon said, **"Didn't know you were here."**

**"Just telling Sana that dinner's ready," **Nayeon said, "**And to tell you."**

Jyungyeon's eyes lit up. **"Finally, beef stew and noodles. Let's go!"**

Jyungyeon ran out of the room with excitement, not getting to eat all day due to variety show appearances. Nayeon just followed her. Sana then stood up and followed, not knowing that things were going to get crazy later on.

A few weeks later, TWICE had their comeback and BlackPink had just done their Adidas event, though, not before having an emergency meeting with everyone at YG Entertainment just a week prior. Everything was going smoothly at each group's dorms, only for things to go pear shaped.

At BlackPink's dorm, the group was watching TV, when Jisoo got a text on her phone. Jisoo saw it was her mom. Jisoo wondered what was wrong and she looked at her bandmates, who were watching the show.

**"I got to talk to my mom," **Jisoo said, **"Tell me what I miss, alright?"**

The three just murmured in agreement. Jisoo went to the hallway, and dialed her mom's number. After a couple rings, someone picked up.

**"Hello?"** a woman's voice was heard.

**"Mom?", **Jisoo said, **"I got your text. Wha-"**

**"Jisoo," **her mom gasped out, **"They know."**

Jisoo was confused but she had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

**"Th-They?" **Jisoo stammered.

**"Someone leaked to the press that you and Sana are married," **Jisoo's mom said, and a man's voice was heard asking if Jisoo is on the phone.

**"Hello, Sooyah?" **a man's voice was heard.

**"Dad?" **Jisoo asked, **"What is mom talking about? She can't be-"**

**"I'm sorry," **Jisoo's dad said in apology, **"But it's not just 'Dispatch' that has the information. Apparently, YG liked to ****screw with everyone now that he's out of his company."**

Jisoo felt her blood run cold. This can't be happening, can it?

**"D-D-Dad?" **Jisoo slowly called out, **"Mom?"**

**"The Minatozakis have already called Sana," **Jisoo's mom said now on speaker, **"I'm afraid we'll have to respond soon. And you need to be with Sana immediately. At our home."**

Jisoo let out a shaky breath before starting again. **"O-O-kay."**

Suddenly, Jisoo heard a shout. She knew things won't be the same again as she turned to see the now shocked faces of her bandmates.

During Jisoo's family time, the other members' phones suddenly started having notification alerts. And incessantly so, causing everyone to be annoyed by the constant alert tones.

**"Yah," **Lisa said in annoyance, **"What's going on? We have a show to watch."**

**"Who knows?" **Rose replied, **"Let's just check-"**

**"HOLY SHIT!"** Jennie shouted.

The maknaes were surprised by Jennie's shout. Jennie usually isn't one to swear, but this had to be serious.

**"Guys," **Jennie breathed out, **"Look at your phones!"**

Lisa and Rose looked at their phones, and slowly but surely, their eyes widened in shock. Soompi said 'Jisoo and Sana Married? All for Family Business?'. Dispatch had the headline 'The Year's Shocking Relationship! TWICE's Sana and BlackPink's Jisoo in Arranged Marriage!' The alerts were showing similar headlines and even the TV had breaking news to bring up that Jisoo and Sane were married. The source is someone who works at JYP and is very close to the situation, and both YG and JYP had been aware from the very beginning that the two idols were arranged to be married after each turned 21. JYP has not yet put out a statement, assumption that JYP is reaching out to Sana.

The three members looked at each other with their mouths wide opened. Jisoo? Sana? Married? None of them could believe that two seemingly random people could be even in an intimate relationship. The three turned to see Jisoo, only to see her fully turn towards them with a look of resignation. The three didn't bother to ask, but someone did.

**"U-Unnie?" **Rose shakily asked, **"Is it true?"**

Jisoo immediately nodded yes. The three were more gobsmacked but before they could ask questions, a knock on the door was heard. Jisoo went, and it revealed a middle aged man wearing a suit.

**"Jisoo-ssi?"** the man asked.

**"Hello, Heyun appa," **Jisoo said while bowing, **"I'm assuming my family sent you?"**

**"Indeed," **the man said, **"I and your wife's family lawyer were made aware before this came out. Please, let us get your things and go to your family home. The same is being done for Sana, hurry."**

Immediately, Jisoo ran like the wind, getting a suitcase, and putting in enough clothes for the next few days and getting her phone and laptop. She also got Dalgome, who was barking in confusion. Her bandmates were the same.

**"Jisoo?"** Jennie asked, **"What-?"**

**"I'm afraid you'll have to wait," **the man said, **"As her family's lawyer, we are ****still, for lack of a better explanation, deciphering things. Rest assured, you will all receive an explanation. For now, Jisoo and Sana must head to her family home."**

Jisoo stood next to the man, and she turned to her bandmates, who had looks of confusion on their faces.

**"I'm sorry for hiding it from all of you," **Jisoo said, **"But I must go now. I promise, we'll explain everything."**

The three just stood in silence, not sure what to say. They only dumbly nodded and Jisoo went out with her family's lawyer, closing the door. The three went to the window, only to see Jisoo and her lawyer go to the car, with a bodyguard approaching them. At the same time, there were news reporters approaching them, and the two men tried to keep Jisoo away from them, and when they go to the car, Jisoo got in, and then the two men. The car was driven off with the reporters trying to follow. The rest of BlackPink, meanwhile, just looked at each other after seeing the scene unfold. All asking the same thing, 'What about TWICE?'

At the same time, TWICE got the same thing when JYP suddenly showed up at their dorm, unannounced and looking ragged, and out of breath. It was rare for the founder to show up at their dorm in this state.

**"Sanjanim?" **Jihyo asked, **"What-"**

**"Where's Sana?"** JYP suddenly asked, **"She needs to be here."**

Suddenly, Sana ran into the living room. **"JYP appa?"** Sane asked in shock, **"Is it true?"**

JYP nodded in confirmation and Sana had her head in her hands.

**"So my parents said what was the truth," **Sana cried out, **"Oh god. Jisoo."**

**"Her family already told her," **JYP interrupted, **"And she's already got the family lawyer to pick her up and go to her parents' home. Your family lawyer is waiting outside. YG really put us in a bind. Get your things, and make sure you have enough clothes for the next few days. We have no time to lose. Hurry!"**

Sana immediately straightened herself upon hearing JYP's instruction and looked him in the eye, nodding in agreement. Sana went to her room, only for everyone's phones to blow up with alerts. It had begun.

As Sana got to her room, she heard her bandmates' shouts.

**"EY!??!" "What's going on?"**

**"HOLY-!?! IS THIS!?"**  
  
"What the fuck!?" "Is this for real?!"

**"Kim Jisoo and Sana are married?!"**

**"WHO!?!?"**

Sana ignored the looks of two of her bandmates, Nayeon and Mina. Sana got a suitcase, quickly got her clothes and her phone and tablet, and put them into the suitcase. Sana zipped up her suitcase and immediately went moving. Dahyun, Momo, Jyungyeon, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu all were in the hallway, looking at Sana with looks of confusion and shock. Sana got to the main room and saw Jihyo talking to JYP, and then Jihyo turned to Sana with shock on her face. Sane knew that everyone knew.

**"Are you ready?" **JYP asked. Sane nodded.

**"Yes, JYP sanjanim," **Sana said, **"Let's go?"**

**"I'll get you to the car," **JYP replied, **"There are bodyguards standing guard and one is just outside this door. Hurry."**

Sana nodded, and bowed after JYP talked. Sane then turned towards her bandmates, who all looked like they were on another planet.

**"S-Sana?" **Chaeyoung asked, **"This is-, it's all-?"**

**"It is," **Jihyo interrupted, **"JYP sangjanim told me."**

Nayeon and Momo both gasped in shock. The rest were just standing like they were hit with novocaine, numbed but still aware of what they were just told.

Sana sadly smiled. **"I'm sorry for hiding this from all of you for the last couple of years," **Sana said, **"But I promise we'll tell you everything. For now, please, wait. Alright?"**

The group just dumbly nodded, and Sana went out the door with JYP. Reporters were at the dorm's location, and the bodyguard on door duty immediately followed Sana and JYP. Reporters were asking questions, but luckily, no one was hurt and they go to the car. Once Sana was safely inside, the car was driven off while JYP was trying to answer questions. Meanwhile, the rest of TWICE looked outside, watching the scene unfold. After the car left, the group just looked at each other, all thinking the same thing.

'Who saw this happening?'

The two women were driven from different locations, but after what seemed like hours, when it was actually an hour because of people trying to catch a glimpse of K-Pop's new 'It' couple, they made it to the Gangnam district Jisoo's family live. Security was around and the two women, though able to see each other, couldn't do anything until they got into the home. After doing so, they were lead to the family room, and finally, after putting Dalgom down, and present Kim family members were getting everything put together considering the haphazard situation, Jisoo and Sana looked at each other. Both were exhausted, knowing that they had to tell their bandmates everything. Ultimately, however, they were going to have to answer questions from every possible person in South Korea.

Suddenly, the two just embraced each other tightly. No words were exchanged between. No cries. Just two women put into an unexpected situation that they had no control over, and now they have to try to navigate the newest obstacle thrown in their way.

Dealing with the media, the fans, and, most importantly, their bandmates and the K-Pop world. It's not so much their marriage that's on the rocks, but what lead to their marriage in the first place. Sane and Jisoo both knew, just knew, that something will come out about the reason for their sudden marriage. And they will both face it. Together.


	11. Thai Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jisoo declared herself taken by Lisa at BlackPink's Thailand concert, it was all fun and games. In BlackPink's hotel room, Jisoo knew she was in trouble. Lying on the bed, with the two Amazons on her sides, and the cat-eyed girl holding her head. Jisoo knew she shouldn't have played with them. And now her other lady love is also punishing her. So Jisoo's in trouble not just with her bandmates, but with their shared lover. All because she just wanted to tease everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictionalized.

Thailand, January 2019

Earlier tonight

"Cheer if you're taken tonight!" Lisa shouted.

The crowd cheered for being taken tonight. While Lisa smiled and took in the cheers, she was ready to speak again.

"Tonight I'm also taken," Jisoo said.

The crowd cheered, and Jisoo just innocently smiled. That made Jennie, Rose, and Lisa wonder what happened. Lisa turned in shock.

"What?" Lisa asked, "Unnie, who?"  
  
"You," Jisoo said pointing to Lisa.

The group's Thai member just smiled in shock and knelt to the floor, while the crowd just freaked. Jisoo just laughed and went to pat Lisa's head. Lisa, however, as she stood up, knew that she, Jennie, and Rose were going to get back at Jisoo. As Lisa hugged Jisoo, she was thinking of how she'll punish her. And as Lisa just smiled and laughed, she was thinking how she'll make her girl pay. Jennie and Rose, meanwhile, while they were clapping along, knew that Lisa was thinking the same thing. They were gonna punish her tonight. And Jisoo was oblivious to it.

After the concert ended, everyone changed, though during that time, Jisoo noticed her bandmates were being rather odd with her. Jisoo, honestly, didn't know why, even when they were doing a quick video chat with fans. While the bandmates were talking to each other, Jisoo noticed that Lisa, Rose, and Jennie were rather chipper today. What she didn't realize, was that the three were giving her devilish glints. And that they all discussed on how to make Jisoo 'pay' tonight'. And they knew how.

The four were then taken to their group van to go back to the hotel. While Jennie and Rose were sitting in the middle row, Jisoo was sitting behind Jennie and Rose behind Lisa. Jisoo tried to talk to Lisa, but for some reason, the other half of the crackhead duo was being oddly quiet, but before the van was driven, Lisa was actually sitting in the middle seat of the back row. Jisoo did find it odd for the first few minutes of the drive. Jennie and Rose were also resting, though, they were only pretending. They texted each other, saying 'game on', and then sending to Lisa. Lisa was looking at her phone, getting the go ahead. She gave a devilish smile.

Jisoo was just sitting quietly while playing with her phone, until she suddenly felt a hand grab her hair. Jisoo was stunned, until she heard a voice whisper in her ear.

"Don't make a sound, Jisoo," Lisa said with a growl.

Jisoo shivered. Usually that tone meant Lisa-, uh oh. Jisoo was gonna be tormented by Lisa? In the car? With their managers? Is she crazy?

"You know," Lisa said while using her left hand to stroke Jisoo's left leg, "While I appreciate you saying you're taken by me, you really shouldn't put us all out like that, Kim Jisoo. Don't want us to have 'Dispatch' photo again, do you? Poor Jennie unnie, she had to go end things with Kai, and Rose needed some attention, and tonight's little stunt is how you treat us?"  
  
Lisa was being more forceful with every word. More tantalizing with her touches. Jisoo knew she was in trouble. BIG trouble. And she can only imagine what Jennie and Rose will do to her. Unbeknownst to her, Jennie and Rose were hearing every word, and were oh so close to being rather risqué, but want to enjoy every moment Lisa is doing to Jisoo.

Jisoo, for her part, was trying to keep herself from moaning. Lisa's left hand, rubbing and touching every so often close to her sex, covered by her pants The right hand caressing her neck, and even touching her lips. Jisoo's resistance was slowly but surely breaking. Jisoo, like everyone else, was tired from the concert, but ironically, this scene is making her more awake. Lisa was then placing kisses on her pulse point. So easy, Lisa was thinking, and Lisa knew how to make Jisoo be at her weakest, knew where exactly to touch it, and Lisa's lips were perfect for it. Lisa's teeth also grazed Jisoo's neck as she sucked and kissed it, marking Jisoo as hers. Well, at least sharing in it, but Jennie and Rose were kind enough to let Lisa have first go.

Jisoo was letting out a sinful moan, but she bit her lip to try to quiet it, hoping to make it sound like she's yawning.

"Everything alright?" the group's manager asked.

No luck.

But before Jisoo could response, someone else did.

"No manager," Jennie said in a teasing tone, "We're all just tired and want to sleep."  
  
"We're almost to the hotel," the manager said, "Probably another 10 minutes at the earliest."  
  
Jisoo wanted to glare at Jennie, but she knew her fellow Kim was enjoying it. But before she could think of anything else, she felt something stroke her panties. Jisoo let out an inaudible gasp, and she started to shiver. She dared to turn, but it was already being done but Lisa. She turned Jisoo's head to look at Lisa's eyes. Jisoo saw, even in the dark, a blank, yet deadly stare. As if Lisa was possessed and was ready to make the kill. Jisoo knew, she was in deep trouble. Jisoo played with fire. Literally.

"I told you," Lisa said in a sing song voice, "You shouldn't try to announce who's taken you. Only 'we' can take you."  
  
At that, Lisa harshly made a stroke on Jisoo's vagina. Jisoo tried not to flinch, but soon Lisa kept stroking her, making slow yet rough ones, using the pads of her fingers to edge dangerously close to her covered sex, for Lisa then expertly unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, and continued stroking the covered part. Jisoo was grabbing the edge of the seat, but Lisa was basically keeping her from moving, for she put her right arm around her shoulders and pulled her in to her chest. Just to make those up front think it's just to sleep. In reality, Lisa was pushing Jisoo's panties to the side and stroking her clit. Yet, she didn't keep doing at every second. No, Lisa was also caressing Jisoo's neck and breasts. That was in between stroking Jisoo, but Lisa knew to not keep on making the Korean woman be anywhere close to cumming without some other touches to give. Still, Jisoo was nearing her breaking point. Suddenly, she felt her pussy being rubbed. Jisoo was squirming. She cannot believe she's already ready to cum. In the van. She tried to close her eyes and stay quiet, but she saw Lisa's face being one of triumph. Lisa always knew how to get to her.

'God damn', Jisoo thought, 'How does Lisa do it?"  
  
Then, she felt Lisa's pointer finger poking at Jisoo's vagina. Jisoo felt herself sweat, and tears in the corner of her eyes as she felt like she was going to orgasm. Lisa gave a devilish smirk, and she kept with the action. Jisoo was panting, shivering, and was ready for Lisa to take her. Instead, Lisa's left hand seemed to suddenly pull back. Jisoo was confused. She felt relieved, yet Lisa had every chance to make her go over the edge. After recovering, she looked up at Lisa, who had a pleased smile. Lisa leaned in to the confused woman's ear.

"Don't think it's over," Lisa whispered, "This is just the beginning."

Jisoo couldn't help but gasp. Jisoo was so close to orgasming, but Lisa was not going to give her the satisfaction. Oh, Lisa was making her suffer. Jisoo knew it.

"We're here," the manager said.

The driver parked the van in front of the hotel, and just like that, BlackPink was at the hotel. Jisoo couldn't help but wonder how the hell did Lisa time it perfectly? Well, the rest of her bandmates knew how to stop before getting to the good parts. Jisoo quickly got herself together, though she felt Lisa giving her a victorious stare. Jisoo knew she had to prepare for anything Lisa will do.

The group got out of the van, though Jisoo was struggling to keep herself together. When they got into the elevator, with their management staff with them, Jisoo was standing in the middle of the group. The ride was quiet, except for the occasional butt slaps given to Jisoo from Jennie, who was standing just right beside her. Jisoo tried to glare, except she felt Rose dancing her fingers onto Jisoo's spine. Jisoo shivered. Lisa also kept up her work in the van by stroking Jisoo's left side. Jisoo was furious, and she was going to let them know that she wants answers. The elevator ride mercifully ended and the entire group went to the hotel room BlackPink was staying in. Once the staff saw the women go in, the staff left. Jisoo turned, only to be grabbed by three pairs of hands.

"Yah!" Jisoo shouted, "What the-?"  
  
"Time for you to know how badly you made us jealous," Jennie said, "And Lisa's play in the van was just the appetizer."  
  
Jisoo was confused. She was their lover. Their play thing. Their wife in all but name. Why are they jealous?

"You said you were taken by Lisa," Rose said as she nipped Jisoo's ear, "And that makes Jennie and I very, **very**, upset. You don't like to make any of us upset, remember, unnie?"

"And you were teasing us the whole time during tonight's concert," Lisa added, "Why else did you think I teased you in return? You made everyone jealous, and none of us like to share you unless it's women we know and approve."  
  
Jisoo shivered. She now knew, she truly fucked up. They all made an agreement that Jisoo just loved each and every one of them, and she couldn't choose. Instead, she offered herself as their lover. It was thought to be friends with benefits, but it turned out to be so much more. They truly loved Jisoo, but the three were already established by the time Jisoo was transferred to their group. Jisoo didn't know the three were in a serious relationship when she accidentally walked in on them a couple years ago. She thought it was disgusting that they want to have a multi-partner relationship, let alone just one, but the three told her that they truly loved each other. Somehow, it lead to an argument, in which Jisoo said she actually can't understand why anyone would want to love anyone. The three didn't understand why, and then Jisoo admitted that she never loved anyone. In fact, she was just a player. She was a nice girl, but she always chose to have flings with people, and even broke hearts. Jisoo always felt guilty for what she was, and she refused to ever love anyone. The three were stunned, but they didn't believe she would be that way. Jisoo explained further that she was never in love with anyone because the one time she thought she was, it was a guy, but he was only using her for popularity. In fact, Jisoo ended up just being a person who helps anyone become popular, even though it hurt her. Jisoo just wanted to make everyone happy, even the girls in her school. And Jisoo is lesbian, but she never told anyone, not even her parents. That's why Jisoo always made herself look like a dork because she didn't want anyone to love her. In fact, she felt she was only helping her younger bandmates because she always wanted to help them feel good. And it was never love because she didn't believe anyone could be in love with anyone.

It was a turning point in the group's relationship beyond bandmates. For a couple weeks, it was an awkward phase. Until one night, the three came back from a quick outing and they stumbled upon Jisoo, for lack of a better term, having wet dreams about a woman they didn't expect. Normally, they would be horrified on walking in on someone, but the three were so turned on by the fact they heard Jisoo moan that they just couldn't help but stay and watch. When Jisoo was done, she was horrified at being caught by someone, specifically her bandmates. Jisoo tired to cover herself, but Jennie stopped her. Jennie asked why she needed to feel shy, especially when Jisoo has never truly had someone with her. Jisoo kept denying their advances, saying that she is only looking to make anyone else happy. She only chose to make herself that way because she needed to let loose. Lisa then asked why can't anyone else make her happy, since it would be better if someone else did it for her. Jisoo didn't want to do anything with them, especially when the three were already in a polyamorous relationship. Rose, however, said there's always room for one more and that they hoped Jisoo would approach them, but it seemed that they had a more fortuitous circumstance than expected.

JIsoo didn't know it but she always felt a pull towards every one of them. The first time she met Lisa and helped her with Korean. The first time she met Jennie in the sauna. The first time she met Rose during dance session. Jisoo never wanted to act on it with either of them, because she didn't believe she would do anything more than be part of a group and help them succeed. Suddenly, she felt a kiss by Lisa, who said words of support for Jisoo, letting her know that she did not get to experience anything beyond love. At that, Lisa kissed Jisoo's weak spot, one that Jisoo never even knew she had. At her moan, Jisoo suddenly kissed Lisa, who was surprised, but happily accepted it. From there, Rose and Jennie followed suit, helping Jisoo be naked, and them being the same. Each one of them showed what it is like to be truly loved, and how to feel alive. It was a night of countless orgasms amongst them, specifically for Jisoo, as she finally felt all those years of being selfish for someone else let go, and that her bandmates let her be truly taken care of. She even helped each one orgasm, and they all praised her for being so good at it, especially for a late bloomer.

After all that, though, Jisoo still felt that she was only helping herself. Except, her bandmates didn't think so. They all showed her that Jisoo didn't allow herself to feel beyond what she thought she was doing for others. They all loved how she looks out for others, but they also loved more that they get to show Jisoo what others do for her. Jisoo never asked for anything in return, but over the months, Jisoo was able to truly be emotionally supportive and that they helped her in return. Then, their relationship took another turn, when Jisoo suddenly blurted that she loved all of them, but cannot choose. She didn't want to choose. And worse, she fell for another woman. The three already knew, as it turned out they only kept quiet about watching the last moment of Jisoo's 'dreams'. Jisoo was horrified, but the three didn't mind Jisoo falling for another woman. She just had such a concern for others that she didn't let others love her. Jisoo thanked all of them, and she allowed them to show her. After that, Jisoo explained further that she wanted someone to take care of her, but needed that someone to take care of her, to dominate her, to possess her. It seemed strange, but even before everything, Jisoo always felt that she needed no one because she was always being the support. But when the three made her theirs, Jisoo felt alive. She loved all the times they fucked her, whether just one, or two, or all three of them. She loved all the pet names they gave her. She truly felt alive and that it's not just her feeling pleased by pleasing them, but them also pleasing her.

Now, though, she really upset them. Jisoo forgot the main foundation of the relationship they had. If you're going to play cute with them, make sure you play with all **three** of them. If you are only playing with one, then make sure you don't make the other two jealous. And now, Jisoo made them jealous. Because the only rule they had was don't try to tell people who took you, because not only are you going to make Jennie, Rose, and Lisa possessive, your'e going to bring out their warring sides. And no one should mess with what is theirs, because only they can declare Jisoo is theirs. With only one, well two, exceptions.

"You know what that means," Rose said, "Don't you, Jisoo?"  
  
Jisoo couldn't answer, because all of their hands were touching her in ways that always seemed new. Especially when their lips are leaving hickeys and marks all over her neck, and even other parts of her body that they were leaving.

"I said," Rose growled out and pulled on Jisoo's hair, "You know what that means, don't you? Hmm, Jisoo?"  
  
"Y-Y-Yes," Jisoo said, "L-Loves."  
  
That lit a fire in their eyes. And Jennie took Jisoo's face in her hand turned her to face her, causing Rose to let go.

"No, no, no," Jennie said, earning a confused look from Jisoo, "It's not 'love', tonight."  
  
Jisoo gasped. It's been a while since they had her say **that** word.

'"O-Oh," Jisoo moaned out.

"Oh?" Lisa mockingly asked turning Jisoo's chin towards her, "Oh? Is that all you have to say? Hmm, maybe we shouldn't give her our fun tonight?"  
  
"No, please," Jisoo quickly begged, "I'll do anything you want to do to me. Please, Mistresses! Please?"

That made her bandmates smile with glee. They got her.

"As you wish," Jennie said, "Rose, Lisa, grab her."  
  
Immediately, the two younger members carried her to the bedroom Jisoo shared with Jennie. They laid her out on the bed, and immediately, all three stripped Jisoo of her clothes, each one taking turns to slowly do so, while also leaving ministrations on her body. Jisoo's body was on fire, and her eyes in a daze, knowing that tonight, her 'masters' are out. Jisoo was trying to not moan out, but she struggled mightily.

"Don't hold back, babe," Lisa said, "We need to know you're ready for us."

Jisoo adjusted her eyes, and saw her lovers in all of their naked glory. Her mouth got dry upon seeing their pussies also being aroused. Jisoo also felt her own being aroused, as well as wet. Jisoo licked her lips as she moved up the bed to sit up, and spread out her legs so she can accommodate one of them.

"Not without me," another woman's voice called out.

"Or me," said another.

Jisoo thought she heard wrong. There's no way.

She heard footsteps coming into the room, and the three stood aside. Jisoo's eyes widened in shock, glee, and a bit of fear. A petite Japanese woman with long brown hair had her arms on her hips, and face that held eyes burning with lust and desire.

"S-S-Sana," Jisoo stuttred.

"Ohh," Sana drawled out, "You are in big, big trouble, missy. How dare you claim Lisa has taken you? I'm the one who makes you beg the most."  
  
"Ah, ah, ah," Lisa said, "I beg to differ."  
  
"Ladies," Rose said, "Instead of arguing, why not show it?"  
  
"Ooohhh," Jennie said with a finger under her chin, "I think I know. Don't you, ladies?"  
  
Lisa cackled in delight. "Oh yes. Time to see who can make Jisoo beg the most."  
  
"No," Jennie said, "To see who can make Jisoo the most unable to walk straight tomorrow morning."  
  
"Oh yes," Rose agreed.

"It's been so long since I had her," Sana said, "I should go first."

"No," Lisa said, "Me, since I'm the one who needs to show she's mine."  
  
"Oh yeah," Sana challenged.

Jisoo, however, was no longer paying attention after Wendy's suggestion. She just was imagining what her lovers were going to do to her, and she can't wait. It's been so long.

"Everyone," Jennie said, "Let's think of an easier way. Rose, Lisa, get on her sides. I'll be behind her. Sana, you can get in front of her."  
  
At that, everyone went to positions. Rose on Jisoo's right, Lisa on her left. They pulled Jisoo up so that Jennie can sit behind her and wrap her arms around her. Jennie then pulled her down on top of her. Rose and Lisa followed suit to lay down beside Jisoo. Sana was laying down on top of her, sandwiching Jisoo in between her and Jennie. Everyone, though, each had trailed a finger on Jisoo's body, each teasing and squeezing her tits. Sana, however, was stroking Jisoo's pussy, ready to shove a finger into her. Jisoo shivered and she was getting wetter. She knew what was coming next.

"P-Please," Jisoo let out a breathy moan, "T-Take me. Do me. Punish me as you will. Make me all of yours."  
  
"That's right," Sane said teasing Jisoo's rear and front, "You need to be reminded that you are ours, and only ours."  
  
"Ye-Yes," Jisoo said, "Mistresses."

At that, Jennie was impatient. "You ready? You're already making me wet, pet."

Jisoo nodded her head yes. "Take me, Mistresses. Please."

"You heard her," Jennie said, "Sane, fuck her."  
  
At that, Sana shoved a finger into Jisoo, causing her gasp in shock. Sane kissed Jisoo's mouth, taking in her moans. Sane started pumping into Jisoo and the others followed suit in kissing, rubbing, and marking Jisoo. Sane would give Jisoo her first orgasm, then Jennie would take her from behind, rubbing and fingering Jisoo's vagina. Then Rose would lay on top of Jisoo and 69 her. Finally, Lisa would make Jisoo kneel on the bed, with her rear towards her, and Lisa would lick and tongue her. All those times, Jisoo had very wet orgasms that got everyone. Jisoo would feel exhausted, but they continued. Lisa would finger her, torturing her and making Jisoo beg, licking up her orgasm. Each woman would make Jisoo come and have her make them orgasm or orgasm with her. Sana at times even got to direct how to get multiple women to orgasm together. It's amazing how things got more exciting after Sana joined them. Jisoo always had water thanks to Rose's caring nature, and everyone made sure to hydrate. It continued well past midnight, into the very early mornings, with Lisa making Jisoo beg for the last time for both to come. All were satisfied, kissing each other.

After all was said and done, Sana carried Jisoo to Rose and Lisa's room. Jisoo was snug in Sana's arms, with Jennie, Rose and Lisa having to remove the bed sheets, because, according to Sana, she wanted to cuddle with Jisoo since it's been a week, and will have trouble doing so if one of the two taller women get to cuddle with her before her. Rose and Lisa pouted, but they understood. After removing everything, the three went to Rose and Lisa's bedroom. Sana was on the right side of the bed, which irked Jennie, but she let it slide. Jennie and Lisa went to the left, and Rose on the right. All slept soundly throughout the night.

When the sunlight came, it stirred everyone out of their sleep. Jisoo was very sore and groggy.

"Morning honey," Sana said, tightening her grip.

Jisoo smiled. She loved how they all came together. A lot. If that's how they punish her, she'll take it. Especially when Sane is around.

"Ready to shower?" Jennie asked.

"No funny business," Jisoo said, "I'm still sore."  
  
Lisa giggled. "Don't worry. So are we."  
  
"To be fair," Rose said waking up, "WE made Jisoo sore."  
  
"Hehe," Sana said, "Amazing how Lisa started it all."  
  
"Hey!"

"Alright guys," Jennie said as she got up, "Let's shower."  
  
Everyone got out of bed, with San and Jennie carrying Jason by her sides. They all got Jisoo in the shower, though Lisa and Rose took over. They all managed to be tender with her with a relaxing shower. Jennie and Sane, meanwhile, took individual showers. After that, they all met in the living room.

"So," Jennie said, "How long you here in Thailand?"  
  
"Only for the next couple of days," Sana replied, "Can't make anyone too suspicious, right?"  
  
"There's plenty of things to do," Lisa said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Jisoo and Rose smacked Lisa's arms.  
  
"Enough," Jisoo said, "_You_ are the dorkiest."  
  
Lisa had a mock wounded heart. "Excuse me? After making you, Kim Jisoo, scream my name and beg?"  
  
"Again, Lisa," Rose said, "You took it quite a bit too enthusiastically."  
  
"I had some ideas that I used," Sana said, "Until Lisa took them."

"Eh!" Lisa said.

"Let's do something else today," Jennie said, "Besides, it's been a while since we had all been together with our schedules. Let's do something for the next couple of days."  
  
"Time to adjust our plans," Jisoo said, "Let's get to it."  
  
Sana and Jisoo both got up and went to the kitchen, followed by the rest of BlackPink. They were definitely gonna try to make the most of their time together.


	12. A Rose for Soo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose got tired of waiting for Chou Tzuyu to make a move on her. So she decided to do something, except things don't go like she hoped for. In fact, everyone involved is confused. What is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Total fiction.

Park Chaeyoung has spent 3 weeks trying to get Chou Tzuyu to recognize her. Three weeks! After the tours were done for their respective groups, Rose has made every effort to get Tzuyu to return her feelings. Except Tzuyu, in Rose's words, is as dumb as a rock. For all the times Tzuyu is just a straight up blunt person, she really can't see what's being sent her way.

Just a few days ago, TWICE and BlackPink were at a party. Every idol is there, and all were having a good time. BlackPink, though, is the lone YG representative because their company has been in a free fall. Other groups pity the fact that they were already screwed by their former boss with comebacks, but BlackPink knew that to begin with. Irene has been talking with Jennie, Jisoo, and Jihyo. A few members of Momoland and CLC were talking with Lisa, Momo, Dahyun, and Nayeon. Unfortunately, Mina wasn't available because she was dealing with severe anxiety issues. The poor thing, who knew how long she's been dealing with it. The rest of TWICE were talking with other groups like Got7, Winner, and various other groups. The one Rose was eyeing was amongst them

Chou Tzuyu. Talking with someone from Got7.

That made Rose's blood boil. She didn't care if she's into guys or girls, but since the day she has gotten to know the Taiwanese woman, more importantly after she turned 18, because Rose does not want to go to prison, she has been trying so hard to get the Taiwanese woman's attention. She gave hints, but Tzuyu just didn't get it. So when Rose went to approach Tzuyu after she talked with members of Loona and BTS, she decided to talk to Tzuyu.

"Hello, Chou Tzuyu," Rose said.

Tzuyu turned around and was surprised to see the Korean Aussie. They both were heels, but they were about the same height anyway. Tzuyu's long brunette hair was under the lights, giving a golden glow.

"Oh, Park Chaeyoung," Tzuyu said while giving a short bow, "How are you, unnie?"  
  
Rose was just staring at Tzuyu, noticing the blue dress hugging her slim figure well. Tzuyu, however, thought it was odd that Rose was just standing in front of her.

"Um," Tzuyu said, "Rose? Unnie? Hello?"  
  
Tzuyu waved her hand in front of Rose, which made her snap out of her stupor.

"Oh, sorry," Rose said, "got a little lost. Things are just hectic."  
  
"I know," Tzuyu said, "With Mina unnie's anxiety attacks, you guys' agency being in trouble, and so many horrifying things involving other idols, it's amazing we're still able to move forward."  
  
"True," Rose said, "But at least you guys are here for her. It's just a shame no one else is as supportive in this as you guys are."

"Uh-hm," a voice spoke up.

Rose and Tzuyu turned to the latter's fellow bandmate, Sana. Jyungyeon and TWICE's Chaeyoung were also staring at the two. The members of Got7 and Winner were also present.

"Oh, sorry," Rose said while blushing, "I forgot to say 'hi' to you guys."  
  
"Suuuure you did," Son Chaeyoung said.

Fun fact, the other members of TWICE knew that Rose had a massive crush on their maknae. No one's being fooled, except Tzuyu. Somehow their maknae is just dense.

"Speaking of YG," Got7's oppa said, "Have you guys known anything about iKon? It's really disheartening. Rival or not, no one wants to see that. I really do."  
  
Rose felt her heart drop. She, like everyone else, was stunned at B.I.'s issues. And the fact he was just thrown out. Yeah, issues are abound, but he needed help. She just hoped that the new CEO will not let anything repeat again.

"We lost all contact," Rose said, "Not that I blame him. Oppa must've felt betrayed by YG, and who can fault him for not wanting to be contacted by anyone from his past? It's just, I don't know how my group would be if any of us were gone."  
  
"Well, you'd probably lose Jisoo," another male idol from Got7 said, "She's not really considered the vocalist or rapper the rest of you are, let alone popular."  
  
Rose felt like a slap in the face. How can anyone say that about her unnie?!

"Yah," the idol's oppa said as he smacked his head, "What the hell?!"  
  
"Sorry," the idol said, "But in all honesty, in every group, there's always someone who is the most popular, not just the best singer, rapper, or dancer. I mean, it's the same for every group here."  
  
"Watch your mouth, dumbass," Tzuyu interrupted.  
  
"Or what?" the idol asked.

Suddenly, Tzuyu stood up to him, even when the idol is taller than her. Even so, the idol looked like he wasn't afraid.

"You don't want to find out what happens to folks who disrespect an idol that has already gone through crap, do you?" Tzuyu asked, "Like, tell me, in TWICE, who would you say isn't worth a thing?"  
  
At that, the male idol said nothing. Everyone saw that he was struggling to answer, especially when TWICE is a large enough group that everyone overlaps in some way, and has the Japanese line to help fill the roles of visual or vocalist.

"Nothing to say?" Tzuyu asked with a cocked eyebrow, "Then you shouldn't say anything, especially when you are also as expendable as everyone else is. We all face it, and even the most 'popular' idols are considered disposable. As everything else in life. Keep that in mind, why don't you?"  
  
At that, a lot of other idols watched the scene unfold. Even rival idols were actually surprised at how well Tzuyu quickly shut down the male idol from Got7. The oppa immediately stepped in.

"Yah," the oppa said, "I apologize on behalf of my insensitive idol. I'm sorry and please forgive us."

Got7's oppa apologized and bowed.

"Ok," Tzuyu lightly said, "Now let's get back to the party, huh?"  
  
Rose, like everyone else, was just amazed at how well TWICE's maknae can switch from being fiery to flighty. Still, Rose felt a bit embarrassed that she didn't speak up for Jisoo, but when Tzuyu spoke up, she felt a bit more attracted to how protective she is. Probably a result of being looked after by eight older members.

Rose, Sana, Chaeyoung, and Jyungyeon followed Tzuyu. The five women caught up with the rest of their groups and Red Velvet.

"Yo, yo, yo," Lisa greeted, "What up, what up?"  
  
"Lisa," Rose said, "You just saw us like an hour ago."  
  
"Well a lot happens within that time, right?" Lisa childishly asked, "Like how I saw Yeri making kissy faces with one of the guys."  
  
Yeri just blushed, and Wendy and Joy just laughed. Yeri's boyfriend was definitely lucky to have her. Irene and Seulgi just patted Yeri's shoulders.

Meanwhile, Jisoo stood next to Tzuyu.

"Why did you have to respond to that guy?" Jisoo said, "I already know how it feels to be looked down. Plus, at least there are people waiting for Rose's solo to come out."  
  
"Come on, unnie," Tzuyu said, "Like you should let anyone get away with that crap? Even Mina will tell you that if the roles were reversed, you'd get a whole lot of support from people online."  
  
"She's right," Nayeon said, "Onces supported us in continuing to do our jobs while also keeping Mina in mind, and it really is a help for her to get that."  
  
Jisoo silently nodded.

"Oh come on, unnie," Jennie said, "You don't think that guy really meant anything? Besides, you could do _much, _much better than dating a guy."

"Oh," Sana said, "Finally, Ms. Korea is getting a goddess herself? Or a demi-goddess?"  
  
The group just stared at Sana, who was acting innocent.

"What?" Sana asked.

"That was lame," Jennie said.

"I was going to say that," Irene added.

"Hey," Sana whined, "It's a legit question."  
  
"Sometimes," Jihyo said, "I wonder how Sana is a bandmate of ours when she acts more like Lisa."  
  
"Hey!" the two exclaimed.

"Seriously," Seulgi said, "The fact you two aren't dating stuns me."  
  
"Oh hell no!" "Wha!? Us!? No way!"

Lisa and Sana both turned away from each other while the rest snickered.

"If you both get your heads out of your asses," Momo said, "I mean, both of you repeatedly thought you saw the other cheating on you. It's gotten bad again."

"Lisa's a dumbass," Sana mumbled, "She doesn't tell me what happened when I saw her getting kissed by another girl."  
  
"You were doing it with a guy," Lisa mumbled, "And how was I supposed to know you would think that when I didn't know you'd show up."  
  
"Yah, Lalisa," Jisoo said, "enough. Let's settle down, ok? Besides, you two are so obvious, hurry up. It's killing us."

The two were just sitting with pouts. Meanwhile, everyone else was just sitting and drinking anything that they can drink that won't get them drunk. Throughout the party, Rose was doing simple touches like sitting next to Tzuyu, giving her starry eyes, and making an effort to talk to her. Though, throughout the whole time, Tzuyu didn't seem to notice. Everyone around them can tell, but not Tzuyu.

After the party ended, everyone went to leave. Rose, however, pulled Tzuyu back.

"Tzuyu," Rose said, "I didn't say this, but thank you for defending Jisoo unnie. I should've done something, but-"  
  
"It's fine," Tzuyu interrupted, "I would've been the same if it was talked about one of my unnies."  
  
Rose gave a shy smile and lightly hugged her. Tzuyu awkwardly gave one back. The two broke the hug and Rose went to join her group. Tzuyu went back to hers, but Jihyo, Dahyun, and Nayeon just looked at her in disappointment.  
  
"What?" Tzuyu asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Really?" Nayeon said in disappointment, "That's what your'e gonna ask?"  
  
"When are you going to tell her?" Dahyun asked, "You're leading on Park Chaeyoung."  
  
Tzuyu just looked at her unnies in confusion.

"Leading her on?" Tzuyu said, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Jihyo let out a grunt of frustration. "Seriously. You're the one member who doesn't give out B.S., and you can't figure out what Rose was doing the whole night? Geez."  
  
Tzuyu remembered how Rose was acting towards her, but didn't think much of it.

"What's wrong with her?" Tzuyu asked, "I mean, come on. How could I have done something wrong?"

Jihyo, as the leader of the group, just decided to be blunt.

"You're hurting two people," Jihyo said, "And unless you talk to your girlfriend, you both need to either end your relationship or just talk with Rose."  
  
Tzuyu's eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait, what?"  
  
"Just think it over tonight," Nayeon said, "And when you see her tomorrow, talk to her about Rose, please?"  
  
Tzuyu didn't know what to say, so she just nodded. The four then rejoined their group and went to the van that would take them back to their dorm. Little did they know, that next day, things are going to be awkward.

The morning after, at BlackPink's dorm, Jennie and Rose woke up and making breakfast. As they finished, they heard a knock on the door.

"I got it," Jennie said, "Keep an eye on the toast."  
  
"Got it," Rose said.

Jennie went to the door, and saw through the peep hole. She opened the door.

"Sana, Tzuyu," Jennie said in excitement, "Come in, come in."

Rose nearly fainted after hearing Tzuyu's name. She turned to see the two members of TWICE walk into the dorm. Rose saw Tzuyu, with a smile on her face. Unknown to Rose, Tzuyu didn't know how to tell Rose. The whole night, Tzuyu was unable to come up with a way to tell Rose who she was actually seeing. And it was closer than she expected.

"Lisa!" Jennie shouted, "Get your butt out here."  
  
"I got her," Sana said with a small smile.

Sana remembered where Lisa's room was and walked to it. Voices were heard, and then the door was shut. A moment later, Jisoo walked to the kitchen.

"Obviously those two are having make up sex," Jisoo groaned out as she took a seat, "I'm still tired."  
  
"Well," Jennie said, "I'm still waiting for Joy to show up, so soon we'll head out. First, breakfast."  
  
"Li-LiSAAAAA!"

The four women were just standing or sitting in silence. Cries of pleasure were heard, and Lisa's two cats joined the dogs in the living room, trying to hide.

"Forget breakfast," Rose said, "We're gonna need to order pizzas knowing those two's appetites."  
  
"Lalalalalalala!" Jisoo and Jennie exclaimed.

"Bad choice of words," Tzuyu murmured as she visibly cringed.

Rose, for her part, just seemed to take it in stride. She's been use to hearing Jennie and Lisa having at the very least passionate love with their partners. Though, she's wondering about Jisoo. She's been rather private, though she's always been a hard person to get to open up. Like she's an emotionally unavailable person, yet she always cares for her members.

After 30 minutes, the four were just sitting in silence when Sana and Lisa came out of the latter's room, with rather satisfied faces, along with messy bed hair.

"Hello everyone!" Lisa screeched out.  
  
"Good-bye," Jisoo said.

"Eh?" Sana and Lisa said.

"She barely ate," Jennie said, "And we had to hear you two go at it like bleating goats."  
  
"Huh?" the two said in confusion.

"Goats?" Sane asked, "How do two love struck adults sound like goats?"  
  
Jennie just decided then and there to stop. She definitely needs to have toast in her stomach and something caffeinated. Tzuyu then sat up.

"I'm just gonna use the bathroom," Tzuyu said, "be right back."  
  
"You know where, right?" Rose asked.

"Yep," Tzuyu replied, "Be right back."

Tzuyu walked down the hall to the bathroom, with Rose watching her back. When the Taiwanese women was out of sight, Rose focused on the people present.  
  
"Want more toast?" Rose asked Jennie.

"I think so," Jennie replied.

Sana and Lisa both got cereal and sat at the table left vacant by Jisoo and Tzuyu. After getting some food, with Rose doing her best to enjoy breakfast, she decided to get up.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Rose said.  
  
"Ok," Jennie said. Lisa and Sana were just being all fluffy as hell.

Rose went down the hall, and she went to the bathroom. It was actually opened. Rose thought Tzuyu was in the bathroom, but she must be talking to Jisoo. The two were kind of similar so it'd make sense they'd talk. Rose went to Jisoo's room, wondering what was taking her so long.

Upon reaching the room, she knocked on the door.

"Unnie?" Rose asked, "Are you coming out?"

"Jisoo?" Rose asked, "What-"  
  
What she saw made her heart shatter. Sitting on the bed was her crush, and sitting on her lap is her unnie. Tzuyu. Jisoo. Tzuyu sitting on _JIioo's_ bed. Jisoo holding _Tzuyu. _Rose was shocked, but none were more shocked than the two who looked like deer in headlights. It was an awkward silence that lasted for a minute.  
  
"P-Pasta?" Jisoo asked as she moved off of Tzuyu.

Rose was still stunned, but she was able to recognize Jisoo's voice. Rose felt tears in the corner of her eyes, and Tzuyu, recognizing the situation, also got up to approach ehr.

"Rose?" Tzuyu said

Rose heard her crush's voice. She felt like something just stabbed her. And all she could see is Jisoo approach her.

"Rosie?" Jisoo asked as she tried to grab Rose's hand.

Rose angrily pulled it back.

"H-How?" Rose asked in shock, "How could you-? Wh-Wh-When? How long?"  
  
"Please Rose," Jisoo said, "I can explain."  
  
"Explain what?" Rose said with a raised voice, "You and Tzuyu are dating? How long?"  
  
"It's not been for very long," Jisoo said, "And while we're serious, it hasn't been _that_ serious yet."  
  
"Not what from what I saw," Rose said in defiance.

Tzuyu, for her part, felt guilty. She realized now that Rose had tried to get her attention, but Tzuyu was actually focused on Jisoo. For some reason, the two just clicked, even thought Jisoo was having unrequited love from someone else.

"I-I-I can't believe it," Rose said with a shattering facade, "All this time. Tzuyu, you-"  
  
"Rose, stop," Tzuyu said, "I should've realized what you were doing to get my attention, but I'm sorry to say _I _don't feel the same about you."

Rose felt her heart shatter and the tears flowing.

"W-W-Well," Rose stuttered, "You didn't have to tell me like this."

"Rose, please," Jisoo said, "It's not trying make you feel hurt. Honest. It's not as if we want to hurt you. In fact, we were talking about you."  
  
Rose scoffed. "Oh really? How so? What could you two possibly be talking about other than humiliating me?"

"It's not that at all," Tzuyu continued, "It's just that I have feelings for Jisoo, and I want to see where it goes. it's just not for you. I'm sorry to say I didn't do anything to clear it up with you, but you have someone who does have feelings for you. In fact, there's someone else who does."  
  
"What?!" Rose said with shock, "What do you mean someone else who does? What are you talking about?"

"The person is right here," Jisoo said, "In this building."  
  
Rose was beyond confused. In the midst of her anger, sadness and hurt, she's not thinking clearly.

"What are you talking about?!" Rose said with a raised voice, "Who could possibly want me?! Jennie, Lisa, and Sana already have someone. What are you talking about?"  
  
Jisoo took a breath and let it out. "Rose," Jisoo calmly said, "That person who has feelings for you..is me. It's me. I'm the one who has been trying to get your attention for the past year, Park Chaeyoung."

Silence took over the room. Rose, even with tears down her face, looked at the shorter woman in shock. She looked at Tzuyu, who also nodded. Rose couldn't believe it. Kim Jisoo has feelings for Park Chaeyoung? The other three women were standing just away from the door to Jisoo's room, also in shock. Sane, Lisa, and Jennie were all looking at each other with a shocked look. But then Jisoo spoke again.

"All the times you were with someone else, it hurt. I was hoping you'd recognize me, but you didn't. In fact, when Tzuyu and I talked, we actually got closer. We wanted to see where it goes, but then you started trying to get Tzuyu's attention, and I didn't now what to do. We kept everything quiet from basically everyone because we wanted to know where this was going. I thought I was starting to fall for Tzuyu, but then it was found out that you were falling for her too. We were all confused, because I thought my feelings for you were just a passing crush. I was starting to feel something for Tzuyu, what I don't know. Tzuyu, on the other hand, told me she was starting to have feelings for me that she never had before. When you started to try to ask Tzuyu out, I was afraid of what might happen because not many people within our groups knew. And Tzuyu and I talked about how to resolve this. So please, just understand that we were trying to find a way to clear things up with you. In fact, we wanted to talk with you."  
  
Rose was able to hear everything, but then she was thinking of what Jisoo was saying in trying to get her attention. In fact, what Rose was remembering all the times throughout the past year Jisoo always getting her foods she eats. Helping with her clothes. Cleaning with her. Shopping with her, even when Jisoo hates it. Always making sure Rose was having the right make up on. Being close to Rose whenever they walked out in public. All this time, Jisoo was trying to get her attention the same way Rose was with Tzuyu. Rose was stunned, she had no idea.

Jisoo, with tears forming in her own eyes and Tzuyu walked up beside her. Tzuyu noticed Jisoo's tears, and Tzuyu knew that now was the time to discuss what they wanted to discuss with Rose.

"Rose," Tzuyu called out, "Rose. Please, listen to what I have to say."  
  
Rose was able to hear Tzuyu's words and snapped out of it.  
  
"Uh," Rose said, "Wh-What?"  
  
"It's true," Tzuyu said, "Jisoo told me about her feelings for you. She was confused when she started going out with me, as I actually wanted to take her out for a while. Jisoo and I started to actually wonder if there was more to us than friendship. But then you were actually trying to do same with me, and I was unable to figure out how to approach you without Jisoo's input. In fact, she was the one who suggested to me that we can stop our relationship if it means letting you find out if I'm the one for you."  
  
Rose's mouth opened in shock after processing the suggestion. At the same time, Jennie, Sana, and Lisa tried to not scream in shock and disbelief. In fact, Lisa felt her legs turn to jelly and collapsed to the floor, not caring if anyone heard. Jennie and Sana were looking at each other like it's a soap opera come to life.

"Rose," Jisoo said, "You don't have to do it. If Tzuyu and I don't work out, you can choose to date her. Or I can end things with her now. I know that you wanted Tzuyu for yourself. In fact, I'm willing to let you go if that is what you wish. But either way, I want you to know that I'll wait. All because there's no one else that can measure up to you, other than Tzuyu. I want you all to get the best of this, no matter what happens."

Tzuyu was hearing every word Jisoo was saying. It was what they talked about, and Tzuyu knew that this was it. It was fun while it lasted, yet it felt more than just fun. Tzuyu really liked being around Jisoo, but the fact Jisoo was will to sacrifice both of them so that Rose can date her is really a testament to how much Jisoo care about her bandmates.

Rose cannot believe what Jisoo was saying. Even after finding out all of this, Jisoo was willing to give up her relationship with Tzuyu for her. Yet, Rose did not feel any happiness at all. In fact, it was disgust. She wasn't going to allow Jisoo to do this.

"No," Rose said, "No I won't accept any of it."  
  
Jisoo and Tzuyu felt that was it. Rose's gonna go pick.

"I'm not picking any of you," Rose said, "In fact, I don't want to."

Jisoo and Tzuyu were confused. Why won't Rose pick?  
  
"But you can," Jisoo started but Rose interrupted.

"I'm not going to pick one of you," Rosie said, "I cannot live with myself if I force a relationship to end for my own interests. So I'll wait. In fact, while I do so, I want to know more about Jisoo's feelings for me. I'm willing to do what all of that. In fact, I'll date each of you, while you two date each other."

Jisoo and Tzuyu were shocked upon hearing Rose's suggestion. This was not how they wanted it to go, or at least, not what they expected. Rose was willing to date both of them?

"I want to see how this will end up," Rose said continued, "I don't care if in the end I, or actually, we, don't love each other the way we each thought we do. I'm willing to give this three way dating a try. If nothing else, I can at least find out with you two how much our feelings for each other are really more than crushes. Let's see where this goes, if you're willing."  
  
Jisoo and Tzuyu just looked at each other. After a moment, Rose was waiting for them to either turn it down, the most likely option, or accept it. Suddenly, Jisoo and Tzuyu walked towards Rose and wrapped their arms around her. Rose was surprised, but she actually settled into the feeling of these two women holding her.

"Thank you," Tzuyu said.

"I honestly didn't expect that," Jisoo said, "I thought you would choose Tzuyu."  
  
Rose shook her head no.

"Like I said, I couldn't live with myself," Rose said, "And now, maybe we can figure out whether two of us really do have feelings for each other, or it's none of us three. In any case, this should be fun. We'd be the only three way couple amongst our groups."  
  
Jisoo smiled on Rose's arm. This was better than any of them could have hoped for.

"Kinky," Tzuyu said, "The church girl really has that, huh?"  
  
Rose looked at Tzuyu with a smile, who returned it. Rose then looked at Jisoo, who looked up at her with happy eyes. Rose then suddenly kissed Jisoo near her lips, and then kissed Tzuyu the same way. Both felt lighter than before, and were ready for the next phase of this new development. But first, they had to deal with a few people.

"Let's go," Rose said, "We need to let Jennie, Lisa, and Sana know."  
  
Tzuyu felt her blood go cold. She didn't know how much everyone heard them talk and she could've swore she heard some footsteps shuffling outside the room.

"Umm, Rose," Tzuyu said, "Do you think they heard us? I don't think this place is soundproof."

Jisoo also felt her alarms go off in her head. Rose looked at the both of them, and she turned to see the door, which was actually still opened. Widely. In a panic, the three ran to the door and out of Jisoo's room. They saw no one, but they then went to the living room. Upon walking fast to that area, they saw the other three sitting in various places. Jennie was just leaning on the counter, while Sana and Lisa were just sitting on the couch, turning on the TV. Rose, Jisoo, and Tzuyu just all stared at them and each other. Finally, Jisoo spoke.

"Um," Jisoo said, "So."  
  
"So?" Lisa asked without looking at them.

"We, um," Jisoo started, "well..."  
  
"Yes?" Jennie asked without looking at her phone.

Rose then spoke up.

"We, um," Rose said, "We need to talk to you guys about something."  
  
"Oh?" Lisa and Sana asked at the same time.

Tzuyu then took the lead.

"Well," Tzuyu said, "Jisoo and I have been dating for a bit, and Jisoo told me she had feelings for Rose but thought they were gone when she didn't continue trying, and Jisoo had been dating me for that time, only for me to talk to her about Rose doing the same thing she did with me like Jisoo with her, and Rose is willing to date both of us until we know for sure about our feelings for each other."  
  
Jisoo and Rose looked at the Taiwanese woman with a confused stare. Tzuyu just looked at them with a shy smile.

"That all?" Sana asked.

Jisoo, Rose, and Tzuyu all just stared at the other three dumbfounded.

"Y-Y-Yeah," Rose said.

Jennie then got off the counter.

"Well," Jennie said with a tiny smirk, "Now we get to have a group date, though not what I figured one to be when you three are doing a three-way."

Jisoo, Rose, and Tzuyu just had blushes on their faces. They knew that they knew.  
  
"Guess no need to repeat it, huh?" Rose bashfully asked.

Sana and Lisa then got off the couch and then walked towards the three. Jisoo, Tzuyu and Rose had no idea what to expect. Suddenly, they all got hugged. The three were confused.

"It was much more fun than watching a K-Drama," Lisa said, "If this is what a three way dating game is like, I-"  
  
"Don't even think about finishing that sentence," Sana sternly said.

Lisa just let out her 'eehee' and the two let go. Jennie approached them, phone in hand.

"You know," Jennie said, "Momo texted me about 10 minutes ago, and she wants us all to meet at the cafe with a couple folks from Red Velvet. You guys want to come?"  
  
Jisoo, Rose, and Tzuyu all looked at each other upon hearing that. They all seemed to silently agree that meeting up with the others of their groups sooner rather than later is best, and they decided on it.

"Sure," Jisoo said upon looking at the other women, "We can come."  
  
Rose and Tzuyu looked at the others and nodded yes.

"Alright then," Jennie said, "Let's go. No time like the present to tell them about you guys."  
  
"Can't wait to see what everyone else will say," Sane said, "You three are the first ones to do this amongst us. There are more doing it like you guys are."  
  
"Oh boy," Lisa said, "We're gonna hear an orgy from those three more often."  
  
Jisoo and Tzuyu blushed while Rose smacked her head with her head. The flower and the Soos will now face not only questioning from the others, but also teasing. Still, for the three of them, it's going to be interesting to see how they interact from this moment on. Jisoo, Rose, and Tzuyu are going to have a weird trifecta of a relationship to see who loves who, but then again, it'll be fun to see how they'll handle each other's personalities. It'll be either a train wreck, or a well functioning wreck.

Either way, there's a Rose for the 4D idol and the straight fire idol that will be taken into the future.


	13. Sana, don't mess it up with Jisoo again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana sees Jisoo wearing her best dress at the awards show. And she doesn't like how she's being tempted, especially when even Jisoo's own bandmates can't stop staring at her. And Sana is gonna make Jisoo hers, and letting people know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictionalized versions of real people.
> 
> Warning: Gay slurs and maybe other slurs used.

At the latest Korean Music Awards show, San is with her bandmates in TWICE wearing her best orange flowing dress. It definitely fit with the group's theme of having a rainbow coordinated style, even though there's 9 of them. Still, Jihyo, their leader, and Tzuyu, the maknae, wear black and white, respectively to help round it off. While everyone is being greeted by paparazzi and fans, a cheer is heard when the next group arrives.

Sana turns to see something she did _not_ expect to see. BlackPink has arrived, even with all the drama that has surrounded them. Their boss has just resigned, and an overhaul is being worked on. That wasn't the problem for Sana. What was the problem is that BlackPink is wearing dresses that shows off their bodies without even showing much skin. Lisa is wearing a pink dress that stopped at her knees, with a white bow going diagonal across her left shoulder. Rose has a blue and green striped dress, with the stripes going horizontal that made her look like a top. Jennie, of course, always has the best designs, but she looked like she just graduated from Melrose Place to Buckingham Palace, what with her red nylon dress and wearing a black leather jacket over it that looked like she just got out of a Chanel commercial. And then, Kim Jisoo. Kim frickin' Jisoo. Her ex-lover because she decided to end things with Jisoo so she can go after a male idol. Sana was called a dumbass by her bandmates, even the maknae line. And oh god, if she didn't know it before, she knows it now.

Jisoo looked like she was a mermaid. Jisoo, with a dress that perfectly hugged her body, with a long blue sash wrapped around her waist. The dress stopping at her knees, and the dark green colors that shined under the lights like she was literally fish made out of gems. And the hints of orange and purple that also took up parts of her dress. All that was needed is Jisoo having red hair, and unfortunately, that was missing. She wore her regular dark raven hair but Jisoo's shoes were black high boots, same as everyone else. Except, Sana didn't care about the other members of Jisoo's group. She wants Jisoo. Everyone that saw them, they were cheering for all of them, but Sana only cared about having Jisoo in her gasp. And she was not going to mess it up again.

Last she heard, Jisoo was still single, not interested in dating any other woman. Sana knew that Jisoo was never attracted to any guy, and the last time she did it was an awful experience. The guy was not even heterosexual, and both knew it was to hide their sexualities from other people. When Sana broke up with Jisoo at Red Velvet's dorm, in front of even them, Jisoo was stunned. She asked what she did wrong, but Sana said she actually was interested in a guy that she has been meeting. The mess got worse when Jisoo threw the crystal necklace at Sana, the one that has always doubled as a bracelet. The one that Sana had a twin for herself, and the ones Sana made for the both of them. Jisoo was a crying mess, on top of the drama that has swept up her group. Sana tried to calm her down, but Jisoo just walked away. Irene, with her patented man killing glare, actually turned it on Sana. For her part, Sana did not flinch, knowing she screwed up in terms of wanting to end things. Seulgi and Wendy went to get Jisoo, while Joy called Jisoo's bandmates. Yeri, on the other hand, just slapped Sana.

_"You fucking ass!" Yeri yelled, "After Jisoo was opening up to you! Goddamn it, Sana!"_

The worse part, is that Sana's unnie, Im Nayeon, and her bandmate Momo, were also there. They just had disappointed looks. While Jisoo was taken back to her group's dorm, Sana was dragged back to TWICE's dorm. Nayeon and Momo were basically pissed. Sana's flirty nature came out again at the worst time. And Jisoo was notorious for being closed off except for her bandmates, and yet, still being a helper.

When the trio got back to the dorm, her bandmates already knew. Jihyo was disappointed, to say the least. Even Tzuyu told her that it was a bad idea, which stunned everyone that she knew of Sana's intentions. Ironic when Tzuyu also knew that Sana was trying to woo Jisoo. For a few days, Sana was seeing the guy, and it seemed fine, until the spark died out after another week and they split. Later on, Sana did not get to see Jisoo until a sign event, but when she met up with Jisoo, she just gave monotonous greetings and responses. Sana was stunned, but also more so when she saw Jisoo being her usual 4D self with everyone else. Jisoo's bandmate gave her the cold shoulder. Only giving the appearance of getting along with Sana, but deep down, she knew they were ready to murder her.

When in private, Sana had a close encounter with three very angry members when her manager let them in, saying they wanted to talk to her. Sana knew, right then and there, that they were going to give her a talking to. And Sana was sitting on the couch when it happened. And her bandmates were all outside. She was alone.

The manager unwittingly let her would be tormentors into the same dressing room as her. One by one, Jennie, Rose, and Lisa walked into the dressing room. They all had pleasant smiles, which unnerved the Japanese woman. When they said they can take it from here, Sana internally wished for her manager to not leave her to her doom. No such luck, as the manager walked out, closing the door. It was only worse when Jennie and Lisa stared at Sana with blank looks. Sana saw Rose lock the door, with a dead pair of eyes staring at her. Sane gulped.

The three just stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, someone spoke.

"You know," Rose said, "It really hurt us to see Jisoo unnie crying her eyes out like someone stole the last piece of chicken. Or being told she is sold off in a marriage contract."  
  
"Haven't seen Jisoo cry this much since," Jennie started then interrupted. She put a finger on her chin, as if trying to think of something. Sana was already sweating bullets, not daring to even breathe.

"Lisa," Jennie said, "When was the last time we ever saw Jisoo cry?"  
  
"Hmmm," Lisa said copying Jennie's gesture, "I think when you tripped and hurt your ankle. Not like you were going to get murdered but yeah, it freaked her out too."  
  
"No to mention," Rose interjected, "That you, Lisa, is always Jisoo's number one concern when the rest of us cannot take you anywhere or you cannot go to Thailand. That is something she always fusses over."  
  
"Or when you haven't gotten her solo yet," Jennie said referring to Rose, "And that has stressed our dear Rose so much that Jisoo couldn't help but hold her. Is that why you were ditching Jisoo's for some dick? Sana gets jealous?"  
  
Sana was now wondering what they were getting at, getting confused.

"What we'd meant to say," Lisa interrupt with a sing song voice, "Is that thank you. Thank you so much for breaking Jisoo's heart."

Sana was now honestly confused. She didn't know why they would thank her. Just a moment ago, they were setting her up for a death sentence.

"You wonder why Lisa said that?" Rose asked, to which Sana unconsciously nodded.

"It's because Jisoo's _ours_ now, slut," Jennie bit out.

Sana jerked back as if she did get slapped. What did they mean Jisoo is theirs?

"Oh don't get us wrong," Rose said, "WE were jealous that Jisoo decided to take a shot with you when you wooed her. Surprisingly, we did get upset that Jisoo-yah spent so much time with such a seductive cutie like you, but we did support her. We really did. Even though we all wanted Jisoo for ourselves."  
  
Sana was now feeling like there was a torture session happening, and this was it. Her mouth was dry, wondering with the hell they were talking about.  
  
"See," Jennie said as she approached Sana and tauntingly stroked a finger on the woman's left cheek, "We always knew Jisoo is as gay as the sky is blue. But we never got to tell her that we were also interested in women, despite two of us dating men. Rose is the only one who has no preference, but she's so open minded that we she can see herself being with a woman for the rest of her life. And none of us has a problem if Jisoo chose only one of us to be in a three way, or even all of us if she wanted to do so."  
  
"So you see, Sana," Lisa said, "You've just given us the opening we all waited for, what we needed. So once Jisoo is over her heartbreak, we can take our chance. We'll fight over her, but we'll probably not, especially since we all want one thing and one thing only. To take _very _good care of her."

At that, Sana felt jealous rear its ugly head. Sana was not going to let them. Hell, not let anyone-_anyone_-get near her chicken Soo.

The three noticed Sana's set jaw, and they all smirked.

"You had your chance, Sana," Jennie said with a baby voice, "And now you can't play with her anymore. It's _our_ turn now. So say bye bye to _your_ Jisoo."

Rose and Lisa let out cackles and Sane felt the hairs on her back rise up. She was about to stand up but Rose shoved her back into the couch. Sana was surprised at the amount of strength the Aussie had, but as she looked up, Lisa was bending in front of her, arms on the couch.

"Don't even plan on getting Jisoo back," Lisa said in a threatening tone, "You won't like it when we fight for our unnie."  
  
Sane just did nothing but sit it silence. She refused to bow down to them.

"Try me," Sana said in a low tone. That surprised everyone there.

"Go ahead," Sana said, "Cause I'm not letting you, any of you, take what is mine. What is the best thing that ever happened to me _and _her. You'll never win."  
  
At that, it was a quiet second, until the three members of BlackPink laughed. They all just tried to hold onto each other, and that made Sana even angrier. Finally, the three stopped laughing and looked at Sana with glares.

"Well then," Rose said, "Looks like she's still wanting Jisoo."  
  
"Guess we'll have to up our game," Lisa said, "Huh, unnies?"

Jennie and Rose nodded, and Sane returned the glare at all three.

"Welp," Jennie said, "It's been fun, but we really need to get back to our managers. Oh wait, back to Jisoo-yah. See you around, darling. Bye bye."  
  
Jennie gave a mocking farewell kiss and blew it at San.

"See ya later, alligator," Rose said, "Au revoir crocodile."  
  
"Don't get lost in our dust," Lisa said, "Byeee."  
  
The three walked out of the dressing room, leaving behind a very angry Sana. After the door closed, Sana collapsed to the floor. She held her face in her hands, trying to not let herself cry. After a few moments, she felt herself get angry at herself. How can she be so much of an idiot? So much of a wanderer? And now Jisoo's bandmates are going to try to have her? Over her dead body. When she heard the dressing room door open, she heard someone speak.

"Sana?" someone asked.

Sane looked up and saw Dahyun and Son Chaeyoung. They looked at her in concern but Sana stood up with a newfound purpose. The other two looked like they were seeing a possessed Sana.

"Ummm," Dahyun said as she looked at her fellow bandmate in confusion.

Sane then spoke. "I'm not giving up."  
  
The two looked at her with even more confusion.

"What?" Chaeyoung asked.

"I'm getting her back," Sana said, "Those three cunts are not taking Jisoo away from me. She's mine, and I'm hers. I'll not let her go."  
  
Dahyun cautiously approached her. "Y-Yah, Sana, what are you talking about? You left her."  
  
"I know," Sana said, "And you guys were right. I left her without anything, and now I'm going to give it all back to her. I'm not letting her go again."  
  
"But how?" Chaeyoung asked, "Jisoo's been giving you the cold shoulder all day."  
  
At that, Sana looked at her bandmates. They were unnerved by her look.

"Guess I have to plan that out," Sana said, "And I know I will get it to work. Kim Jisoo, you'll be Minatozaki Jisoo when all's said and done. Mark my words."  
  
The other two didn't know it, but Sana was going to get her chance. And it was at the awards show they were all attending. And now that Sane sees her Jisoo getting all the attention, she was not having it. No, she will make her move tonight to win her back.

Throughout the whole show, Jisoo was being attended to by her younger bandmates. Whether just moving a story piece of hair, giving her a drink, or making sure she gets back to the table without issue, all the members were doing what Jisoo has also done for them. Sitting at the same table as Red Velvet, Sana just kept looking at Jisoo with a focused look. Being (not really) as discrete as she can be, Sana saw even men try to make moves on her. Luckily for Sana, Jisoo has no interest in guys, not any attraction whatsoever. It just so happens that Jisoo fell for Sana, and the latter swore to get her back. Sana even let out side glares that, normally, would be considered life ending if she didn't look so cute. That didn't go unnoticed by Lisa, who decided to play it further. Lisa looked as though she was giving her aegyo, which Jisoo gave an annoyed look but then just laughed along with it, even accepting Lisa's kisses. Sana was unconsciously grabbing the end of the table's cloth cover.

For Sana's bandmates, they just watched her with a mix of pity and exasperation.

"Yah," Nayeon whispered, "Stop trying to drag everything off the table. You'll make a mess of things."  
  
"Not like it'll be any worse than before," Sana said.

"Could you, like, I don't know," Tzuyu said, "Not drag us with you? It's gonna be a bigger mess for us."  
  
Sane slightly let go, but she still had a heavy heart over how she left Jisoo. Jihyo gave a tap on her shoulder, and Sana looked at the leader, seeing a look of pity on her face.

"Sana," Jihyo said, "Jisoo may not find anyone else to match what you had with her, but you may have to let her go. Besides, her bandmates are taking turns looking after her now."  
  
Sane turned back to see that Jennie was clinging onto Jisoo like her life depended on it. Jisoo may not realize it, but Jennie was trying to take Jisoo's attention away from the other idols, particularly the female ones when they approached the table. Members of Loona, G-Friend, and other women were talking to BlackPink and Red Velvet, but whenever a female idol would try to talk to Jisoo, Rose would subtly move towards to Jisoo and wrap an arm around her waist. Jisoo was surprised at how clingy her bandmates were towards her, but since she has done the same for them, she figured it was their way of paying back. Little did she know, that it was part of a plan that BlackPink made. And Sana was unknowingly part of it.

When BlackPink was invited onto the stage to perform one of their songs, everyone paid attention to the women. After they finished performing, the next ones performed. Jisoo also saw Sane on the stage with TWICE performing one of their latest hits. Jisoo may not admit it, but she still longed for the Japanese woman's hugs. The way she smothered Jisoo with attention, and how Jisoo always returned it in kind. They had their troubles, sure, each thinking the other is playing around or cheating on the other, but they always worked it out. For some reason, Sana decided to hurt Jisoo, and that made her depressed for a couple of weeks. Thankfully, her bandmates helped her back up and they were preparing for their next comebacks.

The group was invited onto the stage with other idols, including TWICE. Unfortunately for both groups, Jisoo and Sana were close enough to see each other, but neither really tried to sneak peaks at each other. Especially in public. After the show ended, everyone went to the backstage area and prepared to go back to their dorms. Jisoo was approached by a few male idols, as were her bandmates, but luckily for them, they understood that they were not their types to begin with, at least for two of the members. The female half, on the other hand, not so much. Ahin tried to talk to Jisoo, but Rose, for some reason, gave her a subtle warning look to not go near Jisoo. Ahin was confused, but then Rose subtly nodded towards Sane, who was standing to the side with an angry look. Ahin got the message, and gave quick greetings before heading off. Like everyone else, all the female idols got word that Jisoo is single, but not interested to mingle. Some rival groups were actually surprised that Sana would ditch Jisoo as it was described by Red Velvet and even the TWICE members who saw it happen. Everyone was wondering what Sane will do now that she broke up with the guy.

Sana, on the other hand, was sticking close by her group while also keeping an eye on Jisoo. Plenty of female idols approached Jisoo, and she was being her usual, crackhead self. Jisoo's husky voice and laugh was heard throughout the last 15 minutes, and Sana was longing to have it for her again. Unfortunately, if fate does exist, it threw a wrench again.

"Sana," a voice called for her.

Sana felt her blood go cold, knowing who it was. As if time stopped, she turned around and saw a tall Korean male. He wore a crisp suit, but he was by himself. He looked at Sana with...worry?  
  
"What do you want?" Sane asked.  
  
"Please," the man said, "Just let me say my piece, ok? Then you can go back to whatever it is you're doing."  
  
Sana was eyeing the man with suspicion, and her bandmates were also looking at the scene with concern. Unfortunately, TWICE was not the only group to notice. Red Velvet and BlackPink saw it, and Jisoo knew that her ex is talking to the man Sana dumped her for. Jisoo felt her eyes water, though she tried not to show it.

Sana, on the other hand, folded up her hands.  
  
"What do you want?" Sana asked, "Actually, wait, don't answer that. You're trying to get me back, aren't you? I'm sorry, but-"  
  
"You're pathetic," the man said, "You think I want you back after you broke up with me?"  
  
Sana was looking at the man in shock. The nerve of _this_ guy? Saying I broke up with him?

Now a lot of eyes were on Sana and the man. Jihyo, with her boyfriend, was ready to jump in, but he stopped her. Jihyo looked and he shook his head. Jihyo knew that this was something Sana has to deal with if she even wants a chance to get Jisoo back.

"Yeah," the man said, "I said it. Got a problem with that?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sana asked as soon as she snapped out of it, "Last I checked, you talked me into going out with you, only to tell me that you weren't interested anymore. What the hell are you getting at?"  
  
"I know you're bisexual," the man said, "And honestly, you just as good as broke up with me, which is probably for the best. You already told Jisoo you thought she cheated on you, and vice versa, and then you left her for me."  
  
Sana was now feeling her blood boil. Of all the things to happen, this guy has to even say anything.

"I may be a flirt," Sana said as she poked the man in the chest with her finger, "But I know that Jisoo was and is the best thing to happen to me. I was a fool. I know she thought I cheated on her every time I flirted. I know I thought she cheated on me with another female idol and I misunderstood the situation, knowing she didn't cheat on me. I was only mad she didn't tell me what happened. And Jisoo thought she saw me cheat on her with a guy not long after that. My only mistake was that I thought I didn't love her anymore when broke up with her and was seeing you. That was _before_ I tried to date you for that week, and I quickly realized I fucked up. Seeing Jisoo now, it ruined me. I know I have no right to be jealous, but I cannot accept that I let her go and I want her back. I love Jisoo."

That let out gasps for everyone who heard it. Jisoo, in particular, was standing still with shock. Jisoo could only think, 'Sana wants her back? She still loves her?'.

The man, however, just laughed. Sane was looking at him like he has two heads.

"Oh really?" the man asked, "Well then, why don't we tell Jisoo why you had to ditch her?"

Sana's temper was suddenly lessened. What was this guy getting at?

The same was with everyone involved. Red Velvet looked at BlackPink, including Jisoo, with questioning eyes. Jisoo was also confused. TWICE, meanwhile, just could think of 'Eh?'.

The man, however, was just smirking.

"I'm sure Jisoo would know if you told her," the man said, "If you told her. Why not tell her about her parents already setting her up with someone? They knew she is a fag, anyway, and it wouldn't do them any good if the person they set her up with found out she's a fag."  
  
The idols gasped in shock. Momoland and BTS were horrified he said that, and other idols were just not sure how to react. Jisoo, meanwhile, felt like she got hit by a truck. Her parents? What do they have to do with this?

Sana, for her part, also looked confused.

"Huh?" Sana asked.

The man then looked at Sana like she has two heads.

"Don't you know?" the man asked, "Jisoo's parents were already setting her up with someone and they wanted me to break you two up."  
  
A broken glass was heard. Jihyo and her boyfriend, Daniel, were just holding on to each other in shock. Jisoo was suddenly lightheaded, shocked upon the revelation. Lisa, for her her part, was stunned and held onto Jisoo. Jennie and Rose were also shocked, their mouths dropped open. Red Velvet's members were unable to say anything, looking like the seagulls from 'Finding Nemo' looking at something they were interested in, except this was more of a WTF moment. TWICE's members, meanwhile, were all in varying states of shock. Some had their mouths covered by their hands, while others were just struggling to find places to sit down.

Sana, for her part, was just flabbergasted. This guy made her dump Jisoo so her parents could set Jisoo up with someone else?  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Jisoo suddenly asked, "What do you mean my parents wanted you to break up Sana and I? Why?"

The man looked at BlackPink's visual with a confused look of his own.

"Your parents already had promised you to someone," the man said, "Don't you know that?"  
  
Jisoo was looking at the man like he was smoking something.

"What?" Jisoo asked, "How would I know that? Especially when my parents never gave any indication of it."  
  
Now the man was sweating, and Sane, for her part, actually felt relieved that Jisoo didn't know, but for some reason, Sana felt she should've suspected when she actually met Jisoo's parents for the first time. It was, unofficially, a major moment, even though they didn't quite announce it. Yet, Jisoo's parents always looked at her with some sort of apprehension. She just didn't know why.

"Wait," Irene said, "Why did Jisoo's parents use you? How in the hell did they even find you?"  
  
The man looked at Irene, who had a questioning look on her face. Instead of risking Irene's anger, he just spilled it.

"Because," the man said, "they offered me 5 million won to break them up after Seungri's legal problems caused me to lose my job."  
  
The whole crowd just gasped. Luckily there was no outside party, but the idols present were just horrified. Again the man's name comes up to cause trouble.

Jisoo was now shaking with anger and shock. Her parents sold her out like that? Promised someone to force her love to break up with her? Jisoo was unable to stand, and she collapsed to the floor.

"Jisoo unnie!" three voices shouted.

Everyone put their attention on the fainted woman. Sana immediately ran for her, but the man grabbed her wrist. She turned and tried to shove him off.

"Let go!" Sane shouted.

"Forget it," the man said, "You're not even supposed to be with her."  
  
"I said," Sana said, "let go!"

Sane tried to kick him in the family jewels, but she couldn't reach him. Suddenly, the man was pulled back and a punching sound was heard. Sana saw it was one of the members of NCT.

"Go," the leader said, "Get to Jisoo."  
  
Sana nodded, quickly saying thanks, and ran for Jisoo. Said woman was being surrounded by concerned parties, but her members were the ones trying their best to wake her up. Sana quickly pushed her way through and knelt beside Jisoo.

"Jisoo!" Sane called for her.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Joy shouted, "Haven't you done enough?!"  
  
"Park Sooyoung," Irene scolded, "Now's not the time."

Joy immediately stopped, but she still gave a hard stare at Sana. TWICE also approached the scene, but Jennie, Rose, and Lisa were trying to wake her up and cool her down, calling to her. Sana then decided to do something.

"Guys," Sana said, "Please. Let me try."  
  
The idols looked at Sana in shock but she continued.

"I need to do this," Sana said, "I _have _to do this, please."  
  
Knowing arguing was pointless, Jennie nodded.

"Ok," Jennie said, "Do it."  
  
Rose and Lisa looked shocked, but Jennie silenced them.

"We don't know if what the guy said was really true or not," Jennie said, "And I'm shocked too that Jisoo's parents are possibly involved. Right now, though, we need to get Jisoo awake. Sana, do it."  
  
Sana nodded and immediately she knelt closer to Jisoo. Sana, although about the same height as Jisoo, managed to lift her up. Strange sight, sure, but it worked. Sana took Jisoo to one of the dressing rooms, which had BlackPink on it. Said group opened the door and let the two in. Sana laid Jisoo on the couch, and the rest of the staff was told to get out. BlackPink, meanwhile, watched Sana sit in the chair next to Jisoo, stroking her hair, and kissing her face.

"I'm sorry, Sana was heard, "I'm sorry, Jisoo. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Goddamn it, I was a fool. And you paid the price for it. But I promise Jisoo, I promise, I'll get to the bottom of this. No one's taking you away from me. I'm not gonna let you go again. I'm just glad to have done this soon enough. Please, I promise we'll work this out."  
  
Jennie, Rose, and Lisa had sad smiles on their faces.

"I'm glad you're doing this," Jennie said.  
  
Sana was startled out of her thoughts and looked back towards Jisoo's group. Sana had a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Sana asked.  
  
"That whole thing we did a couple weeks ago," Jennie said, "That was just to rile you up. We all do love Jisoo but we saw how happy she was with you. How happy you made her. When we heard about you dumping her, we were shocked. We couldn't believe that she would do anything to cause that, and then hearing you found a guy, we were pissed you were basically cheating on her. We saw Jisoo being so saddened that she didn't want to do anything. And when we found out you ended things with the guy, we thought you were just playing. When your bandmates told us how down you were, we didn't know what to believe. When we all saw how broken you were, we realized that maybe, just maybe, you wanted Jisoo back. And we saw how you kept looking at Jisoo, longed for her. So with help from your bandmates, and mutual friends, we were going to make sure that you wanted Jisoo back. We're sorry for doing that, but we wanted to make sure you weren't going to hurt her again. Jisoo's already difficult to get emotionally open with us. And what happened just a moment ago was out of the blue. We had no idea, but we wanted you back with Jisoo. You were the one person who made her happiest. So please, please, don't be stupid again. We don't know what we would do if that happens again."  
  
Rose and Lisa nodded in confirmation. Sana was stunned. They were testing her? And her bandmates did too? She was mad, but then again, Sana's flirty nature does get her in trouble. So she understood, especially if the roles were reversed.

"I promise," Sana said, "And I will get to the bottom of this. That's for damn sure."  
  
"We'll help," Rose said, "And we're gonna see what we can find out about her parents."  
  
"Jisoo-yah's parents were always accepting of me," Lisa said, "So I don't know why they would force you two to break up. And as far as I know, they didn't care I was into women as much as men. Hell, they were fine with the fact that I am bisexual. So what's up with this?'

"Let's just take it one step at a time," Jennie said, "We'll stand guard outside. Come on, girls. Let us know anything, ok, Sana?"  
  
Sane nodded and mouthed a 'thank you'. Rose and Lisa followed Jennie out of the room. After the door closed, Sana held Jisoo's head and stroked her hair. Sana then pulled out something from her purse. It was the necklace that Sana made for the both of them. Sane didn't wear hers, but only because she wanted the both of them to be together again. Sana kissed the top of Jisoo's head, and kept holding it.

It was about half an hour when Jisoo stirred. When she came to, she rubbed her eyes, and then felt something under her head. Jisoo was confused, and she looked down to see an arm wrapped around her chest. Jisoo was confused, and then she turned, and her eyes widened in shock.

"AAAHHHH!" Jisoo shouted.

The arms' owners suddenly flailed and a thud was heard. Jisoo sat up in shock, and she tried to cover herself, but then realized she still had on her dress. Then, she took in the sight of the person who was with her. She saw a blonde head look up at her, and Jisoo was shocked as to how it was.

"S-S-S-Sana?" Jisoo stuttered.

Sana was rubbing her butt. "Ow. You really know how to wake someone up, huh, Soo?"

Jisoo relaxed but then realized something. Where was she?

"Yah," Jisoo said, "Where am I?"  
  
"In your group's dressing room," Sana said, "Your bandmates are just outside, trying to help with damage control."

Jisoo was confused what she meant by damage control. All she remembered was Sana talking to-

Slowly but surely, Jisoo's eyes widened and suddenly she gasped. She covered her mouth with her hand and started crying. Sana was basically seduced to break up with her? All because of her parents? Jisoo shook her head in disbelief. She didn't want to ever think her parents would be this cruel. Jisoo, slowly, was sobbing heavily. Sana noticed it upon hearing JIsoo's sobs. Then, the sobbing got louder. Jisoo was full blown crying. She was shaking badly, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms holding her head.

Sana's heart broke upon seeing it but she cannot do anything until she knows for sure what was going on with Jisoo's parents. She knew they had questions, most importantly, why?

Sana, though, swore to not leave Jisoo again and she's doing it by first getting up and sitting next to Jisoo. When Sana tried to wrap her arms around her, Jisoo pushed them away.  
  
"No, please," Jisoo sobbed out, "I-I-I don't want you around me. Leave and let me be."  
  
Sana's heart shattered upon hearing that. Did Jisoo really believe what that guy said? Then again, Sana knew she did herself.

"You don't believe that do you?" Sane asked.

"How can't I?!" Jisoo cried out, "All because you were fooled by a guy who was paid by _my_ parents to break us up! And I don't know what to believe!"  
  
Sana knew Jisoo was hurting in the worst way possible, but Sana tentatively laid a hand on Jisoo's arm. Her other arm was combing through Jisoo's hair in an effort to soothe her. It slowly did, but Jisoo was still shaking in more ways than one.

"I don't know either," Sana said, "But I know this, you aren't going to be out of my life again. I was a damn fool even without all that stuff. I'm sorry for hurting you Jisoo. I'm truly sorry. You may not forgive me but I promise you, from here on out, I won't let you go, ever again. Nothing will keep me away from you. I won't let anything break us up again. I love you, Jisoo, do you hear me? I...Love...You!"  
  
Jisoo felt a warmth she hasn't felt for a month. Slowly, she pulled her head up and saw a determined look on Sana's face. Jisoo actually heard Sana say it the first time, but she didn't truly believe it because she wasn't sure if Sana was serious. Yet, here she is. Without any hesitation, Jisoo slowly moved her face closer to Jisoo. Sana wasn't resisting, but as Jisoo's lips were about to touch Sana's, she stopped it.

"No, no," Sana said, "You aren't going to do that now."  
  
Jisoo was confused. Why wouldn't Sana let Jisoo kiss her? The answer was when Sana took out form her purse tissues. She had wiped away Jisoo's tears and provided another for Jisoo's nose.

"Clean yourself up first," Sana said, "Then kiss me."  
  
Jisoo slowly but surely understood. She gave a pout, but dried up her tears. Sane gave a small smile upon seeing Jisoo's actions. After cleaning herself up, Jisoo stared at Sana, only this time, Sana initiated the move. Slowly, the two moved their faces closer together, until finally the two put their lips together. The two kissed like they needed air. The two have not felt their mouths connected for a while and it was an exhilarating feeling to have it again.

Jisoo and Sane were having a heavy makeout session, with Sane winning the battle and laying Jisoo down on the couch. The two were giving off moans of satisfaction, but they wanted more. The two pulled back, and after briefly staring at each other with heavy looks, the two kissed each other on their necks, with both leaving hickeys on each other. Their hands roamed each other's bodies, remembering the shape of their bodies. Suddenly, Sane pulled back. Jisoo was confused but Sane held up her hand to stop Jisoo from asking.

"We're not just using make out sessions to make each other as theirs," Sana said.

Jisoo was confused, but then she saw Sane turn around and grab her purse. Jisoo then saw Sana open her bag, and put a hand into it. After a moment, Sana pulled out the double functional crystal necklace. Jisoo was shocked, and she let out a gasp. Sane knew this was the final thing to get Jisoo back.

"Y-You kept it?" Jisoo asked with teary eyes, "But why?"  
  
"I always knew I would get you back," Sana said, "But I just didn't know if I would get the chance. Now I have one. And I want everyone to know you're mine. Not only by proving I left hickeys on your neck, but also having people now with this necklace you're mine. And I'm yours. Only each other, Kim Jisoo. Only each other."  
  
Jisoo let out a large smile, along with a small sob. Jisoo sat up and Sana moved to let her have space. Jisoo was able to get Sane to put the necklace on her neck. It fit perfectly, and when Jisoo turned to see Sana, she saw the latter pull out the same identical crystal necklace Sana made. Jisoo watched with her full attention as she saw Sana put the twin necklace on her neck. After doing so, the two stared at each other with total love.

Jisoo launched herself at Sana, who was able to barely keep themselves from fall off the couch.

"I love you, Sana," Jisoo said in a muffled voice on Sana's shoulder, "I love you so, so much. I don't know what I would do if you suddenly disappeared again."

Sana nodded at Jisoo's statement. "And I love you, Jisoo. Never again will I let anything like this happen. You have me, Jisoo, and I have you."  
  
Sana felt Jisoo's head nodding yes against her chest. The two pulled apart, and then they got texts. The two looked at their phones, and saw messages from their respective members that they need to meet in the hallway. The two looked at each other, and they both nodded.

"You ready?" Sana asked. Jisoo shook her head no.

"Not really," Jisoo said, "But I want to make sure none of what that guy said is true."  
  
"Nor me," Sane said, "But let's make sure it's not. Together."  
  
Jisoo nodded. "Together."  
  
The two walked out of the dressing room after taking a bit of breathing before heading out. The two walked out of the dressing room, holding hands, but once they did, they saw that there were a handful of people looking at them with sadness. Neither Jisoo nor Sana knew what was going on. The two just looked at each other and went to all to the scene of a real life soap opera. Though along the way, they were given stares of sympathy and/or pity. Neither woman knows what's going on.

Finally, the two once-again lovers reached the party room where things got hectic. They saw their bandmates, but none of them looked too thrilled. More like sad. Jisoo and Sana approached them, but then they saw a familiar face.

"Dad?" Jisoo said, "how-, when-, was it true that-"  
  
"Yes," Jisoo's dad said with out missing a beat, "It's true what that man said."  
  
The rest of the people already knew, but it still was a shock. Jisoo's bandmates were just silent with shock. Sana's, on the other hand, just had looks of disbelief. As for the two at the center of it all, they were just horrified. Jisoo in particular.

"B-But why?" Jisoo asked, "Why would you do such a thing to us? Why?"  
  
Sana held Jisoo's hand, feeling her lover starting to also control.  
  
"It doesn't make sense," Sana picked up, "Why hide that Jisoo is being forced to basically go out with the person of your choice and hire someone to break us up? Who is the person you're trying to set Jisoo up with?"  
  
At that, Jisoo's father nodded towards behind them. "You both know her well. And her family wanted us to marry off you to their daughter. I believe you know her as Wendy?"

The moment he said that, Jisoo and Sane were shocked into silence. Slowly, both turned around, and saw who Jisoo's father was referring. The woman, Son Seungwan, better known as Wendy, of Red Velvet. She too had a look of disbelief.

"I didn't know either guys," Wendy slowly said, "And believe me, I never would've allowed this to happen if this wasn't the case."  
  
Jisoo and Sana were stunned. Just stunned. Their mouths opened in shock, as they saw who Jisoo's parents set her up with. And it was not the person they would've expected, let alone a woman.

Everyone that was still present at the scene were all just shocked. BlackPink, Twice, and Red Velvet were all in shock. Jisoo and Sana both looked at the last group, and they also had shocked, disbelieving expressions. Irene was just appearing as if she just ran a marathon. Seulgi was just sitting in the chair, her head in between her arms as a sign of freaking out. Joy and Yeri were just unable to stand and sat on the floor. None of the idols present expected it at all.

For Jisoo and Sana, as they both turned to look at each other and then back, it no longer is a question of who it was. But why? Why did Jisoo and Wendy's parents agreed to such a thing? And how does Sane get measured up in all of this, even as an unwitting accomplice.

All three will have to realize, though, that Jisoo and Wendy's parents will have to explain everything. And hopefully, once that happens, all of them and their fellow bandmates can finally resolve this issue and move on. Little did Jisoo, Sana and Wendy know at the time that, for all of the unusual politicly maneuvering that was done to them, they find out that it may not be as messed up as it seemed.


	14. Sana and Tzuyu's Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the time when Korea was a dictatorship, Kim Jisoo struggles to keep her family afloat. To pay off a crippling debt, Jisoo finds herself working for Chou Tzuyu, the daughter of an infamous crime lord. At first, all Jisoo can think about is paying off her family's debt so that she can free her family, even if it took years. What ends up happening is far more different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictionalized version of real life people.
> 
> This is an alternate universe setting where Korea is not split in to two countries, Japan is basically Great Britain, and a lot of other differences that I won't get into since this is a one shot.
> 
> Plus, this is basically the Cinderella, rags to riches kind of story that is always done in movies and TV.

Seoul, Korea.

In a small home, 21 year old Kim Jisoo has returned home from another long day at work at the clothing store. She was tired, but she knew she had to continue working because her mother is sick with cancer. Her younger sister, Jennie, works as a waitress. The jobs they have is all because their father left them with nothing when he just disappeared one day while the girls were in high school. He just disappeared.

The Kims have struggled to keep themselves afloat, especially when Jisoo had to drop out of high school to help her family. Thankfully, they have friends to help with their struggles, but they didn't want to keep relying on them.

Jisoo saw on the front door a notice. She read the paper, stating that she only has two weeks to come up with the money or else be evicted. Jisoo and Jennie didn't want to continue relying on others, and their mom is too sick to move. They didn't want to put her into a nursing home. She's still rather young for it.

Jisoo opened the door.

"I'm home," Jisoo announced as she closed the door, "Jennie, mom, I-"

Whatever else Jisoo was about to say was stopped when, upon entering the living room, she saw her younger sister and mom being surrounded by five men. Two of them were standing on the women's sides, and they looked like no-nonsense bodyguards. Another man was standing by the wall of the living room with a gun strapped to his shirt. The other two men were by the kitchen. All men wore fancy looking business suits that cost as much as the house's monthly rent.

Stunned and frightened, Jisoo had no idea what was going on. Before she could ask, someone else spoke.

"Ah, good," a male voice said, "We're all here."  
  
Jisoo turned to see middle-aged man come out of the bathroom. He wore a suit, but without the jacket. He had a silk tie but as far as Jisoo could tell, no gun. Doesn't mean he has no other weapons.

"Who," Jisoo started, "Who are you?"  
  
The middle aged man, who was obviously the ring leader, smirked.

"Now Jisoo," the man said, "Don't tell me your daddy didn't tell you about us?"  
  
Jisoo's eyes widened in shock. Jennie and their mom held onto each other, frightened. Jisoo looked at them, wondering if they knew.

"They know about dad," Jennie cried out, "They-"  
  
"Let's just cut to the chase, shall we?" the man interrupted.

He approached Jisoo, who tried not to move back. Unfortunately, the man is much taller than Jisoo by about eight inches. He stopped in front of her and looked down at Jisoo. At the same time, one of the men approached Jisoo, preventing her from trying to escape. Not like she could to begin with, not when her mom and sister are in danger.  
  
"Wha-What do you want?" Jisoo asked.

"What I want," the man said, "Is your payment."  
  
Jisoo blinked her eyes, wondering if she heard right. Payment?  
"  
"What?" Jisoo said, "Payment? How does this have anything to do with us? Or even out father?"  
  
"Oh darling," the man said, "You really don't know, do you?"  
  
Jisoo had no response, so the man continued.  
  
"You see," the man continued, "your father has stolen a whole lot of money from me. That's why he ran off. Imagined my surprise when I found out that you have none of the money. It'd be too obvious but of course we checked."  
  
Jisoo couldn't believe what she was hearing, but then she took in the state of the room. It is a mess, as if something was being searched out.

"How can you be telling me the truth?" Jisoo asked, "My father worked as a mechanic. How can he have any involvement with you? He's been missing for two years."  
  
The man just clicked his tongue. "Oh, girlie. Your father was a gambler. How else did he leave you with nothing."  
  
Jisoo just couldn't believe it. There was no way that Jisoo's father was a gambler. They didn't have any money to even do such a thing.

"He took 50 million won from me," the man said, "And he just disappeared with it all. So my men watched your family for a time, to see if he gave you any of it. Welp, imagine my disappointment when that didn't occur, and he ran off with the money I loaned him. Oh well, got to make do."  
  
Jisoo's mouth was opened in shock. There was no way her father could have stolen that much money. And what's worse, he stole it from some very bad people. Loan sharks.

'Oh god', Jisoo thought, 'They're gonna use us for something. Oh no, Jennie!'

"Please," Jisoo begged, "W-We don't have that kind of money. Jennie and I are high school dropouts. Our mother is sick."  
  
"Not my problem," the man coldly said, "You have to do something to give me back my money. And it was my boss', who is very unhappy."

"No, please," Jisoo said as she knelt down begging, "Whatever you want, I'll do it! Just leave my family alone!"  
  
"Jisoo, no!" Jennie shouted but one of the man covered her mouth.

Jennie struggled but she couldn't move. Their mom was unable to do anything as she is too physically weak.

"No, let her go!" Jisoo said.

"Now she's a pretty little thing," the man said as he walked towards Jennie.

The man stroked his finger on Jennie's face, and Jennie tried to get away but she was unable to do so. Jisoo tried to get to Jennie, but the other man just grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. Jisoo was jerked back and she was put into a hold.

"No!" Jisoo shouted, "Please, let her go! Take me instead!"

"I'm sure we can find some use for you," the man said, "And maybe for your sister. It'll take a while, but I'm sure you'll get the money to pay me back. Eventually."  
  
Jisoo could only watch in horror as her younger sister's eyes were brimming with tears. Their mother was unable to stand as she felt helpless. Jisoo, on the other hand, could only be resigned to her fate.

"Please," Jisoo said, "Let them go. I'll take Jennie's place. Do what you wish with me."  
  
The man then turned to Jisoo, with an almost victorious smirk on his face. Jennie, for her part, just struggled to run to Jisoo in spite of being held back and her mouth covered. She screamed for Jisoo, but it was muffled.

"Now, now," the man said, "I'm trying to be very fair. Maybe so you don't have to do it all on your own, though I'd be curious as to how you'd do it."  
  
"Just leave Jennie alone," Jisoo said, "Please. I beg of you. Let her go."

"You heard her," a feminine voice said.

At that, everyone turned to the source of the voice. At the door is a tall, thin woman with Asian features. Her long black hair was tied into a long ponytail, and she wore slacks and a long sleeved white shirt. Her six inch heels made her look taller than possible. The men were surprised and immediately stood attention.

The loan shark, for his part, looked at her with an angry look, though he didn't act on it.

"What are you doing here?" the loan shark asked.

The woman folded her arms as he asked that question.

"You work for me, dumbass," the woman said, "And I already told you we're no longer getting into the business of breaking people's bodies or taking away people's money in order to fill our pockets. We're a legit business now and the last thing we need is for anyone, cop or not, to come after us."  
  
"Oh, Tzuyu," the man said, "If you're father-"  
  
"Don't...", the woman started, "or else."  
  
"Or else what?" the man questioned, "You don't have the balls to do what's necessary. You know your father would do what he had to do to get back what was taken from him."  
  
There was a moment's silence until the woman, Tzuyu, spoke.

"You're right," Tzuyu said with her arms down, "I don't know whether I do what my father would have done."  
  
"I'm glad," the man started, "So you're learning."  
  
"Oh yes," Tzuyu said, with a suddenly wide smile.

The loan shark didn't seem to pay attention to it, thinking he'd won.

"So now you know we have to-"  
  
"Cancel the debt," Tzuyu said.

The loan shark was stunned into silence. Before anyone else could say anything, Tzuyu spoke.

"This woman," Tzuyu said while pointing to Jisoo, "is begging for her sister's well being. Who am I to ignore that?"  
  
Jisoo looked at her with bewildered eyes. The loan shark, for his part, was knocked back to his senses.  
  
"Cho-Chou Tzuyu!" the loan shark exclaimed.

"_Boss_ Chou," Tzuyu said with a firm tone, "or have _you_ forgotten that you're working for me? In case you have..."

Suddenly, one of the men pointed his gun at the loan shark. The other men were stunned, but then a squad of men showed up with rifles in their hands. They pointed them at the rest of the loan shark's men. He was looking in shock, until he looked back at Tzuyu with a rage. The Kims were all caught in the middle.  
  
"What the FUCK are you doing?!" the loan shark yelled.

"I'm finding other ways to get people to pay off their loans," Tzuyu said, "_And_, I'm taking out the trash."  
  
Before the loan shark could say anything, a shot was heard. The man shouted in pain and fell backwards. He clutched his right leg. The other men were being held up by Tzuyu's group. Said woman approached the downed man and knelt over him. The man looked up at her with pain and fear in his eyes.

"I told you," Tzuyu said, "You're either with me or against me. And you chose the latter. The world's changing, and we have to change with it. I'm doing what I have to do to make my family's business thrive for future generations. You are not at all interested in that, only for your own pockets. Especially when you stole my father's money."  
  
The man's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh yes," a smirking Tzuyu said, "I already knew. I just had to figure out what you were going to do in order to continue your embezzlement schemes. And luckily for you, I'm rather generous."  
  
Tzuyu then called for the men in language Jisoo couldn't understand. One of the men approached Tzuyu and saluted her.

"You know what to do," Tzuyu said, "Make sure he's no longer a threat."  
  
"Sir!" the man said.

He grabbed the downed criminal and hauled him outside. The injured man was protesting as he was being dragged out of the house. Tzuyu then turned her attention to men who were with him.

"Now," Tzuyu said, "What to do with you is the question. Let it be known, my kindness only reaches so far. If you decide to go against me, I won't hesitate to put you down. Just because my family's business is in the light, doesn't mean we are out of the shadows. We're just doing things differently. I will grant you a new lease on your jobs if you all swear loyalty to me. Is that clear?"  
  
The men didn't hesitate and saluted her, shouting "Yes Boss!"

As that was said, Tzuyu looked at the still kneeling Jisoo. Said woman was looking at her with awe. Tzuyu approached Jisoo, and stopped in front of her, towering over her.

"Th-Tha-"

"Don't even bother," Tzuyu interrupted, "I was serious about your family getting a reprieve, but he is right about one thing. It's hard to forget that your father stole money from my father. So, in that sense, from this day forward your family is under my...,"

At that, the sentence was left hanging. Jisoo knew that things were too good to be true and she saw Tzuyu rest her chin on a finger.

"Hmm," Tzuyu said, "I wonder what we can do. I know you didn't want your sister to be used as someone's personal whore, but you, just by looks alone, are too good to be one. And you want your mother to get the cancer treatments."  
  
Jisoo was stunned, but Tzuyu continued.

"I already know quite a bit about your family," Tzuyu said, "But, unfortunately, your father is who knows where. So I need to get that money back. It's going to be needed as extra money for a rainy day. You never know when that may be."  
  
Jisoo was unable to speak. She knew that it was going to still be brought up, but unfortunately, Jisoo hoped it wouldn't be.  
  
"What do you want us to do?" Jisoo asked, "How can we pay back our father's debt? We are basically high school dropouts."  
  
Tzuyu knelt down, still taller than Jisoo. The Korean woman looked down at the ground, forlorn.

"I know you're a whore," Tzuyu said, causing Jisoo to look up at her with tears in her eyes.

Jennie was crying, knowing that Jisoo was trying to put food on the table and keep a roof over their heads, but she knew it was dangerous. Their mom, on the other hand, let out a sob. She didn't want this for her daughters.

"You're basically an escort," Tzuyu said, "And unfortunately for you, you just happened to be working for one of my father's former associates. He abused you, didn't he?"  
  
Jisoo said nothing, and that was enough for Tzuyu.

"Not anymore," Tzuyu said, "Consider yourself fired."  
  
Jisoo looked up in horror. It was the only job she had that could bring in enough money.

"And hired by me," Tzuyu said, "As my new employee. You start now."  
  
Tzuyu gave out orders as she still looked at Jisoo, who was looking at her with even more shock. The men immediately moved, half of them going through the house, and the other half going outside to stand guard or assist in some way, such as getting Jennie and their mom to move.

"Wh-What are you-?" Jisoo started.

"You no longer have to work as an escort," Tzuyu said, "At least for someone else. From now on, you're my escort."  
  
Jisoo was confused at what Tzuyu was saying.  
  
"I've had my eye on you for a while," Tzuyu said, "And I must say, there's so much more you can do besides meeting the whims of a useless man. Maybe it's time to do something more _substantial_."  
  
Tzuyu held out a hand, and after a bit of hesitation, Jisoo accepted it. Tzuyu stood up and brought Jisoo with her. Tzuyu stared at her with a hidden intensity that unnerved Jisoo.

"Come along now," Tzuyu said, "Time for a new chapter in your life."  
  
Tzuyu led Jisoo out of the now emptying house, and out the door.

-Two years later-

Jisoo had been working as a maid for Chou Tzuyu, which was actually paying her better than her old job. Jisoo may be answering to the whims of another person, but this woman is a much better employer. The slightly younger woman actually is the only child of the notorious crime lord, Chou Fuxian. Tzuyu took over her father's criminal empire but to turn it into a legit organization, per her father's wishes. But before that, Tzuyu did a brutal takedown of those who opposed her. Tzuyu wanted to get people on her side for her vision of the future, but no one supported it outside of her father's closest support. Like the loan shark who threatened the Kims, Tzuyu took out her opposition. In the case of the thug, Tzuyu wasn't above making sure the guy was sent to prison for stealing from her family's businesses. He was offed by a victim of his, but the person was able to get a very light sentence when the evidence of the man's actions were brought to light.

In the lavish mansion Tzuyu lives in, Jisoo's mom and sister were able to live there for a time. Unfortunately, Jisoo's mom passed away eight months into living with Tzuyu, as the cancer was too aggressive. Jisoo was heartbroken, but Jennie was devastated. It was their mom who told them about their father abandoning them, and Jennie has had abandonment issues since that day. Tzuyu, however, was able to pay for the treatments for the Kims' mother and Jennie was able to get her diploma, along with Jisoo. Jennie is now a Chanel Ambassador.

Tzuyu, for her part, was strict when necessary in making sure her businesses do not cause any issues. Tzuyu's family was always involved in finance, and Tzuyu was a genius when it comes to marketing and investments. Unfortunately, Jisoo could not keep up at first because she had been out of school for so long. It's not like Jisoo had any kind of academic leanings towards finance, as she was just focused on her late mom and Jennie. At the very least, Jisoo now has a better understanding of Tzuyu's personality.

Today, Jisoo is the only person in Tzuyu's home in Taipei, Taiwan. In fact, the two have become lovers over the past year. Tzuyu had been patient, but always a strict person when it comes to their love lives. Moreover, Jisoo saw how Tzuyu has a BDSM fetish in terms of their relationship. Whenever Tzuyu scolds her for a messing up something, she gets punished. And when Jisoo succeeds at something, she gets rewarded. Of course, in between those were always motivations. In fact, Jisoo just loved the way Tzuyu had control over her. She couldn't explain it, but she loved how Tzuyu brought out a needy side to her that she refused to let go.

Of course, their relationship was not just based on lust. There had been ups and downs, arguments, breakups and make ups. Tzuyu had learned how much of a sheltered woman Jisoo is, and brought out her vulnerable side. Jisoo was able to see how much of a loving woman Tzuyu is beyond the tough business person and the dominant partner.

Jisoo is currently in their room, making the bed in her very revealing maid uniform. Jisoo only wore it when it was just the two of them in the same room, and Tzuyu always took it upon herself to make sure only she sees it. As Jisoo was cleaning the bedroom, a knock was heard.

"Yes?" Jisoo said as she turned around.

Jisoo saw her lover wearing a very dark red strap dress, her lips having a dark red shade of lipstick, her emerald necklace, and a pair of red shoes. Tzuyu was always beautiful in any color.

"Tzu-?"

"What's my first rule?" Tzuyu said with a thin smile and her arms crossed.

Jisoo immediately stood up straight and had a blush on her face.

"M-Master?" Jisoo meekly said. She always felt so ashamed that she forgets that rule easily. Tzuyu, on the other hand, chuckled.

"It's alright," Tzuyu said as she took slow, even steps toward her lover.

Jisoo was feeling wetter every time Tzuyu took a step with those long legs. Jisoo couldn't help but but feel more aroused than ever, yet she was always aroused around her. It's such an insatiable feeling that Jisoo would never trade it for anything else.

"M-Master?" Jisoo said as Tzuyu walked closer to her.

Jisoo just happened to be standing by the bed when Tzuyu approached her. Suddenly, Tzuyu stopped. Jisoo was confused, until Tzuyu's arm reached out to grab her. Jisoo let out a squeak of surprise as she was in Tzuyu's embrace. Tzuyu suddenly smashed their lips together. This was a kiss of want and desire. Jisoo let out an uncontrollable moan as she leaned into the kiss. Jisoo attempted to warp her arms around the taller woman's neck, but Tzuyu just wrapped her long arms around the petite woman's body and lifted her up.

Jisoo felt her ass being held up by Tzuyu and soon enough, she was laid onto the bed. Soon, the kiss was broken off because of need for air. Tzuyu looked down at Jisoo with a hungry and lustful desire. Jisoo was enthralled by the woman's gaze. Tzuyu leaned into Jisoo's ear.

"I don't want to go anywhere today," Tzuyu said, "I just want to stay here."  
  
Jisoo giggled. "But Master, don't you have to go somewhere?"  
  
Tzuyu kissed Jisoo's ear, then her faces, and finally her neck. Tzuyu sucked on Jisoo's pulse point, and she was already a moaning mess before that. Tzuyu loved to leave marks on her girlfriend. That was a relationship that they made official just a year ago. Tzuyu was actually understanding, and Jisoo wondered how she got such a loving woman by her side.

Jisoo was a panting mess by the time Tzuyu was done leaving marks on her. Tzuyu raised up and took off the maid headwear so she can run her hands through Jisoo's long red hair. Jisoo looked up, having desire in her own eyes. Tzuyu smiled and she took off her necklace to put on the stand. She then felt a gasp as a pair of hands rubbed her covered breasts. Tzuyu felt a fire burn even more, and she looked down at the source of it. She saw a very sheepish Kim Jisoo. A smiling, sheepish Kim Jisoo.

Oh, it's on, in Tzuyu's mind.

Tzuyu grabbed Jisoo's arms to put them to the side. Jisoo felt Tzuyu's legs on her sides and looked up to see Tzuyu's face contort into a lustful stare. The woman's taller body gave her the advantage of covering the petite Korean.

"You do know how that makes me horny, do you?" Tzuyu asked.

"Pray tell, master," Jisoo dared.

Oh, Tzuyu was now ready to take over. She immediately put her hands under Jisoo's back, as well as sliding off the bed to stand. She hoisted up Jisoo, and then flipped her onto her stomach. Jisoo let out an 'oof' and then her arms were pinned down.

"Now," Tzuyu said as she leaned down dangerously close to Jisoo's ear, "How should I take you? It's been a week, a week, since we did anything remotely close to this?"  
  
Jisoo closed her eyes in anticipation. She did miss Tzuyu's dominance, but she was always considerate in asking her. Even though Tzuyu didn't need to ask, Jisoo loved how Tzuyu always wanted to ask her first.

"Please, Master," Jisoo said, "Fuck me like this. Take it all. It's yours. Fuck my pussy hard."  
  
Tzuyu felt a desire lit up even more inside her. Tzuyu immediately ripped apart the maid outfit, and once they were ripped apart enough, she took them off of Jisoo and threw it to the side. She then traced her fingers on Jisoo's sex, feeling the wetness becoming even more so. She leaned into Jisoo's ear.

"You're so wet aren't you?" Tzuyu said, "My own whore."  
  
Jisoo gasped, loving the dirty talk.

"Well," Tzuyu said, "Too bad."  
  
Jisoo was confused, as Tzuyu suddenly got off of her. Jisoo was stunned. She was naked and waiting, and Tzuyu just got off of her?  
  
"It's not me tonight," Tzuyu said, "Remember what we talked about? What you wanted us to do?"

Jisoo did remember. It was about a week ago, before they went to Japan. Jisoo said she wanted to-

Jisoo gasped. She remembered for sure.

"Now you remember?" Tzuyu said. She turned Jisoo over, who had a blushing face.

"You're wish is granted," Tzuyu said, "We're heading to the market district tonight."  
  
Jisoo immediately sat up and turned to Tzuyu.

"B-But," Jisoo started, "you're all dressed up tonight. Don't you have a meeting today?"  
  
"It's just for us tonight," Tzuyu said, "And you're going to be the envy of everyone."

Jisoo immediately felt shy as she looked down at the floor. Jisoo was always the ugly duckling to people of high standing. She was seen as the outsider, and always considered a low life. Tzuyu, knowing that Jisoo was thinking of the same thing, knelt in front of her naked lover.

"Hey," Tzuyu said, "Look at me."  
  
Jisoo did so and saw the caring side of her Tzuyu.

"Don't worry about them," Tzuyu said, "You've come so far. I'm so happy to see you here, with me. By my side. You're no longer just a maid. You're my wife."  
  
Oh yes, Tzuyu just proposed and they got hitched in a private ceremony. And Jisoo is now Vice President of Chou Portfolio.

"And you have showed so much," Tzuyu said, "no one's gonna take that away from me. There those who did try, but I'm not letting you go."  
  
Jisoo gave a small smile, loving how this woman was always her savior, and Jisoo was the one who picked her up from low points. Jisoo kissed Tzuyu's nose, and Tzuyu just scrunched her face cutely. Only, instead of laughing, Jisoo kissed Tzuyu back. Tzuyu was gasping, and then felt her dress being pushed down.

"B-Babe," Tzuyu said, "we, we should dress up soon. We're going to meet your sister and her wife, Rose, remember."  
  
"It can wait, can't it Master?" Jisoo asked, "It's your needs I have to satisfy."  
  
"For us," Tzuyu said as she felt herself getting wet, "Ah, fuck it!"  
  
Jisoo let out a squeal of surprise and then felt Tzuyu's mouth tickling her neck. Jisoo moaned again, and then was kissed by Tzuyu. Besides, Tzuyu didn't need to tease her.

"M-Master," Jisoo squealed only for Tzuyu to stop. Jisoo was confused until Tzuyu looked at her with a smile.

"Please," Tzuyu said, "Just call me by name."  
  
"Mas-"  
  
Tzuyu put a finger on Jisoo's lips.

"My real name," Tzuyu said.

Tzuyu removed her finger and Jisoo was able to speak. "Tz-Tzuyu."  
  
Tzuyu nodded and leaned into Jisoo's face. "That's the name I want you to scream when I'm done having you cum," Tzuyu said.  
  
Jisoo smiled brightly and immediately pulled Tzuyu down for a strong kiss. After getting Tzuyu out of her dress, she and Jisoo spent the next hour pleasing each other.

They ended up being late by an hour, but at least Jennie and Rose knew that those two were always going to be crazy. So they had reservations pushed to 7PM.


	15. Sana Makes Her Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana always was interested in Jisoo, except her members were always swarming her, particular Jennie. So how does Sana make her move on Jisoo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Total fiction.
> 
> This was based off another story about another female idol getting multiple members of BlackPink. Can't remember the title but it's similar to this.

Another awards show, another close encounter between Minatozaki Sana and Kim Jisoo. The Japanese idol has been trying to get the Korean idol for herself ever since their groups first met. Every time Sana has made an attempt to approach Jisoo, she has always been surrounded by the other idols. In particular, Jennie Kim. Of course, the two were basically best friends. Rose and Lisa were also closest to Jisoo, mainly because the Thai is Jisoo's other half as a crackhead, and Rose is basically low key soft along with her.

Tonight, it's no different. Everyone knew Jisoo has no interest in dating to begin with. In fact, Jisoo never showed any interest, though the running joke amongst idols was Jisoo being the wife to all three of her members. Jennie the wife because of the same family name. Rose as the wife of both Kims. Lisa, considered by fans and idols alike as the player, is either considered the mistress or the girlfriend of Jisoo. Though there's always truth to that idea.

Sana saw every idol try approach them, especially Jisoo. She was always being the caring figure for her younger bandmates. Whether it's just fixing their hair, helping them get through the crowd, or anything else, BlackPink is a well rounded team. Well, when it comes to Jisoo, the younger members were essentially sticking close to her like glue. Sana just saw members of Red Velvet talk to BlackPink, and they were getting along fine because they have already a friendship with them. For other groups, it's difficult because even the male groups were unable to make moves on them.

Surprisingly, Jisoo is the one to make sure none of her younger members were getting on dates. Besides, the whole JenKai situation was a strange monthlong topic. Rose and Lisa were, at this point, not involved in any relationship. Still, the younger members were always looking out for Jisoo to make sure she wasn't forgetting her own well being. Sana always heard from Nayeon and Jihyo that the younger members were taking care of Jisoo when she was sick during their US tour.

Though, Sana wasn't jealous of that. In fact, Sana was jealous of all the times Jisoo showed any affection for her members. In Thailand, the fan service of Jisoo announcing she was taken by Lisa. During appearances at fan events, Jennie always back hugging her. At TV studios, Rose always clinging onto Jisoo. And at all times, Jisoo was returning the same.

Sana really wished it was her. Tonight, Sana is making her move. Though earlier today, her bandmates were just dismissive of that idea.

*Earlier this afternoon

_"Tzuyu, Chaeyoung," Sana called out in their dorm, "I need your help."  
_

_The two younger members approached their older member in a hurry. They were getting all of their dresses ready for tonight's award show, but they saw Sana already in her purple dress suit, and her earrings and necklace already on. The two younger members looked at her in confusion._

_"Unnie?" Tzuyu asked, "Weren't you calling us for help?"_

_The Japanese woman nodded. "I did."_  
  
_ "So," Chaeyoung said, "Why did you call us?"_

_Sana looked at the two with a firm look._

_"I need you two," Sana said, "To distract BlackPink."_  
  
_Tzuyu and Chaeyoung looked at Sana like she just had two heads grown out of her body. The two looked at each other in confusion and then back at Sana._  
  
_"W-Why?" Chaeyoung asked._

_"So I can take Kim Jisoo and claim her as mine," Sana said._

_Tzuyu nearly collapsed on her feet, while Chaeyoung let out an 'EH!?". They didn't hear Sana wrong, right?_

_"Y-Y-Yah," Chaeyoung said, "Did you just say-"_  
  
_"Yep," Sana said with a popping sound for the 'p'._

_Tzuyu and Chaeyoung both looked at Sana like she was crazy._

_"You're fucking crazy," Tzuyu said, "You have a death wish. None of the members will ever let you get close to her. Jennie Kim is the most protective."_  
  
_"Or possessive," Chaeyoung said, "You do realize that Jisoo is basically the unofficial 'girlfriend' of the members, right?"_  
  
_It's true. Though not confirmed, it's pretty well known amongst idols that Jisoo just loves all her members too much that she cannot pick one, and the three were more than happy to accept that. Though it's nothing serious, it seemed that Jisoo is always receptive towards her members._

_"I know," Sana said, "But I want to make sure that her members are not going to cut me off from having a chance at her."_

_"Whoa, whoa, _ _whoa!" another voice was heard._

_The two younger members turned to see their leader, Jihyo, approach them in her dress. She had a look of shock and disgust._

_"Don't you even THINK of trying to make a move on Kim Jisoo," Jihyo said, "You know that Jisoo is only focused on her members. And the last time someone outside of their group tried to make a move on her, Rose showed how her name is as painful as the real life flower. And last I heard, she made that poor photographer have the fear of God, Allah, Yahweh, Buddha, and Ranma into him. They are very protective."_  
  
_"Which is why I need a distraction," Sana said, "And I'm gonna make sure I get Jisoo to spend time alone with me. And at our dorm."_

_Jihyo just had a look of horrified disbelief. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, for their part, were just shivering in fear._

_"Oh no," Jihyo said, "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! NO! NO! NO! HELL NO!"_

_Tzuyu and Chaeyoung were just holding each other in fear, as they have never seen Jihyo get angry at anyone. Sana, for her part, was rather poised. Jihyo's shouts, however, got the attention of the rest of the group, wondering what was going on._

_"You are NOT," Jihyo shouted, "I repeat, NOT, going to use our dorm as a murder scene! I'd rather you get us murdered by Irene! At least she can make our deaths quick, painful or not!"  
  
_ _"You don't have to worry," Sana cheerfully said, "I just need you all to allow me a chance to get Jisoo-ssi by herself and let me invite her over."  
  
_ _The rest of the group had their eyes widened in shock, gasping as well. Nayeon and Momo immediately approached the Japanese woman._

_"What the fuck!?" Nayeon said. The rest of the group knew that she was frightened, as she rarely swears._

_"That's what I plan to do with her," Sana said with a smile._

_"Minatozaki Sana!" Nayeon shrieked, "You are just asking for trouble! It's bad enough Red Velvet has Irene unnie to scare off any man that tries to make a move on her pack. Jisoo is nothing like Irene, but her bandmates are like a three headed dragon protecting its treasure."_  
  
_"How about a better description?" Momo asked her fellow Japanese idol, "Imagine Red Velvet as a bunch of Godzillas, and Irene is the mommy/daddy Godzilla. Then imagine Jisoo is the sacred treasure hoarded by Jennie, Rose, and Lisa. Now imagine Jennie as the middle head, directing traffic. Rose is the right head because she is always the one that manages to keep track of everything, and Lisa is the left head. She may be the first one cut off, but she'll make your life a living hell first before you can even try to cut off the other heads."_

_"Mothra isn't a good description because Jisoo isn't seeking out vengeance against her bandmates' kidnappers'," Mina bluntly added. She may be dealing with her personal health issues, but she definitely does not want her unnie to leave this world before TWICE can make another comeback with all members present._

_The other members were also giving their protests, but Sana just let it roll off of her._  
  
_"Are you done?" Sana asked with a cocky tone.  
_

_At that, the rest of TWICE were looking at her even more confused. They all thought the same thing, "Eh?" they all said._

_"I know that I'm courting death," Sana said with her arms to her side, '"But, I do have a plan for that."_  
  
_"Oh god!" Dahyun exclaimed with her head in her hand, "What do you have in mind?"_

_Sana gave an even wider smile. She told them her plan, and, unsurprisingly, her bandmates thought she was gonna die._

_"You're crazy!" Jyungyeon said._

_"If I can't just have Jisoo," Sana said, "Then I'll have all."_  
  
_"What is wrong with you!?" Nayeon exclaimed._

_Sana only gave a wide smile in response. Her bandmates only thought of one thing. Either she's going to die or she's gonna be one lucky bastard._

*Back to the present

All idols were at the after party backstage, and Sana enacted her plan. Unsurprisingly, almost everyone was against it. Not even Chou Tzuyu wanted to take part in it, and she is the blunt fiery one. Instead, a few members were actually willing to help.

Son Chaeyoung was talking to the other Chaeyoung not long after the awards show ended. Thankfully, TWICE"s Chaeyoung knew how to distract Rose, which is food. Ok, so Momo's comparison as to which is the right head of Ghidorah and which is the left is kind of off. But Lisa was surprisingly hard to distract.

Sana hoped that Momo would've helped, but she didn't want to risk it. She'd rather still have her legs to dance. Instead, Dahyun took it upon herself to help. Even Mina was a shocker. For whatever reason, Mina felt that she wanted to help Sana as a way of repaying the latter's attention on her. The problem was that other idols kept talking to BlackPink, including the female ones. The male ones were talking to Jisoo, but she was just being her usual oddball self. With other female idols, even the soloists were trying to grab her attention. Jennie and Lisa were the ones keeping their unnie close to them.

Strangely enough, it was Got7's Bambam who played a part. Sana made the suggestion of whether or not Lisa will be willing to do another dance routine with other dancing idols. Lisa was saying no, because things are getting busy again, but then BamBam was the one who said he has no problem getting one set up again. That lead to Seulgi taking part in it, and soon, even Momo was talking with Lisa about doing a dance routine for a show.

Sana was actually happy that something came out of it, but now, the biggest challenge. Jennie Kim.

No one can deny that Jennie is the face of BlackPink. Whenever someone thinks of BlackPink, automatically it's Jennie. And she is the middle head, the one who coordinates everything.

That was the biggest challenge. And Sana told them that her plan involved having Jennie being distracted enough that Sana can invite Jisoo back to their dorm. The way to do that: is by getting Jennie distracted by something involving her bandmates.

Sana's bandmates thought it was flimsy at best. That's why Jihyo didn't bother doing anything since Jennie is her friend, but she won't risk an early death. Nayeon flat out refused because Jisoo is her friend. As for the rest, surprisingly, Jyungyeon took part in the plan, albeit reluctantly. Her explanation? Just so she can sacrifice Sana first.

Jyungyeon took the time to talk to Jennie, and when Jyungyeon was discussing Chanel and fashion, Jennie jumped at the chance. Jyungyeon was actually dating a guy who is involved in the fashion industry, and Jennie, ever the fashionista, took part in discussing Jyungyeon's boyfriend's job and what he does.

Sana got Dahyun and Mina to distract the other idols that approached Jisoo. During that time, Dahyun was asking Jisoo meet with her at TWICE's dorm. This was something Sana already discussed with them earlier so that it isn't seen as suspicious.

"Hey, Jisoo-yah," Dahyun asked, "You want to meet with us in our dorm? We haven't talked to each other in a while."  
  
Jisoo was surprised but she shook her head no. "Sorry, my group has tomorrow off, and we want to head to the national park to get some outside time."  
  
Sana was disappointed. She was hoping to at least talk to Jisoo and then get her to go TWICE's dorm.

"But how about we take you there?" Mina asked, "Sana and I are going with Nayeon and Jihyo unnies tomorow to that park too."  
  
Sana was surprised. She totally forgot about that trip. Sana looked at Mina, who gave a small smile. Sana gave a nod. She is going to repay her somehow.

Jisoo, for her part, was thinking about it.

"Ok," Jisoo said, "I can ask our manager. Come on."  
  
Jisoo walked off with the three TWICE members. The other idols saw, but they paid no attention to it. The two groups got along fine. Rose, Lisa, and Jennie, were not aware of it because they were heavy in discussion with other people.

Jisoo and the three TWICE members met with their managers and asked about their plans.

"I don't see why not," BlackPink's manager said, "You girls have tomorrow off anyway. If nothing else, we'll take you back if our bosses say you cannot stay overnight."  
  
"I'm sure we can work something out," TWICE's manager said, "Besides, some of you are going to the same park. I'll let JYP know after we head out."

The women were actually happy at that idea. Jisoo texted her bandmates to let them know where she was going. Sana, Dahyun, and Mina were able to walk out with the managers. As for the rest of TWICE that were not involved, they were shocked. They didn't think it was possible. And they hoped that was the case. Jihyo, Nayeon, and Tzuyu were all shocked. They just looked at each other and thought the same thing.

'We're FUCKED!"

-Later that night

Sana was alone with Jisoo, on the bunk bed. They are just talking casually, until Sana made her confession.

"Jisoo yah," Sana said, "Are you in a relationship with all three of your bandmates?"

Jisoo was stunned but nodded yes. That gave Sana confirmation, and more of an impetus to make her next move.

"Jisoo," Sana said as she held Jisoo's hands, "I've always been jealous of you four. Hell, I've been jealous of them having _you_. I've always had an interest in you and I need to tell you. I want to be your girlfriend."  
  
Jisoo was even more stunned. Sana wants to be her girlfriend? But Jisoo already has one, actually three, and they're all the people she cared about most outside her own family.

"S-Sana," Jisoo said, "I'm flattered. B-B-But I can't. I don't want to lose them. Plus, Rose already made sure no one would try to take me away from them."  
  
Sana assumed Jisoo was talking about the photographer Jihyo said is basically erased from existence, but she continued on with her crazy plan.

"Don't worry," Sana said putting a hand on Jisoo's arm, "I'm sure we can work something out with them."

"B-B-But," Jisoo stuttered as she leaned back only to hit the bunk bed bannister, "We can't possibly work. I don't care if you are into women, but how can I be of any interest to you? And my bandmates are my most important loves."  
  
"I respect that," Sana said, "Which is why I'm willing to share you with them, and them with you. I'm ok with being the fifth wheel as long as I get to have you."  
  
Jisoo couldn't believe what she was hearing, but before she could respond, the door was slammed opened. Jisoo and Sana turned to see a very pissed off Jennie Kim.

"Hands off my purple chicken!" Jennie lowly exclaimed as she slammed the door shut.

Jisoo knew this was bad. Jisoo was led by Sana to be alone, but she didn't expect to hear what Sana said. But Jennie just arrived, and Jisoo didn't know what to do to calm her down.

"Oh don't mind me," Sana said still siding up to Jisoo on the bed. Jisoo was freaking out, and she looked at Jennie with wide eyes.  
  
"J-Jennie!" Jisoo said, "It's not what you think. I swear!"

"I don't care what you think," Jennie said, "You know Lisa, Rose, and I worked too hard to get you to be with us. And the fact that TWICE, specifically Sana, was trying to seduce you!?"  
  
Jisoo knew she was in trouble. Not because she was led by Sana, but that she let herself be fooled. Jennie knew that, but she was still pissed.

"W-Wait," Jisoo said realizing something, "Where are Chae and Lisa?"  
  
"With the rest of TWICE," Jennie said, "Imagine our shock when we got texts and told by manager that you were invited to TWICE's dorm for a get-together. Coincidence that a few members of TWICE are going to the same park as we are, huh?"  
  
Jisoo gulped. This was going to get ugly between Jennie and Sana.

Sana, on the other hand, knew she had Jennie.

"Oh come on," Sana said, "Jisoo was telling me how well you four have a great relationship. And you just confirmed it. I'm curious how that works."  
  
Jennie, while still angry, raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask that?" Jennie asked.

"Maybe Jisoo is a good kisser," Sana boldly said, "And her lips fit perfectly with all of you, or at least one of you. I wonder if her lips are soft to put on to mine. Or if she's a rough, possessive kisser. Maybe she leaves a good kiss on my other lips, if you catch my drift."  
  
At the last couple of sentences, Jennie was feeling steam coming out of her ears. She was being questioned about their girlfriend's lips? Her kisses?  
  
"And maybe Jisoo enjoys having all of your mouths on her pussy," Sana said, "I'm curious as to how well she writhes under your touches. Your tongues. Your fingers. Maybe all of them? How loud does she scream for all of you? Or is she more of a subtle one? I was hoping to find out from you. Or rather, do it with you."  
  
Jisoo, who was already sweating, felt Sana's hand rake through her hair and stroking her cheek. All of Sana's statements were definitely making her hot and bothered. But Jisoo also wondered how Jennie will react to being challenged.

Suddenly, Jennie moved forward towards the two women on the bunk bed. Jisoo had no idea what she was going to do, but Jennie grabbed Jisoo. The older woman yelped, but then was silenced with a possessive kiss. Jisoo moaned, and tried to meet Jennie's kiss. Suddenly, the kiss ended and Jisoo was left panting. Jisoo felt like she literally had her breath taken away. She always felt that way with every one of her lovers.

"Jisoo-yah," Jennie softly said as she tilted Jisoo's face towards her, "What do you think?"  
  
Jisoo looked at her in confusion.  
  


"How about we give Sana what she wants?" Jennie said, "See if she enjoys seeing what _I_ do to you? And how I want _you_ to please me?"  
  
Jisoo was stunned. She didn't expect jennie to tell her to give someone a show. Yet, she was feeling rather intrigued by that idea. It was something Lisa suggested one time, but Jisoo wasn't sure of it, and Rose agreed. Jennie said to not do it since they're still new to their relationship. Lisa was pouting, but she wanted to show everyone how she made Jisoo hers.

Sana, for her part, was actually surprised that Jennie was willing to do this. Or at least suggest it.  
  
"How about," Jennie started, "You do it now? Hm? Let everyone know how you scream my name?"

Jisoo was feeling aroused at Jennie's questions. She always loved how each of her members get her to feel like she was going to explode and how she moaned their names. Jisoo quickly nodded and got a kiss from Jennie.

"Let's start," Jennie said and she pushed Jisoo to the floor.And from that, their whole night went the way Sana hoped for. Jennie and Jisoo showed Sana how they please each other. Sana was watching with interest the whole time, and couldn't help but get herself off at the sight of them getting each other off. It was especially exciting to see Jennie take charge and Jisoo being the caring, responsive lover. And the way Jisoo shouted Jennie's name was music to Sana's ears. Then, Jennie had Sana please Jisoo. Even showing Sana how Jisoo should be treated like everyone's lives counted on it. Jennie even told Jisoo to say Sana's name when she came. Jisoo did that and Sana felt very aroused. Jennie then had Jisoo 'punish' Sana, having Jisoo taste her and harshly. Sana had the best orgasm of her life. And then Jisoo was watching Jennie and Sana go at it, with Jennie making sure that Sana knew that Jisoo is BlackPink's, and Sana was given a rare pass to be part of it. Sana agreed, and after the two women got each other off, Jisoo joined in. It was a very tiring, but enjoyable sex.

Of course, when Jennie walked out with her clothes a mess, she asked where BlackPink could sleep. It stunned everyone, but TWICE heard the sounds, and smelled, the results of the three women's sex session. Even Lisa and Rose struggled keeping their hands to themselves while hearing the three women in the bedroom. TWICE had slept in the other room, with extra blankets and sheets, after making sure nothing had to be in the laundry. BlackPink slept in the same bedroom as Sana. Thankfully, there was no continuation of the lovemaking everyone else heard earlier.

And from then on, it was the start of a rather, for lack of a better word, enjoyable relationship. In fact, it was a very beautiful and loving relationship that amongst idols, everyone was jealous and envious of Sana's success in getting to be part of the BlackPink circle. But of course, Sana also wanted to repay Mina. And BlackPink made sure they'd help.


	16. The Empress' Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo is a young woman who is trying to support her mom, who is sick. Jisoo works at an exotic gentleman's club because she has no choice, especially when no one will accept a high school drop out. All that changes when she meets a woman that will change her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictionalized.
> 
> Imagine a world where all countries have royal families, but they aren't voted. In fact, they are the middle ground between the legislative branches and and everyday citizens. Judicial branches are entirely separate.

Seoul, South Korea

22 year old Jisoo Kim came through the doors of the club 'Red Velvet', huffing like she ran a marathon. The owner of the club, Bae Joohyun, aka Irene, raised a sculpted eyebrow.

"You're late," Irene said, "Highly unusual of you."  
  
"I'm sorry, Irene Unnie," Jisoo said with a quick bow, "I had to-"

"No excuses," Irene sternly said, "And I already know about your mom. You don't have to say anything."  
  
Jisoo stood up, and looked at the slightly softening features of her boss. The older woman patted Jisoo's shoulder.

"How's she doing?" Irene softly asked.

Jisoo shook her head no. Irene gave Jisoo a side hug. It's one of the rare times in all her four years working for Irene that Jisoo sees this kind of side. Jisoo was forced to work and drop out of high school because her dad was a real bastard. He abandoned them and the orchard garden they ran. Jisoo's mom worked tirelessly but Jisoo chose to leave school to help her. Things were so bad that it lead to Jisoo dropping out. Now her mom is sick, and Jisoo had trouble running the orchard by herself. Their neighbors, the Parks, helped tremendously in getting them a good deal. Unfortunately, it was very short term because Jisoo's mom got sick during that time. And it affected Jisoo greatly.

"Your mom's gonna be fine," Irene said, "And Yeri is with Joy. They're gonna look after her tonight. We both promised your mom that we'd look after you. After the attack, we'd promise her that."  
  
Jisoo nodded against Irene's left shoulder, as she remembered that horrible night. Jisoo was trying to reach the bus one night, but she was attacked by a gang of men who assaulted her and tried to violate her. Thankfully, Irene's business partner, Seulgi, and a couple of guys saw the incident and chased them off. Especially when it was in front of the club. Security cameras and personnel saw it and immediately called the cops. Jisoo was so badly traumatized that she didn't want anyone to touch her, but Irene was the one who calmed her down. They took her to the hospital, coincidentally the very same one where her mom gets treated for breast cancer.

JIsoo's mom was horrified at the state her only child was in, but Irene and Seulgi were with Jisoo. From that conversation, the two women told her that they saw and they told the police. Jisoo's mom thanked them, and asked how she could repay her. Jisoo, however, didn't want them to pay them when they have nothing. It was from this that Irene and Seulgi learned what happened to the Kims. Irene was furious and Seulgi was hugging Jisoo tightly. The two women told the Kims that Jisoo was lucky she was in front of the club they own that has keen eyed security. Jisoo asked where she was, and they told her it was 'Red Velvet'.

The two women calmly explained to the two that it is a high end gentlemen''s club, which also caters to women. Jisoo's mom was furious, thinking that they were trying to use her as a whore. Irene, however, told Jisoo's mom very calmly that they're not pimping out women. In fact, like all the countries of the world, the club is licensed, and that their escorts are well protected and treated fairly. They provide full health care service and make sure that no one is victimized. Plus, they know that Jisoo would not be up to doing an escort service at this time because of the assault she suffered. In fact, Irene wanted to make Jisoo her secretary.

It shocked Jisoo, but she said no. It shocked the two older women more, but Jisoo said she has no high school diploma. Seulgi said that they can help with educational aide, especially when they have a friend, Sunmi, who helps their employees look beyond the club. Jisoo's mom was still skeptical but she felt a bit better that Irene and Seulgi were serious about looking after their employees' well-being in terms of education and safety. Irene said they would discuss it further when she feels better.

They didn't discuss it again until a month later when Jisoo's tormentors were put away for life, as Jisoo was not the only person who was assaulted. In fact, there were men who were nearly murdered, and women who were raped. Jisoo was glad it was over, but she has been having nightmares since that day.

Luckily, Seulgi knew a woman who helps PTSD patients. Jisoo met the middle aged woman and she was a big help. After a month of therapy and physical healing, Jisoo decided to ask to be Irene's secretary. However, Irene said no, as she thought Jisoo wouldn't benefit from being around elitist people who are looking to get private shows, especially when Irene's job is to meet with these elitist snobs and make sure the woman are available. Jisoo, however, asked if she could be a dancer or escort. Seulgi, however, said no to that, as she personally makes sure all the women are able to be the dancers and escorts the clients wanted. Instead, Seulgi wanted Jisoo to be her secretary, and Jisoo accepted that one, especially when Jisoo admitted that she was not sure if she can handle being around the crowds for the time being.

On a lighter note, Jisoo cannot dance for the life of her. Jisoo tried with Seulgi, and let's just say, it was not so good.

The two women were glad to have Jisoo on board, and from then on, they helped her understand the management of the club and introduced her to several employees at the time. Everyone loved Jisoo, despite her being rough around the edges as she was form the outer areas of Seoul, kind of between country and urban areas.

Now, Jisoo is a bartender and sometime companion to the clients. The clients know that Jisoo is off limits, and the women, while kind of off put by the fact Jisoo doesn't get to dance with them, understood her hesitation. They were very supportive. Everyone loved Jisoo, though they knew she is hard to open up, especially when she's been hurt before.

"Thanks unnie," Jisoo said, "But I'm afraid it feels like she's nearing the end. And I still haven't gotten her the help she needs."  
  
"Don't think that way," Irene said, "I know we can't always help but we're doing what we can to help. Just hope things gets better, ok?"

Jisoo silently nodded as Irene rubbed her arm.

"Now come on," Irene said, "let's get busy. Showtime in a couple hours."  
  
"On it boss," Jisoo said.

Jisoo changed in to her bartender uniform, a mix of a casino floor dealer and a black sparkled dress shirt. After a couple years at the club, Jisoo learned to be a bartender while being Seulgi's assistant. A slightly older foreign woman, Eileen, was not easy on her during training, but Jisoo took to it easily. Eileen was an incredible tutor and helped Jisoo understand how to handle people.

When business opened, Jisoo's friend Rose arrived earlier. The Aussie born woman was a neighbor and was worried about Jisoo working at a place where the clientele can be even worse than the people who attacked her, but Jisoo eased her mind. Rose has been a major supporter, knowing that Jisoo was in good hands. Her parents, however, weren't too thrilled about their oldest daughter meeting Jisoo at a place where things can go bad, but they knew the two were thick as thieves. Rose was the sister Jisoo never had and both Rose and her twin sister, Joy, adored her.

The red headed Korean woman met with Jisoo at the bar. In Korea, the legal drinking age is 19, but Rose doesn't drink. Jisoo barely does, since it's her job.

"How's it going with your educational goals, unnie?" Rose asked.

"Not bad," Jisoo said, "I at least will get my GED, finally."  
  
"I'm so happy for you, unnie," Rose beamed, "I just wish you could have been in university with me. Those bullies did a number on you."  
  
Jisoo sadly smiled. Jisoo was always getting mocked for having an absent father, and people said all kinds of nasty things to her, from gay slurs to being a desperate slut. Ironic, isn't it, that Jisoo works at a gentlemen's club but she doesn't have sex. She sees beautiful women teasing clients on stage, or take away men, or women, to the back rooms for alone time. Irene and Seulgi's club is one of those rare places where you can have a companion but have no sex. It's really more about the person talking to you and that is what Jisoo felt most at ease with.

In fact, Jisoo became the club's most sought after companion, actually the only one at the club.

"What about your mom?" Rose sadly asked.

Jisoo sighed. Rose knew it was bad and she patted Jisoo's arm in comfort. Jisoo sadly smiled.

"Yo, Kim," Eileen called, "Got to get moving. Things are getting wild."  
  
"What happened?" Jisoo asked.

"Don't know," Eileen said, "All I heard from the boss ladies that some big shot people are coming here. Like _really_ big. Don't care, really, as long as we can get customers coming and making sure everything's good. Our boys are on high alert, and the girls who aren't escorts are the same. No one's leaving a stone unturned."

"That big?" Jisoo asked.

"Definitely," Eileen said, "And who know, you might be the companion to a hot woman."  
  
Jisoo rolled her eyes. Yes, Jisoo never really thought about dating. In fact, she didn't care which way she swung. Jisoo has no problem dating women, it's just she didn't trust herself to be in a relationship. In fact, the last one she had-, well, she didn't want to think about it, because it set her back. It was so bad that not even Seulgi was able to get through to her.

Jisoo swore off dating, or relationships in general. In fact, that's why she's a great companion. People talk to her and she is able to understand how they feel. The club employees wonder if she will be a dating guru, but Jisoo swore it off. In fact, Jisoo still has no idea what she wants to do with her life.

Jisoo looked at Rose, who gave her a small smile.

"I'll see you later, unnie," Rose said.

"Definitely," Jisoo said.

After Rose left, Jisoo went to work at the bar. Things were packed. Irene told the two bartenders what she told the escorts earlier, a major public figure is here in Seoul. The person is said to be associated with the Japanese Royal Family. Everyone was stunned, but they didn't believe it is the heir to the throne. The royal family was very private about their children being in public.

Still, everyone was excited, and Jisoo wanted to make sure everything is going well. As she was working the bar, she turned to see a woman sitting at the bar. Jisoo approached the mystery woman.

"Hello," Jisoo said in her husky voice, "Anything you'd like to drink?"

The Japanese woman just looked down. Jisoo was concerned that the woman was already drunk.

"Hello?" Jisoo asked, "Miss? Miss, is everything alright?"

"What?" the woman asked.

Jisoo was a little thrown off, but she kept her focus on the-

'WHOA!' Jisoo thought, "She's actually cute."

She has long brown hair, brown eyes, a full heart-shaped face, and thin lips that looked fuller because of the deep red lipstick she wore. She looked a bit taller than Jisoo, assuming she wore high heels but she is sitting down. The woman wore what looked like a high end dress, all silver, with straps on her shoulders. The woman also is Japanese, and she wore a pearl necklace. She held clutch purse in her hand, laying it on the table. The woman, however, looked a little worn down. Said woman, though, after a moment, realized what she just did and let out a breath and she just rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," the woman said, "I don't mean to be a bitch towards you."

"It's alright," Jisoo softly said, "You were obviously stressed by something with the way you acted. Besides, I've seen worse."  
  
Jisoo wasn't really lying about it when it came to the club's patrons, but still.

The Japanese woman gave an embarrassed sigh.

"I'm just not in the mood for a drink," the woman said, "Can I just have some water first?"  
  
"Alright," Jisoo said, "Ice or no ice, miss?"

"Maybe a little ice," the woman said, "Oh, maybe get me a club soda?"  
  
"You want both?" Jisoo asked, "Or have the soda after the water?"

The woman looked at her strangely. Jisoo realized she made a beginner's mistake, and cringed.

"I'm sorry," Jisoo said, "I meant did you want to have the club soda after you had your water, or have both at the ready?"  
  
The Japanese woman nodded in understanding. Then she gave a little smile.

"Actually," the Japanese woman said, "Could you also provide me a sake?"  
  
"Oh," Jisoo said, "You must be associated with the royal family I heard about. Didn't expect that at all, to be honest."  
  
The Japanese woman gave a little giggle. Jisoo couldn't help but feel a little light hearted upon hearing that giggle. For some reason, it just made her feel alive.

"You could say that," the woman said, "I'm just a friend of the family. But anyway, enough about me. What brings you here?"  
  
Jisoo was startled. She never was asked by any patron about how she ended up at _Red Velvet. _In fact, she always hears people's problems.

"Umm," Jisoo said while blushing, "I-, well, you know, I just, needed to work. You know, get my diploma. Help my mom."  
  
The Japanese woman, for her part, while hearing Jisoo ramble a bit, couldn't help but find her cute. The woman cannot believe this bartender isn't a model or a TV star. Plus, she found Jisoo cute. She only knew the name because of the name tag, by the way.

"So, um," Jisoo said, "Yeah, you know, I'm just trying to help my mom with her medical stuff.."  
  
At that, the Japanese woman sat up straight. 'Medical?' the woman thought.

Jisoo realized her slip up. She didn't know why she mentioned her mom getting treatment. Jisoo was horrified.

"Um, I mean," Jisoo said, "You wanted sake? Or club soda?"  
  
The Japanese woman, however, wasn't interested in either. She was interested in _someone_ else.

"Actually-",

"Yah, Kim Jisoo!"

Jisoo turned to see Irene, beckoning to the younger woman with a wave of her hand. Jisoo looked at the Japanese woman.

"I apologize," Jisoo said, "I'll make sure one of the other bartenders gets your drink. Wendy, the boss is calling for me."  
  
"I figured," Wendy said as she got drinks for a couple customers, "Amazing how we can hear her in this crowd. Get going."  
  
"Thanks," Jisoo said.

Jisoo turned back to the Japanese woman.

"I'm sorry," Jisoo said, "But I must go."  
  
"Wait," the woman said as she pulled out something from her pocket.

She managed to take out a necklace. Jisoo was stunned. It was an amethyst necklace, actually, the necklace is a silver chain holding multiple small amethysts. It was beautiful.

"For good luck," the woman said, "For everything."

The woman interrupted Jisoo before the latter could speak.

"I insist," the woman said, "Please."  
  
Hesitating, Jisoo accepted the necklace. She was surprised at the gift.

"Jisoo-yah!" Irene called, "Hurry!"

Jisoo immediately snapped out of her daze and looked at the woman.

"Have a good night," Jisoo said with a bow.

"You too," the woman said.

Jisoo then walked away, leaving behind a rather confused yet intrigued woman. She didn't realize that Eileen approached her.

"Interested in her?" Eileen asked loudly enough.

The Japanese woman slowly turned towards the older woman, who had a stone faced expression.

"Maybe," the woman said with an uncertain tone, "I'd like to know her as a friend. She seems, I don't know, interesting."  
  
The older bartender cracked a smile when the Japanese woman said boyfriend in air quotes, but she then put back on her stone face.

"Don't rush her," Eileen said, which shocked the Japanese woman.

"What?" the Japanese woman asked.

"I saw you two talking," Eileen said, "And I have never seen her talk like that with anyone, even around here. She's never this flustered around anyone. I don't care if she's interested in you or not, but I don't want her to get her hopes up."  
  
The Japanese woman was stunned. What has gotten her so defensive?

"Whoa," the Japanese woman said, "I don't know what's the deal with you, but I promise you, I'm not trying to do anything."

The older bartender nodded. Seemingly satisfied for now.

"I hope so," the bartender said, "So, what did you want to order?"  
  
The Japanese woman was confused at the sudden change in the bartender's demeanor but she put it aside for now. She was just curious, though, about one Jisoo.

Meanwhile, Irene lead Jisoo to the dressing room.

"Go change," Irene said, "now!"  
  
Jisoo knew that tone, and it was Irene's bossy tone. Seulgi was also there. This must be serious.

"A big time politician wants you as his companion tonight," Seulgi said, "He's pretty young, maybe a few years older than you. Still, we explicitly told him that _you_ do not have sex with anyone, male or female. He was apparently fine with it, but don't let your guard down. We're going to be close by. You're the only companion we have and we aren't going to let you or anyone else mess it up, and certainly not some hot shot politician."  
  
"Thanks for the support," Jisoo sarcastically said as she was changing into her dress.

"Don't get snarky," Irene said, "We don't want you to be hurt, but we also don't want you to make him talk shit about us. It's unfair, we know, but-"  
  
"I know it's about the bottom line," Jisoo said as she walked around the screen, "I just hope nothing bad will happen."  
  
Jisoo came out with wearing a long green dress sash that is around a mini body suit (Think of the Dior picture). She wore green ankle boots. The bosses were giving approving looks, while the escorts and dancers were appraising her with pride. She's come a long way.

"Believe us," Irene said, "The moment something comes up, we'll move in. You have a security guard outside the private room."

"That necklace, though," Seulgi said, "Who gave you that? Where did you get it?"  
  
"That patron at the bar," Jisoo said, "I don't know why, but it feels not wrong but right."  
  
Seulgi gave a comforting smile and approached Jisoo.  
  
"Call us," Seulgi said as she patted Jisoo's shoulder.  
  
Jisoo nodded and she was lead by the two women out of the dressing room. They approached lounge area, where a young Korean man, in his late 20's to maybe early 30's. He was surrounded by an entourage, who all eyed Jisoo like a piece of meat.

'Great', Jisoo thought, 'A whole lot of them. How do people deal with them?'

The man stood up and approached Jisoo, with an arrogant swagger in his walk. His crisp white suit was well pressed. His black hair slicked back, and he had an expensive Rolex watch.

"Ms. Irene, Ms. Seulgi," the man said, "I am so glad to see you have brought your club's only companion to me. It's an honor."  
  
"Remember, Mr. Hodong," Irene said, "She is not to have sex with you. She's a companion. A person who will listen to you as you talk. A conversational person. Nothing more, nothing less. You are not to do anything in the private room, understood?"

The political just waved off Irene.  
  
"I am aware," Hodong said, "And I assure you, I'm not going to do anything, unkempt towards her."

Irene and Seulgi were eyeing him with daggers, and they silently lead Jisoo and Hodong to the back room. As the club was still buzzing, no one noticed a few pairs of eyes watching the small group leave. One of the owners spoke into his watch.

"Target moving," a male British accent said, "Do _not_, I repeat, do _not_, let him get away. We're getting this bastard."  
  
"Roger that," a woman's voice was heard, "Don't think for one second I'm going to miss this chance to take him down."  
  
"No killing," the British man said, "And we definitely don't want our _princess_ to have blood on her dress."

"You know she's not wearing a dress, right?" another male voice said.

"Figure of speech," the British man said, "But-"

"Target is in the room," another woman said, "Want me to get closer?"  
  
"As close as you can be without being spotted," the British man said, "But don't lose sight of them."  
  
"Roger," the woman said.

Meanwhile, the Japanese woman was watching the same politician walk with the club's owners and Jisoo. She had a bad feeling as she watched from the balcony. Nothing good comes out of being with that man, if at all.

The small group arrived at the back room, where there is a screen door entrance. Two club security men were standing close by. They knew the job to do. Irene turned towards Hodong.  
  
"Again," Irene said, "No trouble from either of you. Especially you, Mr. Hodong. Your reputation precedes you."  
  
The politician raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Of course," Hodong said, "Do not worry."

Irene gave a stern look and then turned towards Jisoo, walking towards her.

"Your show now," Irene whispered, "Make this as comfortable and safe as possible."  
  
"Yes boss," Jisoo said.

Irene gave a quick tap on Jisoo's shoulder as she walked past her. Seulgi also moved towards Jisoo.

"Be careful," Seulgi said, "This is a public place, but don't let him fool you."

"I won't," Jisoo said.

Seulgi nodded and left as well. The two security men pulled the screen door aside and Jisoo entered first into the velvet room. Hodong followed.

There was a bucked filled with champagne and ice. There were a couple of glasses. Jisoo stood by the soft couch.

"Please sit," Jisoo said.

"Of course," Hodong said.

He sat down, and Jisoo pulled out the champagne bottle.

"Would you like some champagne?" Jisoo politely asked.

The man nodded, and Jisoo popped open the champagne. She poured it into the two glasses, and offered one to the man. Jisoo sat down, smoothing out her dress.

"So," Jisoo said, "You're a politician, I hear."  
  
"You hear correct," the man said.

For the next half an hour, it would be some general conversation, also some mention of him having a girlfriend who is being busy. What Jisoo didn't know is that things will go to hell fast.

A couple of the man's entourage approached the velvet room, managing to slip by some people. A short Korean woman waitress noticed them walking past her, and she went into the sitting lounge close by. She pressed her cufflink.

"Boss," the woman said, "Trouble's brewing."

At that moment, the British man responded. "I saw. Looks like we've got-"

"What the fuck!?" one of the women from earlier exclaimed, "What is she doing!?"

"What's going on?" the British man asked.

"Sana!" the woman said, "She's moved past me."  
  
The British man moved quickly from his table.

"Where is she going?!" the man shouted, forgetting that there was people around. The mission was going south. Fast.

"To the Velvet Room!" the woman said.

"Get going now!" the British man shouted.

The British man moved quickly. Unfortunately, a couple of men from the politician's group grabbed him and pulled him to the side. They threw him to the ground and started kicking at him. People were shouting. Soon, one of them was grabbed by the foot and pulled it in front of the other man's kick. It was barely enough, but it allowed the British man to swing by the leg of one of the men. It allowed the British man to get up. The other man, though, punched him, and went on the attack. The Brit, however, grabbed one of the punches and tossed him into the ground and stomped on his chest. It took the wind out of him. Club security immediately restrained the two attackers, but another approached the Brit.

"What is going on?!" a woman said.

"Your companion is in trouble," the Brit said, "She's with Hodong Syuk, is she not?"

"The politician?" the woman asked, "What-"  
  
"Wendy!" Seulgi shouted, "What's going on? And why are some of Senator Hodong's men being restrained?"  
  
"Boss," Wendy said, "This guy said Jisoo is with Hodong?"  
  
Seulgi immediately felt her blood run cold. "What?"

"Ma'am," the Brit said, "My name is Jason Statham, MI-6 in the service of Her Majesty's Service."  
  
The two looked at him in shock.

"Please," the man said holding up a hand. Seulgi nodded.

He pulled out a wallet from his pocket while holding up a hand in peace. He handed it over to Seulgi, who opened it. Her eyes widened in shock. It was true. Statham is British agent.

"What?" Seulgi asked, "Why-"  
  
"No time to explain," Staham said, "Where is Hodong?"  
  
As that was going on, Jisoo was talking to the man, but also hearing him drone on. Jisoo was about to let him now they were halfway done, when she heard some sort of commotion just outside.

"What the?" Jisoo said.

Suddenly, two men bursted through the Velvet Rooms' entrance. One of them locked the screen door. Jisoo stood up in shock, but suddenly she was grabbed from behind. Jisoo tried to scream but her mouth was covered.

"Be nice," Hodong said, "You don't want to get hurt, do you?"  
  
Jisoo struggled, she did not want to be in this position again, but he was too strong. Soon, she was being dragged across the room and thrown onto the sofa. Jisoo was panicking and tried to get out of his grasp, but then she was slapped across the face. Jisoo was stunned and cried out.

"Don't move, slut!" Hodong shouted, "No one's stopping this! And I'm gonna enjoy this!"  
  
"Please," Jisoo managed to say, "Wh-What do you want?"

Suddenly, she felt her dress sash being ripped off. Jisoo knew what he wanted to do, but it was too late. Before Jisoo could try to resist, she was then being held down by Hodong's two thugs. Both with sinister smiles.

"Before we take you out of here," Hodong said, "I figure we'd have a little fun. Since my girlfriend's family is too stuck up to let me have my way with her.

Immediately, one of the men started groping Jisoo. She realized what they were trying to do but the other man tried to rip off her body dress.

"No!" Jisoo shouted as she thrashed around, "NO, please! STOP!"  
  
"Your guards are not going to help," Hodong said with a sneer, "And I'm going to make sure of it."  
  
Jisoo started crying after she got slapped again for trying to get out of their grips, and one of the men put pressure on her body as she tried to struggle.

"P-Please," Jisoo cried, "Stop. Why are you doing this?"  
  
The man approached Jisoo, hovering over her as the men were ready to violate her, as they were ripping off her body dress and tying her arms and legs.

"You know," Hodong said, "My girlfriend is such a stuck up bitch. And she is keeping me away from her family's money. The Korean royal family won't let me have any access to it since I've been pretty much considered excommunicado from their favorites list. Now, the Japanese family? That's a fortune right there."  
  
Jisoo was now more than confused even with the frightening situation.

"All for money?" Jisoo asked, "Then why me?"  
  
Hodong laughed as the two men were able to tie her up and pull her up. Jisoo was now naked and the fright on her face was now obvious. Jisoo cannot believe this is happening. No one ever tried to do such a thing to anyone in the club.

"Because," Hodong said as he stroked Jisoo's cheek, "You will be my personal play thing. And the fact that your father owes me money."  
  
Jisoo's eyes widened in shock. Her father?

"Oh," Hodong mockingly gasped, "You don't know. Your daddy owes me money. I'm sure he will finally do something about it when he sees me take his daughter."  
  
Jisoo was now getting angry, even though she was also frightened.

"My father," Jisoo said, "didn't care for us! He abandoned us!"  
  
Hodong gave a mocking smile.

"Oh Jisoo," Hodong said, "How right you are. Yet, I'm sure he would change his mind once he sees my work."  
  
Jisoo tired to pull back, but she was on the floor, and she had nowhere to go. She vainly tried to back away, but there was no way she can move. And Hodong was pulling his pants down, and was going to rape her, when his evil smile came up. His two thugs were also ready to join in.

"This will be my favorite moment," Hodong said.  
  
Jisoo was now crying. It was all happening again.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash as a pillar was shoved through the door. The three men were shocked, and suddenly a rush of people came in with guns pointed at the three men. Hodong, literally with his pants down, was stunned.

"Hands in the air," Statham said with a gun as well, "Now."  
  
The three men raised them up, knowing it was impossible to get out. "Take them away," Staham said, "You're all charged with assault, attempted rape, attempted blackmail, and attempt to steal from the Japanese Imperial Family."  
  
The men were being handcuffed, while Hodong didn't have his pants pulled up. A couple of women and men, got to Jisoo, untying her and covering her up with jackets. Jisoo was stunned, but she was able to accept being covered.

"You don't know what you've done," Hodong arrogantly said, "I'll make sure you're all wishing to be dead."

"No you won't," a woman's voice said.

The three men were stunned, and Jisoo seemed to recognize the voice. She was trying to figure out where the voice came from. They all turned to see-

"You!" Jisoo shouted.

"S-Sana!?" Hodong exclaimed.

The Japanese woman from earlier was standing at the entrance. The woman, now known as Sana, looked at the scene with disgust and anger.

"I should've known, Hodong," Sana evenly said, "You were a thief. I can see why the Ims wanted nothing to do with you."  
  
Hodong's face went white. "H-How-"  
  
"You should've not come here," Sana said, "Plus, thankfully, we have all the evidence we needed. Not to mention, you've admitted it."

Hodong was white as a ghost, wondering how it happened. Then he saw the necklace that was dangling from Jisoo's neck. And-

"YOU BITCH!" Hodong shouted trying to go after Sana, realizing what happened.

Sana smirked, as she approached Jisoo. She knelt down in front of Jisoo, who looked at her with worry. Sana, however, held Jisoo up by her hands, and took off the necklace. She pressed something and it replayed what Hodong said. Hodong knew it was over.

"Oh," Sana said, "Before you'd damaged it, the comms team picked it up within the room to being with. So you're done for, babe."  
  
The three men were pulled out, with Hodong being mocked and jeered at. Jisoo meanwhile, was being led by Sana with a comforting hand.

Jisoo was then approached by her bosses, who all were apologizing, including Irene.

"I'm Jisoo, I'm ok," Jisoo said.

It broke their hearts, knowing she was again put through hell. And they allowed it without realizing it.

"It's not your fault," Sana said, "Besides, we should've done something sooner."  
  
"True," Statham said, "I wished I picked it up sooner. But thankfully, we got there in time."

Sana was going to let Rose take Jisoo, except Jisoo held on.

"Please," Jisoo said, "Let me stay with you."  
  
Everyone was surprised, including Sana. She then decided to do so.  
  
"Ma'am?" Statham asked.

"I'll take her," Sana said, "And I'll make sure she gives a statement."  
  
Statham slowly nodded. Sana lead Jisoo out of the building and taken to her personal car. The driver was there, stunned and worried. Sana gave a shake of her head and led Jisoo into the car.

"It's alright," Sana said after getting into the car, "It's alright."  
  
Jisoo was shaking and crying, but she felt safe in Sana's arms.

"You're going to be alright," Sana said, "My Amaterasu."  


_15 years later_

"Timing was odd that I fell in love with you when you called me that," Jisoo said.

Sana looked at her with a bright smile. "Cause you were."

Jisoo just giggled and kissed Sana on the lips. Then Jisoo went out to call someone.

"Reina," Jisoo said, "Donghae, come on. Lunch time!"  
  
A girl and a boy excitedly ran around the field in front of the royal palace in Tokyo. Jisoo, wearing royal garbs, smiled as they got to the table. They then excitedly called for 'Mama', who was Sana, as she walked out to the table.

Sana walked over with Jisoo and she hugged and kissed each child.

"Where's Chara?" Sana asked.

Att that, a jet black haired girl of about 12 appeared. She was tall for her age, but has Jisoo's looks. She ran and hugged her moms.

"You're here!" Chara shouted.

Sana was holding her with excitement.

"Hey sunshine," Sana said.

The hug ended and the family all sat. Soon, a middle aged man wearing a military uniform approached them.

"Empress Sana," the man said as he bowed, "I thought you'd like to know that the Manobans and Kims are going to arrive tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Thank you, General," Sana said, "You may take the day off."  
  
"I cannot, your majesty," the General said, "There's never a day off in protecting the country. Especially for our Empresses."

"It's good that my wife has gotten incredible support from everyone," Jisoo said, "She's a treasure."  
  
At that, the general sneered at that remark.

"I think _you_ are the treasure," the General said, "It's amazing you managed to tame this wild child."  
  
"Yah!" Sana exclaimed, "You dare speak against your Empress!"  
  
Jisoo laughed and the General just chuckled.

"I never thought the same precocious child would marry," the General said, "I'm so happy. Everyone is. I shall take my leave. Good day, your majesties."  
  
The General bowed and then marched off. What happened from that night at the club was the start of an incredible love story.

Jisoo found out a couple days after the event, Sana took Jisoo to Japan. After a month, Jisoo found out Sana is the next Empress of Japan. Jisoo was stunned, but got angry, thinking she was being used again. Sana, however, managed to explain what happened and that she was trying to stop Hodong upon finding out he was a real you know what. Speaking of, he was sentenced to life in prison no more than a day after all the evidence was found to convict him. There was no shot, even without the recordings at the club. Hodong died not long after, somehow shot to death.

As for the married couple, Jisoo was stunned at the revelation that Sana was next in to be Empress, but it was a painful struggle to be be accepted. Jisoo and Sana were both idiots at one point or another, Jisoo not being able to open up, and Sana being a flirt to the point of even seeing other people while seeing Jisoo. Eventually, the two got married and Jisoo was wholeheartedly loved by both Japan and Korea. Sana's sister, Tzuyu, adored her.

As for the Parks, they were close friends still, but Joy and Rose had their own problems. Mainly, their ridiculously dramatic wives. Irene and Seulgi still keep in touch with Jisoo, though they had to close the club after too many people tried to get there after it was found out Jisoo was dating, and then married, Sana. _Red Velvet,_ however, reopened at a bigger venue, where there can be better security for companions and escorts. Jisoo and Sana were very supportive of protecting people in the industry, and a lot of other things.

People were surprised at how well they connected. There were a lot of trials and tribulations, but thankfully, they got their heads out of their asses. Jisoo's mom, however, passed away just after their wedding and Jisoo was heartbroken. Sana's family, however, were there for her. It warmed Sana's heart that everything turned out better than expected. Now with three children, one adopted, Jisoo and Sana each had one turn to carry a child. Friends and family were happy. Jisoo still kept in touch with her former coworkers, and she found relatives she didn't know she had. Sana, though, was always there with her.

At night, Jisoo and Sana were sitting on the bed when Jisoo spoke.

"How pathetic are you," Jisoo softly said, "To love a fool like me?"

Sana looked at her loving wife of 13 years with a smile on her face. Jisoo was sitting on the bed with a tearful smile, not believing what happened over the years. Sana kissed Jisoo with a loving kiss as she wiped away her tears.

Sana pulled away shortly after.

"How pathetic are you," Sana said back, "To love a dumbass like me? We both fit well together, don't we?"

Jisoo 'hmmed' and pulled Sana into a passionate kiss.

"Excited aren't we?" Sana asked with a teasing tone.

"Shut up and kiss me again," Jisoo said, "I need you."  
  
"Same here," Sana said.

The two then went into a passionate embrace and made love throughout the night. Sana and Jisoo wouldn't have it any other way for their love to be expressed between them.

The Empress and The Goddess


	17. The Woman Who Gets Jisoo Not Who You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo is being rather receptive towards Sana and Yeonwoo's attempts at sweet talking. Someone, though, lets Jisoo know that flirting is not her idea, in fact, she tells it like it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional.
> 
> Plus, I have no idea about dating, ok?

BlackPink, TWICE, and Momoland are at a fan sign event, and they had just finished. The three groups were all having a friendly conversation in their private rooms, but two of the women were trying to be friendlier towards one specific person.

Kim Dabin/Yeonwoo was talking to JIsoo about future acting roles.

"Soooo," Yeonwoo said, "I heard BlackPink was getting a duet with Ariana Grande? Anything on that?"  
  
Jisoo sadly shook her head. "Nothing yet, but we're hopeful. It'd be nice to have something positive for us, or any of our lablemates, after the mess the entire year."  
  
Yeonwoo nodded in understanding.

"I get that," Yeonwoo said, "And it's not any easier for my group."  
  
"Aren't you doing a drama?" Jisoo asked, "The rest of your group is going to be six?"  
  
Yeonwoo sadly smiled. "To be honest, while my bandmates were understanding about me leaving, I have no idea what happened to Daisy and Taeha."  
  
"Did they tell you?" Jisoo asked, "Or are you on radio silence?"  
  
"The latter," Yeonwoo said, "It makes me sad."  
  
"Don't be," Jisoo said, "Because I feel like my group, in some way, realizes that we're gonna be going our separate ways sooner rather than later. And that scares me, since I've been with those girls for years."  
  
"I get that," Yeonwoo said.

As the two were discussing, Jisoo and Yeonwoo's respective groups were watching with slight staring, and some eavesdropping.

"Can't lie," Rose said, "I feel the same way too."  
  
"To be honest," Jennie added, "I'd rather we disband now and just go our separate ways without any of us renewing our contracts with YG Entertainment. We need a new start."  
  
"Especially when you've gotten a lot of crap over the years, Jennie unnie," Ahin said, "Even our company doesn't have the laziness yours did."  
  
Jennie rolled her eyes at the comment, the irony not lost on her.

"Fitting you said 'lazy'," Jennie said, "Since the man himself didn't bother to stop the online asshats."  
  
"Glad to know you understood the irony," Ahin said, "Not that you were lazy. It's just your old boss is a real crook."  
  
"Hey now," Lisa said, "At least we know he's not gonna get his hookers anymore. Where he got the idea he can take the money his artists made for him and spend it on his own interests is really a mystery."

"Ugh," Rose said, "The tours he had us all on, and he basically enriches himself. And we're supposed to pay off the debts to him."  
  
"Not like any other company is better," Nancy interjected, "Plus you know all the agencies have had scandal at one point or another. Just YG is the one with the most hits. Though, SM has more tragedies."  
  
The rest of the idols just seemed downcast.  
  
"I feel awful for fIx)," Jane said, "And not long after Shinee's loss. I just can't believe nothing is being down with the jerks online."  
  
"I hear ya," Lisa said, "And I know myself about having online hate. So does Jennie."  
  
"Well," Jooe interrupted, "Look who's approaching our two lovebirds."  
  
The two groups looked to see the oldest member of TWICE's Japanese line, Minatozaki Sana, approaching Jisoo and Yeonwoo with a purpose. Momoland and BlackPink already knew it is going to be fireworks. Poor Jisoo. She can be too friendly, and that gets her in to too much trouble.

BlackPink knew how she tried to date Wendy, but her being too friendly with every idol, even with Wendy's own group, caused other female idol to try to steal Jisoo away. Wendy and Jisoo knew that neither one would try to hurt the other, but the stress of trying to keep their relationship a secret was difficult enough in a close minded society. It was even worse when Jennie and Kai's dating 'scandal' came about, and that caused the two to break apart. It wasn't great terms, but not terrible either. Seulgi and Irene understood, though they did tell them that they didn't expect it to work. The two were just too similar in some ways.

TWICE's Jihyo and Nayeon approached the other idols.

"Here we go again," Jihyo said, "Sana feels like it's a race to get Jisoo's attention."  
  
"It kind of is," Hyeri said, "It's so damn obvious to even the guys that Sana is trying to get into Jisoo's pants."  
  
Jennie, Rose, and Lisa all put their hands to their ears, saying 'lalalalala'.

"Don't need that image," Lisa said.

"Already bad enough thinking about Jennie with Harry Styles," Rose said.

"YAH!" Jennie exclaimed, "Why does everyone think I'm dating Harry Styles?!"  
  
"You're both Chanel people," Jihyo interjected.

Jennie gave a side glare, but Nayeon interrupted.

"OH," Nayeon said, "Here we go."

As the women were watching, Sana approached the two Kims.

"Hello, Jisoo-yah," Sana said, "Kim Yeonwoo."  
  
Jisoo turned and gave a smile. "Yah, Sana, hello."  
  
Yeonwoo, while giving a tight smile, was internally mad. The fact Sana calls Jisoo 'Jisoo-yah'. Ok, TWICE and BlackPink were active before her group, but still, Yeonwoo was mad.

"How are you all doing?" Sana said in her normal voice, "How was it meeting David Beckham?"  
  
Jisoo just giggled. "Poor Jennie was starstruck. And Rose wished she was standing next to him. Lisa and I were just hoping to talk to him, and we all hugged him."

"We all know which you two swing," Sana said, "or how you guys bend, right?"  
  
Jisoo just giggled a bit knowing that Sana's joke was bad. Yeonwoo, on the other hand, was clenching her fists. Momoland, TWICE, and BlackPink were all just betting on who would snap first. Looks like it's Yeonwoo.

"Well," Jisoo said, "At least you guys know we weren't late. Gosh, with the way things have been going at YG, we're all going to get blamed. But now that G-Dragon oppa is back, things are starting to look up."

Sana and Yeonwoo both just sighed. They loved BigBang, but of course, one of them not only just had to ruin it, but also be proven to be a complete you-know-what.

"I wonder if they're gonna get another guy to be the fifth member," Yeonwoo asked all of a sudden.

"Doubtful," Jisoo said while shaking her head no, "It wouldn't be right, for one, and two, four members are enough since you have the singers and rappers. Maybe give the vocalists more lines."

Sana then decided to ask another question.

"Did you get to have Dup Lipa's number?" Sana asked in her flirty way, "Maybe get to be next to her outside of your concert?"

Jisoo just gave Sana a confused look. "Um, she has a boyfriend," Jisoo said, "And I don't think she's into women."  
  
Sana, though, decided to try another tact.

"But you are," Sana said, "And who needs guys, right?"  
  
"Would you be mad if I have a penis?" Jisoo asked.

Sana and Yeonwoo just had their eyes widened at that question. The other women, and even the management teams, just went silent.

'Awkward?' everyone thought. That was totally random.

"Besides," Jisoo said, "If I have a woman, she'd get the best of both worlds, right?"

Sana and Yeonwoo just blushed, but Sana decided to take on another topic.

"Jisoo-yah," Sana started, "It'd be much nicer if you could hang out with my group more often. YG Entertainment should be less restrictive when it comes to having friends, right? Plus, you know that Red Velvet's Joy is going to have a birthday party, right?"

Jisoo's eyes widened. She totally forgot about that, but her group's schedules are incongruent with one another.

"We'd have to check our schedules," Jisoo said, "But I think we should be ok. Rose would be upset if we didn't get there. Besides, I missed being around Wendy and Seulgi."  
  
Jisoo's words kind of left a bitter taste in the two women's minds. They were jealous how Wendy got Jisoo, even for a short period.

"Jisoo," Sana continued in her aegyo, "Do you think you could let me come too?"  
  
The slightly older Korean woman looked at the taller Japanese woman with a confused look.

"Why?" Jisoo asked, "Don't one of your members have a friendship with Joy?"

Sana knew that was true, but she wanted to play cute with Jisoo.

"Jisoo-yah," Sana pouted, "You know how shy, shy, shy I am."  
  
Oh no, her bandmates thought. The infamous 'shy' act. Especially when she does a faux rubbing of her eyes. Yeonwoo, however, glared at her like she was out of her mind.

'Yah,' Yeonwoo thought, 'You should be taking Chou Tzuyu. Jisoo has no time for that shit.'

Jisoo, however, just waved her hands.

"I'm sorry," Jisoo said, "But I'm not sure if all of my group can go. I can certainly ask Rose, but try to ask your bandmates too, ok?"  
  
Sana pouted, but gave a nod to show she agreed. Yeonwoo, however, decided to jump in.

"I already have plans that day," Yeonwoo said, "But if you don't mind, maybe we can go to the park? There's an art fair next month."

That did the trick, Yeonwoo saw, because Jisoo had a beaming look. She loved going to art fairs. Sana, however, was not giving up.

"Ah, Jisoo," Sana said, "There's a charity carnival coming up in a couple weeks at Lotte World. All the proceeds go to various animal advocacy groups."  
  
Jisoo also loved going to support the well being of animals. As much as she eats chicken, she also wants to make sure her food is done with the best respect possible.

The three girl groups were all realizing how the two visuals were hitting the soft points for BlackPink's visual. The scene before them was already cringey to being with, and now it's ramping up.

Before it could get further, the door to the private room opened. It was the fan sign's host.

"Thank you all," the female host said, "TWICE, BlackPink, and Momoland."

The groups all bowed and thanked the host. The groups were then approached by their managers, who told them that they were all going to be taken to a hotel and have the rest of the day off, and tomorrow. The groups were excited and started to plan.

The three groups went out of the building, although Sana and Yeonwoo were all trying to eye Jisoo without much suspicion. Each group arrived at the hotel in the respective vehicles driven by the staff, and the management team then took them to their hotel rooms. It was night and the groups were all having dinner in the hotel's restaurant. Everyone sat wherever they wanted to, whether talking with friends or chatting with people who have mutual interests.

Sana and Yeonwoo were always trying to sit next to Jisoo or talk to her. Everyone knew how much trouble the two would get everyone in, because the industry is generally still averse to idols dating. Yeonwoo, though, could get away with it since she is doing acting. Still, neither is giving up. It was getting a closer to 10PM when some of the women decided to go to a club. BlackPink, however, still has a no clubbing rule. So, there were a few members from the other two groups who were not going.

Not amongst them? Sana and Yeonwoo.

The two groups decided to get them out of the way so that Jisoo could get some peace. What they didn't realize is that they let another woman make her move.

Tzuyu and Lisa were at Momoland's hotel room talking a couple members, while Jennie and Rose were hanging out with a couple other TWICE members in the JYP group's hotel room. Jisoo was left alone in her group's room with one woman that didn't want to go anywhere else.

"So," Jisoo asked, "How are you doing?"  
  
The woman just shrugged. "Alright, I guess."

"Have you made any progress?" Jisoo asked, "I know I can't understand it, but I hope you're able to get to a point where you can rejoin your group."  
  
The woman nodded in appreciation. "Believe me, I'd like to do that, but unfortunately, I had to be hit with something that can ruin my life I let it. So it's really good that JYP sangjanim had this in mind."  
  
Jisoo smiled and nodded in agreement. She got up from the chair and went to get something to drink.

"Water?" Jisoo asked, "Or soda? I know it's not much, but-"  
  
Suddenly, she was held by the waist and turned around. The woman she was with moved closer to Jisoo's face. Jisoo was stunned.

"Wha-," Jisoo said, "What are you doing?"  
  
The woman who was with Jisoo just gave her a dark stare. Jisoo unconsciously gulped, not sure if she can understand what is happening. The woman, after a moment's silence, moved her lips closer to Jisoo's heart shaped ones. Jisoo was stunned at the action, but the woman stopped just short of kissing her.

"Do you know," the woman said lowly, "how much I hate, you being so friendly towards my own bandmate and that Momoland member? Do you even realize that they are flirting with you? Or are you aware but just want to be friendly?"  
  
Jisoo felt that there was some sort of possessiveness radiating off the woman, but she was truly confused. Sana and Yeonwoo were flirting with her?

"Wae?" Jisoo asked, "They were just inviting to some social events. How are they flirting with me?"

The woman just sighed in exasperation. This is why she was glad to be in JYP. In general, no other agency has the foresight to teach trainees about relationships, or at least try to understand the outside world.

"Jisoo, Jisoo, Jisoo," the woman said in a low voice, "How can you be so dense? Or even more oblivious towards their acts? You're really being a crack head. Just like you don't realize how much I gave the signs how _I_ want you.  
  
Jisoo was shocked into silence. This woman is admitting she tired to get Jisoo's attention? But when? How?  
  
"All the invites to dinner," the woman said, "The times i comforted you when you broke up with Wendy? When you've been getting hate for just being a part of your group? The struggles you had in trying to support your members when they are being bashed by the haters? When you called _me_ when you felt like crying, and one time you did, I gave you sweet nothings? You didn't notice those?"  
  
Jisoo slowly but surely started to remember those moments. Jisoo cannot believe that it was all a ploy to cover how this woman in front of her feels. Yet, Jisoo never recognized it.

"But," Jisoo started to say, "How? Why? Why would you want me? I had no interest in you. Certainly not now. What makes you so sure?"  
  
The woman smirked, and leaned even more closely towards Jisoo's lips. Jisoo's heart started to race faster.

"Because," the woman said, "Who else would call _me_ to make sure I was feeling safe? That I was receiving sweet nothings? Making sure you offered a friendship outside of the ones I already have? You were not motherly. You were a wife to me. You made my heart jump to places I never knew it could reach. No one makes me feel the way I do, more alive and more secure, than you did. Did you ever thinks otherwise with me?"

Jisoo then began to realize the same thing. The calls she made with this woman. The talks she had. The crying. The open heart discussions about her bands issues the past year. Jisoo felt lighter and more secure when talking to her. Yet, Jisoo knew they couldn't go public. Not yet anyway.

"But wh-"  
  
The woman then placed a finger on her lips.

"Shhh," the woman said, "I understand your concerns. But if you'd like, I can show you tonight? And maybe, we can do more?"  
  
Jisoo slightly nodded, and the woman then moved her lips to hover dangerously close to hers. Jisoo breathed heavily, and she looked at the woman in her eyes. The woman's eyes were pleading, and Jisoo just nodded. The woman's lips were slowly pressed into Jisoo's and she opened her mouth to allow the woman to move her tongue into her mouth. Jisoo moaned into the kiss, enjoying the taste of the woman's kiss. She put her arms around the other woman's neck and the other woman tightened her grip around Jisoo's waist. After a heavy session, the two broke apart the kiss. Both were breathing heavily.

"Want to make sure we aren't caught?" the woman said, "We can talk more?"  
  
Jisoo silently nodded. "Sure."

The other woman smiled and walked with Jisoo back tot he couch. The two talked some more, with the woman inviting her to the events Sana and Yeonwoo invited her to, but the woman actually wanted to go too, but with Jisoo. Jisoo accepted but before they could talk farther, Jisoo's bandmates came back. The two women had to stop.

"You weren't my first choice," Jisooo whispered in the bedroom.

"Same," the woman said.

"Let's continue later?" Jisoo asked.

"Definitely," the woman said.

The two came out of Jisoo's bedroom, telling her bandmates that they were going over clothes for tomorrow. The others didn't quite buy that, but they were too tired. When everyone got back to their rooms, the two women were sleeping with smiles on their faces.

The next day, everyone was going about it normally. Well, as normal as can be with two flirty women and one, well, probably not so oblivious anymore. Jisoo, however, didn't pay them any attention, shocking everyone. Jisoo said she was actually able to have friend go with her to the events Sana and Yeonwoo each invited her to, saying that someone else wanted to go but wanted company. Even her bandmates were confused. The woman Jisoo talked to smirked at Sana and Yeonwoo's disappointment. Jisoo and her mystery lover(?) were able to continue as normally. It went like this for a week.

Finally, the day after Joy's party, things were revealed.

After doing a photoshoot, Jisoo and the mystery woman finally decided to give a try, and the two were alone. They both came up with excuses to talk about something at the photoshoot, and the members though nothing of it. Jisoo and the mystery woman met in the latter's dressing room.

"So," Jisoo said

"So," the woman said.

A pause took place, but then the other woman talked.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Jisoo said, "It's just, I don't know. I never had a relationship last past a week. I had one in high school, before becoming a trainee, but that was a disaster. But that kiss was nothing compared to when you did it. She was acting like I was a piece of meat."

The woman smiled, loving how she was praised for her kissing.

"I'm not much better," the woman said, "But hey, let's see how we actually are around each other. That night may have been a revelation, but we have to see how we are beyond that one."  
  
Jisoo nodded in agreement, smiling, and the two women hugged and stroked each other's hairs. There was a kiss on the cheek for each woman, but that was when someone walked into the dressing room. A gasp was heard when she saw the two women, and the two looked in shock.

"Tzuyu?" the woman asked.

Tzuyu was stunned. She couldn't believe who was holding Jisoo like it was a dance. Not to mention the kiss on the cheek. Her eyes were wide in shock and her mouth opened.

"Yah," Jisoo said, "Chou Tzuyu."  
  
Said woman shook her head out of her thoughts and managed to speak.

"What the hell?" Tzuyu asked in a soft tone, "Are you-, Jisoo unnie? M-"  
  
"We're still going through it," the woman said, "And don't worry. We're going to figure it out. Ready Jisoo?"  
  
Jisoo looked at her and smiled, taking the woman's offered hand. The two walked out, passing by Tzuyu. The Taiwanese woman's brain finally got into gear and she went to follow in shock, horror, and elation(?).

The two women were swinging hands like they were going to a carnival, and their respective bands were looking at them with confusion, particularly Sana and Yeonwoo. Momoland wre looking at the two women with confusion.

"Jisoo unnie?" Lisa asked, "What are you doing holding her hand?"  
  
Jisoo shrugged like it was normal. "What else?" Jisoo asked, "We're going to a restaurant to eat. And then we're going to figure out where to go next."  
  
This caused surprise amongst BlackPink, TWICE, and Momoland. Sana and Yeonwoo were feeling like they have just seen a ghost, knowing who was in front of them with their target. Sana, especially, was stunned.

Tzuyu then showed up behind them, seeing the rest of the women look at the two in question.

"Yah," Tzuyu said, "So what's going on?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" the woman said, "I got her."  
  
The woman then turned to see Sana and Yeonwoo with eyes bulging out of their heads.

"No need for attempts at flirting, right guys?" the woman said, "You just need to do simple things for each other and then one of you realizes you cannot forget the other. You end up deciding to let them know how you made them feel, and then the intended party realizes the same way. Come on, Jisoo. Let's go."  
  
Jisoo smiled and walked with the woman.

"I'll let you know when Mina and I are done," Jisoo told her bandmates as she walked by them, "Bye!"

The three groups were looking at the two women with stunned expressions. After a moment of silence, Ahin spoke.

"What the hell?!"

The rest started to look at each other and just could only stutter. Sana and Yeonwoo then looked at Tzuyu.

"Did you?" Sana asked.

Tzuyu just shook her head. "I just walked in to the dressing room and saw them hugging each other and kissing each other's cheek. I admit, they do look good walking out like they owned the place."  
  
Sana and Yeonwoo just looked at each other with defeated expressions. Yeonwoo lost out to her rival's bandmate, and said bandmate, Sana, just lost out to her fellow Japanese member.

"Miyou Mina?" Yeonwoo asked.

Sana just said nothing. She was totally stunned.

"Guess you know that flirting and sweet talking isn't how you get to Jisoo first," Jennie said, "Especially when Jisoo and Mina seem to have been talking to each other and supporting each other more than we thought."  
  
Sana and Yeonwoo realized then and there, that they were not going to stop. Instead, they both had fiery looks in their eyes. The rest of the three bands realized, that they were going to fight. And fight they will for Jisoo and not lose out to Mina.

'Oh no,' everyone thought, 'Take cover'.


	18. The Princess' Consort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo, Momo, Sandara, and Tzuyu are all women forced into a brothel that is run by criminals. Jisoo had suffered the most when trying to protect them, but it all soon changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictionalized versions of real people.
> 
> Jisoo will be the same age as the woman who saves her.
> 
> Edited since it was not flowing anywhere close to being decent.

Summer 2015, Seoul, South Korea

In a downtown brothel, a young Korean woman is being beaten by a much older man.

"You useless slut!" the man shouted as he whipped her, "You cost me more money!"

The woman couldn't say anything as she was being whipped across her body. The woman just collapsed to the floor, being used to the beatings. The other women couldn't do anything, as they have either already been beaten to the point of hopelessness or those who just arrived were frightened. There were two men that then picked her up as the beatings stopped for a bit. The woman is being roughly held, even as she was drained of her energy.

The older man then grabbed the woman by her hair. The woman didn't make a sound as she was nearly unconscious.

"Kim Jisoo," the man said, "You have been nothing but trouble since your dumb father sold you into my business. I guess we need to make sure you are a woman again. Take her away, and lock her up. I'll deal with her later."

The woman, Jisoo, was dragged out of the room, and with her ragged clothes covered in dried blood, she was thrown into a glass room with other women. The two men locked the door, and Jisoo was just laying on the ground. After a few moments, she pulled herself up, but someone else pulled her up.

"Let me guess," a woman's voice said, "another bad customer?"

Jisoo just wordlessly nodded her head. Jisoo was able to stand on her own two feet and saw three other women. One was taller than her by a couple inches, has light brown hair, full lips, a round face, and has a dancer's body. She is of Japanese descent.

The other woman is a short Korean woman, shorter than Jisoo. She has blonde hair and a heart shaped face. She was just 'hired' by the brothel. The last woman is older than the others by about five years. She has jet black hair, a thin body, and a small face.

"It's nothing new," Jisoo said, "Don't worry about me, "Sandara."

The woman, Sandara Park, was someone who was kidnapped by human traffickers and sold off to the brothel years before Jisoo was forced into the brothel. The older woman understood what Jisoo was subjected to by the bosses, even female ones, and how understandably scared she was. Sandara did her best to help her. She was let off easier than others because she was there longer and brought in more money.

"The guy was a loser," the Japanese woman said, "I think we all knew that, but the bosses always want to get money.regardless. You didn't deserve this, Sooyah. You should've let me suffer instead."  
  
"I'm Jisoo," Jisoo said, "I'm ok, Momo."  
  
That was a lie. Everyone in the room knew she was in this hell for over two years, when she was not yet eighteen, all because her father is a complete and utter drunk and gambling addict. The bastard just sold her off to pay off loan sharks. Worse, Jisoo only got a short reprieve before being forced to pleasure any rich client, or at least those who can afford it. Jisoo always got beaten whenever she couldn't please any guy. She was only a favorite of women, and intersex women.

But today, Jisoo got beaten because she was trying to protect Momo when she was just a dancer. In fact, she tried to protect Momo, knowing she's not one to have sex as a dancer. When the boss found out, he ordered his thugs to brutally rape her. And he took part himself. All the women were forced to watch. And after that, she was badly beaten.

The Japanese woman, Momo Hirai, felt awful. She was someone who just about a year younger than her, but was the one who Jisoo protected when Momo was dancing for the clientele. It wasn't the first time, as just a few months after Momo was put into this brothel, Jisoo protected her, or at least took her under her wing. Jisoo took a blow for Momo when she was forced to have sex with a rich male client that tried to beat her. When Momo cried out for help, Jisoo and a male bouncer helped, but Jisoo was the one who took the punishment for Momo, knowing she didn't need to deal with it, especially when she needed hope to make it through this nightmare. When Jisoo explained that, Momo from then on swore to be by her side and help Jisoo in any way she can. Today, it happened again.

In addition, Momo was someone who was drugged by her boyfriend and then taken away from her homeland, Japan, by smugglers. Momo always told Jisoo stories about her life, wishing that someday she can go back to Japan, be a doctor, and bring Jisoo and the other young woman, Tzuyu, with her.

The youngest of the four, Chou Tzuyu, is orphaned. Or at least, that's what she thinks she is. Tzuyu was just hanging out with her boyfriend, getting ready for university when she was taken away. She has no idea if her family knew. Tzuyu was the most frightened. She just turned eighteen, and Jisoo knew the nightmare that will await her for not doing what their bosses will do.

Momo lead Jisoo to the cot, and laid her down. Momo did what she could to clean her up, all the blood and semen. Momo was trying to not cry, but she was also angry at Jisoo's selflessness. if anything, Jisoo had every right to not take on that torture for her. Momo kept wondering how much longer Jisoo can take this.

"Unnie," Tzuyu softly said, "Are you-, did they-?"  
  
"Tzuyu, please," Momo interrupted, "Not now, ok? Let Jisoo unnie rest, ok?"  
  
Tzuyu nodded and Sandara led Yeri away to another side of the glass room. Momo and Yeri were told right after they were brought to the brohtel that it is not a licensed, regulated sex place. Momo heard about every country agreeing on having international regulations of the sex industry, though each country handled their own way, but the general consensus is that it is to make sure that no one is a silent victim and to bring it to the surface so that no one, rich or poor, will exploit anyone. It's not perfect, but at least there are protections for sex workers.

Unfortunately, this brothel is not one of those places.

Momo finally cleaned up Jisoo, and gave her clean clothes. This was the worst beating Jisoo had since..., Momo shook her head to get rid of the memory. That was a moment where Jisoo was truly broken and didn't want to live. Momo saw how badly damaged she was, and Jisoo realized that it was too late for her, but not for anyone else. Momo did what she could to help Jisoo that day, along with a tall, built, Samoan man. He was one of the few good ones in this hell hole.

For the next couple of hours, the three women let Jisoo sleep. They could see the tears on her face, as Jisoo called for her mother. Momo held her, trying to comfort her. Suddenly, the door opened, and they all were scared. Once they saw who it was, they relaxed.

"You don't have to freak," a deep voice said, "I brought you guys food and drink. Figured you'll need it."  
  
The man who appeared is a giant of a man, about 6'5". He wore a sports shirt that showed off his trial tattooed muscles, a pair of black pants, and black sneakers. He has long black hair tied into a ponytail but had a strong jawline for his squared face. He sported a full grown beard and he is of Samoan descent. He is one of the few men who tried to help, albeit on the down low. He was working for the brothel no more than three months after Jisoo arrived. He tried to help her, but of course, even though he proved himself to be a capable fighter, he knew he was risking greater harm not to himself, but the other women. He managed to get a bit of leeway from the bosses because he was a a competent employee.

"At least someone's compassionate enough," Momo bitterly said.

The man put the tray on a table, and set it up. He took off the cover to show roasted chicken, salads, and rice. He put out the plates and chopsticks.

"Thank you, boss," Tzuyu said.

The man gave a tight smile. "Now how many times, Tzuyu," the man said, "Don't call me boss. The last thing we need is for you ladies to lose me, alright?"  
  
Tzuyu shyly nodded, but the man just patted her shoulder.

"Besides," the man said, "Just call me Jason, ok? While we're alone, yah?"

Yeri nodded with tears in her eyes. Sandara nodded.

"What are they going to do?" Sandara asked, "Are they going to torture Jisoo again? They must be so happy she cannot bear-"  
  
"Sandara, stop!" Momo cried out, "Don't bring it up again! Please!"

Momo held tightly onto the sleeping body of Jisoo. Jisoo turned to the Japanese woman, knowing what she was talking about.

"Momo," Jason said as he walked towards her, "I know you feel guilty. So do I. Everyday I wish I could've taken Jisoo to the hospital and make sure she was safe after they brutalized her. She lost something that she will never get to decide on for her future, her family. I truly wish I could've stopped it all."

Momo was shaking, barely able to hold her tears.

"Oppa," Momo cried, "When will it end? Will we ever get out of this nightmare? Will someone save us?"  
  
Jason shook his head no. He didn't want to lie, but he also knew not to give them false hope.

"Not today, at least," Jason said, "I've been hear for a few years now, desperate for work. I thought it was simple, but of course, how wrong I was. I promise you this, though, I'm not giving up on you four. One day, sooner or later, you're going to go back home and get new lives. Preferably sooner."

Momo nodded, knowing that Jason will never lie. Before Momo could say anything, she felt Jisoo stir. She was trying to wake up from her sleep.

"Jisoo-yah?" Momo said, "Jisoo-yah, don't move too much. Stay still."  
  
Stubbornly, Jisoo tried to move, but she then felt a harsh soreness all over her body. Jisoo remembered, and she opened her eyes. A mistake she regrets because of the brightness of it. She closed her eyes immediately, trying to adjust to the new surroundings.

"Take it easy, kid," Jason said.

Jisoo recognized the voice, and opened her eyes. After seeing a blurry vision for a bit, she saw that it was Jisoo, who had a small smile.

"Oppa," Jisoo quietly said. Jisoo tried to sit up, but Jason and Momo told her not to.

"Easy bud," Jason said as he held onto Jisoo's hand and patted it, "Try to rest, ok?"  
  
Jisoo numbly nodded, but didn't say anything. Sandara and Yeri approached the three, albeit hesitantly.

"U-Unnie?" Tzuyu asked in a frightened voice.

Jisoo turned and saw her beloved 'sister'. She held out a hand and Tzuyu walked to hold it. The two embraced, and both cried. This is what pushed them forward. Jason tried not to cry, but he has gotten so used to seeing it so often, he almost did cry. Momo caressed Jisoo's hair, while Sandara sat besides the two other women.

After a moment, Jason stood up.

"I have to go back," Jason said, "Hopefully, I'll be able to stop what they're going to do next with Jisoo."

"Can you?" Tzuyu asked.

"I'll try," Jason said, "Or die trying."  
  
"You can't die yet," Sandara said, "For Jisoo's sake."

Jason nodded, and he then left. He closed the door, and with one last look, walked out. The four women were then left alone.

"Hungry?" Sandara asked.

Jisoo nodded. "Chicken?"

Momo laughed and nodded against Jisoo's head. "Chicken."  
  
The three women helped Jisoo to the table and ate. They tried to make small talk, but it was redundant. No one knew what they could possibly talk about.

"You didn't have to do that for me," Momo said.

"Or me," Tzuyu said.

Jisoo just shook her head. "I can't let you two suffer as long as I have," Jisoo said, "And as long as I can do so, I'll do it."  
  
"But," Tzuyu started.

"You're my family," Jisoo said, "Let's stick together, alright?"  
  
Tzuyu nodded and Momo just side hugged Jisoo. Sandra had a small smile, but she knew it wouldn't last. Those bastards will again come back, and they love to torture Jisoo just because she was so willing to be that. It hurt Sandara to no end.

The group noticed that it was late, and they all went to sleep. Jisoo and Momo took one cot, and Sandara and Tzuyu the other. There were only two cots to begin with, and they tried to make the best of it.

While they were sleeping, Jisoo was having a fitful sleep. She kept tossing and turning, and it woke up Momo. She quickly realized what was happening, and she quickly held onto Jisoo, saying soothing words. After a couple minutes, Jisoo calmed down.

"I'm sorry," Jisoo said, "I'm sorry, Momo. I can't give you a child. Not in this place."  
  
Momo's heart broke. Yes, Momo is not gay, but Jisoo is. Jisoo admitted that she loved her, even though Momo is heterosexual, but Momo never let their friendship go to waste. It devastated Momo that Jisoo suffered the worst crimes against her, and at the hospital, she was so badly damaged that she cannot have any children. Jisoo once said she will let Momo have a child by carrying it for her so Momo could go to work. That always softened her heart, but now that was gone.

Within a couple days, Jisoo was feeling a bit better. Sandara and Momo were helping Jisoo take a bit of rest so as not to move too much. Thankfully, they were right because by the afternoon, some thugs approached the room's door. The four were already up, and they were getting ready for the worst.

"Kim Jisoo," one of the men said, "The boss wants to see you. Now."

Jisoo got up, albeit slowly. Momo tried to help, but Jisoo waved her off. Momo had no idea what to do, nor did she care, as she knew Jisoo will be facing hell again. To the surprise of everyone, Jisoo was able to walk and approach the two men. They lead her to outside the room, while the three women were kept in the room due to other issues the boss has with them.

Jisoo was being lead through the building, with the other women seeing her walking gingerly. There was a mix of pity and surprise, though everyone agreed, Kim Jisoo was somehow able to fight on. The three then reached the boss' door. One of the men knocked, and the boss said 'enter'.

The man opened the door, and Jisoo was lead into the boss' office. The forty something male sat at his desk, with an angry face. Jisoo was used to it by now.

"You certainly cost me a lot of money with that client," the man said with a sneer, "And now you have to be punished again. But since you've already gotten it yesterday, today is your chance to make up for it. You're going out to the Haebok Hotel, and there's someone who wants you tonight. The person didn't say who he or she was. I don't care if it's a man, woman, or some sort of freak. Just get me money. You got it?"  
  
Jisoo stood silent and nodded.

The man slammed his desk.

"Answer me!" he shouted.

Jisoo took a bit to compose and said "Yes, boss."

The man was satisfied for now, but still angry.

"You're going in an hour," the man said, "Get ready. And make sure you dress nice."  
  
"Got it, boss," Jisoo said.

The boss then waved his hand, signaling for them to take Jisoo out. Jisoo was walked back to the glass room, and she joined the three women again. After the two men left, Sandara asked first.

"What happened?"  
  
Jisoo told them the situation and while they were glad nothing else happened, they were very concerned for Jisoo's well being tonight. She still has bruises, and she is still sore.

"What do you think will happen tonight?" Tzuyu innocently asked.

Jisoo, Momo, and Sandara were silent. None had a good answer. Nor did they want to try. For the rest of the afternoon, Jisoo was getting ready to go out into the streets. She knew it will be difficult, but she has to try, if only to promise to them that she will come back to them.

Jisoo was taken to the car and taken to a well off hotel. Since the world has put more of an emphasis on protecting workers and regulating sex work, the more despicable bosses were forced to go underground, and they get the corrupt politicians and/or elites. This particular hotel was bought off by the sleazy owner.

Jisoo was in the ballroom that was closed off for 'maintenance' with other women. She was wearing a black crop top and short green pants, along with black ankle boots. Jisoo wore a leather jacket since it was a bit cooler tonight.

She just stood with other women in the ballroom of the hotel, and the men that approached her just wanted her to give them a show. They all paid her thousands of won, but Jisoo knew it's only a small step. Jisoo kept wondering how much it would take to get her out, but now that there are other women she needs to look out for, she knew it would take more.

Jisoo knew it was getting late, almost 11:30PM, when the doors opened. Jisoo was surprised when the doors opened to reveal a Japanese woman with dark hair. The woman is a bit taller than Jisoo, but she wore a navy blue business suit, and black heels. The woman has a heart shaped face and brown eyes that were stoic. The woman's full lips were also set in a line. She radiated power and money as evidenced by the very expensive Versaci purse.

"Kim Jisoo," the Japanese woman said pointing at Jisoo.

Said woman was shocked. She didn't expect this woman to want her. The other women were also stunned.

"Y-Yes?" Jisoo asked.

"Come," the Japanese woman said.

Jisoo slowly walked towards her. When Jisoo stood in front of the Japanese woman, she kept her head down.

"Look at me," the woman said, "Please."  
  
It sounded as if she came from class, Jisoo thought. Sill, Jisoo slowly pulled up her head, and saw the Japanese woman's blank face. Jisoo was ready for just about anything, but then the Japanese woman spoke again.

"What's the rate?" the woman asked.

Jisoo was thrown off by the question, but she responded. "I-If you want to just spend an hour with me, A-About 50 won an hour."

"A bit much just to be around you," the woman said, "But I think it can be better if you spend the whole night with me. Is there a price for that?"  
  
Jisoo shook her head no. "N-No. You can pay however much you want for spending a night with me."

The woman nodded. "Come with me."

Jisoo was stunned, but she kept her excitement tampered down. She nodded and said 'Yes, ma'am'. The Japanese stood to the side and lead the way. Jisoo followed the Japanese woman out of the ballroom and to the elevators in the lobby. The Japanese woman stood still while waiting, and Jisoo was just trying to figure out what was going on. This was new, in the sense that someone just wanted to spend the night with her. That was rare, especially when Jisoo is usually at the brothel doing so, and it also acted as a gentleman's club, hence why Momo is a dancer.

The two women got onto the elevator and after getting on it, the Japanese woman pressed the button for the penthouse suite. This stunned Jisoo. She wondered how this woman is so willing to spend more just to spend the night with her? Jisoo, though, knew that it could just be to talk, which the boss was not interested in. The elevator bell dinged, and the doors opened. Jisoo walked out with the Japanese woman, and they reached a door. The woman took out a key card, and put it into the lock. The door was unlocked and she opened it.

Following the woman, Jisoo saw the magnificence of the suite. The tile floors. The bar. The best made couches. No doubt the bathrooms and bedrooms were luxurious. Jisoo, though, knew what she was hear for, and was ready to do-

"Sit," the woman said.

Jisoo was shaken from her thoughts, and looked at the woman in front of her.

"Um," Jisoo said, "Sit?"  
  
"You sit," the woman said, "I'm gonna get something to drink."  
  
Jisoo nodded and went to sit on the couch. The Japanese woman went to the bar and poured herself a couple drinks. Jisoo wasn't sure if she was putting in drugs.

"I'm not gonna do anything to our drinks," the Japanese woman sternly said with a soft voice, "At least not yours."  
  
Jisoo felt embarrassed but she had to be careful. Especially when things can get worse than being at that nightmare. Still, Jisoo was amazed at how soft the woman spoke. The woman came back with a couple of clear liquids.

"I hope you don't mind club soda," the woman said handing the cup to Jisoo.

Jisoo slowly took the cup, surprised at the kind gesture. "No," Jisoo said, "Not like I want to drink alcohol tonight."  
  
"I got you," the woman said, "especially when things are already messy to being with."

Jisoo silently nodded as she watched the woman drink. Jisoo couldn't explain it, but she was enamored at how elegant the woman looked, just sitting on the couch, and drinking the club soda. There was some sort of calm about it. Jisoo drank hers a bit, before asking.

"Are you working for the client?" Jisoo asked, "Where is he?"

The Japanese woman put down her drink on the table.

"_She_," the woman said looking at Jisoo, "Is right in front of you."

Jisoo was stunned. She didn't expect this woman, who may be a couple years older than her, to be sitting in front of her.

"I hear you are more of a favorite for women," the Japanese woman said, "And don't worry about money. Here. Take a down payment first. Guaranteed money."

The Japanese woman, who still had the purse across her shoulder, opened it, and pulled out a wallet. She opened it and took out a large pile of bills. Jisoo was stunned. She didn't expect that much it up front.

"W-Wow," Jisoo said.

"500000 won not what you expected?" the woman asked as Jisoo picked up the money, "There's more, if we get farther tonight. For now, tell me something."  
  
Jisoo silently nodded as she checked the bills and put them into her purse.

"Tell me a bit about yourself," Yuki said, "I'd like to know you a bit."

"R-Really?" Jisoo asked, "I-I mean, you're a client. Why do you want to know me?"

The woman nodded. "I''m always curious when I'm with an escort, at least those form the licensed agencies. I'm more curious about you. Since I know your name, you can call me Yuki."  
  
Jisoo realized that the woman used some sort of alias in order to avoid being dragged down if this came out.

"Ms. Yuki," Jisoo said.

"The woman nodded. "Yuki."  
  
Jisoo was surprised again at the informality, but she decided to do as she asked. What harm can come of it? So she told 'Yuki' the situation that lead her to such a mess because of her father. The nightmares she saw other women be put through, and herself being put through them. She talked about the few women she was friends with, including one who kidnapped from her home country. Jisoo didn't say too much detail, especially when she didn't know if this was some sort of trap set up by her boss. In addition, she didn't want to tell a stranger what was her worst nightmare.

Yuki sat quietly, nodding as she heard Jisoo talk.

"If you don't mind me asking," Yuki said, "Who are your friends? Do you have a picture of them?"

Jisoo was silent, but she took her purse, and pulled out her phone. She unlocked it and pulled up the pictures. Jisoo showed Yuki the picture of her, Sandara, Tzuyu, and Momo at a park. One of the rare times they got to get away for a short time. Yuki stared passively at the picture. She handed the phone back to Jisoo.

She then put a hand on Jisoo's hand, stunning her again.

"I'm sorry for your father's actions," Yuki said, "he has no idea what he did."  
  
Jisoo just waved it off. "He was a bastard, to say the least. He only card about getting money to spend on whatever loans he owed. He never could be a parent."

Yuki nodded in understanding. After a moment, she pushed a loose strand of hair.

"You're pretty," Yuki said. Jisoo was taken back a bit. She didn't expect the woman to say something positive.

"No, that's not the right word." Yuki continued, "You're beautiful."  
  
Jisoo couldn't explain it, but she felt drawn to this woman. Never before had she felt an attraction to anyone. Jisoo never felt any attraction towards men, but of course, the pimp just forced her to be with male clients because they want her to make out with women they brought with them, to say the least.

Slowly, without warning, Yuki kissed the side of Jisoo's head. It was warm, but faint. Jisoo knew this wouldn't last past this night, yet she didn't want it to end.

"Show me," Yuki said, "Show me yourself."  
  
Jisoo felt enthralled by this mysterious woman, and in return, she kissed the woman on the cheek. That led to more kissing between the two, and it lead to a night of passionate sex between the two. Yuki was actually gentle, more than Jisoo expected. Jisoo let Yuki take the lead, since she is the client. The two spent the whole night just enjoying the night.

By the time they were done, it was 1AM and Jisoo had her clothes back on. She looked at Yuki again and bowed.

"Good night, Yuki," Jisoo said, "I hope you were satisfied."

Yuki nodded. "I was. Thank you. Also, here."

Yuki pulled out more money. She pulled Jisoo's hand and placed the money into her hand. Jisoo was again stunned. She saw it was another stack of bills.

"Another half a million," Yuki said, "Maybe get yourselves something nice for once."

Jisoo was again speechless, and she bowed again.

"Thank you," Jisoo said, "Yuki. Good night."  
  
"Good night," Yuki said.

Jisoo walked out of the suite and left. Once she was out of sight, another woman walked in. Yuki recognized her.

"Enjoyed the show?" Yuki asked.

"And then some," the woman said, "So it's confirmed?"

"She's there," Yuki said, "Isn't she?"  
  
"We've confirmed it with the bosses," the woman said, "It's a go."

Yuki's eyes widened. "It's already been planned? How?"  
  
"It's been a while," the woman said, "Our inside guy has given us all the info to being with. Getting the hotel owner is just icing on the cake. Now, we now she's there. We're getting her home."

"About damn time," Yuki said with a tense body, "Let's shut them down, Seulgi."  
  
The woman, Seulgi, nodded.

By morning, Jisoo was back, already giving the money to her bosses. They were very pleased, to say the least, and glad that she gave them a good amount of money to more than make up for the loss a couple days ago. She was sent back to the room with Momo, Yeri, and Sandara. They were all relieved, to say the least.

The four women were already awake by the time they were called in the next day. All the women were standing in the pimp's office, where the pimp sat at his desk and surrounded by four of his lackeys.

"Kim Jisoo," the pimp said, "well done, last night. You've brought in a hefty million won."

"Thank you, boss," Jisoo said, though internally she felt sick.

"And now," the boss said as he looked at the other women, "we can-"

Suddenly, one of the men barged in.

"BOSS!" the man shouted, "WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!"

The pimp turned to the unannounced guest in anger.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he shouted.  
  
"Police are here," the man shouted, "They've come to shut us down!"  
  
The boss felt his face turn white. "What!? How!?"  
  
"The hotel owner got shaken down," the man said, "He's a snitch!"  
  
The man's blood now boiled. He wanted to kill that man.

"Worse boss," the man continued, "We were sold a woman with high connections. Those smugglers fucked us over!"  
  
The pimp was now confused. What was he talking about?  
  
"What do you mean?" the boss said, "Which woman?"  
  
"Chou Tzuyu," the man continued, "Her sister is Roseanne Park, cousin of Lalisa Manoban's wife, Jennie Kim, the New Zealand Queen. She was declared missing not long after we got her smuggled into the country."  
  
The pimp felt his heart racing. There's no way.

"What!?," the pimp shouted, "How!?"  
  
At the same time, Tzuyu was stunned. So were Jisoo, Momo, and Sandara.

"Tzuyu?" Momo quietly asked.

"Rose?" Tzuyu said, "She's been looking for me!"

Unfortunately, the pimp heard her and looked at Tzuyu. The four immediately held onto each other.

"Get her!" the pimp shouted, "We'll use her as leverage!"

The thugs tried to reach Tzuyu, but Jisoo and Momo stood in front of her while Sandara was behind Tzuyu.

"Get those cunts out of the way!" the pimp shouted, "Keep them out!"

The four grabbed three of the women to get them off while the messenger grabbed Tzuyu by her arm.

"LET ME GO!" Tzuyu shouted, "MOMO! JISOO!"

"LET HER GO!" Jisoo shouted. "TZUYU!" Momo shouted.

"Shut up!" the pimp shouted as he stood up, Make sure they're not a problem. Get rid of them! I cannot afford witnesses! You, follow me! We're taking this girl with us!"

The pimp had his thug messenger check the door, and he gave the all clear. The pimp then ordered the thug holding Tzuyu to follow him, and the door closed. The other women were being held up, restrained from even moving. The pimp was leading out the thug and Tzuyu, as there were yells of commands to not move, and people proclaiming their innocence. The doors were closed after the three left. After they left, the four men pushed the women to the floor, and pulled out their guns. Jisoo, Momo, and Sandara looked at the guns pointed at them. It was obvious.

They were going to die.

"Too bad we didn't get a taste of Momo," one thug said, "But orders are orders."

Jisoo held Momo, while Sandara held on to the other two women. They closed their eyes as the thugs had their guns ready.

*_BLAM!_

"FREEZE! HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

The three thugs were stunned and they turned to see a couple police officers holding up shields and two others behind holding up assault rifles. The door was busted through with battering rams, and two of the shield bearers were standing behind them while the rifle holders were standing with enough visual to aim their guns The men knew they were outgunned, but they quickly pointed them at the women, who were all huddled together.

"Better think twice, boys!" a deep voice was heard, "We have the place surrounded. And by the way, look behind you."

The three men were confused as the sound of gun being cocked was heard. The women saw that one of them pointed his gun at a thug. The other three thugs were stunned as they saw who it was.

"What the-?"  
  
"Agent Daniel Radcliffe," the man said, "of Interpol's Anti-Trafficking Unit. Believe me, I wish I shot you fuckers for the hell you put these women through."

"Exactly my thoughts, my man," the mystery man said.

"You traitor!" another thug shouted, "Both of you!"

The three women were confused, but then the deep voice spoke again.

"I am Lieutenant Jason Mamoa of Interpol's Anti-Trafficking Unit," the man said, "And you are all under arrest for rape, assault, and physical abuse. Want to add murder to your charges?"

The three men knew they were beat, and they immediately surrendered their guns. They raised their hands up after putting them on the ground and knelt down. They were immediately handcuffed and hauled off.

The three women were holding each other tightly, until the same man with a deep voice appeared.

"I promised you, didn't I?" the deep voice said.

Jisoo looked up, and was surprised. Standing in front of her was Jason Mamoa, but wasn't he the pimp's bodyguard?  
  
"Like I said," Jason said, "I'm an Interpol officer. I've been undercover here for several months. I'm making sure you three get home."  
  
Jisoo, Momo, and Sandara let out tears. They weren't sure if they were happy or angry, but all were definitely certain of one thing. This nightmare was over.

"Wait", Jisoo said, "Tzuyu. She-"  
  
"I know," Jason said, "We saw them leaving. We have other agents and officers catching up to them. We're not letting Tzuyu disappear. Right now, let's get you three out of here."

"No," Jisoo said.

The rest of the people were shocked.

"Jisoo," Jason said.

"Please, oppa" Jisoo said, "I cannot bare the thought of her being with that, that-"  
  
"Hey, hey," Jason said kneeling in front of the woman, "Right now, my priority is getting you three out of here. He won't get far. He's a wanted man. And he'll be begging for a deal when the royal family gets their hands on him. They want justice, and it goes beyond Thailand, Korea, and Australia. Right now, we need to get you three out of here. It's time to get you away from this hell hole. Alright?"  
  
Jisoo did not like it, but she knew Jason was right. There's no way she could be of any help to Tzuyu, not in the current situation.

"Jisoo," Momo said, "Please. We're no good to help Tzuyu if something happens to us now. Please?"  
  
That settled it. Jisoo knew that Momo wanted to help Tzuyu while they're alive. Jisoo looked at Momo, who had a pleading look. Jisoo then turned to Jason, and nodded. Jason sighed, and he helped the women get out of the office. The police offered blankets as soon as they got out.

Jason, meanwhile, looked at his partner.

"Look after them," Jason said.

"What about you, boss? Daniel asked.

"Going to keep a promise," Jason said, "and make sure he's alive to face justice."

"You sure, boss?" Daniel asked.

"Just follow my orders," Jason said, "Now go."  
  
Daniel nodded and went to follow the others. Jason, meanwhile, went to follow where the pimp was going.

Meanwhile, the pimp and his lackey were taking Tzuyu through the back way. He was also flanked by another thug, who was keeping out for anyone tailing them. The pimp had his gun out. The pimp had ordered the other thug to stay behind to make sure no one was following them. With Tzuyu, they got out to the back area when-

"Huling Tsao," a feminie voice was heard, "let go of her Royal Highness, Lady Tzuyu. You are charged with human trafficking, sexual assault, rape, bribery, blackmail, extortion, and operating a business without a license! You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law!"

The pimp and his thug were surrounded by a small group of police officers. At the front is a Korean woman with long brown hair and wearing a royal military uniform.

"I have the princess," the pimp, Tsao, said, "Let me go, or she gets it."  
  
Tsao pointed his gun at Tzuyu, who looked afraid. So did the lackey holding her.

"You forget," the woman said, "You will end up facing an international court, presided over by three independent judges from other nations. You'll certainly face prison time in Tzuyu homeland, Australia, and her cousin's wife is not gonna let you off easy in Thailand, should you be found guilty here. So unless you are trying to get us to shoot you now, you're going to face a whole lot of hell from her home country, especially since she is royal."  
  
Tsao was shaking with fury. This wasn't supposed to happen, he thought to himself. At all.

"That bastard!" Tsao should, "He said she was good to take!"  
  
"Who's he?" the woman asked.

"I don't know," Tsao replied, "He didn't give a name. Tomas or something like that. He's just a supplier. He got her from some boyfriend of hers."  
  
"That we already know," the woman said, "So do us a favor. You give us the location of the smuggling ring and we'll make sure you don't get sent to Australia or Thailand. Since you committed the majority of your crimes in Korea, you won't be extradited to either of those countries since you've only head Tzuyu for a few months. Unless there's something else you did to her?"  
  
Tsao emphatically shook his head no.

"Not even got the chance," Tsao said. Then he slowly smiled. The woman did not like what he was doing right now.

"Neither will you," Tsao said.

He was about to pull the trigger, and the officers were about ready to shoot, even though a royal was caught in the crossfire.

"Maybe you should've paid attention more attention as to who was behind ya," a deep voice said.

Tsao turned to look and saw Lieutenant Mamoa.

"YOU!" the pimp shouted upon seeing his lackey.

Mamoa had his gun pointed at Tsao. He was ready to shoot him before Tsao could pull the trigger. Now it was a standoff.

"That guy of yours really is a no show," Mamoa calmly said, "Especially when he was easy to knock out."  
  
"OPPA!" Tzuyu shotued in surprise.

"Y-You," Tsao said, "You were with them!?"  
  
"Lieutenant Mamoa," the woman said, "Glad you can join us."  
  
"Likewise, Lieutenant Seulgi Kang," Mamoa said.

The thug cannot believe. He had a mole this whole time, and working for these guys. He already saw his lackey let go and raise his hands in surrender.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Tsao shouted.

"It's over boss," the lackey said, "We can't win."  
  
Tsao was about to say something, until the woman, Kang, spoke.

"Don't even try," Kang said, "You may shoot Chou Tzuyu, but then you'll make us shoot you so you don't get targeted at all. Maybe try to avoid being sent to her home country for murder and actually face the rest of our life in prison in your home country. I'm sure Australia would love to make you pay."  
  
The pimp, with sweat pouring down his face, knew it was over. It was a lose-lose all around. So instead-

The gun was dropped and Tsao held his hands up in surrender. Officers immediately went in and cuffed him. Tzuyu was shakily breathing. Seulgi approached her with caution, as did Mamoa.

"Lady Tzuyu?" Seulgi asked.

Tzuyu was still stunned, but she heard the woman. She looked at the Korean woman, and then to the Samoan. 

"Oppa?" the young woman said in a small voice.

"It's me," Mamoa said, "And I did promise that you'd get out."  
  
Tzuyu was then silently crying. And she hugged him. Mamoa was taken back a bit and he patted the woman's back.

"Y-You," Tzuyu started, "You got Jisoo unnie? Momo unnie? Sandara unnie?"  
  
"All of them?" Tzuyu cried out.  
  
"Yeah," Mamoa said.

Tzuyu cried even harder. After a moment, Tzuyu was convinced to join the others up front so she can reunited with them. Tzuyu agreed and Jason and Seulgi took her to front of the building. As officers and agents were cordoning off the area, Jisoo, Momo, and Sandara were all at the ambulance. They were waiting for news of Tzuyu's well-being. They saw Tsao being hauled off, restrained, and taken to the authorities. Jisoo and Momo felt a bit of satisfaction seeing the scene, but they were worried about Tzuyu. Not long after, Sandara saw some people.

"There," Sandara said.

The other two women turned and looked to see Tzuyu being led by Mamoa and a Korean woman. Jisoo and Momo were beyond happy, while Sandara smiled.  
  
"Chewy!" Momo shouted. "ZuZu!' Jisoo shouted.

The two women ran as did Tzuyu. The three embraced and they were all dancing in happiness.

"Unnies!" Tzuyu shouted.

"Thank whatever god for bringing you back to us!" Momo shouted, "We were worried! Or should we say _Princess_ Tzuyu?"  
  
"I had no idea I was being sought out," Tzuyu said, "Plus, I'm not a royal. At least, not a year ago."  
  
"Your cousin," Selugi interrupted, "Just got named Queen of New Zealand after parents stepped down from the throne. She will face re-election in six years."  
  
"Jennie?" Tzuyu asked, "A queen? Not surprising, but wow."

Jisoo, however, looked at the Korean woman.

"Is it over?" Jisoo asked.

"No," Seulgi replied quickly, "Because we still need for you all to testify, but I think it won't be necessary since we got plenty fo evidence that, but still, can't be too sure."  
  
Jisoo felt a nervous bubble erupt within her. She was afraid of being put in front of a jury, and being exposed to the world. Her past being exposed. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to Tzuyu with a concerned look.

"Jisoo-unnie?" Tzuyu asked, "You're not scared now, right?"  
  
Jisoo looked at the taller woman with a sad smile. She was scared, but she didn't want to admit it in front of her. But before she could respond, yelling was heard.

"I'm innocent, I tell you!" a man shouted, "Do you know who I am?!"  
  
"Save it for the judge," Radcliffe was heard, "Take him away."

"I'm not going to prison!" the man shouted.

The man surprisingly was able to get out of the officers' hold and pulled out a gun. Everyone immediately either ducked or, in the case of the agents, pulled out their guns. Mamoa and Seulgi also pulled out their guns. Jisoo, Tzuyu, Momo and Sandara all huddled together. 

"Sir," Seulgi said, "Put down the gun."

"Screw you!" the man shouted, "I ain't going down like this!"  
  
"Sir," Seulgi said, "You do anything, and I mean anything, you either will face the rest of your life in prison or shot dead."  
  
"I have nothing to down this!" the man shouted, "I just wanted a cheaper option! That's all! I only paid for a bit to get their silence. The hoes here were just a bargaining chip."  
  
Jisoo felt anger boil up inside her. All the time she and others went through an abusive hell, guys like him thought of only a quickie??!  
  
"Sir," Seulgi said, "You don't want to do something you'll really regret!"  
  
"Oh," the man bitterly laughed out, "I do regret something. And that's the royal bitch over there!"  
  
Everyone turned to see Tzuyu being frozen in her spot while the man pointed the gun at her. Time slowed down, as the officers were unable to respond quickly enough.

'BANG!'

There was silence. The men and women were standing in shock. The smoke coming out of the barrel of the gun. Tzuyu was standing still, though she felt that she was pushed back by someone, or something, wondering if she or anyone else got shot. Momo and Sandara were standing in shock, with wide eyes. The man was also shocked as he took in what he had done, being tackled to the ground, and the gun taken from him. Seulgi and Mamoa's eyes widened in horror.

Jisoo stood still, in front of Tzuyu. She was just standing still, until she felt something warm on her chest. She looked down and saw red on her shirt. She looked up, and saw the horrified faces of all the people present. Then, her vision got blurry, and she slowly fell to her knees.

"JISOO!" Momo shouted.

Immediately, it was chaos. The police and agents were trying to restore order, keeping everyone safe or restraining the suspects and witnesses. Mamoa and Seulgi ran to the scene, with the other officers restraining the shooter. The two agents immediately got Jisoo, and they carefully laid her on to the ground, while they were also trying to stop the bleeding in Jisoo's shoulder area, but it hit important blood vessels, and the bullet is in her chest.

"Medics, now!" Seulgi shouted.

"Jisoo!" Mamoa pleaded, "Jisoo, hang on! Please!"

"Jisoo, please!" Momo cried out.

Sandara held onto Tzuyu, who was crying. Jisoo looked at the people who've been with her.

"T-Take care of each other," Jisoo said, "go home, Momo. Look after Tzuyu, Dara."  
  
The three women were crying, when another woman arrived. Mamoa shouted for the medics, and there were a couple of first responders. The woman who arrived took over for Mamoa, applying pressure to JIsoo's chest.

"Hang on," the woman said, "I got you."

Jisoo managed to see the woman's face, and seemed to recognize her, even with heavy eyes.

"I know your face," Jisoo said.

The woman looked at her, and gave a small smile.

"I know you," the woman said as she applied pressure, "And I want to know you more."  
  
Jisoo, however, didn't respond, as her eyes started to close. There were shouts for her to stay awake, and people were trying to stop the bleeding, as the bullet went straight through her. Momo was putting pressure on Jisoo's back, but it was too late. The damage was done, and all they could do was put gauze and bandages around her wound.. They needed to get her to the hospital now.

Seulgi managed to get Mamoa back to reality, getting him to let the medics put Jisoo onto a stretcher, while the woman went onto the stretcher too and straddled Jisoo to try to apply more pressure. The woman kept telling Jisoo to stay awake.

"Yu-Yuki," Jisoo said while her eyes closed.

"Actually," the woman said when they got to the ambulance, "It's Sana."

With that, the ambulance was driven off, to take them to the hospital. Tzuyu was crying profusely. She refused to believe that all of this was anything but her fault.

"Ji-Ji-Jisoo," Tzuyu cried out, "Oh god, what have I done?! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Don't you dare," Dara said while hugging Tzuyu, "It's not your fault. None of it is!"  
  
"Jisoo better come back to us," Momo said as she held onto Tzuyu's left side, "Or else."  
  
"Or else what?" Mamoa asked listlessly.

""Else," Momo said, "I won't go back to Japan. She'll never get to see the cherry blossoms in my home city."  
  
Mamoa mirthlessly laughed. "I remember you saying that to her," he said, "And that threat is enough to get her motivated."  
  
Mamoa knew it was pointless to try to joke, because of the situation. Seulgi walked up and patted his shoulder. Mamoa looked at her, and Seulgi didn't say a word. He nodded, knowing what she wanted to say anyway. Seulgi nodded back and approached the three women. She held Tzuyu's hand, and patted it. Tzuyu looked at the shorter woman with a questioning look.

"She was your family," Seulgi said.

"The only one until I was found," Tzuyu said, "I told everyone how I had nothing on me when I woke up that day with the smugglers' victims."  
  
Momo and Dara nodded, remembering how Tzuyu came to be with them. Seulgi nodded.

"I promise you," Seulgi said, "One way or the other, your family will know how Jisoo was the one who gave you hope. But know this, the person she's with now is someone who will do whatever she can give her a fighting chance. And she will not let her go without a fight."  
  
"Who is she?" Momo asked, "The brunette woman?"

"Sana," Seulgi replied, "Minatozaki Sana."


	19. The Princess' Consort II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo was taken to the hospital in a fight for her life. The woman known as 'Yuki', who revealed to Jisoo is Sana, awaits for any updates. In the meantime, Tzuyu's family have arrived and hope to thank the woman who saved her. Momo also has a random encounter with someone she never imagined seeing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before.
> 
> Reread the prior one since that was redone about this.

At the hospital, 'Yuki', whose real name is Sana, was sitting in the hospital room of Kim Jisoo, sitting by her bed. After having herself make an attempt to save the Korean woman, Sana had to be pulled off Jisoo because the medical team was trying to perform a risky surgical procedure to not only remove the bullet, but to prevent her from bleeding. The worst part, is that Sana's blood type does not mach Jisoo's. There were emergency supplies for O negative blood type, but still, it is going to be a struggle. The surgery had been going on for several hours due to the sensitivity of the situation, and just now she was put into a room. That's because the doctors found various other issues that occurred, and they had been planning on how to approach them since these were medical issues that should've been resolved sooner, or at least handled better. Right now, Jisoo is resting.

Her bosses, Seulgi and Jason, stopped by and she updated them, which was nothing other than a successful surgery. Sana deferred to them since it was their case and they have been running it for a while. Jason was particularly affected, but that's because he's been undercover at that hellhole for a while. Sana wondered if the long time agent will retire as he planned. Seulgi, on the other hand, wants to make sure their work isn't to waste.

Sana wished she had arrived sooner. She was part of the raid to take down an unregulated escort business, and last night, Sana saw for herself the marks those bastards forcibly put on Jisoo. Sana never saw a woman that vulnerable, and she had met plenty of people who went through some horrible things. Jisoo, however, brought out something in Sana she never imagined. For a long time, Sana never thought she could love again after losing her boyfriend. Sana is a proud bixsexual, and she had no problem letting people know. Sure, there were the occasional bigots, but for her, she could care less. It's no one's business what sexuality, ethnicity, or economic class you are. No one's forcing you to be friends with a person you don't like or disagree with, but you and the other person are what you are and live how you handle people.

Back to the moment at hand, Sana couldn't believe how gentle Jisoo was with her. Perhaps because she has been hurt before, but when Sana was able to convince Jisoo to tell her what they did to her if she didn't bring in money, Jisoo explained the situation and how it's happened before. Sana tried to not lose herself, but she was mad. Those bastards violated her, and she is physically destroyed. It's amazing how Jisoo's mind, though perhaps damaged, is still able to process what has happened and how she still focused on the people closest to her.

Speaking of, Sana couldn't believe how that woman willingly sacrificed herself for the newly crowned Kiwi Queen's cousin. Which reminds her, Sana hopes the bosses informed the Kims, Manobans, and Parks. She also wants to know about that Japanese woman, Momo Hirai. She remembered how there was a missing person's case in a countryside town an hour away from Tokyo, and it was the daughter of a herbalist. Sana took it upon herself to take on the case, since it hit close to home. Who'd thought this would happen?

Sana heard a phone ring, and she took out her pocket. Sana saw it was her bosses at the Japanese office. She answered the phone after checking the room, and making sure to keep watch and not be loud while she answered it. She also kept an eye on Jisoo.

"Konnichiwa," Sana tiredly said.

Sana heard the person on the phone. Sana just said nothing while the caller said something about the case.

"No sir," Sana said, "I have not gotten anything else from Kim JIsoo. She's still in surgery. The bullet hit a very difficult area on her chest. Arteries and organs. It's amazing she's still alive."  
  
The caller again asked something about the other people at the brothel.

"From what I can gather," Sana said, "It's a wide range of politicians and businessman. Mostly men, but the people who ran it were very cruel. Lieutenant Mamoa saw the events for himself, and the recordings people got disgusted them to the point of just wanting to go in and shoot them all. The pimp, Huling Tsao, just gave up everything. He's going to be sentenced in Korea. But hopefully, the smugglers will be found and punished. I'd also like for that Harai woman's boyfriend to be-"

Sana was interrupted when the caller informed her of that situation. Sana gripped her phone tightly.

"Sir," Sana said, "You are joking, right?"  
  
The caller gave a blunt statement of "Do I sound like I'm joking?"  
  
Sana was ready to bash her phone, but she calmed down. There are always problems with governments, and it was usually the case of a guy being able to escape almost anything because of connections, but at least he's going to be forced to tell the courts what he did. This time, though, Harai's boyfriend was already found dead. Turned out, one of the suspects the Japanese agents arrested told them that Momo's boyfriend tried to stop Momo from being taken but ended up being killed for his troubles. The body they found a year ago was actually Momo's boyfriend. When Momo told the agents she was drugged, that was when she convinced she was sold by her boyfriend. When she mentioned that, that was when the news dropped. Momo was devastated. She had no idea but considering the circumstances, it's not like she could have been aware, but the saddest part was that the boyfriend, who was actually part of the trafficking ring, had a change of heart. It's just a shame he didn't see it through, but he left clues for people to follow.

As for Tzuyu's family, they are coming tomorrow morning, Korean time. They've been wanting to see their beloved family member as soon as they found out she is physically unharmed, and to thank those who not only saved her, but also those who suffered with and for her. It's just that the agents and doctors suggested for them to let Tzuyu process what for most of the next day, which was today. Tzuyu's relatives still wanted to see her, and they will meet her again tomorrow. They will be brought to Tzuyu.

As for Sandara Park, unfortunately, she was actually dying. That was why the brothel kept her under lock and key, as the bosses did not want to risk her being found dead and being tracked back to them. A rather messed up version of how they didn't want to lose profit or be traced back if she was found at the hospital. Sandara, though, knew that she was dying for a couple months, and the doctor that told her she had only a few months left to live as of now. She will wait to tell the others when they were ready. Sana didn't meet the woman, but she didn't care about that fact as much as the fact about her not having any family left because she was taken away at a young age.

Sana's bosses again told her something. Sana was surprised at what they told her.

"Are you sure?" Sana said, "This is big news, boss. But even so, she cannot-"  
  
The bosses interrupted her. Sana was about to say something, but when she heard what they said, Sana felt deflated. This was was worse than what she could've thought. Now Jisoo will be devastated, and wished she was dead. Sana, though, vowed to herself to help her. In fact, she'll help all of them, somehow.

"Thank you boss," Sana said, "I'll wait for further updates. Sayonara."

Sana ended the call, and she took a moment to compose herself. Whatever she was told, Sana wasn't sure how Jisoo would take it. She learned about her father selling her off, but now Sana wished she killed the bastard instead. Jisoo's life is again going to be hit by tragedy.

Sana heard a knock on the hospital room door. She was shaken out of her thoughts, but composed herself quickly.

"Come in," Sana said.

Upon the response, the door opened to reveal Lieutenant Mamoa.

"Geez!" Sana gasped out as Mamoa walked in, "You scared me, Mamoa."  
  
"You should've been more careful," Mamoa said while closing the door, "Though, I guess that's why you have guards posted here, huh, Officer Minatozaki?"  
  
Sana facepalmed herself. She totally forgot that she had guards stationed on a rotating basis to make sure no one tried to make an attempt on Jisoo's life while here. She then looked at the godlike Samoa. Sana thought to herself that if he wasn't married, she'd make a move but he's old enough to be her father. So that's the bigger issue for her.

"Anything new?" Sana asked.

"Not since this morning," Mamoa said, "Though, Tzuyu has been informed that her family is on the way. She's scared because for her, it's been a lifetime since she last saw them. If there's one positive, at least she didn't suffer the way Momo, Sandara, and Jisoo."  
  
At the last name, Mamoa fell silent. Sana did too, knowing what he knew, at least before her bosses called her.

"I actually got a call from my bosses," Sana said, "But..."  
  
"Just spill it out," Mamoa said, "Whatever it is, just tell me."  
  
"It's actually," Sana started but then hesitated. She didn't want to say what's next.

"Let me guess," Mamoa said, "Classified?"  
  
Sana solemnly nodded. "In a way," Sana replied, "But it's much worse than that to say the least. It has to deal with Jisoo. And..."  
  
Sana told Mamoa what her bosses told her for the next fifteen to twenty minutes. Mamoa was getting angrier and angrier. He was about to break the chair he was sitting in with his bare hands. Sana would join him if need be. Still, Jisoo doesn't know, and Sana has no idea what to tell her. After a couple minutes, Mamoa spoke.

"Minatozaki," Mamoa said, "Promise me something."  
  
Sana slowly nodded. Mamoa continued.

"Whatever happens," Mamoa said, "Don't let Jisoo fall into despair. She spent a few years there, suffering at the hands of those dirtbags. When I went undercover those several months to a year, I saw the aftermath. Sometimes, the acts themselves. I will never forget them, nor forgive myself for not trying to do something sooner. But please, Sana, if you can, please help Jisoo. No matter how long it takes since I'm going to be recalled back to my home country. I cannot force her to go, nor do I feel like I can ask her when she now has to deal with more things her way. Please, Sana?"  
  
Sara was stunned. The incredible agent was basically begging her to not just protect Jisoo, but also guide her. Sana wasn't sure what she can do, but she kept on having this protective feeling within her that drew her to Jisoo. After a moment, Sana nodded.

"You got it, Lieutenant Mamoa," Sana confidently said, "I will make sure to do so."  
  
Mamoa nodded, but then he and Sana heard some groaning. The two turned to see Jisoo stir from her sleep. Mamoa went to get the doctors and nurses. Sana approached the bed, and softly called out to Jisoo. After a moment, Jisoo's eyes opened up. After her vision adjusted itself, she saw Sana. Jisoo gasped and tried to get up, but Sana held her back by her right shoulder.

"Easy," Sana softly said, "You just had surgery. You need to take it easy and lie down."  
  
Jisoo just nodded, but she couldn't really talk since she was so tired.

"Y-Yuki?" Jisoo croaked out.

Sana gave a faint smile. Jisoo didn't hear her by her real name, huh? She'll have to fix that soon enough.

"Yeah," Sana said, "It's me. Yuki. Or-"  
  
Jisoo was about to speak but Sana held her hand in a stop motion.

"You may call me Officer Sana," Sana said.  
  
Jisoo's eyes widened a bit, confused by the revelation. What was going on here?  
  
Sana knew that she had to start somewhere before getting to the difficult parts with Jisoo, and so she did, starting with the name confusion.

"Yuki was my undercover name," Sana told Jisoo, "My real name is Minatozaki Sana, Officer of the Japanese Police Force."


	20. The Princess' Consort III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana (aka, Yuki) and Jisoo continue their conversation in the hospital room.

Jisoo looked at Sana with a confused look. Sana understood why, though, it's not often everyday that you meet someone for a night out on the town, so to speak. In addition, Sana just met her a night ago. It was a moment of silence that took place until one of them spoke.

"What?" Jisoo asked.

Sana took a breath herself before continuing. "I am the person you saw a couple nights ago," Sana said, "Do you remember me?"

Jisoo racked her brain, trying to figure out the person she met a couple nights ago. She remembered the hotel, but-

"What happened?" Jisoo asked, "Where's Tzuyu? Where's Momo and Dara?"  
  
Sana put a hand on Jisoo's shoulder to keep her from sitting up too quickly. At that moment, a nurse walked into the hospital room, followed by Mamoa.

"Oh goodness," the middle aged nurse said, "From what I heard, you weren't expected to wake up this soon, if at all, because of how much damage you took in your chest. Talk about luck being a lady. Or a miracle."  
  
"We'll take either," Sana said.  
  
JIsoo, however, was more confused. "H-How long was I out?" she asked.

"For about a day," the nurse replied as she got her stethoscope, "give or take a couple hours. It's now the afternoon. Good thing your hero saved you. Deep breaths please"  
  
The nurse took Jisoo's breathing as she said that, while Sana stood back, trying to not blush. Mamoa was just smirking at the petite Japanese woman. Jisoo, meanwhile, was just trying to get her bearings as the nurse pulled back.

"Oh," Jisoo said, "W-W-We're not, I-i-I mean..."  
  
The nurse stood up, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Oh," the nurse said, "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"It's fine," Sana said quickly, "I just did what I had to do."

"Of course," the nurse said, "I'll let the doctors know. Just don't rush things, alright, dearie?"  
  
Jisoo nodded and said 'Of course, nurse.' The nurse walked out, and then Mamoa stood where he was. Jisoo looked at the man who was basically her big brother during the women's nightmare. 

"Hi oppa," Jisoo said softly.

"Hi Soo," Mamoa said.

Slowly, Jisoo raised her arms and Mamoa walked over. In spite of his large size, he hugged Jisoo as softly as he could. After a moment, Mamoa stood back.

"You scared everyone," Mamoa said, "But after all the crap you went through, I wouldn't blame you for quitting or just fighting through it. Hell, I would've just myself expire."  
  
"Don't say that," Jisoo said, "I'm just glad you kept your promise"

Mamoa smiled, but then noticed Jisoo with a concerned look.

"Where's Tzuyu?" Jisoo asked.

"With Momo and Dara," Mamoa said, "Though, you should know, Tzuyu's family is arriving tomorrow. They already arrived today, but the doctors were told to let Tzuyu adjust to the things she's been through. They also want to meet you."

Jisoo had her mouth opened in shock, but then shook her head no.

"Don't," Jisoo said, "I can't be around them. They know what I am. A slut."

"No," Sana quickly said.

JIsoo, and even Mamoa, were surprised at the sudden outburst by Sana. She moved to sit on Jisoo's bedside and took her hands. Sana raised them up and looked Jisoo in the eyes.

"You are not some useless person," Sana said, "Yes, were forced into a brothel, and suffered through unspeakable hell by those bosses. But _you_ were the one protected Tzuyu, helped her and Momo get through everything that happened. That will never be forgotten. You will be remembered by those families, forever."

JIsoo started to cry at Sana's words. and was appreciative of the fact that someone was listening-

'Wait a minute!'

"You!" Jisoo gasped as she sat back.

Sana was confused and Mamoa was also surprised. Jisoo sat back with tears still streaming down her face, her pointer finger towards Sana.

"Y-Y-You," Jisoo said, "At the hotel. You-, you talked to me. You k-kissed me!"  
  
Sana now knew right away that Jisoo recognized her. Mamoa, on the other hand, was confused.

"Kissed her?" Mamoa asked looking at the two women.

Sana sighed. "Yeah, I did at the hotel. When Jisoo was sent there. I was the 'client' and I had sex with her."

Mamoa was definitely surprised, though you wouldn't know it if you were just looking at his raised eyebrow. Mamoa didn't have a problem with gays, but he was surprised to hear that Sana was the one to go undercover. Not that he was supposed to know, but he didn't expect her, since she was more involved with the murder cases. This only involved her because of she found out the dead man is Momo's boyfriend. She went in to the case because she wanted to help stop it and prevent any more possible murders. The fact that Sana was the one to get Jisoo was surprising alone.

"You," Jisoo said, "You saved me?"

Sana nodded. JIsoo, however, wasn't thrilled.

"Should've let me died," Jisoo said.

That stunned Sana and Mamoa. Why would she say that?!

"Jisoo?" Mamoa asked.

"I have no one left," Jisoo said looking dead at the two officers, "There are no people for me to go back to, and I have nothing to offer."  
  
"That's not true," Sana said, "You have a new lease on life now!"

"My father is as good as dead," JIsoo said, "And my mother before that. Tzuyu is still young and Momo has dreams. Dara's dying, but she can die a free woman now."  
  
Sana was definitely surprised. She never mentioned anything like that, but Mamao seemed to know.

"You suspected, didn't you?" Mamoa asked.

Jisoo silently nodded before responding. "I noticed Dara unnie getting more tired. Having more weakness. She was easily thinner. And I saw the pills. She told me that she was sick."

Sana was saddened at the fact that, while she didn't have to tell Jisoo, it still hurt seeing the woman lose an important figure in her life.

"And," Jisoo continued, "I'm a whore. Who's been violated."

Sana felt like she was hit with a truck. Did Jisoo imply that she was-

"I still wish I did something that day," Mamoa loudly said, "But the good news, at least a bit, is that Tsao admitted to what he did. He may not get a lighter sentence, but he won't be going to any of the three countries involved because they'd want to make sure he suffered. So in that sense, he's going to be gone forever."  
  
Jisoo slightly nodded.

"But what about you?" Sana asked, "What will you do?"  
  
Jisoo looked at her with blank eyes. Sana never imagined she'd be seeing such a blank stare, compared to a couple nights ago when she saw a confused and frightened soul. Getting Jisoo to open up was a bit of a hard task.

"I don't know," Jisoo said, "But I can't give anyone anything. You already used me."

"Used you?!" Sana exclaimed, "We did nothing of the sort."  
  
"You saw who was at the brothel," Jisoo said, "and you knew she was there, didn't you? Why didn't you come sooner? We'd be all out of there sooner!"

"You think that we wanted to let you all suffer more?" Sana asked, "Yes, we did get final confirmation a couple nights ago, but because we weren't entirely sure. And of course we needed to make sure there was a way to distract those guys so that we can move in, but we also had to make sure no one would end up seriously hurt! How can you expect us to not consider all possibilities? Especially when someone like you has been put through the ringer and we wanted to make sure we can get you all out without any more harm."  
  
Jisoo shook her head. "It makes no difference," Jisoo said, "There's no way anyone would hire someone violated like me. I can't even be a surrogate if I wanted to."

Sana was saddened even more. The medical report said something like that, but to hear it from Jisoo broke her heart more.

"Why don't you rest?" Mamoa asked, "And tomorrow, you'll see the others, ok? I'm sure they'll be happy to see you alive and well, huh?"  
  
Jisoo looked at Mamoa, who had a small smile. Jisoo smiled back.

"Ok," Jisoo said.

Mamoa patted Jisoo's shoulder, and moved away.

"Officer Sana," Mamoa said, "Are you coming?"

"No," Sana said, "I want to stay a little longer. Besides, I've already been here since she was admitted."

That was true, as she was given a bed that was close enough but not too close to Jisoo's while she was recovering. But Jisoo and Mamoa were both rather confused.

"Are you sure?" Mamoa asked.

Sana nodded. Looking at Jisoo, she didn't respond but nodded yes. Mamoa conceded that point.

"Alright," Mamoa said, "Be sure you're ready by tomorrow. I'm gonna update Tzuyu and the others. They've been waiting for any news about you and hoped to see you, but the doctors said to wait to see if anything changes. They'll be happy to know about this. Good day."  
  
Mamoa walked out, leaving the two women alone. After a few minutes, Jisoo spoke.

"Why?"  
  
"Why what?" Sana asked.

"Why do you stay?" Jisoo asked, "You got what you wanted, right?"

Sana shook her head no. She again put her hand on Jisoo's.

"I know you think I was only using you," Sana said, "But believe me, if I could have found a way to get you out sooner I would, but I actually want to let you know, there is always a place for you in this world. Yes, you've been dealt a bad hand, but now you figuratively have house money. Take the chance, and move forward. Hell, go to another country. I'm sure there are places that want to give you a chance to start anew."  
  
Jisoo was surprised at the woman's statements. She never, ever, got such an offer, but what is she expected to give in return? Plus, there's no way to think they're going to do this so freely. The royals are political players, so she cannot expect it to be without any attachments.

"I'll think about it," Jisoo said. Then she yawned.

"I'll let you sleep," Sana said, "I'll be back."  
  
"Were you always here?" Jisoo asked.

Sana gave a small smile. "No, beause of the surgery," Sana said, "But after that, I was in the same room. Let's just say that I had to convince people that you needed company."  
  
Jisoo cracked a small smile herself. "Thank you," Jisoo said.

"No problem," Sana said.

With that, Jisoo was laying on the pillow and slept. Sana heard the snores, and went out of the the room. She closed it and came upon Mamoa. He had a stern face.

"Minatozaki," Mamoa said. This made Sana look at him with worry.

"A word, please," Mamoa said.

Sana had an idea of what Mamoa was going to talk about, so she went to follow him. It was a conversation that would affect her and Jisoo forever.


	21. The Princess' Consort IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hospital, Jisoo is approached by Tzuyu's family. They offered her a place to stay in either New Zealand, Australia, or Thailand. But Jisoo wanted to go to Japan, because of a promise to Momo. What she doesn't realize, is that she will meet her savior, in an unlikely scenario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional.
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to take any of these one shots and make something themselves, go right ahead. I'm giving permission.

The next day, Jisoo was awake, but throughout the night, Jisoo was approached by Tzuyu, Momo, and Dara. Sana couldn't come because she had to deal with her work. Jisoo understood. She just somehow did.

Today, Jisoo was healthy enough to get out of the hospital, but of course, paparazzi were waiting outside. Not only because of Chou Tzuyu's royal connections, but also Jisoo's heroic attempt to save her.

Momo, Dara, and Tzuyu were standing with Jisoo, who was also standing herself albeit with a cast around her right arm. They were all ready to face the outside world. And meet Tzuyu's family.

"Ready?" Dara asked.

Jisoo just shook her head no. "I didn't ask for any of this."  
  
"Nor did we," Momo interjected, "But now we're out of one hell hole, here's another."  
  
"We've already seen enough altogether," Tzuyu said, "No big deal now."  
  
Jisoo smiled and with a deep breath, she nodded. "Let's go."  
  
With firm nods, the four women, assisted by members of the royal security detail and law encforcment, they all walked out. Cameras were flashing and people were asking questions like 'Who are you', and 'Did you know who Chou Tzuyu was?'. Or asking Jisoo 'How does it feel to be free from a prison like the brothel she was put into'. The most difficult one was asking Jisoo if she will speak at Tsao's sentencing or not. Jisoo hadn't thought that far, but if she wants to speak, then she will.

For now, she had to meet Tzuyu's relatives. They got to the car, and were let inside. The car was driven off, and after 45 minutes, they got to the Thai Embassy. The four were lead into the bidding, and there were greetings, bows, and applause for the fact that the three women were willing to protect Tzuyu. They were then lead to a chic meeting room, where three women were sitting at the table. All wore royal garb, and the one with long black hair and a gummy smile had a crown on her head.

The three women stood up, and bowed, and the other four replied in kind.

"Hello," the Thai woman with ash brown hair said, "And welcome. We are honored to have you here."  
  
The four thanked them, and then Tzuyu walked up to them. The tall woman who has chipmunk cheeks and light blonde hair hugged Tzuyu tightly, like they were separated again.

"I still can't believe it, Rose," Tzuyu said, "It's all dream to me."  
  
"It's not," the woman, Rose, said, "And we've felt like a lifetime has passed without you."

Tzuyu and Rose split apart. They turned to the three women. The Thai woman and the crown wearing Korean woman both approached the three. The Thai had on a military uniform, while the shorter Korean woman wore a suit dress like Queen Elizabeth wore. 

"Kim Jisoo," the shooter woman said, "On behalf of our countries of New Zealand, Thailand, and Australia, we thank you. We have already thanked the other two, but we also have to thank you for saving Rose's sister, my cousin. Again, thank you."  
  
Jisoo was quite surprised, and she just bowed her head down. The two women bowed in kind, and they all stood up.

"I, Quen Jennie Kim," the woman said, "Hereby offer you a place in either my home country of New Zealand, or my wife's, Lalisa Manoban, home country of Thailand. My cousin, Roseanne Park, is also willing to offer you a new place to start anew in her adopted country of Australia as she is an ambassador there. Please take this as small tokens, which are not enough for what you have done not only for Tzuyu, but for countless other people."

JIsoo was stunned. She was being offered a new start on life in any of those three countries. She can be with Tzuyu and watch how she interacts with everyone without the fear of the brothel's pimps.

"Th-Th-Thank you," Jisoo nervously said, "But I'm afraid I cannot accept it."  
  
"Jisoo-yah!" Tzuyu said.

The other women were surprised. "Why?" Jennie Kim asked, "You can have whatever you want. We are in your debt."  
  
"It's fine," Jisoo said with a shake of her head, "I just want to get Momo back to Japan. And maybe stay there for a while. I promised Momo that I would try to get her back to Japan, and see there first. Then I would go see Tzuyu in any of the countries you are all from. It's just, well, Momo was the first true friend I had met, even though she came after me. And I promised her that I will go to Japan with her whenever she is finally freed and then see the area she is from. I do have a sudden change in my life, but first, I want to experience life without the burdens of the past. If you will allow it, I would like to extend the invitation to Lady Tzuyu, and anyone else she would like, as we all agreed to it."  
  
The Queen was stunned, and Lisa had her mouth opened in shock. Rose was looking at the Korean woman with mouth agape but she spoke first.

"Tzuyu was right," Rose said, "You are a caring person. No, loyal isn't the right word. There's something else."  
  
"No," Jennie said, "There is no word to describe such a friend. Very well. I will for now revoke the offer of a permanent home in any of our respective countries, but leave open an invitation for you to visit any of them. You are not to be forced to pick a new home, as I have forgotten that you are Korean born."  
  
"I may not necessarily stay long, your majesty," Jisoo said, "As I might not want to stay any longer in a country that I have only bad memories of within the last five years."  
  
"Understandable," Jennie said, "And please, no formalities. Call me Jennie."

"And call me Lisa," Lisa said, "Not Queen Manoban Kim."  
  
"And I'm Rose," Rose said, "Ambassador to Australia. And thank you for saving my little sister. Actually, Jennie, don't we have a trip planned for Japan? It will work out perfectly?"  
  
Jennie thought a bit, and nodded. "You're probably right," Jennie said, "Let's check to make sure. Besides, I don't believe Hirai Momo is the only one from Japan that wants to go home, correct?"  
  
Momo wordlessly nodded. "Yes, your maje-," Momo suddenly stopped, not knowing if she can get away with calling a royal by a casual name.

Lisa cackled a bit. "Don't worry," Lisa said, "if Jennie can give Kim Jisoo a pass on formality, why can't you two?"  
  
Jennie sighed, but nodded in agreement. "I was going to," Jennie mumbled.

"Suuuuuuuurrrreee," Lisa drawled out. Jennie just rolled her eyes. Not royal, but whatever, right?"

Jisoo thanked them, and the women were then taken to a hotel where the royals were staying. Jisoo, Dara, and Momo were in a room of their own, while Tzuyu was talking with family to catch up.

"I can't believe it," Momo said, "It's all surreal."  
  
"I hear you," Dara said, "Never thought ti would happen. And best yet, Tsao is gone."  
  
"Don't get your hopes up yet," Jisoo said, "We still don't know what else is going to happen, but let's make the best of it."  
  
The other two women nodded. They also discussed how Dara wants to spend the last however many months of her life. Dara said just to smell the roses since she was dying from a terminal illness. Throughout the rest of the week, everyone was making friends or small talk with one another. Lisa and Jisoo got along great because of the fact that Jisoo's inner personality shined through, while Jennie and Rose loved how Jisoo was described by Tzuyu as a true goofball even during difficult times. The two women wished that Jisoo was part of their lives sooner. Momo also got along well with the three powerful women, because Lisa was a dancer but had to enter military service. Now she is honorably discharged, but does like to do dancing with her wife.

They were also at Tsao's sentencing. Jisoo was actually called to testify in terms of reducing sentencing for the pimp, but it was essentially a trial. Still, even with a belligerent defense attorney attacking her past and family nightmares, Jisoo was still able to tell them what the pimps did to her, especially in regards to how they treat women for not bringing in enough money. Jisoo was graphic in her testimony, and the other women also confirmed it because they have seen it for themselves, both first hand and second hand.

Tsao was sentenced to basically the rest of his life in prison for a litany of charges, and Mamoa was there to hear the sentencing. He was there for Jisoo's testimony and told her to fight on. When asked about Sana's whereabouts, Mamoa said Sana had to go back to Japan to handle other matters. Jisoo was disappointed but she understood.

In the end, Jisoo's testimony wasn't even needed when there were other accounts that really put Tsao in a bad light. Momo, Tzuyu, Dara, and especially Jisoo were all not sad to see Tsao be gone from heir lives. In fact, they were glad to see him freak out.

Now, they were in Japan, but before that, there were a lot of questions about Jisoo's family. Dara, Tzuyu, and Momo's everyone knew, but Jisoo's was kept secretive. Jisoo said she didn't know her mother because she died while Jisoo was a child, and her dad was some kind of bastard. Still, people kept asking about who the father was, but Jisoo didn't know anything about it, nor did she care.

When asked about what she will do now, Jisoo just said 'I don't know'.

The group were taken on a private flight to Japan provided by Tzuyu's family. They couldn't come because of home country related issues, but they made sure there was security for them. There were cheers and applause as Momo was brought back home. Her family was there, all embracing each other with tears and happiness. They all thanked the other women. The women were going to be walking through Tokyo, but first, Momo went to the cemetery in one of the other prefectures to visit her boyfriend's grave. It was a somber affair, as Momo said she was mad at the fact her boyfriend did all of that, but then realized how he was also in some ways a victim, and was glad to know that he was able to get law enforcement to get the case done sooner than later. Momo accepted what happened and she was held by Jisoo the whole time.

Jisoo and Momo were having a great time, along with Dara and Tzuyu, going through Osaka and Tokyo, until it all changed.

A royal member of the Japanese Imperial staff arrived at the hotel the women were staying at.

"Ms. Kim Jisoo," the man said.

"Yes?" Jisoo asked.

The man provided an envelope. Jisoo took it, and upon opening it, she and the others read that they were invited to the Royal Court. Jisoo asked if this was real. The man confirmed it.

"Your presence is required," the man said, "The Emperor and Empress Mintaozakis themselves requested it. They wish to honor the four of you for the bravery you showed and the fortitude to fight on."  
  
Jisoo was about to decline, but Momo convinced her that this was the best chance to see Sana, though she was quiet about it when she pulled Jisoo away for a bit. They thought that they had the same family name as hers, and told Jisoo that maybe she can find out what happened to her girlfriend. Jisoo thought nothing of it, though she did internally think about it. Jisoo hated to admit, but the Japanese woman was on her mind for the entire week, and then some. She wondered where Sana was, and maybe the royal family can tell them if she is related to them in some way or they just have the same family name. With that, Jisoo accepted the invite and the man said the next day there will be a car to transport them, and they were provided kimonos already.

When the man signaled for the other staffers to come inside the hotel room, the four women were shocked at the craftsmanship and colors of their kimonos. Someone really went all out.

The next day, Jisoo, in her purple kimono, Momo in green, Dara in red, and Tzuyu in blue, all were taken to the imperial palace in Tokyo. It was a grand afternoon affair, as people were all hoping to met with the women. Of course, the four didn't know if they were being genuine or not about wanting to know them, but overall, these were people who wanted to stop this kind of illegal activity and focus on protecting sex workers, and that they have decision making power whether or not to do it.

It was later in the afternoon when the Emperor and Empress arrived. The four bowed and the royals just asked them to stand and skip formalities for now. They were not only pleased that there is a Japanese citizen returned home, but also grateful that more Japanese citizens were rescued or at least reunited in some way to give families peace of mind that they know what happened to them in the end.

The rulers were particularly interested in Jisoo, as the Empress took a liking to her, sympathizing with her horrible family life. It was around dinner when they all sat that things really changed.

While Jisoo was talking to a middle aged daimyo, there was a staffer who approached the Emperor. He informed the ruler of something and he seemed surprised.

"She's here?" the emperor asked, and when the messenger confirmed it, he ordered her to be invited in.

The emperor stood rather proudly, along with his wife. "Ladies and gentlemen," the emperor said, "it's with a great pride and honor that our lovely daughter has returned from her last day of service. She will now be allowed to enter civilian, or, if she so chooses, political life. But for now, she has come to grace us after having taken part in the recent shutdown of the anti-trafficking ring. Please let us all honor her."  
  
The gatherers all turned from their seats on the floor and looked towards the doorway. They all bowed when the door opened and there was a clacking of shoes as the person was walking closer to the table. The rulers were already up by the time the guest arrived.

"My daughter," the empress said, "Welcome home. You've more than made us proud."  
  
"Thank you mother," the woman said.

For some reason, Jisoo felt a chill down her spine. That voice sounded familiar.

"All rise," the emperor said, "And please welcome, our daughter, Minatozaki Sana!"

At that, the crowd erupted in applause, but for four women, it was anything but that. They all stood up, but when they saw the woman standing with the imperial rulers, they were all stunned. Tzuyu, Dara, Momo, and especially Jisoo, were unable to even try to applaud because the woman in front of them is like a ghost to them.

Long brown hair. Round face and nose. Full lips. Athletic body even with the kimono on her. Brown eyes. It was the woman on Jisoo's mind. The woman was looking ahead with a stoic look. The other three looked at Jisoo in shock. Jisoo was also standing in shock. She didn't turn away at all, and it was still the same when the woman caught Jisoo in her sight. The woman gave a smile, while Jisoo was just dumbfounded. She was furious that the same woman who was on her mind now showed up, and looking incredibly sexy.

'Whoa!' Jisoo thought, 'What am I thinking? Plus, even if it's her, she's a royal, right?'

The applause died down, and the Emperor announced again.

"As you know," the emperor said, "That is our daughter's birth name. She can now freely use it to avoid suspicion or favoritism as she has been using the name of Harasu Yuki, during her time as a member of our country's police force and her duty as a UN law officer. Her duty has completed and with full honors. She has done all of us proud. Congratulations, Sana!"  
  
The crowd burst into applause again, but Jisoo was stunned. She cannot believe it. Was she fooled? Did Sana, or was it Yuki, lied? What she didn't realize, however, was that Sana walked through the crowd, just going past the attendees. It stunned many, but they were even more stunned when she suddenly appeared in front of Jisoo.

"Hello again," Sana said.

That broke Jisoo out of her reverie, but she was still in shock. All of a sudden, she felt a pair of lips on hers. It stunned the entire audience, especially Jisoo's friends. After a moment, Sana ended the kiss and Jisoo tried to stay upright in spite of her daze.

"I am Minatozaki Sana," she said, "Heiress to the throne of Japan. And you, Kim Jisoo, are not only my consort, but someday, you are going to be my wife."  
  
At that, the crowd was stunned into silence, but none more so than Jisoo. Did she hear that right? She looked at the woman in front of her, then looked around the people present. They all were stunned, and her friends were even more shocked. Even Tzuyu. When Jisoo looked at Sana, she saw her putting up a necklace, and placed it around Jisoo's neck. A jade tear drop pendant. Jisoo touchéd it, but even after confirming it, she was still in shock.

"Whoa!" Momo shouted, "you hit the jackpot!"  
  
The crowd was also bursting in shock, but Jisoo was unable to process it. She felt lightheaded, and-

"Jisoo!"  
  
Jisoo fainted but she was caught by Sana. She had the staff take her to her chambers. After the path was cleared and she was taken, Jisoo's friends approached her while her parents were talking to the guests about Sana's actions.

"What the hell?" Tzuyu asked.

"I second that," Dara said, "What was that about?"  
  
"Officer Sana?" Momo asked, "You're-, I mean, you-?"  
  
Sana looked at them all and nodded with a smile.

"It is true," Sana said, "I am Princess Sana of the Minatozaki family. And Kim Jisoo, as of now, is my consort, and for all intents and purposes, my wife. With no questions asked."  
  
The other three women were all just standing still in shock. Jisoo will definitely freak out, and that was just tonight. Who knows what else Sana has up her sleeves.


	22. The Princess' Consort V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo gets the shock of a lifetime, and Sana is making sure it's all worth it. As well as confronting some painful members of Jisoo's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional.
> 
> Another rushed ending for this one, as I cannot think of anything more.

The entire hallway was in shock. The potential next ruler of Japan has named someone her consort, and potential wife. The emperor and empress were working to restore order. At the same time, Sana went to follow, but someone grabbed her arm. She looked to see who it was.

"Who the hell are you?" Momo asked, "And what's going on?!"  
  
Before Sana could reply, a guard separated the two, but Sana spoke.

"No, let her be. She has a right to ask me."  
  
"But Princess," the guard said.

"Guardsman," the Empress said, "Please, let them be. I'm sure Sana has a good explanation."  
  
The guard let Momo go, but the Empress still gave a blank stare at the Japanese woman. Momo was embarrassed and bowed.

"Gomen nasai," Momo said, "I meant no ill will towards your daughter."  
  
"If I were you," the Empress said, "I'd run for there will be more questions right now."

Momo turned to look and saw Tzuyu and Dara being accosted by questions from the guests. The Emperor approached the two with a couple guards to separate them from the crowd.

"But what about Jisoo?" Momo asked.

"I'm going now," Sana said, "And in the meantime, please, I'll return you three to the hotel. I want to get to know my future wife first."  
  
"Hold on," Tzuyu suddenly shouted, "But are you really a princess?"

Sana looked at Tzuyu and nodded. Tzuyu was stunned.

"But," Tzuyu said, "I remember that the daughter of the imperial family is kept away from the public. She's only been seen a few times as a child."

"That was a mutual decision," the Empress said, "And that is because we wanted her to have as normal a life as possible."

"But as Sana said," the Emperor interjected, "The guests are being sent home and you three are to be as well. Please, we will promise to look after Jisoo because Sana has named her as her intended. No matter what."

"Papa," Sana said, "Let me explain them to them after I talk to Jisoo. There's a lot to talk about with her."  
  
"Very well, daughter," the Emperor said with a nod, "Go to her. The rest of you, we will have staff return you to your hotel. I promise you, once we have everything settled, we will explain."

The three reluctantly agreed, and they were lead to the transport that will take them back to the hotel. As everyone has dispersed, Sana's parents looked at her with displeasure.  
  
"Did you really need to make an announcement like that?" the Emperor said, "Now we have more problems that could have been avoided if you stuck to the plan. It'd be less dramatic."  
  
"Father," Sana said, "I can't. There's something about her that makes me want her."  
  
"Darling," the Empress said, "She's been through quite a lot. Do you really think it was wise to do this when she hasn't even adjusted to her new life?"

Sana nodded. "I thought it over the past week," Sana replied, "And I'm doing it now. If nothing happens, then so be it, but I will take that chance, and Jisoo will be showed a life beyond everything."  
  
Sana's parents knew their daughter's crazy plan, but they agreed, especially when they found out her family's history. It was a great shame what was done to her family.

"Very well," the Empress said, "Go to her, now."  
  
Sana nodded and bowed to her parents, then walked away. The rulers just looked at each other with looks of apprehension.

"Why do I get the feeling things will go from bad to worse?" the Emperor said.

"For us, you mean?" the Empress said, "I hope you don't mean those two women."  
  
The Emperor shook his head 'no'. "I mean," the Emperor continued, "That we're going to be seeing so many ups and downs that I wonder if we can survive their drama."

The Empress laughed and hugged her husband. "If nothing else," the Empress said, "I'm sure we'll have front row seats to the aftermath of their intensity."  
  
The Emperor just groaned in frustration. "I do not need a reminder of what our daughter always brought home," the Emperor said, "I really hope she doesn't end up playing her."  
  
"I think we're gonna be surprised," the Empress said and kissed her husband's cheek.

It was going to be a whirlwind journey.

-Princess' bedroom-

Jisoo stirred from her sleep and woke up to a fanciful bedroom. She was still in her kimono, but she was laying on a bed that was softer than anything she had been on, even recently. Jisoo looked around, wondering if it was all dream. Then she pinched herself, and yelped. No, it wasn't a dream. Then, that means, that-

The door opened and Jisoo sat up in alarm, only to see a 20-something Japanese woman. She wore royal garb as well, but not as colorful as the royal family. The woman didn't see Jisoo sitting up in the bed as she turned to close the door. When she did, the woman jumped in shock.

"Oh," the woman said holding a hand over her heart, "You're awake. Oh, thank the gods and goddesses! I was worried that you would die from shock. I told my cousin not to do that!"

Jisoo was confused and her expression was seen by the woman.

"Oh Susanoo," the woman said in exasperation, "I totally forgot to introduce myself. I am Kutsuna Shiori. You can call me Shioli as for some reason everybody spells it like that because they think that's what it sounds like. Please to meet you, Kim Jisoo."  
  
The woman bowed and Jisoo bowed back, albeit slightly. The Japanese woman had a cute round face, a small nose, brown eyes, and an athletic body. Probably a dancer, Jisoo thought. But what got her is the woman's purple hair.

"H-Hello," Jisoo shyly said, "Ms. Ku-"  
  
"Ah-Ah!" Shori said with a finger held up as she walked towards the bed, "no formalities with me, ok? I'm not interested in all that royal bullshit!"  
  
Shiori then stopped and sat beside Jisoo.

"Although," Shiori said in a conspiratorial whisper, "I'll admit, the fact that Sana named you as her wife-to-be was the best...thing...ever! Ooohhh, how I'd wish to have the elites' reactions recorded!"

While Shiori was clapping her hands in excitement, Jisoo was internally shaking. Her breathing got shallow. She remembered. Sana put on a-  
  
Jisoo unconsciously touched her neck and felt it. She pulled up the jade teardrop necklace. Sana claimed her!?

Jisoo was suddenly angry and cried. She put her arms around herself. Shiori suddenly saw Jisoo's reaction and tried to approach her.

"Hey, are you-?" but Jisoo flinched back  
  
"Stay away!" Jisoo cried out, and she sobbed even harder.

Shiori was confused. Usually, when there is a person in the royal family who wants to marry or pursue someone, that someone gets the traditional tear drop necklace. Usually it's done by arranged marriages, but thankfully that was put to the wayside. Nowadays, it's only when someone wants to name someone as a potential spouse.

"What's wrong?" Shiori asked in concern.

Jisoo kept sobbing, not wanting to believe it. She was being owned again.

"Why!?" Jisoo cried out, "Why!? WHY!? WHY!?"  
  
Jisoo started to punch the bed but also tired to take off the necklace.

"Hey, hey!" Shiori said, "You can't break the necklace. That's bad luck! Plus, the string is not made of string, if you get my drift."  
  
"I don't care!" Jisoo shouted, "I don't want to be taken! I'm not going to be forced into something again!"

That's when it clicked for Shiori. 'Oh, cuz. You fucked up!' Shiori definitely was aware of what happened to Jisoo. And Sana made her think that way again. Shirt tentatively reached out to grab Jisoo's hands and the younger woman just kept crying and trying to cover herself. The woman was still crying when Shiori managed to hold her hands, and trying to calm her.

As that was happening, Sana was approaching the room when she heard the crying. She immediately approached the guards on duty.

"What's going on?" Sana asked.

"Your highness," one of the guards said with a bow, "Your cousin, Lady Shiori, is with your intended. We did not come in because she ordered us not to."  
  
Sana was now very nervous. Knowing her cousin, as well-intentioned as she can be, can be crass or just plain old stick her foot in her mouth when trying to advise someone. Sana was on the receiving end of that plenty of times.

"I'm going in," Sana ordered, "If need be, I'll call you."  
  
"Ma'am," the guards said.

Sana then walked into the room, and she saw her cousin sitting on the bed with her hands holding her intended's hands. Jisoo was hanging her head down and looked like she was crying. Sana was heartbroken and she quickly closed the door. The two looked up, but Jisoo had a look of anger. Sana was surprised. She thought Jisoo would love to be her consort, or wife-to-be. Shiori looked up with a sort of disappointed look.

"You really fucked it up Sana," Shiori said, "And I don't know how even your parents fell for that."  
  
Sana knew what she was talking about, but why was she upset? Or why was Jisoo upset?

She saw Shiori turn back to Jisoo and patted her hands. That made Sana jealous. Shiori stood up.

"Call me if this idiot princess for a cousin ticks you off again, yah?" Shiori asked.

Jisoo just softly nodded and Shiori walked towards Sana. She stopped real quick with the shorter woman.

"You really need to talk things out," Shiori whispered, "Because you just brought up bad memories for her."  
  
Sana was taken aback but Shiori left and walked outside. The bedroom door closed and Sana looked silently at the Korean woman. Jisoo was just putting her arms on her knees and put her head on them. After a moment, where Sana was just staring at her with softness in her eyes, slowly walked towards Jisoo. She sat down on the bed, and tried to let out a hand. Jisoo just saw it and just pushed it away and tired to crawl back.

Sana was surprised. "Jisoo?"  
  
"Don't!" Jisoo shouted, "Please. Just leave me be!"  
  
"Jisoo," Sana said, "I meant what I said. I want you in my life. I spent much time over the past week trying to figure out how to have you in my life. And I really want you as my wife."  
  
"No!" Jisoo shouted, "No! You're using me! You bought me for what!?"  
  
Now Sana was confused. What did she mean bought her?  
  
"Ji-Jisoo," Sana tentatively said.  
  
"How much?" Jisoo asked. At Sana's confused look, she continued.

"How much did you pay for me?" Jisoo asked, "Was it like that night in Korea when you paid me a lot to have sex with you?! Oh, when you're 'Yuki'? Who did you buy off to have me?! Are you going to use me and then throw me to the side once this 'thing' is done after how long? That's your plan?!"  
  
Sana was stunned hearing Jisoo ask those questions. She wanted to interrupt but it seemed like Jisoo had too many things on her mind. When she mentioned the night of their encounter, Sana didn't-

'Oh no!' Sana thought, 'Jisoo thinks I'm trying to force myself on her! Oh god, no!'

"No!" Sana exclaimed, "NO, NO, NO! Of course not! I would never force myself on you. Or whore you out like those bastards did to you."  
  
Jisoo, however, didn't stop.

"Oh, you're a fricking princess!" Jisoo shouted, "Except you didn't have to worry like Tzuyu did! She was going to get raped too if she didn't bring in the money! Are you going to pimp me out?! Or are you going to have someone rape me!"  
  
Sana gasped in fright. She immediately went to hold Jisoo's hands as the woman was still ranting, but Jisoo tried to resist.

"No, No!" Jisoo shouted, "Get away, please! I have nothing to offer you! Please! I don't want to be someone's whore again!"  
  
Sana then managed to hold onto Jisoo by the shoulders, just as a guard open the door.

"Princess?" the guard asked.

"Get out," Sana said, "Now!"

The guard walked out without argument. Jisoo was crying as Sana was then stroking her hair. Jisoo was slowly able to not cry so much after a few minutes but Sana then tried again.

"I'm not buying you," Sana whispered, "And I'm certainly not trying to have you whored out to be beaten. No person should be forced without consent."  
  
"Then why?" Jisoo said, "Why me?!"

"Because," Sana said as she pulled back and tilted Jisoo's chin up to face her, "I've had feelings for you since that night in Seoul. I don't know what it is, but you've captured my heart, if not my soul. There's no explanation for it other than I am drawn to you like nothing else. Like no other."

Jisoo looked like she was going to protest, but then Sana put a finger to her lips.

  
"I'm sorry that I sprung this on you", Sana said, "but I really believed I thought this through. You know Dara is dying. Momo is planning to pick up her life again here in Japan, right?"  
  
Jisoo nodded at that question in confirmation. It was something they talked about.

"And Tzuyu," Sana said, "She may or may not go back to Australia or Thailand, but she's still got options because she's still not yet twenty. And I know, as a former officer, you have none left. Your father, I'm sorry to say, is not in the picture. And I know you were brutally raped by Tsao's men. Agent Mamoa told me about it when you were in the hospital that one time. And you cannot bear children because of the trauma."  
  
Jisoo was crying again. Yes, she realized she was always into women before Momo, even though said woman doesn't swing that way, but she wanted to protect her. She remembered how her time under Tsao's control was all about mocking her for being a 'dyke', as women clients were more interested in her because men did not feel like she turned them on enough. It was early on that Jisoo realized she was attracted more towards women, and she brought in money for guys' wives or girlfriends. The saddest part, however, was that she got beaten for protecting Momo from a shitty man. And yet, Jisoo knew that she would do anything to protect her loved ones.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up again," Sana said, "but I want to let everything out on the table. Also, I'm not like those bastards. You aren't going to be forced to stay after a year."  
  
Jisoo looked up, tears still streaming down her face. "A-A year?" she asked.

Sana nodded. "For one year, you're my consort," Sana said, "And my wife. It's to protect not only me, but also you. That's the most important part."  
  
"B-B-But," Jisoo started, "Why? Why me?"  
  
"So you're under my protection," Sana said, "Because there are still bad people who are after you. Nothing has been happening to you so far because of the amount of press and security you have thanks to Tzuyu's family. And now mine. You really think that no one's going to try to come after you after all the press dies down?"  
  
Jisoo thought about what would happen after everything quieted down. She thought of trying to find actual work, but she didn't want to be seen as getting favors because of what happened. Especially when people will see her as a slut for such things. Plus, she didn't really get to do anything after high school. Plus, she was always bullied in school for being the daughter of a single parent. And her father, whenever she saw who is supposed to be her dad, was in and out of her life.

"I know you're thinking of something like that," Sana said, "And the fact that your father is going to try to use you."  
  
Jisoo sat up in shock. She couldn't help but feel upset. "What?" Jisoo asked, "My father? Why? He's the one who sold me off!"

Sana took a breath and then looked at Jisoo straight in the eye. "He's the Prime Minister of Korea," Sana said, "And he's been charged with corruption and bribery for his bad investments in buying natural land. He's going to be arrested, but he's got connections to bad people."

Jisoo was stunned in to silence. She thought she heard wrong, but when she saw Sana's face, devoid of any expression upon informing her about her birth father, she knew that Sana was not lying about this.

"What-?" Jisoo started but Sana continued.

"That's why he sold you off," Sana said, "He wasn't married at the time, but about a couple months after he slept with your mother, he married a woman and has a daughter. When one of his contacts came across records of you sharing the same blood as him, that's when he found out that you were his daughter. He was furious, but then he saw an opportunity. He was going to get every leverage he can with the criminal world so that he can obtain more power, and when he found out you were his daughter, he pretended to be a broke man when he approached you. And when he found Taso, that's when he sold you off. They made an agreement. And now, he's in hiding, but not before that woman divorced him, and took her daughter away. They wanted nothing to do with him or his assets."  
  
Silence took hold of the room after Sana informed her of everything. Jisoo couldn't believe it. Her father, not only was a powerful political figure, but also an evil person who didn't hesitate to sell off his own daughter to benefit himself. He left her and her mother, before she was even born. That day she saw him for the first time in who know how long, she should've known it was a trap. And because of him, she lost half a decade of her life.

Jisoo was now angry, but also sad. She cried silently, and her body was shaking. Sana tentatively held her, and Jisoo responded in kind. The two were sharing in Jisoo's pain, but more importantly, Jisoo felt something familiar with the princess. A feeling of warmth and security, and an openness that she hadn't felt for a long time, if ever.

After taking some time, Jisoo cleaned her face with Sana providing tissues.

"Is that why," Jisoo said after a moment, "You claimed me?"

"I know it was wrong to do that," Sana said, "And I should have told you sooner, but I had no idea what he would try to do. None of us knew. So that's why we had to act fast and try to find ways to take him down. The Korean government was more than happy to help because he wasn't trying to rule the country so much as profit from his schemes, and the government was trying to figure out what to do to take him down since there were suspicions with him for several years now. Indirectly thanks to you, now he's hiding."

"But that doesn't explain you wanting me to be your wife," Jisoo said, "How does that help?"  
  
Sana gave a smirk. "Because," Sana said, "for someone like him, he wants to be seen as an unprepared father. And not one that, he kicked out his daughter for being bisexual, and not marrying her off to a rich businessman's son. The guy's dad is a very powerful businessman..."  
  
Sana let the sentence hang for a bit so that Jisoo could try to guess. When she didn't, Sana finished it.

"From Japan," Sana said.

Jisoo's eyes widened in surprise. Her 'dad' was trying to get more financial connections, but when he called it off...

"The businessman was upset that your dad didn't want to go through with the marriage plans because he kicked out his daughter," Sana continued, "And that guy was pissed. He wanted to enter the Korean market but your dad didn't go through with it. Strangely enough, his son is bi, too. Talk about unusual circumstances."

Jisoo could only bitterly chuckle. It was always money that got her dad into deep shit, and now it's getting him ruined.

Still, Jisoo wasn't sure. "But you," Jisoo said, "How can I be your wife?"  
  
"I'm bisexual," Sana said, "So that's not an issue."  
  
Jisoo was a bit surprised but continued. "And how can it work after a year? You'll have enemies."  
  
"I already knew that," Sana said.

"But," Jisoo started.

"But nothing," Sana said putting a finger on Jisoo's lips, "You're trying to make excuses to not be with me. It's not just protection form your dad, but also to give you a new life. You'll get the best education. Job training. Whatever. I want to give you that, Jisoo. Please, let yourself be pampered for once. Let this be the start of a new life."  
  
Jisoo was stunned. She never thought she would even get this chance but it was too much, she thought. Still, the fact her 'dad' is still going to be a threat, and the fact that she will not be able to enter Korea for the foreseeable future, she knew there was no other choice.

"Yes," Jisoo said.

Sana was surprised but composed herself. "Yes?"  
  
Jisoo nodded. "Yes", Jisoo said, "I'll stay with you. But know this..."  
  
Jisoo stopped so that Sana could put her attention on her. When that happened, Jisoo continued.

"I won't be easy to be around," Jisoo said, "You already know about me, but I don't know anything about you. You're a stranger to me. So whatever happens, I want to get to know you better. I don't think anything will come of this, but at the very least, let me be able to try to help around here. Just as you would need to be patient with me, I know that I have to be patient around you. We're different in a lot of ways, but I want to try to make the most of it. Agreed?"  
  
Internally, Sana was surprised she agreed, but at the same time, she accounted for what Jisoo might say. She was sad that Jisoo wasn't going to right away warm up to her, but that wasn't surprising considering her past. It will take effort to have Jisoo see the beauty of the world, but it's a start.

"Agreed," Sana said, and then she stood up.

She looked at Jisoo and held out a hand. "Shall we?" Sana asked.

Tentatively, Jisoo held out a hand, but gave a small smile. Jisoo stood up with her and Sana lead her out of the bedroom. To the start of an unusual journey.

_Fifteen years later_

"Can you believe that we're in this place again?" Jisoo asked, "After all the hell we've been through?"  
  
"Not like yours," Momo said, "But at least this place is being made into something that's better for people who don't have the protection they should have had."

"I just wish Dara was here with us," Tzuyu said, "She'd be proud."

The three friends were walking through what was the building that replaced the brothel they were held in. It's been years since they last stepped foot into it, seeing it being taken down and marked for a different purpose. It was now a wildlife research center so that new technologies can be researched and applied for better energy methods. Their oldest member, Dara, died a bit later than originally diagnosed, but it was still hard on all of them. They were able to reunite her with her sisters, who all wondered what happened to her. They thanked her for bringing her home.

"How's married life, Jisoo unnie?" Tzuyu asked.

Jisoo just sighed with happy contentment. If she was told that she'd be married, to a woman that made her feel like she was on top of the world, then you'd be slapped silly. But now, she was in the dream of a lifetime.

"Can't complain," Jisoo said, "You should try it, Chewy."  
  
Tzuyu just giggled. "I'm sure Yeonwoo would love that," she added, "Though I wonder if you can tell her to propose to me. She's your sister."  
  
Jisoo just sighed. Yes, she met her half-sister, and no, it wasn't perfect. Like her, Yeonwoo was messed up by their dad. He was arrested and put into prison, but died not long after. No one cried for him.

When Jisoo and Sana had their year long marriage, there were obviously efforts to break them up so that they can both be targeted. Each one thought the other was lying, with Jisoo not opening up to others easily, and Sana accused of keeping secrets. They had their rough spots for the first half, thinking the other was cheating. It hurt, but Sana's parents were able to make them realize that even without the political intrigue, there are people who are that cruel to want to break up true love, and even people who willingly go to hurt someone else. Tzuyu's cousin, Jennie Kim, was especially hard on the two, making them both know that people are jealous of those who even appear to have everything, and will do whatever they can to steal it or break it up. That's what happened between her and Lisa.

Yeonwoo and Jisoo were able to become amicable, but they knew they couldn't really be sisters because too much has happened before they ever met. But they did make an effort to try to make sure that their future generations do not have the same nightmare as they did. There was at least something to build on besides a mutual hatred of their dad. The fact that Tzuyu married her was a shock. No one knew they were even dating. Still, the two were a match and then some. Tzuyu became a medical doctor, while Yeonwoo became a politician, redeeming their family name. She is now the youngest Prime Minister of Korea.

"Come on, Tzu," Jisoo said, "You're already married to her!"  
  
Tzuyu pouted. "I want her to propose to me again," Tzuyu said, "It's our fifth anniversary."  
  
"You always have her propose to you," Momo laughed out.

Momo married a man who is an American music producer. The two were very much in love, but they had an even more turbulent relationship than anyone else amongst the three. They threw more accusations against each other, but their make up sex was just ridiculously off the charts. Get together, break up, get back together, break up again, and on and on. They finally married after eight crazy years. Momo didn't become a doctor but became a prominent lawyer for civil rights. She's now in her first year as a member of Japan's parliament.

The three women were given greetings by the staff there, while they saw Tzuyu's cousin, Rose, working. She was now in charge of the facility as part of a two year contract since she was also going to university as an ecologist. Yes, she was that smart. And she's married to another Chaeyoung, Son Chaeyoung. That gave everyone a headache, since one would respond to 'Chaeyoung' whenever one called out. Jennie and Lisa were also married young, but they wouldn't trade it for the world.

After meeting her, a young girl ran past them with a crown. Jisoo gasped.

"Ryoko Minatozaki!" Jisoo said in her husky voice, "What are you doing playing with Aunt Tzuyu's crown? How many times have I told you not to play with that?!"  
  
"Jisoo," Tzuyu said with a calm tone, "Not-"  
  
"You say 'Not a big deal' one more time," Jisoo said to her friend, "I swear-"  
  
"You'll swear what?" Tzuyu challenged, "You know you can't beat me."  
  
"Want to bet?" Jisoo said.

The two women were standing up to each other, each puffing out their chests, even with their dress suits. After a moment, the two just laughed. Everyone who was watching thought those two were either crazy, or crazily married. It was a running joke amongst their friends and family that those two were just clones of each other, or they could've been married in another universe.

"I can't believe we're arguing over this," Jisoo said, "But still, your crown."  
  
"I always have another crown," Tzuyu said as she pulled out a metal band.

She unfolded it and put it onto her head. An actual crown.

"You're just weirder than Soo," Momo said.

"Don't let my wife hear you say that," Jisoo said.

"Hear what?" a light voice asked.

Jisoo smiled and turned around. Everyone turned to see the Japanese Empress in her own dress suit. Like Jisoo, wearing purple, with a dash of red for her tie. The two were lovingly smiling at each other, while the girl was running around.

"Ryo," Jisoo said, "Look who you ran by?"  
  
The little girl turned and gasped. "Mama!"

The Empress knelt and caught her running daughter. All present were just watching with happy faces. The empress gave a kiss on top of her daughter's head, and then approached Jisoo. The two hugged and kissed each other. After a moment, they broke the kiss.

"Hello, Empress," Jisoo quietly said.

"Hello, Empress," the woman said, "And how have you been all doing today?"  
  
"Fine," Jisoo said, "But much better with you here, milady."  
  
The empress gave a wide smile.

"Empress Sana," Momo said, "So glad you can join us."  
  
Sana looked at Jisoo's two friends with another smile. "Lady Tzuyu," Sana said, "Congresswoman Hirai. I thought you two would be busy."  
  
"And miss this chance to tour the building's newest renovations?" Momo said, "Not likely."  
  
Yes, Jisoo and Sana did end up marrying. For real. After a year, they went their separate ways, but it was heartbreaking for both. Jisoo wanted to find herself again, and Sana wanted to find purpose again in her life. After a few years, Jisoo became a businesswoman, wanting to make sure the world's population has enough money to support themselves. During that time, however, she and Sana found each other again. In another high pressure situation, except Jisoo saved Sana. A kind of full circle moment. From there, the two's relationship blossomed again, and for real.

It was a beautiful ceremony for those who attended, but of course, always the drama when those two were involved. Jisoo was such a desirable woman to other women that Sana had to fend them off. Hell, Jisoo even fended off women _and_ men for Sana's attention. Those two were just focused on each other.

But how did they have a child? Well, Jisoo couldn't carry children, but she did donate her eggs to Momo, who was surprised when asked to be a surrogate. But she accepted, knowing that she and Jisoo promised each other that they will have families together. Momo already had a child before this, but she became Jisoo's surrogate, and when their daughter was born, Jisoo named her godmother to Sandara, after their deceased friend. Momo was sad, because she didn't expect Jisoo to ask her to be one after the falling out they had over Sana's decisions regarding Jisoo's sister. Sana, however, apologized to Momo for not being truly loving at first because she was unsure of her feelings towards Jisoo after their marriage of convenience, and was a complete 'dumbass', so to speak. The two made up, and were close friends. They also have a 

Sana also had a son a couple years after, name Yeonchou. It surprised everyone that she named their son after Sandara, which is not surprising, but also Yeonwoo. Even Jisoo didn't expect it, but Sana said it was part of the process to heal for everyone involved. Yeonwoo couldn't believe it, and Jisoo just loved her wife even more than before, if that was possible. Tzuyu pouted that no one named a child after her, but both Sana and Jisoo named Tzuyu godmother to Ryoko, which she gladly accepted. As for Yeonchou, he's the favored child of her cousin, Shiori.

Sana's cousin is a medical doctor, but had no interest in marriage or children. So she's the auntie to all of them, but more so for the only son in the family, especially when Shiori said she's worried that any child of Sana will be a nightmare. Ryoko was born after Jisoo had a miracle when surgery repaired the damage done to her uterus. Sana and Jisoo used the same sperm donor of a male friend of Jisoo's. Thankfully, the guy is not interested in women, because he would be causing a whole lot of envy for every person in the world.

The four women are now walking together to head out of the building after touring it. There was a large amount of security for everyone involved, and the four made it through without issue. They got into the car that would take them back to the hotel.

Jisoo put her head onto Sana's shoulder while carrying their youngest child.

"Take nap, ok?" Sana whispered, "We'll see our other children who are with their aunts and uncles, yeah?"  
  
Jisoo hmmed. "Ok, Yuki."  
  
Sana still was touched that Jisoo called her by her code name all those years ago. Without realizing it, Sana fell asleep too, holding onto her wife and child. Momo and Tzuyu were just giving teasing smiles in the back seat and they just made a secret picture of the two so that they could send them to their friends and relatives. Momo and Tzuyu couldn't believe how these tow different women were able to come together, and by the time they made it back to the hotel, the two held onto each other like their lives depended on it when they reunited with their family.

Their love story still resonates long after their deaths, for no one can forget how two different souls became one.


	23. Sana and Tzuyu's Maid II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo has been happily married to Tzuyu for over a year, but when Tzuyu's friend shows up, this friend tries to make moves on Jisoo. Jisoo tells her wife out of fear, but Tzuyu waves them off, saying she's too paranoid over her friend's behavior towards her. It all comes to fruition when Tzuyu's 'friend' makes her move on Jisoo, and she is not sure how to get out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional

Jisoo and Tzuyu were in Osaka, Japan, handling business for the latter's company. Jisoo is now a part-time employee of Tzuyu's company, as her Vice President. The two women have been married for almost a year after Tzuyu took her into her employ so that Jisoo's family wouldn't suffer at the hands of a cruel loan shark. Tzuyu's turned her family's criminal empire into a legit corporation. Tzuyu has been immensely praised for cleaning up her family's shady history, as her parents wanted her to get away from the criminal underworld.

Now Chou Industries is one of, if not the, biggest investment firms in the world. Jisoo and Tzuyu's marriage has been rather odd even for same-sex couples. The two seem too smiler in terms of personality, but of course, behind closed doors, Jisoo is extremely whipped for Tzuyu. Of course Tzuyu doesn't want her to be so public with her fawning over her, but Jisoo always hero worshipped her. in fact, Jisoo always answered to Tzuyu's whims. While Jisoo could lead on, it was Tzuyu who was top and she wouldn't have it any other way. Jisoo will never forget and always gave without asking, which made Tzuyu uncomfortable at one point because that almost made her lose Jisoo because someone made her leave Tzuyu in order to protect her and her sister. Jennie didn't forgive Jisoo for that when Tzuyu got her back, because she couldn't live with the idea of Jisoo giving up the one good thing in her life for her own. And Tzuyu nearly lost Jisoo when she thought Jisoo was interested in another woman when they were having a rough patch in their relationship. Worse, Jisoo thought she was going to lose Tzuyu when they were trying to regain their footing when she saw Tzuyu kiss another woman, albeit forced. That woman made a move at a store, when Jisoo and Rose were going to shop, when they saw it. Jisoo was heartbroken and she moved out of the mansion after confronting Tzuyu about tit. Tzuyu was upset that it happened, but she knew she deserved getting beaten up by Rose had Jennie not stopped her. Tzuyu told them that she was forcibly kissed by someone and it was in shock that she just had to push the woman off. Tzuyu told Jisoo that, but she didn't believe it when Tzuyu tried to keep the woman away from her. Jisoo walked out without warning, but that got her kidnapped by Tzuyu's enemies.

Tzuyu searched for, but then she got video of Jisoo being tortured by someone, and Jennie and Rose were devastated. Jisoo looked ready to give up, but she didn't, saying she'll let Tzuyu be taken down by them. Luckily, before things got worse, Tzuyu was able to find out from Seulgi and Wendy where Jisoo was, and Tzuyu went in like a possessed woman. Her demonic side came out, and she showed no mercy. Killing every man who dared to touch her love, and she fought the man who raped Jisoo. Tzuyu made sure to destroy that man, making him wish he was never born, but he died instantly. Then Tzuyu found the person who ordered the attack.

It was Jisoo's father, who was actually a weapons dealer. Jisoo was shocked and Tzuyu was horrified at the fact her lover's father is such a bastard. Regardless, Tzuyu fought valiantly and had him on the ropes, but the man, despite being older, was more experienced. It was a tough battle, but when Tzuyu was about to be shot, Jisoo managed to escape and stabbed her dad in the leg. It distracted him enough for Tzuyu to kill him. Jisoo was crying after that, wondering how her father could be so heartless to let her suffer like that. Tzuyu immediately held her, and Jisoo didn't resist. The two held each other while the police rounded up the still living criminals.

After that, the two had been able to clear the air, though it took Jisoo a few weeks to open up after that trauma. The two reaffirmed their love, even though they admitted that they went too fast, but they managed to become even more in love and they got married. Unfortunately, the torture Jisoo went through left her unable to even think of having a baby to carry because of not only the stress, but the beatings she took during that hostage situation. Still, the two didn't stop loving each other. And Jisoo did whatever she could to show Tzuyu her love and not leave her side.

Jisoo was definitely clingy, making Jennie laugh at her expense for being such a clingy person. Tzuyu didn't mind, though, because she refused to let Jisoo out of her life again.

It would all change when someone from Tzuyu's past showed up.

The two women were meeting the CEO of Ozaki Management, a well known healthcare company. They were hoping to invest in the company, and the CEO was thrilled at the opportunity. Tzuyu noticed Jisoo's nervousness when they were approaching the door.

"Babe," Tzuyu said, "What's wrong?"  
  
Tzuyu looked at Jisoo with concern and held her hand. Jisoo was being more tense than usual, because this was her first big meeting overseas as the VP of Tzuyu's company. Jisoo had no idea how people will accept her. It was different in Taiwan, and sure, her actual first overseas meeting was in Korea, but still, she was nervous because it's about the Chou's investing in a company. Jisoo helped oversee her wife's businesses, but didn't have a major role in it. Jisoo handled the marketing aspect of it.

Jisoo looked at her wife, knowing she was concerned.

"I'm just nervous," Jisoo said, "Like, really nervous. This is the first big meeting we have as investors."  
  
Tzuyu pulled her in for a quick hug. "Don't worry," Tzuyu said, "I think the CEO of this company is _very _understanding."  
  
Jisoo looked up at her with questioning eyes. "How do you know that?' Jisoo asked.

Tzuyu gave a wide smile. "I just do," Tzuyu whispered into Jisoo's ear.

Jisoo couldn't help but shake the feeling that her wife knows something she doesn't. Like there's always something she's hiding. Tzuyu may not have Jisoo completely fooled but the latter can never truly figure out what's in her mind.

The two approached the door, where a middle aged man is waiting for them at the door. The three bowed.

"Welcome," the man said, "We are honored to have the Chous grace this company. The CEO is waiting for you. Please, wait here."  
  
The two nodded and the man knocked on the door. He heard an 'Enter', and the man went inside. He put his head through the door, and after a quick moment, he came back.

"She will see you know," the man said.

_'She?'_ Jisoo thought. She hear about the CEO being a new person, but didn't know much about, well, 'her', like everyone else. In fact, even other business didn't meet the CEO herself.

"Thank you very much," Tzuyu said, "I'm sure she will be glad to see us."  
  
Jisoo couldn't help but notice how Tzuyu was seemingly comfortable about it. They already have been through plenty of shit, but JIsoo couldn't help but question why in the world Tzuy seems to be so...relaxed about knowing the CEO is a woman.

The man lead them into the office. After coming in, he announced their presence. The chair was turned back to them.

"You may go, Kazuki," a light feminine voice was heard, "I have business to attend to with the Chous. And get to know my friend's catch."  
  
Jisoo didn't like the way the person called her a 'catch'. Jisoo thought Tzuyu thought of her as such early on, but she was quickly enough proven wrong. Unbeknownst to Jisoo, Tzuyu had a smile. The man bowed and announced his leave. After closing the door, there was a moment of silence. It was as if no someone turned off the sound for the TV. Before anyone could say anything, Tzuyu spoke.

"Glad to see you haven't changed your style," Tzuyu said, "The corporate office isn't what I'd expect of you, Cheese."  
  
Jisoo was now definitely confused. How does Tzuyu seemed to know the CEO? And 'Cheese?'

"Not as much as you had changed, Chewy," the woman said, "And it's been a long time, I was offended to know you got married. Why wasn't I invited?"

Tzuyu snorted. "Cause you'd try to bang my wife."  
  
Jisoo was dumbfounded. 'What the hell?' she thought, 'What are you guys talking about? I'm right here!?'

Also, Jisoo knows that the friends Jisoo did meet always called her 'Chewy', so that's something she wasn't concerned about. Besides, Jisoo didn't want to give Tzuyu pet names.

"Give me _some_ credit, Chou Tzuyu," the woman said, "Besides, I haven't been in direct contact with you for three years and this is the first time I'd see you."

At that, the chair turned around to show a Japanese woman around Jisoo's age, with long black hair tied up into a bun. The woman dressed sharply in her business suit. Jisoo was stunned. She didn't expect the CEO to be around their ages. Then again, she realized that she and Tzuyu were not that far off.

"Take a picture, it'd last longer," the Japanese woman said in a teasing tone, "Though I'm surprised you managed to catch Tzuyu. Even I couldn't understand how you'd got her considering how uptight she is."

Jisoo was shaken out of her thoughts. "Um," Jisoo said, "Hello."  
  
Jisoo bowed as she said that. "I am Chou Kim Jisoo," she said.

"I already know," the woman said in an easy tone, "Since your Chou Tzuyu's wife."  
  
Sana stood up, walking around the desk, and hugged Tzuyu first. A quick kiss on the cheek was done, which made Jisoo feel uncertain. Did those two have a history?

"I'm mad you didn't invite me," Sana said as she ended the hug, "though, so many crazy things have been going on it's amazing you haven't gotten rid of her, or her you. She'd have every reason to get rid of you for the crap you had her put into the line of fire. You must really be thinking with your balls."  
  
Tzuyu rolled her eyes. "First off, I don't even have an actual pair. Second, she's the one who wanted to help me with everything. I owe her a lot, but she's the one who keeps on giving."  
  
Jisoo blushed at her wife's words, but she wanted to ask something.

"Pardon me," Jisoo said, "But, how do you-?"

"Minatozaki Sana," the woman said extending a hand, "CEO of Ozaki Management."

Jisoo slowly took her hand, and shook it. Though, when Jisoo wanted to let go, the other woman held onto it a bit longer. Jisoo was confused, and looked at her wife, who seemed to be just staring into something.

"W-Well," Jisoo stuttered, "I guess we can get into the meeting?"

Sana then let go of Jisoo's hand, seemingly with a disappointed look. "Sure. Straight to business. Let us sit at the couch."  
  
The three women went to the couch, with Sana letting Jisoo and Tzuyu sitting on it, though Tzuyu was the one at the end closest to the chair. Sana poured out some drinks at her bar.

"Would you like some, Jisoo?" Sana asked.

"None for me," Jisoo said.

"The same," Tzuyu said.

Sana brought over a glass of gin and tonic for herself. She sat at the couch, crossing her legs. She wore a pair of pants like Jisoo and Tzuyu, but she just radiated a vibe of...cuteness? Jisoo knew, though, that appearances can be deceiving. Thank Tzuyu for that.

"So," Sana started, "Before we get into the nitty gritty of things, how's Tzuyu treating you? Good in bed, I hope?"

Jisoo tired to keep down a blush coming up, but she was failing. Tzuyu, though, didn't bother to look. Jisoo figured as much when she saw how Tzuyu just sat, staring ahead like it was the easiest thing to discuss.

"Um, Ms," Jisoo started.

"Sana," Sana siad, "Just call me Sana. Besides, it's been so long since I've seen your wife. She's been my best friend since we were children."  
  
Jisoo looked up in shock. "Really? She never told me about you."  
  
JIsoo looked at Tzuyu with a confused expression. Tzuyu turned to look at Jisoo and just waved it off.

"Nothing life shattering," Tzuyu said, "She was like my big sister. We shared everything together. Though, the one difference was I was the daughter of a crime lord. Sana is the daughter of an arms dealer."  
  
Jisoo gasped in shock, but Sana held up a hand in comfort.

"I never wanted to deal with such things," Sana said, "To know that my father killed people all over the world with his weapons dealings, I couldn't live with it. Thankfully, I was able to get out of it when the government arrested him. I was left with nothing, but the fact that my father left behind a will stating I have all of his money, I didn't want to do anything with it. But, I figured, turn that money around for something good. So I set up non-profits to help the world. At the same time, I became a well-known biologist but I took over this company because my aunt, who was a medical doctor, needed someone to trust to run it. So, I became it."

Jisoo was stunned. It's way too crazy that Sana and Tzuyu were in similar circumstances. But wait-

"I know you're wondering where I was," Sana said turning to Tzuyu with a glare, "Which I would've liked to have known too where _you_ were for a couple years before your first full year of married life."  
  
Tzuyu just shrugged in embarasment. "Well," Tzuyu said, "I didn't want to drag you into something when you were already dealing with your own crap. And trying keep Jisoo and I alive."  
  
Jisoo patted Tzuyu's arm in a comforting manner. Sana just sighed.

"Well," Sana said, "I'm just glad you two are safe. So down to business?"  
  
The two agreed. For the next couple of hours, the three were discussing plans to invest in Sana's company. Unfortunately, throughout that time, Sana was eying Jisoo and the latter noticed. She tried to ignore it, but she kept feeling uncomfortable, especially when Tzuyu had to walk off a couple of times during the meeting to take calls. Sana just kept trying to be nearer to Jisoo when they were discussing plans, but Jisoo was already feeing uneasy. When Tzuyu came back, Sana was already stopping. Jisoo didn't feel too good, and wanted to ask Tzuyu later what Sana is like as a person.

When the meeting ended, the three walked out of the office. Tzuyu and Sana said their good-byes, and Jisoo was just saying good-bye.

"Come on," Sana said with arms outstretched, "Give me a hug. We're going to be seeing each other more often, right?"  
  
Jisoo hesitated. She didn't want to be hugged by a woman who was eyeing her like she was some sort of prey. She looked at Tzuyu, who just casually told her to do so. Jisoo slowly went to Sana and hugged her, but she felt a hand being close to her butt. Jisoo wanted to end it, but she didn't want to embarrass Tzuyu. And then Sana had to whisper.

"Be good," Sana said, "We both know how Tzuyu likes to show who belongs to her, right?"  
  
Jisoo was now feeling really anxious, and finally the hug ended. Sana gave a small smile, but Jisoo gave a blank look and bowed while saying good bye. The two women left, while Sana watched them go to the elevator. Unbeknownst to Jisoo, as they got onto the elevator, Tzuyu turned gave a wide, knowing smile to Sana, who responded in kind. After the elevator door closed, Sana went to her office.

She went to her desk, and sat in the chair, turning it to look outside the building. She was looking outside, thinking of the Korean woman who captured Tzuyu's heart.

Meanwhile, in the elevator, Tzuyu noticed how quiet Jisoo got.

"Babe," Tzuyu said, "Everything ok?"

Jisoo was startled out of her thoughts. She didn't want to let Tzuyu worry, but she also didn't want to hide how uncomfortable she felt with Sana when she was trying to hit on ehr.

"Tzu-Tzuyu," Jisoo said, "How come you never mentioned her?"  
  
Tzuyu was seemingly confused, but she responded quickly. "The past three years have been busy, you know," Tzuyu replied, "Besides, you know I hardly let anyone else in outside of you and your family. Plus, Rose is a lawyer who was helping me take down my enemies. And Sana was trying to make amends for her father's crimes. And if you think I had anything with her, don't. Get it out of your mind. She's a sister to me, just like Rose is a sister to you, even as an in-law. You have nothing to worry about, ok?"  
  
"But that's," Jisoo started but they reached the ground floor.

The two walked out, with Jisoo trailing a bit behind Tzuyu.

"It's not that," Jisoo said, "It's just, well,"  
  
"Sana being cutesy," Tzuyu said as she saw Jisoo catch up to her, "That's always her biggest weapon. She loves to act cute in front of everyone. Don't worry, if she was doing anything it was more for show."  
  
Jisoo didn't quite buy it, but she accepted it. They returned to the hotel, and for the next couple of days, relaxed. Well, tried to, because the last day in Japan, they went to a cafe, and again, even with Tzuyu present, Sana was touching Jisoo's leg in a teasing manner. Jisoo almost jumped out of her chair, but she didn't, and looked for Tzuyu, who was actually looking at her phone. Either Tzuyu didn't see it happening or she was aware of it but did nothing. Jisoo thought it was the former but she cannot understand why Sana was doing this when she knows Jisoo will be abandoned by Tzuyu, and it will be history repeating itself. When Tzuyu left them alone, Jisoo tried to tell Sana to stop, but the Japanese woman just acted innocent, saying she was just trying to see what Tzuyu wanted with her, and still waiting. That made Jisoo feel offended, but Tzuyu came back before she could truly think of something. Tzuyu didn't think there was anything wrong, but Jisoo didn't say anything because she truly thought Sana was just acting like Tzuyu said the other day.

The two women returned to Taiwan and for a couple weeks everything was fine, until-

"Sana!" Tzuyu shouted.

"Tzuyu!" Sana shouted back.

The two hugged as Sana appeared in front of the mansion. Jisoo was watching the scene with happiness for her wife, but she still didn't like that fact that Sana is going to stay with them for a month. That is going to be difficult. Jisoo really hoped Sana wouldn't try to do anything, but after a couple days, Sana again was trying to size her up. For the next week, Sana kept trying to make moves on Jisoo to the point it was even when Jennie and Rose were around. Jisoo even felt Sana put her hand on her back, which made Jisoo uncomfortable. It was when Jennie and Rose were at the house, but when she tried to tell Tzuy what happened that day, all she got was this response.

"Aren't you overreacting?" Tzuyu said, "She's my best friend. She knows not to touch anything that is mine, unless i really give permission."  
  
"But I'm your wife," Jisoo said, "So wouldn't that make you tell her to not bother me?"

"You're being silly," Tzuyu said, "No way she will want you. Besides, she prefers the single life. No man or woman necessary."  
  
"But she did it when Jennie and Rose were around," Jisoo said, "Can you imagine if they thought I was having an affair with Sana?! Do you want us to go through all of that again when we each thought the other was cheating? Or hiding some dangerous secret?"  
  
"Jisoo," Tzuyu sternly said, "I know we can handle anything because we've been put through the it. Stop overreacting, and just get along with my friend. Please?"  
  
"But," Jisoo started.

"No buts," Tzuyu said, "Either get out and stay with Jennie and Rose for the month, or just work on making friends with Sana, got it?"  
  
Jisoo felt humiliated. She wasn't even believed by her own life. Begrudgingly, she nodded, wanting to avoid an argument. Tzuyu kissed Jisoo's head, and hugged her.

"Don't think I hate you," Tzuyu said, "Because it was worse when I though you hated me. And when I thought you didn't love me, and vice versa. Please, I know I should've talked more about my past, but I want to put that away. Just like you do, ok?"  
  
Jisoo sighed and nodded in agreement. Jisoo tried to be courteous to Sana, but keep her distance, especially trying to make sure someone's with her to avoid Sana. When Sana managed to corner her one time, Jennie saw them but was frightened. She confronted Jisoo later, and Jisoo explained what happened. When she told Jennie that Tzuyu didn't believe her, she flipped out.

"Why the hell is that wife of yours so dumb!?!" Jennie shouted, "She doesn't even notice what her 'friend' has been doing to you?!"  
  
"Jennie," Jisoo said, "I did tell Tzuyu that it also happened in Japan a little over a month ago. She said it's just Sana being cutesy."  
  
Jennie snorted. "Like being handsy with someone else's significant other or being flirty is cute?"  
  
Rose managed to join in the conversation later and found out as well. In fact, she also told Jisoo she saw Sana being bold in trying to act like she's Jisoo's wife.

"If I didn't know any better," Rose said, "Either she's trying to marry Tzuyu to get more money and power, or she's trying to take you as her wife. Either way, I don't know why Tzuyu doesn't catch on to what Sana's doing, friend or not."  
  
"Have you known Sana?" Jisoo asked.

Rose said no, as she only was helping Tzuyu. Still, Jennie and Rose said they will be there with her if Sana takes it too far. Jisoo was glad to have at least support from one, but still hurt that her own wife doesn't.

Finally, one day, it all became clear.

At the mansion, Jisoo was waiting for Tzuyu to have dinner with her, but Tzuyu was on the phone. Convenient, Jisoo thought. While Tzuyu went away, Sana was sitting across the table from her. She was trying to act cute, but Jisoo caught on. She knew Sana was trying to be seductive.

"No," Jisoo said.  
  
"No what?" Sana asked while tilting her head, "What's going now with you?"  
  
Jisoo was now getting mad. "Have you no shame?! Trying to seduce, or act flirty, towards your friend's wife?! How dare you do that?! In front of my wife, my sister and her wife. Even around them! I'm not gonna be yours, understand?!?"  
  
Sana, though, gave a devious smile. She then lifted a foot towards Jisoo under the table. Jisoo tried to move away.

"Stop," Jisoo said, "I won't take this anymore. I'm telling my wife."  
  
Jisoo got up from the table, an looked for her wife. What she didn't realize is Sana following her. Jisoo went to look for her wife, but she didn't find her. Jisoo didn't hear the car being driven off, but she heard her wife's voice upstairs. She went up to follow it, and went to the main bedroom. As she looked for her wife, she found a phone on the dresser. Confused, she picked it up, but it wasn't Tzuyu's. It was hers. Jisoo was very confused.

'What's going on?'

Jisoo turned to leave but then saw Sana standing in front of her. Like a predator catching its prey. Jisoo tired to walk around her, but Sana held her arm.

"Let go!" Jisoo said.

"No," Sana said, "And you'll listen."  
  
Jisoo refused to give in. She loved Tzuyu and will not let Tzuyu believe she's cheating on her with her 'friend'. And worse, Jisoo wasn't believed by Tzuyu about Sana's behavior.

"Let go!" Jisoo repeated.

Sana somehow was able to push her back towards the wall. She was dangerously close towards Jisoo's face.

"You know," Sana said, "you've been very resistant. I can see why Tzuyu loves you."  
  
Jisoo tried to get out of Sana's grasp, but she was surprisingly strong. Jisoo was trying to get out, but she was unable to and started to cry. She refused to let someone take her away from Tzuyu.

"Please," Jisoo cried out, "let me go! I love Tzuyu! She's my everything!"  
  
"So?" a voice said, "Can't I share the both of us with Sana?"  
  
Shocked, Jisoo opened her eyes, and turned to see Tzuyu. Standing with a blank face.

"T-Tzuyu?" Jisoo said.

"Don't start," Tzuyu said with a flat tone.  
  
Jisoo was startled. She doesn't understand why Tzuyu would say it like that. Jisoo didn't want Sana to try to take her, and she loves Tzuyu. So why?  
  
"B-Babe," Jisoo said, "I-"  
  
"What did I tell you?" Tzuyu demanded, "Say my name."  
  
Jisoo was now more confused. What was she talking about.  
  
"I-I," Jisoo started, "I was not-"  
  
"What...," Tzuyu said as she took long steps towards the two, "my...name?"  
  
Jisoo didn't understand it. Jisoo knew Tzuyu's the one for her, and the only time she would be this demanding was-, wait, was she really-?! No! What?!  
  
"M-M-M," Jisoo stuttered, "Master?"  
  
Tzuyu then had a victorious gleam in her eyes. Then she stroked Jisoo's face, who flinched. Tzuyu was disappointed, but Jisoo looked at her with pleading eyes."  
  
"You disappoint me," Tzuyu said with a clipped tone, "to think you'd do anything for me."  
  
"Wh-WHat?" Jisoo said, "But Master, of course I would. It's just-"  
  
"Are you going to argue?" Tzuyu said, "Answer me!"  
  
Jisoo flinched but regained her composure. "N-N-No," Jisoo said, "I'd always please you and only you."  
  
Tzuyu nodded, but then she looked at Sana. "She's all yours tonight," Tzuyu said.

Sana smiled, but Jisoo was freaking out. But before she could respond, Tzuyu slammed her hand on the wall.

"You listen to me now," Tzuyu said, "Tonight, I am ordering you to be Sana's. Be good, cause I'm watching. You are my wife, but tonight, you're pleasing a different master, understood?"  
  
Jisoo, for some reason, was feeling both turned on and a little submissive. She always knew Tzuyu was the dom, but why did she want to let her have sex with Sana?

"All in good time," Sana said as if reading her mind, "But if you must know, Tzuyu let me know ahead of time about you when you were coming to Japan. Hell, she talked to me about you after you were married. I was jealous, but she said she will let me have my way with you. We're both, as you can see, doms. And you understand how Tzuyu is, right?"  
  
Jisoo was now starting to understand, but before she could respond, Sana Leandras in again.

"Do you understand for tonight," Sana asked, "That you...," Sana kissed Jisoo's cheek, "Are...," again the other cheek, "Mine?"  
  
Sana then pecked Jisoo's lips, while Tzuyu pulled Jisoo's hair back for Sana to kiss her neck. Jisoo tried not to moan but Tzuyu turned her chin upwards.

"You may feel pleasure from Sana tonight," Tzuyu said, "I trust the both of you. Just tonight, let me watch the show of you two pleasuring each other?"  
  
Jisoo nodded, feeling again the strange tenderness she heard in that sentence from Tzuyu, but also the love she still has for her and vice versa. But, Sana then pressed closer to Jisoo.

"Turn around," Sana said.

Jisoo did so, and then Sana deftly took off Jisoo's clothes. After that, Sana slowly grinded against Jisoo on the dresser. They were looking at each other in the mirror, as Sana also took off her clothes while also teasing Jisoo. She had put her fingers in Jisoo's mouth for their first bout. When both were naked, Sana then went all in on Jisoo. With the both of them watching each other in the mirror, their pleasures were heightened as Sana fingered Jisoo and rubbed her breasts. Tzuyu sat in the chair, pleasuring herself while watching and hearing her wife's moans. Tzuyu missed this sort of thing with Sana. When Jisoo moaned in her orgasm, Sana ordered her again.

"Now me," Sana said, "Make me cum while I'm standing. Use your fingers and your mouth."  
  
Immediately, Jisoo knelt in front of Sana, and worked her mouth and tongue on Sana's other lips. It was a vigorous ten minutes that Jisoo was able to please Sana, who was holding on to the dresser by the time she had an orgasm. After regaining her breath, she picked Jisoo up and brought her to the bed. Sana then put Jisoo on her back, stretching her legs, and putting one over her shoulder to scissor. After an intense session, the two orgasmed and squirted, both moaning in pleasure.

After what seemed like an hour, the two were exhausted. Sana laid on the bed beside Jisoo and pulled her into her embrace. Jisoo, however, was unsure what was going on.

"Am," Jisoo said breathlessly, "Am I, somehow, part of some game?"  
  
Tzuyu then sat on the bed and put her wife's head on her lap. Jisoo accepted it fullheartedly.

"No," Tzuyu said, "What I forgot to tell you was that Sana and I, as you can see, both like being doms. Even when in college. We just never found our respective partners who can understand and please us. When I told her about you, she was mad that I beat her to having a partner, but when she saw your picture and I started to talk to her for a few months about us, she wanted to have part of it. I'm sorry for not telling you, but Sana was insistent on knowing what you are to her. She knows you love me, but the fact you were so adamant on me, it warmed our hearts. In fact, we had one we both loved and shared amongst the three of us each other. We were that in love, but when she died, it hurt us."  
  
Jisoo was surprised. So they did have a history together, but not the kind she expected. They had a girlfriend as part of a polyamorous relationship, but she was dead.

"What-"

"She was killed by one of my father's enemies," Sana said, "The bastard he is. We were hurt, and that's part of the reason why we lost contact. But from the moment I saw, I wanted you too. Tzuyu and I don't have any kind of feelings towards each other like you and her. We're both tops. Yet, just for this night, I want you."

Jisoo, for some strange reason, was touched. She thought Sana was being a home wrecker, yet now that Tzuyu and Sana admitted how they were both doms before she met Tzuyu, she can understand her wife's behavior.

"Wait," Jisoo said, "So why did you, Tzuyu,, brush it off?"  
  
Tzuyu let out a nervous chuckle. "Sorry," Tzuyu said, "I didn't know how'd you react. Stupid, I know. But Sana really wanted to have one night with you. Plus, I did kind of discuss with you how we will handle things in the future when he have kids."  
  
Jisoo's eyes widened. Did Tzuyu really mean it?"  
  
"Do you?" Jisoo asked, "Like, for real? No more waiting."  
  
"no more," Tzuyu said. Sana just smiled, knowing that after this night it's all over.  
  
"Well," Jisoo said, "Can you wait to be bad enough to both have me?"  
  
Tzuyu and Sana both sat up in surprise. What was she sayign  
  
"Babe?" Tzuyu said.  
  
"I mean," Jisoo said, "I kind of felt bad for not understanding you in the first place, Tzuyu, but the fact that you were watching us, and how you were domineering over me with Sana, I wonder if you'd let this continue, the three of us?"

Tzuyu and Sana were both surprised and happy. It's been so long.  
  
"I mean," Jisoo said, "If you don't have a problem. Just that you live in Japan, Sana."  
  
"I can figure it out," Sana said, "Besides, I don't want to miss anymore of this."  
  
"Good," Jisoo said then she sat up and managed to pull Tzuyu down, flat on her back on the bed. Tzuyu was surprised but then Jisoo leaned in dangerously close to her.

"Let's show Sana how we do it," Jisoo said, "Right, mommy?"  
  
Tzuyu felt a primal urge after she said that. And Jisoo got the reaction she wanted. Tzuyu's eyes covered with lust and desire. Immediately, Tzuyu grabbed Jisoo and took her as Sana watched on her side of the bed. Sana was definitely turned on and couldn't resist just watching. As the two were done, Sana was satisfied and she and Tzuyu let Jisoo rest, while she gets to watch them go at it.

The following morning, all were in good spirits, and from that day on, they would have not only a fruitful business relationship, but a wonderful polyamorous relationship. Jennie was disgusted by the way Tzuyu handled it, which Tzuyu did apologize for, but Rose was just wondering what else they might end up doing among the three of them.

Well, Sana had to bring in someone from Thailand to complete it.


	24. Jisoo's Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo was going to admit to someone her love, but finds her crush to be with another person. And it made her go into a downward spiral to the point not even her bandmates can figure out what to do. Yet, there is one woman who manages to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally fictionalized versions of real life people.
> 
> Now, I have no idea of any other idols who are soloists or even groups, only knowing songs by Taeyeon(?) and Sunmi. But, this is with a different female idol.
> 
> Also, mentions of bullying, anti-gay slurs, and shaming of some kind. Along with some description of violence.

Jisoo was all dressed up to the nines for her chance to tell her crush she wants to be formally boyfriend and girlfriend. For the first time, Jisoo wanted to be serious, and the dating ban has ended. Well, it has been for a several months. And it was perfect timing, for it was the holiday season.

Her bandmates noticed how much effort she put into looking good.

"WHOO!" Lisa shouted, "Go get'em unnie!'

"He'll never know what hit him!" Rose said.

"Make us proud, unnie!" Jennie said.

Jisoo already told her management that she was interested in dating someone, but of course, her boss had to approve. Surprisingly, he did, and said he definitely approved of the person who she had in mind, for he is not only outside of the company, but from a company with a successful boy band. He wants to see whether they can make money off of it, which was no surprise. They have been dating since August, and Jisoo was on cloud nine.

She was driven to the cafe by her manager, for the cafe is a place for idols to be free without the press or sasaengs. This was the place she went to see the guy. Or at least, that's what her plan was.

Once she got in, she saw Got7's leader, Jinyoung, but not alone. What she saw was Jinyoung first smiling from the table he was at, but then the woman next to her kissed him. And he kissed back. Jisoo recognized thew woman he was kissing is a female idol from his company, and very deeply. It stunned Jisoo. She could barely move. She was processing the sight she saw but couldn't believe it. The other idols couldn't either. Loud gasps were heard. She was ready to cry until someone called out to her.

"Yah, Kim Jisoo?" a male voice said.

Jisoo looked up and saw her fellow emcee in front of her. Got7's leader just stood there with a friendly smile. Jisoo didn't want to say anything, but someone else did.

"Oh, Jisoo unnie," the female idol said, "Hello. Happy Thanksgiving. How are you?"  
  
Jisoo just stared at the two, who were holding hands. Jisoo didn't know what to think.

"Oh," Jinyoung said, "This just happened."  
  
Jisoo was now surprised, and angry. "Just happened?! What-?"

"Let's talk somewhere else," Jinyoung just said. It stunned Jisoo, but she followed, nothing how the other woman had a gleeful smile.

The patrons, who were fellow idols, were stunned at the situation. It was well-known amongst idols that Jisoo and Jinyoung were given approval by their bosses that they could date, but the idols who were present at the cafe were stunned when they saw Jinyoung and the other female idol kissing deeply. They had no idea this would happen, as they thought he was waiting for Jisoo.

When the two were at a table, all eyes were on them.

"Jinyoung," Jisoo said, "What the hell is this?!"  
  
"Like you should care," Jinyoung said.

Jisoo was stunned. She doesn't know why he was acting like this.

"What is this?" Jisoo said, "What did I do wrong?"  
  
"You're fault for not giving me more attention," Jinyoung nonchalantly said.

"What?!" Jisoo said, "You know our idol lives are hectic, yet I've done everything I can to give you attention."  
  
"Well too bad," Jinyoung said, "It's not enough. You're not enough. Besides, you've always put more attention towards your bandmates."  
  
Now Jisoo was feeling angry. How dare he bring up her sisters!?

"What the-", Jisoo started.

"Like I'd deal with a butchy bitch," Jinyoung said, "And someone who's only good for a laugh, if even that. Not to mention, you're just some singer who's only brought in for your looks. You've done nothing to keep my attention. Besides, she's taken care of my needs, and you're body isn't enough for me. And your face is only good for your lips. So use your Lisa since her mouth is wide enough for you."  
  
Jisoo was just left stunned. And unfortunately, a few idols were hearing the conversation get louder and Jinyoung's insults not only to Jisoo, but also to Lisa. Jisoo was barely able to keep herself from crying.

"Wh-What are you," Jisoo said with a hitch in her voice, "Wh-Why are you like this? Lisa is just a friend. All of my bandmates are my sisters. What are you-"  
  
"I already told by boss that I'm seeing someone else," Jinyoung said, "And you were just used to make me look good since your group has gotten hot lately. So go find someone else to suck off or get pounded, whatever you are swinging for to give whatever you call your body whatever it is it needs. I got my own thing going."  
  
Jisoo was barely able to keep herself from crying.

"I-I," Jisoo started, "I love you."  
  
"Like you're worth loving," the female idol said as she sidled up to Jinyougn, "Besides, your'e the least useful member of your own group. What can you offer besides being a dumbass? And look, you're supposed to be so pretty, but 'Miss Korea' is just an ugly hoe, at best a plain Jane."

Jisoo was now unable to keep the tears from falling, and suddenly someone approached her side.

"Yah, what the hell, Got7?" Mamamoo's Hwasa said, "That's uncalled for. And you were cheating on Jisoo with that?"  
  
"She spent more time with her band anyway," Jinyoung said, "Not that she's good enough for me, and she knows it. She might as well get all your band, or another guys group's cocks for desperation."  
  
Hwasa was ready to just launch himself at the jerk, when someone stopped her.

"No," Hwasa said, "He's not worth it. I didn't want to believe he was cheating on Jisoo when they were getting serious. And you've been cheating on her all that time?"  
  
"She's only for a good time," Jinyoung said, "And she's just not even worth trying to get into her pants since she's not womanly enough for me, anyway. I'm done with her useless self."  
  
At that, Jisoo just walked away, while the other female idol just jeered at her, how she should just run back to her bandmates. They're plenty enough, she said. A few other male idols approached Jinyoung, wanting to give him a piece of their mind. And Hwasa's band also were furious at the woman who Jinyoung cheated on Jisoo with.

Jisoo, for her part, was given space by the cafe staff, all upset with her now ex. Even Sana and Dahyun didn't try to approach her when she was not in a good state. Jisoo went to the car that her manager was waiting in. The manager didn't get to ask further when Jisoo told him to drive. He did as he was asked, though he saw the tears streaming on her face.

While all that was happening, a woman watched the whole scene unfold, saddened at the way Jisoo's heart was shattered. Yet, she vowed to give not just the space, but to watch over her. After the two scandals walked out, and the situation calmed down, she approached the staff at the counter.

"Can I get box of cookies?" the woman asked.

"We just started on fresh ones," the middle aged man said, "Why do you ask? For your band?"  
  
The woman shook her head no. "For someone else," she whispered.

The man thought a moment, but then he smiled and nodded, understanding what she meant.

"I've actually got croissants getting ready to be finished," the man said.

At that, the bell dinged, and he went to see. He noticed the cookies were done.

"Ah," the man said, "Perfect timing. Freshly made croissants."

"Get me two boxes" the woman said, "One for my group, and the other for Jisoo."  
  
The man nodded, and put them into the boxes. He placed them at the counter, and the woman already provided more than enough money.

"Keep the change," the woman said, "But can I get some coffee and hot chocolate?

"Sure," the man said.

He got containers for said drinks, and the woman, though petite, got her manager to hold the drinks. As they got to the door, someone stopped her.

"I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing," a strong female voice softly said.

The woman turned around to see the bear of Red Velvet, Kang Seulgi. She was looking at the woman with a concerned look. The woman, however, just looked back with a determined stare.

"It's not what you think," the woman quietly responded, "But I promise you this, once she is fully healed, or when she's ready to go again, I'll be there. But for now, I'll just support here in whatever way I can."  
  
"You don't even know if she swings that way," Seulgi said.

"Do you?" the woman asked.

Seulgi just kept silent, and that was enough of an answer for the woman.

"I don't think you do," the woman said, "But regardless, I'm going to be there for her. Whenever she's ready, I'll be there."  
  
Seulgi just stared and nodded. "Just be careful," Seulgi said, "And same to Jisoo."  
  
The woman nodded, and she left to go with her manager, they put the things into the car and went into the front seat, the woman putting the drinks on the floor of the passenger seat.

"Back to the dorm?" the manager asked.

The woman shook her head no. "To BlackPink's dorm," she replied.

Her manager looked at her with shock, but the woman continued. "I'll be careful. Just getting my mask ready."  
  
The manager knew she was stubborn but he trusted her. Besides, she's always responsible.

Meanwhile, Jisoo ran back into her group's dorm, and slammed the door. This caused her bandmates to come out of their rooms, but they saw Jisoo run past them into her room. She busted through and collapsed on the bed, sobbing loudly. Jennie, Rose, and Lisa all approached Jisoo, concerned about what happened. Rose rubbed Jisoo's back while Jennie held her hands.

"Yah, what happened?" Lisa asked, "Did Jinyoung not show up?"  
  
At that, Jisoo cried even louder. Rose and Jennie were now concerned, and Lisa felt guilty.

"He, He," Jisoo said, "He dumped me!"  
  
"What?!" Jennie asked, "What did you just say?"  
  
Jisoo then looked up with mascara stains. "He...," Jisoo hiccuped, "He dumped me! F-For another woman!"

At that, her bandmates were stunned and they immediately all hugged her. Jisoo was crying even more and was so loud that her bandmates couldn't believe how hurt she was. She never let her emotions show.

At that, her phone rang. Lisa just grabbed the phone and answered.

"Hello?" Lisa said.

"Yah, Jisoo!" a voice was heard, "Are you ok!?"

"Sana unnie?" Lisa asked.

"Lisa?!" Sana exclaimed, "Where's Jisoo!? Is she crying now!? She shouldn't shed tears over that bastard!"

LIsa was surprised at the woman's harsh tone. She never heard Sana be like this.

"What?!" Lisa said, "What do you mean?!

"Did she tell you what happened?" Sana asked.

"Hold on," Lisa said, "I'm putting you on speaker."  
  
Lisa put the phone on speaker while Rose asked who it was. Lisa told them Sana.

"Ok," Lisa said, "Everyone's here. And she told us Jinyoung dumped her for another woman."  
  
"I saw!" Sana said, "So did Dahyun. In fact, some other idols at the cafe saw the whole damn thing and heard it! He was even bold enough to kiss another woman on the lips as soon as Jisoo walked into the cafe."

"WHAT?!?!" the three younger members shouted. Their dogs and cats were also freaking out, not knowing what was going on.

"We were all shocked," Sana said, "And Hwasa was ready to throw down!"  
  
Just then, Jisoo's phone started ringing more. There were Jackson, Seulgi, and Hwasa. Lisa pressed to merge the calls. They all heard the same thing, and then heard what those two said to Jisoo. The other three members were getting angrier at what those two schemers said to Jisoo. Lisa was even more offended, saying her lips were plump enough for Jisoo to kiss her. Though an attempt to lighten up the mood, it didn't work.

Jisoo was still crying, saying she was ok, but everyone knew she wasn't. Just then, they heard their dorm's buzzer go off. Jennie went to check, while Rose and Lisa took Jisoo to the living roo to try to eat something. Jennie went to the front door, and opened it, only to see two boxes of croissants and a container for hot chocolate and a container for coffee. Jennie saw a note attached to it, and read it. Seeing it was safe, she called for Rose. The Aussie arrived and she saw the food.

"Who sent it?" Rose asked, "A fan?"  
  
"Not likely," Jennie said, "Since this is from the cafe all us idols go to. Let's take them in."  
  
Jennie carried the containers, while Rose carried the boxes of croissants. She noticed the note Jennie was holding, but when they go to the living room, they set them down on the table. Lisa was holding Jisoo tightly, rocking her back and forth. The callers were silent because they didn't want to say anymore after what happened. Lisa noticed the boxes and containers.

"Are they from the cafe?" Lisa asked, "Who sent them?"

"There's a note," Jennie said, "Here, Jichu. I know you're supposed to read it, but I had to make sure it wasn't anything creepy."  
  
Jisoo managed to stop crying, but the tears were still present. She took the note, and read it. Her eyes started to widen a bit. The others were concerned.

"Yah," Rose said, "What is it?"  
  
Jisoo, for some strange reason, didn't read it out loud, but she handed it over to the maknaes. Lisa and Rose looked at it.

Rose read it out loud. "I won't say who I am since I was at the cafe enjoying the day when I saw you at the cafe and you were upset after what that jerk did. I had a feeling that Jinyoung was going to be trouble the times I've been around him, but never thought he'd be that screwed up. Don't worry, though, you'll find someone who can treat you right, no matter what the person is. Take these croissants and drinks as a token of concern and appreciation for you, and as a reminder for not letting this guy ruin you. Sincerely, XXXX."

"That's not much help," Lisa said.

"Well," Jennie said, "We can definitely say for sure that either the person is a cafe worker or an idol. I think the latter, since it seem more like the person's an idol too."

"But why no name?" Rose asked, "Secret admirer? Or a woman who understands?"  
  
"It could be a girl crush," Lisa added, "but still, regardless, I think Jisoo needs to take the first steps of recovery from this."  
  
Jennie and Rose looked at her. "Huh?"  
  
"Let's eat the croissants," Lisa said.

Rose clapped, and brought one to Jisoo. She tentatively opened the box, and the faint smell of freshness was still there.

"Ooohhh," Rose moaned, "it's still fresh."  
  
"Rose would marry croissants if she could," Jennie said.

Rose just looked at her with a side eye, but Lisa laughed. Jisoo, however, just gave a faint smile.

"Umm," a guy's voice said, "Hello? Are you all still there? Did people end the call? I should go too, huh?"  
  
"Oh," Jennie said, "Sorry, Jackson oppa. Yeah, we're still here."  
  
"Whew," Jackson said, "I didn't want it to be awkward as hell."  
  
"Same here," Hwasa said, "But I got to go. I still need to give those two a piece of my mind."  
  
"Same," Seulgi said, "But I get the feeling you girls' boss will just bash Jisoo for it."  
  
The band just shivered. That's the last thing Jisoo needed, but she didn't even do anything wrong. For now, though, they focused on Jisoo's emotional recovery. They ended the call, and then focused on Jisoo.

"Here, unnie," Rose said, offering a croissant.

Jisoo just looked at it like it was a curse. Jisoo still remembered the harsh words Jinyoung and his girlfriend said to her at the cafe.

"Don't let them get to you," Rose said, "You're stuck with us, and you're not going to let that you-know-what get away with it."  
  
"Yeah!" Lisa said, "We'll help you!"  
  
"Time we took care of you," Jennie said, "And let us take him down."  
  
Jisoo just smiled, but internally, she was not sure whether or not she can ever recover from it. Her first relationship was a disaster. Still, Jisoo tired to eat the croissants, and enjoyed the fresh buttery taste. Of course, the other members ate along with her, not wanting to let it go to waste. Of course, it was lunch time, so they ate sandwiches along with the croissants. They were definitely full afterwards and enjoyed the drinks.

But it was only a temporary salve. The next day, YG was mad that Jisoo couldn't keep Jinyoung around long enough, but figured since Jisoo was not his type, Jisoo will just have to forget about dating for a while, and make sure she takes care of her body. That was more akin to shaming Jisoo, but she just let it go and said she will. For the next month, Jisoo was rarely as energetic as she used to be before the cruel break up. She did dance as well as can be, but in Japan, while she put on a good front, her bandmates knew she was struggling.

Jisoo was thankful that her bandmates were still finding ways to cheer her up, but they have noticed she was not eating well. They were very concerned, and worse, when they went out one time to the mall, they saw her ex with the same woman he dumped Jisoo for. BlackPink immediately turned away and went to a restaurant they managed to get a table from. Jisoo was being held by Jennie this time, while Rose and Lisa ordered Jisoo's favorite, chicken. Yet, no matter what, Jisoo was unable to focus.

Jisoo's family wasn't even aware, not like they would care if she dated someone or not, but would want to murder the guy who said those things to her, if they were told. She even managed to drink alcohol at the dorm one time, which freaked Rose and Lisa. Jisoo already was a mess. She cried and cried. Woke up from nightmares about being too fat or too skinny. Being called a visual hole. A desperate slut. No one's idea of a 'woman'. Lisa tried to make a joke that she and Jisoo were dudes who have women's bodies, and should be getting love from Jennie and Rose, since both are clingy to them. While the two were able to laugh, Jisoo didn't. She wasn't even her usual crackhead self with Lisa. It saddened everyone.

Yet, at the restaurant, a waitress arrived with a chicken strips and barbecue sauce.

"Umm," Jennie said, "We didn't order those."  
  
"A person ordered them for your friend," the young woman said, "Said she looked like she could use a little pick me up."  
  
The three women were definitely confused. Since the croissant dropoff-which they finished it all-, they haven't really received or noticed anything else. The group looked around, but the waitress beat them to it.

"The person wished to remain anonymous," the waitress said, "but said, and I quote, 'Know this, don't ever be down. You don't realize what's right in front of you until it hits you Someday, I'll show you without the hitting part'. That's what the person said."

Now the three women were definitely confused. Either it was a bad attempt at a joke, or was it a stalker. That's why they preferred to meet people face to face when doing fan meets or pubicl gatherings. Jisoo, however, picked up a chicken and ate it with the sauce.

"Chicken, chicken," Jisoo said, though without much enthusiasm.

She then let the others eat it, but the women didn't want to take something that was already offered to her.

"I'm ok," Jisoo said.

That was another thing. Jisoo didn't even bother to say 'I'm Jisoo, I'm ok'. It was a very downturn moment in Jisoo's life. Even when they were in Japan, Jisoo only put on a show that didn't fool her bandmates. They were trying to cheer up and not even everyone's family can help her when they told them what happened. Jisoo told them first, but they were all upset that she chose to date such a man. While no one knew it at the time, it wasn't like they knew he was such a, to put it mildly, questionable character. Jisoo's family tried to cheer her up, and her bandmates' family all knew what it was like when they either were victims of misunderstanding or just been flat out hurt by someone before their respective spouses came into their lives.

It all came to a head when, after the new year started and the whole JenKai thing happened, it all hit the fan. At the first awards show of the new year, Jisoo was by herself in the group's dressing room with her management team, and found a bouquet of flowers. Lilacs. Jisoo asked her staff who gave them to her, but the staff said it only had a note, stating that 'Jisoo will always have a friend, no matter what she feels'. Jisoo was getting rather suspicious as to whether it's the same person or not for the past couple of months. She held up the flowers during that moment. While she was thinking, it was when Jinyoung approached her.

"What do you want, Jinyoung?" Jisoo said in a low whisper, "We're done, remember?"  
  
"Come on Jisoo," Jinyoung said, "I'm sorry. It shouldn't have been like that."  
  
"Just go away," Jisoo said, "I no longer want you around. You made that clear."  
  
Suddenly, as she was turning to join the staff, Jisoo felt a hard grab at her arm. She turned to look and saw Jinyoung standing with an evil smile. Jisoo was frantically searching for a way out, but Jinyoung just held her arm tighter.

"Don't make a scene, Jisoo," the man said, "Not like you want to make your group look bad."

"J-Jinyoung," Jisoo said with fear. Big mistake.  
  
Jinyoung leaned into her ear.

"You know," Jinyoung said, "I always wondered why you didn't kiss me with enough vigor, but then I realize, you're for real just a dyke. I guess when I saw you be so affectionate with your bandmates, you felt more of an attraction to women."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Jisoo said.

"Oh," the man said, "you really think I don't know? Or you don't know? How fun is it. I guess we can find out if the rest of your group are lesbians too."

"What are you doing?" Jisoo hissed, "There's no reason for you to-"  
  
"You think we're done?" Jinyoung said, "You have no idea. Better hold on to your flowers, by the way."  
  
Jinyoung just let her go before the staff could be suspicious, and he just walked out. Jisoo felt disgusted but she couldn't show it for now. As soon as Jinyoung walked out, she was approached by a petite woman.

"Hello, Jisoo unnie," the woman said.

"Ah," Jisoo quickly recovered, "Hello, Ahin-ah."

Momoland's Ahin was someone Jisoo hasn't met a lot but she felt a kind of connection to her.

"How're you holding up?" Ahin asked, "I know it's been a couple months, but it's just what happened was wrong."  
  
Jisoo sighed, appreciating her concern.

"I'm fine," Jisoo said.

"Was that Jinyoung?" Ahin asked.

Jisoo nodded.

"What did he want?" Ahin asked.

"Nothing," Jisoo said, "don't worry about it."  
  
Ahin looked at her suspiciously but said nothing, knowing it would only make her close up more.

"Well," Ahin said, "We better get ready for the closing act."  
  
"Definitely," Jisoo said.

The two went out to meet with their respective groups. Ahin noticed the flowers with a curious gaze, as Jisoo held on to the bouquet tightly.

"Who gave you the flowers?" Ahin asked.

Jisoo just shrugged her shoulders. "No idea," Jisoo said, "Just said it's from a friend. Not sure who, but well, it hasn't been on my mind due to schedules and problems."

Ahin nodded, not saying anything more. They met up with their respective groups and they all noticed the flowers Jisoo held. Jisoo gave the same answer but didn't tell them about Jinyoung. When all the idols went on stage, it all hit the fan.

"I'm sure JenKai would've been the biggest thing," Jinyoung said, "Since we all know Jisoo is the one person who is not worth a damn."  
  
Everyone was confused. The idols present knew about Jinyoung's behavior but now wonder what the hell he's doing. Even Got7 was concerned.

"Oppa," Bambam said, "What're you doing?"  
  
"We all wonder why Jisoo is so welcoming of her bandmates," Jinyoung said, "But I guess it's because she's gay!"  
  
The crowd just gasped. The cameras were on BlackPink, and Jisoo was not only confused but frightened. What was Jinyoung doing?! The other members tried to protect her, albeit in vain. TWICE and Red Velvet were scared out of their wits.

"All the presents sent to you," Jinyoung said, "Who the hell would want you? Especially when you played me!"  
  
Before Jisoo could respond, someone else did.

"Who are YOU to say such a thing!?" Dahyun shouted, "You're the one who played her!"

"Oh please," Jinyoung said, "We all know the reason why she's so friendly is because she's desperate! Why else do you think our bosses only allow us to date? No one would want her! And she's just a queer when she kisses like a man! Even her costars before BlackPink knew that!"  
  
Jisoo was starting to cry. How can Jinyoung act so horribly? Lisa was ready to throw down with him, but Jennie and Rose knew it would be more bad news. Kai, meanwhile, was going to throw away his career if it meant stopping his fellow leader.

"So really," Jinyoung said, "Who'd really want to give you some goodies after I dumped you for someone who can give me a good time? No way is there someone stupid enough to give you such crap? Ahin should've had more of a brain!"  
  
At that, the crowd gasped. Ahin, for her part, was keeping it together as best she can. Yeonwoo and Nancy were all trying to protect her, but all knew Jisoo was the real target. BlackPink, for their part, were shocked. Ahin?

"Of course, no way she'd be feeing sorry for such a dyke," Jinyoung said, "She's only interested in guys anyway. Plus, Jisoo's no angel and-"  
  
"Oh would you shut up!" Ahin shouted, "You're one to talk considering you slut shamed and fat shamed Jisoo! You even got your side girlfriend to say such things to her and yet you also dumped her! For another woman!"

That got the crowd shocked. Jinyoung, for his part, was keeping it together even when seething.

"What are you-?"  
  
"Oh please," Ahin said, "At least Jisoo, as pathetic as she was to you, was able to keep it together as much as she can when you basically been trolling and slut shaming her so much that you shove into her face your 'ideal' woman. You never gave her affection, no love, no sense of gratitude. You only use her for the fame since her group has become a worldwide group. And yet, you claim she hasn't given you a thing when you didn't! She spoke up for you, defended you, and yet you go out and say she's a freak! You're the freak! And damn it, you have no shame for attacking any woman like that."  
  
Ahin then got out of her members' grasp as she approached Jisoo. She was very confused, and her members were also confused.

"Please," Ahin said, "Just one moment."  
  
After a bit, the members stood aside, not sure what to expect. Jisoo was confused. Very confused.

"A-Ahin?" Jisoo asked as Ahin slowly walked towards her.

Jisoo just stood still, and when Ahin stopped in front of her, she grabbed Jisoo by the arms and then kissed her. The crowd was shocked in to silence. Even the two women's respective bands were looking with open mouths. Suddenly, some cheers came about. When the two broke apart, Jisoo was stunned. She felt, alive?  
  
"What?" Jisoo asked in a daze, "What just-, Why? I'm, I mean, I don't, I don't hate, I never-"  
  
"You never knew," Ahin said, "You don't know what you really are beyond who you are. You don't know what it is until it hits you in the face."  
  
Suddenly, Jisoo was shocked. That was like the note she got a couple months ago. She then put the pieces together. The sudden order of chicken at the restaurant. The flowers tonight. Was it.

"I don't love you," Jisoo suddenly blurted.

The crowd was silent again. Ahin, though, gave a sad smile.

"I figured," Ahin said, "But know this, I'll still love you. I'll wait. You're lost but you'll find it."  
  
Ahin placed a hand on Jisoo's face. Jisoo somehow was receptive towards it in spite of what she just said.

"Why?" Jisoo asked, "I don't even-"  
  
"Take your time," Ahin said, "I'll be someone who will to see if you will feel the same. I want more than friendship. And I want you to be there. But if not, well, what can I do? No pain, no gain. But you deserve better than what you got before."

"But-"

"I won't be a friend. I won't be a lover. But I'll always be someone to watch over you. When the day comes, I'll know and you'll know too. I know it's destiny that we are to be."  
  
With that, Ahin gave another kiss on Jisoo's lips, and then walked off. Everyone saw Ahin give a confident smile in spite of what happened. Jisoo, however, was very confused. She didn't hate gay people. She was friends with some but she never thought herself as one. Was she lying to herself or did she always wonder?

BlackPink and Momoland were just stunned. Neither had any idea. Management were just stunned beyond belief. Got7, however, just punched Jinyoung.

"We're done," one of them said, "We can't follow someone like you."  
  
Jinyoung was then punched by another guy, and then the women slapped him. Even his girlfriend, who admitted she was wrong, and hopes to make up to Jisoo before apologizing. The idol all dispersed but the news went crazy.

For the next few months, things will be confusing but Jisoo and Ahin will realize what beauty love is for them.


	25. Jisoo's Heartbreak: Healing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the awards show was such a crazy situation that neither BlackPink nor Momoland's companies can really decide what's going on. Yet, for the next couple of months, people are hoping that Jisoo and Ahin are a couple. The issue, however, is does Jisoo really love Ahin? Or is Ahin just crushing on someone with unrequited love?
> 
> The answer, however, has to be made in the wackiest way possible. Goddamn it, Lis-, wait, Chae!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally fictional

The next couple of months were a whirlwind. The Ahin-Jisoo 'debacle', so-called because neither Jisoo nor Ahin got any resolution, was such worldwide news that even politicians all over the world were talking about it. Whether in support or not, everyone was suddenly taking bets, including religious and social leaders. Las Vegas was booking odds, and anyone who's not betting, well, they're following the K-Pop world for what could happen, and to see if the relationship is real or not.

As for BlackPink, they have to deal with an angry YG, even though he's the one who did them and other YG artists dirty. That was certainly more so when the Burning Sun nightmare came out in March, and YG was in deep shit.

When BlackPink were in Thailand, of course Lisa moment made people mad, thinking Lisa was breaking up the Ahsoo couple. (Ok, that's a lame ship name, admittedly. It could've been Jiah, Sooah, Jisin, or AhJi. All possibly worse.) Lisa, however, said she's at least a better kisser than Jinyoung, which made Jennie and Rose head slap her. Jisoo, however, was still confused. After taking a few weeks, she realized she was actually gay after discussions with her members on how she was with a guy compared to being with a girl. The sad thing, though, is that while Jisoo is now aware she is gay, she isn't sure about her feelings for Ahin. She actually enjoyed the kiss Ahin gave, and was receptive towards Ahin's touch, but she didn't know whether or not she actually has feelings for the woman.

When BlackPink was in the US for the first time as a group, people were always asking her about the awards show situation. Jennie actually cracked a joke that it gave her a break from all the 'JenKai' discussion, which Rose and Lisa were then hoping to know if Jisoo and Ahin will beat Dispatch to break the news. Still, thankfully, when she appeared on the American shows, they didn't talk about it, at least not directly. For the most part, it was about the group's US tour, but there was a question from a male host about why she dated a guy if he was such an ass. Though Jennie and Rose, Jisoo admitted she didn't know why either, but she was glad to be rid of him.

Speaking of, his company decided to suspend him and have him go through a hiatus for him to realize what all he did was wrong. As for his latest ex, she apologized online and in public for her actions. Jisoo didn't care about getting an apology, as she was wiling to let things pass since the woman was not at fault. Jennie and Lisa, however, were just hoping to bash skulls.

Momoland's company were trying to figure out what to do next, as they suddenly were in the world spotlight. They were calling JYP and SM tor advice, but neither had any idea. As of now, Momoland was suddenly a hot commodity. Even BlackPink was having competition with them since both their groups were at the center of possibly the greatest love story this decade, if not the century. Ahin was confronted by her bandmates about her secretive observation of Jisoo, wondering how in the world did she hide it. Ahin just told them and her bosses that she always knew she was queer since her trainee days. Jane and Nancy were definitely shocked at Ahin's interest, but they actually supported her. Her other bandmates were kind of mixed, wondering what it was about Jisoo that attracted her, and wondering if Jisoo and Ahin would be better off dating other people since it all seemed rushed.

Regardless, Ahin's family told her they were surprised and kind of hurt that she never told them she is a lesbian. Jisoo's, on the other hand, didn't bother to say anything when she came out during the group's week long stop in the US. That hurt Jisoo, especially when her sister said they were too busy to talk. Her bandmates supported her, and so did their families. Lisa's called and expressed proud support for Jisoo, hoping she'd end up with Lisa. That definitely puffed up the Thai's ego. Rose's, on the other hand, were not that enthusiastic as the Manobans, but said it's not the worst thing in the world that Jisoo's a homosexual, but wonder if Rose will be the one to come out. That made Rose blush, but she said that would have to be in another lifetime. Jennie's, however, were not that supportive of Jisoo dating Jennie, as they never wanted any member dating her to begin with, and thought that Kai is too much of a player. Jennie, however, knew that was their thinking to begin with, but she was glad to know that her parents were not going to see her differently, just make sure she can break up JenKai as they thought of him as too much of a heartbreaker. That made the Kims want to die, but Rose and Lisa were all willing to tease them, but they got teased in return by Jennie.

Jisoo, for her most part, was back to her usual self but she was still getting bombarded by fans' questions and comments, especially after coming out. Good, bad, and everything in between. For the couple of months after that night, Jisoo was not able to get in contact with Ahin, mainly because they didn't have each other's numbers. As for Ahin, she was keeping her distance, but able to keep watch on Jisoo. How? Well, let's just say she has a line to see how Jisoo was doing.

Jisoo was able to meet with Seulgi and Nayeon one time, and they were teasing her. Seulgi, however, did tell Jisoo she knew that Ahin was interested in her, and the fact that it was the day Jinyoung was a jerk she started watching Jisoo. Jisoo was surprised that Seulgi knew it was Ahin left the croissants at the dorm, but Seulgi admitted she should have stopped Ahin so as to give Jisoo time to process everything. Jisoo, however, didn't mind.

Ahin, for her part, admitted she did move a little too fast the day she saw Jinyoung break Jisoo's heart. She said that to her bandmates, Seulgi, and a couple members of TWICE. Still, Ahin was glad to have taken the chance, knowing that Jisoo may never return her feelings to her. Still, Jisoo admitted that it kind of helped her but it was still all too fast. Nayeon asked what will Jisoo do now since the group is going to be in the US again for the tour, including Coachella. Jisoo said that her group is already filming for a new music video and they're going to focus on that.

Strangely enough, "Kill This Love" was the next comeback. People were wondering if it's about Jisoo's ex-boyfriend, or Ahin. Not like anyone in the group wrote the song. Still, YG basically forced the comeback and new songs because of falling stocks, and the company was desperate. Outsiders and insiders were wondering if YG will try use the Ahin situation for his bottom line, but thankfully, fans were already protesting. Things began to cool down regarding the Ahin-Jisoo situation, but people were still hoping. They were the new Shawn Mendes-Camilla Cabello.

After more problems with B.I., and YG himself stepping down, people were finally relieved at something positive. And he then got booked for criminal charges. Momoland, though, wasn't without their fair share of issues. Two of the members were just gone, and no explanation was given. Ahin was saddened that Daisy and Taeha were just cut out, but unfortunately, there was no way to change any minds about it.

In between, Jisoo's group went to her brother's wedding. Jisoo had no idea if anyone will treat her differently, but her members and their families were with her. Thankfully, Jisoo's new sister-in-law didn't have a problem. It was with her parents and siblings that it was difficult. After the wedding, Jisoo had to deal with her parents' being judgmental about not just her dating decision, but also having come out as gay. Jisoo's own siblings were actually being judgmental towards her, saying she was only being a fool and disregarding her family's standing with bad choices of dates, in which she will end up as a divorcee. Jisoo was shocked and disgusted at her family's comments. Jisoo was so upset that she just walked out and her family just let her. When they got back to the dorm, Jisoo told them what happened. Jisoo's bandmates were all supporting her, knowing that her family will either see that they were wrong, or they just don't want to be around her. Her bandmates' parents were also supportive.

Now, it's August, and things were starting to settle down. But they were called to YG Entertainment by the new CEO. It was an emergency meeting as the company wanted to continue the roll BlackPink was having since their US and European tour, as well as the Ahin confession.

They were sitting in the CEO's office, and the four women faced the new CEO, who had a stern expression on her face. After a moment of silence, it was broken.

"Do you know why you're all here?" the CEO asked.

The four women just shook their heads no.

"As you know, YG Entertainment's image has had to deal with a lot of legal issues," the CEO said. BlackPink all said 'Yes'.

"But," the CEO said, "With a successful tour in counties outside of Asia, your profile has also helped to put a positive spin on the company."  
  
"Thank you, CEO," the women said.

"I'm not finished yet," the CEO said sternly that caused the women to be bashful, "But, most importantly, two things have come up. Rose's solo, being the most recent one."  
  
The group just looked at Rose, who was sitting quietly. She was being the one member of the group who was supposed to have a solo next, but of course, things didn't end up planned that way.

"And the Ahin-Jisoo relationship status," the CEO said.

Jisoo wanted to just disappear into the ground. She was still being bombarded by questions about it, and all her bandmates just couldn't help but read through them.

"Now," the CEO said, "I believe it's in your best interests that we kill two birds with one stone."  
  
The women now looked up with more confusion. The CEO continued.

"It's best believed by the PR and marketing team," the CEO said, "along with the financial teams, that we'd end up making a profit and more publicity if we can tie Rose's solo to a new show we have in mind."  
  
BlackPink all looked at each other with questioning glances towards each other and back to the CEO.

"CEO?" Rose started, "Am I going to sing an OST? Or is this a competition show like 'Treasure Box' or 'Produce 101'?"  
  
The CEO shook her head no.

"We're not going to make new bands like that," the CEO said, "We're going the old fashioned route. Your song, however, is tied to a show idea you should all be familiar with."  
  
Now the women were definitely intrigued.

"How so, CEO?" Jennie asked.

The CEO gave a tight smile, which made BlackPink feel more concerned than possible.

"We hae a new song for Rose," the CEO said, which caused the girls to be excited.

"YO! YO! YO!" Lisa exclaimed, "Bout time!"  
  
"But," the CEO loudly said, causing BlackPink to quiet down, "The creation for Rose's song ties into a dating show we have in mind."  
  
Everyone's eyes were now expressed as confused. A dating show?  
  
"W-W-Wait," Jisoo said, "That doesn't make sense. Why make Rose's solo come out during a dating show?"  
  
"Let me explain further," the CEO said, "Rose's song will debut during a live airing of the show. You are familiar with 'The Bachelor' and 'The Bachelorette', correct?"

BlackPink were all shocked. YG Entertainment is going to do a dating show based on those shows? And Rose's song will debut during it?"  
  
"So it's a love song?" Rose asked.

"That," the CEO replied, "Along with the fact that you, Park Chaeyoung, will be with Jennie and Lisa as part of the Bachleorette's support team."  
  
Jennie and Lisa were surprised, but also feeling like there's a pit in their stomachs. Rose looked at Jisoo with concern, already knowing what's going on. Jisoo, though, just wanted it to be untrue. Like it's a bad dream.  
  
"C-CEO?" Jisoo asked, "You're not saying what I think you're saying, right?"  
  
The CEO looked at Jisoo with a critical eye, which Jisoo looked straight back at her.

"It is," the CEO said. She then snapped her fingers and a couple of assistants pulled up slides showing marketing research and data regarding Jisoo and her datability. Jennie, Rose, and Lisa were all looking at it in shock. Jisoo, however, felt small.

"As you can see," one of the assistants said, "Ever since the Ahin confession, people have been making fan clubs and websites devoted to her and Jisoo. In fact, there are other such things focused on shipping Jisoo with other women now that Jisoo has come out as into women. There are even gay men who believe she has a penis because there are pictures they think that show Jisoo is a man."  
  
That made BlackPink wonder why. Not that they have anything against it, but it was just odd that they thought Jisoo has an extra body part to worry about.

"More to the point," another assistant said, "The general consensus amongst fans is that they either want to see Jisoo and Ahin end up together, or Jisoo goes through what Ahin said, which is see if Ahin is the one for her or someone else."  
  
Now Jisoo felt like she's being used. She's not liking where they were going with this.

"C-CEO?" Rose asked.

"As you by now figured out," CEO said, "We're going to make the first dating show of it's kind, a lesbian focused dating show, where Jisoo is the one the women of Korea will vie for her affections."  
  
BlackPink was now all shocked. And horrified. Are they really going to monetize Jisoo's dating life, let alone the drama that occurred months ago?

"B-B-But," Jisoo stuttered, "CEO, it isn't right to use my sexuality or the drama from the beginning of this year."  
  
"It's not up for debate," CEO said, "In fact, the other agencies agreed to it."  
  
'_Other agencies!?!?'_ the group thought.

"JYP, SM," the CEO said, "there are plenty of agencies who have female idols who are lesbian or bisexual. Maybe even intersex. And they all like the idea of having Jisoo being the center of the show. She will be the one all will hope to date. And, Ahin herself will be part of the show. She has already agreed to be part of the show as the number one contender."  
  
Jisoo's mouth was opened in shock. Ahin agreed to it?

At that, the door opened to reveal a secretary.

"CEO," the woman said, "Ms. Ahin is here."  
  
"Let her in," the CEO said.

With that, the door was opened and in walked Momoland's Ahin. BlackPink were all looking at her with shock and, for most of them, anger. How dare Ahin, after confessing, think of being part of a dating show that Jisoo didn't have a choice in?  
  
Ahin, for her part, looked bashful, but she looked at them all with confidence.

"Hello, BlackPink," Ahin said while bowing. She did the same to the YG CEO.

Ahin took a seat at the end of the table, since no seat is next to Jisoo.

"Glad you can join us, Ms. Ahin," the CEO said.

"Thank you," Ahin said, "Though, I have to admit, I was surprised you wanted to even make such a show. My bosses also told me what you were all doing, and I had no idea you'd do this."  
  
That made Jisoo look at Ahin with confusion. She didn't actually know beforehand?

"Indeed," the CEO said, "But, you, Ahin, are the number one contender since you confessed first. Therefore, you have to be part of the show. In fact, the premise of the show is that you and Jisoo will be dating, for the whole world to see. in stages, there will be other contenders to see if they can convince Jisoo to date one of them. There will be eliminations based on fan voting, and tiebreakers will be decided based on Jennie, Rose, and Lisa's decisions. They are the tiebreakers, and in the event they think a contender is not on the show to truly have Jisoo's heart, they can disqualify her."  
  
Jennie, Rose, and Lisa were all now shocked. They are going to be the judges!? Oh no.

"Rose's song," the CEO said, "Will debut before the show begins, and there will be competitions that will be decided later on. We're still in the process of having the show created, but it will all be aired live by early October. We will let you all know with more details as they come along. You may all go."  
  
The five women all stood up and bowed. They then left, but when they were far away enough with privacy, the three younger members rounded on Ahin.

"Look, guys," Ahin started but she was interrupted.

"Who do you think you are?!" Rose started, "After you confessed and was willing to let Jisoo take some time to herself, you do this?!"

"Wait," Ahin said but was interrupted.

"You planned all of this, didn't you?!" Jennie questioned, "You not only confessed to Jisoo that night, but also pretended to care with all of your little gifts. Were you just playing her?"  
  
"Guys," Ahin said.

"You're on better than Jiyoung!" Lisa said, "Just playing with her!"

"Guys," Ahin said.

"So it's all just ploy!?" Rose said, "Using us and the people's hearts to get Jisoo for yourself!?"

"Wait," Ahin said.

"Jisoo's just a toy for you!?" Lisa exclaimed, "for you to screw with?!"  
  
"No," Ahin said.  
  
"You lied about loving Jisoo," Jennie said, "And now you're pretending to care for her by having this show!?"  
  
"GUYS!" Jisoo suddenly shouted.

That got the rest of the women to pay attention, including a few staffers. Shortly after, they left and the women were back to their discussion.

"Ahin," Jisoo said, "Did you have any involvement in this or not? I just want to make sure you're legit."  
  
Ahin felt offended, but then again, she's not holding it against her. Jisoo should feel like she was being used considering Ahin herself got this idea sprung on her by her bosses.

"I was like you," Ahin said, "I found out from my bosses that there's a dating show having you at the center of it. But not only that, I'm also the 'other' woman whose affection other women will vie for."  
  
That made BlackPink shocked. Ahin is a co-bachelorette?  
  
"It's still early, Jisoo" Ahin said, "But basically, you and I will be dating each other, but any women has the chance to try to convince one of us to date her. Or we end up together."  
  
That made Jisoo feel sick other stomach. It's bad enough YG Entertainment is having financial trouble, but now there are multiple agencies in on this?  
  
"Do you have any idea who is involved?" Jisoo asked.

Ahin shook her head no. "It's still under wraps," Ahin replied, "but the number of women involved will be large. And they can overlap."  
  
"Overlap?" Jennie asked.

"Women can try to date either one of us," Ahin replied, "And say if I am not interested in a woman, that woman can try to date Jisoo. If unsuccessful, basically she's eliminated. A rough idea, but you get the gist of it, right?"  
  
The women nodded but they certainly didn't like it.

"I can't believe this," Rose said, "And my solo is going to be used to further this money grab. Why couldn't they have just have me do a solo debut before this idea? At the very least, I won't be accused of shafting or exploiting anyone."  
  
"Good thing my solo wasn't used as such," Jennie said, "And Lisa's dance show was before all of this. But still, if BlackPink is involved as judges, so to speak, so is Momoland, right?"  
  
Ahin nodded. "And to be honest," Ahin said, "I have no idea if any of my members are going to be involved."  
  
That made BlackPink shiver. While the members themselves are not interested, they are not envying Ahin's situation.

"Well now what?" Lisa asked, "This is going to be a big mess."  
  
"Definitely," Rose said, "Though, if my song is going to be part of some challenge or something, at least let it be for the sake of all of us."  
  
"I think we're all going to have stuff going on that will involve this show," Jennie said, "And we're going to be in a shit show."  
  
Jisoo and Ahin just looked at each other with the same stares of concern and uncertainty. What will happen when this show goes on the air?

"Guess we'll find out," Jisoo said, "Though admittedly, it doesn't help when our idol careers get involved, huh?"  
  
"No," Ahin said, "But, we'll find out one way or the other, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Jisoo said, "Just not this in mind."  
  
"For sure," Ahin said, "But now we have to go through with it. So,, better get ready girls. It's going to be a wild ride."  
  
At that, BlackPink can agree with the Momoland member. It will be a wild ride.


	26. Visual Face-off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo's been having flings with various idols because she's not interested in a serious relationship. Nothing, or more specifically, no one has been able to to prove that Jisoo's heart can be captured. That is until one particular idol has proven more than capable of doin gos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional.

BlackPink were getting ready for their first US visit as a group, Jisoo has been going out with another idol. Her younger bandmates were furious that their unnie, the mom of the group, has been having another fling. Jisoo has not been able to figure out whether she's into one or the other regardless of gender, but she's been having secret rendezvous with at least a member from TWICE, Momoland, and even fellow label mates. None lasted past a couple weeks. Her latest one is a member from EXID, but everyone knew she's going to end it tonight.

Her younger bandmates decided an intervention as needed, but they needed to do it before they go to the US.

Soon enough, Jisoo has come back, ending another 'relationship'. Jisoo has always come back rather late, but this time, she's met with the vision of her younger bandmates sitting at the table.

"What are you all doing up late?" Jisoo asked.

"Sit," Jennie sternly said.

Jisoo was a bit surprised when Jennie ordered her to do so. She saw the maknae line looking at her with disappointed looks, even Lisa. Jisoo sat down at the table, where the other three looked at her. After a moment of silence, Jisoo spoke.

"Guys," Jisoo said.

"Stop," Rose said, "You know we are tired of your playing days. You keep having flings with people, and then say you cannot 'commit'. Damn it, Jisoo unnie, you're unable to actually have a relationship because you don't want one!"

Jisoo was surprised at Rose's anger, but Jennie and Lisa were not. Rose was mad too, and she honestly wished Jisoo actually just committed to a relationship, regardless of gender or inter gender. Anything as long as Jisoo finally commits. It was Rose who suggested to the rap line that they needed to do an intervention.

"Rose's right," Jennie continued, "We know you don't have the best track record with keeping relationships long, but your commitment issues have stopped you from actually experiencing love."  
  
"Right now our group is dealing with the JenKai thing," Lisa added, "And already you know how the press and fandoms went about it. Imagine if you were caught meeting with Sana or Suho, or even Yeonwoo and Nayeon one time. Then people will not only slut shame you, or even throw gay slurs, but then people will say you're just a player. It's one thing if we're all dragged down, but do you really want that player reputation, unnie?"  
  
Jisoo was stunned. How can anyone think she's going to get them in trouble? She's always careful, but she shouldn't be seen as a trouble maker.

"Oh," Jisoo said, "Like you aren't a playgirl, Manoban?"  
  
"This isn't about me," Lisa sternly said, "It's about _you_. I don't want to keep seeing you like this, unnie. None of us."  
  
"Lisa's actually right," Rose said, "How often are we going to hear from other idols that you are only doing short flings? When will you finally find someone who you can not only settle down with, but also love? We know you're still recovering from the awful breakup you had before you were a trainee, but it's time to move on."

"At this point," Jennie said, "We're all on high alert, because management is starting to question your whereabouts unnie. How much longer do you want us to pretend like nothing's wrong? That you're drowning your sorrows by just playing with others. And you're always going back to people like Sana for another fling. Don't you think it's time that you have a serious relationship again? One that you can finally commit to?"  
  
Jisoo was now getting angry. Never, ever did she ever feel angry about anything. And the fact that her own bandmates refused to accept it?  
  
"Look," Jisoo said, "I'm sorry that you guys don't like me having flings. I've always made sure you're not dragged into it, and I certainly never want to have any harm come to you. But know this, I don't care anymore what you think about my decisions regarding relationships. I am not the one looking to have a committed relationship, let alone a serious one, because there's no such thing as true love or a serious relationship. It's all for convenience and I'm doing that now. So whatever you guys do, that's one you, the same with me. So if you'll excuse me, we have to go to bed. Good night."  
  
With that, Jisoo walked off. The younger members heard Jisoo slam the door shut, and they all just sighed.

"Well," Lisa started, "That went well."  
  
Jennie and Rose were all just either laying back in the chair, or just ready to slam their heads onto the table. It was not working. At all.

"I just don't know why Jisoo is not serious about this," Rose said, "I mean, yeah, she still cares for us, but we want to help her. She hasn't had a serious relationship in like forever."  
  
"It doesn't matter how long it is," Jennie said, "She always helped us when we got accused of cheating, if not just neglecting, a person we were supposedly interested in. When Sunmi just flat out told her she's done, Jisoo didn't miss a beat when she said she already knew when they agreed to it. Not even a blink of an eye and already Jisoo had her next 'conquest'."  
  
"At least she's not having sex with anyone," Lisa said, "None of the idols went past first base, let alone second base, since Jisoo always refused to let alone be anywhere close to intimate with her."  
  
"I just want to beat up the guy who played her," Rose said, "But at least we know Jisoo's not into guys, anyway."

"Doesn't matter which way you swing," Jennie said, "The only thing that matters is if you finally find that special someone. And for Jisoo, she hasn't found it. Yet."  
  
The word was left hanging when Jennie said it. Rose and Lisa all nodded in agreement that they will see their eldest member find someone to truly make their group feel complete. They just don't know who.

In early February, BlackPink made history as the first K-Pop girl group to perform at a Grammy party, and then they had interviews and performances on some American shows. They announced their first US tour. The four were relaxed even with their schedules, but when they got to LA, that's when things start to turn around for them.

Jennie was meeting with a friend that she didn't expect to meet, so she met with her. The two hugged, happy to see each other. They were at a cafe, and they made sure to have a private booth to themselves. After making sure no one will eavesdrop on them, even in a crowded place, the two walked.

"So glad to see you, unnie," Jennie said.

"Likewise," the taller woman said, "I didn't expect our schedules to meet up like this. Good thing we don't go back to Korea until a couple days later."  
  
"My group doesn't have to leave until much later than yours," the woman said, "So how's everyone?"  
  
Jennie was silent for a moment, and then a waitress brought their coffee. After the waitress left, Jennie continued the conversation.

"Fine," Jennie said, "You know that I broke up with Kai, right?"  
  
"Pfft," the other woman said, "Like that's going to last. Not to mention, both YG and SM are planning it all, anyway."  
  
Jennie nodded and was about to speak again.

"I should ask," the woman said, "How's Jisoo?"  
  
At that, Jennie froze. It was common knowledge amongst the people they know that Jisoo is surprisingly a player. She's still the same 4D, strange woman who cares about her bandmates and is good hearted. The shocker, though, was that Jisoo was afraid of commitment. When Jisoo dated a female idol, Jisoo ended because she only saw it as a fling. The other idol was stunned, even though she wasn't interested in her to begin with. From then on, Jisoo developed a reparation as somewhat of a player, but not interested in committing to relationships.

"At least she's not doing anything here," Jennie said, "Or any other country outside of South Korea."  
  
"That's good, I guess," the other woman said.

Jennie sighed, and the other woman noticed it.

"Ok, spill," the woman said, "What are you worried about?"  
  
Jennie looked at the other woman, and figured better to tell the truth.

"I'm just worried," Jennie said, "She's had one relationship which ended badly before she was a trainee, but that guy was a complete, ugh. Still, after our debut, we all thought she'd not worry. How wrong we were. She was flirting with other women, but has never gone farther than that. I just can't help but think what will happen when she's gotten the Dispatch treatment I got. It's amazing she's had flings with various male and female idols we know. I have no idea if she will ever find that 'someone'."  
  
The other woman thought about what Jennie said. She knew that Jisoo wasn't deliberately a troublemaker, but even she saw how Jisoo was so nonchalant about relationships besides friends and family. She herself didn't have a problem if Jisoo wants a woman, but it gets frustrating to see if she will even try to make flings happen with others.

The other woman patted Jennie's hand, and she looked up. She saw the concerned look in her eyes, and the woman decided to ask Jennie something.

"How about I talk to her?" the woman asked, "Besides, she hasn't dated a bandmate of mine. She's not dated anyone she's friends with in other groups. Sure, she's had flings with friends you and your younger bandmates have, but they knew what they were getting into. I haven't really talked to her all that much, but I can try to talk to her."  
  
Jennie was feeling lighter. Her friend is willing to help her closest friend.

"A-A-Are you sure?" Jennie asked. The other woman smiled.

"I think I can make sure she will never have flings again," the woman said.

Jennie was ecstatic and held the other woman's hands up.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jennie said, "You have no idea how much this means to me, the maknaes, and, most importantly, Jisoo."  
  
The other woman nodded. "So, when are you guys available?" the woman asked.

"We have nothing tomorrow," Jennie said.

"That can work," the other woman said.

With that, the two continued talking and then left the cafe. Unknown to Jennie, the other woman had an evil plan. One that will make Jisoo hers and only hers. And make everyone insanely jealous.

The next day in the hotel room, BlackPink were up and ready for the day, but Jennie told Rose and Lisa about the discussion she had with her friend yesterday. The maknaes were skeptical that could work, but they will give it a shot. When the three were ready to go, they had Jisoo stay behind.

"Someone we know is coming to visit you," Jennie said, "She wants to talk to you."  
  
Jisoo raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Jisoo asked, "What's so important?"  
  
"Just to talk to you," Jennie said, "She knows what's it like to be in your shoes."

Jisoo was about to speak, until a knock was heard on the door. Rose went to answer it, and she as opened it, she saw one of the management team.  
  
"Guests for you," the male manager said, "Jennie invited them, correct?"  
  
"Yes, oppa," Jennie confirmed, "Let them in, please."  
  
The manager nodded and went to do so. BlackPink, for their part, got ready to go out, except for Jisoo. As they went to the main room, they saw a group of five women.

"Ah, Red Velvet unnies!" Rose exclaimed.

Rose and Lisa ran to hug their fellow makanes, Joy and Yeri. Jennie went to hug Irene, the eldest of Red Velvet. Jisoo hugged Seulgi and Wendy. It's been a while since the two groups met.

"So glad to see you guys," Seulgi said, "How're you all holding up after your interviews?"  
  
"Pretty good, unnie," Lisa answered, "And hope to spend more time since we're going to be back for Coachella."  
  
"So jelly," Yeri said, "Wished we could come."  
  
"Maybe next year," Wendy said, "But for now, we're all here."  
  
"Let's get going to the lobby, shall we?" Seulgi asked, "But I know Jisoo's staying to for some chit chat?"  
  
At that, the rest of the people present were looking at each other oddly. Who was going to talk with Jisoo?  
  
"Welp," Joy said, "We already know who it is, so the rest of us can go, right?"  
  
"That we can," Wendy said, "See you later in the lobby, Jisoo. Irene."

"Bye, unnies!" the rest of BlackPink and Red Velvet said.

The eight women left with their management teams, while Jisoo and Irene were left alone. It was an awkward moment, as the two unnies didn't really talk much. Actually, Jisoo didn't expect Irene to want to talk to her. Jisoo, however, suspected the reason why.

"So," Jisoo said, "I guess you and Jennie talked about me, huh?"  
  
"What made you say that?" Irene said in a confident manner.

Jisoo rolled her eyes. "Come on. It's obvious that Jennie is your friend outside of my group. There's no other reason for you to be here."  
  
Irene just kept up a smile. "So what?," Irene said, "I'd rather you still not try to have flings with any of my members. As a fellow unnie, you wouldn't me to do that if I was doing the flings like you were."  
  
Jisoo just walked to the kitchen to get water. "Want to sit?" Jisoo asked, "Want water?'

Irene followed. "Sure."  
  
The two women sat down at the table after Jisoo got a couple bottles of water. She handed one to Irene who was eyeing her with a critical eye. As Jisoo was drinking, Irene spoke.  
  
"Tell me about your boyfriend," Irene started.

Jisoo choked on her water. Concerned, Irene patted her back. After some coughs, Jisoo was able to regain her breathing.

"Wh-," Jisoo started.

"Don't be mad at Jennie," Irene said, "She mentioned it a bit because she was worried about your playgirl habits. I just want to make sure I understand why you're like this and make sure you're not going to get yourself in trouble for it."  
  
Jisoo was mad, but she kept her cool. Irene is just a bit older than her but she is still able to cut Jisoo, or anyone, down if needed.

"That's none of your business," Jisoo coldly said, "Just like it's no one's concern who I am with."  
  
"Why are you like that, anyway?" Irene asked, "What happened? Maybe we can figure it out."  
  
"I don't need it," Jisoo stubbornly said.

Irene knew she was going to be hardheaded. So she tried a different tact.

"I know what it's like," Irene said.

Jisoo was now confused. What was Irene talking about?"  
  
"I know how it feels," Irene said, "To be in a serious relationship when you're only a teenager. Then, you find out the one you love doesn't love you anymore and just leaves you. From your case, I can only assume that what Jennie described the guy to me, he was a shitty, wasn't he? You two were in love, until he saw you become a bigger name, and he just left you, dumping you. He said some nasty things to you, didn't he? It's because he found out you were gay? He threatened you, but you actually didn't know what made him think that way. When you became a trainee, you left the boyfriend because he was a monster towards you. How the guy didn't try to show up? It's because you didn't need to worry about him since he was arrested for assaulting classmates that were friends of yours. You don't have to worry about him, but because of the fact you were almost in that position yourself, a victim of his acts, you do not want to know anyone further than what you see. You're only interested in the surface level, and that's why you do those flings."  
  
Jisoo was stunned. How can Irene get all of that?  
  
"H-H-How?" Jisoo asked.

Irene cocked her head in confusion. "How, what?" Irene asked.

Jisoo was now sweating bullets. "How do you know all of that?" Jisoo asked.

Jisoo was trying to get up from her chair, but Irene grabbed her arm, pulled her up, and then wrapped Jisoo in her arms. Jisoo tried to get out, but her fellow visual was still holding her tightly.

"Because," Irene said, "You owe me. I made sure to make that bastard pay."  
  
Jisoo felt her body freeze. Her? Made him pay?

"That guy," Irene said, "Was someone you should've never been with. In fact, I was interested in him, as he was my age at the time, but then I already knew what type of guy he was. So in that sense, you did me a favor but I repaid it more than full when he attacked you. He threatened you as you were about to be a trainee, and then debuted with your bandmates. When he was attacking those friends of yours, I made sure to call the cops and have him arrested. I was _the_ witness there. You should be thanking me, but then again, you had no idea I was doing all of that."  
  
Jisoo's breathing suddenly stopped. She was just in shock. Bae Joohyun, aka Irene, the leader of Red Velvet, was the person who had her ex arrested? But then, why? Why did Irene do all of that for her? And why now?"  
  
"Why do you think I always made you stay away from my bandmates?" Irene said, "Oh sure, you're friends with Seulgi, but you already made it clear you wouldn't have flings with any of your friends, or your bandmates' friends. That's because I am the one who keeps you away from my bandmates."  
  
Irene then leaned dangerously close into Jisoo's ear. She felt her fellow Korean trembling, and Irene just smiled.

"Because _you_," Irene whispered, "Are declared by me to be _mine_. All mind, Kim Jisoo. No one else."  
  
Jisoo was stunned, but before she could do anything, she felt lips near her face. Jisoo tried to get out, but she couldn't it. For some reason, she felt turned on by the fact that Irene was interested in her. Yet, Irene also knew the guy Jisoo dated before they broke up. And yet, Irene was the one who had him arrested. So then why?

"How?" Jisoo asked, "How can you be so interested in me? I didn't even know you then, and I only know you through Jendu-"  
  
"No pet names," Irene said, "Because you are mine. And I intend to keep it that way."  
  
Suddenly, she felt lips on hers, and Jisoo let out an involuntary moan. After a moment of Irene licking Jisoo's lips, the latter opened her mouth and let Irene kiss her. There was no battle for dominance. Just Irene taking charge. Jisoo was then holding Irene, but then Jisoo pulled back.

"W-W-Wait," Jisoo said, "How can you possibly want me? I've had flings. And you're Jennie's friend."  
  
"I already planned it out," Irene said

She then pulled out her phone, and then did a video call to someone. She put the phone on the table, and there were was an answer. This made JIsoo and Irene look at the phone.

"Hello?" a male voice said. The two women saw a middle aged man with grey hair sitting at a table himself.

"Hello appa," Irene said.

"Irene? the man asked, "What are you calling for?"

"Appa," Irene said, "I got her with me now."  
  
A pause took place, and then the man let out a cheer. "Excellent," the man said, "Kim Jisoo is here now?"  
  
Irene looked at Jisoo, and gave a look that said to answer.

"Y-Y-Yes," Jisoo said, "I am here, sir? A-Are you Irene's father?"  
  
"Ah," the man said, "Yes indeed. Also, wonderful. Please, as you know, I am Bae Joohyun's father. I am so glad that Irene succeeded. Let me make a call."  
  
At that, the man pressed for a call. Jisoo was about to ask, until the man's phone rang.

"Hello?" Irene's dad said, "Ah, yes. I am so glad you answered. I believe there's someone to call you. Jisoo, dear, please call your parents."  
  
At that, Jisoo was now confused. Why call her parents?  
  
"Now," Irene said evenly, "Kim Jisoo. Call them."  
  
Jisoo cannot believe that she is hearing the unnie of Red Velvet have such a cold demeanor. Sure, she was known to have that at times, but it's entirely different. Jisoo shakily pulled out her phone, and she made a call. After a couple rings, someone answered.

"Hello?" a woman's voice said.

"Mama?" Jisoo asked.

"Jisoo," the woman said, "What are you calling me for? Is everything alright?"  
  
"It is," Jisoo nervously said, "It's just I'm with a woman name Bae Joohyun. Irene from Red Velvet."  
  
At that, the woman let out a horrified gasp. She called out for her husband, Jisoo's father.

"We're calling you now," Jisoo's mom said in a panic.

Jisoo was confused, but then a few moments later, there was another call from her phone. She answered the video call, and then a middle aged man appeared. He's with Jisoo's mom and-

"Bae oppa?" Jisoo asked in confusion.

At that, Irene pulled up her phone to also show that Jisoo's mom and the other man also were in a video call on Irene's phone. Jisoo noticed a devilish smile appear.  
  
"A-Appa?" Jisoo asked.

The man in the video call, another middle aged man with a bit of a balding head, sighed in exasperation.  
  
"I'm sorry, princess," Jisoo's dad said, "I had no choice. They were threatening not to just take over my company, but also threatened your sister's children."  
  
At that, Jisoo was feeling the hairs on the back of her head raised up. Her sister? Her nephews and niece? What? Why?  
  
"You're wondering why," Irene's dad said, "You see, your father owes me some money. It is to help keep his company afloat while it is struggling against better competition. Beyond that, he asked that you be kept safe from that rather awful boy. In return, he had to promise me something in return. And that was you, Kim Jisoo. You are to be married off to one of my children."  
  
Jisoo was suddenly stunned. She heard 'married off', and Jisoo was the one to be married off? Jisoo then got mad.

"You lie!" Jisoo shouted, not caring if anyone heard her, "There's no way-!"

"You better be more respectful to your father-in-law," Irene interrupted, "Because all he needs to do is give the order, and forget about buying out your company for anything. He can do much, much worse. And I'm sure he doesn't want your sister's family, or your brother's future in-laws, to harmed in anyway because you refused to."  
  
Jisoo looked at Irene, who had a victorious smile. Jisoo wanted to believe that it was all just a joke. A bad prank somehow involving her parents. Suddenly, she got a notification. She opened the phone app, and saw a picture that made her blood run cold.

"I'm also sure you don't want anything bad happening to your bandmates," Irene said, "With one word, daddy can take them out, either altogether or one at a time. The choice is yours, unless you want more proof."  
  
Jisoo, in her own world, scrolled down the pictures with shaky hands. She saw Jennie, Rose, and Lisa all with literal targets over their faces. And it got even more intense when she her dear sister's family. There was evidence of someone getting close to them.

"It was sent to us three months ago," Jisoo's dad said, "He sent someone to their school. Their school!? And right in front of their mother, your sister! I'm so sorry, Jisoo. I'm so sorry!"  
  
Jisoo didn't want to believe it at all. She didn't want to believe that her parents were threatened, or her family and bandmates were threatened. Least of all, by Irene. She hesitantly looked up to see Irene with a cold expression, but Jisoo saw in her eyes, that she had a victorious look.

Jisoo was just about crying. She looked up and saw on Irene's phone her dad with another person, possibly one of his cronies. And Irene also pulled out another phone, showing the same pictures Jisoo got.

"Better go through with this," Irene's dad said, "And I'm sure you don't want some of my men to take them all out, do you? Think of the funerals you'd have to go to. Oh my, you'd have to make a lot of trips, don't you? And I'm sure you don't want your parents to lose the business, after having reached the top. So there's really no issue, is there? You marry my daughter, Irene, and they're all safe."  
  
Jisoo was still shaking, and looked at both the man in the video call and his daughter Irene. Jisoo wanted to fight, but she didn't know if they'd go through with it. What's worse, Jisoo didn't know if they would keep their word.

"Oh don't worry," Irene said, "I gave the order to leave _my_ bandmates alone. Can't risk going overboard, can we?"  
  
Jisoo felt her heart sank as Irene proudly said all of those words. With a heavy heart and a heavy sigh, Jisoo nodded.

"Alright," Jisoo said, "I-I'll do it."  
  
Irene and her father both had victorious smiles.

"You will?" Irene's dad asked.

Jisoo nodded again. "Yes. I will marry Irene."

"Splendid!" Irene's dad said, "We will draft everything. We'll discuss more after you return to Seoul. I believe that concludes the day, doesn't it? You're members and relatives are free to go."  
  
Irene's dad waved off one of his cronies. "Call off the targets.," Irene's dad said, "The mission is over. For now."  
  
Jisoo felt her heart sink again.

"Only if you decide to be uncooperative," Irene said.  
  
Jisoo said nothing because she can do nothing .With that, she got a picture again saying 'Mission aborted'. Jisoo let out a shaky breath, but she looked at Irene who had a devilish smile. Jisoo hated her. Right then and there.  
  
"Pleasure to doing business with you," Irene's dad said, "We will meet again later. Good bye for now."  
  
"Night appa," Irene said.

The call on Irene's phone ended while Jisoo's was still active.

"I'm so sorry," Jisoo's dad cried out, "This wasn't supposed to be like this. I have no idea."  
  
"It's alright, daddy," Jisoo said, "I promise, we'll ge thorough this. We will."  
  
"Take care, dear," Jisoo''s mom said, "We will see you when you fly back to Korea."  
  
"Yes mama," Jisoo said.

After giving good-byes, the call ended. Jisoo then looked up to see Irene already standing in front of her. And she looked at her, while pulling out a ring box.

"For you," Irene said.  
  
Hesitantly, Jisoo took it. She opened it to reveal a five carat diamond ring. Jisoo hated to admit but it was pretty, but she cannot forget how her family and friends were threatened.

"You don't have to put it on for now," Irene said, "But better keep it. Don't want to cost me another fortune, or have everyone targeted again, right?"  
  
Jisoo closed the box and put it into her pocket.  
  
"Good girl," Irene said in a demeaning manner.

She placed her hand under Jisoo's chin, and lifted her face up to face her.

"We should get going now," Irene said, "Our bandmates might want us to meet them downstairs in the lobby now, right?"  
  
With that, Jisoo said "Yes". Irene then leaned in to give a kiss on Jisoo's lips. Jisoo wanted to pull back, but she knew it was pointless. She was trapped. Her family and friends were trapped. Irene then pulled back.

"Come along now," Irene said, "We'll hold hands until we get to the lobby, yeah?"  
  
At that, Jisoo took the offered hand from Irene and the two walked out. From this day forward, Jisoo was trapped. And there was nothing that not even her bandmates could do. All she could do, was wait. Wait and see what will happen for everyone involved.


	27. Being Sold Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Kim Jisoo is a woman who grew up as an orphan after losing her entire family to a devastating war. She was also forced into slavery, yet when she was 21, she was sold off to a mystery woman. What Jisoo didn't realize is that this woman is more than meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional
> 
> It kind of went one way but now someone familiar.

"SOLD!"

The gavel slammed as another young woman is sold off to whoever it was that bought her. Amongst the women being sold off is Kim Jisoo, with her heart shaped lips set into a thin line and her brown eyes being expressionless. All her life, as an orphan, she lost her beloved younger sister, Jennie, and their parents to a vicious civil war. The Korean peninsula was thrown into chaos, and the rest of the Far East Alliance had to intervene because of the dangers it would pose for not only the region, but for the entire world economy. The new government was still developing, and that let the criminal elements thrive.

Jisoo spent her high school years being on the streets, struggling to survive. She was kidnapped and used as a slave girl to satisfy the whims of perverted men and cruel mistresses. Jisoo now is at the age where she can be sold off. And what's worse, who knows who would bid the highest for her.

"And for our final item!" the man announced, "Our most prized slave! Kim Jisoo! Now 21, she is already experienced as a pleasure for any master. No wife will have to worry about her, as she will nothing be more as a a personal toy for anyone. She is very hardworking, and will answer to anything for anyone."  
  
Jisoo was forced onto the stage by a guard, wearing tight clothes that showed off her body. The gallery all murmured in excitement. Her long black hair is tied up in a ponytail, but she was then jerked across the stage to show her face. The men drooled while the women in the audience all gave appraising eyes. These were elites from all over the country, and some foreigners.

"Shall we start the bidding?" the auctioneer asked, "The bidding shall start at 10000 won. Do I hear-?"  
  
A man gave a crook of the finger.

"20000 to the gentleman from America," the auctioneer said, "6000?"  
  
"30000," a French woman said.

"Ah," the auctioneer said, "The bid is now already getting higher for the French woman. 11000?"

"60000," an older Chinese man said raising his paddle.

"90000," a female Kenyan woman said.

"120000," a Russian man said.

"Settle down now," the auctioneer said, "Let us gather a moment."  
  
Jisoo didn't bother paying attention during the whole time. She knew her life was forfeit, for all intents and purposes. Jisoo hasn't said much during her time as a someone's personal fuck toy, and she has no interest in trying to correct someone. She has been abused and used like there's no tomorrow. Violated and forced into demeaning situations.

"5000000," the auctioneer said, "Do I hear 6000000?"  
  
"20,000,000," a feminine voice softly but loudly said.

The gallery murmured in shock. Even Jisoo was stunned. Who the hell raised the bid to such a high price? And who'd could have had such money?

The auctioneer searched for the latest bid. "Who has made the bid?" the man asked.  
  
At that, a woman with a heart shaped face, long brunette hair, and wearing a business suit appeared. Jisoo could tell she is Korean, but also radiated power, and wealth. This woman gave off the impression she was very well off.

"I act on behalf of my employer," the woman said, "And she is very interested in Ms. Jisoo. She is willing to triple the amount."  
  
At that, the entire gallery knew they had lost. Whoever it was, he or she was very powerful. The auctioneer, however, sneered.

"Triple, you say?" the man said, "I wonder who else would be willing to bid for such-"

"I do!" another woman shouted.

The gallery was shocked again. This time, it was a Taiwanese woman. She is a bit taller than the woman before, with long purple hair. She has a strong jawline and is thin. She wore a kimono, made with very fine material.

"My lady also wants to buy Kim Jisoo's services," the Taiwanese woman said, "Unless otherwise stated."

The gallery watched the two women look at each other with an intense stare. The auctioneer cannot believe his luck.

"W-Well," the auctioneer said, "This is an interesting turn of events. Are there any others? If not, going once, going twice-"  
  
"100,000,000," another woman said.

This time, the two women from earlier looked at the source of the newest player. Everyone turned to see another Korean woman. This one is as tall as the Taiwanese woman, only with long black hair framing her round face, and wearing a rainbow dress suit. The other two women were eyeing the woman with seething jealousy, but the third woman did not pay any heed. She knew she had them beat.

Jisoo, for her part, was just stunned. She cannot understand who'd want to spend that much on her.

"G-Going once," the auctioneer started.

No one even dared to say anything. The third woman just eyed Jisoo like a piece of art.

"Going twice," the auctioneer continued.

The entire gallery was silent. Waiting for a new player to pounce. The other two women just gave signs of surrender when the auctioneer looked at them and the entire gallery.

"SOLD!" the auctioneer shouted and slammed the gavel, "Congratulations!"

The gallery exploded in applause. The guard was going to drag Jisoo, who already was put in chains, but the tall Korean woman just walked up onto the stage.

"I'd rather take her if you don't mind," the woman said, "And I'd rather have the key, now. Please?"  
  
The auctioneer turned to the guard, and nodded. The guard provided the key to the woman and she immediately unchained the woman's wrists. Jisoo was surprised, but she didn't show any emotion whatsoever. She was rubbing her wrists when the Korean woman approached her.

"Come," the woman said, "We leave. Now."  
  
Jisoo bowed. "Yes, madam," she said.

"We'll discuss later what to call me," the woman said, "But it's not me you have to meet. Let us go now."  
  
Jisoo stood up and followed the woman closely. As they got off the stage, the woman turned back to the auctioneer.

"Consider this you're greatest payday," the woman said, "It may be the last time for a while."  
  
The auctioneer just looked at the woman with confusion, but was just too focused on the money that was wired to his account. It was legit.

"Pleasure doing business," the auctioneer said. The woman just gave a small smile, but he didn't realize what it really meant.

Jisoo was following the woman when the two from earlier approached them.

"Again, Yeonwoo?" the Taiwanese woman said, "You're boss must've really paid you well."  
  
The woman, Yeonwoo, didn't miss a beat. "Says the woman who is the Manoban's bitch, Chou Tzuyu. How's your Pranpriya doing? Found someone after breaking up with my employer?"  
  
The Taiwanese woman's, Tzuyu, nose flared. "_She_," Tzuyu said, "is doing just fine, considering how _your_ boss deserted mine with her money. So if anything, how is _your_ Rosie doing?"  
  
Yeonwoo's jaw clenched in anger. Before she and Tzuyu could do anything else, the final woman appeared.

"You two are really not doing anyone any favors," the woman said, "Besides, you may have won, Yeonwoo, but don't forget, the Velvets are always around to make sure we take advantage of your mistake."

Yeonwoo looked at the Korean woman with a faint smile.

"Don't push your luck, Kang Seulgi," Yeonwoo said, "We all know how your group got away with shit."  
  
The woman, Seulgi, just gave a crooked smile. "Like you don't know yourself? Pity, Yeonwoo. You'd make a great asset for the Velvets."

"As someone's plaything?" Yeonwoo asked, "No thanks. Speaking of, time for me to go with my latest find. Come along, Jisoo."  
  
The woman snapped her fingers as she said that, and Jisoo followed her.

"If you get tired of her," Tzuyu said, "Let us take you in, Jisoo-ssi."  
  
Jisoo was about to look back, but Yeonwoo spoke. "Don't give her any response," Yeonwoo said, "Otherwise, you'll never escape her. Come along, now."

With that, the two women left the gallery. As they walked outside, which was becoming a bit darker during the spring night, there was a sleek Rolls Royce parked outside. Jisoo was not aware of it, but when she looked up, she thought it was a mistake.

"You coming in or do you want to go back to that hellhole?" Yeonwoo spoke.

Jisoo shook herself out of her thoughts and saw Yeonwoo standing by the open back door. Jisoo, slowly, walked to the door. After a moment, Yeonwoo signaled for her to go into the car. Jisoo did so, and the chauffeur closed it. Jisoo sat on the passenger side while Yeonwoo climbed into the driver side. The chauffeur got back into the car and started it. The car was driven off, just as police sirens were coming closer.

Jisoo was afraid as she heard it, and dared to look back.

"Don't worry," Yeonwoo said, "You're not going to face any trouble for it. I can't say the same for anyone else there, but knowing Chou and Kang, they're already hightailing it away from here. As for that dumbass, he's already thinking of ways to spend it that he didn't realize he was setting himself up."  
  
Jisoo looked at the taller woman with a confused look on her once blank expression. Yeonwoo was reading through her phone as if it was just a casual conversation. After a moment of silence, the taller woman spoke.

"Do you have something to say?" Yeonwoo spoke without breaking concentration.

Jisoo was startled, but since she has never been able to speak much, she sat back in silence.

"Don't you talk?" Yeonwoo bluntly asked, "Unless you're born mute, you could've said something already."  
  
Jisoo tried not to blush, but she was never allowed to say anything without permission.

"If you're asking for permission," Yeonwoo said, "don't bother. Where you're going, you're expected to say something. You're expected to inform us of anything that comes your way. Understood?"  
  
Jisoo hesitated for a moment, but did say something. "Y-Y-Yes," Jisoo said, "Miss."  
  
Yeonwoo immediately shut her phone off. Jisoo looked scared, but Yeonwoo looked at her with a stoic look.

"From now on," Yeonwoo said, "The only person you call 'Miss' is my employer. She is a very important figure."  
  
At that, Jisoo wondered who this person is, being powerful enough to have so much money to give to an employee.  
  
"And another thing," Yeonwoo said, "My employer is someone who has no preference in someone being of a specific gender, trans, or intergender. She is interested in whoever it is. Clear, Jisoo?"  
  
"C-Clear," Jisoo softly said.

Yeonwoo sat back. "Although," Yeonwoo said, "I admit to being surprised she asked me to go to that place. She must've thought something important, though it helps when rivals are there."

Jisoo sat back in silence.

"Welp," Yeonwoo said, "Rest up. We're gonna be another hour to our destination."  
  
"Yes mi-, ma'am," Jisoo said.

"And don't call me 'Ma'am'," Yeonwoo said, "I'm not old enough to be called that. Just call me Yeonwoo, or my birth name, Dabin. My family name is the same as yours, though it's not like we're related, ok? I definitely am certain we're not related. Ok?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Yeonwoo," Jisoo said.

Yeonwoo just shrugged at it. "Good enough for now," Yeonwoo said.

After that, there was a silence for the rest of the drive. Jisoo actually dozed off and fell asleep. She felt herself shaken awake.

"Wakey, wakey," Yeonwoo said, "We're here."

At that, Jisoo woke up, and she took in a sight she never expected. There was a large mansion, two floors. It was a white marble building and Jisoo noticed the car was parked in between the mansion and a fountain. Jisoo was let out by the chauffeur. Jisoo took in the unexpected sight, and Yeonwoo approached her.

"Come," Yeonwoo said, "Time to meet the boss."  
  
Jisoo followed Yeonwoo, step-by-step. The doors opened to reveal maids and butlers. Jisoo felt so out of place with her less than luxurious clothes.

"Lady Dabin," an elderly maid said, "It's good to see you. The master is waiting for you. She wants you and her new member to come see her."  
  
"Thank you, eomma," Dabin said, "Lead us. Come Jisoo."

"Yes, Miss Yeonwoo," Jisoo said.  
  
The two followed the elderly lady, who led them to second floor.. After a bit of walking, they reached a double door. Yeonwoo turned towards Jisoo.

"This is where I stop," Yeonwoo said, "The rest you deal with after you go through these doors. Don't worry, she won't bite. Much."  
  
Jisoo didn't say anything but she looked at Yeonwoo with a confused look.

"Of course, Ms. Yeonwoo," Jisoo said.

"Good luck," Yeonwoo said with a slight smile.

At that, Yeonwoo and the elderly maid left. Jisoo watched them leave. Jisoo turned back to the door. After taking a breath, she knocked on the door a couple times.

"Enter," a feminine voice was heard.

Jisoo pulled the door knob, and she walked inside. She barely got inside the room, when she was suddenly pulled in. Jisoo let out a gasp of shock as the door was closed behind her. Jisoo was let go all of a sudden as eh tried to regain her bearing. She heard the door look, and Jisoo was suddenly very frightened. The room was still bright because of the afternoon song. She turned around, only to see an unforgettable sight.

Standing before her was a tall, beautiful woman of Japanese origin. Her blonde hair was put into a ponytail and her face looked like an angel. Her hazel eyes were boring into her like she was staring into her soul. The woman wore a bright green kimono.

After a moment of silence, Jisoo bowed.

"Hello, ma'am," Jisoo said, "I'm-"  
  
"I don't care," the woman said.

Jisoo flinched a bit, but she tried not to show it. As she looked up, she saw the blank expression of the Japanese woman.

"Do you know who I am?" the woman said.

Jisoo shook her head no.

"You can speak when asked," the woman said, "You don't need permission to do so."

"I'm afraid I don't, ma'am," Jisoo quickly replied.

The Japanese woman just 'hmmed'. She then walked towards her, and Jisoo just stood up straight. Jisoo expected to be slapped or beaten as that happened to her plenty of times in the past.

"You're really pretty," the woman suddenly said, "A shame you were forced to be someone's whore. Not that you had a choice since you were orphaned during the war."  
  
Jisoo suddenly felt anger, a feeling she hasn't felt for years. The woman, however, just looked at her blankly.

"Who," Jisoo started, "how?"  
  
"I know everything about you, Kim Jisoo," the woman said, "And I'm surprised you don't recognize me."  
  
Jisoo was now confused. She met this woman before?  
  
"But I don't know who you are, miss," Jisoo said, "I'm just some slave girl."  
  
The woman just stared at her without emotion. Jisoo felt unsettled, but then the woman raised a finger. Jisoo expected something physical, but then, the woman stroked her face with the back of her pointer. Jisoo didn't know what to feel, but she felt this jolt of electricity that made her feel...warm?  
  
"You've really forgotten about me," the woman said, "Haven't you? My father only rented you for me a few times because he just wanted me to ease up on my fuckgirl attitude. He didn't care I'm into women, just that he didn't want me to be a player."

Jisoo was now unsure what was going on. Why was this woman talking about her after mentioning she met Jisoo?  
  
"Let me show you something," the woman said, "Please? Sit."  
  
Jisoo complied, sitting on the bed. She was not sure what was going to happen, until the woman knelt in front of her. The woman was a bit taller than Jisoo, but still, it felt rather strange for this woman to treat her with at last some kind of decency.

"Tell me," the woman said staring at Jisoo, "Did you ever feel like a princess?"

Jisoo shook her head no. "Never," Jisoo replied.

Then, the woman started to stroke Jisoo's thighs. Jisoo didn't try to resist, since the first time she did with a person that person beat her. Yet, in this case, Jisoo felt a warmth from the strangers touch.

"You can let go," the woman sensually said, "Let me show you what you need to expect."  
  
At that, Jisoo just let out a breath she didn't know she had.

A couple hours later, Jisoo was laying on the bed, all sweaty. She was totally naked, after having first been fingered by the woman. Then, she was rubbed and licked by the woman, who also had Jisoo do the same for her. Finally, Jisoo was riding the woman's face, who's tongue made her ride harder. Jisoo never felt orgasms like this before, hell, she was forced to fake them a lot because of the high powered men and women she was whored out to. Yet, this woman made her feel special. In fact, the only time she felt that, was-

Jisoo gasped. Somehow, she remembered something similar to where she was now.

"Do you remember?" the woman said laying next to her.

Jisoo turned to the woman, and saw a look of recognition. Jisoo remembered now.

"You were the first woman, first client ever to treat me like I'm someone special," Jisoo softly said, "Yet, I only met you a few times. Why?"  
  
The woman pushed aside a strand of loose hair from Jisoo's face. Then, the woman kissed Jisoo on the lips. Jisoo tasted the both of them after their orgasms.

"Because," the woman said, "I believe in love at first sight. Don't you?"  
  
Jisoo knew the answer to that. "No," Jisoo replied, "I never knew what that was."  
  
"I want you to be mine," the woman said, "And only mine. There's going to be no one else. You don't have to worry about being at a place like that anymore. You belong to me, but I am the one who is going to be responsible for you."  
  
Jisoo was just shocked. This stranger was doing this for her.  
  
"Wh-Why?" Jisoo asked, "You can't possibly love me."  
  
"Did you feel other wise today?" the woman asked with a smug smile.

Jisoo just felt turned on by the same smile that gave her the first orgasm of the day.

"I never knew what that was like," Jisoo said, "But you were the one who made me feel more than just living. But I have nothing to offer you."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that," the woman said, "Yeonwoo was in something similar to you, just not as extreme. I want to know more of you. I want us to know more about each other. Consider yourself bought out by me. Freed of that time."  
  
Jisoo felt tears in her eyes. She wanted to escape that hell hole for five years, yet here she is now. She didn't want to believe it, but it seemed real.

"It's true?" Jisoo asked.

The woman looked at her with confusion. "Yes," she replied.

"The police," Jisoo said, "You were responsible?"  
  
"Not really," the woman said, "Consider it my civic duty to stop what was basically a trafficking ring. I just wanted to get you, personally."  
  
"But what about later on?" Jisoo asked, "After I give whatever it is you want, what next? Will I be let go?"  
  
The woman just pulled Jisoo into a deep embrace. Jisoo just held onto the woman out of reflex.

"You're always with me," the woman said, "As of today, you're mine. And mine only. If at any point you feel ready to leave and be on your own, I'll let you go. That's your choice. When the time comes for you to do so, and if you want to do so, I'll let you do so."  
  
Jisoo was now crying. She was, for the first time, being given a choice on what she wants to do for herself. She hugged the woman and kissed her cheek.

"Th-Thank you," the woman said, "I'll see through what comes next. For us."  
  
The woman smiled against Jisoo's head. "I'm glad," she said.

Before either could doze off, Jisoo had to know something.  
  
"Who are you, anyway?" Jisoo asked.

The woman smiled. "Minatozaki Sana. CEO of MPK Industries."

"CEO Sana," Jisoo said, "I'm Kim Jisoo. You're new..., I guess, assistant?"  
  
Sana pulled back and looked at Jisoo with a smile. She kissed the woman on the lips, and Jisoo responded in kind. After breaking it off, Sana looked at her with glee.

"I can go with that," Sana said, "For the foreseeable future at least. For now, let's sleep. We can eat later."  
  
"Aren't you tired of eating me?" Jisoo asked.

Sana chuckled, and pulled Jisoo into an embrace again. Their naked bodies touching each other and fitting together like a puzzle.

"We'll get real food later," Sana said while Jisoo was yawning, "For now, let's sleep. We need to get our energy back for later on."  
  
Jisoo tiredly nodded against Sana's chest and she closed her eyes. Immediately she fell asleep, and Sana followed shortly after, thinking of only one thing.

'I finally have you, Kim Jisoo. No one's going to take you away from me, ever again.'


	28. The Goddess' Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Kim Jisoo to become the Empress of Korea's Celestial Kingdom, her sisters decided to hold a ball for every available celestial. One problem, someone forgot to check if anybody sent out an invitation to the incoming Empress of Korea's Demonic Kingdom. And she's someone who can, well, rub everyone the wrong way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional
> 
> Consider this crack fic. Mentions of TV show characters.

Seoul, Korea

The entire kingdom is abuzz. Kim Jisoo is now of age to become the next ruler of the Korean region of the celestial realm. Every country's celestials are being invited. All Norse/Slavic gods and goddesses. The Greek pantheon. The druids. The Judeo-Christian divinities. The Islamic divinities. The Hindi, Buddhist, and Mayans. Every single one. Even the demons and devils were also invited. In fact, all those who are not of either angels or demons were invited. Demigods and nephilims were invited as well, since it is a huge event.

Jisoo is a beautiful woman with her unique beauty and personality. She has been considered an eligible bachelorette, but one problem. She refuses to be married off. Sure, celestials don't have to worry about reproducing or dying per se. They just enter the ether and always be reborn. Children are always born because of the cosmos' energy being in harmony between soulmates. Hell, even those who are homosexual don't have to worry about having children because of the cosmos.

It's just that Jisoo has decided she will not have an heir for herself and let the Cosmos decide how long she will be on the throne. That's not always a problem for even other countries had that throughout their respective histories. It's just unusual because Jisoo has already decided to never marry, even though she's lesbian. It made other deities in the region concerned because her younger sisters, Jennie, Rose, and Yeri were not yet ready for the diplomatic duties required of them, even though they are next in line for the throne. Plus, they were already married but the cosmos did not let them have children yet because they were just getting used to their respective marriages. Jennie got married to Jihyo, and both are Governors of a major town. Rose, an artist, is married to the Thai Princess Lisa. Yeri is married to Dahyun, with the former being Education Secretary and the latter Agriculture.

All of them loved their eldest sister, but even they were wondering if Jisoo would be married. Problem is, the cosmos acts in rather weird ways. It was a running joke when Jennie got married to Jihyo because the latter did a jump scare on the former that Jennie screamed so loudly that she cried. Yet, when Jihyo tried to comfort her, Jennie was trying to murder her. Turned out, that was when they ere soulmates. Potentially violent situation that became more affectionate.

Just a week ago, Jennie and Jihyo were going over the invitations in the royal chambers.

"Ok," Jennie said, "Got the Japanese Imperial deities, right?"  
  
"Sana, Momo, and Mina ready to party," Jihyo said, "But I warned them not to go overboard with the drinking. That's why they have their respective spouses with them."  
  
"Who'd thought they get married before Jisoo-nie?" Jennie asked.

"I know, right?" Jihyo said.

As thee two were going over the invitations, they were approached by Rose and Lisa.

"Got Australian/New Zealand folks all coming over," Rose said, "But they are also trying to see if Jisoo-nie will give a look to any of the now-of-age available daughters."  
  
Jennie just rolled her eyes. "Tell them don't blame any of us for them being turned down," Jennie said.

"Already told them," Rose said, "But, of course, even the Western regions are hoping to get in to the good graces with Jisoo."  
  
"How the hell are we gonna fight them off?" Lisa said, "Or Jisoo, for that matter?"  
  
Jihyo elbowed Lisa. "OW!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Don't say that," Jihyo hissed, "The last thing we need are the Lucifers to come out."  
  
The other three shivered. Lucian Morningstar was notorious for being a troublemaker, but at least everyone got along with him. To an extent.

"Is Lucian coming over?" Rose asked, "Maybe he can help."  
  
Even Lisa just gawked at the idea.

"ABOSLUTELY NOT!" Jennie exclaimed, "Remember when Lucian tried to set Jisoo up with one of his demonesses? Those two were ready to literally kill each other! Even Lucifer himself was shitting himself!"  
  
Rose just felt chills down her spine. She totally forgot about that one. Not even the Mayans could believe how dumb Lucifer was to do that. It was almost the literal apocalypse.

"Well," Rose said, "He's still invited, right?"  
  
Jennie sighed. "Of course he is," Jennie replied, "I know how much you and Lisa adore him, in spite of his troublemaking. Even Jisoo considers him an estranged but lovable pseudo brother."

"How about the Monkey King?" Lisa asked, "I can get him to bring over the Chinese deities."  
  
"Let's not worry about that for now," Jennie said, "Let's just focus on getting the invitations out. Make sure we bring out every monster, Titan, and animal spirt. But don't forget where the Yokais are. And make sure Anansi and the Thunderbird don't get in the same room. Those two nearly made all of the Mediterranean Seas literally dead. It took _months_ for all of the pantheons in that region to fix it."  
  
"But what about the Egyptian brothers?" Rose asked, "Set and Osiris are still trying fight each other anywhere they can."

Jihyo just groaned in frustration. "Don't let them race their goddamn ships across the stars, again! They made Baba Yaga herself nearly kill them into the ether."  
  
Jennie, Rose, and Lisa all just stood silent, knowing that was another mess that required Jisoo's diplomacy. It showed how well Jisoo could handle disputes.

"W-Well," Rose said, "Let's get Yeri and Dahyun, then. Let's see what they did."  
  
At that, everyone agreed. As the four were going off to see the other two, said people were having all the invitations sent out to the intended parties.

"Ok," Dahyun said, "Got the Hell region invites?"  
  
"Check," Yeri said.

"The North American tribes and shamans?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"The kingdoms of the Judaist, Christian, and Islamic?"  
  
"Check and double check!"

"The sub-continent? The Oceanias?"  
  
"All done."  
  
"African pantheon? Mediterranean regions?"  
  
"For sure done."  
  
"And the Mayan and Aztec?"  
  
"Double checked!"

"And their netherworld counterparts?"  
  
"All done!"

Dahyun and Yeri all were satisfied and they turned to the latter's cousin, Irene.  
  
"Ok, cuz," Yeri said, "Let's get your wife's chariots moving."  
  
Irene rolled her eyes. "It's my wife's security team. They're not to be sending out invites. Her sprit animals are doing the job."  
  
"Whatever, cuz," Yeri said, "You're just jealous that you don't get to be queen."  
  
Irene just rolled her eyes again. "Like I want to be Queen. Besides, I'm having fun with Wendy and her ambassador work."  
  
"You mean all the alone time?" Dahyun bluntly asked.

Irene just elbowed Dahyun in the side. The latter let out a mock cry of pain.  
  
"Ahh," Dahyun said, "Wifey, your cousin's mean."  
  
"Irene!" Yeri exclaimed.

"Don't tell me either of you pissed of cousin Irene again?" Jennie was heard.

The three women turned to see Jennie, Rose, Lisa, and Jihyo approach them.

"Hey cousins," Irene said as she hugged each of them.

"Got all the invites done?" Jihyo asked.

"All ready to go," Irene said, "Just waiting to send them out."  
  
"Perfect," Jennie said, "And you two checked everything?"  
  
Yeri and Dahyun both gave mock salutes. "All done, sis," Yeri said.  
  
"Ready to move them out," Dahyun said.

Jennie nodded and turned to the spirit animal brigade. "All of you, head out. And make sure the intended parties get the invites."  
  
The animals all bellowed out confirmation and they went out into the spiritual realms. Jennie turned back to the others.  
  
"Why doesn't Jisoo handle the invites?" Irene asked, "She's the Empress to be."  
  
"You know she hates parties," Lisa replied, "Plus, shopping is the worst."  
  
"Besides," Rose said, "She's handling the latest budget issues and territory disputes. She figures they're most important."  
  
"Well," Irene said with a bit of admiration, "At least she's prioritizing them. Still, she has to know she's the most desired eligible goddess around."  
  
"After you got taken off the market," Lisa teased, "How did you get off, no one knows."  
  
"Oh please," Irene mockingly said, "Like you and Rose were any better?"  
  
"HEY!" the two shouted.

"Ok, ok," Jennie said, "Let's go back inside. Still need to do preparations."  
  
At that, everyone left. Little did they know, they did forget one person. And it's not one they truly wanted to invite.

Every spirit animal went to each country's respective royal palaces to hand out the invites. Vampires. Werebeings. Zombies. Dragon Kings. Trolls. Dwarves. Elves. Ghosts. Yokai and other demonic beings. Angels. Shamans. Witch doctors. Fairies. Even grim reapers.

All were invited to the biggest coronation ceremony in recent memory. Well, except one. A month later, a Taiwanese demon was lounging in her room when she heard a knock on her door.

"Enter," the woman shouted.

A male demon walked in. He was of the royal guard.

"Pardon me, your highness," the demon said, "But aren't you supposed to be ready?"  
  
"Ready?" the demoness asked, "For what?"  
  
The guard looked confused. "Didn't you get the invite?" the guard asked.

The demoness turned and stood up from her chair. The guard looked nervous.

"I spent the entire month on a fucking retreat," the demoness said, "All because I wanted to beat up Luci!"  
  
"W-W-WIth all due respect, Empress," the guard said, "You got sick when walked through the sulfur forest. You do know how your powers can get heightened just by being a foot away."  
  
The demoness sighed. She remembered how she had trouble with that. For some reason, her powers get a bit more explosive when around sulfur.

"Anyway," the demoness said, "What's the invite?"

"To the Korean Empress' official coronation," the guard said, "Kim Jisoo is the new Empress."  
  
That made the Taiwanese demoness surprised. She was invited to the party of the year? And she didn't get one?

"What happened to that invite?" the demoness evenly asked.

The guard gulped. He knew she was mad. If there's one thing worse than her temper, it's her missing out on a party. She was notorious for being too much of a party animal.

"Um," the guard stuttered out, "I believe the invite was sent to all of the other realms. For some reason, we didn't get one. That might be due to the fact that palace was shut down and being repaired."  
  
The demoness was silent. Eerily silent. When the guard tried to speak, the demoness let out a scream. A very loud scream that broke mirrors to dust, shook her whole room and the palace. The staff and guards were all nervous. It's one of their Empress' infamous temper tantrums. After a solid minute, she finally stopped. The guard, for his part, stood his ground but when he look at the Empress, her eyes had fury in them.

"You mean to tell me," the Empress demon said, "That I didn't get invited to see the 'Goddess' first appearance as Empress? And one I have been trying to bed after her parents threw me out for trying to hook up with her sisters and their wives?!"  
  
The guard dumbly nodded. "Answer ME!" the Empress shouted.

The guard was startled. "Uh," the guard said, "Y-Y-Yes."  
  
At that, the Empress walked past the guard. "Get my entourage ready," the Empress said, "We're going."  
  
"Your highness?" the guard asked, "To where?"  
  
The Empress stopped at the doorway, with her back turned to the guard. With a smile she only kept away from him, she spoke. "To the Korean Palace. Now."

Meanwhile, Jisoo was found sitting in her chambers, getting herself fitted with her purple dress. She was beautiful as always. She heard a knock on the door.

"Enter," Jisoo said.

The door opened to reveal her friend, Kang Seulgi. She looked happy, but Jisoo didn't feel that way.

"Hey there," Seulgi said, "Or actually, hello, Empress Jisoo."  
  
Seulgi gave a small bow, which made Jisoo smile a bit. She was always considered emotionally distant because she took her royal duties seriously after her parents passed onto the ether. Jisoo truly shut down her artistic persona and became more of a politically minded individual. Compromise only when neither side budged. Or, make more to benefit yourself. Jisoo always knew that it was best to have each divine country work together to solve problems. It's just she couldn't solve her own problems.  
  
"I'm just waiting for this dress to be done," Jisoo said, "It's quite exhausting to have to watch the people work so hard for something frivolous. There's no need for a coronation party."  
  
"Wha?!" Seulgi exclaimed, "You're ascending the throne! And already proved yourself a masterful diplomat, and competent fighter! All of the people here, including your sisters, have helped to set up this party."  
  
"Don't get me wrong," Jisoo said, "I a glad to see everyone work hard, but it shouldn't be for me. I'm not the person to please regarding those in my kingdom. This dress should be for the woman who needs it for her own wedding. All the staff should be less focused on me and helping the people."  
  
The seamstresses couldn't believe how much Jisoo thought herself that low. Seulgi could sense it and saw the looks of disbelief on the seamstresses. Seulgi understood how Jisoo had a really warped sense of duty, in which she admirably cared about her subjects but oddly thought so little of herself that she thought it a waste of time to do anything for her when others could benefit. In short, she could focus on solving other people's problems, but not herself.

"Please excuse us," Seulgi ordered.

The stylists all bowed. "Yes, General Kang," they said.

Seulgi is the general of Korea's Warrior branch of the pantheon. She is still respected for putting down an organized group of criminals that threatened to cause war between Korea and India. Thankfully, both she and Jisoo were able to calm the situation.

Seulgi was now alone with her friend. Jisoo had a forlorn look. Seulgi sighed.

"Let me guess," Seulgi said, "You don't want to deal with the bachelorettes vying for you attention?"  
  
Jisoo sighed. "You know how I'm only friends with Chloe," Jisoo replied, "yet people think I'm dating or secretly dating women like her or Selena."  
  
"Hey," Seulgi said, "If anything, while I"m now with Jane, I admit that I wouldn't mind being connected to them if I was single."  
  
"Don't tell Jane that," Jisoo said with a small smile. It was rare for anyone, even those closest to her, to see her have any smile.

"Look," Seugi said as she stood next to Jisoo, "You just go out there and put on your best diplomatic hat. You just have to keep showing everyone how you're more than ready."  
  
Seulgi patted Jisoo's shoulder. Jisoo looked at Seulgi and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Bear," Jisoo said.

"Anytime, Chickpea," Seulgi said, "Now come on, let's get you to finish dressing up."  
  
Jisoo reluctantly nodded, and called back the stylists. After another half an hour, Jisoo was wearing the finest dress and shoes in the land. She thanked them all and the stylists were happy to be thanked by their Empress.

The two women then went off to join Jisoo's sisters and sister-in-laws. They all wore dresses as well.

"Look who finally showed up," Lisa teased, "You're gonna knock everyone off their feet."  
  
"Yah, Lalisa," Jisoo said while blushing, "That's not the point of this coronation party."  
  
"It's the truth," Dahyun said, "You're single. Of course people are gonna try to be your consort, if not fellow Empress."  
  
"We'll find out," Jisoo said.

"Let's go then," Jihyo said, "Everyone's coming in."  
  
"Ready?" Jennie asked.

Jisoo nodded. With that, Jennie opened the throne room doors. The crowd went silent, and Jennie walked out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Jennie said as she stopped, "It is my great honor and pleasure to introduce my older sister, the newly ascended Empress of Korea! Kim Jisoo!"  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered. The rest of the royal family walked out, and Jisoo was then the last to come out and the crowd took in the sight of the regal and beautiful new Empress. She gave smiles and greetings to each delegation and their royal leaders. Each member shook hands with her and she thanked them for coming.

Jisoo was now standing in front of the throne. After the clapping was done, Jisoo was approached by a royal priest, holding a beautiful crown. Jisoo knew she already sat at the throne and was crowned, but today was more formal. Jisoo knelt in front of the throne as the priest spoke.

"As you all are aware," the priest announced, "Kim Jisoo has been named Empress a month ago, but this is her first official appearance. She was already declared Empress without the pomp and circumstance of today."  
  
The audience laughed. The Kims also laughed, knowing that Jisoo was named Empress and it was broadcasted throughout the world. Today was to make it more official.

"Today," the priest announced, "Kim Jisoo, do you hereby accept your duty as Empress? To uphold the duty and responsibility of overseeing your kingdom's future? To know that the fate of your inhabitants is in your hands? To lead your people to a bright future?

"I do," Jisoo replied.

With that, the priest placed the crown on Jisoo's head. She then stood up and turned towards the audience. She was also given a scepter. With that, the priest turned towards the audience.

"Divine beings," the priest announced, "Demigods, gods, demons, and other denizens of the cosmos. I hereby introduce to you, her royal highness, Empress Jisoo!"  
  
The crowd burst into applause. After several moments, Jisoo then spoke.

"I know it will be difficult to accept me for being young," Jisoo said, "And I know I have been trained from birth, but unfortunately, it came a bit sooner than I thought. I gave up a normal life even though I am part of a royal family. But know this, I have no idea what the future holds, but regardless, we must always progress further to show that we can adapt. It will be a struggle, but one day, I hope to prove, all of us prove, that we can make an even brighter future for all of us. Not just in Korea, but the entire world. For every divine and hellish being. WE can continue to show that we are better together. Stronger together. We have all had differences but only come together when facing common threats like the Void. We must go beyond that, for if we are to truly move forward while appreciating the world we live in, we must come together and work towards a brighter future for every one of us, not just when a threat occurs, but for the betterment of all future generations. Let the cosmos bless us more as we strive to do so. Let it be known so."  
  
"So it shall" everyone cheered.

The audience clapped and Jisoo's sisters did so too. The festivities continued as everyone was trying to make their presence known to the young ruler. As Jisoo was talking to representatives from Lisa's homeland, a sudden blast of wind burst through the door. Everyone was stunned, and soldiers immediately approached the door. More surrounded the royal family as the security for the foreign delegations also surrounded their charges. Seulgi, as a general, stood in front of the Empress. After a brief moment, the wind died down.

Everyone was trying to gather their bearings, until a figure walked through the door. It was a woman with a dark black dress that covered her entire body, yet still left little to the imagination. She had dark coal black hair, and eyes that stared with a hint of malice and glee. She also had dark red heels She wore a black choker around her neck, that looked like a collar. She also had a sword on her left side. She was flanked by two soldiers. She had black feathered wings on her back, yet looked demonic.

The audience looked at her in shock. Jisoo looked at the woman, and recognized her immediately. After a brief moment, the taller woman saw her, and gave a slight smirk. For some reason, Jisoo blushed but hid it quickly.

"I hope I'm not late to the party," the woman said, "My invitation was lost."

At that, the entire party murmured in confusion. Jennie looked at Yeri and Dahyun.

"Guys," Jennie growled out, "Don't tell me you forgot to invite _her_?"  
  
At that, the two women were kind of whistling and looking elsewhere. Irene and Rose then pulled on their ears. The two yelped in priest.

"Ahahah," Yeri whined, "ok, ok. I swore we sent out invitations to all of the demonic and angelic figures."  
  
"I double checked it," Dahyun said, "There's no way we'd forget that."  
  
"But Chou Tzuyu?" Lisa asked with a bit of fright, "When did she become Empress of Taiwan's Demonic Kingdom?"

At that, Irene spoke. "Her parents stepped down, wanting to retire. Though, I'm surprised Tzuyu didn't make an announcement since she always likes to be the life of the party."  
  
The others were just shocked. While divine and hell beings didn't always get along, the Taiwanese nether region was actually well respected by both sides. They were considered top diplomats. Just that their daughter, Tzuyu, was the literal wild child. Not even succubi and inccubi wanted to be around her, as she was too crazy to some and could literally kill them.

"I can understand my parents not getting it," Tzuyu said, "As they were on vacation. But moi? I don't have one? I'm hurt."  
  
"OH BLOODY HELL!" someone with a British accent shouted.

Lucian Morningstar, aka Lucier, was stunned. Tzuyu was always a person who caused trouble at his club. He even had to ban her for not just bad behavior, but also beating up his staff. When the devil himself banned you, that was not a good sign.

"Regardless," Rose said, "We'd rather your parents only. You, Chou Tzuyu, are only here to cause trouble for everyone."  
  
At that, everyone agreed. Tzuyu was too young to be placed on the throne, yet her parents decided against the advice of even their most critical opponents.

"Awww," Tzuyu pouted, "And miss out on the 'Goddess' herself? Mmm, something very tasty's here, and I'm not just talking about the food."  
  
At that, even the most reserved of people couldn't believe at the boldness of the wild child of Taiwan's underworld.

"Let her stay," someone said.

At that, the crowd murmured and turned to the source.

"Empress?" Seulgi asked.

"Dones't matter," Jisoo said, "It was an honest mistake that happened. I wanted to focus on diplomatic matters. My parents spoke highly of yours. The least I could've done is make sure I reach out to you."  
  
At that, even Tzuyu herself was surprised. She didn't expect this woman to actually let her stay for the ceremony. In spite of her reputation.

"Jisoo?" Jennie asked, "A-Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive," Jisoo confidently said.

With that, she placed down Seulgi's arm. "You don't need your sword," Jisoo said, "Let me, please, general?"  
  
Seulgi briefly looked at her Empress, who had a confident look. Seulgi nodded, and Jisoo smiled a bit. She walked towards Tzuyu, who was still standing with a confident look. Every step Jisoo took was with grace but also confidence. As soon as Jisoo was within a couple steps of the taller woman, she stopped right in front of Tzuyu. The two had a stare down for a couple minutes.

"Be careful, Sooya!" Lisa said, "She might bite!"  
  
*SMACK

"OW!" Lisa shouted.

"Dumbass!" Jihyo and Rose said.

Ignoring the two, Jisoo held out her hand for a handshake. Tzuyu looked at the shorter woman's offer of greeting. Then she looked at Jisoo, who had an expectant look.

"It's alright if you don't to do such things," Jisoo said, "But please, as a greeting, I welcome you to the Korean Pantheon's abode. I am Empress Jisoo, newly crowned Empress of Celestial Korea."  
  
Tzuyu stared at the woman's dark eyes. As she stared into them, Tzuyu couldn't help but admire the older woman's rather bold move. She actually enjoyed it.

"Empress Tzuyu," she said as she also held up a hand, "Empress of Taiwan Nether Realm."

The Tzuyu took Jisoo's hand. Just as they were about to shake, a spark appeared. Literally.

A bright beam of light formed between the two women's hands. The room was lit up with a white light, and for a brief second, everyone shielded their eyes. Then, a dark beam of light appeared, and it streaked towards the ceiling, dispersing, and covering the entire throne room into pitch black darkness. After a moment, the white light appeared again and it lit up the room. The black light appeared again, though the throne room was again bright without the light. The dark light then swirled around and then it turned to white. Then it turned to black again. Finally, the two colored lights merged together into a sort of grayish orb of light. It settled down between the two women, who were still looking at each other even when everything was chaotic. The grey light then settled between the two and it split, each half being absorbed into the two women.

Jisoo and Tzuyu gasped, and they had a bit of dizziness. Their respective generals moved towards the two women. Everyone was gasping in shock. Jennie, Rose, and Lisa, however, were even more shocked.

"Was that-?" Rose asked, "Did I actually see that?"

"I-It was," Jennie responded, "But it can't be!"  
  
"No way," Lisa said, "That sort of thing between a goddess and a devil has not been seen for a millennia."  
  
Jihyo, Irene, Yeri, and Dahyun were also shocked, but speechless. Finally, Yeri spoke.

"Was that the cosmos' way of saying they were meant for each other?" Yeri asked.

At that, the entire audience was murmuring in shock. Even the devils were stunned. The wild child of Taiwan, Chou Tzuyu, fated/bonded to Korea's Kim Jisoo?  
  
There was a loud banging in the throne room. Everyone turned to the priest who just placed the crown on Jisoo.

"I'm sorry to say for those who were hopeful," the priest said, "But the Cosmos has indeed found a suitable match for both of them. It has been decreed ivy the Cosmos that Empresses Kim Jisoo and Chou Tzuyu are soul bonded for life! It is a greater day indeed for our Empresses!"  
  
At that, the entire audience went into a frenzy. All were talking or gossiping at the latest developments. It was certainly hard to believe that the Empress who would name someone else as an heir now is bonded to a truly wild Empress. Jisoo's sisters, however, were mad at the fact that of all the people to be bonded to their sister, it's Tzuyu? Sure, Jisoo named her sisters as next in line, but now Jisoo would have to be with Taiwan's Empress?  
  
"I can't believe it," Yeri said, "Forget being Korea's Empress. Jisoo's gonna have to be Taiwan's ruler. And the demon realm, no less."  
  
"I honestly wish she didn't name us next in line," Jennie said, 'We're not ready. At all."

"What's going to happen then?" Rose asked, "Is she going to still rule Korea, or -?"  
  
"At this point," Jennie said, "It doesn't matter. You're married to Thailand's Empress. Yeri and I will have to be the ones to take over should Jisoo decide to move to Taiwan. Hell, I'm not sure how we will live with such a wild person."  
  
"This is going to get crazy, won't it?" Yeri asked.

"It is," Jennie replied, "And I'm not sure how Jisoo's going to handle it, let alone us."  
  
"We're going to find out, won't we?" Rose said, "Plus, who knows, maybe Jisoo can get Tzuyu to settle down and move to Taiwan with her?"  
  
At that, Jennie and Yeri groaned. "If not even Tzuyu's own country can handle her," Jennie said, "I don't know how Jisoo will."  
  
"That's something to watch for," Yeri said, "That's for sure."  
  
At that, everyone agreed. At the same time, Jisoo and Tzuyu just stood in the middle of the throne room, still holding hands, and staring into each other's eyes. Both knew, that this was monumental, and neither is going to wait to find out what's next.


	29. Ah-ha-, Oh No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo had no idea how the hell she ended up in a random room. All she knew was she woke up with a massive headache and with a woman she certainly didn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before.

The young woman's eyes were starting to open up. She was feeling a massive hangover. The woman rubbed her eyes, and felt, almost naked?

Shocked, the woman sat up, and she noticed that she was still in her underwear. That's good, probably? The woman looked for her clothes, but then she noticed that it was in a room of some kind. How did she get here?!

"Oh good," a light voice said, "You're awake. I was worried you'd be dead."  
  
At that, the woman reached for a blanket.

'Don't worry about it," the voice said in a teasing tone, "I've already seen plenty. Though you were drunk out of your mind, you're a hell of a kisser, though. Can't believe your boyfriend ditched you for another woman."  
  
At that, the woman's eyes widened. 'Oh shit,' the woman said, 'I remember. I caught hm cheating on me. Again!'

"You really should pick better people around you," the voice said again, "You certainly deserve better, Kim Jisoo."  
  
At that, the woman, Jisoo looked, and saw-, another woman?

Jisoo took in the sight of the stranger. She was also a petite woman like her. The new person had short hair that was like a bob, and framed her heart shaped face well. Her brown eyes looked at her with what looked like care. The new person wore a tank top and a pair of yoga pants.

"You don't have to worry," the stranger said, "Lucky for you, I got you out of what would have been a bad situation. Those guys were not looking at you with a charitable mindset, so to speak."  
  
The Jisoo's eyes widened. She remembered. She wanted to drown her sorrows after finding her boyfriend cheating on her, again. This time, with her coworker, Irene. It broke her heart, and Jisoo ran off. She was unable to reach her sister, because she was out on vacation. Her other sisters were out somewhere else with their significant others. Jisoo went to a bar, and drowned her sorrows.

"Wait," Jisoo said with wide eyes, "Wh-Who are you?"  
  
Jisoo kept scooting back, worried about the stranger's intentions.

"You know," the woman said, "For a woman with a high business IQ, you really are dumb. I can't believe dad hired you the way you didn't recognize me."  
  
At that, Jisoo took in the sights of the woman. She was wracking her brain as to who was with her.

"Wh-Where am I?" Jisoo asked.

"My place," the woman said, "Lucky for you, the bar you were at is just a couple blocks from here."  
  
Jisoo was just shocked that she was not in some random guy's apartment, having his worst ways done to her, or worse. Jisoo shivered. She couldn't believe she was that careless.

"You know," the woman said, "If you just kept wailing how your boyfriend cheated on you, again, and with a coworker, in the same bed you sleep with him in, I'd find out the whole story of why you were there, pissed hammered."  
  
At that, Jisoo just couldn't do anything but cry. She just kept trying over the fact that her boyfriend of three years cheated on her, again. She kept letting him back in, but his promises of only being interested in her was nothing. Jisoo thought he loved her back.

The petite woman, though annoyed, walked over and provided a tissue to Jisoo. Said woman looked and saw the offered tissue.

"Here," the woman said, "Take this. Clean up, ok?"  
  
At that, Jisoo took the tissue and blew her nose. The woman picked up a trash can that just happened to be near the bed. Jisoo threw it out and she just kept on crying. Her tears were like waterfalls. The petite woman just patted her shoulder.

"Yah," the woman said, "stop crying, ok? It seems to me that this guy was a real shit."  
  
"But I love him!" Jisoo exclaimed, "I truly love him!"  
  
"If you do love him," the woman said, "Why the hell did you let him take advantage of you?"  
  
Jisoo looked at the woman with confusion. "Wh-What do you mean?" Jisoo asked in between sniffles.

The petite woman rolled her eyes. "Come on," the woman said, "Even my dead grandma could tell you that the guy was emotionally abusive towards you. He was just guilt tripping you every time you tried to leave him, or you try to hang out with friends or family, and yet he just kept trying to get you to spend more time with him. How did that work out? Especially when he's got money of his own, and he goes out spending time with someone else. When's the last time you got treated like a princess? Or even a girlfriend?"  
  
Jisoo was going to get mad at the stranger's presumptions, but then she thought about it. Her ex(?)-boyfriend was someone who only spent time with her whenever she tried to get him to meet her family. Jisoo's sisters didn't like him, and their parents didn't like him. The guy was rich, but he never even tried to spend lavish things on her. Granted, Jisoo didn't ask for much but she was pretty vain in loving how he used to spend money on her early on in their relationship. Then, all of a sudden, he started to be distant. Only caring whenever she tried to have her friends meet up with her or whenever her family arrives. Jisoo always asked him to go out to something romantic, or even have sex, but he always said he was too busy with his investment company. And when he does spend time with her, he just doesn't try.

Jisoo knew the guy was flaky at best, but she didn't believe that it was worse. The first time she saw him cheat on her, it was a fellow intern when he was having dinner with a random woman. That went on for a couple weeks. Then, the second time was when he was seeing an ex. The third time, he was seeing a woman who was already with a boyfriend of her own. Now, the latest is with Jisoo's coworker. In the apartment Jisoo and her boyfriend shared.

Jisoo thought he loved her. In fact, she didn't come from money, but she thought he loved her.  
  
"Ironic, isn't it?" the woman asked, "That instead of you being accused of being a gold digger, he's the guy who took advantage of a woman who came from nothing. He didn't care about your love for him. Only himself."  
  
At that, Jisoo stood up, not caring that she was still in her bra and panties. "Who the hell are you to tell me about my love for him?! How can you say I didn't love him back or he does love me!?"  
  
The woman sighed. She stood up and walked in front of her. Jisoo was surprised, but she stood her ground.

"Because," the woman said dangerously close to Jisoo, "You don't realize how you missed out on leaving him sooner. For someone better and that person was in front of you the whole time."  
  
Jisoo was very confused, but she put that to the side for now.

"I got to go," Jisoo said, "Please, tell me my clothes are still wearable."  
  
The stranger just sighed, and nodded her head. "I had them washed. They're in the bathroom."  
  
The woman pointed towards the direction of the bathroom. Jisoo said 'Thank you' and walked into it. After the door was closed, the stranger shook her head. She cannot understand how someone as smart as Jisoo, or at least caring, could be so dumb about letting that guy back into her life, again. Luckily, she didn't see any signs of physical abuse. That would be worse, but the woman just couldn't help but feel not so much pity as much as sadness. Jisoo really deserved better, but the woman knew that she cannot do anything to help Jisoo until she asks for it.

Meanwhile, Jisoo turned on the shower. She had to admit, for a modest looking apartment, it was built nicely. Jisoo took a shower, and felt relaxed. She didn't feel like she was burdened again. She got out of the shower feeling refreshed, but she then started thinking about what to do next with her boyfriend. She really didn't want to deal with that guy again.

As she put on her clothes, she realized something. She's supposed to be at work!

"Shit!" Jisoo said as she hurriedly put on her clothes.

She ran out of the bathroom and saw the woman dressing up. Jisoo was stunned. She was admiring her body like it was the most precious thing in the world. The smooth skin. The-

"Are you gonna keep staring?" the stranger asked, "Or do you want to help dress me? Maybe undress me, since we have to be at work?"  
  
At that, Jisoo was shaken out of her distraction. Then, she realized something.

"Wait," Jisoo said, "How do you know who I am?"  
  
At that, the woman had finished dressing up in her very nice business suit. Jisoo wore a simple suit since she is still an associate stockbroker. The petite woman just smiled.

"I work at the same place as you," the woman said, "Mingyu Stocks."  
  
Jisoo's eyes widened in shock. She didn't expect that at all. She didn't even recall seeing the woman in front of her.  
  
"A-Are you also a hedge fund manager?" Jisoo asked.

"Something like that," the woman said with a small smile, "Come on. We're gonna be even later than usual."  
  
At that, Jisoo was provided her purse and the woman lead her out. They reached a very nice looking luxury car and the petite woman let Jisoo into the car first like a gentlewoman. Jisoo was surprised, but she didn't think much of it. She didn't care so much about luxury. The petite woman got into the driver seat, and they drove off. After discussing a bit about what their interests were, they played K-Pop songs like Girls Generation and 2ne1. Jisoo loved those groups and so did the stranger.

After a half an hour, they reached the building. After parking the car in the lot, the two women went into the building. The petite woman was able to get both of them in to the building with ease, telling the security guards, who bowed to her, that Jisoo was with her. Jisoo and the guards were definitely surprised, but she was let through. After a few minutes, the were waiting for the elevator. Jisoo turned to the woman next to her.

"Thank you," Jisoo said, "For, um, helping me?"  
  
The petite woman looked back and just smiled brightly. "Anytime you need someone to help you with your ugly drunk crying, I'm there."

Jisoo blushed, but then, the elevator dinged. The two got onto the empty elevator and pressed the floors they were going to drop off. Jisoo worked on the fourth floor, and she bowed to the woman and thanked her before leaving. The woman said 'bye' in return. If Jisoo stayed a bit longer, she would've noticed the woman passing the 8th floor.

Jisoo arrived at her desk rather late, and her coworkers noticed.

"Yo, Soo," Wendy said, "You ok? We heard from Irene."  
  
Jisoo just shivered. This is not how she wanted to find out.

"I caught him," Jisoo started.

"With Irene," Rose said, "With Taku. Seriously, unnie. You should've ditched him a long time ago."  
  
"I know," Jisoo said, "But-"  
  
"No buts," Kai, Jennie's boyfriend said, "You aren't going back to him."  
  
"I wasn't planning on it," Jisoo said.

That shocked her coworkers. All the time, Jisoo would just let him back. Now, Taku may have finally lost her.

"Really?" Wendy and Rose asked at the same time.

"Really," Jisoo said, "Though, did Irene tell you-?"  
  
"I told them the truth," a voice said.

Everyone turned to see Irene, with a guilty look.

"I have to do this quick," Irene said, "I had no idea, honestly, no idea, that you were with him. He said you wanted your relationship kept on the low. He said you weren't paying attention to him. After finding out that he's done this before, mainly from your roommates, Rose and Wendy, when they found me post-sex. When they told me, had I known, I would've just gotten rid of him. I'm sorry."  
  
Irene actually bowed when she said that. Jisoo, honestly, was surprised.

"Th-Thank you," Jisoo said, "But you don't have to apologize, unnie."  
  
"It's ok," Irene said as she stood up, "Besides, the least I can do is get you a new place. Unless you can afford to live on your own."

That's true, Jisoo thought. Jisoo's lives in a small apartment with her roommates, but honestly, she didn't want to leave them. She loved having those dorks with her.

"I'm ok," Jisoo said.

Irene faintly smiled. "Thank you for hearing me out. Oh, and the boss wants to see you immediately on the 8th floor. I think you may have finally gotten a promotion, or at least a raise. You've been here three years, but have shown everyone what you can do. Go get them."  
  
Jisoo smiled widely, and her coworkers also silently cheered. "I'll head there now."  
  
"Good luck," Irene said.

"Get 'em, unnie!" Rose said, "Fighting!"

"I'll let your sister know if you're alive after this," Kai said.

Jisoo rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the confidence," Jisoo said.

"Don't listen to him," Wendy said, "Go on."

Jisoo smiled at them and they smiled back. Jisoo went to the elevator and looked at Irene.  
  
"What floor did you say it was, 8th?" Jisoo asked.

"Got it," Irene said, "Go get them."  
  
Jisoo nodded and went to the elevator. She was able to get on the first available one and pressed the '8'. After a quick upward climb, Jisoo got off of it. The eighth floor is the CEO's floor. Honestly, no one ever saw the person. In fact, it was kept quiet. Kind of odd, Jisoo thought, but whatever.

Jisoo approached a desk, and saw two people there, a man and a woman.

"Hello," Jisoo said, "I'm Kim Jisoo. I was called up."  
  
The woman looked up, and had a smile. "Ah, Kim Jisoo," the woman said, "I'm Mina. The CEO is waiting for you. Jin?"  
  
At that, the man, Jin, looked up and stood up. "On it," he said.

He knocked on the door, and was told to enter. He peeked his head in and said something. A short time later, he came back.

"The CEO will see you now," Jin said, "Please."  
  
Jisoo thanked them and she went to the door. She was let in, and the door closed. The office was big but not overly spacious. Only making the best use of the floor. She saw the desk and the chair was turned around.

"You can come up more," a female voice said.

For some reason, Jisoo thought it sounded familiar. Jisoo didn't pay much attention to it. She walked up to the desk, and stood in front of it.

"Hello," Jisoo said as she bowed, "I am-"  
  
"Kim Jisoo," the female voice said again, "I'm well aware."  
  
Jisoo felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She definitely wasn't hallucinating, right? The chair turned around, and what she saw was-

"You?!" Jisoo exclaimed.

Sitting in the desk is the same woman who took her into her home and helped her last night and this morning. The woman had a faint smile.

"Indeed," the woman said.

Jisoo was absolutely stunned. She couldn't have been in the home of the CEO, could she?

"Told you we work in the same place," the woman said.

Jisoo shook herself out of her confusion, and she then saw on the desk a placard saying 'Mingyu, Ahin. C.E.O.'.

Jisoo's mouth dropped in shock. She was standing in front of the company's head honcho?

"Take a picture," Ahin said, "It'll last longer."  
  
Dumbfounded, Jisoo looked at the woman, who now had a stoic look. Jisoo was just confused. First off, why she wanted her? Second, why help her?

"I know you've got questions," Ahin said as she stood up.

Ahin then walked towards Jisoo, who just stood still. Like this morning, Ahin stood really close to Jisoo.

"And believe me," Ahin said, "I've got questions too. Would you like to find out with me?"  
  
Jisoo, for whatever reason, just nodded. "Y-Yes."  
  
Ahin let out a wide smile, which Jisoo noticed.

"Then pleasure to meet you," Ahin said, "Kim Jisoo."  
  
Jisoo just gulped. She couldn't help but feel rather, on fire, being around her. "Pleasure's all mine," Jisoo said, "CEO-"  
  
"Ahin," she said.

"Huh?" Jisoo said.

"When in private," Ahin said, "Call me Ahin."  
  
"O-Ok," Jisoo said, "Ahin."  
  
Ahin smiled wider than earlier and Jisoo couldn't help but feel entranced by this woman's smile, and she just wanted to take in more. And Ahin couldn't help but feel that she now finally gets to know more about the woman that has caught her attention.

This will be a ride for everyone involved.


	30. The Angelic Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo has been in an abusive relationship for most of her young adult life, her boyfriend controlling everything and damaging her. Sana is the neighbor who has always loved her from afar, knowing Jisoo may not love her back. Sana has witnessed what has happened to Jisoo but could not do anything because the boyfriend is keeping Jisoo trapped. When it all seems hopeless, it is the point where things change. The only question is this: is it for better or worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictionalized.
> 
> Mentions of every kind of abuse possible, along with mentions of violent crimes.
> 
> If you have been through something similar or know someone who has gone through it, and you feel uncomfortable about this, you don't have to read.

*SMACK

"You useless cunt!" a man shouted, "What the hell am I keeping you here for!? You're only good for a fuck, Kim Jisoo, and yet you can't even do that!?"  
  
The young woman, Jisoo, was laying on the floor. She didn't move because she has been through this all the time for the past few years. Jisoo's' face now is all red on her left side, and it looked like handprint. Jisoo's also holding her stomach, hoping he won't literally kick her while she's down. All the while, her 'boyfriend' has been ranting angrily.

"You better clean up this mess!" the man shouted, "Understood!?"  
  
The man didn't bother to wait for a response as he left her lying on the ground. Jisoo waited for him to leave, and after about five minutes, she heard the car being driven off. She figured he was going out drinking or sleeping with another woman. That was something she has been aware of for at least a couple years. Jisoo couldn't do anything, however, because she has no one to turn to and she is isolated. Her coworkers know nothing about her personal life. Jisoo was supposed to go to medical school but just after high school, she lost her parents. She has no other family. And her boyfriend, who even her then friends questioned about, seemed to have suddenly turned into a monster. Or was he always like this? Regardless, over time, he made her cut off everyone and everything, guilt tripping her, whatever. He was someone who just took what he wanted from her. Once even raping her just a couple weeks ago. Except he didn't care. She was sleeping in bed, but he bursted into the room, completely aware of what he was doing. There was no question about his awareness. He hurt her so badly that Jisoo had trouble walking, that her coworkers at the cafe she works part-time for thought she was injured. Not too far from the truth.

Her only other form of contact is a neighbor next door who just moved in a couple months ago. The person is a Japanese woman, about her height with long brown hair and a beautiful heart shaped face. Her mouth turned into a wide smile whenever Jisoo saw her. She always dressed beautifully, somehow making herself even look cute with regular sweats. Jisoo, however, rarely talked to her. And it's not like she can talk to her. Her boyfriend was very controlling.

Jisoo got up and got a broom and dustpan. The vacuum broke and she has to get one soon. Otherwise, the same thing again. Jisoo managed to clean everything up, but just as she dumped out the trash, she felt a sickness overcome her. She ran to the bathroom, and vomited. For the past few days, she has been feeling sick. Luckily for her, her boyfriend didn't bother to ask and just wanted nothing to do with her. Ironic, isn't it, that when she needs a bit of help he completely ignores her, yet that is what keeps her away, even for a short time, from his wrath.

Jisoo went to shower, seeing the bruises and the marks he left on her. None of them were accidents, yet she knew no one can help her. His word against hers, especially when he is from a well off family. And he has become the manager of his family's company branch in Seoul. Jisoo had no where to go. Her boyfriend's family has not been helpful, basically tolerating her presence since it's a family member. Though, the daughter, Wendy, was always friendly with her. Doubtful, though, that she knew what was going on. Jisoo always wore long sleeve clothes or tried to cover up everything with make up. Scarily enough, her boyfriend made sure to not leave obvious marks.

Jisoo sat down on the floor of the shower, crying her eyes out. She wished she had her parents back. She wished her big sister was around. Her big brother. Her friends. She lost contact with them after college. Her attempts to get out were stopped because he took control of her life. She never felt so helpless, if more so than before.

As she got out of the shower, since the water got cold, she put on her nightgown. The only one she has, because her boyfriend wanted to have her all to himself. Jisoo couldn't do a thing to resist as he would beat her over it. As she walked across the hall, in a very sheer nightgown, she managed to walk past one of the glass windows, and saw the neighbor talking on the phone. The Japanese woman.

Jisoo ponderd what was her name. Mina? No, that was part of her last name. Something 'Tozaki?' The woman was walking around in her yoga pants and tank top, looking beautiful as always. Jisoo must have stared for a bit longer than she intended, for the woman saw her. Jisoo tried to walk away, but the woman waved. Jisoo, hesitantly, waved back and then walked off. Once she was away from the windows, she ran to the bedroom. She didn't bother locking it. She knew _he_ would find a way in. All she could do is bring up a blanket, and just hold a pillow. Crying.

-At the same time up to that point

_"Seriously, Sana," _a woman's voice was heard, _"You need to find yourself a woman, fast. Otherwise-"_

"Mom and dad will set me up with someone," the woman, Sana, said.

_"Exactly!"_ the woman said, _"And I don't want to be the one running a smokescreen for you to play around."_

Sana rolled her eyes. "One, I don't think that's what the saying is for creating a distraction for someone else. And two, I'm not interested in dealing with my parents trying to set me up with a random person, again."  
  
"_Don't worry_," the woman said again, "_you'll find that someone. Besides, who's the woman you've got your eyes on?_"  
  
Before Sana could reply, she turned and saw her neighbor, the quiet Jisoo. Wearing a rather revealing sheer nightgown, all white. Sana saw Jisoo staring at her, and Sana couldn't help but admire her beauty, even with the beatings she saw her take.

Yes, Sana saw tonight. She was able to view from a distance, and wished she could've done something. The problem was that she heard one time from another neighbor that someone did try to call the police, but the guy managed to buy his way out of it. In fact, the rumor was that there were prior incidents that sporadically occurred and all were swept under the rug. And there were people in the neighborhood who thought they saw Jisoo with possible bruises.

Sana couldn't believe it, but she knew that there was no way to do anything unless something occurred. All Sana could do was watch, but she refused to do nothing. She always made sure to have her phone ready to record, making sure no one saw her, especially the guy. She knew his kind, and knew of him. Unfortunately, she also knew of his family. A powerful one, but she refused to back down, especially when she is from a family that is capable of fighting back in the best way possible.

It's just tonight, her phone rang, and she had to quickly act fast to avoid being caught. It was a cousin of hers, and one she didn't want to talk to knowing what it would be discussed.

"I haven't found someone yet, Shiori," Sana said, "But I promise, if all goes right, she'll be with me. Loved beyond belief."  
  
"_Always the romantic_," the woman, Shiori said, _"Sounds like you've found someone, huh?_

Sana, however, was not paying attention. She was staring at the beautiful, if not damaged, woman in front of her. After what seemed like hours, Sana gave a wave at Jisoo. After a hesitation, Jisoo did the same, and walked away. Sana swore she saw Jisoo almost get out of view, only to sprint to the room. Sana always wondered what she can do, feeling helpless. She remembered one night that she saw the boyfriend just stomp into the house. It was dark, and Sana was actually sleeping in the living room after watching 'Netflix'. She heard the car come in, and saw him just stomp into the home next door. She couldn't see what was happening, as the man just walked into the house, turning on the lights for a bit, and then turning them off as he walked into the bedroom. She didn't want to know what might have happened, but she knew it wasn't good.

In fact, one time, she saw Jisoo being dragged by the arm by her boyfriend, and he just didn't care. The man just pulled Jisoo out of the car and basically hauled her across the driveway. Sana happened to be walking by, and saw the scene. As she was going to say hi, the boyfriend just told her off.

"None of your business," the man said, "Come on, Jisoo."  
  
Sana felt sick when he said that, and she saw the couple go into the house. She knew it was impossible to hear what was going on, but she always saw the evidence. In fact, the next day, she saw Jisoo walk out with a busted lip. Sure, no one can tell just by that alone, but Sana saw that there was a handprint of some sort around the back of her neck. Sana tried to ask what happened, but Jisoo just walked off. Sana cannot understand how she could go anywhere without a car, and saw Jisoo go to a car lift service. Sana was approached by the neighbors, a middle aged man and his wife, who told her that there was nothing they can do. He's powerful enough to bury you and none of them have the ability to help. It was just how he got away with it.

Sana felt an internal rage build up within her. From that day forward, Sana swore to find a way to get Jisoo out of that hellhole. And, she made sure she wouldn't be left defenseless when the guy would try to ruin Sana's life, because she knew how to play dirty against dirty players.

_"-are you?"_ Shiori's voice asked, _"Sana? Yo, Minatozaki!"_

Sana was shaken out of her reverie. "Uh, oh," Sana said, "Sorry. Just got lost. You were saying?"

_"I was asking are you going to Mina's engagement party in a couple months?"_ Shiori asked, _"You know how excited she is that she's getting married to the love of her life before you."_

Sana rolled her eyes. "Whatever," Sana said, "I'll be there."  
  
_"Ok!"_ Shiori excitedly yelled, causing Sana to pull her phone away from her ear, _"Just make sure you have someone with you. Sayonara!"_

"Sayonara," Sana said.

The call ended, and she turned to see the lights being off. After getting a glance over the area, Sana went to her room, and looked at the shelf. She saw the lamp shade, and pulled it off. She knew that guy was always spying on her. In fact, she acted under the assumption that others in the area were being spied on. When she found the camera after someone at work saw a video of her showering, she was pissed.

She immediately got her IT people on it, and got a security expert. It was found that someone put in spy cameras. Sana knew that there was something bad about that guy, but worse than perverted. So, with that, she decided to fight fire with fire. She got one of her best friends, Chaeyoung, and made sure to have security updated. And the fact that she was able to find out who was running such a sick scheme.

The sick guy was busted, and last she heard, he was hiding. The guy was not interested in spending the rest of his life behind bars. And she knew that guy was doing everything he can to avoid it.

For now, Sana got her friend to make anyone think she was being spied on. Blocking the signal, and, most importantly, she had the signal traced. She knew who it was, and suspected. So she made sure that the guy would always be followed. She had ways of doing it. She made sure that the guy's movements were tracked. And, most importantly, she made sure to find out where the signal was coming from, making sure that it would not be tracked back. Perhaps, most importantly, the jamming signal would be blocked in case the guy tried anything. She knew that recent events precipitated more caution, especially when it comes to a person's home. What Sana did, though, was make sure she found out who else was spying on unsuspecting victims. And, perhaps, she can find a way to help Jisoo.

She refused to let her goddess be held down anymore.


	31. The Angelic Savior II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from the prior chapter, a week has passed since that night. Jisoo is working at the cafe she works part-time and while working, she is unexpectedly approached by Sana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional.
> 
> Made a little change in the prior chapter, but same idea.
> 
> Again, there are mentions of all kinds of abuse and violent acts. If this upsets you, because you were in such a thing or know someone who was, then it's within your right to stop reading. This shouldn't have too much mention but still, just to give you all forewarning since i forgot to do so last time and that was my fault.

One week has passed since that night. Luckily for Jisoo, her boyfriend didn't do anything. She was up late just expecting something, but thankfully he was not in the mood to do anything. In fact, he acted all sweet, which was not something he usually does as he always takes out his anger on her, but she knew it was just a front. Thankfully, Jisoo didn't have to go through another night of hell, but she knew it was fleeting.

The usual nightmare continued throughout the week, as she unfortunately threw up in the bathroom, and her boyfriend only talked down to her and belittled her. What's worse, Jisoo had to deal with her boyfriend's 'friends'. Always making her do sexual acts on him, and him forcing them on her. In addition, her boyfriend made her have sex with all of his friends, no matter how many there were. What's worse, they even brought other women to do the same thing. They even made Jisoo and another woman be tied together while it all happened. It was as if Shuyo wanted to do this all along, and what's worse, they filmed it all. It was worse than hell for Jisoo, as she was just psychologically damaged since the loss of her parents.

Jisoo thought about killing herself but she never went through with it. She just knew he wouldn't care, and knew that he would blame it on her. Plus, Jisoo always dealt with anxiety and it affected her so badly during the time she was in college. And she unwittingly played into his hands when she went to him for comfort after losing her parents. Her friends didn't contact her because he had her cut them off. Jisoo hoped that one day she can find the strength to get out but she has nowhere to go.

Jisoo did work while in her only year of college, but she had to leave when her parents died. And she was only lucky to work at the cafe/bakery because her boyfriend realized it would be bad if she just stayed at home. Sad, isn't it, that this was her only freedom.

JIsoo was working the cash register at the cafe owned by a nice middle aged couple. Their daughter, Nayeon, is working as a financial analyst. She was able to make a bit of a friendship with her, but Jisoo never really got to talk to her a lot. The couple said they hoped Nayeon's girlfriend would propose. Jisoo was surprised, but didn't really care as she saw how happy the two were when she saw them one time. Jisoo wished that she had that happiness, but she thought they wouldn't care about her issues because she deserved to be in that hell. She wished she didn't end up with her boyfriend, or even if she had a girlfriend who did the same thing, she would never want to be in that situation again.

Nayeon's girlfriend, Daeha, always tried to talk to her but Jisoo immediately shut down when mention of her boyfriend came up. Jisoo always came up with some excuse, and fortunately, Daeha was too busy since she's working at her parents' fashion store. Jisoo always turned down Daeha's offers of clothing, as she never was a fashionable person. That's kind of true because of her situation, and she didn't want to drag Daeha or anyone else into it.

As of now, it was quiet since it's the early afternoon. The lunch hour has slowed down, and the bosses wanted to let Jisoo eat. They had another person, Nancy, a freshmen in college, working the register since she just came to help. Jisoo was trying to read a book when she suddenly felt nauseated. She ran for the backdoor, and vomited what she just ate. After she was cleared, Jisoo leaned on the wall, and took a few breaths. What's going on with her?

Jisoo took a moment more and walked inside. She was approached by the owner, Mr. Im.

"Jisoo-ssi?" Mr. Im asked, "What's wrong? Are you alright?"  
  
"Just a little tired," Jisoo replied, "I just got over a fever, remember?"

Mr. Im didn't look convinced, but he said nothing about it.

"Want to help Nancy?" Mr. Im asked, "I know it's not busy, but-"  
  
"Say no more," Jisoo said with a smile, "And I'll help with the baked goods."  
  
"Appreciate that," Mr. Im said with a smile.

The Ims were strict but they also had concern for their employees. It's good that Jisoo had them for the time being she was out of that house. Jisoo walked inside and joined Nancy at the counter.

"Hey Nancy," Jisoo said.

"Hi, unnie," Nancy said, "You ok?"  
  
Jisoo nodded in confirmation. "I'm ok," Jisoo said.

"You look flushed," Nancy said in concern.  
  
"Just tired," Jisoo said, "I'll check the ovens and the coffee."  
  
"I'll do the tables," Nancy offered, "You need a sit down. Besides, it's gotten boring with the slow down."  
  
"Sure," Jisoo said.

Nancy went to clean the tables while Jisoo was checking the ovens. She saw the bread rising and the timer was still going. She also checked the other baked goods available. She then heard the door bell ring as someone walked in.

"Hello," Nancy greeted, "Welcome to 'Im Bakes'. Jisoo will take your order if you aren't doing take out."  
  
"I appreciate it," a woman said.

Jisoo was coming back from the back of the bakery when she saw-

"Jisoo, hi," the woman said.

Jisoo was stunned. She saw her neighbor, Sana. Wearing a black blouse, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of Converse Sneakers. She also had a pari of sunglasses held on top of her head. Her brown hair tied into a braid.

"Oh," Jisoo said, "M-Miss Sana."  
  
Sana quirked an eyebrow. "Miss?" Sana said, "I'm not _that_ old, am I?"

Jisoo unexpectedly blushed. She felt embarrassed, but not in a bad way. For some reason, in spite of the lack of contact with the woman, Jisoo felt a bit lighter. Jisoo couldn't really talk to someone because of what her boyfriend has done.

"S-Sorry," Jisoo said, "I don't really-"  
  
"It's ok," Sana quickly said, "I'm not offended. Just call me Sana, ok?"  
  
Jisoo nodded. "Ok, M-, I mean, Sana."  
  
Sana gave a small smile, finding it rather cute Jisoo was this shy. If only she could get Jisoo to show that more. The two just stood quietly for a few moments, not realizing that Nancy was eyeing with them with a critical, if not teasing, eye.  
  
"Mhm," Nancy called out, "Jisoo unnie, don't you need to take her order?"  
  
At that, Jisoo was shaken out of her thoughts. "Oh, yes," Jisoo said, "What would you like?"  
  
"A blueberry scone," Sana said, "And a cheese danish. And a medium cup of hazlenut coffee, two creams."

"Sure thing," Jisoo said.

Jisoo quickly checked for the last scone, and then heard the oven bell 'ding'.

"Ah," Jisoo said, "Latest batch of baked goods are done."  
  
"I have it," Mr. Im called out.

The middle aged man and his wife pulled out the newest batch of bread and desserts. There was a cheese danish batch pulled out.

"Perfect timing," Mrs. Im said, "You just got the latest fresh one."  
  
Sana clapped like a seal who is happy. Jisoo took a paper wrap and had the danish put into the same bag as the scone. She also went to get the coffee order. After that, she rang up the total.

"6.75," Jisoo said.

Sana took out a couple bills. "Keep the change," Sana said.

Jisoo rang up the cash register, and provided the receipt.

"Thank you," Jisoo said.

"Thank you," Sana said, "See you around, right?"  
  
Jisoo froze on the spot. She knew that she shouldn't try to say anything, because she knew her boyfriend would find out and punish her.

"Um," Jisoo stuttered, "I only work part-time here. And, you know, my boyfriend is always needing me at home."  
  
Jisoo hoped to give a good excuse. Sana, for her part, knew she was lying about the last part, but she didn't call out Jisoo on it.

"That's ok," Sana said, "I work too. I just happen to work for a non-profit for sustainable living. You should check it out."  
  
Jisoo just gave a simple nod. "O-Ok."  
  
Sana smiled again, and took her order. "Good bye for now," Sana said.

"Bye," Jisoo said, "And thank you."  
  
Sana walked out of the bakery, leaving only Jisoo to her thoughts.

"Well now," Nancy said, "I think she was hitting on you. She seemed interested."  
  
Jisoo was pulled out of her reverie, but not for Nancy's teasing about Sana being interested. But the word 'hitting'. Nancy didn't hear a response, and just tapped Jisoo's shoulder. Jisoo jumped up a bit and yelped.

"Yah!" Jisoo exclaimed.

"Whoa," Nancy said with her hands raised in surrender, "You're always jumpy! Geez, I'm just kidding. Though, she is a good looking woman. I don't mind if any woman would date her. She's quite a catch."  
  
"Maybe better than that boyfriend of your," Mrs. Im said, "Always ignoring you. Goodness, you should be with someone who appreciates you more."  
  
Jisoo just bowed down her head. How right Mrs. Im was when she said Sana seemed better for her than her boyfriend, except it wasn't for neglecting her. The total opposite occurred, the worst kind.

"Well," Mr. Im said, "You can go now. Your shift's over. We'll see you in a couple days, yeah?"

Jisoo bowed and said 'Thank you' to the couple. She said good bye to Nancy, who said it back. Jisoo changed and went to the bus stop. She knew that her boyfriend was going to be in one of his moods, but there was nothing she can do.

She got back to the house, and was ready to again deal with the same cycle. She opened the door, and-

"About time," her boyfriend said, "Hurry up."  
  
Jisoo just silently walked inside, and closed the door. She then saw her boyfriend's sister, Wendy, sitting at the table. She was surprised, though Wendy gave a wide smile.

"Hi Jisoo," Wendy said as she approached her.

Wendy gave a brief hug, which made Jisoo stand still. She hesitantly hugged her back.

"Hi Wendy," Jisoo said, "When did you get here?"  
  
"I'm just here for a moment," Wendy said, "Thought I just stopped by. Mom and dad want to know what Shuyo is doing lately for his company. They're anxious about its viability."  
  
"Oh," Jisoo said. She honestly had no idea about a business, so she just played along.

"Oh is right," Shuyo said, "I need to show mom and dad that their newest office is going to do well."

Jisoo just dumbly nodded, and then Wendy looked at her watch.

"Oh no," Wendy said, "I have to go. I'll catch up with you later, ok? And please, Jisoo, call me, ok? We don't get to talk much."  
  
"I-I'll try," Jisoo said, knowing that Wendy will not stop asking and her boyfriend will be very annoyed.

"Ok then," Wendy said, "I'll see you later. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Wendy," Jisoo said.

Wendy showed herself out the door, not realizing what goes on afterwards. Jisoo just stood, waiting for Shuyo to do anything. It was an awkward silence.

"Get yourself to the kitchen," Shuyo said, "now."  
  
"Yes, Shuyo," Jisoo meekly said.

Jisoo just walked with her vision focused only on getting to the kitchen. Luckily for her, Shuyo didn't do anything. Jisoo started cooking and made dinner. For the rest of the night, Jisoo just sat in silence while Shuyo was just rambling on and on about his latest 'conquest'. Jisoo really didn't know why Shuyo had to keep her around, but it seems like he was trying to demean her. And it worked.

Jisoo didn't say anything, and for the rest of the night, Jisoo was just silent. Thankfully, Shuyo wasn't interested in having sex with her tonight. Jisoo would go to sleep, but before that, she saw that Sana's house's lights were off. She probably was out somewhere, but Sana wasn't able to see Jisoo being dragged by the hair tonight, just because Shuyo wanted to show who's boss. Yet, while she was trying to sleep, she thought about the neighbor who showed a bit of kindness to her. And she kept thinking about Sana's smile. Jisoo, for the first time in a long time, slept peacefully. If only for a short tme.

For the next month, Jisoo saw the Japanese woman once a week, at random times, at the bakery. It was small talk, but Jisoo enjoyed it the most as it was a way of escaping her nightmare. Outside of that, though, she was still dealing with vomiting. And worse, Shuyo noticed. He started slapping her for being a 'piece of shit'. And her coworkers, specifically her bosses, noticed that Jisoo has not been looking well. Even Nayeon noticed that Jisoo was throwing up more. She followed Jisoo to outside, and saw her puke.

"Yah," Nayeon said when visiting the bakery, "We should take you to the doctor's."  
  
"No," Jisoo said, "Don't please. I'm fine."  
  
"Jisoo," Nayeon said, "You've been throwing up the past few days. We need to see what's going on. Come on, let's just take you to the ER, please?"  
  
Jisoo shook her head no and just walked inside the bakery, ignoring Nayeon's protests. Jisoo was being rather shaky the past few days, and everyone's noticed. As she walked to the counter, she saw Sana.

"Oh, it's you," Jisoo quickly said, "The usual?"

"Hi Jisoo," Sana started but then noticed her state, "Are you-"  
  
"Don't, please," Jisoo snapped, "I'm al-"  
  
Jisoo was shakily standing and she started seeing stars. She was feeling dizzy and swaying. Sana immediately saw Jisoo was about to faint as the Korean woman was struggling to walk to the counter exit.

"Jisoo!" Sana cried out as she saw the woman collapsed by the counter's draw plank. The Ims noticed and Nancy immediately told sitting customers to stay where they were as she went to the scene. The customers were concerned, including the regulars, as they noticed how Jisoo was always quiet but courteous.

"Jisoo-yah," Sana said as she crouched down besides her, "Jisoo, are you ok?"  
  
Jisoo was not able to respond, as she sat up against the counter.  
  
"I told her to go to the hospital," Nayeon said, "She doesn't look right. And she's been vomiting."

"It's true," Mrs. Im said, "She's been having those episodes during the morning or nearly early afternoon. For the past few weeks."

"Let's go," Sana said, "I'll take her to the hospital."

"N-No," Jisoo said, "No hospital. He'll hate me."  
  
"Hate you?" Nancy confusedly asked, "What? Who?"  
  
Even the Ims were confused, but they didn't ask further.

"Sorry, Jisoo," Sana said, "We can't afford that. I'll carry her."  
  
With that, Sana, with surprising strength, cradled Jisoo. Sana is the same body size as Jisoo, yet she was able to lift her up. Sana, though, realized already why that was. The people present were also surprised.

"Goodness," Mrs. Im said, "Either Jisoo's lighter than we thought or you're stronger than you look."  
  
"Maybe a little both," Sana said, "Let's worry about Jisoo."  
  
"I'll take her," Daeha said, "I was a volunteer EMT once."  
  
"Show me your car," Sana said, "I'm coming with you."

Daeha immediately lead Sana to her Kia, and Sana gently put her into the back seat. Sana followed suit. After doing so, Daeha went to the driver's seat.

"Let's go," Sana said.

"On it," Daeha said.

The car was driven off to hospital, which was ten minutes away. The car reached the ER, and Sana took Jisoo, who was awake, but she didn't resist. Maybe it was due to her dizzy state, but Jisoo felt safer in Sana's arms. They reached the front desk, and the nurse immediately was told. The nurse had Jisoo taken to a hospital bed, and a doctor arrived.

"Hello," the middle aged woman said, "What's the trouble?"  
  
"She fainted," Sana said, "But before that, someone said she was vomiting. Mainly in the mornings the past few weeks."

"Oh my," the doctor said, "I better get tests done. Are you family?"  
  
"I'm just a customer at the bakery she works at," Sana replied, "but I helped take her here."  
  
"Well, let's make sure it's worth the effort," the doctor said, "More importantly, let's make sure it's nothing serious."  
  
"Do what you can, doctor," Sana said.  
  
The doctor went to see Jisoo. An hour later, during which Daeha arrived after parking the car, the doctor came back.

"I have the results," the doctor said, "But I cannot really say anything without family present."  
  
"My girlfriend's parents are her employers," Daeha said, "She's a part-time employee. We've talked to each other. She mentioned she has no family."  
  
"Oh no," the doctor said with worry, "I hoped that wouldn't be the case."  
  
"What?" Sana asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Please tell us, doctor," Daeha said.

The doctor took a deep breath. "She's pregnant."

Those two words, without anyone knowing, would be turning point for Jisoo.


	32. The Angelic Savior III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon hearing that Jisoo's pregnant, it becomes the moment where a frightening moment leads to freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional
> 
> Again, anything that upsets you regarding graphic abusive relationships, you can skip or not read.

"She's pregnant."  
  
Sana and Daeha were stunned. Those were not words they expected to hear.

"A-Are you sure?" Sana asked, "For how long."  
  
"About a month," the doctor replied, "Actually, about 8 weeks."  
  
Sana felt the blood drain from her face. That must be the night she saw Jisoo's boyfriend just go into the bedroom.

"Does she know?" Daeha asked.

"She does," the doctor said, "After we let her get her bearings once she woke up."

Sana and Daeha were not sure what to think. The latter, because no one had any idea. The former, knowing how it might have occurred.

"We already have contacted someone" the doctor asked, "A Son Shuyo."  
  
At that, Sana was ready to say something, but Daeha beat her to it.

"Whose that?" Daeha asked.

The doctor looked at her strangely. "I thought you'd know who that is?" the doctor asked.

Daeha, feeling embarrassed, picked up the question. "She's very private," Daeha said, "She mentioned having a boyfriend but I honestly don't know if she has one. Maybe she's not into relationships, but she doesn't really talk much about her private life."  
  
The doctor was confused, and Sana, for her part, was very concerned. She may have not had a problem with Daeha saying what she said, but if this was any other situation, she'd not be freaking not. And now, the doctor unwittingly called in the last person she needed. Sana needed to act fast. She has to stop him.

"Excuse me," Sana said, "Is Jisoo awake?"  
  
"She's resting," the doctor said, "We'll keep track of her condition but she should be able to leave by tonight, but we're not holding our breath. It seems like she's been thinner, but she's not looking too healthy."  
  
"Can I sit by her?" Daeha asked.

"Not yet," the doctor said, "She's sleeping right now. Let's give her body a bit of time to heal."

Daeha looks disappointed but Sana reassured her.

"Don't worry," Sana said, "Let's give her body a chance to rest a bit."

"Ok," Daeha said, "I guess we can, Ms.-?"  
  
"Sana," Sana replied, "And I'll be there, but I'll just get us something to eat."  
  
"Just down the hallway sit the cafeteria," the doctor pointed, "And on your left."  
  
"Thank you," Sana said, "I'll be back."

"I'll be in the waiting room," Daeha said, "Like we've been lately."  
  
At that, Sana patted Daeha's shoulder and walked to the cafeteria. She found it, and it was filled with people. She went inside, thinking to get something to eat for everyone. She picked up some sandwiches, chicken, beef, and pork. After paying, she found a table, setting down the sandwiches and drinks to do what she had to do.

She pulled out her phone. She carefully pulled up her contacts. After finding it, she saw a missed call. It was her contact. She dialed it, and put it to her ear. The call was picked up.

"_Hello?"_ a famine voice asked.

"Chaeyoung," Sana said, "I got your call."  
  
_"Oh, thank god, Sana,"_ Chaeyoung exclaimed, _"I was worried. I've got news."_  
  
"So do I," Sana said, "But what do you have."  
  
_"You better be alone,"_ Chaeyoung sadly said, _"Because the shit I followed and found is just, was just, oh man."_

"Chaeyoung?" Sana asked with concern, "How bad was it?"  
  
_"it's not just Jisoo who's been hurt__,"_ Chaeyoung said with anger, _"It's worse. And I have already put everything together to put him and his bastard friends away for good. Kai and Daniel are already moving heaven and earth to stop this. It's a good thing you were around. We'd never be able to put them away if someone hadn't tried to spy on you."_

Sana felt her heart sink, not liking how Chaeyoung started it off. Yet, when she said Jisoo's boyfriend could be gone, she was thrilled, or at least cautiously so..

"Keep me updated," Sana said, "Because I need you to keep tracking this guy. Or at least his buddies."  
  
_"Gotcha," _Chaeyoung said, "Stay safe. Bye."  
  
"You too," Sana said, "Bye."

The call ended, and Sana just put her phone away. She was wondering what Chaeyoung found, but it couldn't have been good with the way Chaeyoung described it. Sana picked up the food and went to the waiting room. Sana found Daeha sitting, giddily.

"Perfect timing," Daeha said as she stood up, "Jisoo's awake."  
  
Sana felt her heart bounce upon the news.

"Let's go then," Sana said, "I got sandwiches and sodas."  
  
"Perfect," Daeha said, "Let's go."  
  
The two went to the room Jisoo was in. Upon finding it, they found a sad sight.

Jisoo was just staring off to the wall, not caring that the two women were even present. The nurse was trying to get her attention by telling her to have her blood pressure measured, but to no avail.

"Oh, thank goodness," the young male nurse said, "Could you please somehow get your friend to be willing to talk to the doctor? She's been resistant."

"We'll try," Sana said.

She approached Jisoo from behind. She doubted Jisoo would pay attention to her if she just sat in front of her view.

"Jisoo?" Sana softly said, "Jisoo, I know you can hear me. We're here, Daeha and I. We know. And we want to help."  
  
After a silent moment, Sana was going to try again.

"I got sandwiches," Sana said, "I wasn't sure which ones you'd want, so I got chicken-"  
  
"Chikin?" a soft voice came out.

Sana was a bit startled, but then she saw Jisoo turn towards her. Sana's heart broke upon seeing the sight of a tear stained face and a broken look on Jisoo.

"Yea," Sana said, "I got a chicken sandwich."  
  
"Chikin, chikin," Jisoo said in a quiet, childlike manner.

Daeha and the nurse were surprised that something so simple got Jisoo to respond.

"Here ya go," Sana said as she took out the sandwich.

Jisoo sat up and took the sandwich. She unwrapped it and ate it with gusto. For Jisoo, it was the first time in a long time that she was able o have something without fear of being 'punished'. For Sana, it was the first time she truly felt her heart flutter.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't last long for the time being. After Jisoo ate, she drank the soda. After taking a few gulps, she let out a breath.

"Thank you," Jisoo said.

"No problem," Sana said ,"It was quite easy to carry you."  
  
Jisoo loked at her in shock. "Y-You carried me?" Jisoo asked.

"I did," Sana said, "I actually work out."  
  
Jisoo actually admired the woman but she then remembered her wearing yoga pants. And that was when she saw Sana across the yard.  
  
"You know, don't you?" Jisoo asked. Sana looked at her in confusion.

"Know what, exactly?" Sana asked.

"I'm p-pregnant," Jisoo said, "And I think I know who it is. And I actually want to keep it, but I don't know where to go."  
  
Jisoo didn't know it, but she was opening up to a complete stranger. Sure, it's her neighbor, but for whatever reason, over the last month, she has been feeling more alive with Sana. Still, Jisoo knew that when she was told about being pregnant, and how long, she knew when. And who.

"M-My boyfriend," Jisoo said, "H-H-He won't like it. He'll be mad."  
  
Daeha heard it, and was confused. The nurse was already gone to update the doctor. Daeha wasn't sure why Jisoo's boyfriend would be mad. Of course, she's worried that she was cheating on him, but then again, no one knew what goes on with Jisoo in her private life. Plus, it sounded like she was fearful of the guy.

Before she could ponder further, someone spoke.

"Is Jisoo here?" a rough voice asked.

Daeha was startled, and she jumped. She turned to see a tall Korean man with a stern face appear. He didn't appear to be much older than Jisoo, but something told Daeha that with his fancy suit and elitist vibe, there's something bad about him.

Jisoo immediately clammed up, and instinctively grabbed Sana's hand. Sana, for her part, didn't flinch and let Jisoo grab her hadn't.

"She's here," Sana said.

The man looked at Sana, his eyes widening a bit but quickly giving a hard stare. Sana responded in kind, not breaking contact. After a moment, the man made the first move.  
  
"I'm her boyfriend," Shuyo said, "Son Shuyo. What happened? How could she not know what happened?"  
  
Sana and Daeha didn't like the way he was asking those questions, raising alarms for the latter. The former already knew.

"How does any woman know she's pregnant?" Sana asked, "It's not like she can figure it out all of a sudden. Plus, it's by luck she had people help her get to the hospital."  
  
At that, Shuyo walked to the bed. Sana was ready for anything while Jisoo let go of her hand. Before anyone could say anything, the doctor arrived.

"Oh good," the doctor who observed Jisoo said, "You're all here. Mr. Son, correct?"  
  
"That's me," Shuyo said without looking at the doctor and staring at Jisoo, who shrunk.

"W-Well," the doctor said, "the results came out fine. She needs to be more careful with her health. She's seemed to have lost weight. Did you have any idea she was even pregnant, Mr. Son? OR has she been sick lately?"

"She's always careless," Shuyo said, "But can she go home now?"  
  
Everyone was startled at the man's rather blunt behavior.

"I wouldn't recommend it," the doctor said, "Though she has appeared better, it's up to her."  
  
Shuyo looked at Jisoo, who was staring at Sana. He didn't like it one bit.

"Jisoo," Shuyo said.

Jisoo just surrendered. "I want to go home," Jisoo said, "Please."  
  
The doctor didn't like to hear it, but she cannot do anything. Daeha and Sana were also not satisfied with the result.

"Alright then," the doctor said, "Just come to the front and we'll get you discharged."  
  
The doctor left after Jisoo said "Alright". A short time later, Jisoo was off the IVs after it was done and she got up. Shuyo, however, just took Jisoo by the arm.  
  
"I'll take it from here," Shuyo said. He tugged at Jisoo, though not to make it look like he was hurting her.

Jisoo looked like she flinched.

"Thanks," Shuyo said, "For getting her here. There's no need anymore for either of you."

"But," Daeha started.

"And you," Suhyo said to Sana, "You're not needed as the helpful neighbor anymore. Stay out of this. You're just being a nuisance."  
  
"Wait," Sana started.

"Let's go, Jisoo," Suhyo said as he pulled Jisoo away.

Jisoo gave one last look behind, and Sana saw her fearful eyes. That was the last thing she saw before Jisoo was lead away. A moment later, Daeha turned on her.

"What the hell's going on?" Daeha asked.

Sana didn't respond, other than pulling out her phone. Daeha, however, was not having it.

"What?" Daeha started. Sana then looked at Daeha with a stern look. It made Daeha silent.

"I'm going to explain later," Sana said, "For now, just wait a little longer. I promise, it will all be over."

Daeha dumbly nodded, hoping that Sana was serious. Sana had her phone unlocked and picked a contact. She put the phone to her ear. The answer was made.

_"Sana?"_ a voice said.

"He's on the move," Sana said, "With Jisoo. Follow him. Don't let him out of your sight. And make sure you round up everyone involved. Got it?"

_"Got it,"_ the voice said, _"What about you?"_

"I'm going to be there," Sana said.

At that, Sana ended the call and looked at Daeha, who had a questioning look.

"Wait with your loved ones," Sana said, "I'm going to get Jisoo."  
  
Daeha just silently nodded and watched Sana walked out with a purpose.

While that occurred, Jisoo was in the car, with Shuyo. He said nothing, as he drove the car to the house. After being taken out of the hospital, Jisoo could literally feel the anger rolling off of him. Once they got to his car, he basically shoved her into it, not caring if anyone saw. Shuyo got into the car and basically texted someone before he drove off. Jisoo suspected who he was texting.

After that, Shuyo drove the car. After a very tense silence, neither knew that they were being followed by a motorcycle. The rider was keeping a distance so as not to get caught. After about half an hour, the car pulled into the driveway. Jisoo sat in silence in the passenger seat, but not before she noticed another car. She knew who were in the house and she was frightened.

Shuyo just grabbed Jisoo, and pulled her into the house.

At this moment, he motorcycle was parked a couple blocks away, and the rider waited. Soon after, another car appeared. It was parked at Sana's house, but two men came out of the car. They had suits on, and were ready to do something. The motorcycle rider drove and pulled up towards them. The rider took off the helmet, revealing long brown hair.

"Got the evidence?" the rider asked.

"We have it," the taller man said, "Just give us the word. The judges and prosecution have more than enough."  
  
"Regardless," the shorter man said, "He'll never be able to escape this."

The rider nodded, and got off the motorcycle. Ready to go in.

Meanwhile, Jisoo was shoved onto the floor after she was slapped again by Shuyo. There were four other men present.

"You dumb slut!" Shuyo shouted, "You have any idea what you've done?!"  
  
"I-I-," Jisoo started.

Another slap was heard, and a punch. Jisoo held her face in fear.

"Who said you could talk?!" Shuyo shouted.

"Whoa," a man started, "What's going on? It's a little early, ain't it?"  
  
Shuyo looked at the man with a glare, and the man just backed off.

"This shit got pregnant," Shuyo said.

The other men looked at each other with fright.

"Seriously?" another man asked.

"I'm not joking," Shuyo angrily said, "And now it's the latest in problems for all of us. With one of our guys being stupid enough to get caught, and now our camera ring is fucked."  
  
"The cops haven't gotten us yet," a third man spoke, "Besides, we've got ourselves covered."  
  
"The neighbor," Shuyo said, "Minatozaki. She's beginning to suspect. And I find out she has been talking to Jisoo. Who knows what she might have found out. The one thing we have is the spy camera system we have at her home. We can use that as leverage if need be. We still need to handle Jisoo."  
  
The other men just looked at each other nervously. Jisoo was just staring at the scene in silence. She did not know what they might do.

"So," a fourth man said, "What do we do?"  
  
Shuyo just gave a sick smile. Jisoo saw it and knew it was bad. The other men, however, didn't.

"We're going to get rid of her," Shuyo said.

"So," a fifth man said, "we make people think she's some slut, and-"  
  
"No," Shuyo said, "We're getting rid of her. For good. Take her out, now!"  
  
The men just stood in silence and let the implication stand. That's when the first man spoke.  
  
"Oh, hell no!" he shouted, "We can''t risk that?! The baby's yours."  
  
"We make sure her body is never found," Shuyo said, "And besides, you can have your way with her again so that she will never bother us again."  
  
The other men just looked at each other in horror.

"Dude," the fifth man said, "We can't do that!"  
  
"You already fucked her cause I told you guys," Suhyo said, "So, what's the difference with killing her?"  
  
JIsoo, who was already silent, finally spoke up.

"You coward," Jisoo said.

That made the men look at her in silence. Suhyo looked enraged.

"What?!" Suhyo started.

"You heard me!" Jisoo shouted, "All these years, you never loved me! You only used me, abused me, belittled me! And for what!? You could've just gotten rid of me by going with your flings! And you raped me! All this time you were just a coward! A shitty one at that! And now that you find out you have a baby, all because you didn't want to share your money!? I can't believe I ever fell for you! And you used me as your fucking slave! You didn't care for me! And you let your 'friends' rape me! All of them at the same time while you watched and ordered them to torture me! Just as you let them watch you ripping and tearing me apart! And all those women your friends have treated the same way as you've treated me?! I hope you all rot wherever you are!"

The men were suddenly now very scared. They knew that eventually their crimes will be revealed but they didn't want that to happen at all. Suhyo, however, had a blank look on his face. He then walked slowly towards Jisoo, who just stayed where she was. As he stopped in front of her, he knelt down to her level. Jisoo just stared back. After a moment of silence, it was broken.

"Oh how I'll not miss you," Suhyo silently said, "And be glad to be rid of you and that spawn of mine."  
  
With that, he grabbed Jisoo by the throat. Jisoo was struggling to breathe, while the men just watched. Jisoo kept trying to fight back, but Suhyo was too strong and he tightened his grip as Jisoo kept kicking and trying to fight out of it, but the lack of oxygen was getting to her.

"Die, slut," Suhyo emotionlessly said, "Like your useless parents."  
  
Jisoo felt her vision go dark. She saw what looked like her parents and siblings, telling her to fight back.

Suddenly, police sirens were heard. That caused Suhyo to drop Jisoo, and the men went to look outside. All of a sudden, the windows were broken and the doors in the front and back were broken down. Various police officers in uniform, all armored, pointed their guns at the men. Five of them immediately surrendered, but Suhyo did not.

"What are you all doing?" Suhyo asked, "Do you know who I am?"  
  
"A very guilty man," a feminine voice said, "And you really shouldn't have tried to spy on anyone who already knows what you've guys been doing."  
  
At that, Suhyo and Jisoo, who was getting her breath back, turned to see Sana. In motorcycle gear.

"Who the fuck are you?" Suhyo asked.

Sana pulled out a wallet and showed her id. "Special Agent Sana Minatozaki," Sana replied, "Of the Seoul Government White Collar Unit."  
  
"Special Agent Daniel Kang," the medium height male said, "Of the Special Victims Unit."  
  
"Special Agent Kai Jongin," the taller male said, "Also of the Anti-Trafficking Unit. You're under arrest for financial fraud, rape, physical abuse, and accessory to illegal spying on a federal agent, and distribution of sexual assault."

"Oh really," Suhyo confidently said, "Do pray tell."  
  
Sana then pulled out a recorder, as did her two fellow offices. Sana played the entire conversation. Suhyo was stunned, but he didn't show it.

"When I found out that someone tried to spy on me using cameras throughout my new home," Sana said, "I immediately went to find out what was going on. When I found out that someone was trying to blackmail me, having already sent it to someone who _was_ a colleague of mine, I immediately let my bosses know. And a judge immediately signed the warrant after finding out that there were spy cameras in my home. Imagine everyone's surprise when it was found that the mastermind behind it was answering to another mastermind. And the person who set up the spy cameras was getting paid extra to have your rapes filmed and uploaded to your audience. Imagine my horror when you already had your girlfriend used as your personal sick fantasy. And the ones involved are the ones getting arrested."  
  
At that, the men were being hauled off, while Suhyo was trying to keep a straight face. Except he couldn't.  
  
"Oh, by the way," Kai said, "We've already informed our bosses, the judges and the prosecution. Especially when we've already arrested the cops that you paid off to keep quiet about your abuse."  
  
"Not to mention," Daniel said, "You were using your family's financial company to fund not only your sexual assault rings, but also being involved in human trafficking of females ranging form 13 to 21. We've already got one of our suspects confessing and pointing us towards you guys since he was being used to provide you a nice profit."  
  
Suhyo was incensed. His plans. All gone.

"Not to mention," Sana added, "When your family found out, imagine their reaction."  
  
Suhyou was now sweating. He knew it was over. Immediately, he grabbed Jisoo by the hair. She tried to resist. The others just pulled out their guns.  
  
"Let her go!" Sana shouted, "You're making it even worse."  
  
"You can forget it!" Suhyo shouted as he wrapped an arm around Jisoo's throat, "You won't get me. And I'll make sure the hots you have for my girlfriend will be the reason why I get off."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sana sarcastically asked, "It's not like I was interested in her."  
  
Jisoo felt like a slap in the face again, only this time, she was looking at Sana, who had been staring at her intently. Jisoo couldn't understand it, for as bad a position as she was in, she shouldn't be the focus of Sana's mission.

"Hah," Suhyo laughed, "Don't lie. I know you have the hots for her."  
  
"That may be true," Sana said, "but I know she's not the person I love. Let alone being the person who loves her."  
  
That made Suhyo confused. "What are you-"  
  
"Suhyo!" a woman shouted.

The people turned to see Wendy, who had a frightened look on her face.

"Wendy!?" Suhyo shouted, "What are you-"  
  
"How could you!?" Wendy shouted, "All this time, I had no idea Jisoo was being abused by you! Tortured! Violated! When the agents showed me the videos of what you did to her, the woman I have feelings for! What you and your friends did to Jisoo and those girls! How could you!? And I'm your sister! How can you do all of those things to women who are around my age!? Or even half my age!?"  
  
Suhyo was not sweating bullets. He knew it was over. He just kept tightening his grip on Jisoo's throat, and she was trying to get out of it.

"So, Son Suhyo," Kai said, "What now?"  
  
At that, Suhyo gave up. He was done for. He just let Jisoo go. Jisoo was then lead away by another officer, while another kept his gun on Suhyo. There were a couple officers who approached Suhyo. Suddenly, he pulled out a gun from behind him.

"GUN!" Kang shouted.

Immediately, everyone, including Jisoo, dropped to the floor. A gun shot was heard. A moment later, Suhyo's body collapsed to the floor. He shot himself in the temple. Blood poured out of the wound. Officers approached the scene, and checked that he was dead.

It was over.

Everyone else got up, and the other officers processed the scene. Jisoo was immediately lead away from the scene by Sana, who took her to Wendy. Said woman immediately hugged her, and Jisoo, after a little hesitation, hugged her back. Jisoo then just cried, continuously.

Her long nightmare was over. For now, since she still has to deal with revisiting painful memories. That didn't matter to her, though. Jisoo was finally freed. And she was held by someone she didn't expect. For while she felt safe in Sana's arms, or enjoyed talking to her, she didn't have much beyond having someone to talk to. Yet, for some reason, Son Seungwan, aka Wendy, poured out her feelings as she hugged her. Telling her how she failed in realizing Jisoo's suffering. How much emotion she poured out to her. For the first time, Jisoo felt like she can feel safe and love with someone.

As for Sana, she looked at the two women in front of her. She knew that even if she did love Jisoo, she knew that after what happened, Jisoo may not necessarily believe Sana. And really, who can blame her? After all the crap she's been through, Jisoo may not necessarily want to even be in a relationship. Let alone with her. Sana, though, knew that Jisoo will take some time to heal. To recover. And with a baby, she knew it was going to be difficult. But Sana, for her part, knew that Jisoo was actually in good hands for the first time in a long time. Wendy, she could tell, genuinely had feelings for her. And Sana cannot find anyone better to look after Jisoo than Wendy.

"Good job, agent," Kai said, "We got him, even though he's not going to be punished."  
  
"I think," Sana said as she looked at the two women more, "That the fact Jisoo and Wendy are going to face the aftermath together is enough. Besides, we got we needed. Let's put take all the way."  
  
"Agreed," Kai said.

The two agents walked out, followed shortly by Jisoo and Wendy. The neighborhood all witnessed the aftermath and they felt relieved. Their nightmare was over, and just like Jisoo, they can finally start to heal.

It will be a difficult time short-term, but for Sana, it was worth it if it meant seeing someone being able to live. And in Jisoo's case, maybe live for someone. For Sana, that was worth it in more ways than one.


	33. The Angelic Savior IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the months following the downfall of Son Shuyo, Sana and Jisoo have not seen each other since the trials of his associates. And over that time, it seems that those two always in some ways cross paths when they least expect it. At least in Jisoo's case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional

-Several months later

Jisoo was returning from witness protection after the threats against her were all gone. She was being harassed and threatened by one of Shuyo's men, who wanted to torment her and her unborn baby. Jisoo, however, was able to fight back even at five months pregnant. The problem, however, is that Wendy and her were no longer together. While Wendy knew her suffering, her family has tried to distance themselves from the son's crimes. Jisoo, however, got help in an unexpected way.

Jisoo was being lead out by the guards from the police station, who did pity her, but more so sympathized with her. After giving her thanks, she went out to see a woman who is about Jisoo's height and could be mistaken to look like Jisoo. Her friend, Bae Joohyun, aka Irene.

Irene is a big time defense lawyer, and she defended Jisoo after finding out the Shuyo situation. She also helped Jisoo handle the pressures of the witness protection program, and someone protected her, Agent Ahin. It was all a stressful time when someone did try to harm her and her baby, but agents stopped him.

Jisoo approached Irene, who had a big smile on her face.

"So glad to see you're a lot healthier," Irene said, "Ironic that you did so in the slammer."  
  
"At least I'm not in a worse place," Jisoo said, "Compared to before, at least."  
  
Irene's smile dropped and nodded in agreement. Jisoo realized what she said, and tried to apologize.

"Don't," Irene said, "I don't need your apologies. You deserve to shame me."  
  
"No," Jisoo said, "I shouldn't have said that. I can't blame you for what I happened. I was blind."  
  
"Yeah," Irene softy said, "Except we had no idea it'd be this bad. I always regret that I didn't try to keep in contact with you when you dropped off the face of the earth."  
  
"Unnie," Jisoo said as she put a hand on Irene's arm, "Don't blame yourself, please? It's not your fault at all. I just wish I was strong enough to fight back or at least escape. And I already said, there was no way I could drag you into this."  
  
Irene hugged Jisoo. Both talked things out, Irene knowing that Jisoo was in a rough time, and her family wasn't really well off to begin with. And Jisoo was always dealing with depression. It got worse after her family's deaths. And, no one had any idea that Shuyo was what he was. Jisoo also knew that Irene was dealing with her own problems. Having lost her girlfriend to a freak car accident, Irene was devastated. Their mutual friends also went off the face of the earth, going different places.

"But you were able to escape," Irene said, "At least, you're no longer having to live with that bastard. Granted, not in the way you'd ever plan, but it still showed you made it this far. And I wish Wendy wasn't so dumb to leave you. She was supposed to be with you during your time of need."  
  
Jisoo sadly nodded. She understood why Wendy broke up with her. She realized that there was no true love between them after a couple months together. Still, Wendy was willing to provide financial support for her lawyers, and when Irene was brought in, they were stunned. Both cried in agony but also joy, not expecting to see each other again after Jisoo suddenly disappeared from campus.

"Let's go," Irene said, "There are people who want to see you."

JIsoo nodded but then felt a kick in her stomach. "Oof."  
  
"Uh oh," Irene said, "Little fella wants to go too, huh?"  
  
Jisoo smiled. Thankfully, she was not having to worry about any more time away from everyone. The people she was able to connect were all waiting for her to come home.

"I do too," Jisoo said, "Let's go, unnie."  
  
Irene smiled, and she led Jisoo into her expensive car. Irene drove them to the Ims' bakery. During the drive, Irene asked a question.

"So what's next?" Irene asked, "Are you going to go back to school? Work?"  
  
Jisoo knew that was coming up, and honestly, she didn't want to think of either. She was dealing with trials, testimonies, lawyers for her tormentors, even lawyers for victims like her. The press was the worst, and that was why she left the bakery.

The Ims wanted Jisoo back at the bakery, but Jisoo declined, knowing that it would only bring unwanted attention like stalkers and scammers. They understood, but the owners wanted her to stay with them at their home. Nayeon and Daeha were willing to let her stay with them. Jisoo accepted, but unfortunately, Nancy was still in college by the time Jisoo would be out. Nancy, however, swore, she would be a babysitter if needed as she had plenty of experience with nephews and nieces in her family.

"Honestly," Jisoo said, "I have no idea. I've been wondering that myself since all I worried about was all of the crap the past year."  
  
"True," Irene conceded, "But still, you have to find a way to support yourself and your baby. I know you mentioned not wanting to rely on others again, but still, I can-"  
  
"Irene," Jisoo sternly said, "Don't. I don't you to help me anymore. You've already scarified enough to help me. I cannot repay you, even if you offered me a job. I just can't."  
  
Irene nodded in understanding, but she still wished to help. Besides, she hasn't told Jisoo about her high school friends. They all wanted to meet her, and Irene mentioned talking to them, but Jisoo didn't want to meet them. She felt there was too much distance because of Shuyo, and Jisoo didn't want to bring them up again. It was a symbol of her then worst period in life.

"Just let me know," Irene said, "Really, please."  
  
Jisoo sighed before saying more. "I'll think about it. But honestly, when I was talking to a young woman who went through something similar, it felt good. I want to do that. I know it's volunteering, but-"  
  
"Don't say anything else," Irene said, "I know what you're going say, but no. You're not volunteering."  
  
"What the-" Jisoo started.

'Because I know of a non-profit that helps domestic abuse survivors," Irene continued, "And you can be a certified peer specialist. That's something, right?"  
  
"I guess so," Jisoo said, "But still, I want to make sure I have my life together first, not to mention my baby. I'm going to look into that."  
  
"Sure," Irene said, "I'll get you the contact information."

"Thanks, unnie," Jisoo said.

After an hour drive, they arrived in the neighborhood that Jisoo and Sana used to live in. They passed the house that Sana lived in. Jisoo kept thinking about the Japanese woman who helped save her. Sana had to leave and head back to Japan, as she was on loan from the Japanese government. Thankfully, Sana was the one to assign a security detail, and the woman she assigned, Ahin, also had a man named HaHa protect her. They both witnessed Jisoo defend herself, and, most importantly, knew the guy was dangerous and had kept watch. Again, though, the guy was well off and bought off people. Thankfully, the guy, while not Shuyo, definitely was made to wish he was never born.

Jisoo didn't want to stay in the house that brought back bad memories, but as part of the healing process, Jisoo would live in the house that used to be Shuyo's. Wendy took Jisoo to her place, while Shuyo's house was being remodeled. Jisoo wanted to get rid of the bad memories, but for now, Jisoo will start to live in the home that was her hell. Call her crazy, but Jisoo just wanted to live in Sana's old home. The house, however, was being used by Ahin and Haha for surveillance. They didn't want to risk anything.

They reached the home that she once shared with Shuyo. It's now hers, and honestly, she didn't want to keep it. Her psychiatrist, however, said that a part of the healing process is being back at the place that was a source of pain for someone. In JIsoo's case, it's the house Shuyo bought. So for the next couple of months, she'll stay there. At least before the baby is born. Afterwards, that's up in the air.

Irene parked the car, and the lawyer helped Jisoo get into the house.

"I'm pregnant," Jisoo said, "Not invalid."  
  
"I know," Irene said, "But I cannot help but be ready for my own bundle of joy with Seulgi's."

Jisoo smiled. Seulgi was an incredibly warm person, and she still is according to Irene. The two got into the house, and then-

"SURPRISE!" shouts were heard.

Jisoo was surprised and saw balloons and streamers. People were blowing air horns and Jisoo was actually startled.

"YAH!" Irene shouted, "I said no air horns! What the hell!?"  
  
"Sorry," someone said, "Someone decided to bring one."  
  
Jisoo recognized the voice. Nancy. Who was glaring at Daeha.

"Hehe," Daeha said, "Oops."  
  
Jisoow as confused and looked around.

"Wh-What," Jisoo asked.

"WE needed to be here," Nayeon said, "And we couldn't miss out on the chance to meet your baby. Well, at least before it's born."

Jisoo was crying now. Blame it on the hormones, but she never thought she'd be even so welcomed back after all that's happened. She saw Nayeon's parents in the house. Daeha and Nancy. And a couple classmates of Nancy's, Yeonwoo and Bobby. Neither tried to make any moves on Jisoo before or after the trial, as they knew she was recovering, Besides, she was not interseted in relationships after Shuyo, and then Wendy. The latter realized that Sana is the one but neither tried to find the other at this point.

Jisoo was hugging all of the people around, and then Seulgi.

"We're glad the home is remodeled to your liking," Seulgi said, "Though the purple walls are an odd choice."  
  
"It's always been my favorite color," Jisoo said.

"Well," Nancy said, "You're almost ready. Did you find out the gender?"  
  
Jisoo shook her head no. "Not going to find out until after pregnancy," she replied, "I just want to relax. And maybe look at a non-profit Irene mentioned to be a peer support."  
  
"That's good," Daeha said, "At least you can help others who were in the same hell as you. Be part of the healing."  
  
"At least you'll be doing something," Nayeon said, "But what about beyond that?"  
  
"I haven't gotten that far," Jisoo quickly replied, "But I'll gladly think of doing part-time college if that comes up."  
  
"That's good," Nayeon said, "it'd be a great help if you joined law or something."  
  
"Had enough of the legal system," Jisoo said, "No interest anymore. I may look at psychology or medicine, if I'm not rusty."  
  
"Definitely need to know that," Nayeon said, "Especially now that we Shuyo's criminal ring is gone."  
  
Jisoo silently nodded. Then Wendy showed up.

"Hi Jisoo," Wendy said.

Jisoo was a bit surprised, but she greeted her back.

"How you doing today?" Wendy asked. She still felt guilty that she didn't prove she loved Jisoo but the feelings faded not long after the drama at this very house.

"Just getting ready for my next counseling session," Jisoo said, "I'm not sure if I will ever truly recover."  
  
"Take your time," Wendy said in a comforting manner, "I'm sure you'll get there. You're tougher than you look."  
  
Jisoo smiled at Wendy's comment. At the very least they can be friends. The party kept going on until it was getting late. Nayeon and Daeha were living with Jisoo, so it helps that the two were looking to move.

Everyone said good night. Ahin and Haha were observing everything, with their team of agents watching as well.

When the guest left, Naeyon and Daeha helped Jisoo get settled into her home. When Jisoo went to bed, she could only keep on thinking of Sana. How she wished she saw her again. Little did she know, she would.

-A month later

Jisoo is now eight months pregnant, and she was heading to the non-profit Irene talked to her about. Jisoo was being assisted by Seulgi, who is a medical doctor. Just her luck, huh? She talked to Seulgi what it was like going to med school, and Seulgi was honest with her. Jisoo really didn't know if she wanted to go through that much time after missing so much, but she figured it was nothing compared to her past few years. Still, Jisoo was considering something health related, if not business related. She didn't want to keep relying on others and wants to try to stand on her own two feet.

The women arrived at the 'Women's Fight' non-profit that Irene was aware of and mentioned. Seulgi and Jisoo approached the front desk, where a young petite Korean woman with blonde hair sat. The placard said 'Kim Yeri'. She looked up and recognized Jisoo.

"Oh," the woman gasped, "Kim Jisoo! I can't believe it. What a surprise! It's an honor to meet you."

Jisoo was surprised that anyone would want to meet her, especially when she tried to kill a guy who threatened her.

"I don't mean to be disingenuous," the woman said, "But after everything you've been through, even the most cold-hearted person can understand what you've been through. You've fought like hell, literally and figuratively."  
  
Jisoo put her head down, not in shame, but rather in the sense that she wasn't wanting for praise. Seulgi patted Jisoo's shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt," Seulgi said as she looked at the placard, "Yeri, but may we speak to the director of this place? Jisoo wants to be involved here."  
  
The woman's eyes widened and she stood up. "Let me call Mrs. Kim," the woman said as she picked up the phone, "I'll let her know."

The woman picked up the phone. "Hello, Mrs. Kim," Yeri said, "I have two women who want to meet you. One of them is Kim Jisoo."  
  
There was a silent moment when she said that, and Yeri was confused. So were Seulgi and Jisoo.

"Ma'am?" Yeri asked, "Are you-?"  
  
Suddenly, a door slammed opened. Everyone jumped up. They turned to the source and who they saw made Jisoo's eyes widened in shock.

Standing by the door is a tall Thai woman with blonde hair. A doll like appearance with a full face, full lips, brown eyes, and wearing a blazer and a pair of khakis to go along with a pair of shoes. The woman wore a yellow necklace.

The two women were staring at each other like they've seen ghosts.

"Ji-Jisoo-yah?" the woman said with a stutter. She looked visibly shocked. And crying?

Jisoo's mouth was opened in shock. And she looked like she was ready to faint.

"L-L-Lisa?" Jisoo stuttered.  
  
Suddenly, the taller woman, Lisa, charged forward. Seulgi looked ready to fight, but Jisoo held her back. Lisa then stopped in front of the pregnant woman. After a moment's silence, she then wrapped her arms around Jisoo with a strong grip. She wanted to make sure Jisoo didn't disappear. Jisoo hesitated a bit, not sure if she should hug back. After a moment, Jisoo did too.  
  
"I-It is you," Lisa whispered, "It really is. Oh my god, it is!"

Lisa then started sobbing. It was getting louder and Jisoo also sobbed along with her. Seulgi and Yeri looked at each other in confusion. What was going on?"  
  
"Jisoo-nie," Lisa said with a cracked voice, "Why? Why did you have to go through all of that!? I would've helped you!"  
  
"I couldn't ask you to," Jisoo replied with tears, "I was a mess. I couldn't ask you to help."  
  
"But you disappeared!" Lisa angrily exclaimed, "During the summer after you were done your sophomore year of university. Why did you leave?! Why did you have to go?! Oh god, Sooyah!"  
  
LIsa and Jisoo then started crying harder. Everyone was watching with confusion and awe. For the employees and the recovering victims, they saw a usually stern Lisa Manoban Kim. For Seulgi, it was a rarity for Jisoo to show that much emotion. After a solid minute of crying, the two broke the hug. Jisoo and Lisa both acted like they were sisters fixing each other's hair.  
  
"How are you involved with this, Lili?" Jisoo asked, "Don't tell me you went through the same hell I did. I can't fathom the thought of someone hurting you."  
  
Lisa just shook her head no. "Actually," Lisa said, "It's because of my work with the UN. Actually, Jennie and I-"  
  
"Jischu!?" a voice screamed out.

Jisoo suddenly turned to the voice, only to see a thunderously shocked woman. And Jisoo's eyes opened wide. The newest stranger had cat like eyes, long black hair tied into a ponytail, a grey business suit, and a pair of high heels. The woman would be a bit taller than Jisoo's height without it. Her brown eyes looked on in shock.

"Jisoo!?" the woman exclaimed, "I-I-Is it really you!? Am I seeing things!?"  
  
That made Yeri shocked. She never knew either of her bosses to be this emotional.

"Ma'am?" Yeri asked, "Miss? H-H-How, what?"  
  
"Jennie?" Jisoo suddenly said.

Jennie slowly walked towards her, and after getting close to her with the baby bump in the way, Jennie held up her hands. Jisoo didn't know what to do, so she just let her do what she wanted to do, which included slapping her since Jisoo just disappeared into thin air. Then, without warning, Jennie put her hands around Jisoo's face, checking as if it was a statue. After a moment, Jennie's eyes watered.

"Chu?" Jennie asked, "Jichu?"  
  
"Jendeukie," Jisoo said.

At that, Jennie pulled Jisoo into a hug. As tight as Lisa's, who was watching the scene with a tearful happiness. The two women just held each other as if they might suddenly disappeared into nothingness.

"Oh god," Jennie's voice echoed in the building, "H-How? How can you be so stupid to not let us know where you were when you left that summer? I'd gladly take you in."  
  
"I was with Shuyo," Jisoo said, "And I'm sorry for not calling you recently."  
  
"You better be!" Jennie angrily exclaimed, "Because I swore to not let anyone take you from us ever again! And I wished I didn't let Shuyo talk down to Lisa and Rose. We should've known he was up to something, or at least suspected he was doing something. We knew something wasn't right when he told those two that you were not going with us anymore and you left without saying good bye. None of us liked him, but we just had no idea he'd be such a monster! What he did to you was-, oh god! I should've been there for you! We were supposed to have you at our wedding like we promised!"  
  
Jisoo suddenly pulled back. "Wait," Jisoo said with a shock, "Seriously!? It finally happened!? You and Lisa?!"  
  
Jennie showed her ring. And Jisoo turned to see Lisa's with hers. Jisoo was shocked, but suddenly, she collapsed to the floor.

"Jisoo!" "CHU!" "SOOYAH!"  
  
Seulgi, Jennie, and Lisa all approached her. Jisoo was stunned, but when they shook her, she was bawling. The three hugged her, with Jennie hugging her from behind while Seulgi and Lisa took opposite sides.

"OH GOD!" Jisoo shouted, "WHAT DID I MISS!? OH GOD!? I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY, LISA! I'M SORRY, JENNIE! I MISSED YOUR WEDDING! NO, I CAN'T FORGIVE MYSELF!"  
  
The three women were all hugging Jisoo. Jennie was trying to soothe her, while Lisa was trying to keep her calm by kissing her head. Neither wanted to blame Jisoo, even though it wasn't her fault. She suffered the past few years a living hell. What they didn't notice was another woman walking into the building with a confused look.

"Jennie, Lisa," the woman said, "What is-?"  
  
When the woman walked around, she nearly dropped her bags. She looked as if she saw a ghost.  
  
"U-U-Unnie?" the woman said in shock.

Jisoo looked up, and even with tears in her eyes, she could see what is was. The woman was as tall as Lisa, if not a bit taller. She had bright red hair, chipmunk cheeks, a thin body covered by a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt to go along with a pair of Adidas. Her brown eyes were just wide with shock.

"Ch-Chaeyoung?" Jisoo asked in a broken voice, "Rose?"  
  
At that, Rose dropped to the floor on her knees, right in front of Jisoo. Her beloved 'sister', the eldest of their group. Their mom. Right in front of them. And pregnant.

"Oh my god," Rose said, "We couldn't believe it. And we were not allowed to say or talk to you because of what was going on. And your trial?! Oh god, why!? Why couldn't find us?!"  
  
"I d-d-didn't know you'd be here," Jisoo said, "And I was a mess."  
  
"No!" Rose said, "No, don't you dare start!? No!"  
  
Rose suddenly hugged Jisoo with a powerful hold, being mindful of the baby the latter was carrying. Rose was crying tears of anger and joy. Anger at the fact they couldn't do anything to stop all of this sooner. And joy over the fact they have their unnie back.

Seulgi pulled herself away, and with that, Rose was able to hold Jisoo in the stop that Seulgi had. Seulgi just watched the scene with both happiness and sadness. These were Jisoo's friends. Her 'sisters', who all were cut off when Jisoo's dead ex basically cut her off from the others during her most vulnerable state. Everyone else was watching the scene unfold with great interest. They couldn't believe that Jisoo knew those three.

The three ended the hug, and the four women stood up, with Jennie and Rose helping Jisoo up due other heavy pregnant state. Lisa provided support. Then, Jisoo just asked Rose.

"So," Jisoo asked, "Are you married too?"  
  
Rose just chuckled shaking her head no. "Not yet," Rose said, "But I hope to propose to Tzuyu soon. You have to meet her. She's like you in some way in terms of personality. She's just blunt but also funny."  
  
Jisoo nodded her head but with sadness. She cannot believe how much she missed these past few years.  
  
"I can't believe it," Jisoo said, "All this time. Did Irene know?"  
  
Jennie reluctantly nodded. "Unfortunately," Jennie confirmed, "Because of the cases you were part of. I just wish we could've done more to help you."  
  
"Speaking of," Rose said, "You're here for a reason, right?"  
  
Jisoo remmebered why she was here. "Yah," Jisoo said, "I did. I wanted to know if-"  
  
"Did I miss something guys," a light voice said, "Seems like there's a party."  
  
At that, Jisoo's heart starts to pound heavily. Very much so. Jisoo turned behind her and saw the woman who haunted her dreams. And said woman's eyes widened in shock. She was exactly as Jisoo remembered. Beautiful, even when wearing jogging clothes and a pair of Nikes. The woman's hair was now blonde, yet it didn't take away from Jisoo's admiration for her. Jisoo couldn't believe it.

"S-S-Sana?" Jisoo asked in a quiet tone.

Sana Minatozaki. The real life secret agent. Her savior.

"K-Kim Jisoo?" Sana said in a nervous state.

The two were staring at each other like they haven't seen each other for years and it felt that way. Sana was admiring the beautify of the heavily pregnant woman, who still stunned even when wearing a loose pair of sweatpants, a sweatshirt, and a pair of Reeboks.

The two were still staring at each other, until Jisoo suddenly felt light headed. She struggled to stay up, but luckily, Lisa noticed held her arm.

"Yah," Lisa said, "Kim Jisoo! Don't faint!"  
  
The other two women suddenly got into action.

"Take her to the break room," Jennie said, "Now!"  
  
At that, Rose and Lisa both helped carry Jisoo to the break room. As the three women went to carry Jisoo to the break room, Seulgi turned to Sana. With an angry look.

"Wha-"  
  
"How dare you?" Seulgi evenly said.

Sana was stunned. She didn't except this woman to be angry at her.  
  
"What do-?"  
  
"Don't play dumb!" Seulgi said, "Or, actually, don't act like you cared! You left her! And you left her in a vulnerable state! If you hadn't just left her, she wouldn't have felt alone! She and Wendy broke up, all because of you not being there! You played her! And now you come back!? Don't even try to fool me, Agent Sana!"  
  
With that, Seulgi walked off to get to the other women. Sana, for her part, was just standing in stunned silence. She didn't willingly leave her alone, as she was called back to her country. Now, with everyone not yet aware, she has returned to Korea with a new job. Only, now at least one person thinks she's trying to play with Jisoo. Hell no, Sana thought. She just got back to the country of the woman she loves, and she'll be damned if she loses her again.

'Not this time,' Sana thought, 'I'll show everyone what I'm doing back here. And it's all for Jisoo.'

Not this time, indeed. And Sana will fight for her.


	34. Having Jisoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo is in a home owned by a woman, who, after being pleasured by Jisoo, offers to give her the same opportunity on another woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional

Jisoo wakes up and finds herself alone in a room of traditional Far East design. It is a fanciful bedroom, with a classic design and-, on a traditional Japanese bed?

Jisoo takes off the cover, and found herself wearing a kimono that is very fanciful. She moves to stand up, but suddenly feels something tug her by her feet and heard chains clacking. She takes off the cover, looks down, and finds her feet held back by chains. Confused, she tries to move, and break them off. No luck.

Frightened, Jisoo tries to figure out is going on until she heard the opening of a sliding door.

"Ah," a light voice said, "You're awake."  
  
Jisoo looks up and sees a Japanese woman who is about her height. Petite, but with light wavy brown hair. And wearing a beautiful white kimono.

"M-Miss Sana?" Jisoo asked.

Minatozaki Sana, the woman that Jisoo has been sent to live with. One of the most famous businesswomen in the world. And one with a 'Christian Grey' mentality.

Said woman looks at Jisoo with a stoic face, but her eyes betray her intentions. Jisoo subconsciously gulped, recognizing the look Sana has.

"Have you slept well?" Sana asked, "Hopefully you didn't have too much issue after last night's work?"  
  
Jisoo blushed, remembering how Sana gave her whips on her naked body for not working up to par yesterday during business meetings. And Jisoo had to count and then pleasure Sana, sucking and licking her, and then Sana tortured her with various toys into Jisoo's sex so that she can be reminded how is her mistress. Jisoo had multiple wet orgasms, and Sana had her pleasurable experience with Jisoo. And then Jisoo had been given a warm bath in the hot tub, and Sana was actually being caring, kissing her and massaging her. That was the last moment Jisoo remembered.

Suddenly, Jisoo's eyes widened and she went to untie her kimono, only for a pair of hands to stop her.

"No, no," Sana said in a teasing tone, "That's for later."

Jisoo looked at the mistress, who is crouching over her, and saw the devilish look in her eyes. Sana's brown eyes twinkled with something that only told Jisoo she had something planned. But then why restrain her?  
  
"Didn't want you to leave until I made sure our morning excursion is ready," Sana softly said, as if reading her mind.

Jisoo looked up with a blush and tried to look away, but Sana placed her hand on the Korean's chin and turned her to look at her.

"You disappoint me lately," Sana said, and at Jisoo's frightened look she continued, "in that you need to feel as though you have to continue to please me. How you have to continue meeting my needs, even if I didn't request it. How you are afraid of losing control over yourself. More importantly, losing me. Well, I'm here to show you how you can feel more...comfortable with all of this."  
  
At Jisoo's confused look, Sana continued. "I'm giving _you_ a chance to lead. And since you've always been a loyal good girl, I'm going to give you something to help you feel more at ease."  
  
At that, Sana moved to release the shackles and Jisoo had her feet moved up so she can rub the soreness out of them.  
  
"Wh-Why?" Jisoo fearfully, "I have always pleased you."  
  
"That's the problem," Sana said as she looked at her, "Lately, you've been trying too hard. Therefore, I figure you need a...woman to please you like you do for me."  
  
Confused, Jisoo cautiously moved to stand up. Sana then took Jisoo by the hand and helped her to stand. After doing so, Sana gave a soft but passionate kiss on Jisoo's heart shaped lips. Sana's full ones then moved away, as Jisoo was regaining her breath.  
  
"Come along darling," Sana said, "And come see _your _play thing."  
  
At that, Jisoo, curiosity abound, let Sana lead her. After walking through the corridors of the house, Jisoo was lead down to the basement, where they have their fun. Sana turned on the lights, and showed a tall, slim woman kneeling on the floor, with a collared chain around her neck. She was also wearing a maid outfit.

"Your mistress for the day is here," Sana said as she walked towards the woman, "Manoban."  
  
At that, Jisoo's eyes widened upon hearing that name. As she thought about it, the woman looked up, and with long dark brown hair, a pair of full lips, a round face, and brown eyes. She was looking at her with dull, yet nervous eyes.

JIsoo knew who it was. "Lalisa Manoban?!" Jisoo gasped out, "You got her?! H-How?!"  
  
Sana chuckled, and Jisoo immediately realized her mistake. She shouldn't have questioned her, but Sana walked towards her, and Jisoo was ready for her own punishment. Except, Sana patted Jisoo's shoulder.

"It was quite easy," Sana replied, "Once you made her realize that she needs someone to save her from her obsessive ex-boyfriend, especially when he tried to force her to satisfy his friends' needs to see Lisa make out with other women, just so they can jack off."  
  
Jisoo cringed. Thankfully for her, she got rid of her boyfriend who was a complete jerk. He wasn't physically abusive, but he kept on trying to make her satisfy his needs. Jisoo, thankfully, found Ms. Sana, who was more than a capable lover. And Jisoo always kept secret her interest in women because her family basically forced her to date guys to keep the family line going. Didn't need much convincing to let her go to Sana, who is a very powerful businesswoman.

"B-B-But," Jisoo stuttered, "I have always been yours, mistress. How do I-?"  
  
"Sh!" Sana said as she placed a finger on Jisoo's mouth, "Just let it go, babe. As I do to you, you do to her. Just remember, safe words. And I'll guide you as you need it, ok?"  
  
Jisoo silently nodded. Still nervous, Jisoo motioned to her kimono.

"That," Sana said, "You already know your naked underneath. So am I. Afterwards, we can make sure after you get Manoban out of her outfit..."  
  
After letting the implication hang, Jisoo gasped and smiled widely. Sana smiled back, happy to know what Jisoo understood.

"Ok," Jisoo said, "How do I-?"  
  
"Choose your toy?" Sana said, "Or would you rather start off by knowing her?"  
  
At that, Jisoo nodded. "I want to hear from her," she replied.

Sana nodded, and let Jisoo go walk towards her. Jisoo walked towards the Thai woman, who was nervous and bowed her head down. Jisoo stopped, thinking about what she would do next. She thought about what Sana did the first time they played. Deciding to switch it up, when Sana was rough but fair, JIsoo decided to play a bit nicer.

"Who are you?" Jisoo asked, "Who are you and what is your purpose?"  
  
The Thai woman, still head down, answered. "L-Lalisa Manoban," the woman softly answered.

"Head up," Jisoo replied with a calm tone, "And please, let my mistress hear you as well. I want to make sure we all hear what you have to say."  
  
Sana was watching with a bit of dissatisfaction. She was hoping Jisoo would be a bit more forceful like she was, but she knew that Jisoo wanted to try to do things differently. Jisoo was always too kind for her own good, so Sana realized she shouldn't be expecting her to do the same thing as her. The added note of letting Sana hear, however, was a nice touch. Jisoo was recognizing who was in charge, and Sana knows that's important. She's glad Jisoo is covering the basics first.

The Thai looked up, seeing the blank stare Jisoo had for her. Gulping, she spoke again.

"Lalisa Manoban," she replied louder, "A-And I have come her seeking protection. Please, let me be Mistress Sana's slave. If not, at least let me be under your care, Ms. Jisoo. Please, let me know how."  
  
Jisoo's heart softened a bit, but she knew she had to be a bit strict. So, she decided to go for a more direct route.  
  
"First off," Jisoo said, "Don't call me Ms. Jisoo. It's Jisoo when we're outside. Here, as you now, I follow Mistress Sana. As for me..."  
  
Jisoo turned towards Sana, who had an annoyed look. Jisoo didn't want to disappoint her, but she knew that was something she didn't expect. At all. Sana is the Mistress, but Jisoo is not used to this. Turning back towards Lisa, she was wracking her brain on what to do.  
  
"You can call me goddess," Jisoo said, "While you call Mistress Sana your god."  
  
Sana perked up, surprised at the routine.

"Hold on," Sana said immediately, "that's not how it works, Jisoo. You know that."  
  
Jisoo knew she angered Sana, but she didn't know what else to do. She turned to see Sana, who had a thunderous look.  
  
"Forgive me mistress," Jisoo said, "I-"  
  
"Did I tell you to speak?!" Sana exclaimed. Jisoo backed up and bowed her head.

Jisoo stood silent. Tears were forming in her eyes. She knew she failed. Sana, however, wasn't done.

"Now look," Sana said with a less harsh tone, "You aren't ready. I can see that now. At first, you started off ok. Now, the whole 'god' and 'goddess' routine. Uh-uh. Not gonna happen. It wouldn't make sense."  
  
Jisoo knew she messed up and expected to be punished. However, she felt two hands pull up her face. She saw, however, a smiling face.  
  
"I'm disappointed in you again," Sana said, "But I think you know how to make it up to me."  
  
Jisoo shook her head no. "How?" Jisoo asked, "Will it be the same as before?"  
  
Sana shook her head no. "Actually," Sana said, "You will train Lisa."

Jisoo was stunned. She thought she was training to be like her mistress.

"In fact," Sana said ,"Let's start now. And, you will refer me as you 'Empress'. You, Jisoo, are my 'Queen'. Understood?"  
  
Jisoo nodded, but had one question. "Just one change, Mi-, Empress," Jisoo asked.

Sana looked at her in confusion. "Yes?"  
  
"Can I be your king?" Jisoo asked, "And be your follower? I think it would be nicer if a king follows his queen, no?"  
  
At that, Sana was very pleased. She was actually surprised at that, but-

"No," Sana said, and saw Jisoo's downtrodden look.

At that, Sana knew to change it up. "When I'm the Empress," Sana said, "_You_, are my Emperor."

Jisoo looked back, and gasped. She saw Sana's smiling look, and Jisoo smiled back.

"Th-Thank you Empress," Jisoo said, "I will always be your follower. Carrying out your orders, but only satisfying you, personally. No one else."  
  
"That's my good girl," Sana said, giving a kiss.

Jisoo moaned into the kiss, loving her now 'Empress'. After a moment, with Lisa watching with a desire she didn't expect upon seeing the two kiss, they broke apart.

"Now," Sana said, "Let's continue the training, shall we, Emperor?"  
  
Jisoo nodded. "Of course, Empress."  
  
At that, the two turned towards the Thai, who had a now fearful look.

"Lalisa," Sana said, "You are now to be trained to satisfy both of your rulers. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, your highness," Lisa quickly said.

"Also," Sana said, "Can we shorten your name?"  
  
"It can be 'Lisa'," the Thai replied again quickly.

Satisfied, Sana turned towards Jisoo.

"You may begin your training for your royal duties," Sana said, "Starting now."

Jisoo nodded, and walked towards Lisa.

"Can you stand?" Jisoo asked.

Lisa, now looking at Jisoo, nodded yes. "I-I believe so, Emperor."  
  
"Good," Jisoo said, "Please, stand up."  
  
With that, Lisa stood up quickly. After standing up, Jisoo walked around the Thai, observing her every feature. Satisfied with seeing Lisa stand up straight, and appreciating her curves, she pulled at Lisa's top. Looking at Sana, who had a smile on her face, Jisoo knew she was doing something right.

"I want you," Jisoo started and then leaned in to Lisa's ear, "To have your ass spanked by me. We'll start off slow, so that we can see if our Empress approves, alright?"  
  
At that, Lisa nodded quickly, saying 'Yes, Emperor'. With that, Jisoo had the top pulled down to expose Lisa's breasts. She then had Lisa led to a chair, one that Sana had used herself to punish Jisoo. Said woman, then had sat down, holding the chain.

"Lay down on my lap," Jisoo said.

With that, Lisa did so.

"When I spank you," Jisoo said, "You count. After ten, we stop. But if you miss any spank, I add on to it, understood?"  
  
"Yes Emperor," Lisa replied.

"Good," Jisoo said, "Also, if at any point you don't like something, just say 'Stop'. If there's something you want to continue, say 'Green'. If there's something you like and want to add something else, or don't like, and want to change it up, say 'Slow'. Understood?"

Lisa quickly wracked her brain to remember and repeated what Jisoo said.

"Understood Emperor," Lisa confirmed.

"Good," Jisoo said, "We start now."  
  
Jisoo used her right hand to spank Lisa. And Lisa counted. Sana watched with approval. She loved how Jisoo was determined, but also made sure to leave room for adapting. Lisa messed up a few times, twice maybe, but she always counted to Jisoo's approval. After that, Sana watched Jisoo take Lisa to the bed. Start off slow. Sana appreciated that.

She also enjoyed what she saw next. She saw how Jisoo had Lisa strip herself, and then Jisoo tied her up. After nicely doing so, Jisoo, with her naked body underneath the kimono, decided to to first have a sex toy in Lisa's sex. Making sure that Lisa felt the increasing amounts of pleasure for each level, with Jisoo switching the levels every time Lisa was close. Jisoo punished Lisa every time she wanted to cum, and Lisa begged and whined. After some serious begging from Lisa, Jisoo let her release. Lisa shook, her orgasm being strong. Then, Jisoo went up to sit on Lisa's face. She ordered Lisa to lick and penetrate with her tongue and Lisa did so. After some vigorous licking and poking action, Jisoo had her release. Sana, though, was disappointed to not take part in this. Yet. But she will, but she did think that Jisoo, though not quite to Sana's standards, had room to grow.

Before Jisoo could say anything, Sana stepped in.  
  
"No," Sana said, "For you need to watch your Empress."  
  
At that, Jisoo stood to attention, and Sana quickly took off both hers and Jisoo's kimonos. Both were now naked and Lisa looked with true appreciation for their bodies.

Jisoo, however, was confused.

"What-?"  
  
"Silence," Sana said. This made Jisoo immediately bow her head.

"I must say I'm feeling left out," Sana said, and Jisoo was afraid.

"For you didn't include me," Sana said, "Watching you get all on Lisa's face, and then punishing her for cumming before you, the one thing you forgot..."

Sana then took Jisoo's face closer to hers. "Was being fucked by me."

At that, Sana attacked Jisoo's face with a brutal kiss. Jisoo was surprised, but she moaned into the kiss. And Sana then pushed Jisoo onto the bed, and then it led to a heated moment between the two. Lisa, who was tied up, pulled her head up and saw the two being in a heated passionate sex. Lisa, who was already tired, was getting wet when she saw how her Empress attacked the Emperor with passionate and wild frenzy. Jisoo was enjoying it and allowing Sana to ravish her, as she attempted to do the same. Sana, however, was the one on top, and Jisoo always made sure to submit to Sana. With a fierce scissoring, with Sana putting one of Jisoo's legs around her waist, and Sana putting one around Jisoo's, and Jisoo on her back, lined up their cores. With renewed vigor, Jisoo begged for it, calling for her Empress to take her. Sana obliged.

With reckless abandon, and holding onto each other's hands, as Jisoo struggled to sit up and mark Sana herself, who also helped Jisoo to sit up, both women rubbed with incredible ferocity. The skin making contact as if it was the last thing they needed. Finally, after a couple more rubs, the two had powerful, wet orgasms that sprayed all over them and the bed. The two collapsed in between Lisa's legs, though both fell at Lisa's sex. Both plated heavily. Lisa was shocked, but also feeling wet herself.

The two women were coming down from their high. After catching their breath, Jisoo cautiously looked at Sana.

"A-Are you alright, Empress?" Jisoo breathlessly asked.

Sana, who's energy was still high, shook her head no. And knew the answer was right next to her.  
  
"No," Sana said with a devilish smile, "And you should feel it too, Emperor."  
  
Jisoo tried to think of an answer, but then she felt something wet under her head. She didn't think it was nothing else but sweat, but when she moved her hand, her arm felt something sticky. She looked, and saw that Lisa's sex was wet. Realizing it, she looked at Sana, who had a smile. Jisoo knew what Sana wanted.

"Shall we, milady?" Jisoo asked.

"We shall," Sana said.

Lisa saw the two women's faces, and knew, it wasn't over it.

"Do you want to see how your majesties want to be pleased by you?" Sana asked Lisa.

Lisa nodded her head with confidence, saying "Yes, Empress". Sana and Jisoo looked at each other and then looked at Lisa. Jisoo lining up with Lisa's sex, and Sana turning around to sit on Lisa's face. Sana looked back at Jisoo, who then tried to move closer, so that she can be in contact with Sana. Because of Lisa being taller than the both of them, they held hands. But Jisoo was able to angle herself to nuzzle up to Sana, wanting her close. Sana obliged, still keeping contact with Lisa's face. After doing so, both then proceeded to rub against Lisa, as Lisa's mouth started to lick on Sana's sex. Jisoo put her head on Sana's shoulder, and bit her shoulder. Sana didn't mind, as she enjoyed hearing Jisoo and Lisa's moans. Lisa was vigorously licking and penetrating Sana as she did with Jisoo, while Jisoo was rubbing against Lisa.

After several minutes of intense action, the three orgasmed. First, it was Sana, who seized up and then converted Lisa with her orgasm. Then Jisoo and then Lisa. Both had wet orgasms that covered the bed and their lower regions. The three were exhausted and the two women got off of Lisa, and then took to laying down next to Lisa. Jisoo was on Lisa's right, while Sana was on the left. Jisoo and Sana then untied Lisa, who was feeling her body starting to feel itself again, but she was exhausted. She then fell asleep, her soft snores being heard. Jisoo and Sana then wrapped their arms around their new playmate, their free arms holding each other's.

"Thank you, Mis-, I mean Empress," Jisoo said, but immediately corrected.

"It's alright," Sana said, "I'm glad to have an Emperor now. Still need to work on it, but we're getting there."  
  
Jisoo smiled, and then went to kiss Sana, who kissed back. Then the two each kissed Lisa's cheeks. Lisa sighed in happiness. The two then followed in sleep.

-The next morning

"I can't believe you got Lisa in this," Jisoo said, "I mean, how? Why?"  
  
Sana, who was sitting next to Jisoo in the living room, smiled.

"Well," Sana said, "You did say that you wanted to bring in other women into our relationship. We're basically an open marriage, but what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong," Jisoo quickly replied. Sana gave a critical look and Jisoo knew her mistake.

"Jisoo," Sana sternly said.

Jisoo knew she cannot win against Sana in any argument. Plus, they were always blunt with each other. That's why it worked.

"It's just," Jisoo sighed out, "You know how our role play fetish isn't what any of your bandmates liked when we were having trouble trying to get together more often. Pleasing your bandmates was always my main priority besides your family. I didn't want to bring in Lisa or any of my bandmates until yours were ok with it. Yours were the ones against our type of relationship in the first place because they thought it wouldn't last. And here we are."  
  
Sana sighed, knowing that Jisoo always took seriously to make sure the rest of TWICE were ok with it. They knew Jisoo wasn't easy to get to trust because of her own issues in the past with a few idols basically harassing her to the point that she cannot even try to date. And one woman who did date Jisoo was emotionally abusive. That all happened after her dating ban ended but Jisoo had trouble opening up to people. Especially when earlier this year it was a mess.

Sana shocked everyone when she was able to court Jisoo, albeit in secret, and with permission from both agencies. Granted, Jisoo's was skeptical but still. The rest of their respective bandmates didn't expect it at all, but Red Velvet, surprisingly knew of their relationship at the start. Irene thought of pairing up Jisoo with Joy or Wendy, but after hearing that Sana and Jisoo were into an open relationship because neither could imagine having each other without their bandmates, they also included the possibility of having Red Velvet. That threw off Irene, but she didn't hesitate to let them know a couple of her bandmates were readily available. She just didn't like the idea of the Shades of Grey area.

Not that anyone could accuse the two of being bland, but still.

"I know sweetie," Sana said laying a hand on Jisoo's, "But remember, you trust me. I haven't betrayed that, and I won't betray it by letting you feel uncomfortable. Plus, I talked to Lisa about it, and she was fine with it. She'll tell you that yourself. Besides, none of my bandmates are up to it at this point in time. But I am not going to cause anything unless you are given an idea of it, ok?"  
  
"No," Jisoo quickly said.

Sana was confused, but Jisoo continued as she saw Sana's hurt look.

"I do trust you. It's just, you know, I was worried that Lisa would hate it. You know that Lisa was the one who was against us in the first place. Jennie and Rose were the first to support us going out in the first place."  
  
"I know," Sana softly said, "It surprised me too when she approached me."  
  
That stunned Jisoo. "Lisa, approached you?"  
  
Sana nodded with a slight smile.

"I did," a voice said.

Startled, Jisoo turned to see a bashful looking Lisa. "Got to say, wish I did it sooner."  
  
Jisoo stood up, still holding Sana's hand. Sana followed soon after.

"L-Lisa?" Jisoo asked, "Why?"  
  
"Why not?" Lisa replied with a question, "I guess I realized I was just jealous of you two. When you two started going out, I was hurt. But then, I saw how you two were deeply in love. Then, when I heard Sana's bisexual, I was worried that she'd cheat on you with a guy, but when the both of you told all of us that you took up Sana's advice to have a polyamorous relationship with other women, I was feeling left out because I'd compete with all everyone else. But when I approached Sana, I told her everything about how I felt. It was stupid, but she let me know that it was your choice let Sana have that. And I realize I was stupid for feeling like I have to compete with everyone. We all in our own way love each other, but if it means I can help you two keep your relationship going strong, i want to help."  
  
Jisoo's eyes teared up, and immediately, she ran to hug Lisa. The taller woman was surprised but after feeling the shorter woman's arms hugging her, Lisa hugged back. Sana just let the two have their moment. It was a stressful year for them and Sana knew better than to interrupt them.

"Thank you, Lisa," Jisoo was heard saying, "But don't bother feeling left out."  
  
LIsa was confused but then Jisoo started again. "Cause I'd never imagine wanting to be left out too if I got to see one of my bandmates get taken by my girlfriend."  
  
Jisoo then pulled back to see Lisa's confused face. Jisoo giggled.

"Besides," Jisoo said, "It's nice to have someone else bottom for her besides me."  
  
Lisa let out a yell of protest. "Yah! I'm not a bottom!"  
  
"Yes you were," Jisoo said, "Especially how you moaned out Sana and I. Or should I say, your 'Emperor' and 'Empress'."  
  
"Excuse me," Sana said with a protest herself.

Jisoo turned around, seeing Sana's questioning look. Jisoo let out a sheepish smile.

"I mean," Jisoo said, "Oops?"

Sana gave a harder stare and Jisoo knew she was in trouble. Not that she minded.

"I-I-I mean," Jisoo said, "Empress and Emperor?"  
  
"Lisa," Sana said, "Grab her!"  
  
Without warning, Jisoo was being hauled off and put over Lisa's shoulder. Jisoo let out a protest.

"YAH! LALISA PUT ME DOWN!"  
  
"No chance," Lisa giggled out.

"Let's see who's really a bottom," Sana said with a smile as she walked up next to them.

Jisoo knew what that meant when she saw that smile. Uh oh, she thought.

"Bedroom," Sana said, "now!"

"YAY!" Lisa shouted.

"No!" Jisoo giggled protest, "No please! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Too late," Sana teased, "WE are gonna show Lisa how it's done in the bedroom without needing a thing."  
  
Lisa ran off, wanting to continue last night's fun, albeit without the extra stuff. Jisoo, despite her protests, was smiling and giggling at the thought of having Lisa in it. As for Sana, well, she was thinking about who to next add into the group.

That can wait, she thought, as she ran off to join Lisa and Jisoo in the bedroom so that they can all have their first morning together. In bed.


	35. Jisoo and Tzuyu: A Road to Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo and Tzuyu were very in love. Until one day, tragedy strikes, and one of them might not make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional.
> 
> May need to stop reading if you're gonna cry as this is dark.

Kim Jisoo and Chou Tzuyu were at social gathering with friends and family. It is the one year anniversary of their relationship. Twenty-eight year-old Jisoo is on top of the business world while twenty-four year-old Tzuyu is an international model. The two couldn't be anymore different in terms of personality. Jisoo being the closed up, corporate minded individual while Tzuyu is the still bubbly, innocent woman from rural life. The two entered each other's worlds without realizing it, and Tzuyu helped Jisoo appreciate the simpler things in life while Jisoo helped Tzuyu navigate the treacherous world of business while still keeping true to herself.

The two were very much in love, and still going strong in spite of the troubles they had.

"I can't believe you two," Jisoo's sister, Jennie, said, "Were able to get together. I was wondering when you'd finally get your head out of your ass, unnie!"

Jisoo let out deep laugh and she sidled up to Tzuyu lovingly, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's frame. Tzuyu placed her left arm around Jisoo's waist and her right around Jisoo's neck and shoulders. The two were sickeningly in love.

"I can't believe it either," Jisoo said, "Not since high school did I ever feel this in love."  
  
Jisoo looked up to Tzuyu with sparkling eyes. Tzuyu also looked down at Jisoo, showing the same love. Jennie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, get a room you two," Jennie sarcastically said, "But in all honesty, I'm so fricking happy for you two."

Jennie didn't think Jisoo would ever love again after her high school boyfriend was killed in a freak accident, when she lost control of her car on the road. Jisoo was in such a depression that it could have lead her down a darker path if not for some intervention. It amazed Jennie how Jisoo was able to open up about that time with Tzuyu, of all people, since Jennie works for Chanel as an ambassador and corporate employee.

"Hey, Chewy!" a bright voice said.

Tzuyu turned around and saw her friends, Park Sooyoung (Joy), Lalisa Manoban, and Park Chaeyoung (Rose). They were fellow coworkers in the modeling world. Tzuyu waved and smiled brightly.

"Hey guys!" Tzuyu exclaimed.

The three walked towards the two lovebirds and gave hugs and kisses to the couple. Rose was married to a guy but they divorced when they realized they were too young to marry. They're still friends. Lisa is still single, playing both fields. Joy, however, just got engaged to a guy.

"You two having fun?!" Rose exclaimed.  
  
"Geez," Tzuyu said, "We're not in a club. We're at an outdoor lunch. What's gotten into you? Are you drunk?"  
  
Rose pouted while Joy and Lisa just teased Rose.

"I just enjoyed the appetizers," Rose said, "And the sandwiches."  
  
"Awww," Jisoo said as she tried to pinch Rose's cheeks, "Tzuyu's other half."  
  
"Eh!" Tzuyu exclaimed, "How dare you!? If anything, she's Lisa's other half!"

Rose and Lisa just let out mock gasps. "Excuse me!" Lisa exclaimed, "I'll have you know, I don't have the cheeks Rose has to still look cute with food."  
  
"Like you were cute to begin with you monster!" Rose shot back, "And you still owe me dinner for losing the archery bet!"  
  
Lisa just pouted. Tzuyu just patted Lisa's shoulder.

"Don't worry," Tzuyu mockingly said, "I remembered it."

"Yah!" Lisa exclaimed, "You traitor!"  
  
The women just laughed, but then Joy looked at her watch.

"Oh," Joy said, "I need to go meet up with Irene unnie. I have to make sure Seulgi isn't tipsy. Bye!"  
  
Joy then walked off. Everyone knew that it's a struggle to make sure that Seulgi doesn't drink. She's not an alcoholic, but she does have a tendency to, umm, try get it on with other people on th dance floor.

The two lovers then decided to go meet other friends and family. Jisoo was talking to her cousin, Irene, who pulled her to the side.

"You got it?" Irene asked.

Jisoo patted the pocket in her suit pants. "Hell yeah," Jisoo replied, "I'm not losing her. I'd trade everyone and everything for her."

"Whoa," Irene said, "Don't go _that_ far. You'd wanna be rid of us?"

Jisoo gave a mock thought. "Hmmm, maybe save Jennie."  
  
Irene just playfully shoved her while Jisoo laughed. "Jerk," Irene said with a smile.

After some talking and laughter, the two sat at one of the tables, with Jisoo sitting in Tzuyu's lap.

"I'm so happy Tzuyu," Jisoo said as she laid her head on Tzuyu's shoulder, "You made me the happiest I've ever been."  
  
Tzuyu smiled and kissed the top of Jisoo's head. Not knowing that it would be the last time she would do so with Jisoo. That she would have Jisoo even physically close to her.

-Ten years later

A lone figure is standing in a cemetery, looking over a tombstone. The figure then knelt down, and placed down flowers. The marker said 

'Here Lies Kim Jisoo'

'Loving Daughter, Sister, Friend, Wife'

'1995-2025'

The woman just kept on crying, remembering the day she lost the love of her life to a cruel bastard.

"I'm sorry," the figure said, "I'm sorry."

_-10 years ago_

_Tzuyu and Jisoo were all dancing with the others when suddenly a loud bang was heard._

_"What was that?" Seulgi asked._

_Before anyone could respond, there were more loud bangs. Like gunfire. Everyone started screaming in fright until more strangers showed up, wearing masks._

_"Everyone freeze!" a rough male voice shouted, "Nobody move and you won't get hurt. Round 'em up!"_   
  
_All the attendees were huddled into a hastily made circle, in which they all sat on the ground. All the people were frightened, trying to hold on to each other. Jisoo and Tzuyu, however, were holding each other tightly while also trying to get their loved ones close. No one knew what was going on. After taking stock of the situation, there were at least twenty men._

_"Wh-What do they want?" Joy asked, "Are they robbers?"_   
  
_"Probably," Jennie said, "But we can't do anything, otherwise they'll shoot."_   
  
_Joy and Lisa looked frightened but Jisoo immediately took charge._

_"Don't worry," Jisoo said, "Everything's going to be fine. Just stay calm, alright?"_   
  
_The two nodded fearfully and Tzuyu also held onto Jisoo's hand tighter. Jisoo looked up and gave her a loving look, promising she will keep her safe. No matter what. She didn't realize how true that would be._

_After a few minutes, the police arrived and were waiting outside the perimeter of the open field. After the hostage takers were satisfied with the scene, they approached the people._

_"Now," the presumed leader said, "I'm sure you're all wondering what is going on. Why are we here? Anyone care to guess?"_   
  
_None of the people responded. After a few seconds, he continued.  
_

_"Because one of you belongs to me," the man said, "And I want it back."_   
  
_That made the people confused. Who could he be possibly be searching for. All of them, or at least most, were well off. But what could he want._   
  
_"You know who you are," the man said, "So come forward."_   
  
_With more people getting frightened, Tzuyu was actually shaking next to Jisoo. Said woman noticed, and looked at Tzuyu. She patted her hand, and Tzuyu, in spite of the situation, silently thanked her._

_"I'm waiting for you," the man said, "And I am getting impatient."_   
  
_Finally, Jisoo stood up. Tzuyu tried to stop her but Jisoo didn't pay any mind._

_"Look," Jisoo said, "I don't know who you are or what you want, but if you're really looking for money, I'll give it to you if you'll let everyone else go. I'll give it to you."  
  
"Jisoo, no!" Tzuyu protested._

_"Unnie, they won't stop!" Jennie said._

_The man then looked at Jisoo. He walked towards her. Jisoo didn't flinch even with the gun in his hands. After he stopped in front of her, time seemed to have been frozen. Everyone was very nervous. Tzuyu just kept holding onto Jisoo. Suddenly, a loud crack was heard._

_Jisoo's head was knocked to the right side and she nearly crumpled to the ground. People were screaming, and Tzuyu immediately caught Jisoo before she hit the ground, hard.  
_

_"Sooyah!" Tzuyu shouted._

_Jisoo hissed and let out a pained cry. She put her hand on her left cheek and gave Tzuyu a calm stare. Tzuyu saw it and Jisoo gave a small smile, in spite of the pain._

_"Oh," the man said, "You will give me what I want. And that would be your fucking girlfriend!"_   
  
_The crowd gasped in shock. Tzuyu was frozen in shock. Jisoo also looked at her with, for the first time, fear. Jisoo turned to see just in time to watch the man take off his mask. Once he did, loud gasps were heard form Tzuyu and her friends. Tzuyu put her free hand over her mouth in shock._

_"Oh my god," Tzuyu softly said in shock. She knew who this man is._

_Jisoo looked up and was just as shocked. Rose, Lisa, and Joy were also frightened. Jennie was shocked._

_"Seiku?" Rose asked, "Wh-What..., you're...?"_   
  
_The man is a tall Asian man with chiseled features on his face. His dyed blonde hair was spiked up. He just had a look of barely restrained fury._

_"What do you think?" Seiku said looking at Tzuyu, who had a frightful look, "I'm getting my girl back."_   
  
_At that Jisoo tried to stand up, but she was dizzy. Tzuyu held Jisoo, while not losing track of Seiku, who looked at his work proudly._

_"Well, well, well," Seiku said, "Not as tough, are you, Kim Jisoo?"_   
  
_"You leave her alone!" Tzuyu exclaimed, "Do you hear me?!"  
  
"Oh Tzuyu," Seiku said as he walked towards her._

_Rose and joy were trying to form a barrier, but they got held back by two thugs. Lisa and Jennie were just unable to move, horrified at the man Tzuyu knew become a thug himself. Seiku then knelt down, and tried to caress Tzuyu's face, who flinched back. Jisoo held Tzuyu tightly, not letting her go._

_"Tzuyi," Seiku said in a condescending tone, "Don't you know I love you? Why go for this dyke? She's nothing what I can give you."_   
  
_"You were abusing me," Tzuyu said, "You kept taking advantage of my love for you. At no point did you stop betraying my trust. You even tried to make a move on Lisa when she knew not to, and she told me."_   
  
_"A mistake I won't repeat," Seiku firmly said, "But first, I'm making sure i get rid of this shit you call a girlfriend. She's not worried about you. She could have any woman, and would anyway."_   
  
_"What are you talking about?" Jennie asked, "You're implying..."_   
  
_"I know she's cheating on Tzuyu," Seiku said, "The woman she saw at the jewelry store."  
  
At that, Irene and Jisoo's eyes widened. Tzuyu looked at Jisoo, questioningly._

_"Jewelry store?" Tzuyu asked._

_"It's nothing," Jisoo said, "Forget about-"_   
  
_"Oh, so you weren't getting nice with that dealer," Seiku asked, "You kissed her."_   
  
_"Hold on," Jisoo said, "That's enough."_   
  
_"You were cheating on her!"_   
  
_"I was buying a ring from a friend!"_   
  
_"Your girlfriend?"_   
  
_"YES!"_

"NO SHE'S NOT!"

"SEIKU'S LYING HIS ASS OFF!"  
  
_"SEE, TZUYU!"_  
  
_"NO-"_  
  
_"Stop!" Tzuyu shouted, as she looked at Jisoo._

_"Soo," Tzuyu asked, "What-"  
  
Jisoo sighed. "Not how I wanted to do this," Jisoo said as she sat up._

_She then reached for her suit pocket. Tzuyu just looked at her in confusion. Seiku was hoping for a victory, but when he saw the small box out of Jisoo's pocket, he was furious. Irene also knew what Jisoo was doing, as she was already talking about it with Jisoo and helped her pick it up. Jennie, for her part, couldn't believe it. She always suspected when Jisoo talked to her about Tzuyu, but didn't think Jisoo would go through with it._

_Jisoo showed Tzuyu the box. "Open it," Jisoo said._   
  
_Tzuyu hesitantly took the box, and opened it. She gasped. It was a small, but beautiful, 3.5 carat diamond ring._

_"I got this from Irene's friend," Jisoo said, "From Tiffany at her jewelry store. She and her husband helped me pick out the ring for you. You remember her, right? Where I got it you to meet Taeyeon, her sister-in-law? My cousin? She's the one who worked with me, Irene, and Seulgi to plan my proposal to you. I wanted to surprise you with our times together. To be my wife."_   
  
_Tzuyu gasped, and even in the situation, her friends all just gasped. Jennie was upset that she didn't take part in it, but then again, she was always accused of ruining people's moments, like her boyfriend's dinner anniversary._

_"Yes," Tzuyu said._   
  
_Jisoo was silent. "What?"_   
  
_"Yes," Tzuyu said, "I will marry you."_   
  
_Before Jisoo could rejoice, she was then grabbed by her hair. She yelped in pain. Tzuyu was horrified, and tried to reach her, but she was held back by Seiku pointing his gun at her._

_"She's just buying off your love!" Seiku shouted, "I'm the one you should love."_   
  
_"I wouldn't even think of believing you!" Tzuyu shouted, "I love Jisoo. She's spent so much time with me, even when I got mad at her. She always made sure to know where she was so she can see me, even when she couldn't. When have you made an effort to show that!?"_   
  
_Seiku was furious. "You'll see how much I love you," Seiku shouted, "But..."_   
  
_Seiku then pointed a gun at Jisoo's head. She was frightened, but she was struggling to keep her composure. Others were frightened._

_"Jisoo!" Irene and Jennie shouted._

_"No, let her go!" Seulgi shouted._

_"Jisooyah!" Tzuyu cried out._

_"So choose," Seiku shouted, "Either she, or..."_   
  
_Tzuyu knew she was going to be put into an impossible position. She cannot go back to a man like Seiku, who is such a cruel person. But she doesn't want to lose Jisoo._   
  
_"Or," Seiku signaled to his men, "Do you want to lose your friends? Maybe my boys can have fun with them?"_   
  
_At that, Rose, Lisa, and Joy were groped and they knew that Seiku had something cruel in mind. Tzuyu's eyes widened in shock but Jennie was also frightened, as she was going to see her friends get violated. In front of everyone._

_"10 seconds," Seiku said, "Starting now."  
  
Tzuyu couldn't even think of choosing such a thing._

_"9..."_

_Tzuyu saw the eyes of her friends._

_"8..."_   
  
_"STOP!" Tzuyu shouted, "Just don't hurt them. I'll let her go if you don't hurt anyone."_

_"Tzuyu, no!" Jisoo shouted in _ _horror._

"_Better decide who to save in 7," Seiku continued._

_Tzuyu kept looking back and forth between her love and her friends. Jennie and Irene were holding hands in fright. No matter what, no one will escape._

"_6..."  
  
__Jisoo knew she cannot let Tzuyu make such an impossible choice._

_"5..."_

_She didn't want to lose Tzuyu, but she also didn't want her to live with guilt._

_"4..."_

_So she decided to make the ultimate sacrifice._

"_3..."_

"_P-Please, don't do this," Tzuyu begged."_

_"2... Time's a wasting..."_

_Joy, Lisa, and Rose were trying to hold onto each other, but failing. Knowing it was a lose-lose._

"_1..."_

"_I'll do it," Jisoo shouted, "I'll take their places. Just don't hurt anyone."_  
  
_Everyone looked at Jisoo in horror. She was going to let him win?!"  
  
"Jisoo," Tzuyu said in heartbreak._

_Jisoo looked at her with sad eyes. "I cannot let you choose," Jisoo said, "And I know you will feel guilty if anything happened to your friends. Forget about me."_   
  
_Tzuyu's eyes were welling up with tears. "N-No," Tzuyu said, "Don't do this. Please. I won't let him."_   
  
_"If you let her go," Jisoo said, "I'll take their place. Let Tzuyu go. She doesn't want to go back to you. I'll give you all the money I have and myself. Just please, let her go."_

_Seiku looked at Jisoo as if he was seriously considering it. He hadn't thought of that, but then he decided something else._

_"No," Seiku said, "See, I wanted Tzuyu. But then, since you offered yourself, I guess we can make Tzuyu see what she would have gotten in store for her."  
_

_Jisoo knew she took a big risk with herself, but she had to do it. To save Tzuyu and the others. Tzuyu, however, was frightened._

_"NO!" Tzuyu shouted, "NO! JISOO! DON'T!"_

_"TAKE HER BOYS!" Seiku shouted, "She's all yours!"_   
  
_"JISOO!"_   
  
_WIth that, Jisoo was restrained by Seiku, who allowed his men, in broad daylight, rip at her clothes. Tzuyu, with teared up eyes, was helpless as she watched her lover, her fiancé, being torn apart. Jennie and Irene just pulled her into their arms, knowing there was nothing they can do. Seiku just took delight, degrading her, talking down to her. Violating her. The men that didn't take part just kept the guns on the hostages, and Jisoo's family were horrified. Jisoo was being beaten by the men. Seiku and his men made Jisoo jack or blow them off, or just forced themselves onto her all at once or one at a time. The men just came on to her, or into her, whichever it was. The police couldn't do anything, for fear of hitting a hostage. The news coverage recorded it, and people were horrified at the scene. Jisoo was just being beaten, and it went on for an hour. Jisoo hardly screamed, knowing that it would only make them pleased. It was like a rotation they took, as 12 men in total, including Seiku, took part._

_When it ended, Jisoo was battered. She was thrown to the ground like trash, with nothing to cover her. Tzuyu crawled towards her, not caring about the guns around. She grabbed Jisoo, dirt and all, and held her close. Crying._   
  
_"Why?" Tzuyu cried out, "Why?"_   
  
_Jisoo, even in her degraded state, just looked up and smiled. She managed to raise her hand and stroke Tzuyu's tear stained cheeks._

_"I-I love you," Jisoo managed to say, "That's all that matters."_

_Tzuyu just broke down. So did Irene and Jennie. So did the hostages. But Seiku wasn't done._

_"Well," Seiku said, "That was certainly more fun than I expected. Now, Tzuyu, time to go."_   
  
_Tzuyu didn't respond, just holding onto Jisoo, in spite of the nightmare she was put through. When she didn't respond, Seiku just walked up and grabbed her by her hair._

_"I said," Seiku said, "Let's go!"_   
  
_"You MONSTER!" Tzuyu shouted as she resisted, "I hope you rot in hell!"_   
  
_Seiku then hit her with the butt of his gun. Tzuyu didn't let out a scream and just spit in to his face. Seiku was going to do hit her again._

_"You little...,"_

_"ENOUGH, SEIKU!"_   
  
_Suddenly, one of the gunmen pointed his gun at Seiku. Everyone was stunned. The thugs who took part in the rape then pointed their guns at him, but then the rest of the thugs pointed their guns at them. It was a standoff, albeit favoring Seiku's side._

_"What the hell are you doing?" Seiku gritted out._

_"I thought we were just taking hostages and getting a payday," the gunman replied, "This isn't what i signed up for. Not a rape."_

"_Yeah,"__ another gunman joined in,_ _"This is your sick fantasy. I can't believe a lot of us fell for it."_  
  
_"Oh shut up," Seiku said, "Not like she hasn't had a boyfriend before, since her high school lover was killed while driving."_  
  
_At that, everyone gasped. How did he know, Jennie and Irene wondered. Jisoo couldn't hear as she was out of it and struggling to get up. Tzuyu looked at Seiku in shock. Seiku just looked at her with a smirk._

_"Oh come on," Seiku said, "You think I didn't find out about that? You mentioned it when talking to Rose about how Jisoo opened about losing her boyfriend in high school, but that's all. That was enough to find out her boyfriend's death fucked her up. So she isn't capable of loving my property."  
  
At that, Tzuyu became incensed. How dare he mock Jisoo's darkest hour?!_

_"You bastard!" Tzuyu shouted, "I'll never love you! I regret ever loving-, no, ever knowing you!"_   
  
_"Shut up!" Seiku roared and kneed Tzuyu in the gut, "OR I will do it for you!"_   
  
_Seiku pointed his handgun at Tzuyu's face, who was kneeling on the ground, catching her breath. Slowly, Tzuyu just looked up at him defiantly._

_"So that's it?" Tzuyu stoically asked, "After all this? After all you did to Jisoo? After all the trauma you've basically caused everyone here, you're going to kill me? You're a coward! Threatening to have people raped! I wlll make you wish you were never born."_   
  
_Seiku was furious. He was ready to shoot._   
  
_"Oh," Seiku said, "I'll make sure you regret leaving me. Starting with her."_   
  
_At that, Seiku pointed his gun at one of his targets. Everyone was frightened. Suddenly, someone stood up and grabbed his gun. A shot was fired and all of a sudden, a struggle occurred. Tzuyu was startled, but saw a naked woman fighting Seiku. Suddenly, the gun was being turned away from everyone, being placed between the two people struggling to control the gun. All of a sudden, a shot was fired. Time stood still. After a moment. people saw a naked woman turn around. _

_Tzuyu regained her bearings, and her eyes widened in horror at what she saw. With a bullet wound in her chest, blood pouring out, Jisoo was standing in defiance. She looked down, saw the wound, and then turned to Tzuyu. Jisoo just smiled, seeing Tzuyu safe. And then, she collapsed face first into the ground._   
  
_Everyone was silent until..._

_"JISOO!!!"_

_Chaos struck, as all the gunmen realized that they were in serious shit. Even those who took part in the rape realized that this got worse. Some shot themselves. Others just ran off. While the rest just emptied their weapons and surrendered themselves. Seiku, however, just shouted._

_"What the hell are you doing?!" Seiku shouted, "GET BACK HERE!"_

_As that was happening, Tzuyu was crawling towards Jisoo, who was already laying on the ground. She immediately turned her over, seeing Jisoo unconscious. Tzuyu immediately tore off her shirt and put it over the wound, applying pressure. At the same time, there were officers swarming the area._   
  
_"Put down your gun!" a police officer shouted._

_"Ikatsu Seiku!" another officer shouted, "You are under arrest! For threatening rape, use of a deadly weapons in a public place, threat of physical assault, rape, and physical assault."_

_Seiku knew he was done for. No matter what happens, even if he gets off one or two of the charges, or even all of them, he's going to be a targeted man. He then decided on one thing.  
_

_"Tzuyu's mine!" Seiku shouted._

_He then pointed the gun at Tzuyu. The other officers already restrained the men, and got the people to move away from the scene. At the moment, someone shouted 'GET DOWN!'. Everyone immediately did, with some people being assisted in laying on the ground. The other officers shot at Seiku, who was riddled with bullets. Tzuyu laid down as soon as she heard the order yelled out, and she covered Jisoo's body._

_After a few seconds, it was over. People managed to see Seiku's body being on the ground. He was coughing up blood. Tzuyu looked up, and just saw him with disgust._

_"Good riddance," Tzuyu said with rage, "But that's nothing compared to what you've done to Jisoo."_   
  
_With that, it was the last thing Seiku heard as he died. Immediately, EMTs arrived and they got Jisoo onto the gurney._

_"Let me go with her!" Tzuyu shouted, "Please! I'm her fiancee!"_

_"Ma'am," a male EMT said, "We also need to check you."_

_"Please!" Tzuyu shouted, "Let me go with her!"_

_"Let her," the a female EMT shouted, "We don't have much time!"_   
  
_At that, the male EMT led her into the ambulance with Jisoo. As the ambulance went off, the others were frightened. Processing what just happened._

_"I-I-I," Lisa shakily said, "can't believe she would go through that for us. I can't forgive myself. She suffered for Tzuyu!"_

_At that, Seulgi side hugged Lisa, and she broke down. The stress finally getting to her. Seulgi sat on the ground with Lisa, knowing the young Thai needs the support. Rose, Joy, Irene, and Jennie all just huddled together. Crying for their friend. Their sister. And hopefully, their sister-in-law._

Present day

The person remembered that day so vividly as she knelt on the ground and placed her head on the tombstone. The doctors were able to save her, but she was in a coma for a month. She woke up, but she knew, just knew, she wasn't the same. Jisoo was not the woman she loved. She still loved her, but the woman was actually dying. Slowly.

_-8 years ago_

_After being in a coma, the doctors said she was lucky but don't know what will be next. Tzuyu kept staying at her bedside, refusing to leave Jisoo. Jennie, Irene, Lisa, Rose, and Joy all visited, but they knew she was hurting the most. They have no idea if Jisoo will ever be the same Jisoo they knew and loved. When she woke up a week later, Jisoo was confused, but when seeing Tzuyu there, holding her hand, Jisoo remembered what happened to her. What those men did to her. When Tzuyu told her that Seiku's dead, all she asked was 'Are you safe?'_

_At that, Tzuyu broke down. She cried and Jisoo just struggled in holding her lover. She saw the ring, and Tzuyu told her yes. They will get married. jisoo, however, wasn't sure. She didn't want Tzuyu to love her anymore. She told her that. Tzuyu was stunned, but when Jisoo told her how she is too tainted for her, Tzuyu refused. She did not want to let Jisoo go. Tzuyu knew that Jisoo went through hell for not only her, but for her friends and family, and Tzuyu refused to let her go. She managed to convince Jisoo, who just cried, not believing that the woman of her life would accept her. Yet, they kissed, all the love they had poured into it._

_Their family and friends were also glad to see them awake, but what they didn't know that within the next couple of years, they would lose her. For good._

_Jisoo struggled to return to her company, the one she founded. A month after the trauma, she came back, but everyone knew she wasn't the same. At least later on. Her employees, even the most snide ones, couldn't help but feel like they were unable to determine how to approach her. Her first week back was awful, as he kept feeling as if something was coming out to attack her. She was being extremely jumpy and overreacted to every little thing, no matter how small of an issue it was. One time, someone tried to do a prank, but it went awful. Jisoo had panic attacks. She collapsed during a meeting with investors. Emergency services had to be called in._

_Jisoo felt awful and she broke down. Tzuyu hurried back on the first flight to Seoul, as she was in Italy. Jennie, Rose, and Seulgi were there, but Jisoo had a mental breakdown. Tzuyu's heart broke at the sight, seeing Jisoo so broken. Jisoo never returned to be the company's boss. Jennie had to take over, and Jisoo felt guilty, but Jennie told her it's not a big deal. The company was being run by Jennie for the time Jisoo was recovering physically, but mentally, it was difficult._

_Jennie managed to keep the company afloat, but she knew that it wasn't the same when Jisoo was around. Tzuyu took Jisoo with her everywhere she went. Even to her therapy sessions. The therapist, however, said that at some point, Jisoo, while she will need to be on her own, cannot be left alone. The therapist explained that it is a concern if Jisoo will try to harm herself. Tzuyu ignored it, thinking there isn't a need to be worried as jisoo already went through enough._

_How wrong she was._

_When she was taken to the hospital after the hostage situation, a rape kit was taken. There also was a gynecological check up for her. In a twisted way, the men only cared about their own releases, and didn't care that they hurt Jisoo. The results showed that Jisoo suffered traumatic damage for her reproductive organs. She will never be pregnant. While on the one hand she won't be carrying the child of one of the rapists, Jisoo will never be able to give Tzuyu the child she wanted. Tzuyu, however, swore that they will try. She will carry Jisoo's child or adopt. Tzuyu sower that the damage done to her will never change anything._

_Jisoo went through psychological therapy for the next several months, but in the meantime, they did plan their wedding. Jisoo was happy to have done this, and their family and friends helped. Taeyeon and Tiffany, who were helping Jisoo propose to Tzuyu, also put in the effort to help them. Jisoo was able to find happiness in planning the wedding with Tzuyu, and pick out dresses._

_Unfortunately, Jisoo also had to be put on trial as a witness. She was so distraught when being forced through the questioning, with her saying how sorry she was to not have stopped them from threatening Tzuyu or making her choose who'd suffer worse, the defense team pounced, calling her every possible way of being a slut. Saying she enjoyed it, more so than saving Tzuyu. Jisoo just cried out how sorry she was to not help Tzuyu, and wanted Tzuyu to forgive her. Immediately, Tzuyu went to Jisoo's side, and held her. Fortunately, some of the men in Seiku's gang were found guilty of various crimes, and one even confessed to have been one of the rapists. The men who raped Jisoo were found guilty , amongst other things, and sentenced to life in prison. Those who didn't take part were given much lighter sentences in comparison and some were given parole or early releases for cooperating with prosecutors._

_isoo had to deal with people giving her stares of pity or just disgust. The latter because some people actually believe she's a selfish slut. But more people say that, in spite of the horror she went through, she is to be praised for wanting to put her lover and her family and friends first. But when she struggled to become the businesswoman she was, she failed miserably beause she was not able to focus as she used to. Tzuyu, however, helped her. Jisoo, along with Seulgi, became managers for Tzuyu and Joy. Rose and Lisa were happy to see them, especially Jisoo. It was a nice change, but Jisoo couldn't last more than a few months when being around crowds of people, let alone being by herself._

_Tzuyu realized that it has become too difficult, but she was too stubborn to realize the issues. Even Lisa told her that she needs to take a break to help Jisoo. It lead to an argument between Jisoo and Tzuyu, and the latter said hurtful words that made Jisoo lock herself away. Tzuyu instantly regretted it, but when Jennie arrived, she gave Tzuyu the death glare. Tzuyu knew she fucked up. It took a whole week just to get Jisoo to talk to her. Jisoo suddenly apologized for ruining Tzuyu's career, but Tzuyu didn't care about that. She told her that she wanted Jisoo to be her wife, the one she always loves and cherishes. The two made up, and it was the first time during the past several months they were more than intimate._

_The two finally married a little over a year after the incident. It was a beautifully private ceremony. Jisoo was finally making real progress. There was a lot of stops and gos before this, but Jisoo was making actual progress where she wasn't so jumpy, but she was still paranoid. The trouble, however, came a few months after the wedding._

_Jisoo and Tzuyu were told by the doctors that after a gynecological check up for Jisoo, it was found that Jisoo's eggs can be transferred to Tzuyu for her to carry. It made them excited, and they were going to do it. A month later, however, the doctors gave Jisoo some grave news. She was diagnosed with cancer. Brain cancer, and untreatable. It was a devastating blow. And what's worse, it was week after they found out Tzuyu was pregnant._

_The Kims and Chous were devastated. Still, Jisoo wanted to see the birth of their child, even though she only has a few months to live, at minimum. With help from friends and family, the appointments and caring for the two women, it came the day when Tzuyu gave birth to a son and a daughter. They named them Jaesu and Tzuji. Everyone was happy and that Jisoo was able to hold her children for the first time, even when being frail due to the intense treatments. She told Tzuyu that no matter what, they will live for their babies and make sure that they are able to fight on as they did. Tzuyu also agreed with it, and that no love can top theirs._

_Except, it would be the last time Jisoo held them. And Jisoo's words were ironically unfulfilled. A day later, she collapsed in the hospital hallway. Nothing could revive her. She died in 2025. She was only 30._

_That was the scene when Tzuyu, standing alone after the mourners already gave their good byes, Jennie, her husband, Irene, and her husband all took their children and Jisoo and Tzuyu's children away so that Tzuyu can mourn. Tzuyu's cries were heard by everyone, as she collapsed on the coffin. Lisa and Rose, who were holding the Kim-Chou babies, watched with great sadness that their friend lost the love of her life. Hoping that her love is at peace._

_Tzuyu vowed to never love anyone else, and it was impossible for her to love again._

Present day

"Mama?" a girl's voice was heard.

The woman turned around, and saw her beloved daughter, Tzuji. She already looked like her mother, Jisoo. It always brought a sad smile but she loved her as this was one of Jisoo's last gifts to her. Standing on her left is her brother, Jaesu, a male version of Jisoo. Both have the same personality as their mother, Jisoo. Bright, yet stoic. Caring, yet silly.

Standing behind them, her hands around them in comfort, was a Japanese woman. Her bright brown hair was tied up in a bun, and she wore dark purple clothes. She hated wearing purple, but she knew that she would gladly go through with it if it meant letting Tzuyu have her grieving done on the anniversary of her late wife's death. Her brown eyes tearing up.

"Tzuyu?" the woman asked, "May I?"  
  
The woman, Tzuyu, who looked older yet still beautiful, stood up. After smoothing out her purple clothes, she nodded. She never imagined ever falling in love again. There were people who tried to court her a mere few months after Jisoo's death. It wasn't until three years after her death, did Tzuyu first meet her second wife.

"Go ahead, Sana," Tzuyu softly.

The woman, Sana, led the children to their mother. Tzuyu took them in, holding them dearly and closely. Sana took a moment, and then walked towards the tombstone. She had her head down as she stood in front of it. Tzuyu and her two children watched, knowing that it was important.

Sana knelt down and bowed.

"Hello, Kim Jisoo," Sana shakily said, "I-I'm Minatozaki Sana. Tzuyu's wife."  
  
Sana then pulled herself up, but still kneeling. She had tears in her eyes as she saw the tombstone of Jisoo.

"I wasn't sure if I should have come" Sana said loudly, "since I felt like I was intruding. When I met Tzuyu for the first time, I felt ashamed. I thought I was going to try to force Tzuyu to accept me. Yet, when she talked so much about you, I was jealous, but of course, that got away when I remembered about your...,"

Sana took a breath, knowing how difficult it was. She then continued.

"I remember how you scarified yourself," Sana said, "The whole world saw it, and everyone agreed that it is unbelievable that you did it to save the ones you loved. Especially the love of your life, so as to make sure she doesn't make the impossible choice. So that she doesn't go to that Seiku. But then, you suffered for it. For a long two years. It cost you everything, except Tzuyu. She was the one, even though difficult times. You gave her the greatest gifts ever. I'm sorry to say that I cannot even try to measure up to you."  
  
Sana's tears were shedding more, and Tzuyu and her children held each other.

"What," Sana started, "What I'm t-t-trying to say is, that, oh god. I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I'm here instead of you! I was always questioned by her sister and cousin, wondering if I was trying to replace you. But I wasn't. And it took some time but they accepted me. They knew Tzuyu had to move on, but I didn't expect to fall in love with her! And yet, I wonder if it's because of you. You, Kim Jisoo, for being responsible for putting us together. I didn't expect to love Tzuyu, and her to love me back. I didn't expect your children to love me, let alone accept me. So thank you. Thank you so much, for letting us be together. For showing us love with and for each other."  
  
Sana bowed again, her sobs being louder. After some moments to compose herself, Sana raised her head again. She turned to look at Tzuyu and their children.

"Tzuyu, Jaesu, Tzuji," Sana cried out, "Come, please."  
  
At that, at the small group approached Sana. She turned back to the tombstone.

"There are people who want to see you," Sana said. She then stood up and let Tzuyu bring their children to the tombstone.

Tzuyu and the children knelt down and bowed.

"Hello, Jisoo," Tzuyu said, "As you can see, Jaesu and Tzuji are now 8 years old. You'd be so proud of them already. They're doing really well. And like Sana said, thank you so much for still watching out for us. Kids?"

The two then spoke.

"Hello mama," Tzuji said with a sad tone, "I hope you're happy wherever you are. I want to someday be able to see you in person."

"Hi mom," Jaesu said, "What she said. And I hope we can finally catch up, whenever that may be."

The two children were robbed of their mom but in a strange way, Jisoo always watched over them. Tzuyu then spoke.

"I'm so sorry," Tzuyu said, "For not being able to save you in return for saving me. But know this, Kim Jisoo. I will never forget what you've done for me. Through all your suffering, you still stood by me. When you were hurting, I was the one with you. We've been through so much in our short time together. But thank you. As Sana said, thank you for everything. Sana and I have two daughters now. Sana actually named the daughter she gave birth to Jisoo. She named her after you. I was surprised, but she wanted to honor you. It surprised all of us, but we were actually proud."  
  
Sana bashfully smiled and nodded.

"She's just four years old," Tzuyu said, "She's still a bit young, but we promise to bring her here next time. We already showed you her picture. She wished we were all together. And I gave birth to a daughter, Satzu. Yeah, a cheap way but we figured it follows the way you loved to make up names based on ours. She's only a couple years old, but they're both healthy. They're with their aunt Rose and aunt Lisa. Yeah, they got together and still going strong. Rose and Lisa adopted five children. Crazy, huh? Jennie, though divorced her husband, has a new husband, and he's great for her. She has three kids total, a daughter with him, and two sons before that. Irene's still going with her husband, a son and daughter. But you knew all that, right? And Joy, well, she's a single mom, but she's seeing a woman who's great for her. Wendy's her name. We're all doing well though. I work with Jennie now at the company you founded. Sana's also helping Irene's company. We're all doing well now. And yet, I still miss you. But like Sana said, you're always with us."  
  
At that, Tzuyu took a breath. Sana placed a hand on Tzuyu's shoulder, and the two oldest children hugged her. Tzuyu composed herself, and looked again.

"Thank you, Jisoo," Tzuyu said, "I'll always love you. You are my true love. But Sana, while she knows it is impossible to try to measure up, she is also my true love. And I'll make sure that the memories we have now go along with the memories I had with you and what would have been. But thank you, Jisoo. For still loving us from where you are. Thank you. And we'll see you next time. Good-bye."  
  
"Good-bye," everyone else said.

With that, Tzuyu and the children stood up. Along with Sana, they all placed flowers on the ground. They all bowed again, and they walked back to the car. Waiting for them is Joy, who helped drive them, knowing how difficult this day always was, though it got better with time. She already gave her moment.

"Ready to go, guys?" Joy sadly asked.

Everyone gave a yes. "Come on then," Joy said, "Let's go meet up with the others. They're waiting for us at the house."  
  
"Thanks Joy," Tzuyu said.

"No problem," Joy said, "Come on runts."  
  
The two just giggled and went into the back seat. Sana followed to sit in the back, in between the two. Tzuyu took one last look at the tombstone.

"Good bye, Jisoo," Tzuyu softly said, "Till we meet again."  
  
Joy patted Tzuyu's shoulder, knowing how hard it was for her to live on. Tzuyu turned to look at Joy, and gave a smile.

"Let's go home," Tzuyu said.

"Gotcha," Joy said.

The two went into the car, Joy in the driver seat and Tzuyu in the passenger seat. The car was turned on and driven off. As the car drove off, a ghostly figure can be seen watching the family drive off. Kim Jisoo watched with a sad smile. Wishing she was there, but she knew that there was love and still will be there. Happy that Tzuyu found love again and her children being happy and healthy. She knows that one day they will all be together, but until that day comes, they will all live their lives. And she will watch over them as she has always done.


	36. Sana' Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana was thrown out by her abusive boyfriend, leaving her out in the streets. And worse, she's pregnant. As she struggles to survive the night, she comes across a stray cat that decides to befriend her. What she doesn't realize is that it leads her to someone she never expected to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional versions of real life people.
> 
> This is totally alternate universe.
> 
> Mentions of physical abuse, but there is a good ending. Or at least, the start of one.

"YOU DUMB BITCH! GET OUT! AND GOOD RIDDANCE!"

The door slammed shut behind the young, blonde Japanese woman. Sana Minatozaki, a 22 year old woman, college graduate, and pregnant. Sana only has the gym clothes and heavy jacket on her back because her boyfriend decided to throw her out as he just kept bringing home different women. That, and her wallet, which also had her driver's license, which she didn't get to use much. Luckily for her, it was renewed. Tonight, though, was different, as he decided to throw her out as he got tired of her presence. And this time for good.

Sana didn't know why her boyfriend turned into this..., whatever he is now. They were in love. Sana didn't work because her boyfriend said not to worry as he took care of everything. Yeah right.

The guy just abused her. Begging her to take her back and promising to not look at another woman. He just kept doing it. What's worse, she fell for the deceptively nice guy who was using her for his own needs. And just got her pregnant because he was married to another woman. Sana didn't realize it until it was too late.

Sana was being played by a bastard and she didn't know it. Or she did but didn't want to bother.

And worse. Sana met her ex-lover's wife. Surprisingly, she knew about her husband's playboy ways. And she only married him because of business reasons. Sadly, the woman, Irene, knew that her husband was not at all even a decent person. Even cheaters who have half the decency to feel guilty were better than him. Irene told her to be careful because she saw for herself how bad he was.

Sana didn't believe it, thinking that Irene was worried about losing her husband and his money. How wrong she was.

The man just hit her repeatedly when she didn't _dress_ him right. He did so the first time he demanded her to do it when they just stared living together. He would slap her when she didn't make him dinner. He would even make her listen to his nightly sessions with the woman of the week. Or the day. Whichever it was.

Tonight, was the last straw. The guy found out that there was a divorce coming his way, as the marriage was only for business reasons. Still, while he should be happy, he ended up taking out his frustration on her. The irony? Sana is a couple months pregnant and it would be bad if he did anything violent towards her. So he did, for him, the next best thing. He threw her out. And besides, he told her he found someone _better_ than her. And he's moving away anyway, later this evening. And won't be taking Sana with him.

Sana had nothing. She has no money. No car. No contact with her family. Her friends were gone, to who knows where. She was the queen bee in high school. And worse. She bullied even seniors. No one could do anything because she was from a well-respected family herself. Problem was, she totally cut off her parents because they found out she was seeing him and warned her about him. Sana, though, was too gone into it.

And now, she finds herself in this.

It was still the early afternoon, but as she walked through the neighborhood, she knew it would be dangerous for someone like her, especially pregnant. She was in the suburbs of Osaka, and she has no idea where to go. Sure, she recognized the area, but she was so isolated that she has no idea who would, let alone could, help her.

Sana kept walking, ignoring the looks of concerned bystanders. One tried to approach her, but Sana shoved him off and walked away, fearfully. The people thought she was lost, but they had no idea what to do. Worse, they weren't sure she wanted help. Sadly, Sana didn't want it. She felt she deserved the hell she got.

It was getting darker, and Sana was unable to eat. The only thing she had was a credit card, and what do you know, it's her ex's. She tried to use it on a vending machine, but it was rejected. A nice woman, with ash brown hair, helped her. Sana bowed and thanked the taller woman, regretting that she has nothing to repay her. The taller woman said it was fine, but before she could say anything else, Sana walked off.

She ate her bag of chips, but she knew it wouldn't last long. Sana sat at a bench in front of an apartment building. She saw the people walking along, just enjoying their day and with loved ones. Some with children of their own. Sana's eyes teared up. Wishing she was at home with her parents. Having a job with her marketing degree. All that was for naught. When it got darker, there was no one around. All she did was just hug herself and cried. Sana thought back to how she regretted treating people horribly when she was in high school. She was terrible to one girl in particular, who was a year above her, and she was so just stupidly jealous of the older girl that Sana went and did a horrible prank on her. That cemented her position as the queen bee. And made the girl just feel humiliated that she transferred somewhere else. She just wished to die and not let her baby be born into a world where she couldn't do a thing.

"Mama," Sana softly said to herself, "I'm sorry. Tzuyu, my baby sister. What have I done to you?"  
  
As she cried, she felt something soft sit next to her. Sana then felt a couple licks on her right hand, and Sana was startled. She looked and saw a black cat. It's green eyes staring at her with wonder.

'Just my luck', Sana thought to herself, 'A black cat. Though it looks like it lives with someone.'

Sana noticed the emblem around the cat's neck. Cautiously, she extended a hand out. The cat didn't move, so it was fine with her. Surprising to Sana. She then lifted the emblem up, and saw the initials 'KJ'.

"Guess it's your name," Sana asked the cat. She looked up and saw the cat staring back at her.

'Now I'm going crazy,' Sana thought to herself. Just when her day couldn't be worse.

"Excuse me," a husky voice said, "Are you alone? Do you have anyone to call?"

At that, Sana's body froze. For some reason, she couldn't explain why, but that voice sounded familiar. She slowly turned to her right and saw a petite woman with long dark red hair, a lovely face, heart shaped lips, and dark brown eyes. Those same eyes widened when she saw the brown eyes of the small rounded face of the woman.

"I-I'm sorry?" Sana asked.

"M-M-Minatozaki Sana?" the woman blurted out.

Sana looked at the woman in confusion. She looked familiar but why couldn't she remember her.

"D-Do I know you?" Sana said with a bit of fear.

The other woman, however, just kept a stoic face, though her eyes betrayed her shock.

"Seoul Public High School," the woman said, "I was a year above you."  
  
Sana tried to wrack her brain. She was a transfer student at the beginning of her freshman year in Korea, but she couldn't recognize the face. She just couldn't remember. She was a bigiht-eyed teenaged girl who then became a bully. Especially towards-

"You slandered me in front of the entire school," the woman said, "And basically had a bucket of red paint dumped on me, calling me 'Kim Menopause'. I had to transfer because you had people attack me to the point that I was hospitalized and had to transfer schools.

Sana gasped and put her mouth to her hand. She was just in shock, and most importantly, horror. She regretted it so instantly upon recognizing the woman.

"K-K-Kim?" Sana started, "J-Jisoo?"

At that, Sana just stood up, while the cat just meowed. The woman, Jisoo, then noticed the cat.

"Oh," Jisoo said, "You were with Kanji. Come here, you rascal."

Sana looked at the scene of the Korean woman picking up the cat. "Kanji?"  
  
Jisoo looked at her with a blank face. "Got a problem with me calling my cat that word? It's fitting since, well, what does it matter?"  
  
Sana felt like a slap in the face, but in all honesty, it was deserved. Especially when now Jisoo, who was the popular student before Sana decided to fuck her up, is standing right in front of her, holding the cat.

"I-I'm," Sana started.

Jisoo then noticed the woman's belly. "You're pregnant? How long?"  
  
Sana was startled and just bowed her head. "Why?" Sana asked with tears starting to form, "Why do you care? You shouldn't be worried about me, after what I did."  
  
Jisoo looked at the woman with a confused look. This was not the same girl from high school who made her life hell.

"Well," Jisoo started, "For starters, I thought I recognized you from my apartment. The bench is in front of the bus stop, which it's not gonna be active tonight save for a couple buses. Next, you've been sitting here for a good two hours. It's 9PM. And it's rather odd that you would be sitting here for long. Plus, it's fall. Do you really want to sit out here for long? Where's your husband?"  
  
"He's not my husband," Sana quickly said with her head still down, "And you shouldn't care. You have no right-"  
  
"Excuse me for caring," Jisoo bluntly said, "Unless you want to die out here and with your baby, fine. I'm just trying to-"  
  
"No!" Sana quickly said realizing her mistake too late, "P-Please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please! I've been kicked out of my own home, my boyfriend's home! He's already decided to end it because he didn't love me! A-And, he's always cheated on me. Worse, he was already married because of business between his and his now ex-wife's family! I was a fool for believing him! He controlled everything! I have no job, no money! Hell, I didn't want to accept anyone's help at the damn vending machines! And a random woman helped me! And I had nothing to repay her! That's what's worse!"  
  
"Would you shut up!" Jisoo hissed, "You're gonna wake up people with your rant!"  
  
"I don't care!" Sana shouted, "Nor should you! I've got nothing! And I-"  
  
"Come with me," Jisoo interrupted waving her left hand, "And stop freaking out because your baby isn't gonna benefit from it. Besides, my cat likes you."  
  
Sana was stunned upon hearing Jisoo offer her a place to stay, at least tonight, in her apartment. And Sana looked at the cat, who was looking at her with a curious expression. Well, not that Sana could tell what the cat was thinking. Nor his expression. Was it a he?

"She's not usually friendly with strangers," Jisoo said, "Yet she's got no issue with you. So, come on. At least for tonight?"  
  
Sana shook her head no. "Y-you shouldn't want to help me," Sana said, "After-"  
  
"Let's save it for later," Jisoo cut her off, "Come on. Let's go."  
  
Jisoo showed Sana to the building. It was a nicely made building. The neighborhood is a decent one, at least. Sana walked up to Jisoo, and Jisoo pointed to the building.

"Come on," Jisoo said, "I'll sign you in."

Sana silently nodded, and followed the Korean woman. She had no idea what was going on.

After Jisoo let Sana into the building, after showing security Sana's ID, they took the elevator. Jisoo pressed '5' and after an uninterrupted ride, which included awkward silence, they reached the floor.

Jisoo let Sana out first, and Sana accepted. Jisoo then followed and took her to a door that said '509'. Jisoo pulled out a fob key, and then the two women went inside, with Jisoo opening the door for Sana and letting her in.

"Make yourself at home," Jisoo said as she turned to close the door and make sure it's locked.

The light was on and Sana was stunned. This wasn't an apartment. This was a suite! The apartment was well made. Furnished with nice furniture. What did Jisoo do for a living?  
  
"Wonder what I do?" Jisoo said as she put Kanji down. The cat then ran around and laid on the carpet.

Sana wa still stunned. With that, Jisoo continued.

"I work as a biologist," Jisoo said.

Sana was startled. A biologist? This young?

"The good thing for me," Jisoo said, "Is that after my breakdown, I took a year to recover while going to school. I was actually accepted to Kansai University, and became a biologist. It was crazy, because I took on lots of biology related courses. Graduated within two years with a Bachelor's in Wildlife Ecology. Now I'm doing a Master's, almost done this year. Happen to be doing the last bit of it this month. Also got a job working for the World Wildlife Fund. It's rather refreshing. People thought I'd be a veterinarian, but I love being in the field. Might take time off, though, to work in the office."  
  
Sana was stunned. After what she did to her, Jisoo is able to achieve this much, so soon?

"What about you?" Jisoo suddenly asked, "Are you following your dad's footsteps as a diplomat? And before you ask, I know you're family were in Korea because of your dad being a diplomat from Japan, and your mom's an international lawyer. I don't know what your sister does, but what about you?"  
  
Sana felt her cheeks redden, more so from embarrassment.

"I-I don't work," Sana softly replied.  
  
Jisoo cocked her head in confusion. Sana, with her looks, not even working? She could be a model.

"A year off from school?" Jisoo asked.

"S-S-Something like that," Sana replied.

Jisoo was about to speak, but then noticed something she hasn't seen before. Sana has a redder right cheek than left. She also has the remnants of a bruise other right eye. Jisoo's mouth opened, but she closed it, thinking better of it. Sana seemed to have figured it out and silently thanked her for the silence.

"S-So," Sana said. Suddenly, her stomach growled.

"Did you eat?" Jisoo asked, "And don't say chips. That must have been a few hours ago, at least."  
  
Sana shook her head no. Jisoo grunted in frustration.

"Hang on," Jisoo said, "I'll get something from the fridge."  
  
"B-But," Sana started.

"Don't argue," Jisoo said, "I maybe an animal lover, but hell, even I know this isn't good for your baby if you don't eat. Come on."  
  
Sana hesitatingly followed Jisoo to the kitchen. Jisoo opened the fridge and took out some food. It was grilled chicken. And a bowl of salad.  
  
"Lucky for you," Jisoo said, "The salad is still fresh. And I'll heat up the chicken. Sit, please."  
  
Sana quickly sat at the table, which is a simple one. With four chairs. Sana took one at the side while Jisoo put the salad on the table. Jisoo then went to the microwave to heat up the chicken. As it was being heated, Jisoo took out a fork and knife. Jisoo also brought out salad dressing from the fridge.

"Ranch or Italian dressing?" Jisoo asked.

Sana was just stunned. The way Jisoo just did simple things like this, it just made her-, 'No', Sana thought to herself, 'Don't think that way. She hates you, and why shouldn't she?!'

"Sana?" Jisoo quickly asked, "You ok?"  
  
Sana looked up at Jisoo, and realized she was still looking at her. Awkwardly with two salad dressing bottles.

"Umm," Sana said, "I guess Ranch?"  
  
"Ranch it is," Jisoo said as she put the other bottle back into the fridge.

Jisoo brought the Ranch over to Sana, and gave her the utensils. "Eat up," Jisoo softly said, "Besides, I get the feeling once your pregnancy cravings start, that will really make things complicated."  
  
Before Sana could ask, the microwave dinged. "Chicken! Chiken!" Jisoo exclaimed.

Sana was just surprised at how odd Jisoo can be as the other woman just walked over to the microwave. She took out the plate of two large chicken breasts.

"Good thing that I just got this made," Jisoo said, "Supposed to be lunch tomorrow, but for you, it's a necessity."  
  
"I don't have," Sana started.

"Eat," Jisoo said as she put the plate down, "And don't worry about me. I've been going vegan. Or trying to since working with the wildlife."  
  
Sana just nodded, and ate. She had to admit, after having the salad, she enjoyed it. The lettuce was still edible, but the other parts of the salad were just good vegetables. The chicken was even better, if possible, because of how juicy it still was. After eating, she burped. Sana felt embarrassed, and Jisoo just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"All done, huh?" Jisoo said in an almost teasing tone.

Sana shyly nodded. Jisoo then stood up.

"Wait in the living room," Jisoo said as she got the plates and utensils, "I'll get this."  
  
"But I," Sana said.

"I'll do it," Jisoo firmly said, "Besides, you're pregnant and I get the feeling your ex didn't let you rest when he was doing who knows what."  
  
Sana was surprised again at how insightful Jisoo was. Or at least a good guesser. Jisoo went to put things into the sink while Sana went to the living room. She saw the cat laying on the floor in front of the couch. Sana carefully walked around the cat and sat on the couch. Suddenly, the cat jumped onto the couch and curled up next to Sana. The cat was purring, enjoying the company. Sana couldn't help but pet it.

Jisoo had the dishes and utensils put into the dishwasher while that was happening. She put in the detergent, eco-friendly, and had the dishwasher started. She walked out to see a surprising sight. The cat sitting next to Sana.

"What the hell?" Jisoo said in quiet shock.

Sana heard and looked up. "Wh-What?" Sana asked, "What did I do?"  
  
"How did Kanji get comfortable around you?" Jisoo asked in awe, "Normally, she's so grumpy that she even fights with my sister, Yeri. It's amazing how she knows how to handle people."  
  
Sana was blushing again, not bothering to reply. She then yawned.

"I'm sorry," Sana let out, "I should go. I already took up your time."  
  
"Where are you going?" Jisoo asked as Sana got up from the couch. The cat was also wondering as it looked up annoyed.

"I should get out of your life," Sana said as she looked at Jisoo, "I've already done enough to you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jisoo asked as she looked back, "It's unsafe for you to go out there alone and you don't have anywhere to go. Stay for tonight."

Sana furiously shook her head and then looked into Jisoo's inquisitive gaze. "You must be hating me," Sana said, "For what I did to you. And I know it's too late, but please-"  
  
"Stop," Jisoo said, "Just don't, please. If you're not sorry, don't say it. I spent years in therapy because of you and your goons. So thanks to you, I had a hard time accepting people. My counselor said it will take time for me to make peace with what happened, and you're not it. Not now, not ever, got it?"

Sana stood still, quietly. She knew that Jisoo wouldn't forgive her, but she now knows that there was more to the pain she caused. Jisoo took a breath and then started.

"Look," Jisoo said, "Forget about it. You should sleep here. Don't worry, I can sleep on the couch."  
  
"No!" Sana quickly said, "I will. I can-"  
  
"Not with you being pregnant," Jisoo said, "And it's not good if you sleep on the couch all the time. So please, take the bed. I'll show you."  
  
Jisoo went to take Sana by the arm, but she raised her hands. Jisoo was confused, but then she saw the marks on Sana's arms. The clothes were looser than she thought, and Jisoo already suspected that she was hit in the past. The bastard, Jisoo thought. As much as she hated Sana for what she did to her years ago, that doesn't mean she deserved it.

"Here," Jisoo said as she held out her right hand, "Go on. Take it."  
  
Sana slowly put down her arms, and looked at the offered hand. Sana looked up and saw Jisoo's pleading gaze. Slowly, Sana reached out. After a few moments, Sana put her hand into Jisoo's, and for a moment, there was a jolt. Neither paid attention to it for long, but they felt it. After a quiet moment looking at the clasped hands, they looked at each other. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, until-

"MRrroww!"  
  
Sana and Jisoo were startled and turned to see the cat just looking at them, with a hard stare. The two then looked at their hands, and blushed.

"W-We should go to the bedroom," Jisoo said, "Come on."  
  
"O-O-Ok," Sana said.

Jisoo lead Sana to the bedroom. It was a nicely sized bedroom, with a king sized bed. Sana noticed that the sheets looked divine, but she didn't bother with it. Jisoo led her to the bathroom, which is a walk in shower. Convenient for Sana.

"Here," Jisoo said as she brought out a towel and slippers for her from the closet, "You go shower. I'll get you clothes. We're about the same size anyway. There's an extra electrical toothbrush. Call if you need anything."  
  
Sana nodded and Jisoo went off. Sana turned on the shower, and then took of her clothes to go in to the shower. As Sana let the water hit her, she realized how karma really has a fucked up way of messing with people. She was treated horribly by her ex-boyfriend, the father of her child. Now, she's in the home of the victim of her bullying. Yet, Sana can't help but be envious of how well Jisoo has made for herself. Or, perhaps more fittingly, how well Jisoo has treated her.

Sana couldn't help but cry. Cry over her mistakes-, no, those were worse than mistakes. Sana did horrible things to people. Those weren't accidental things. Sana, for all her bitchiness in high school, was not just shallow, but insecure. She was just doing horrible things because she just wanted to be less the perfect daughter, and more the boss in charge. She didn't care if she was perfect, she only cared about putting people down. She played with people's hearts and broke them. She basically humiliated even older people by destroying either their reputations, or, in the case of Jisoo, just outright humiliating them to the point of having people carry out her attacks. She never realized how much harm she caused.

Sana unconsciously rubbed her stomach while crying.

"I'm sorry," Sana whispered to her baby, "I promise, that you won't repeat what I did. Yeah, you're gonna have screw ups, but at the very least, don't do what mommy did. It isn't worth it. Just like holding grudges. In fact, make sure that whoever you fall in love with, no matter which way you swing, that person loves you in return. More importantly, don't try to reach the top just by being such a horrible bully like mommy was. You should show love to people, no matter who or what it is. In fact, don't try to be something you're not. Be true to yourself, but recognize other people' for whatever they are and who they are. It still shocks me that someone like Jisoo, who I wronged was willing to let me stay for the night. I don't know if I can repay her, but I know this, even if she doesn't forgive me, who cares, right? If she truly won't, I won't force her. I'm gonna do what I do to make sure that this won't happen again with you. That I promise. For the fact that she was wiling to help me, I'm gonna do what I can to make sure I can help people who were in the situation I was in. To make sure that people like Jisoo don't go through what I put her through. The world is scary, yet beautiful. And that can be proven with what Jisoo did for us tonight. I know she won't forgive, at least tonight, but I will repay her by making sure you do what she did. Helping those in need, no matter who, what, or where. That's my promise to you, sweetie."  
  
Unknown to her, she was actually heard by the very person she was mentioning.

Jisoo was looking for clothes in the closet and drawers, bringing out pajamas and underwear. As she went to go into the bathroom, she saw Sana's body, even though the glazed glass. She couldn't help but admire her body.

'Whoa!' one side of Jisoo's brain said, 'Don't go there. She's the enemy, remember?'

'But she needs help,' the other side said, 'She doesn't deserve what happened to her!'

'Oh please,' the first said, 'Like she's deserving of our help? Jisoo won't forgive her.'

'That's fine,' the second said, 'It's not like Rome was built in a day. Give it time. Besides, Sana seems genuinely sorry.'

Before the internal battle could begin, Jisoo heard something. She caught the part when Sana said 'someone like Jisoo'. She heard the whole thing. It seemed like Sana was talking to the baby bump, but Sana didn't see Jisoo standing in the bathroom. Jisoo wanted to leave, but heard the rest of her impromptu speech. After hearing the rest of it, Jisoo felt tears in the corners of her eyes. Jisoo unknowingly rubbed them. She still hated Sana for what she did to her, yet, Jisoo knew that after seeing signs of what Sana went through, she knew that it wasn't worth it to hate her. JIsoo also knew that her counselor said that she could hate her tormentors for all eternity, but it won't give her any happiness. It will only cause her to be hateful. Spiteful. And tonight, while Jisoo was brusque with her, she knew that she couldn't do anything to Sana that she will regret.

Besides, it's just for the night. Maybe Sana will find someone she can go to. Someone who can be with her more often than her.

The shower door opened, and Sana, wet from the shower, got the towel with one hand, and then saw Jisoo standing in the bathroom. After a moment, with Jisoo just staring off into the distance, Sana screamed.

"AAH!"  
  
Jisoo was startled and she quickly looked around. "WH-What the?"  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Sana shrieked.

Jisoo immediately knew where she was, and mentally kicked herself.

"I-I was," Jisoo said blushing.

"Pervert!" Sana yelled out, "Get out! I'd like some decency!"  
  
"Oh!" Jisoo blurted out, "Gomen nasai! Here are your clothes!"  
  
Jisoo put them onto the sink and quickly ran out, shutting the bathroom door. Jisoo was blushing like mad. Oh no! Jisoo thought she was just a pervert! Oh no!

Meanwhile, Sana was just blushing madly. How much did Jisoo hear?! Sana thought that it made her look worse in front of Jisoo, even though it was for her baby. Still, she had to admit, she didn't expect Jisoo to admire her.

'Whoa!" Sana's brain said, 'Are you even interested in women? You never showed hints.'

Sana didn't bother responding to herself. After all, considering everything that's happened, she didn't care which way she actually swung. In fact, she will accept love from whoever it is, man or woman. Besides, she thought Jisoo was a guy.

At that, Sana realized what she did. She attacked Jisoo for being a girl but looking like a guy. And called her horrible things that lead to that awful moment. Sana knew that she had to try to apologize, but Jisoo already turned it down. She wasn't interested in hearing from her. Not that she'd blame her. Sana would blame herself, too. Still, Jisoo must have heard at least part of what she said, and hoped to herself that Jisoo took it seriously. Sighing, Sana dried herself, and got out of the shower. Sana picked up the underwear, putting them on. She then got the pajamas.

They were Pikachu pajamas.

'What a weirdo,' Sana chuckled to herself, 'she'd fit perfectly in Tokyo.'

Sana put on the pajamas and then brushed her teeth. She then walked out of the bathroom, with the bunny slippers. Sana walked out, and didn't see Jisoo. She figured she was in the living room. She went out and saw Jisoo on the couch, looking at her laptop.

Sana was curious, but wanting to avoid earlier, knocked on the wall. Jisoo looked up and saw Sana. Her mouth just dropped open in surprise. Not that she was there, but Sana wearing her Pikachu pajamas. Jisoo didn't know why that got her.

"You working?" Sana asked.

Jisoo was shaken out of her thoughts. "Y-Yeah," Jisoo said, "Just got to check some stuff. Luckily, I'm just about done finals. Nothing else to do other than planning the next few months planned for the bluefin tuna program. And I have to get ready to go overseas. Going to do work for the WWE."  
  
Sana unexpectedly felt her heart drop. Even for a short time, she enjoyed Jisoo's presence. She couldn't believe she missed so much of that with her.

"O-Okay," Sana said, "I'll just get out tomorrow."  
  
"We'll discuss it in the morning," Jisoo said as she turned off the computer and put it on the table, "For now, let's go to sleep. I'll go shower."  
  
"Ok," Sana said with a squeaky voice.

Jisoo ignored it, and went to go shower.

"Go to bed," Jisoo said, "You need it most, ok?"  
  
Sana didn't respond for Jisoo went to the bathroom. After a moment, Sana recollected herself just as the shower was turned on. Sana looked at Kanji, who just sat with her tail waving back and forth, and looked at her with a curious gaze. As if figuring out something.

"Hey," Sana said, "What are you looking at me for? I'm not doing anything."

The cat didn't seem to believe it and just got off the couch. The cat walked towards Sana and just rubbed against her. Sana just gave a quick pat on its head. After a moment, she just walked into the bedroom, and, feeling guilty, took the side of the bed away from the door. She sat on it and let herself into the bed. She enjoyed the rather plainly made sheets, which made her feel more comfortable than sharing with her ex.

Sana shivered at the thought, and was just glad to be away. For now, at least. Because she knew that he will try to find her. And she cannot let Jisoo suffer it. After a few moments, the door opened to reveal Jisoo, having already brushed her teeth and blow dried her hair, walking out wearing blue silk pajamas. Sana just couldn't help but stare at her. Jisoo really is a visual beauty. Jisoo noticed Sana and was confused.

"What are you doing?" Jisoo asked, "Go to sleep."  
  
Sana was broken from her thoughts and shook her head.

"No," Sana said, "You should sleep in this bed. Since you don't want me to sleep on the couch, I'll sleep on one side of the bed. Please? I don't want you out there alone. And I don't want to be alone."  
  
For some reason, Sana did a cutesy voice and pouted her lips. And gave sad eyes. Jisoo knew she was being guilt tripped.

"No," Jisoo firmly said, "You're pregnant."  
  
"Yes I'm pregnant," Sana whined, "But not a sand castle. So be in bed with me, please? Please, Pikachu? For Pikachu?"

Sana popped the shirt that has Pikachu's face on it and showed it to Jisoo, trying to make a frowning face. Failing, though, as she just stretched out the shirt of the happy Pikachu. Jisoo, though, was failing. And she knew it.

Sighing, Jisoo nodded.

"Ok," Jisoo said, "But please, don't blame me if I get kicked out of bed."  
  
Sana clapped and cheered. "YAY!" Thank you, Jisoo-yah!"  
  
At that, Jisoo just gave a little smile. She had to admit, her cute act wore her down. Jisoo turned off the bathroom light.

"Let me turn off the lights," Jisoo said.

Sana didn't protest and let Jisoo go to turn off all the lights. After a moment, Jisoo came back and turned on the lamp by the bed. She then went to turn off the bedroom light and walked back to the bed. She climbed into it, and put the covers on. Sana adjusted herself and laid back. Jisoo turned off the lamp light.

She then laid into bed, and closed her eyes. She then felt an arm her her shoulder.

"Sana?" Jisoo asked.

She turned to see, even in the dark, a frightened looking Sana. Confused, she was about to ask her.

"Hold me?" Sana asked, "Please?"  
  
Jisoo sighed. She didn't want to argue, so she adjusted her self to let Sana be in her arms. Instinctively, Jisoo put her arms around the pregnant woman and Sana's head rested on her chest.

"Thank you, Jisoo," Sana said, "For everything."

Jisoo sighed, and nodded against her head. For some reason, she just kissed the top of Sana's head. "Don't mention it," Jisoo said, "Now go to sleep."

Sana nodded, but before she could sleep, suddenly, Kanji mewed and jumped onto the bed. She stretched and yawned in between the two women, and Jisoo just chuckled.

"Love it don't you?" Jisoo asked the cat. Sana just giggled.

The cat just laid down in between the two women and slept as well. Its purrs signifying it.

Sana yawned, then said "Good night, Jisoo."

"Good night, Sana," Jisoo said.

She then heard snores from the Japanese woman. Jisoo just chuckled, and then took a quick glance at the baby bump on Sana.

"And good night to you, too, baby," Jisoo said.

With that, Jisoo closed her eyes and was asleep. Sana and Jisoo were in each other's arms. A moment that may seem insignificant at first, but a first step to truly heal each other.

And maybe, even more.


	37. The Dark Side of Tzuyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo loved Tzuyu and thought the woman did too. She was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional versions of real life people. Situations in this are not meant to be taken as actually happening in their lives.
> 
> There are mentions of abuse but not going to go in great detail.
> 
> Update: Slight changes to make more sense.

Jisoo was overseas for the Christian Dior event in which she's an ambassador. She knew that she and her bandmates were just being fashion ambassadors to try to bring some kind of positive publicity and money into YG Entertainment after all the things that have happened throughout the year.

Jisoo was wearing her dress and talking to people, when she got a phone call. She immediately checked, excusing herself from the people she was talking to. She managed to find a private area of the hallway near the gala. She missed a phone call and it ringed again. She knew who it was. Sighing, she answered.

"Hello?" Jisoo said, "Tzui?"  
  
"Don't Tzui me," the woman's voice said in a hard tone, "How dare YOU ignore my calls?!?"  
  
Jisoo flinched. She never expected the young woman to be so..., possessive?

"I-I'm sorry, babe," Jisoo said, "I was in the middle of talking to people for the agency I work for. You know that."  
  
"Ohh," Tzuyu said in a mocking tone, "Is that what you were doing? You weren't cheating on me with one of those hot women models, are you?"  
  
Jisoo felt like a slap in the face. Tzuyu is accusing her of cheating?  
  
"N-No," Jisoo stuttered, cursing herself for stuttering, "You know it's just you."  
  
"I don't fucking believe you," Tzuyu bit back, "Cause you're obviously into those fancy models over me, you dumb fuck. You really wanted to test me when those women at the Korea magazine photoshoots wanted to fuck you, right?"  
  
Jisoo felt like she was going to cry, but tried not to let the tears threatening to fall.

"Tzuy-a," Jisoo pleaded, "I-I promise, it's just _you_ that I love. You only."

"You better," Tzuyu said in an even tone, "I expect you to call, or at least answer my damn calls. You understand, Kim Jisoo?"  
  
Jisoo sighed and nodded, even though Tzuyu cannot see it.

"Y-Yes, babe," Jisoo said.

"Good," Tzuyu said, "I'm going to bed. Better be thinking of only me while you're sleeping, understood? Goodbye."  
  
"Y-Yes Tzuyu," Jisoo said, "Bye."  
  
At that, the call ended. Jisoo felt that it was a marathon race. Jisoo rubbed her eyes, in case someone was thinking she was crying. Jisoo told Tzuyu that she was going to be at the Dior event, but how can Tzuyu doubt her? Jisoo did everything for her, even when given permission by JYP to date her when Tzuyu asked to do so. Jisoo's family adored her, and Tzuyu's with her.

How did it all go so wrong?  
  
When they first started, it was all beautiful. Sure, there were lots of bumps, bad judgments, missed opportunities, and misunderstandings. But they were all new to this. Jisoo didn't tell her bandmates at first because it was still new, especially following hell breaking loose around March, but eventually they did know. Tzuyu's were aware, surprised at the arrangement. Red Velvet, however, were aware because of Seulgi's friendship with Jisoo. And Irene and Wendy knew too.

What was odd, though, is that just about the time BlackPink was in the middle of their world tour, and Tzuyu's about to do hers, Jisoo didn't invite Tzuyu to her brother's wedding, because she didn't want to make people suspicious of Tzuyu's presence. They were still in a socially conservative country, especially an Asian one. Jisoo thought that Tzuyu understood, and that her bandmates will be there. Tzuyu appeared to be that way and even a few of her older bandmates, including the two oldest ones, were understanding. The whole thing was kept secret as it was one of the conditions for both agencies to let the two women date. Things were going normally.

Or so she thought.

_-Sometime in June_

_The wedding was beautiful. Jisoo's family were happy to see her older brother be the next to marry following the oldest child, her sister, getting married. Jisoo's nephews and niece were like any other children at a wedding. Jennie, Rose, and Lisa were there with their parents also present. Every mother at the wedding were hoping to set up Jisoo with their oldest son, or at least the next available guy around her age. Jisoo, however, trying to play coy, didn't want to let slip she is gay. Her bandmates were understanding due to Korea not yet caught up in terms of LGBTQI+ rights and her family took a bit to accept her at first, but they didn't treat her any differently. They just had to process it all, but were glad to know she found a nice woman. At least privately._

_When the wedding was over, everyone went to the reception. Jisoo went first with her family, so as to get ready for the newlyweds to arrive. Jisoo was in the women's room. When she was alone, she heard the door open. She thought it was one of the guests or her bandmates. Strangely enough, she heard something being pushed._

_"Guys, I-"_   
  
_As she turned, she was stunned. In front of her, wearing an orange shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. This was the last person she expected._

_"Tz-Tzuyu?" Jisoo managed to say, "What are-"_   
  
_"You fucking cheater!" Tzuyu grinded out stoically, "How dare you let those hags try to set you up with their sons? OR, more aligned with the situation, any of those whores throwing themselves at you!"_   
  
_Jisoo was startled. What was Tzuyu on about? How would she know what those older women were doing anyway?_   
  
_"I got the video from your sister's phone," Tzuyu suddenly said, "She said I could watch and she'll cover me. And what do you know? I see you fucking around?"_   
  
_Jisoo was just stunned even more. What in the world is Tzuyu on? She also noticed the bathroom door being blocked. What is she doing?  
_

_"Y-Yah," Jisoo managed to say, "What are you-?"  
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Tzuyu nearly yelled out._

_Suddenly, Jisoo felt her body being held by two strong hands. Jisoo was startled, and she was feeling herself being pushed onto the wall. Jisoo let out a shocked gasp, but that was over when she felt those same hands tighten on her arms.  
  
"Tz-Tzuyu!" Jisoo nearly screamed, "P-Please stop! Y-You're hurting me!"  
  
"It'll be worse if you don't fucking shut your lying mouth and tell me the damn truth!" Tzuyu grinded out._

_"N-No," Jisoo pleaded, "I-I swear. I wasn't doing anything! I couldn't be rude to the guests. And you know I'm only for you! None of those guys interest me, at all! Honest, Tzu-ya?.Please, believe me."_   
  
_Jisoo was nearly crying, and through her tears, she saw Tzuyu's face seemingly softening up. Jisoo felt her arms being let go, albeit slowly. Jisoo thought it was over, until-_

_*SMACK!_

_The bathroom was silent. It was as if a typhoon crashed through the building without warning and left nothing behind. Jisoo felt a stinging sensation on her left cheek. Slowly, she put her hand up, hoping it's not real. Until her left hand was roughly grabbed by Tzuyu._

_"That was just a courtesy warning," Tzuyu angrily said, "You ever, ever, let that happen again, I promise you. There'll be more where that came from! And worse! You understand!? Do you understand me!?"_   
  
_Jisoo was just too stunned into silence that Tzuyu actually slapped her. And the way she talked was just not what Tzuyu is. She then felt her hand being squeezed more and Jisoo actually let out a yelp of pain._

_"Tz-Tzuyu," Jisoo cried out, "P-Please, stop! Y-Y-You're hurting me!"_   
  
_Before anyone could answer, a knock was on the door._

_"Unnie," Rose's voice was heard, "What's going on? Are you alright?"_   
  
_Jisoo was scared. She didn't want anyone to know what happened. She looked at Tzuyu, who had a thunderous look._

_"You say a word," Tzuyu said, "That doesn't put you in a good light, I'll make sure of it. Understood?"  
  
Jisoo hastily nodded._

_"Um," Jisoo said, "Ch-Chaeyoung, I'm just trying to check my dress again. I-I worried I messed it up and didn't want anyone to come in. But it's all good."_   
  
_Rose didn't respond for a bit, and Jisoo was literally shaking. She didn't want anything to go wrong and get Tzuyu's anger again. She didn't dare to look._

_"Um," Rose said, "O-Okay. You could've texted, but anyway, better hurry up. Your oppa and his wife are almost here."_   
  
_"O-Ok," Jisoo said, "Th-Thanks."_   
  
_WIth that, the footsteps of Rose's shoes were heard walking a bit further. After a couple of moments, Jisoo felt her hand being released. Before Jisoo could do anything, Tzuyu immediately invaded her space. Jisoo was again frightened._

_"Remember," Tzuyu evenly said, "You let a repeat of that wedding scene happen again, you'll pay. Understood?"_   
  
_Jisoo didn't respond, and only nodded her head. Then she felt a hand roughly grip her chin. Jisoo felt fear shiver throughout her body._   
  
_"I said," Tzuyu said, "Understood?"_   
  
_"Y-Y-Yes," Jisoo replied, "I promise."_   
  
_"Good," Tzuyu said as she let go of Jisoo's chin, "I"ll head out after you. Better make me proud, got it Soo?"_   
  
_Jisoo just nodded, and hastily moved. She managed to move the trash can, and she quickly looked out the bathroom, and then walked out, not caring if she was seen with a mark on her face. Jisoo didn't even dare to look back._

_Jisoo managed to find a secluded part of the hallway. She didn't want to cry, but she wanted to. Why did Chou Tzuyu, the Yoda of their group, act like that? They were still new, but early on, it wasn't like this. In fact, it was almost three months ago that Tzuyu was being very demanding of Jisoo spending time with her before BlackPink went to America. And during filming of the MV for 'Kill This Love'._

_Jisoo didn't think of it, and attributed it to Tzuyu just entering her twenties. Jisoo, for her part, was also inexperienced in relationships. She thought Tzuyu was just being clingy or needy. Except, the words Tzuyu used were harsher than before. It didn't make sense. None of it did._

_Luckily, Jisoo didn't see Tzuyu at the reception, and she really tried to turn down men who played along with the idea of asking her out. Lisa, however, noticed Jisoo's face and hair being a mess. Especially with a red mark. Jisoo passed it off as just her slapping herself as way to make sure she won't be thrown off if she needs to make a speech all of a sudden. Lisa didn't seem convinced, but she let it go. Jennie and Rose also noticed how Jisoo was being rather coy when being around other people, especially women. It was all seen as Jisoo just being tired and ready for the next concert dates. That seemed to convince everyone._

_When Jisoo managed to meet Tzuyu at the hotel, Tzuyu was suddenly gentler. She gave apologies, but then talked in a demeaning way towards her. And not any subtler than before. Tzuyu had Jisoo basically cater to her needs during the time they were there. And that only stopped when their groups were on tour. Only, Tzuyu was always being demanding over the phone and calling her. And it wasn't better when they both were back in Korea. jisoo thought it was all going back to normal. That it was just an anomaly with Tzuyu._

_She was wrong._

-Present time

Jisoo thought back to the last couple of months where Tzuyu was being almost physically abusive. Constantly harping on her, demanding she put all her attention Tzuyu only. Even around her bandmates, Jisoo is to be more affectionate towards Tzuyu. She even knew about the agencies' constant use of fan service, and Tzuyu made Jisoo kiss her after Lisa nearly kissed her at a concert. Tzuyu's mean streak came out, where she belittled Jisoo so badly that she cried. Yet Tzuyu suddenly turned into a, somehow, caring person. Jisoo couldn't understand why she was like this.

She even was asked by Tzuyu's bandmates how it was going, and Jisoo only said that Tzuyu was just being extra needy and clingy. They bought it because they noticed how Tzuyu was being very concerned about making a call to her, or waiting for Jisoo to call.

Jisoo sighed. She didn't want to say anything to anyone. And she didn't want to cause any issues. Plus, would anyone believe her? It could ruin not just her, but also BlackPink. And too many things have already happened for them.

Jisoo went back to the party and put on her mask. A sad one that covered a painful soul. And later in the night, she continued to call Tzuyu to always tell her nothing happened and promises of being loyal to her.

Fast forward to December, and things took a turn for the worst, depending on one's point of view.

At a fan sign event the month before, in a lounge, Jisoo saw Tzuyu making out with another female idol, and Jisoo tired to confront her on what she saw after the female idol left. Instead, Tzuyu just slapped her, hard. And Tzuyu 'reminded' Jisoo who was in charge.

"You maybe older than me, Kim Jisoo," Tzuyu growled out, "But I'm more experienced as an idol. And _you_ are nothing, and nothing is what you are now since that company you work for is straight up shit. Understood? Understood?!"  
  
Jisoo let out a meek 'Yes', and Tzuyu just asked away. What Jisoo didn't know was that someone watched the whole thing. And she was horrified.

Today, Jisoo was by herself at her group's dorm living room when there was a knock on the door. Jisoo was startled, as she was going to make a phone call to Tzuyu as per their 'deal'. Jennie, Rose, and Lisa were coming out of their rooms.

"Who is it?" Jennie asked, "Is it Tzuyu?"

Jisoo just shivered, but she just shrugged. "Maybe," Jisoo said, "We're supposed to go out."  
  
By going 'out', it's to a hotel that has staff being kept quiet so Tzuyu can just again belittle and degrade her. Jisoo just didn't resist.

"I got it," Lisa said.

Lisa was already at the door and she opened it. It revealed the group's manager. She looked pale.

"Manager unnie?" Lisa asked.

The others were stunned. What's going on?  
  
"Is Jisoo here?" the manager asked.

Confused, Jisoo walked up. "I was about to-"  
  
"Get your things and go," manager said, "Enough to stay at your sister's home for a week after we head to JYP."  
  
Jisoo felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. "Wh-What?"  
  
"Wait a minute," Rose said, "What's going on?"  
  
"No time to explain," manager said, "Hurry. All of you."  
  
Immediately, the group got ready to go. Jisoo was having a suitcase to carry her clothes for a week. What was going on?

The group got to the van, and made their way to JYP. It was all tense, and manger only said that things will be clearer once JYP explains. YG's new CEO already knew, but something happened.

Jisoo was scared. And she had no idea what was going on.

They made their way to JYP, and once they got out, JYP himself was at the door when they got in.

"Jisoo-yah," JYP solemnly said as he held out his arms.

Confused, Jisoo just hesitantly walked towards him. As she got closer, he grabbed her and hugged her. Jisoo was confused as were Jennie and Rose.

"S-Sangjanim?" Jisoo asked.

"I'm so sorry," JYP said.  
  
Jisoo felt tears in her hair. Was he crying? She didn't get to ask when he pulled back.

"All of you come," JYP said, "Hurry."  
  
At that, the group went to the office. After a short elevator ride, they made it to the floor with boardrooms. When they walked in, they saw TWICE, and Red Velvet? They all sat in silence, but looked at Jisoo, with tears in their eyes.

Jisoo was confused but noticed something. Where's Tzuyu?  
  
"Yah," Jisoo said, "Where's Tzuyu?"

"Why?" Jihyo asked. That confused Jisoo.

"What?" Jisoo asked, "What do you-?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Jihyo asked, "You could've told Nayeon. What Tzuyu was doing?"  
  
Jisoo felt frightened. They couldn't have known what Tzuyu was doing, right? She didn't say anything to anyone. Suddenly, everyone was lead into the boardroom. JYP took the front of the table, and he had everyone sit.

"Jisoo," JYP said, "The conditions were you tell us everything between you two, correct?"  
  
Jisoo slightly nodded. "I-I was telling you-"  
  
"Stop lying," JYP solemnly said, "We know you aren't telling the truth with what Tzuyu was doing. Why? Didn't you trust us? You could've told us, Jisoo."

At that, Jisoo was worried. She felt the eyes of her bandmates looking at her. Seulgi, for her part, hurriedly walked over and hugged Jisoo.

"It's going to be ok," Seulgi said, "We know. We know what's been going on the last several months."  
  
Jisoo looked at Seulgi in horror. Seulgi gave a reassuring smile.

"We have footage from yesterday," JYP said, "From what Tzuyu did."  
  
Jisoo suddenly felt her throat go dry. 'No', she thought, 'No, no one could've seen Tzuyu.'

A TV was turned on, and the screen showed Tzuyu making out with a male idol. There was no audio. Jennie and Rose were shocked. Red Velvet were just saddened, while TWICE was just horrified. None more so when the recording stopped, and the two people had to disembark. The male idol walked out the back, and Tzuyu just adjusted herself. She waited for the person to come in, and shortly after, Jisoo appeared. She slowly approached her, and once she did, Jisoo stopped in front of the taller woman. Jisoo looked like she was going to say something, and then Tzuyu was suddenly punching her. Hard on her back and her chest. Tzuyu then grabbed Jisoo by the hair and berated her. Tzuyu then threw Jisoo into a chair and nearly stomped on her, with Jisoo putting up her arms to try to defend herself, vainly as it was. Tzuyu then backed up and then grabbed Jisoo by the arm, making Jisoo face her by grabbing her face and then seemingly threaten her. Jisoo hastily nodded, and Tzuyu shoved her to the door and Jisoo walked out.

The crowd was just stunned into silence, but then they were showed another video. Jisoo recognized it, and as with the prior one, she was silent, as video showed what Tzuyu was doing. She remembered it as the fan sign event where Jisoo saw Tzuyu with the female idol and then Tzuyu slapped her. And this time, there was audio. The volume was actually turned up so that everyone could hear what Tzuyu said. It looked like Tzuyu also 

Jennie and Rose were horrified, and Nayeon, who was angry earlier, just cried and approached Jisoo. Said woman didn't want to look, but she felt arms circle her now shaking body.

"I'm so sorry," Nayeon cried out, "I'm so sorry, Jisoo!"  
  
At that, Jisoo was crying silent tears. She knew that there was no point in hiding it anymore. Meanwhile, the clip ended. JYP looked at the group with a solemn look. After a moment, he spoke.

"Was that the first time Tzuyu did that to you?" JYP asked. Jisoo didn't need to look. She knew that JYP knew the answer.

Jisoo shook her head no. That made everyone gasp in shock. Jyungyeon had tears streaming down her face, while most of the rest of TWICE were just silent. Mina, herself having anxiety issues, was just stunned at what Jisoo went through.

"Sh-She slapped me," Jisoo said taking a breath, "When I-I was in the bathroom at the building for my brother's wedding reception. She slapped me, thinking I was flirting or cheating on her with women, instead of just turning them down like the men."  
  
Rose was gasped, and put her hands to her mouth. Jennie then remembered something, and cried.

"Th-The red mark," Jennie said, "And the messy hair. That was Tzuyu!?"  
  
Jisoo nodded, and Rose broke down crying and hugged Jisoo.  
  
"I-I didn't know," Rose cried out, "The bathroom was closed off. I-I, how did Tzuyu know where it was?"  
  
"She convinced my sister to record things for her as to where I was," Jisoo said, "A-And she basically said I was to only focus on her. She even kissed me after slapping me, hard, when she saw Lisa nearly kiss me."  
  
A loud crack was heard. Most of the women turned to see Irene with a fist on the table. The result of her trying to punch the table in anger. Her shaking body was evidence of that.

"Wh-Who gave you that recording?" Jisoo asked.

Jisoo was stunned, but before she could say anything, a voice was heard.

"What's going on?" a familiar voice said, "Unnies?"  
  
Jisoo's blood froze. She turned to see the face of her lover. The one she poured her heart and soul into. Chou Tzuyu. She looked confused at the scene, with her members giving her more than disappointed stares. Tzuyu also saw Red Velvet and BlackPink. The latter's two English speaking members staring at her with fury.

"S-Sanjinam?" Tzuyu asked, "Unnies?"  
  
"What happened to you Tzuyu?" Jihyo asked, "Why? Why would you hurt the woman you wanted to court? How is that love?"  
  
Tzuyu was confused, until she was showed the footage from the day before yesterday. The one where Tzuyu was confronted by Jisoo about her seeing the taller woman making out with another idol. Tzuyu looked stunned, but then her face turned into anger. She looked at Jisoo, who was sitting still.

"What the fuck!?" Tzuyu screamed out as she rushed towards her. Seulgi and Nayeon immediately pulled Jisoo away, and Lisa stood protectively in front of her, with her back towards Tzuyu.

There were screams but not loud ones, as Rose and Joy immediately grabbed Tzuyu, restraining her. Rose was harsher as she wanted to make Tzuyu suffer for hurting her unnie. Jennie then went to slap Tzuyu, who was stunned.

"You fucking bastard!" Jennie screamed, "All the times Jisoo was being isolated! The times Jisoo explained away odd marks or wounds! Her crying all the time! Her not wanting to be near people, and flinching away from people's touches when we're not on stage! How DARE YOU!? HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!?"  
  
"You don't get my love for her!" Tzuyu replied, "She's the woman I love! No one can take her! No one! And she shouldn't have eyes for anyone else but me! ME! I'm the one who's best for her!"  
  
"And you hitting her is the best way to express that you know best for Jisoo?" a light voice asked.

Everyone stopped, and turned to see the source of it. Sana Minatozaki. Who had a look of profound sadness and disappointment. All the people were shocked. None more so than Tzuyu.

"S-Sana?" Tzuyu asked in a small voice.

Sana walked up, but moved past Tzuyu. She then approached Jisoo, who had a frightful look. Sana stopped and then bowed towards her.

"I'm sorry, Kim Jisoo," Sana said still bowing, "For not stopping it sooner. When I saw how Tzuyu was acting, it wasn't something I took stock of. It was when I heard her say some degrading things to you that I realized something was wrong. I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure. It wasn't until someone else told me what she saw at a photoshoot you were at when Tzuyu choked you and slapped you. You were crying and that's when I knew something had to be done. I just didn't know if I could trust JYP or any agency for that matter. Especially when our careers were also at risk. So I had to improvise. And it was thanks to the person who started it all that we were able to do it."  
  
The people were shocked, none more so than Jisoo. She had no idea anyone knew, but who else knew?

"I saw it too," a thick voice said.

People turned to see Wendy, and that made even Red Velvet's members shocked.

"U-Unnie?" Yeri asked, "You knew what Tzuyu was doing?"

Wendy nodded then looked at Tzuyu while Sana stood up, staring at Jisoo.

"I was at the hotel when I saw it," Wendy said, "I was hearing some angry words. I didn't think it was Jisoo, because her voice is deeper, but I recognized Tzuyu. She forgot that while the hotel has soundproofing, it's not the case for the rooms themselves. Especially when I heard it through the venting system. It really was amazing, so to speak, when I could hear what Tzuyu was saying to accuse Jisoo of cheating, when in fact, Tzuyu was going to the hotel to have her fun with a man. That's what I heard, and then saw for myself when I found Tzuyu and her guy being rather handsy with each other."  
  
Tzuyu's face was red with anger. Not so much at being caught, but being outed in front of everyone. Her members looked at her in shock. Red Velvet were stunned, but looked at the middle member with pride. BlackPink, however, would have another surprise.

JYP looked at someone at the far end of the table. "Lisa?"  
  
At that, everyone gasped, save for a couple. Jisoo's eyes widened in shock as she turned to see a quiet Lisa. The Thai had a look of acceptance. As if admitting defeat.

"L-L-Lisa?" Jisoo spoke in confusion.

LIsa, who was still holding Jisoo protective, moved back and looked at Jisoo. After a moment, she nodded, confirming everyone's suspicion.

"Wh-What?" Jisoo started, "W-Why? I handled it-"  
  
"BULLSHIT!" Lisa shouted her eyes lit up with an almost indignant forty.

Jisoo shrunk back a bit, but Lisa continued. "You were being fucking abused! And that wasn't the first time I saw it! I remember how you came back to the dorm, not just crying but with bruises on your body! Like someone grabbed and hit you! Threw you around! You had a bloody lip all the fucking time! How can you say you handled it!?"  
  
Lisa then pointed to the TV. "Th-That," Lisa continued, "Was the final straw! I couldn't let someone I love with all my heart go through this anymore!"

That made the room go silent. Jisoo looked at her in shock, confusion, and just sadness. Jisoo didn't think of Lisa that way, but she did? How? When?

"Like she'd fall for your stupid ass?" Tzuyu asked with disgust, "You were just a dumb hoe-"  
  
At that, a punch was heard. Tzuyu's head was knocked back, and she felt a bruise form on her face. She was still held by the two Parks. The person who punched her was an angry Lisa Manoban, and for those who could see, her body shaking with rage as her right hand was being lowered down. Tzuyu was now back in reality. Almost.

"Chou Tzuyu," JYP said, "I hereby terminate you from TWICE. You-"  
  
"No," Jisoo interrupted, "Don't terminate her? Please! I can change her!"  
  
The group were just shocked, and Tzuyu was just having blank look.

"Are you crazy?" Joy asked, "She's been treating you like crap!"  
  
"I don't care," Jisoo cried out, "I love her and I know she loves me!"  
  
"That isn't love," Momo interjected, "That's not even one-sided love. You were giving her everything and got nothing in return!"  
  
"She's right, Jichu," Jennie said, "You thought she loved you but you were nothing to her. Why else would she be degrading you in that way? How is it love if she doesn't show that in return?"  
  
Jisoo was silent. Her brain was trying to make sense of what was said a moment ago. A part of her brain was saying they were right. Another said no. Which was right?

"We have to take action to stop Tzuyu's behavior," JYP said, "She cannot do this, certainly not at this company."  
  
"S-Sanjanim?" Tzuyu meekly asked.

For the first time, Tzuyu was frightened. She was about to lose everything. All because of-

"Don't kick her out," Lisa said.

That stunned everyone in the room. Even TWICE couldn't believe it.

"L-Lisa?" Mina asked, "What are you-?"  
  
"Can't you get her help?" Lisa asked, "You did for Mina. And for Son Chaeyoung. Why not do it for Tzuyu? Yes, I know this will look bad if you keep it quiet, as you have already kicked out people in the past for things that may be less than what Tzuyu did. But, can't you let Tzuyu have a chance to come back? Maybe keep her contract, or not make it exclusive? With a chance to come back?"  
  
JYP considered her words carefully. He thought that wasn't a good idea, as there were indeed past actions the company took to kick out people who did things as delinquents or other serious issues. Still, kicking out Tzuyu would likely affect the group in the worst way possible, yet they cannot keep her. So Lisa's idea does have merit.

"Alright," JYP said, "We will terminate her exclusive contract, but if she does make progress in her personal life, we will let her back in. Whether it's TWICE or not."  
  
JYP looked at Tzuyu, who now looked like she was afraid.

"You're given a second chance, so to speak," JYP said, "Don't blow it. You have a chance to do something that will make you realize how you've hurt not only Jisoo, but others. You see how your unnies are now. Sana's part in stopping this should be seen as a blessing in one sense, as you could've done worse or made Jisoo do something horrible to you."  
  
At that, Tzuyu looked at her bandmates. Or soon-to-be former bandmates. They all looked at Tzuyu with a mix of sadness. Despair. Anger.

Disappointment was not the word to use in this case.

"You betrayed us," Dahyun said, "After all we did as your unnies."  
  
Tzuyu felt herself get slapped. A figurative but painful one.

"Get help," Son Chaeyoung said, "And one day, maybe Jisoo can forgive you. She should never try to give you two another chance but maybe let you have a chance to be friends."  
  
"You hurt all of us," Jyungyeon said, "And that's not even mentioning your blood relatives. How would they feel if they knew what you did?"  
  
At that, Tzuyu realized what she had done. Her own mother would be ashamed and possibly disown her. She looked at Jisoo, who had a heartbroken look. Tzuyu cried. Realizing too late that the best thing she had is now gone.

"I-I", Tzuyu said, "I'm sorry."  
  
Jisoo was going to say something but Irene beat her to it.

"No," Irene said, "It's too late. You need to do a lot before you can truly be accepted by Jisoo again."  
  
At that, Tzuyu nodded, and she surrendered. JYP passed a contract to terminate her exclusivity. Without hesitation, Tzuyu signed it. Then, two people, a man and a woman, who were already in the room, approached her.

"Come with us," the man said, "We are with a psychiatric clinic for people who have abused loved ones."

"And I was a victim of abuse," the woman said, "So please, let us help you. We know you're not like this, but in order to truly regain yourself, let us be available to help you."  
  
Tzuyu nodded and said "Yes. Please."  
  
Tzuyu was then lead by the arm by the man, but before she did, she stopped.

"I am sorry," Tzuyu said without looking at anyone, "I'm sorry Jisoo."  
  
She looked at Jisoo as she said that, and saw Jisoo with teary eyes. Jisoo didn't say anything, and Tzuyu looked away. It was going to be some time before she could face her now ex-lover again.

"Look after her," Tzuyu said, "I know I shouldn't ask, but please, look after Jisoo."  
  
Without waiting for a response, she signaled for the two people to take her. A staffer followed to lead them out of the building without anyone noticing. Once that happened, everyone sat exhausted. TWICE held each other, crying for their lost maknae. Red Velvet just tried to either sit or stand, trying to collect their thoughts.

BlackPink, though, looked at Jisoo's blank look. She was still hurting, not just the abuse, but the loss of her first love.

"U-Unnie," Lisa said.

"Why?" Jisoo asked, "Why? Why did you do it, Lisa? What could I have deserved all of this happening to me? I loved her."  
  
Lisa knew Jisoo was going to be like this for the foreseeable future. Beyond that, who knows? But she didn't care. She was going to help her. They all will.

"I know you didn't feel the same way about me," Lisa said with a sad smile, "but know this, in that way, I don't love you anymore. I thought Tzuyu, who I saw as a friend, was going to make you happy. Instead, I find out that she's not only a cheat, but an abusive girlfriend. I saw her at the photoshoot, and she demeaned you. I saw her go into the building for your brother's reception and out of the bathroom. You were crying almost when you got out, and since that day, you were even more closed off than usual. I should've done something sooner, because I didn't know what was going on. I hoped it was just a lover's spat. Turned out I was wrong. And I wished I did something sooner."

At that, Jisoo's eyes were tearing up again. She couldn't believe it. Lisa was in love with her, and Jisoo didn't return it. How could she have been so stupid? Then again, she never realized it and Tzuyu actually was in love with her. Or so she thought.

"Maybe someday it will happen," Lisa said, "But know this, I don't care if you do love me or not. There will be a woman who will show you what true love is. But for now, let's help you find yourself again. I will help with that."  
  
"WE will help," Jennie interjected, "We should have done something, and I'm glad you did, Lisa."  
  
Rose patted Lisa's shoulder, who looked at her with a smile. "WE all should help Jisoo-nie," Rose said, "The least we can do."  
  
"Let us know," Irene said, "We'll gladly help."  
  
"Same," Jihyo said, "If only because it's not only to relieve our guilt, but to make sure no one else goes through what you went through either."  
  
The members all murmured in agreement, and Mina approached Jisoo.

"I have a counselor I see," Mina said, "If you ever want to, let us know."  
  
"We will let you do that," JYP said, "Of course it's up to you."  
  
Jisoo was silent in thought. "I don't know," Jisoo said, "I'll have to see. But first, I want to see my sister."  
  
At that, JYP nodded. BlackPink's manager approached them.

"Come along, Jisoo," the manager said, "Let's get you there. We'll take you all to Jisoo's sister's place, and drop her off."  
  
Jisoo nodded, but not before hugging Lisa. The Thai woman was stunned.

"Thank you," Jisoo said, "And I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be," Lisa said as she hugged her back, "Just call us, please?"  
  
Jisoo nodded against her shoulder, and Jennie and Rose followed suit. The other groups just let them have their moment. Finally, after a moment, they broke the hug. Jisoo looked at them, and the group bowed, thanking them.

JYP led the group out of the building so as to avoid passerby and paparazzi. BlackPink was lead into the van, and driven off to Jisoo's sister's place, to begin Jisoo's first step in processing what happened.

To recover.

And maybe, find the woman who will show her what true love is.


	38. The Dark Side of Tzuyu: Finding the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple years after Tzuyu was taken out of Jisoo's life, it was a struggle for Jisoo to recover. With a lot of setbacks, and the support of her bandmates, including a new lover, Jisoo seemed to have made progress. But when TWICE announced it's impending disbandment, the source of her struggle returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional
> 
> Forgive lack of detail. I don't think I could have been able to truly keep track of everything as all thoughts are random.

Late 2021

In BlackPink's dormitory, Jisoo is laying her head on someone's lap, her hair being caressed by long, feminine fingers. Jisoo sighed in contentment as she held her dog, Dalgom.

"Yah Lisa," Jisoo moaned out, "I'm about to sleep."  
  
The ash brown haired woman giggled, and looked down at the older Korean woman. Jisoo's eyes were closed as she looked ready to sleep. Lisa lovingly looked down at Jisoo, leaned down, and kissed the brow of JIsoo's eyebrow. Jisoo moaned in acceptance.

"Y-Yah," Jisoo whined, "Why won't you let me sleep?"  
  
"Choo," Lisa said, "You don't want to sleep on the couch, do you?"  
  
"But something's comfy here," Jisoo whined, "I don't want to move."  
  
Lisa giggled again, and moved a bit to get Jisoo awake. Jisoo sat up with Dalgom in her hands, and she turned around to look at Lisa with a pout. Lisa stroked Jisoo's cheek.

"Wouldn't it be better to sleep in bed?" Lisa whispered, "And I can cuddle with you."  
  
"No," Jisoo whined as she crossed her arms with Dalgom caught in it, "I want to sleep _on_ the couch, with you."  
  
Lisa smiled a bit, and leaned in to kiss Jisoo. Said woman just turned her cheek, which still had a Lisa kiss. Lisa just chuckled, enjoying her lover's pouty behavior.

"Don't worry," Lisa said, "You'll have me all night. You can lay on top of me, if you want."  
  
Jisoo turned back with a blank look. Lisa didn't know if Jisoo was contemplating it or not, but she figured she'd try to do it.  
  
"Promise?" Jisoo lowly asked.  
  
Lisa nodded. "Promise."  
  
"Ok," Jisoo said with a bit of happiness.

At that, Jisoo sat up with Dalgom in her arms. Jisoo put the dog down, and it ran off. Jisoo stood up, followed by Lisa. Lisa offered her hand, and Jisoo took it. The two walked off to Lisa's room, which over the past year Jisoo did not mind doing.

The two women went into Lisa's room, having already showered and changed into pajamas. Lisa brought Jisoo down with her as they reached the bed, and laid in it. Jisoo laid on top of Lisa, wrapping her arms around the taller Thai woman.

Lisa smiled a bit at the action, and she protectively wrapped her arms around the shorter Korean woman. Jisoo yawned a bit, and closed her eyes.

"Night, Lili," Jisoo softly said.

"NIght, Sooya," Lisa said back.

Dalgom, and Lisa's cats, Leo and Luca, were all laying around the floor of Lisa's room, having already slept. As for Jisoo and Lisa, Jisoo fell into a deep sleep, her snores being heard by Lisa. Though she didn't sleep yet, Lisa caressed Jisoo's hair as a way of providing more comfort to her love as she slept. Lisa thought back over the past couple of years how Jisoo actually returned her love.

After the Tzuyu situation, Jisoo went down a bad way. She was not only anti-social, but she became more paranoid of people around her. Jisoo even tried to sneak in alcohol in the dorms and drank heavily. Luckily, Rose intervened and she was frightened for Jisoo, hugging her tightly and crying, which made the older woman cry too. She kept apologizing, and Rose knew she didn't mean to go that route, but the Aussie knew that Jisoo is having trouble coping with the trauma inflicted on her by Tzuyu.

Not only that, Jisoo wouldn't even accept back hugs from any of the members, including Jennie. There were times that Jisoo would not even want to be left alone and Jennie was the one who saw how badly affected Jisoo was when the older Korean woman actually had trouble being around people, including her bandmates. It broke Jennie's heart how badly damaged Jisoo was by, for lack of a better description, a toxic relationship, and it affected her ability to have relationships with people. But it was difficult for Jisoo to even try to go to them when she was internalizing everything.

It was Lisa who definitely felt the most affected, and affected Jisoo the most. Whenever Jisoo did go to therapy sessions lead by the counselor for Mina, she didn't know how to face the JYP girl group. Lisa was the one who took Jisoo to the therapy sessions, albeit at an office that she would have to get to, but Jisoo was feeling much safer with Lisa around. Lisa was also the one who heard Jisoo's cries in the middle of the night, due to nightmares, and Lisa was the one who cuddled with Jisoo.

There was great progress made during the course of the first year after the Tzuyu situation, but Jisoo now has Lisa. It took some time, but Jisoo did actually return Lisa's love and the Thai woman was actually able to show that she is still in love with Jisoo. It surprised people for a bit, but Jennie and Rose were extremely happy for the two.

As for JYP, it was a difficult situation. Tzuyu was announced to have left JYP because she has 'personal health reasons' that have affected her ability to be with TWICE. Said group was a bit frosty with BlackPInk because of the Tzuyu situation, but it got better thanks to Red Velvet's help. Fans of TWICE, and even non-fans, were shocked and saddened by the news.

In truth, Tzuyu was taken to a clinic to help her overcome her abusive actions. All the people involved spoke and talked to the prosecutors, and were even there in the courtroom, with few witnesses. All were kept silent, as Tzuyu admitted her wrongs. With the video evidence, of course it was without a doubt, but with recent events, the use of hidden cameras or even phone footage was questionable at best. Still, Jisoo Some members of TWICE actually informed BlackPink that Tzuyu has been getting counseling from actual abuse victims, and she has had contact with all of them. Call her apathetic, but Lisa didn't care what was going on, but JYP was a friend of their old boss. Anyway, Lisa was actually happy that Tzuyu didn't try to contact Jisoo. She was already hurting, and Lisa has been doing everything can to make Jisoo believe she can be in a loving and serious relationship, and that Lisa is not going to hurt her in anyway, shape, or form.

A part of Lisa, however, thought that Tzuyu would try to contact Jisoo, yet according to JYP, Tzuyu didn't try to contact her as one of the counselors said that Tzuyu felt enormous guilt and trying to put herself back together. A couple members of TWICE said the same thing. Lisa hated to admit it, but she always wondered if Tzuyu knew what was going on or if something else was affecting her. She couldn't believe it when she saw how Tzuyu treated her love, and worse when Wendy and Sana told her what was going on. It was worse for Sana, as that was her maknae, and the times she saw the way Tzuyu treated Jisoo she didn't want to believe it. Wendy couldn't have been certain, but she admitted to having security cameras on the two, not wanting to believe the taller woman was abusive. It frightened her, and when she turned over more footage to JYP, and it was showed to Tzuyu, it broke the latter down. According to Wendy, at least.

Lisa still hated Chou Tzuyu. It took some time for Jisoo to finally open up to everyone. And Lisa wasn't the only one to be happy. Jisoo was truly happy, and Jisoo's family, while confused, were actually happy that Lisa is now Jisoo's girlfriend. Though, Lisa suspected that Jisoo's older sister had an idea of what happened, but didn't say anything. That's something Lisa appreciated.

Since the day the two confessed to each other their feelings, Jisoo was always open with Lisa about her feelings. She always gave Lisa her space when the Thai was angry, but kept close by. Jisoo never left Lisa, even when the latter didn't feel at her best. Yet, Jisoo forgets to take care of herself, but Lisa always reminded her. Jisoo was back to the same caring member of the group, and Jennie and Rose were just relieved and thrilled. And Lisa promised to do something to keep Jisoo forever. She won't let anyone take Jisoo. She refused to let anyone do that, even when other women tried to break them up.

Lisa felt guilty for how she acted, but realized that Jisoo, at the time, still had trouble being trusting of people. Jennie and Rose refused to let her go down the rabbit hole again, and even Red Velvet took it upon themselves to get Jisoo back together. Nayeon and Jihyo also helped, knowing that Jisoo could easily turn into Tzuyu or some version of it. But they also made Lisa aware that she, herself, was influencing Jisoo in a bad way that could be considered borderline behavior similar to how Tzuyu treated her. And how she is lucky that there are people who do care. Lisa went to get Jisoo, and, after a lot of kissing and making up, the two were stronger than ever.

And the same happened when Lisa's playgirl ways showed up at inopportune moments. That made Jisoo feel as though she did something wrong, and kept quiet about it. Jennie and Rose made sure Jisoo didn't let things slide, and the two were ready to actually beat up Lisa for being, not so much neglectful, but inconsiderate. That made Lisa no longer act like a player, and she became the 'man' of the relationship. Jisoo maybe the oldest member, but she and Lisa were two peas in a pod. Neither wanted to let the other go.

Sana and Wendy actually became closer friends to Jisoo and Lisa, and were happy to know that the two got together. Wendy did try to go out with Jisoo, especially after Red Velvet disbanded. The two, however, were more friends and it was Wendy who convinced Jisoo to try to see if Sana was the one. Unfortunately, the two still felt as though Tzuyu was the sticking point in the relationship. Jisoo was still trying to overcome her feelings of inadequacy even when she was the victim, and thought people ruined her ability to help Tzuyu. Sana, meanwhile, felt that she failed as one of the unnies, especially when she found Tzuyu having flings with people during TWICE's US tour in 2019. That made Sana wonder if either Jisoo didn't want to be in a relationship but decided to just play both people, or if Tzuyu was not yet ready to date and was immature about it. It wasn't until Wendy told her what she saw and heard at the hotel that Sana really felt concerned, but she didn't have a clue what to do because she couldn't, or didn't, want to believe that Tzuyu was doing such things. She wanted to make absolutely sure. And that happened when she was showed what Wendy saw and how Lisa told them what she saw that day after the fan event.

Sana, for her part, wanted to do something to help Jisoo. And with Mina's help, Jisoo got counseling. Lately, though, Sana has been rather keeping to herself. Her bandmates didn't know what what was going on, but they let Sana have her time to herself because, unknown to everyone outside of BlackPink and Red Velvet, TWICE is going to disband in 2022. And on the day they formed will be their last music made together. JYP is making sure they have the best songs possible. 

JYP himself did tell the police what happened, but the police didn't want to let it be swept under the rug. So, when the courts took action, they accepted how Tzuyu decided to be accepted into treatment, but the courts told her not to have any contact with Jisoo until she was truly making progress. That was accepted without argument by Tzuyu. The courts knew that it would be a giant PR headache for everyone involved, but Lisa knew that it was at least a good thing that the courts took it seriously as any other domestic abuse case. Sana did tell Jisoo and Lisa that Tzuyu's mom was hurt that her daughter was like this, but forgave Jisoo for not wanting anything to do with the Chous. Jisoo didn't want to do that, as she knew Tzuyu was not like this at all, but it will be hard for anyone to meet with all the still present tension. The Chous understood and over time, they were able to make some kind of small talk. Better than nothing, Lisa figured.

Now, Lisa was just happy that Christmas is coming up, and she promised to always be at Jisoo's side. Lisa looked at the still sleeping Korean woman, and softly kissed the top of Jisoo's head. The woman stirred a bit, but held on to Lisa even tighter. Lisa smiled, and did the same.

'Just wait Jisoo-yah,' Lisa thought, 'I'm going to make sure we are together. And it will be forever.'

Lisa placed her head close to Jisoo's, and fell asleep. Letting dreams of their future take over the both of them.

Except things will take a turn by the start of next year.

-Jan. 1, 2022

The past Christmas was more festive than anyone could have hoped for, especially for Lisa and Jisoo. Lisa proposed to Jisoo in the latter's childhood bedroom at her parents' home, and Jisoo tearfully accepted. The two celebrated, as quietly as can be.

The morning after Christmas, the two lovers appeared together, holding hands as they walked to the living room. They greeted everyone, though no one really paid attention at first. Jennie and Rose were talking with Jisoo's siblings and their respective spouses, while also enjoying they children's presence. Jisoo's parents recognized the purple and yellow diamond studded ring that was on Jisoo's ring finger, and kept quiet. Jisoo figured they knew but didn't want to believe that it was all real, but Lisa's was more than enough. Besides, no one has seen Lisa's matching diamond studded ring, and both were made in the same cut.

When Lisa and Jisoo were being all sickeningly sweet with each other, Jennie was about make a snarky comment until she saw Jisoo's, shall we say, 'late' Christmas gift.

-_Morning after Christmas Day_

_"WHAT THE-!?" Jennie shouted from her seat, shakily pointing a finger at the ring, "I-I-Is that...?"  
_

_Rose and Jisoo's siblings looked up at the freaked out Jennie, wondering if something's wrong. Rose didn't want to see Jisoo fall apart again, or Lisa's._

_"Yah!" Rose exclaimed as she held onto Jisoo's niece protectively, "What's all the yelling-?"_   
  
_Rose looked at Jennie's frozen form, her finger pointing at Lisa and Jisoo, the latter sitting on Lisa's lap, holding her rather closely. Her left hand having new jewelry._

_"So?" Rose asked as she saw it and then turned to Jennie, "It's just a ring..., on..., Jisoo's...?"_   
  
_Rose slowly figured out what Jennie was freaking out for, and she slowly turned to Lisa and Jisoo, who were just sweetly smiling at each other. Then said two women turned to their bandmates, who looked like they were frozen in ice._

_"Hey guys," Jisoo said, "What's wrong? Do I have chicken in my teeth? Is my make up bad?"_   
  
_Lisa giggled. "Babe," Lisa said, "You didn't put on make up yet. Neither of us did."_   
  
_Jisoo pouted as she turned to Lisa. "Wah? I thought we were going out?"_   
  
_"Of course," Lisa said as she deliberately raised up Jisoo's ring-wearing hand and kissed it, "But we should make sure everyone else is ready, right?"_   
  
_Jisoo nodded and said 'Yea', and kissed her again._

_After a moment, Rose and Jennie just sat in stunned silence, mouths hung open. Finally, Jisoo's niece spoke._

_"Auntie," the niece said, "You make Lisa our auntie now?"_   
  
_Jisoo turned and just chuckled while nodding. "Yep," Jisoo said, "Lisa is now your auntie."_   
  
_Jisoo's niece and nephews just cheered. Jisoo's siblings were also just smiling, happy to see her happy. Jennie and Rose, however, were angry._

_"How dare you!" Rose said standing up._

_"Yah!" Jennie joined._

_Lisa and Jisoo were confused. Why are they angry?"  
  
"Huh?" Lisa and Jisoo said._

_"You didn't tell us?!" Jennie exclaimed, "You did it without proposing in front of us!?"_   
  
_"Yah, Lalisa!" Rose exclaimed, "You didn't do it last night?!"_   
  
_"Umm," Lisa said, "I proposed last night?"_   
  
_"HUH!?" Jennie and Rose asked dumbfounded._

_"Guys," Jisoo said as she got up, "Lisa wanted to make it romantic last night. Between us."_   
  
_"Between you two?" Rose asked, "Why did you two-, oh!"_   
  
_Rose's eyes widened and she blushed. Jennie took a bit, and then eyes widened. Jennie and Rose were going 'EWWW!'_

_"You two did it next door to us?!" Jennie said, "Geez, couldn't you have done it at the dorm?!"_   
  
_"Ehe," Lisa said, "oops?"_   
  
_Jennie and Rose sighed in disgust. No wonder they had trouble sleeping last night. Those two were going at it last night, especially when they heard Jisoo let out a mildly loud, "Yes!" and "Oh, oh my god. Lalisa!"_

_Still, Jennie and Rose hugged Jisoo. "We are happy for you two," Jennie said, "Really. I kept wondering when you two were going to take the next step. Though now I wonder why Lisa got the ring while out shopping with me for my gift for hubby."_   
  
_Jisoo's eyes widened in shock, and Lisa was also shocked. Jennie just outed her without realizing it. Jennie realized it too late._

_"Yah, hubby!" Rose exclaimed, "You knew!?"_   
  
_"I didn't have any clue she was going to do that," Jennie said with her arms raised in surrender, "Please, forgive me?"_   
  
_"Ok," Rose said, "Only because I'm mad that neither of Lisa nor Jisoo didn't tell me."_   
  
_"Yah," Jisoo said playfully shoving Rose, "Not like I knew either. I was just stunned, but happy. And I'm glad to be her wife."_   
  
_Jisoo's voice cracked and Lisa wrapped her arms around Jisoo. After a moment, Jennie and Rose hugged each other. The two were also dating, but they were hoping for Jisoo to finally get her head out of her ass and Lisa being less of a dumbass. Then Jennie realized something._

_"Yah!" Jennie shouted, "You mean you were going to propose just after I did with Rose last night?!"_   
  
_Lisa looked at Jennie in shock. "Hell no," Lisa said._

_"Lisa!" "Yah, Lalisa!"_

_Lisa flinched as she heard Rose and then Jisoo scold her for swearing around the kids._

_"Sorry," Lisa said, "But I didn't want to steal your thunder on Christmas Day."_   
  
_It was true. Jennie and Rose got engaged, and they had matching rings for it. Their parents were there and happy. Jisoo's, however, weren't, because of timing._

_"You should've proposed first," Jisoo's dad said, "instead of getting everyone else to wait after the fact."_   
  
_"I just wasn't sure if it was a good idea after Jennie and Rose got engaged," Lisa said, "Plus, I wasn't sure if Jisoo would say 'Yes'."_

_Jisoo's eyes shut close. She wasn't sure if Lisa would even propose, and yet she did. It was still a dream and she didn't want to wake up. When she saw that ring, she gasped in shock and happiness. Jisoo jumped onto Lisa, saying 'yes', letting out her husky laugh and kissed her. Lisa wasn't sure she heard right, but Jisoo said 'yes' and held out her hand. Lisa put the ring on to her finger, and also showed her own ring. Jisoo asked to put it on her, and Lisa did so. The two were just crackheads in that way, and Lisa was just glad, beyond happy, to have her fellow crackhead back._

_"I wasn't sure either," Jisoo said, causing people to look, "Because I didn't expect it to happen. At least, not right away. I know I was horrible to you, and you deserved-"_   
  
_"Don't Jisoo," Lisa softly said as she placed a hand on her cheek. It took some time for Jisoo to accept physical contact, and Lisa was the one who got Jisoo to accept it again._

_"I didn't deserve you," Lisa continued, "And I'm beyond happy you loved me in return. Thank you."  
  
"Thank you for loving me," Jisoo said._

_The two hugged and were about to kiss again, until someone cleared a throat._

_"I've always wondered what happened with that Tzuyu girl," Jisoo's mom said, "It didn't seem like you were together long, and she was always coming off rather flaky lately. And to find out she was having personal issues, it was good she let you go, Jisoo."_   
  
_At that, the four froze. They still haven't told their parents, especially Jisoo's. At least, the Chous were understanding, but not even Lisa's parents knew. Jisoo didn't want her parents to go after Tzuyu. Luckily, Jisoo's sister spoke._

_"Breakfast first," Jisoo's sister said, "Then we go finish the rest of our holidays. Some of us still work after the weekend, you know."_   
  
_At that, the group just told in awkward silence, and the rest of the people laughed. Jisoo's nephews and niece were jumping on to Lisa, who was accepted so readily by them. Lisa's parents were also happy when they heard the news, always believing that it would happen. Jennie and Rose were thrilled, which made the two women jealous. Of course, Rose's mom said that's because Jennie was so obvious in her plans. That made Jennie blush and Rose just facepalm. Of course, Jennie's parent knew that Rose should've proposed as long as she wasn't munching on snacks. Rose blushed and everyone else just laughed at her expense._

_For the rest of the holidays, everyone was happy and enjoying their time together. And New Year's was more special, when Lisa re-enacted to the best of her ability her proposal to Jisoo in front of their friends. And Jisoo said 'Yes' without the tears, though she nearly cried as she still found it magical. Everyone was stunned but happy. TWICE especially. Except one person wasn't sure how everyone would react to the news that would come up early in the new year._

-Present time

Everyone was on cloud nine, except it was dampened a bit when they read the headlines that everyone expected to hear from TWICE.

"Breaking News! TWICE Members Announced 2022 as Their Final Year as a Group! JYP Entertainment Confirmed It!"  
  
BlackPink already were made aware, but it was still sad to know. Red Velvet's disbandment was rather quiet, but that was after their last songs were announced, and a world tour was made for their swan song. It was kind of spur of the moment, as they felt they achieved what they could. TWICE's, however, was different because of the fact that they took a bit of time off during most of 2020 and part of 2021. Releasing a couple songs each of those years.

More news came out that TWICE has already had songs written and recorded, and they will be released along with newer songs to commemorate the final chapter in the group's time together. People wondered if Tzuyu will return. That was definitely a sticking point.

"I wonder if Tzuyu will show up," Lisa said.

That stunned Jisoo when they were in their dorms, sitting on Jisoo's bed, and she didn't expect Lisa to mention that.

"B-Babe?" Jisoo asked, "You're, I mean, why?"  
  
Lisa sighed. As much as she hated the woman, Lisa knew that Tzuyu was every much part of TWICE as every other member, and Lisa cannot hate her forever. Jisoo admitted to counselors that she hated Tzuyu for what she did to her, even though she loved Tzuyu, but now realized that true love is not what Tzuyu showed. In fact, she saw it from Lisa, who returned the same intensity Jisoo has for her bandmate.

"I guess," Lisa said, "That after some time, it's easy to blame her or for you to love her. I actually thought you two were it, but it was easy for me to hate that you still loved her even after she hurt you. After everyone found out, I guess I was still feeling guilty that I did nothing to help you, but you were scared. And I guess, I would be too if I was in your shoes. But here you are, and you said you forgave her, letting everyone know a year ago that you forgave Tzuyu. It's just I wonder, is she finding someone who can make her happy?"  
  
Jisoo was stunned, and a little saddened, that she also thought the same thing. It was no secret that they had long talks about that topic, but she admitted that she still loved Tzuyu, but not in the way she thought. At least, not in the romantic sense. Jisoo admitted that at first, she thought the relationship didn't get a chance to blossom, or even explored further, to see where the ceiling for it is. When Tzuyu became abusive, that's when Jisoo wished she stopped it, but she had no idea it would lead to that moment. That's what her therapists told her, and Jennie, Rose, and Lisa told her. Everyone told her and Jisoo now accepted that what happened to her, yes, it wasn't Jisoo's fault. Yes, Tzuyu's actions cost her, but according to some people, Tzuyu didn't even try to make excuses for those actions. Tzuyu has no mental health disorder or any kind of prior history. Hers was a case of something that just happened without warning. It seems like a cop out, but it was true.

Jisoo also realized that Lisa is her one true love. Jisoo couldn't believe how patient she was, and Lisa with her. It was true love. Jisoo then pecked Lisa's lips, thought let it linger longer. Lisa was stunned.

"Thank you," Jisoos softly said, "For everything. If anything should happen, I'd rather die before letting anything happen to you."  
  
Lisa's eyes teared up, and she pulled Jisoo into a soft, chaste kiss. After a moment, they pulled apart. Jisoo looked up with a dreamy smile and Lisa had a wider one.

"Thank you," Lisa said, "For letting me into your world. I, too, would rather die before letting anything happen to you."  
  
Jisoo and Lisa had tears in their eyes, until-

"Um, guys," Jennie shakily said from the bedroom door, "you need to see this."  
  
At that, Lisa and Jisoo looked at Jennie, who had tears in her eyes. And she was frightened. Confused, the two went to the living room, and saw-

"Oh my god!" Jisoo said with her hand over her mouth.

Lisa instinctively held onto Jisoo, who was shaking. Rose had tears in her eyes, as Jennie appeared beside her. On the TV, there was footage of Jisoo being held roughly by a person, in a bathroom, and then being slapped. Hard. And the person threatening her. With Jisoo running out with tears and holding up her reddened face. It was on a continuously repeating loop. Jisoo was reminded again of that moment. The moment that changed everything.  
  
"Ji-Jisoo?" Lisa asked in a frightened tone, "Was-, Was that...?"  
  
Jisoo nodded against Lisa's body, and the hold was tightened around her shaking body. Jisoo began to cry, louder and louder. Jennie and Rose immediately went to their unnie, forgetting the video on the TV screen. The dogs and cats knew something was wrong, and just watched with concern. Lisa kept rocking Jisoo back and forth, giving off soothing words. Jennie and Rose wished they didn't see that. They already saw what happened the other times.

"Wh-When," Jisoo shakily asked, "When did this get here? How?"  
  
Jennie and Rose looked at each other then nodded.

"I-I checked the mail," Rose said, "And I-I found a package in the mailbox. It was small. I opened it without thinking and saw a DVD. I put it into the Blu-Ray, and I played it. I-It showed Jisoo in the bathroom at the building for JIsoo's brother's wedding reception. It's been on repeat. Oh-OH god! I'm so sorry, Jisoo-yah! I'm so sorry!"  
  
Rose collapsed onto Jisoo, who held onto Rose. If this was two years ago, Jisoo would've just run off to her room. This time, she held onto the Aussie, knowing she had no idea.

"I-It's ok," Jisoo said, "It's not your fault, Pasta."  
  
Rose was crying, and Jisoo still had tears down her face. Lisa looked furious at the fact someone had this and wanted to make her suffer.

"Wait a second," Lisa said, "Who the hell had this?! And how come this just came out now!?"  
  
Jennie looked at Lisa, realizing the questions Lisa asked.

"You don't think this is a coincidence, do you?" Jennie asked, "You think someone's doing this on purpose?"

Lisa nodded, and Jisoo and Rose were able to hear them talk about it. The two stopped their crying and looked at their respective fiancees.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Jisoo asked, "Who's doing it?"  
  
"Jisoo-yah," Lisa quickly said, "Don't you think it odd the timing of this? Someone sends you the footage of what was basically the start of Tzuyu abusing you? And today, it was announced that TWICE is disbanding later this year? This cannot be a coincidence."

Jisoo's eyes widened. Lisa was right. Someone at the reception building had to have put in hidden cameras. But-

"L-Lisa," Jisoo asked in fright, "Do-Do you think you-you,"  
  
Lisa was confused, but after looking at Jisoo's frightened look, her own eyes widened. There's no way, could it?  
  
"Jisoo-yah," Lisa cried out, "Jisoo-yah, don't you even _dare_ to think I'm going to hurt you! I only gave to JYP what I saw and recorded when I saw Tzuyu hit you. There's no way I would do that to you! Please, please believe me!"  
  
Jisoo cried, knowing Lisa's telling the truth, but she had to make sure. She hugged Lisa, holding her tightly. Lisa held her back, knowing that Jisoo was only worried because of Lisa's hatred towards Tzuyu.

"I-I'm sorry," Jisoo said, "I didn't want to think that."  
  
"Sh, sh," Lisa said, "It's ok. I get it. I don't blame you thinking that, but I swear, there's nothing I have done to hurt you like this. Hell, I didn't even care about Tzuyu up to this point."  
  
Jisoo nodded her head against Lisa's chest, and Jennie and Rose were just relieved. They didn't want to think Lisa would do this. Especially when Lisa was so angry towards Tzuyu. Plus, it wouldn't make sense for Lisa to do such a thing.

"Wait," Rose said, "Who else could it be? I mean, even if it was Tzuyu, she'd be at risk too. What about Sana and Wendy?"  
  
At that, everyone looked at Rose like she grew two heads. Sana? Wendy?  
  
"First off," Jennie said, "no frickin' way was it Sana. She may be at times silly or even flighty, but no way in hell would she do such a thing. Especially towards her own band. As for Wendy, she's not the type to do such a thing either. Her band's already disbanded for about a year, and no way does she want to tarnish her group if she does something like this. None of them are anywhere near desperate to do such a thing. Plus, Lisa, Sana, and Wendy all wanted to make sure that they were not assuming things. It's just-"  
  
Suddenly, someone's phone rang. Rose picked out her phone. She saw the name 'Joy'. She answered it and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" Rose asked, "Park-"

"Rose, thank god!" Joy shouted, "Are you guys with Jisoo!?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa," Rose said, "Calm down. We're with her. What's-"  
  
"Turn on the TV!" Joy shouted, "You won't believe who's on it! Get to the news broadcast, now!"  
  
At that, Rose quickly went to the TV remote, and changed it to the main channels. The others were confused, but then they saw Rose go to a news channel. What they saw was a press conference. In front of JYP Entertainment. With TWICE standing at the front, and in front of them was-

"Ch-Chou Tzuyu," Jisoo gasped out in shock.

Jisoo held onto Lisa, stunned at the latest development. Lisa, who was staring at the screen in shock herself, held onto Jisoo. What was going on?  
  
Jennie and Rose also looked at the screen in shock and turned towards Jisoo and Lisa. They both held onto their bandmates, worried as to what Tzuyu was going to say. What they didn't realize is that it was her way of making things right.

"I, Chou Tzuyu," the woman spoke, "Was physically and emotionally abusive towards my lover. My then girlfriend, BlackPink's Kim Jisoo."

-Before the news conference

At JYP's office, the founder sat at the head of the table with the eight members of TWICE sitting across from him at the circular table. Looking at their long missing maknae, Chou Tzuyu. She had looked rather haggard, but still beautiful in her own way. She looked older, maybe not necessarily maturer, but a heck of a lot more different than what she was a couple years ago. Tzuyu's long dark hair has been shortened to shoulder length, but it was growing back. To her, it just showed that she took a long road to putting herself back together. She just hoped that everyone will accept her, not just TWICE.

"Are you sure about this?" Jyungeon asked. Out of everyone, she was the most upset when she saw the footage of what Tzuyu did. Now, things are becoming more complicated.

"I have to, unnie," Tzuyu said with a firm, but soft tone, "If this gets out, I'll again ruin Jisoo. I have to step forward."  
  
"But you don't have to," Dahyun said, "We can talk with BlackPink. Even the members of Red Velvet, even disbanded."  
  
Tzuyu shook her head no. "I've already decided," Tzuyu said, "People will blackmail either me or her, maybe both. I have to stop it. Now. I already talked with JYP, and we both know that the footage of me hitting Jisoo while at the building for her brother's wedding reception will hit if I don't give the people the money they want. I am not going to let you guys take the fall for me. Let me handle it. It's the least I can do for you, and her."  
  
At the right of Tzuyu, a small hand held it. Tzuyu looked up at her lover, Chaeyoung. The Korean woman surprised everyone when she told them that she was seeing Tzuyu in secret, being careful not to let anyone know. Of course, everyone was expressing the emotional spectrum in some way. Especially Jihyo and Nayeon ,who thought she took a gigantically bad risk. Tzuyu, however, showed that she has made peace with what she was and decided to continue the efforts and work to help not only abuse victims, but to speak on behalf of those who cannot speak for themselves. She even made sure to have those who were abusers be made aware of their actions and take responsibility. Some success, some failure. Tzuyu knew that it would be easy to blame it all on someone's mental health, but for those who have deep psychological issues, those were the ones Tzuyu wanted to help the most, because a cry for help has to be heard or asked by those who are struggling. For those who are actual monsters, Tzuyu did not help because she was lucky that she was stopped before it was too late. There were those who were just unforgivable, as Tzuyu met men who beat their wives to death or ruined their children. Tzuyu met women who just abused their children without a care in the world. The fact that such abuses run the gamut of the world was part of the reason that Tzuyu became more determined to end the cycle of violence when she could for those families.

Chaeyoung looked at Tzuyu with teary eyes. "You do know," Chaeyoung said, "That you may never even be allowed back into the idol world. You'd be forced into retirement, and you basically just came back to us. To me. Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Tzuyu nodded. She was certain of it. The fact that Chaeyoung actually loved her was a surprise to the Japanese woman herself, but Sana realized that Tzuyu's true self, the loving side that was seemingly gone, reappeared. Sana was the first utterly disgusted that Chaeyoung hid it from everyone, but understood that Tzuyu now understood what love really is. It took a bit, but she knew that everyone outside of TWICE will hate her when they find out.

"Chou Tzuyu," Jihyo said, "You do realize that Jisoo is-"  
  
"I know," Tzuyu replied as she looked at the group's leader, "It's not like I should be surprised. Upset that it wasn't me she's marrying? Maybe, but in the end, it's all worked out. But please, let me be the one to make the announcement. Please, Jihyo unnie. I have to be the one to say it."

Jihyo looked at the maknae of their group. She admitted that it was better for Tzuyu to say it instead of anyone else, but the fact that there is a blackmailer, and that Tzuyu was recognized in it while she took her abusive obsession to then new lows, really frightened everyone. With that, Jihyo nodded, knowing that it would again bring back painful memories for Jisoo.

"Ok," Jihyo softly said, "But please, be careful."  
  
"I'm ready," Tzuyu said.

Nayeon stood up, and walked towards Tzuyu. The woman was ready for just about anything from Nayeon, as the last time Tzuyu was in this room, it was the worst day of everyone's lives, but it was the start of Tzuyu's efforts to right her wrongs. Nayeone stopped besides Tzuyu, who was ready for anything.

With the two looking at each other Nayeon suddenly hugged Tzuyu. The woman was stunned, but she hesitantly raised her arms up and hugged her. With that, the rest of TWICE went to hug their missing maknae. They knew they were hurt by her but they have seen she has made efforts to redeem herself. To make up for her wrongs. After a long five minutes, they ended the hug.

JYP, however, looked on with sadness. He recruited her years ago, and saw her be part of a successful girl group. And then saw the evidence of her wrongs against Jisoo. Now, he sees a woman who is now able to look back and realize that while it was too late for her, it's not for others.

"You need to get ready," JYP said, "But you should let Jisoo know."  
  
Tzuyu sighed. "It's too late," Tzuyu said, "The person is going to release it on Jisoo's birthday a couple days from now. I won't her be hurt again."  
  
JYP saw the determination in Tzuyu's eyes, and nodded. "I'll set up the press conference," JYP said as he stood up, "Let's go."  
  
With that, everyone stood up, bowed, and went to get ready for the biggest challenge everyone has.

A few minutes later, everyone went to the front of the building, and walked outside. There was already a podium, and microphones in place. There were cameras in place. TWICE, one by one, walked out and were in a horizontal line. With four on one side, and four on another, JYP walked out.

"Good afternoon," JYP said, "I, Park Jinyoung, am here to confirm that, yes, TWICE Is going to disband later this year. This is the last year they will be together. But, most importantly, the youngest member of the group, Chou Tzuyu, has returned, but she has to explain what happened the past couple of years. She has a great deal to confess and apologize for. Please, Chou Tzuyu?"  
  
At that, the crowd were stunned and camera flashes and shouts of questions and disbelieving statements came about. Walking out of the building is Chou Tzuyu. Standing tall, and looking ahead with her head on her shoulders. She decided to do this. Consequences be damned, and this time, it is worth it.

After a short walk, which seemed like a marathon, she stood beside her boss, and looking back at him, with a nod of support, Tzuyu took the podium. With the crowd looking at her in shock, she took a breath and spoke.

"Hello, everyone," Tzuyu said, "The reason why I was gone for so long is because..."  
  
Tzuyu took a breath and looked ahead, not bothering to look back at her 'former' bandmates.

"Is because," Tzuyu said with a choking sob, "I was an abuser."  
  
At that, everyone was stunned. And then she let out her reasons.

"I, Chou Tzuyu," Tzuyu continued, "Was physically and emotionally abusive towards my lover. My then girlfriend, BlackPink's Kim Jisoo."

At that, the entire crowd gasped and shouted in disbelief. Tzuyu waited for things to settle down, knowing that she had to tell the world what she had lived with causing and working to redeem herself.

BlackPink looked on in shock, not expecting Tzuyu to admit it, though Jisoo fell to her knees, and Lisa knelt beside her. Jennie and Rose were looking on in shock and dismay, knowing that Tzuyu had not only taken a huge risk with herself, but Jisoo. They didn't know what Tzuyu had in mind, but if it has anything to do with someone possible blackmailing the group, then Tzuyu must have also faced the same thing. Regardless, BlackPink was hearing what Tzuyu said, and they will soon realize that perhaps there is closure with her.

Red Velvet's former members all watched in horror and surprise as Tzuyu admitted her darkest moments. Irene held on tightly to her boyfriend, who was stunned. Seulgi, Wendy, and Yeri with their respective lovers were also watching on in shock. None of them knew about this, and Wendy was the one to tell Irene, Seulgi, and Yeri's lovers that she saw and heard what Tzuyu did, and told JYP himself. That stunned all of them.

TWICE looked on, knowing that it was likely over for Tzuyu, but proud of her efforts. Chaeyoung was sad but proud, knowing Tzuyu has taken great strides in making things right in the hope of getting forgiveness.

Tzuyu continued talking as the clamor died down, explaining that she wanted to date Jisoo, but over time, it went beyond a crush to outright obsessive and abusive behavior. She admitted to being controlling, emotionally guilt tripping Jisoo. Then just physically grabbing her hard, even shoving her. Then it got to the point where she took it farther, all that she had done being committed by her when she confronted Jisoo in the bathroom of the site of her brother's wedding reception. She said she slapped and threatened Jisoo, and it would continue on for the next few months. Until someone decided to take action. And Tzuyu said she should have been in prison, or maybe at least in jail, but JYP, while having her exclusivity contract terminated, got her sent to the courts and the prosecutors were able to get the information and statements.

She ended up being put into a correctional facility for a time, but was then sent shortly after to an outpatient program for abuse victims. It was there that Tzuyu realized what she did to Jisoo could have lead to a life of pain for the latter, as she saw women who were brutalized by boyfriends or husbands, and forever scarred. Others who have managed to escape but still carry the damage. Even men who were in abusive relationships. Tzuyu knew she had done things that could have led to even her being killed, as some victims have done that. Yet, Tzuyu admitted to being fortunate and dedicated herself to stopping the cycle of abusive relationships. It was her chance to make things right, but she never tried to reach out to Jisoo, for fear of not so much being hated and not forgiven, but the fact that she cannot look into her eyes and tell Jisoo 'I'm sorry'.

Tzuyu said that the worst day of her life led to her realization of needing to turn away from that path, and it was necessary because she could have further ruined not only Jisoo, but that her group, TWICE, would have been destroyed even worse than when they found out what she did to Jisoo. And she took it upon herself to admit it, because someone blackmailed not only Tzuyu and her group, but also possibly Jisoo, with the footage of her slapping Jisoo and being physically threatening her, with audio footage. That stunned the crowd even more. Tzuyu's tears formed and streamed down her face. She knew it was over, but she needed to do this so that not only can she move on, not only Jisoo, but everyone.

Other groups, current and disbanded, watched on in a mix of shock and horror as they watched Tzuyu's press conference and hear her admit what she did. Even soloists and actors were stunned into silence. Even a couple of idols that Tzuyu was having flings with were stunned and disgusted at how she hurt Jisoo, and could've been in the same position as her.

Tzuyu's family were watching in Taiwan, and though they knew of what Tzuyu did, horrified and disgusted as they were about it all, they were all just relieved that Tzuyu is doing what she can to make amends for her actions. Jennie, Rose, and especially Lisa's, were also stunned. Jennie and Rose's were horrified that anyone could have gotten that far down a dark path. They heard Tzuyu say don't blame Jisoo, as she had no idea Tzuyu herself would turn out to be such a monster. Rose's sister, who is a lawyer and knows lawyers who were exposed to such horrors, held on tightly to her daughter, not wanting anything similar happen to her and promised to make sure she and any other child will be aware of such matters.

Lisa's mom was horrified, as she had no idea of such a thing. She was angry, but not so much at Jisoo and Lisa hiding it, as she can understand why, but the fact that someone would be willing to blackmail anyone for something horrible happening to someone else. Her husband wrapped an arm around her shoulders, comforting her. He will talk with Lisa and Jisoo, but only after things are less hectic since the fallout will be great.

Jisoo's, however, were a different story. Jisoo's mom was crying, never knowing that Jisoo was suffering through that, and Jisoo's dad was consoling her. The fact that while Jisoo's idol life prevented her from being around her relatives much, they were unaware of what Tzuyu was doing to her. And they welcomed her into their home. They were just glad that Lisa was there, but the fact that Jisoo was abused at the site of her brother's wedding reception. Jisoo's brother was first stunned, then furious. He broke some cup glasses, and his wife tried to comfort him once his anger subsided. He was upset that he didn't know of this, and on what was supposed to be the most important and happiest day of his life. And his wife also cried with him. Jisoo's sister, having suspected after seeing the marks on her body, had her worst fears confirmed and she silently cried. Praying that Jisoo and Lisa are going to make it.

Said people were holding on to each other like their lives depended on it. Jisoo was crying, being reminded of the painful past. Lisa was hugging her, kissing her and wiping her tears, forgetting her own. Jennie and Rose sat on the couch, feeling a heavy weight was being lifted from all of them.

"I do forgive you, Tzuyu," Jisoo said, "And I want to forgive you."  
  
"Jisoo," Lisa said.

"Don't Lisa," Jisoo said, "Please, not now. I'm sorry that you're upset."  
  
"It's not about me," Lisa quickly said, "I'm not upset. It's just I wonder, do you really forgive her."  
  
Jisoo looked at Lisa and hugged her.

"I know I love you, Lisa," Jisoo said, "But I'm afraid I can't truly spend the rest of my life with you unless I forgive Tzuyu. Otherwise, we'll be miserable, and I don't want that on you. Let us make sure we can move on by forgiving Tzuyu, please?"  
  
Lisa was stunned. She cannot imagine her life without Jisoo, and the latter knows that they love each other. But, Lisa realized, that Jisoo hasn't truly moved on. In fact, none of them. TWICE is doing it, but for BlackPink, this was the last hurdle to overcome, and Lisa knows, that forgiving Tzuyu is the one thing to truly allow themselves to move on.

"Ok," Lisa said, "Let's have that happening."  
  
Jisoo was stunned, and Jennie and Rose were also shocked. Lisa was someone who hated Tuzyu the most, but they were surprised that she would agree to it.

"You," Jisoo started, "you really want to do that?"  
  
"I do," Lisa said with a sad smile, "But I was to be there."  
  
"Let me handle it," Jisoo said, "I'll got to JYP."

"No," Lisa said, "Don't do that."  
  
"Lisa?" Rose asked in shock.

"Not until things calm down," Lisa said, "So that we don't rush it. Let's see what happens over the next few days. Whether Tzuyu is with TWICE or not, let's not rush her. It looks like she's made strides, but we'll have to see how this goes, ok?"  
  
Jisoo's eyes were again wet with tears. She truly loved this woman, who was willing to deal with her emotional baggage, and even though she saw how angry Lisa was with what happened, she was happy that Lisa was willing to want to close that chapter in their lives to truly move on. She hugged and kissed her beloved fiancee on the lips. All their love poured into it.

Jennie and Rose were watching with sadness, knowing that even though they are truly in love, they are going to be facing questions on a daily basis for the foreseeable future. Still, they know that confronting Tzuyu is what is needed to be done. They know that they needed it too, though not as much as those two. Jennie and Rose let their bandmates have their moment, for they will not have time to themselves when the press asks them. They know that YG Entertainment is going to have its hands full. All agencies will.

BlackPink returned to watching the news conference.

Back to the press conference, Tzuyu again spoke. "Again, I am sorry. I am sorry, Kim Jisoo. I am sorry to all my fellow bandmates, to BlackPink, to my family, and to Jisoo's family. I am utterly and truly sorry for what I have done. But I am doing what I can, not so much to be a better person, but to be a person who can do what she can to stop situations like the one Jisoo was in. No matter what decision JYP makes, I will continue to do what I have done over the past year and a half. But please, don't hold it against anyone else but me. I hope someday I can say I am sorry to Kim Jisoo, and to the person or people who try to blackmail me or anyone else, you failed. I have already caused enough harm to those around me. I will not allow any more to be brought upon them. And to all the fans of TWICE, please, don't hate them either. They had nothing to do with my actions, back then or today. And please, don't hate Jisoo-yah. I hope someday I can face her and apologize. Again, I am sorry to everyone. I am sorry to Jisoo."  
  
With that, Tzuyu's speech ended and she bowed to the crowd. With that, the press conference ended and she walked alongside Jihyo, who approached her and led her inside the building. JYP then went to take on questions. As that was going on, Tzuyu was led inside the building, with the rest of her probably soon-to-be former band.

As she did, she was approached by various idol groups, including trainees. The ones who debuted while TWICE had been active, and those who were either just about to debut or still waiting. They all looked at her with a mix of horror, disgust, and..., the last emotion Tzuyu cannot read. Was it admiration? No, that can't be. Not for what she had done in the past. Was it acceptance? Probably more likely, since they now know that Tzuyu had done horrible things in the past but now is doing what she can to make amends.

"Is...," a female idol started, "is it, true?"  
  
Tzuyu nodded. "It was," she replied.

"But," a male idol said, "How? How can you do such a thing? Let alone to anyone you loved?"  
  
"And how do we trust you?" a male trainee spoke up, "You say you are sorry and claim someone is trying to blackmail people. How do we believe you?"

"You don't," Tzuyu replied, "But it's up to you to make sure you don't let what happened to me and those around me happen to any of you."

"How can that be possible?" a female trainee spoke up, "For all we know, none of us would be anymore than possessive and act just stupid."

Tzuyu cut off anymore words. "And don't you ever, any of you, repeat what I did. You'll find out how much you ruin not only those around you, but yourselves. Trust me on that, because I have been hurting over what I did. And doing what I can to hopefully do my part in stopping things like that from happening to anyone, or at least stop things that have already happened. Take me as an example, and make sure none of you, male or female, whatever relationship you are in, gay, straight, or bisexual, don't ever become what I was. If any of you do, or if someone recognizes it, stop it all. Make sure you intervene after you are certain. Don't let it go on for even a month. It cost me greatly. And I still am trying to repay the damage I've done. Remember it well."

All of the people present were silent, knowing that Tzuyu was firm in what she said.

"But how can you trust Sana unnie?" a male trainee said, "She betrayed you, didn't she?"  
  
"Don't," Tzuyu said, "Just don't or else-"  
  
"Else what?" the same male trainee said, "You've already-"  
  
"Sana did what she had to do to stop Tzuyu's actions from getting worse," Jihyo interrupted, "And so did Wendy and Lisa. Neither of them should be blamed for they felt that they had to act fast. No one, absolutely no one, wanted to believe Tzuyu was doing such things to them. You can say all you want that they didn't do enough, or even tried, but remember, would you believe that someone you know or cared about would do what Tzuyu did? Those three, while yes, they didn't know until a few months later, wanted to make sure they weren't making a horrible mistake in judgment. And once they found out, they did what they had to do. So, in one sense, make sure you all reach out to the right people, and make sure you have an intervention to stop it. In the other, make sure that if you suspect someone you care about is being abused, get the police and make sure you know what you know and make sure you are certain. No matter what, though, make sure that if you think someone is in an abusive relationship, or even a toxic one, intervene and get help. If you are the one in a bad relationship, try to get out or reach out to o someone. I made the mistake-, no the crime, of putting someone through more pain because I didn't realize it soon enough. And I will never forgive myself, but I will do what I can to make sure that people understand that true love isn't based on being an abusive bastard. And I promise, no matter what, that while Tzuyu will face more questions, I will also answer for my own questions on why I did nothing. While I didn't directly cause anything, it still hurts that I didn't do a thing to stop it. So make sure that you don't make the same mistakes that _all_ of us did. Remember that."  
  
At that, Jihyo pulled Tzuyu away and the rest of TWICE followed her. They have a lot to discuss. As they got to the board room, they all sat at the table.

"You didn't have to," Tzuyu started.

"NO," Jihyo firmly said, "You've already done what you had to do. Whatever happens next, you'll ultimately be on your own but we'll all make sure that whether or not you can sing with us for our final songs, we'll be there to watch you fight on. We'll all be 100% behind you and be the ones you can talk to if you need it. We didn't get to do it while you were recovering, but we'll be here now."  
  
Jihyo squeezed Tzuyu's hands, and said woman's eyes were tearing up. She didn't expect her leader to be helping in anyway, and soon after, another woman hugged her.

"We'll be there," Sana said.

"Always," Nayeon said.

With that, the rest of TWICE converged and hugged their maknae, who cried tears of happiness. She may still face the same questions and doubts, but she has taken that first step to truly move forward.


	39. The Dark Side of Tzuyu: Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tzuyu's press conference, BlackPink has to deal with questions themselves. But more importantly, make peace with someone who hurt one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional
> 
> Trying to be shorter this time

For the next couple of days, at least, it got hectic. All of BlackPink's members' families were calling, freaking out. Before that, YG Entertainment, which was already aware a couple years ago because of JYP, and under new management, decided to hold off on anything musically related until otherwise stated. A lot of people provided support, while others were wondering whether or not things could have been different if anyone did something sooner. In the end, though, it was generally agreed upon that Tzuyu did do something wrong.

The courts actually confirmed it because of Tzuyu's press conference, and of course, people thought she got off easy compared to other people who did lesser criminal actions. Still, Tzuyu did spend time in a correctional facility and transferred to a rehab home. And Tzuyu was given back up in the form of people who did counsel her and even abuse victims who admitted that they were not sure of Tzuyu because she was an abuser, but were convinced that she is truly trying to help. Tzuyu gave the names of the psychiatrists during the conference and they confirmed it.

Wendy and Sana answered questions, but BlackPink was able to answer the public in an interview after the first awards show of the new year. Jisoo talked about how she loved Tzuyu, but couldn't believe how she changed to being someone who even hits someone. The court records showed that everything was kept quiet but Tzuyu accepted what she did. As for who threatened them, it turned out that BlackPink was made aware of the footage the same day TWICE was announced to be disbanding later this year. And the footage was mailed to BlackPink's dorm at least a few days before, and it was when Tzuyu hit her while Jisoo was at her brother's wedding reception. Jisoo confirmed what Tzuyu said about hitting her in places that wouldn't be obviously seen, but over time it got steadily worse, not just being slapped. Tzuyu's behavior was something that others noticed but didn't think much of it.

Tzuyu's family was already aware, but the fact that the daughter was willing to take responsibility for something so horrible was seen as a first step. Jisoo didn't hate the Chous, and hoped that everyone can have closure. The Chous agreed.

Lisa and Jisoo, however, were having trouble how to approach TWICE. Things were still tense because of the blackmail, and the police were involved, in which they traced the one sent to Tzuyu and TWICE. Rose admitted that she threw the envelope into the recycling bin, and when hearing that Tzuyu got the same thing, she went to find the remains of it because she tore it up. Luckily, when the police arrived, Rose told them that she threw it into the recycling bin. The officers looked through it, and at the same time, the police checked the postal system sent to BlackPink's dorm. They also checked the mail for TWICE. After some days, they found out that it was one of Tzuyu's ex-flings, a popular male idol. He wanted to get back at Tzuyu when it was found she was dating Son Chaeyoung, and when he found out that Tzuyu abused Jisoo, he took the chance. He used a lackey, and after some investigation, the money led back to an agency that the idol worked for. The idol as arrested and Tzuyu confirmed she did have a fling with him. He was arrested and sentenced to prison for blackmail. It was for a year, and his label dropped him.

As for Tzuyu, she was allowed back into TWICE, albeit in a small role in the sense that JYP thought it best to first work on a couple songs then build up. Tzuyu kept making the interview rounds, telling people she did worse than messed up. And now was happy with Son Chaeyoung, shocking the industry.

It wasn't until a couple months later that BlackPink met with TWICE at an Inkigayo that things finally got put together.

TWICE had just performed one of their first of the last album they will have, and people were still mixed about Tzuyu. Though, there was a bit of happiness that TWICE was once again at full strength. Unfortunately, it was also when BlackPink appeared to make a public appearance. The public found out that Jennie and Rose were engaged, and people were ecstatic, happy that something positive came up. Lisa and Jisoo, however broke up, or at least held off their engagement. They were on a break because Jisoo was getting harassed by people to the point that she fell back into a hole. It saddened everyone, but while Jisoo said she cannot marry Lisa because she was a mess, Lisa understood. Lisa, however, said that she won't give up, as she promised to see things through and that they will get back together. Jisoo felt she didn't deserve her, but Jennie and Rose also reminded her that she was in a similar situation when recovering from it the first time around, and she pushed people away. None of her members will let her go through that again. Jisoo was grateful for them.

Red Velvet also helped, knowing that it was going to be a difficult time. Irene and Seulgi comforted Jisoo, as she cried over having to end their engagement because she was a mess again. The two oldest members of Red Velvet told her that it was understandable, and they know Lisa went through a great deal to get through to her, and Jisoo in letting someone in. They told her that they just needed to re-prioritize everything so that way, they can try to make sense of their lives without the troubles going on. Jisoo was able to take it to heart, and over the past few weeks, she and Lisa were able to reconnect, if not at least talk through how they want to approach things. Especially when all of BlackPink wanted to be able to truly move on.

After TWICE performed, people were applauding but for who, or what, that's debatable. At the end of the show, TWICE won a close one, and while Jihyo gave a speech, saying that everyone in TWICE is happy that they can close out their lives as a group with all of them, BlackPink approached the stage. Once it was over, the cameras were off and TWICE got a surprise when BlackPink approached them. Everyone watched in curiosity.

Jennie approached Jihyo.

"Hello, Park Jihyo," Jennie softly said.

"Kim Jennie," Jihyo said in return.

"Congratulations," Jennie said, "But you know what we are here for?"  
  
"Definitely," Jihyo said, "We were just waiting for the right time."  
  
Jennie nodded, and she stood aside, letting Jisoo come up. Lisa was right behind her, as Rose was by Jisoo's left side. After bowing to one another, Jihyo and Nayeon let Tzuyu walk up. Tzuyu, who was hesitant upon seeing Jisoo, was given prompting by Chaeyoung, knowing it was now or never.

Tzuyu walked up, in what appeared to be slow motion. Everyone watched, wondering what might happen. Tzuyu stopped and gave a slight bow. Jisoo did too. After a moment's silence, Jisoo spoke.

"I couldn't believe it," Jisoo said, "That you were willing to go out there like that. I was a coward for not doing so."  
  
"You shouldn't be blamed," Tzuyu said with a bit of worry, "It's not your fault. It was _mine_. I had to do it. Now, should I have told you what I was going to do? Yes, most definitely. But timing played a part, and I couldn't pick one because of the guy blackmailing us. And I'm sorry my past actions came back to haunt us. I'm sorry."

Jisoo now knew that Tzuyu meant it. She didn't need a long speech, but Jisoo felt that Tzuyu truly meant what she said. She saw how Tzuyu appeared on the news, telling people what she has done. Jisoo admitted that she wanted to come forward too, but people told her, even TWICE, that it was best for Jisoo to wait until things settled down a bit with the Tzuyu situation. After a few weeks, Jisoo did the same and admitted how she should've said something when things started to become questionable with Tzuyu, but knows that Jisoo herself is not to be blamed for what Tzuyu did. And Tzuyu said it herself. Tzuyu caused Jisoo pain.

"I forgive you," Jisoo said, "For what you did a few years ago. And I guess I have for a while. It just didn't seem certain that I would forgive you. Plus, you actually wanted to keep your distance. I wish we could've been able to at least gotten closure sooner, but honestly, maybe it was for the best that we kept our distance until now. Maybe not in the way we wanted, but still, we did it."  
  
Tzuyu wordlessly nodded, knowing that it was true. Tzuyu felt she needed to work more on getting herself together, and Jisoo did too.

Everyone watched, feeling as if finally there was a bit of progress. Maybe nothing else, but at least it was something.

"I still love you," Jisoo said, "Sad, I know. Even though you hurt me. But I cannot trust you like I want to, for now at least. Certainly not a romantic one. As I had someone I foolishly let go because I didn't want anyone to help me. Because I didn't want to keep on hurting, let alone hurt anyone else. Yet, I still want her in my life, and I still love her."

People are shocked at first what Jisoo said, but were also brought back down to earth when she mentioned her next couple sentences. Lisa, hurt as she was, knowing that Jisoo still had feelings for the woman who hurt her, knew that this was needed. While a part of her was glad to know Jisoo doesn't want a relationship with Tzuyu, she also knew that Jisoo still hurt and the past couple of months brought back this painful memories and situations. Thankfully, this time around, things were handled a lot better. And Lisa knows, just knows, that she is still Jisoo's. And vice versa.

"I didn't forget you," Tzuyu said, "And how I hurt you. I know I said I'm sorry, but still. Looking back on what I know now, I wished I stopped it all. I ruined it. You didn't do anything wrong. Our idol lives, yeah, fucked up what we could do as a couple. It doesn't, however, excuse my actions. And I regret what I did, knowing what others have told me. I wish that, honestly, I just had a crush. And it was, honestly, just that. I just felt ridiculously happy, and perhaps obsessive, that I had a member of another group, especially a popular one. Maybe that's where it all started, but the buck stops with me. I let myself become obsessive and, to put it lightly, a monster. I know you deserve better, and I want you and that someone-if it is who I think it is-, to get together and live your lives. Let me work on doing what I have been doing. I've heard from Mina that you volunteered your time with helping women who struggled with mental health issues. Keep doing that. And make sure you know that you and I, even though it wasn't meant to be, at least we can agree on this. Our lives will always be connected because of what I did, but maybe, just maybe, in another life, we would be able to at least get along without the harm I caused you, and everyone else. And I hope that someday, even not as friends, we'd be able to show we have found peace."  
  
Jisoo was amazed at how wise Tzuyu was. It took something horrible, yes, and no one should ask for something like that on their worst enemy, but Jisoo now knows Tzuyu is truly honest. And Tzuyu knows Jisoo has forgiven her. They may not be friends for the foreseeable future, but at least there is something to work on. Jisoo then held out a hand, as peace offering. Tzuyu looked at it in surprise, but then she took it. The two shook hands.

Sure, not the way people hoped for to lead to some kind of peace, but it's a start. The idols and staff that watched were actually relieved, and surprised that Jisoo was willing to try to move on. And Tzuyu did too. TWICE had tears in their eyes, relieved that something horrible has finally been put to rest, if not at least started to. BlackPink, on the other hand, weren't sure at first, but when they heard how Tzuyu talked about her own continuing struggles, and how Jisoo put things in to perspective regarding how she wanted to let go and move on.

After the shake ended, Jisoo looked at Son Chaeyoung.

"Son Chaeyoung," Jisoo said, "Look after her. That's all I ask."  
  
The pixie blonde woman nodded. "I am. And I will."  
  
Jisoo gave a slight smile, and then looked at Tzuyu, who was looking behind her. Tzuyu was looking at Lisa. Then she approached the Thai. Lisa had no idea what to expect, but what happened next surprised her. Tzuyu held out her arms. Hesitant, Lisa slowly brought her arms up and the two embraced. It was a surprising moment, but everyone stayed quiet.

"Lalisa Manoban," Tzuyu whispered, "Thank you, for doing what I failed to do. But don't leave her. You and Jisoo took important steps to make it work. Please, be happy with one another."

Lisa knew that Tzuyu, on some level, still had feelings for Jisoo, but is now realizing it was made toxic by the younger woman. It just hurt that Jisoo was admitting that her feelings are still messed up, but Lisa knew that it is still a process. And the fact that Jisoo wanted to move on and have her life with someone closest to her.

That's why it surprised Lisa when Tzuyu told her that. And Lisa knew, like Son Chaeyoung for Tzuyu, she wasn't going to leave Jisoo.

"I will," Lisa said, "And I still love her. If she will have me, even though it's still going to be a while."  
  
"Take your time," Tzuyu said, "I've had plenty of it. Just don't let go of each other. Fighting."  
  
Lisa nodded against Tzuyu's shoulder, and the two pulled apart. Tzuyu then looked at Jennie, Rose, and the members of once Red Velvet. She bowed to them.

"I know you aren't necessarily going to forgive me," Tzuyu said, "But I'm trying."  
  
"We actually do believe you," Jennie said, "It's just going to take time to put this one to rest."  
  
Tzuyu nodded. "I get it," Tzuyu said, "Believe me, my unnies had the same issue."  
  
"At least you're trying," Rose said, "It's just Jisoo, when she saw that footage and the press conference, it just set her back again. Yet this time, we know you were trying to help her. And Jisoo knows that too."  
  
Tzuyu wordlessly nodded. She then turned to the former Red Velvet, all wondering what Tzuyu will say. She looked at Wendy.

"Thank you," Tzuyu said, "Thank you, Son Seungwan."  
  
Wendy was confused. Why was she being thanked by Tzuyu?  
  
"If you, Sana, and Lisa didn't stop me when you did," Tzuyu continued, "Even if it could have been sooner, I'm glad you stopped me from causing worse. Thank you. And I promise, to try to make sure to carry on what you guys did to stop it."  
  
Tzuyu bowed at that, and Wendy, speechlessly stood still. When Tzuyu looked up, she had a sad smile, but a peaceful one. Wendy just nodded, stunned. Tzuyu then walked back to her group, but not before she stood by Jisoo.

"Good luck," Tzuyu said, "You'll need it. More than I do."  
  
"Don't sell yourself short," Jisoo said, "You've done a heck of a lot to make amends for what you did. Now it's my turn to try to find peace for myself. And, with someone who's there, if she wants me."  
  
Jisoo turned to look at Lisa, who just smiled. Instinctively, Jisoo walked towards her, right towards Lisa, who had her arms opened. Like slow motion, Lisa walked towards her, and Jisoo held her arms up for the Thai woman. The two hugged each other, letting out tears that signified the first step in truly making strides. Lisa and Jisoo embraced each other with great ferocity, and the entire audience started putting it together. A lot of gasps and excited shocks.

"Let's go home," Jisoo whispered, "I don't want to be out any longer."  
  
"You got it," Lisa said, "Wifey."  
  
"No," Jisoo smiled against her, "My King."  
  
Lisa's eyes widened a bit, and realized something.

"So you're giving up your crown to make me King Lisa?" the Thai teased.

"No," Jisoo replied, "I want you to be my king, since I'm King Jisoo."  
  
Lisa just chuckled at Jisoo's strange logic, but honestly, she is glad to take any strange logic if it meant getting the group's beloved 4D member back. The two let go, and held hands. They turned towards TWICE, who had smiles of approval.

"Good luck, TWICE," Jisoo said as she bowed.

"Let your last year go well," Lisa said.

Jennie and Rose also bowed and gave well wishes. TWICE bowed back and thanked them.

"Good luck," Nayeon said, "And take care of yourself, Jisoo. Get yourself back to being Jisoo we knew."  
  
Jisoo nodded and with that, BlackPink walked out with their management to start again the process of moving forward. TWICE, meanwhile, just looked at one another. They saw Tzuyu, who is being held by Chaeyoung.

"You ok?" Chaeyoung asked.

Tzuyu let out a breath. "No," Tzuyu replied, "But I will be. It just wasn't meant to be. I'm glad we found who we are meant for. Maybe, in the future, we can be better, but tonight, it's a start."  
  
Chaeyoung proudly nodded and hugged her. TWICE then left with their managers, as the witnesses all just wondered what they saw.

-_Fifteen years later_

"We are saddened to report that Manoban Kim Jisoo, wife of Lalisa Manoban, has lost her battle with cancer. Details are still emerging, but her family and friends have broken the news and wish for privacy to mourn. We will report as new details come about."

Tzuyu watched from her family home with her wife, Chaeyoung. The two moved to Taiwan for a time, but now are in the country for a summer visit. They were actually invited to Jisoo and Lisa's wedding, which was a hell of a wait. During that time, Jisoo was making efforts to put herself together again, and facing unnecessary troubles from people who wanted to hurt her and break her, by breaking her trust in Lisa. Having Jisoo be put through the same kind of hell Tzuyu did.

But Lisa didn't give up, and neither did Jisoo. Both made it, and they put the hurt on those who wanted to hurt them. And Tzuyu helped. She was more than happy to do so, and in a strange way, that made Tzuyu feel as though she has truly become an ally. They weren't friends, but they truly made peace with one another.

When Lisa and Jisoo got engaged in the months after that encounter at 'Inkigayo', it was all around happiness. More and more people have finally accepted their relationship, and even the Vatican rejoiced. Still, it wasn't easy, as Jisoo, despite making progress before Tzuyu reappeared again, was still deeply affected and it held on for a long time. After that moment, things began to finally be put together.

BlackPink disbanded in 2023, and other than a couple of hit songs, they were plagued by troubles at YG Entertainment, who had people who wanted to destroy Jisoo like Tzuyu almost did. Still, they managed to make their own songs, and when those people were confronted, they terminated their contracts in retaliation. It lead to outrage by fans all over the world, and the people in power were removed. While they still were to disband, BlackPink decided to make their own songs to counter the flops the executives created. They produced six songs that surprised people that were wondering if they will finally be free, and made a couple music videos that got everyone talking. While it didn't make things less of a disaster, fans agreed that they finally were freed and everyone can go out on their own terms.

Not that they left YG. Instead, the four were chosen to run the company and that made everyone happy. It was only for a short time, but Jennie, Rose, Jisoo, and Lisa ran the company into the ground to build it back up. They made sure to make changes so that managers and future trainees and idols were better able to handle things that BlackPink didn't get to do when they were trainees and idols themselves. They made sure to have all active idols have plenty of songs to work with and of high quality. After a couple years, they left the company in better shape.

Jennie became a world renown producer, and Rose became an international singer/songwriter. Jisoo became an actress but spent more time as a producer with her wife, Lisa, who is also a producer but also a photographer. Yes, Lisa got Jisoo to marry her.

Lisa proposed in front of their friends and family, and this time, Jisoo was an enthusiastic yes. The two were accepted with whole hearted love, Manoban and Kim alike. Jennie and Rose got married first, but were glad to see them finally tie the knot. It was still a shock that Jisoo, and even Lisa, invited TWICE. Including Tzuyu. When Tzuyu was confronted by Jisoo's family, she expected to be pummeled. Instead, Jisoo's mom actually forgave her, which stunned everyone. While the family wouldn't trust Tzuyu fully since she did hurt Jisoo, they were glad she was making efforts to make amends for them. The other families of BlackPink's members were the same.

Jennie and Rose adopted a son, and then each had a pregnancy. They have a son and a daughter.  
  
Jisoo carried a pregnancy first, which she gave birth to a daughter. Lisa did it next, and it was another girl. Both were extremely happy, but that was the last truly happy moment for the family. The two were still together before Jisoo's death, but before that, something was physically wrong with Jisoo, as people noticed she had become more sluggish and less energetic. She made great strides to be the same 4D member, but lately, critics noticed that she hasn't been her usual happy self on screen. She became a worldwide actress, but even coworkers were worried that she was sick. Lisa was also worried, since she has been not only a photographer, but also a studio producer with her wife. Even their kids noticed.

It wasn't until a few years ago that Jisoo announced to the world that she was diagnose with metastatic breast cancer. It shocked people, and Lisa was there, holding on to her beloved wife. Jisoo fought through the tears, and the treatments. Jisoo and Lisa struggled to fight on, but they did it not just for their kids, but for their friends and themselves. Now, the war is over. Jisoo was gone.

How did Tzuyu know of all of this? Tzuyu actually kept in touch with them. In fact, Chaeyoung did. Chaeyoung managed to convince Tzuyu to keep tabs on everyone so that she can at the very least be the friend she should have been. And Tzuyu was stunned when she was invited to Lisa and Jisoo's wedding by the two of them. Tzuyu's daughter, who she gave brith to, also became friends with the Manobans' youngest daughter. it was a sign of hope for them.

Now, with Jisoo's passing, Tzuyu knew it had to be done. Chaeyoung's hand held hers. Tzuyu looked at her with sad eyes.

"You ready?" Chaeyoung asked.

"Yes," Tzuyu said, "Let's go."  
  
Chaeyoung nodded. Getting their children, they took the next available flight to Seoul. It was a couple days later when they arrived. People were surprised but at the same time not. All of TWICE, Red Velvet, and BlackPink gathered at Jisoo's funeral. It was a very somber one even for a funeral. Lisa gave a sad but loving speech, refusing to forget what they went through but also remembering how Jisoo fought to get herself back to be the person she was. Jennie and Rose also gave speeches after that. Tzuyu didn't say anything, opting to let Lisa and the others do so.

When the casket was placed into the ground, Tzuyu was the first to go. She knelt and placed a flower at the tombstone, and then placing a hand on the casket. She took a deep breath.

"Rest in peace, Jisoo," Tzuyu said, "And hopefully, I will meet you on the other side so we can truly be at peace. Thank you, for giving me another chance when I really didn't deserve it. Thank you, to everyone. Thank you, Jisoo."  
  
With that, Tzuyu stood up, and everyone did the same as Tzuyu approaching the casket to give their final good byes. Tzuyu also hugged Lisa and her children. It was a sign that things were finally full circle.

What was a dark time for the people involved ended up being a moment of peace. A light was finally turned on. And while one light was extinguished, more were still present and it will continue when the night and the day are still balanced with one another.


	40. Sana's Savior II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the night at Jisoo's apartment, Sana wakes up to the reality that she is really alone. And the morning after continues what has been a rather strange turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional.

The sunlight broke through the crack of the curtains that covered the bedroom. It hit Sana's sleepy face, and she stirred from her sleep. For the first time, in a long time, she was able to rest rather peacefully. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, but then she felt her right arm on something solid. Confused, Sana turned only to see the sleeping face of-

"AH!" Sana exclaimed as she pulled the blanket over her.

A loud hissing sound was heard and the person she saw was startled out of her sleep.

"WHA-!" the person shouted, "What!? Sana, are you alright!?"

At that, Sana, who was almost falling off the bed, instantly recognized the husky voice that came out of the person's mouth. And it was a woman that Sana shared a bed with. Suddenly, the woman's hands grabbed Sana's and pulled her towards her.

"Are you alright?!" the woman asked, "What happened?! Who's here?!"  
  
Sana was confused. Why was this person helping her? Then she remembered yesterday, and-

"Ohmygod!" Sana exclaimed, "Kim Jisoo!?"  
  
Sana looked up, but at the same time, the woman, Jisoo looked down and both knocked their heads into each other. Both groaned and rubbed the soreness out of their heads.

"OW!" both exclaimed.

"Wow," the woman said, "You've got quite a hard skull, huh?"

Sana heard the sarcastic comment and she looked up at the face of her unexpected savior. Kim Jisoo. The victim of her horrible bullying. And, Sana now remembered, the one who fed and sheltered her for the night. Sana couldn't believe it, and wondered why she was helped by someone who didn't want her apology. Sana was about to get out of bed.

"Mrrow."  
  
Sana was startled and something fuzzy rubbed against her left arm. Sana looked down and saw the black cat rubbing up against her, wanting attention.

"Huh," Jisoo said, "Kanji must really like you. She must have picked up something. Other than you being pregnant."  
  
Sana instinctively put her right arm on her baby bump, and she continued staring at the cat, which was now curled up against her. Sana cautiously placed a hand on the cat's ear, and scratched it. The cat purred in contentment.

"How about that," Jisoo said, "But unfortunately, we need to get up. Come on, up, up."  
  
Jisoo got out of bed, in her blue pajamas. Even with bed hair, Jisoo was a beauty. Sana hated to admit it, but she was jealous. Sana then had to move, and saw that she was wearing the Pikachu pajamas. Sana sighed, wondering how she normally wouldn't have worn this, especially when she was used to pretty dresses and that stuff. Sana sighed, realizing she has no one to turn to and she glumly got up out of bed. The cat moved and hopped off of it. Sana slowly walked to the bathroom, knowing that Jisoo will kick her out as soon as possible today. Sana has no place to go but she knew that it was already too much for Jisoo to be burdened by her for the night.

Sana walked into the bathroom, watching Jisoo brush her teeth. Sana did the same, and Jisoo finished up as she started.

"There's make up in the cabinet if you want to use them," Jisoo said, "I'll go change. I'll also get your clothes ready."  
  
"Clothes?" Sana asked in confusion.

Jisoo rolled her eyes at Sana's seemingly naive expression.

"You're not gonna walk around with pajamas, right?" Jisoo asked, "After that, we'll eat breakfast. Then we're gonna find anyone who can take you in. Any relatives or friends."  
  
Sana felt a pang in her heart. She didn't know why, but she actually enjoyed being in the same bed as Jisoo, feeling safe. Yet, she also had a point. How can she stay for a long period of time with Jisoo? Especially when Sana doesn't have a job.

"Ok," Sana said, "I'll get ready."  
  
Jisoo solemnly nodded. She then placed a hand on Sana's shoulder and patted it.  
  
"We'll think of something," Jisoo said, "Don't worry. Ok?"  
  
"Ok," Sana softly said.

Jisoo gave a small smile and then walked out. She went to go change, while Sana went to do her teeth brushing. After doing that, Sana did her make up. Well, what passes as make up for Jisoo. She only had a tube of lipstick, and a few things for touchups and mascara.

'Sana's not too girly, is she?' Sana thought to herself.

Sana put them on, and then walked out. What she saw was a woman who sat on the bed, Kanji the cat sitting next to her, and Jisoo wearing a tank top and a pair of blue jeans. Sana didn't know why, but she was enthralled by the sight. She must have been staring for longer than expected, because Jisoo spoke.

"You gonna stare all day?" Jisoo asked without turning to look, "Your clothes are just next to me."  
  
Jisoo pointed to the clothes on the side of the bed looking towards the bathroom. Sana blushed and went to get the clothes. She looked at the white blouse and another pair of blue jeans. Sana admitted that they were simple but effective.

"I'll be right back," Sana said.

Without waiting for an answer, Sana walked into the bathroom. She closed the door and just slid down the door. She took in a couple of breaths, trying to settle her heart. Sana didn't know why, but just watching Jisoo wearing clothes that were simple looking just took her breath away. Why? Sana never felt that way before, not even with her trash boyfriend. What was Kim Jisoo doing to her?  
  
After a moment, Sana got herself together and changed the clothes. Luckily for Sana, the pajamas had buttons and she could just take them off. Sana wore the clothes Jisoo got for her, and she walked out of the bathroom. She saw no sign of Jisoo but Kanji the cat.

Said cat just meowed as she looked at Sana. She just walked towards the cat, and patted her head. The cat just didn't mind it.

"You really seem to like me, huh?" Sana asked the cat.

Kanji just looked at Sana and yawned. She then shook herself and gave of a low mewl, then jumping off the bed. The cat walked out of the bedroom, leaving behind an amused Sana.

'Strange cat,' Sana said, "Strange person.'

Sana then walked out of the bedroom to rejoin Jisoo. She found the woman in the kitchen, getting toast, coffee, juice, and milk. There was also muffins. Probably vegan related, Sana thought. Sana was used to eating non-vegan type food, but because Jisoo helped her last night, she should at least try to taste them.

Sana walked to the table, and Jisoo turned to see Sana, while carrying a plate of toast and the muffins on another plate. This one she was holding on her right arm, which also had a pitcher of juice.

Sana quickly went to help, grabbing the plate of toast and the pitcher of juice. Jisoo, Sana swore, looked relieved.

"Glad you can join us," Jisoo quickly said.

"I got it," Sana said, "let me take these to the table."  
  
Jisoo didn't say anteing because Sana quickly went to put the plate of toast and pitcher of juice onto the table. She then went to get the coffee and milk. Jisoo had put down the plate of muffins on the table, and she had to admit, watching Sana help was a bit of a different person from the one she remembered.

Jisoo, though, put it down. Thinking it's only because she feels indebted. Regardless, Jisoo wasn't going to let her be left alone outside. Sana is pregnant, and Jisoo wanted to help her, somehow. Still, Jisoo was realistic in that Sana cannot stay her too long. Because Sana has to find a job. Also, from what Sana said last night, Jisoo figured she hasn't had contact with her family or friends for some time. That will be difficult, but Jisoo was thinking of people that could help her better than she could. Even though she enjoyed the feeling and thought of having Sana next to her in bed.

'Wait,' Jisoo thought, 'I know I am lesbian, but what am I thinking of Sana for? I don't even know if she's got any interest in women. Especially what Sana did to me.'

As Jisoo thought of that moment, Sana looked at Jisoo oddly. Sana couldn't help but wonder what Jisoo is thinking about. Probably about making her suffer, even though Jisoo helped her. So Sana was thinking on what she can do.

"Eat up," Jisoo said, "We've got a lot to work on."  
  
"O-Okay," Sana said.

With that, the two ate. In silence. The cat was hungry too, and Jisoo quickly went to feed it. She did eat plenty of the vegan, non-gluten food. Which for Sana, was yucky, which Jisoo laughed.

"Not easy to try something without the extra stuff," Jisoo said, "Especially in baked goods."  
  
Sana, though, loved the muffins, if only because the organic fruits were in it. After having coffee, and milk, which confused Sana, but she saw that it was goat's milk. After getting the dishes in to the sink and washing them, Sana met Jisoo at the living room couch.

The two sat, again in silence. Kanji jumped up and laid in between the two women. The two were definitely waiting for one of them to say something. After a moment, Sana spoke.

"Th-Thank you," Sana stuttered, "F-For helping me. But, you probably wonder what I will do."  
  
Jisoo shrugged. "I don't particularly care what you do with your life," Jisoo nonchalantly said, "I just want you to get out and not have to rely on me. Or anyone else. You need to be able to support your baby, and as far as I can tell, you cannot find anyone else around here you know."  
  
Sana felt like a stinging sensation in her chest, but of course, she remembered Jisoo being a hubby girl who was always being straightforward. She was doing that now, just without the lightness.

"T-True," Sana said in a sad tone.

Jisoo noticed the sadness and realized she was being too harsh. Or maybe she was necessary in being harsh but could have been able to say what was needed while also being helpful. Still, Jisoo knows that, while she did get paid well, Sana has to be able to earn a living herself. Plus, it can't be sustainable. And worse, Sana confirmed she doesn't know anyone else in Osaka.

"Do you have any friends you know?" Jisoo asked, "Maybe around here or Tokyo?"  
  
Sana shook her head no. Sana felt tears in her eyes. Jisoo sighed. She didn't want to deal with a crying woman. She was terrible with that. Jisoo then grabbed tissues on the table and handed them to Sana. The Japanese woman took them and wiped her eyes, and blew her nose. Taking a breath, Sana spoke.

"I-I know I don't have any right," Sana asked, "But do you happen to know where the Minatozakis are now?"  
  
Now Jisoo was surprised. Her eyebrows were raised in shock. Sana was still facing the floor but Jisoo pushed.

"You didn't mention your family much last night," Jisoo mentioned, "Do they know that you're pregnant?"  
  
Sana just looked at her hands in her lap. Sana's silence was all Jisoo needed.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jisoo let out, "And they don't know about your ex?"  
  
"They warned me about him," Sana replied, "Not so much that he's a bad boy, but the fact that they believe his character wasn't good. And I thought him coming from a well off family was enough. Funny that that was part of the problem. He was rumored to have a bad reputation even amongst my dad's political opponents. No one could stand the guy."  
  
Jisoo let out a low whistle. "When your dad's opponents hate your boyfriend," Jisoo said, "Bad sign."  
  
Sana let out a bitter laugh. "I just wish I knew then what I know now," Sana said, "But I guess in a crazy way it lead me to you. Even though you hate my guts, I am appreciative of you helping me. I just wish I can repay you for that."  
  
Sana couldn't see it, but Jisoo was blushing at her last sentence. True, last night she didn't want to accept Sana's apology as she didn't really believe it, nor did she want to deal with it, but a part of her was glad to know that the other woman appreciated her help. Still, Jisoo wanted to make sure Sana finds someone to go to.

"What about any high school or university buddies?" Jisoo asked.  
  
"My boyfriend," Sana spat out with anger, "Made sure I didn't have much contact with them. Ugh, if only I didn't let him. Mina and Momo would've been two I could have gone to."  
  
"Who are they?" Jisoo asked.

"Oh," Sana replied, "A couple friends of mine from university in Tokyo. Crazy, though, that I wanted to do physical therapy."  
  
Jisoo raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" Jisoo asked in surprise, "I didn't take you as an athlete, though you were the queen bee in high school and a cheerleader."

Sana blushed, but more so in embarrassment as she didn't like to be reminded what she was.

"I guess," Sana softly said, "I let myself fall for him. And I switched from that to business. Well, marketing."  
  
Jisoo nodded, but then thought of something. Plus, she needed Sana to look at her with what she's going to ask next.

"You did marketing, right?" Jisoo said.

Sana, confused, looked up at Jisoo, who had a wide-eyed look.

"Y-Y-Yeah," Sana replied with a stutter, "Majored in that and took business development courses. Why?"  
  
Jisoo remembered something. But as she started to talk, the door bell was heard. The two were startled, and the cat growled her displeasure at the interruption of her couch time.

"Y-You expecting someone?" Sana asked.

"No," Jisoo replied, "Hold on. I'm going to check. Wait here."  
  
Sana nodded and Jisoo walked over to the door. She saw through the peephole a woman with long blonde hair and full cheeks. Jisoo smiled a bit, and she opened the door.

"Yah," Jisoo said, "Lalisa."  
  
The woman, Lalisa, gave off a bright smile. "Aah," Lalisa said, "Kim Jisoo. What up, what up?"

Lalisa walked into the apartment with a bright smile. Jisoo just chuckled and closed the door, turning to look at the taller woman. Her yellow sweatshirt and blue jeans and Nike's were on full display. Her hair being let down.

"What are you doing here?" Jisoo asked, "Shouldn't you be with Jennie and Rose?"

"They're at the mall," Lisa replied as she turned back to Jisoo, "Something about getting Rose ready for her wedding to Wendy while Jennie tags along. I said I was going but I needed to get you. Don't tell me you forgot."  
  
At that, Jisoo wracked her brain. She vaguely recalled talking about something like that a few weeks ago, but she didn't remember because she was busy.

"I was working," Jisoo said, "I don't remember that conversation."  
  
"Aaahhh," Lisa exclaimed, "You dummy! You forgot your own cousin's wedding!"  
  
"Hey," Jisoo countered, "I have just gotten my Master's done and I'm going to be working overseas. Give me a break."

Lisa just rolled her eyes and turned around, only to see a light blonde haired woman sitting at the couch. She didn't notice her before, and Lisa was surprised. She turned to Jisoo with a questioning look. A suggestive one at that.

"Oooohhhh," Lisa let out, "Had a guest?"  
  
"Not what you're thinking," Jisoo said.

"Really?" Lisa asked with a teasing tone, "What am I thinking?"  
  
"Yah!" Jisoo exclaimed and shoved Lisa on her shoulder, "I saw her by herself last night, and she's pregnant."  
  
Lisa's eyes widened in shock. Jisoo? Helping a random stranger? That's hardly like her. In fact, it took a bit of time for Jisoo to accept Lisa, let alone Jennie.

"Wait," Lisa said with a finger raised, "You, Kim Jisoo, helped a random stranger? And she's pregnant? Are you sure she's not a serial killer or a yokai?"  
  
Jisoo just let out an exasperated sigh. Lisa watched too much anime.

"Hey," Sana's voice was heard, "I'm nothing like those things!"  
  
Jisoo cringed. Probably should've warned Lisa ahead of time but she still wouldn't have heard the end of it. Lisa, however, felt odd that she recognized the voice. Lisa turned around, just as Sana did, and both looked at each other in shock.

"You!?" the two said to each other.

Jisoo looked at the two in confusion. How did those two know each other?  
  
"I helped you with the vending machine!" Lisa said pointing her finger at Sana, "You didn't have any money and you said you had nothing to pay me back!"  
  
"You're the one who helped me when I was hungry!?" Sana asked in shock, "I didn't have any money and you were willing to help me!"  
  
Jisoo had to let out a whistle.

"Hey," Jisoo said, "You two actually met?! Yesterday?!"  
  
The two looked at Jisoo in shock, but they both nodded. Jisoo couldn't believe it. One of her best friends met her pregnant high school bully. What are the odds?

"And you helped her?" Lisa asked, "Do you even know each other?"  
  
Jisoo and Sana both were silent, looking at each other. Unfortunately, Lisa noticed it and started drawing conclusions.

"Wait," Lisa said tapping her chin with her finger, "Jisoo, is she your first girlfriend? And Sana's your returning ex?"  
  
At that, the two just let out shocked gasps.

"No!" "What?!"

"I'm just saying," Lisa raised her arms in surrender, "Jisoo's not once had a date. Not even _one._ She's always so serious and when we set her up with someone, she just bored them to death."  
  
Jisoo just let out a frustrated sigh, and Sana, well, she thought it was cute when Jisoo did that.

'Cute?!' Sana thought to herself, 'What am I thinking that for?'

"No, Lisa," Jisoo said, "We have never dated. Besides, I knew her from high school. This is Sana, by the way. Sana, Lisa."  
  
The two quickly shook hands. Sana, though, was surprised Jisoo didn't go into more detail but figured it isn't anywhere close to time to telling Lisa about Sana's bullying of Jisoo.

"Thank you for helping me that time yesterday," Sana said.

"No problem," Lisa said, "I've handled pregnant friends before when their significant others were too lazy to help."  
  
"Oh please," Jisoo said, "You ran for the hills when Seulgi got pregnant and was on a rampage like a kanji because you gave her the wrong hot sauce to put onto her pickles. You screamed that 'Kangzilla' was on the loose."  
  
Lisa just let out a squeak of fear. "I-I-It's true," Lisa said in a baby movie, "Seulgi unnie was a kaiju that I needed MechaGodzilla to fight back."  
  
Jisoo just snorted while Sana let out a chuckle. Then a mew was heard. Kanji was rubbing her body on Lisa's legs.

"Ohh," Lisa squealed out, "Kanji, baby! Come here, come here."  
  
Lisa knelt down and picked up the black cat. The cat meowed and Lisa just hugged and petted it, putting her face on top of the cat's, who looked like it didn't like it.  
  
"Ok, ok," Jisoo said, "Let's let the cat down so that we can go to the mall."  
  
"Yay!" Lisa cheered.

As Lisa put the cat down, Sana was silent. Did Jisoo say 'We' as in all of them? No, Sana was thinking, there's no way.

"Sana needs new clothes anyway," Jisoo said.  
  
"Really!?" Lisa asked in shock as she put the cat down, "Why couldn't she go home to get them?"  
  
At that, Sana cringed. She needed to say something before Jisoo brings up more, and besides, Sana has to say something.

"I-It's complicated," Sana replied, "but Jisoo's right. I do need new clothes. And I need to find a job."

Lisa's eyes widened in shock. "A job?" Lisa asked.

Sana nodded, and then Lisa grinned. Sana was nervous and Jisoo saw it too. She had an idea of what Lisa was thinking, but was waiting for her to confirm it.  
  
"You know," Lisa said, "I do run dance studio. And I have a photography business where I'm partnered up with Jennie. She's a big time fashion designer and I take photos for her models. Do you have any modeling experience or camerawork?"  
  
Jisoo was now worried. Sana majored in something business related. Can she do that?  
  
"I'm sorry but no," Sana sadly said, "I'm afraid of you using a pregnant woman for anything related to modeling."  
  
"Nonsense," Lisa quickly interrupted, "We've had pregnant women be part of Jennie's fashion catalogue for families. Hell, Jennie's done fashion for plus-sized women and is an investor for maternity designers. She'd more than be happy to have you."  
  
"S-Seriously?" Sana asked in surprise, "I-I mean, but still, I have no experience with that. I'm a marketing major and took business development courses."  
  
"Even better!" Lisa said while clapping her hands, "I'm looking for a new marketing member. Entry level, of course. Would you-"  
  
"Really!?" Sana asked in shock, "Um, I mean, really? Seriously, you do?"  
  
Lisa nodded and said 'Uh-hm.' At that, Sana let out a big smile and bowed in thanks.

"Oh my gosh," Sana said, "Thank you! Thank you so much! I don't know where else to turn to and I didn't want to intrude anymore on Kim Jisoo."  
  
Jisoo was happy that her friend is able to offer a job to Sana. She was worried it would take long, yet Jisoo felt a bit disappointed that Sana wouldn't necessarily be staying any longer with her. Wait, Jisoo was thinking, why was she worried about missing her?

Before that, Lisa spoke.

"Uh-oh," Lisa said, "Speaking of Jennie, we got to go! Come on, everyone! Need to see the others! Jennie's gonna be pissed!"  
  
At that, Jisoo and Sana were shaken out of their thoughts.

"Come on," Jisoo said, "You got your car, Lisa?"  
  
"Definitely," Lisa replied, "Rose won't let me ride my motorcycle."  
  
"Smart," Jisoo replied, "You somehow crashed into a tub of jello. In the middle of traffic hour."  
  
"Hey!" Lisa exclaimed, "In my defense, I didn't know that the truck actually had a container full of jello."  
  
Jisoo just let out an exasperated sigh, while Sana just had a confused look but decided to not ask further. The three got ready, and Jisoo made sure the cat has enough food while they were gone.

"Ok," Jisoo said, "Let's go."  
  
"Jisoo," Lisa said, "It's 'Le go!'"  
  
Jisoo just shook her head, and Sana giggled at the two's antics. They walked out of the apartment and took the elevator. It was a quick ride, and when they got to the lobby, they went out. Sana followed and noticed a luxury Maserati. She was surprised. Just how did Lisa afford it? Lisa is around her age.

"Nice, isn't it?" Lisa asked, "Helps when one's a choreographer and a photographer working for a major company. I got lucky."  
  
Sana felt envious, but now that she has a chance for at least a decent paying job, she'll work to get one of her own. As long as it's eco-

'Huh?' Sana asked herself, 'Why am I thinking eco-friendly cars? I've only been around Jisoo for like half a day and already this is happening?'

"Come on," Jisoo said as she put a hand on Sana's arm, "Let's get you into the car.

Sana was shaken out of her reverie. She was a little nervous as the car, while it looks like it can fit more than 3 people, she was nervous.

"What's wrong?" Jisoo asked. She noticed, along with Lisa, Sana's silence.

"I-I," Sana said, "I've never really been in a car before."  
  
At that, Lisa and Jisoo were stunned. Sana was never in a car?

"W-Wait," Jisoo asked, "Seriously? How did you-"  
  
"I always used the bus," Sana said, "As my b-, well, ex-boyfriend took the car to go to his family's company. Besides, it's the only car and I used the bus to do errands for him."

That made Jisoo mad. She may have been mad at Sana to this day, but in no way does it make any sense that her boyfriend, her baby daddy, would just leave her to use the bus. They could've either taken the bus together or take the car. Oh wait, apparently, Sana's boyfriend didn't want her to work.

"So wait," Lisa interrupted, "You were looking for a job because you've, um, never worked?"  
  
Sana shyly nodded.

"What the fuck!?" Lisa exclaimed.

That got passersby to notice and Jisoo glared at Lisa. The woman had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Uh," Lisa said, "Eehee?"  
  
Jisoo then turned back to Sana, who looked ready to collapse to the floor.

"You didn't work because of your ex, wasn't it?" Jisoo asked. Sana nodded, confirming Jisoo's suspicions.

"How the hell," Jisoo said, "Did he get away with that!?"  
  
Sana looked at Jisoo, who had a stoic look, but the anger was radiating off of her. Sana was already surprised at Jisoo's angry tone from earlier, but her stance was another. Jisoo just stood n front of her like someone told her the world was ending. If that was the normal reaction.

"I actually thought he was Prince Charming," Sana softly replied.

Jisoo let out a disgusted grunt. "Come on," Jisoo said, "Let's get you get a move on with your life. And you don't need that guy, that's for sure."  
  
Sana looked up in shock, and saw Jisoo off her hand as she said that. Sana was again surprised, and looked at Jisoo, who had an expectant look. Slowly, Sana raised her hand, palm facing down. She grasped Jisoo's hand, and again, there was a jolt of some sort between them. Both ignored it, however, and focused on the task at hand.

"Let's go," Jisoo said.

Jisoo led Sana to the car, and she opened the backseat door. She helped Sana into the seat behind the passenger seat, and after Sana got into the car, she asked if Sana needed help with the seatbelt. Sana said no, and Jisoo closed the door. Jisoo then went to the passenger seat and went inside.

During the whole time, Lisa was watching with interest. She had a little smirk on her face, and after seeing that whole sequence of events, she wanted to get every detail about the two. There's no way there's nothing between them.

Lisa went to the driver side, and got in. Everyone was buckled up. Lisa turned on the car, and the engine roared to life.

"Ready?" Lisa asked.

Sana was a little surprised at the engine, but she said "Ready!"

Jisoo said the same thing.

Lisa checked the road, and after finding it all clear, she and the car out of the parallel parking and drove everyone to the mall. Little did they know, things would get a bit more hectic for everyone involved. Especially for Sana.


	41. Unexpected Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo was kicked out of BlackPink for refusing the advances of one of YG Entertainment's highest level executives. This was a major shock to people, but Jisoo was left with nothing. She left to a small town, but without any family or friends, she has no one. One day, she was forced to have sex with multiple men, but her neighbor is a woman who decided enough is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before.
> 
> Mentions of sexual acts, but not going to go into detail.

24 year old Kim Jisoo was let out of straps because of her male neighbors deciding to take degrade her so that she can pay for rent. Jisoo was humiliated by these men, forced to suck their cocks and gang banged, all because she has no money and forced to live in an apartment that is basically not well kept.

Jisoo had no choice but to live there because she was blacklisted by YGE due to her turning down one of the highest level executives there. And of course, it was a man. Married, but he didn't care. The fact she turned him down in front of everyone lead to him basically talk shit about her and she became an outcast. BlackPink's career was threatened by this, but Jisoo knew she couldn't let them disband. Nor did she want to let this man win. Jisoo decided to take the fall for her bandmates, and she was terminated. Unfortunately, YGE made sure she was never going to get any agency in Korea to take her.

Malicious rumors came about, and people started to believe them. Those who didn't were few and far in between, but plenty of people inside and outside of Korea already had a bad view of YGE due to the way they have handled issues in the past. Jisoo had to watch her image ruined, and her bandmates, her sisters, were forced to watch her leave without realizing it. Jisoo dind't even bother trying to contact her family, due to the fact that her family were players in the business world. She didn't even try to stay with her sister, who offered to help her, but Jisoo turned it down, knowing that she would be dragging her sister and other family members down.

Jisoo tried to work in a restaurant, but people attacked her and mocked her. Jisoo went to a small town, where she worked part time at a bar. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough, and she did date a guy who turned out to be a sleaze.

He made her do humiliating things. He recorded their sexual interactions and Jisoo was blackmailed. Jisoo didn't know where to go, and she ended up 'pleasing him'. He even made Jisoo have multiple 'friends' of his take her. The 'boyfriend' basically ditched her, but Jisoo was alone to begin with and she had no choice but to deal with the fact that she was whored out by people she shouldn't have trusted. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do. And this morning was no different.

"Good thing he managed to snag you, slut," one of the men said as he pulled up his pants.

Jisoo was just kneeling on the floor of the bedroom, keeping her head down. It was humiliating and degrading, but she could do nothing. She has no one to turn to and they knew it.

"Fun that your boyfriend let us have you," another one said, "Too bad we can't do this everyday."  
  
One of the men then slapped a wad of cash into Jisoo's face, but she didn't respond. The money was thrown in front of her.

"Make sure your pimp has a piece of that," the money thrower said, "It'd be a shame to waste it."  
  
The men just cruelly laughed and they walked out. Jisoo just waited until all were gone, and after a few minutes, she knew they were gone, even though the car they came from already left. Jisoo shakily stood up, and went to the bathroom. She turned on the shower, and let herself be washed over by the hot water. Jisoo stopped crying. She had no tears left. No one to call. No one to contact.

After a few minutes, Jisoo walked out and got herself a towel and whatever clothes she had left. Jisoo knew that the part-time job she had wasn't paying much, and the friendly bar owner, a middle aged man, knew he cannot help her. The boyfriend made sure of that.

Jisoo just looked into the mirror. The once vibrant, cheerful woman was replaced by a jaded, perhaps dulled, woman older than she looks. Jisoo just let out a shaky breath.

"You deserved better, Jisoo," the woman said to herself, "But why couldn't you have just found someone to trust?"  
  
Jisoo always asked herself how she could have been fooled. How she was naive to think that anyone would take her side when she turned down that sleazy executive? How her bandmates had no say, let alone any way of contacting her. She was truly alone in this world.

And she was alone now, in this low rent, dingy house. Jisoo walked downstairs to the living room in a pair of worn down jeans and a shirt, when she heard the door knock. Jisoo sighed.

'Must be my damn ex,' Jisoo bitterly thought to herself.

She went to the door and looked through the peephole. What she saw was something much different from what she expected. It was a woman, with dark brown hair. She looked to be around Jisoo's age, but she was not sure. Jisoo sighed. She recognized this woman.

JIsoo opened the door to reveal the concerned look of a Japanese woman with dark hair. She wore a blouse and a pair of khakis. Her hair in a ponytail.

"Jisoo unnie?" the woman asked in concern, "A-Are you ok?"  
  
Jisoo sighed. She knew the woman asked a stupid question, and the woman realized it, but Jisoo didn't hate her. This was the one person who actually tried to talk to her. The woman moved to the small town a couple months ago for a vacation. The area is a small town, but not really a tourist spot.

"I'm ok," Jisoo tiredly replied, "What do you need? You want to-, wait, never mind. You shouldn't."  
  
"Please?" the woman asked, "Can I help you?"  
  
Jisoo felt her eyes tear up, and she hated that. Jisoo knew this neighbor of hers saw her getting degraded. In fact, the woman knew that she was humiliated for the pleasure of those men. And Jisoo looked more than uncomfortable. In fact, the neighbor saw that Jisoo once tried to deny being whipped, but the men just dragged and forced themselves on her, forced her to do sexual acts. The neighbor saw how those men treated her, and it broke her heart.

"It's ok," Jisoo said, "Just stay out of it."  
  
As Jisoo was going to close the door, the woman's foot stopped it.

"This is wrong," the woman hissed, "You shouldn't be forced into this! Those men not only disrespect you. They violate you!"  
  
"It's the only thing I can do to have a roof over my head," Jisoo sadly replied, "So please, just leave. Go back to your home in the city. You're not far from her anyway."  
  
The woman's sad eyes betrayed nothing. She truly wished she could help, but Jisoo wouldn't let her. It's as if she gave up.

"Please, Jisoo," the woman said, "Come back with me. I-I-I can get you a much better job than your part-time bartender one. You can get away from those bastards who degrade you. You don't have to be forced to be a stripper for them. Those men just aren't respecting you."  
  
Jisoo just shook her head no, until she saw someone approach the door. A middle aged woman.

"Hyeyoung eomma," Jisoo said.

The Japanese woman turned to see the middle aged woman, holding a year old girl. Her dark hair was in pigtails and a her face reminded people of Jisoo when she was a child.

"Jisoo-yah," the middle aged woman sadly greeted, "Ms. Aiza."  
  
"Hello, eomma," the woman, 'Aiza', said while bowing, "And hello, Yoonji."  
  
"Aiza unnie! the girl excitedly cheered, "Mama!"  
  
Jisoo let out a soft smile. The only good thing she has in her life. The result of her ex-boyfriend's/pimp's drunken act. All because Jisoo was again forced to carry out sex videos for his personal pleasure and he forced it upon her, again. The fact she ended up pregnant gave, for a time, a reprieve. Sadly, Jisoo knew the guy didn't give a shit. Jisoo did what she could, working in a grocery store, but the boyfriend was so possessive and demeaning that Jisoo couldn't find a job anywhere. Only the bar owner supported her.

And sometimes, Yoonji is taken care of by Aiza. Jisoo had a weird feeling she recognized the woman, but she cannot put it down. In any case, Aiza was a major relief for Jisoo. And Jisoo had to admit, if she ever was into women, Aiza would be the one. But, Jisoo never really bothered looking for a relationship. In fact, since her ex's true colors were showed, Jisoo didn't want any more relationships. Her ex even made Jisoo have sex in front of women, and those women also took part in degrading her. Hell, everyone seemed to recognize her and mocked her for not being the 'perfect idol'.

The middle aged woman arrived and transferred the little girl to Jisoo. The woman gladly accepted her, and Jisoo gave a kiss on the top of the girl's head.  
  
"You been good, today?" Jisoo asked.

"Yes," the little girl said. For a one year old girl, she was very intelligent. And Jisoo knew that she had an idea of what her mother has gone through. Jisoo refused to give her up, but she knew that she had no chance of providing a better life for her. Hell, she even considered letting Aiza take her as Jisoo saw the past two months, the two have bonded so well.

"Very good," Hyeyoung interjected, "not a problem at all. Oh my, I wish I could help you two more."  
  
Jisoo knew that the older woman's words carried a sad tone. Maybe a bit of judgment, but everyone knew that the pimp is someone who can mess up people's lives.

"I missed this little angel," Aiza said as she waved to the child.

The child happily giggled and waved back. Jisoo saw how the child was happy, and wished she could do more. And that was why she was going to make an important decision.

"Aiza," Jisoo asked, "Would you like to come in?"  
  
Aiza was surprised, but before she could respond, Hyeyoung said something.

"I'll let you two be," the woman slyly said.

Aiza turned and saw the middle aged woman walk away, given her good byes. Aiza always seemed to suspect that the other woman suspected something, or at least, didn't say anything. It's not like she was judgmental of people who are gay or whatnot. One time, Aiza was asked if she was going to take Jisoo away so that she can have a new life and with her. Aiza didn't have a response other than saying she wanted to help her. And after that, it wasn't brought up again.

Aiza turned back to Jisoo. "Sure," Aiza said.

Jisoo sadly sighed. "Come in," Jisoo said.

Jisoo led the Japanese woman into the house, and after checking that no one was around, she closed the door. Jisoo took the child to the living room, and sat her down on the floor. Aiza sat down next to the girl, who happily sat next to her. Jisoo went to get tea for Aiza. After a quick trip to the kitchen, Jisoo brought out a tray with tea and snacks. Orange juice for the child. After providing the refreshments, Jisoo sat on the floor. She turned on the TV, and played a cartoon for her. Yoonji happily watched.

"Let's go to the kitchen," Jisoo said.

Aiza looked at Jisoo with a questioning look, but nodded. They left the child sitting on the floor, watching TV. The two women went to the kitchen, still able to keep an eye on the child. After a moment's silence, Aiza spoke.

"So," Aiza said, "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
Jisoo sighed. She knew this was the hardest decision to make but it had to be done.

"Aiza," Jisoo said, "if you could give your child a better life, even if you had to give it up, would you do it?"  
  
Aiza looked up in shock. She didn't expect that.

"Wh-What?" Aiza asked.

Jisoo sighed. "You know I cannot give Aiza what she needs," Jisoo replied, "And I cannot give her the life she wants. You know I was supposed to be an idol. I was but-"  
  
Jisoo choked up. She had a hard time talking about it to anyone, but Aiza somehow brought it out of her after just a month of moving next door. Aiza saw the struggle Jisoo had, knowing what happened. She didn't judge nor question her. In fact, it's as if Aiza had more than an understanding of what happened. Aiza placed a hand on Jisoo's shaking one, and Jisoo looked up with a grateful look.

"Jisoo," Aiza softy said, "You shouldn't do this. It'd be wrong of me to take Yoonji away from you. Yes, you want better for her, but that doesn't mean you should just put it on me or anyone else."  
  
Jisoo looked at her with a disappointed look. "But you are better off," Jisoo said, "You're a businesswoman. You can do more for her."  
  
Aiza shook her head. "Even if I could," Aiza sadly replied, "I live by myself."  
  
"So do I," Jisoo said.

"And I work long hours," Aiza said, "In the city. There's no way I can give her proper attention. The attention she needs. And my family live in Japan. There's no way I can uproot her like that."  
  
Jisoo shed more tears. She wanted to do more for Yoonji, and was willing to give her up to do so, but she knew that Aiza was right. Aiza, however, said this next.

"You should leave this hellhole," Aiza said, "Get out of it."  
  
"If only it were that easy," Jisoo sadly said.

"There's always a way," Aiza said and then she looked at her iWatch, "I've got to go. But please, think about what I said. Ok?"  
  
Jisoo nodded and followed Aiza out of the house. Aiza gave a hug to Yoonji, and Aiza left. Aiza always looked to make sure no one saw her, but more importantly, so that Jisoo doesn't have to deal with her pimp's creepiness. Jisoo went back to her daughter, who didn't seem to recognized what was happening. Jisoo, though, knew that children have a better sense of what is happening. She sat next to the child, and took her into her arms. The child didn't resist and held her mommy. Jisoo cried.

"I'm sorry, honey," Jisoo said, "For not giving you more than you have now. I promise, one day, you will be better off without me."  
  
The child didn't say anything but she held onto her mother. Jisoo just took it as best she can. For the rest of the day, Jisoo bathed and fed her, though Jisoo couldn't sleep after tucking her daughter into bed. Jisoo always kept her close but Jisoo's sleep was never pleasant. At least, not usually. For tonight, like the past couple of weeks, Jisoo was thinking of the Japanese woman who was the one friend, if you can call her that, who gave a damn.

Jisoo could only sleep, and dream of a better tomorrow. Little did she know, that would happen.

Over the next couple of days, things were quiet. Aiza didn't show up because of work. Jisoo understood but Yoonji was sad, but Jisoo did what she could to cheer her up. And honestly, Jisoo missed her too.

A couple days later, Jisoo's daughter was picked by Hyeyoung again. The middle aged woman had no trouble with doing so, as her husband is the bar owner of the place Jisoo works part time at, and they have a daughter who is a cook that helps look after Yoonji. Later int eh morning, there was a knock on the door. Jisoo figured it was her ex, her baby's father.

Jisoo walked to the door. Preparing for the worst, she opened it, and it revealed her ex. Her pimp.

"Hey baby," the pimp sleazily said as he walked in without permission. Jisoo closed the door and followed him. He turned around to look at her with a pleased smile.

"What do you want tonight, Kuan?" Jisoo said, "I've already done your friends."  
  
"Good to know," Kuan said, "But, tonight, I want you do something for me."  
  
"But Yoonji," Jisoo said.

"Don't argue," Kuan angrily interrupted. Jisoo knew that she cannot do anything if she wants to be able to carry her daughter without any pain so she said nothing.

"Now," Kuan said, "We're going to Jeju, for there's a client I want you to service."  
  
Kuan waited to see if Jisoo will say anything. After a moment, Kuan continued.

"I don't know who the client is," Kuan said, "A first, to be honest. And the client specifically wanted you. So tonight, you're going to a hotel in (I cannot think of the name, but there was a place the hero of 'Stranger' K-Drama was transferred) and service the client, or more. Understood? It's a big pay day. You'll be there for a couple days."  
  
Jisoo silently nodded. Though she had to ask.

"Why there?" Jisoo asked, "That's quite a distance."

"Figured you'd ask," Kuan said, "But don't worry. The client has a car taking you."  
  
A loud honk was heard.

"Speak of the devil," Kuan said with admiration, "Right on time."  
  
"B-But," Jisoo started.

"I know your brat is with that family," Kuan said, "But don't worry. I made sure they knew."  
  
Jisoo shivered, knowing that Kuan had his own ways to make people see it his way. In other words, threatening.

"J-Just," Jisoo said, "Please don't let anything happen to her."  
  
"I could care less it's my kid," Kuan said, "But because you're bringing in the money, I'll let it slide. Now get your things. You're going now."  
  
Jisoo walked off to her bedroom. She knew Kuan is a heartless bastard, and it was confirmed again. Jisoo wished that she didn't cross paths with him. Hell, she wished she could've gone to her parents for help, but she knew how fast word spreads. Especially when YGE put out a statement saying Jisoo just was a troublemaker, to put it lightly.

Jisoo had her suitcase, including the one dress that was nice enough to wear.

"Get a move on," Kuan said as he saw Jisoo come down the stairs, "Time is money."

Jisoo just nodded and walked out, followed by Kuan. She locked the door and turned to see that there was a red Kia, and the driver, a thirty something man, wearing a suit, stood outside.

"Kim Jisoo?" the man said as Jisoo approached the car.

"Yes," Jisoo said and bowed, "I am Kim Jisoo. And you are?"

"Tuyi," the man said, "I'm driving you to Jeju. Let me take your suitcase."  
  
"Thank you," Jisoo said as she gave him the suitcase. The man put it into the trunk. Jisoo took one glance to see Kuan, who just watched silently. Jisoo turned back to see the door opened by Tuyi.  
  
"Step right in, miss," Tuyi said.

Jisoo thanked him and stepped into the car. Tuyi went into the car and drove off. It was going to be an eight hour drive and Jisoo knew it was going to be a long one. The start of a new chapter in her life.


	42. Unexpected Help II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo is taken to Jeju Island, and meets someone she didn't expect. And this person is the one who will help her in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before

The drive was long, but the driver was actually friendly. He talked about Jisoo's daughter, and he talked about his now fully grown children. He talked about how his two sons are now engineers, and he was proud that his long struggle has paid off for them. He let Jisoo know that while he knows she never asked for this, her daughter can still make it. Jisoo was glad to know that he was friendly and gave a good pep talk. Jisoo didn't get to talk much else because when the driver played a BlackPink song, 'Kill This Love', she fell silent. The driver, though, didn't push her and asked if it reminded Jisoo of something.

Jisoo said that it reminded her of a lost opportunity, one that was taken by her. The driver understood, but over time, other than a couple stops for gas and lunch, they fell into good conversation. The car finally stopped at their destination. Jisoo recognized the area as sort of middle class, upper level area. It was already evening, as the drive took several hours. They stopped at a five story inn. Kuan definitely exaggerated what kind of building Jisoo was going to meet the client. Jisoo saw the crowd of people walking through the area. Jisoo didn't find out until late this morning that she would be coming here. The car stopped, and then Jisoo and the driver stepped out and got her suitcase. They went into the inn, and a young woman was sitting at the front desk. She looked up and saw the two.

"May I help you?" the woman asked.

"Room 5415," Tuyi said, "We're expected."  
  
"Ah, yes," the woman said as she looked for the key, "The guest said there will be someone to meet later. Here you are. Go on ahead. Enjoy yours stay."  
  
Tuyi thanked the woman and Jisoo bowed. The two went to the stairs. There were no elevators. Jisoo followed the man, and he took out the key. He put it into the keyhole, and the door opened.  
  
"Here you are," Tuyi said.

JIsoo walked in and saw a lavish room for an inn. To Jisoo, it is paradise. A nice couch. Comfy chairs. Well made drawers. A TV. Jisoo knew this room is definitely bigger than the living room of her home. Jisoo brought the suitcase over to the coffee table.

"Where's the client?" Jisoo asked.

At that, a 'ding' sound was heard. Tuyi took out a phone from his pocket.

"Just a moment," Tuyi said.

Tuyi was replying to the text. After doing so, he sent it. A short moment later, another ding' was heard and he texted again. After doing so, he looked back up.

"Just coming up from a business associates room," Tuyi said, "But it's requested that you rest. Please have a look around. Dinner will be brought up later. Do you mind chicken?"  
  
Jisoo fervently nodded. "Yes," Jisoo said.

"Perfect," Tuyi said, "I'll be back with the food."  
  
Tuyi walked out. After the door was closed, Jisoo took a quick view of the room, saw the kitchen, and then went to the patio. She saw the beautiful view of the river and the forests. Jisoo wished she could bring her daughter here, but alas, no luck. Jisoo sadly sighed and went to take her suitcase to find the bedroom. Jisoo opened a door to a bedroom, which is a queen sized bed. Guess it's meant for two. Jisoo went into the bedroom and found the bathroom. It was a nicely made one.

Jisoo had the suitcase set down and she brought out her clothes. Or at least, the dress she was going to wear. A dark purple dress, with straps on her shoulders. With the bottom half of the dress covering her legs. Jisoo went to shower after putting the dress on a hanger. After a quick shower, Jisoo dried herself and put on the dress. She also put on her make up, and her perfume. Jisoo knew that she had to do this, but she wished that she could find a way to get out of that bastard's grasp.

Jisoo put on her heels, and went to the living room. As she did, she heard the door open. Jisoo was frightened. Was it the client? Or Tuyi?  
  
Jisoo slowly walked out of the bedroom, and walked down the hallway.

"Ms. Jisoo?" a voice was heard.

Jisoo thought it sounded familiar, but she paid no heed to it.

"Y-Y-Yes?" Jisoo shakily replied.

"I've brought up dinner," the voice replied, "Come to the dining table."

"Yes," Jisoo said, "I'm coming."  
  
At that, walked to the kitchen. Jisoo thought the voice sounded familiar but that wasn't what bothered her. She was worried if this was a serial killer. Jisoo cautiously walked on, and she heard the TV going on, but she wasn't focused on it. Jisoo then found the dining table. She saw the back of a feminine figure, wearing a black dress, with her back exposed. The figure had a necklace from what Jisoo could tell, and wore a pair of three inch red heels.. The figure also had long blonde hair tied up. Jisoo thought it was a mistake. She rarely had female clients, but either way, both male and female ones were degrading her.

"Umm," Jisoo said, "Th-This must be a mistake."  
  
"No, it isn't," the voice said.

Now Jisoo was confused. That light voice. It couldn't be, could it?  
  
The figure turned around, and as if in slow motion, Jisoo took in the person. A heart shaped face with a full lips. Brown eyes. Jisoo's eyes widened in shock. There's no way.

"A-A-Aiza!?" Jisoo exclaimed, "Kansai Aiza!?"  
  
The woman, Aiza, let out a small smile. Jisoo was confused. What the hell was she doing here?!

"I told you I can get you out of it," Aiza said, "And I have. You won't have to worry about him anymore. He's done."  
  
Jisoo was confusd. Her heart was pounding. What was Aiza talking about? Aiza pointed behind Jisoo, and the latter turned to see the TV was on. She saw a news station. And saw

'_BREAKING NEWS! FORMER YGE EXECUTIVE ADMITTED TO HARASSING WOMEN. ARRESTED FOR ILLEGAL RECORDING OF FEMALE IDOLS AND TRAINEES AT ANOTHER AGENCY! MAJOR SEXUAL ASSAULT SCANDAL!'_

Jisoo's mind shut down. This wasn't really, was it? Jisoo didn't believe that this was possible. Jisoo slowly turned towards Aiza, who had a small smile on her face.

"What," Jisoo started, "What is going on?"

"In case you didn't know," Aiza said, "You're aware of the two male idols arrested for what is basically rape? And how YG himself is in deep shit?"  
  
Jisoo slightly nodded. She honestly hasn't involved herself with the idol world since her exile. But she knew of the mess with Burning Sun and YGE's own big name idol.

"Well," Aiza said, "Those guys have used Kuan as their go-to guy for getting women. Especially recording them being violated after they've been drugged. And YG himself, though not directly related, he has used prostitutes himself for getting investors."  
  
"Wait!" Jisoo interrupted, "Wh-What's going on!?"

"I'm getting there," Aiza said with a little irritation for being interrupted, "What I'm saying is, you're free. That bastard who's used you, he's also involved with the guy who had you kicked out of YGE. Turned out, that exec left YGE and joined another agency. That agency found out that he was using company money to pay for prostitutes, and even had your ex record female idols and trainees. The pimp threw him under the boss once video of it came out, totally by accident. And the guy admitted to harassing women at YGE and other places. Including you. He's going to be in prison for the rest of his life. And you're no longer going to live like this. You're free."  
  
Jisoo felt her heart pump fast. Jisoo swore she was hearing things. All this time. She thought there was nothing left. And now? She had no idea what to feel. All she did was collapse to the floor, tears streaming down her face. Before she fell to the floor, the other woman managed to grab her. Aiza held her and Jisoo just stared on ahead. A moment later, she was shaking. Another moment, she was crying. Finally, after steadily crying more, she sobbed. Jisoo just cried and she held onto Aiza. The woman held Jisoo tighter as Jisoo cried. After a solid five minutes of crying, Jisoo's sobs subsided.

"Is-Is it true?" Jisoo asked.

Aiza pulled back as Jisoo asked that, and she nodded her head yes. Aiza pulled Jisoo up and turned towards the TV. Jisoo turned and saw the picture of the man who harassed her while she was at YGE. Being hauled off to court. And saw Kuan being hauled off as well. Jisoo's eyes widened in surprise. But then, it showed the image of Jisoo. With the headings of her being wronged and shut out of the idol world due to YGE. People were calling for YG to be arrested for this, amongst other things.

Jisoo was stunned. She looked at Aiza, who had a blank look on her face.

"I-It's true," Jisoo shakily asked. Aiza nodded.

"All of it?" Jisoo asked, "And you were part of it?"  
  
"That's a long story," Aiza said, "But know this. I'm keeping my word of giving you a better life. You and Yoonji. And today starts it."  
  
Jisoo couldn't believe it, but before she could ask, Aiza interrupted.

"Let's eat first," Aiza said, "And then talk, alright?"  
  
Jisoo nodded, and the two went to the dining table. Jisoo was going to get the food for Aiza, but the latter stopped her.

"No, no," Aiza said, "I can get my own. You need it more."  
  
Jisoo dumbly nodded again, and she took the grilled chicken, rice, and kimchi. The two sat at the table in silence. Jisoo was still struggling to process it. None of this can be real. The two ate and after they were done, Aiza took the plates for them and put them into the sink. After putting them into the dishwasher and washing them, Aiza returned to the table. She saw Jisoo watching the TV, seeing all latest reports. Jisoo didn't believe it.

"I can't believe it," JIsoo said, "This isn't real."  
  
Aiza sat next to Jisoo. She pulled a loose strand of Jisoo's long red hair. Aiza didn't want to see Jisoo being degraded anymore. And she promised to find a way to get her out of it while also making that bastard pay. She just didn't imagine any of this happening.

"You're beautiful," Aiza said.

Jisoo was started. She looked at Aiza, who just had a stern look. Jisoo gulped.

"Um," Jisoo stuttered, "Wh-What?"  
  
"I always thought of you as the most beautiful thing in the world," Aiza reverently said as she placed a hand on Jisoo's.

Jisoo felt a shock through her body, as she didn't really let anyone near her. She only shook Aiza's hand once before this, and Jisoo felt a sort of jolting warmth from it. Tonight, she felt something else. It was the same thing, yet it was more powerful. Jisoo looked at the woman's eyes, and saw a kind of desire in her eyes. Not lust, but some sort of longing.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Jisoo asked.

"Tell me," Aiza said, "I'll stop if you don't want it."  
  
Aiza moved closer, her face moving towards Jisoo's heart shaped lips. Jisoo didn't move. She felt a strong pull towards this woman, and she didn't pull back. She didn't want to.

"What do you want?" Jisoo asked.

Aiza laughed on Jisoo's lips, causing a strong desire to bubble up within Jisoo's body.  
  
"I think you know," Aiza said, "Question is, do you?"  
  
Jisoo knew. She definitely knew. From the first moment she met this stranger, Jisoo felt an incredible sense of longing. Not more than 2 months as neighbors, and Jisoo wished Aiza was the one who was with her and Yoonji every day. But of course, there's the reality.

"But," Jisoo started, "What about you?"  
  
"What about me?" AIza asked back, "What are you worried about?"  
  
"I mean," Jisoo said, "If people know about me, then they know what I..."  
  
The words stopped, but AIza knew. She knew that once this came out, Jisoo will be dragged through the mud. She knew that Jisoo's life will be upended again. More so than before. Quickly, Aiza turned to the TV, and grabbed the remote. Jisoo saw it, and before she could see what else was going on, the TV was turned off. Jisoo was then faced again by Aiza, who had the same look from a moment ago.

"Forget that tonight," Aiza said, "Tonight, let's focus on you. What you should have experienced. And I want to give that to you."  
  
Aiza placed a hand on Jisoo's left cheek, and Jisoo leaned into it. Humming, Jisoo closed her eyes and held the Japanese woman's hand. Aiza pulled in closer, and her breath tickled Jisoo's. She opened her eyes, and saw Aiza staring intently at her. Without words, Jisoo moved closer, and Aiza did too. In a slow moment, their lips moved closer together. Finally, the two kissed and there was a release of electricity flowing between them.

The two moaned into the kiss, with their tongues battling for dominance. Aiza won, but Jisoo didn't care. This was the first time someone truly made her feel a part of something, and the kiss Aiza gave was one of a desire to be with her. And Jisoo wanted that too. The two pulled apart because of lack of breath. The two were taking their breaths, but then they held each other. The two again kissed, all over their necks. Jisoo moaned when Aiza bit and sucked on her neck, and Jisoo couldn't help but moan.  
  
"Keep going," Jisoo breathed out.  
  
"I intend to," Aiza said in between kisses, "All night."  
  
With that, Jisoo's dress strap was pushed down. And a long night of passion.

The next morning, Jisoo was laying in bed on her stomach. The sun broke through, and she stirred from her sleep. Jisoo woke up, but when she expected another body next to her, there was none. Jisoo sighed. She expected the person to-

'Wait!' Jisoo thought, "Last night?! Aiza?! What?!'

Jisoo remembered the events of last night. The news break. The video of her tormentors. Aiza. Jisoo couldn't believe they were real. She got up, expecting to see a totally different person. She put on a robe, and walked out of the bedroom, going to the kitchen. Only to see-

"Mama!" a child exclaimed.

Jisoo stopped in her tracks. There's no way! Could it?  
  
Sitting at the dining table, with another woman, was Jisoo's daughter. Yoonji. Jisoo was stunned. And she also saw-

"Morning," a light feminine voice said.

Jisoo looked up, and saw Aiza. The woman she made love with last night. Her savior?  
  
Jisoo's breath hitched. What was going on?  
  
"Breakfast?" Aiza asked.

Jisoo dumbly walked to the table, and sat next to Yoonji, who was confused. Jisoo turned and put her hand on Yoonji's shoulder. Yoonji was confused.  
  
"Mama?" Yoonji asked.

Jisoo was stunned. It was her daughter. But here? In the inn? Jisoo then put her other hand on top of Yoonji's head, now making the child concerned.

"Mama?" Yoonji asked again.  
  
"It's real," Aiza said, "And you need to eat up. We're going somewhere."  
  
Jisoo was startled and turned to see Aiza. Who had an expectant look. Was Jisoo dreaming? Jisoo ate, and talked with her daughter, who said that Aiza brought her to see friends of hers. Jisoo was now concerned. How did Aiza do this? After eating, Jisoo went to brush her teeth and changed. Jisoo changed into a set of casual clothes that Aiza picked out for her. Something about needing new look.

Jisoo wore an orange shirt and a pair of khakis to go with a pair of sneakers. Aiza wore something similar, and then, the two walked out with Yoonji. With the child in between them and holding hands, Yoonji was excitedly walking with them. JIsoo and Aiza, however, were focused on the child's happiness. Especially with the way Jisoo and Aiza were just looking at each other with a relaxed look. Jisoo blushed thinking about last night.

"Don't be shy," Aiza whispered, "Plenty more to come."  
  
Jisoo blushed even harder as they walked down the stairs. As they did, Jisoo saw a handful of people, but when they walked, everyone noticed Jisoo. They must have seen the news, as Jisoo saw the TV on talking about the biggest scandal to hit K-Pop even bigger than earlier this year. Jisoo was stunned. She felt a nudge on her shoulder.

"Come on," Aiza said, "Let's go to the restaurant next door."  
  
Jisoo nodded, and the three went out. The restaurant was a short walk away, and they walked inside. There was not a whole lot of people, but there were two people. A man who is middle aged and two women. One looked taller than the other woman. The taller one is Taiwanese and the other is Korean. Jisoo thought she recognized them from somewhere.

The three noticed the two women and the child. The three stood up as Jisoo, Aiza, and Yoonji walked towards them. They stopped at the table, and bowed.

"Hello, Kim Jisoo." "Hello, Unnie!"

"Hello, everyone." "Hello."

Yoonji, however, excitedly recognized the two women.

"Suyu!" "Jongyong!"  
  
The two women excitedly looked at the little girl. Jisoo, however, was confused.

"You know them?" Jisoo asked a bit fearfully.

"They're my friends," Aiza replied. This made Jisoo look at her.

"They looked after Yoonji last night," Aiza said, "The taller one is Chou Tzuyu. The other is Jyongyeon."

The taller one knelt and spread out her arms.

"Yoonji!" the taller woman squealed. Yoonjji jumped up excitedly.

Jisoo couldn't help but let go of her hand, as she saw AIza do the same. After finding out Aiza knew them, Jisoo hesitantly let go. Yoonji ran into the taller woman's arms and was swung around, laughing. The two women just gave all their attention to the child.

"Kim Jisoo?" the man said.

"Yes," Jisoo said.

"May we talk?" the man asked, "Please, sit."  
  
Jisoo did so, with Aiza doing the same. The two sat while the other two women looked after the child.

"You may not know me," the man said, "But I'm Park Jiyoung, founder of JYP."

Jisoo was stunned. JYP? One of the big three agencies? That was something Jisoo had not been around for a couple years. Jisoo thought it was a joke. And the man in front of her, an imposter  
  
"Chou Tzuyu and Jyongyeon are of TWICE," JYP said, "And I want to offer you a place with JYP. I know what happened. And after everything was revealed, and the people involved are having justice bearing down on them, I want to help you. Especially when Sana mentioned you."  
  
Jisoo was now confused. She heard of TWICE, and kind of recognized the two. But Sana? Who's Sana?"

"She talked about you a lot," JYP said, "And when she found out what the YGE executive did, and he admitted, she knew it was you. And she wanted to help you."  
  
Jisoo felt her heart race faster. There's only one person who knew. And it was Aiza. Not Sana. Who is she?  
  
"I did tell them," the voice next other said, "And I knew I had to do something."  
  
Jisoo heard that familiar voice next to her. Jisoo slowly turned and saw the guilt looking face of Aiza, or the woman she knew as AIza.  
  
"A-Aiza?" Jisoo asked.

'Aiza' sadly smiled. "Actually," the woman said, "It's Minatozaki Sana. Member of TWICE. I know I deceived you, but I'm glad to have met you."  
  
Jisoo felt the world spinning. After hearing the faint voices of Sana and JYP, Jisoo blacked out. She fell backwards, but someone caught her.

"Jisoo!" Sana shouted.

Sana managed to grab her before Jisoo fell to the floor. Yoonji called for her mother while Tzuyu and Jyongyeon held her. JYP stood up while a couple restaurant staffers approached them. Sana knew this was going to be a long, long explanation. That's for sure.

But for Sana, it was worth it if it meant having Jisoo in her life. Always.


	43. The Total Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo, a successful writer, a single mom, just went through a terrible relationship where her boyfriend just stole her money while accusing her of cheating, except she is actually also into women. After having enough of relationships, Jisoo's sister-in-law decides to put her on a dating show where she has the attention of not men, but women. And she had no idea she would be more interested in women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional.
> 
> Anyone can take this idea and make it their own. Whether it's LGBTQI+ or not, you can choose how to do it.

Twenty-five year old Kim Jisoo is sitting at the Kang family home with her nearly ten year old daughter, Jaeha. And her sister, Irene, and sister-in-law, Seulgi. All three were dealing with the fact that her ex-boyfriend, who is not Jisoo's baby daddy, just wrongly accused her of cheating when he was stealing all of her money. Funny enough, Jisoo admitted in interviews that she has no preference. Thankfully, Jisoo is a successful enough writer having written songs for her friend, Son Seungwan, aka Wendy, a famous Korean singer. And Amber, the founder of f(x) Studios, helped provide support for Jisoo when she was dealing with being a high school dropout, single mom.

Jisoo's sister, Bae Joohyun (Irene), saw how Jisoo was a total mess during her third year of high school when they lost their parents. Irene saw how Jisoo ended up having sex with both male and female people, and got pregnant with a guy's baby. That was the wake up call for Jisoo, but she had no idea how to make it right. Irene's then girlfriend-now-wife, Kang Seulgi, helped her and her parents were more than willing to help Jisoo.

Jisoo was able to get her high school diploma while working at a bookstore. Jisoo was a creative minded person, and it was lost when she went through her personal struggles. Jisoo, however, was discovered by her best high school friend, Wendy, who has become a recognizable singer on the indie scene and has gotten the attention of major studios. Jisoo apologized for being horrible towards her but Wendy didn't allow it, explaining that she knew Jisoo was hurting but had no idea how to help. Jisoo introduced Wendy to her daughter, who Wendy took to as a niece.

It was at the bookstore, though, that Jisoo helped lead a weekly talent show for aspiring writers and artists. After some prodding from her sister, Jisoo wrote poetry that got the crowd into her storytelling. It slowly lead to more appearances at coffee shops where Jisoo did more poetry reading and Wendy helped by getting her to write songs. Wendy was a competent songwriter, but having Jisoo write songs created a perfect storm of success.

Jisoo was brought by Wendy to Amber's studio, Sulli's Melody, and having read and heard the beautiful songs Jisoo wrote for Wendy, especially when Jisoo is not a singer herself, Amber immediately wanted to sign her. Jisoo, however, wanted to focus on her daughter, but Amber refused to let that stop her, especially when she was willing to let Jisoo bring her daughter over. Wendy convinced Jisoo to take it since it will allow Jisoo to have Jaeha around, plus Wendy wanted an excuse to let her goddaughter around. Jisoo signed a contract, in which Amber let Jisoo have creative freedom.

Jisoo and Wendy created beautiful songs that hit the airwaves on the K-Pop scene. Soon, Wendy became more in demand as a singer and was approached by major record labels in the West. She and Wendy won awards, including being invited to the Grammy's and Wendy's profile skyrocketed. It was too much too soon, and Jisoo wasn't sure if she could keep up.

That was when Wendy, and, surprisingly, Irene, convinced her to write a novel. Instead, Jisoo wrote an anthology book, where there was a series of stories, and each focused on a love story, LGBTQI+ or not. It became a bestseller. People loved how Jisoo wrote romantic love stories, especially for all audiences regardless of how one swings. Jisoo admitted during interviews that she didn't care whether she fell for a man or a woman, just that she has yet to find a woman to date because she actually holds women to a higher standard after her own problems. That raised people's affection for her, as she was aware of what she was but who she was looking for. Besides, while Jisoo always has been attracted to women, she never met women that held her interest. Jisoo also wrote a short story that was for people who were struggling to overcome some sort of personal struggle, as she admitted that her daughter was the best thing to happen to her and how she also was grateful for the support she had.

Of course, there were people who wanted to hurt her. Jisoo's baby daddy tried to act like he was hurt that she didn't provide for him. The guy, however, was a sleaze ball who just ditched Jisoo when he found out she was pregnant, but also that he wanted Jisoo to give him a show for him and his friends when she took on guys or girls. That made Jisoo wish she found someone who was a better person, and Seulgi went to beat the crap out of him. Especially when the guy is some rich dude who already cheated on his wife and her children. She divorced him and got him out of her life.

Jisoo, in general, didn't really try to do relationships. She was focused on providing for her daughter and being there for her. Amber kept her promise to let Jaeha be at the studio, and everyone loved being around her. Especially when Amber is glad to know that Jisoo is comfortable in her own skin, not caring that she swings both ways as Amber is also someone who is androgynous looking but is loved by a woman. Jisoo tried to date, almost all men, but they only wanted her name and status, not caring that she has a daughter. Jaeha was beloved by Jisoo, who saw her as the most precious person in the world. Not to mention, a lot of men were just thinking with their dicks and wanted to see Jisoo have girlfriends for orgies. Jisoo really made that the last straw for a lot of them. And the women who did try to date Jisoo, they were just throwing themselves at her. That for her made it worse.

Irene, who is a business woman and Jisoo and Wendy's manager, also loved her little niece. Seulgi, however, was jealous that Irene cannot give her a child of their own and made her know that Irene has to get her pregnant. While Irene is not intersex, she knew that Seulgi is such a motherly person that she is ready to be a mom. Irene, however, made sure to see if anyone who dates her sister is not going to hurt her because Jisoo has had bad relationships, especially during her troubled years.

The latest person, a guy, fooled everyone. He was all sweet and caring, loving Jaeha. Except when Jisoo was working to get her novel, another hit, become a TV series, and another novel become a movie, his true colors showed. He accused her of cheating on him with another man, but people around Jisoo knew that she took some time to accept someone because she had heartbreaks before being successful. He even went so far as to say that Jisoo wouldn't marry him because she is a slut. That ticked off Jisoo, but worse, he got away with it because he managed to steal her money. The guy was one of the financial managers for a major publishing company that got Jisoo's books out, and the company was horrified that he did it. He hasn't been seen since.

The damage, though, was done. Jisoo's reputation was ruined because he dared to drag her daughter through the mud. And worse, Irene and Wendy felt betrayed by Jisoo when she didn't believe them on how he was actually a cheater. Seulgli, however, demanded that Jisoo apologized and talk to them. Seulgi was scary when she had to be. Jisoo eventually did, but she was broken because of the fact she thought she loved him more than enough and he loved her back. It was worse when he thought Jisoo was cheating on him with another woman. The company, while taking responsibility for his actions, had to drop Jisoo because they feared the business relationship was too toxic. Jisoo had no problem with that, but Amber didn't help her for her future novels because she's not a publishing company. She did, however, have contacts with a movie studio that allowed Jisoo to write for them. Jisoo was already doing a screenplay by the time shit hit the fan.

Thankfully, Irene and Wendy understood why Jisoo felt she was with the one, not that they needed to understand because they knew she wanted to make it work. It's just the guy was someone who fooled them all. And Jisoo had been through plenty of heartbreak before all of this.

Now, Jisoo, having picked herself back up thanks to her daughter, moved to a smaller house to start over, and because she was such a popular writer, she got plenty of money from the sale of her old house, thanks to a prominent Hollywood star. Still, it didn't lead to a movie deal, but the starlet did refer Jisoo to a major studio.

Sitting on the backyard table, Jisoo was sitting next to Jaeha, who was leaning next to her. The child knew what Jisoo went through, as she herself was turned away by plenty of men who talked trash to her. Jisoo was mad, and refused to let anyone hurt her. Seulgi, however, made sure to take it further since she doesn't want her niece to be talked down that way. Plus, Seulgi admitted to everyone that if she wasn't in love with Irene, she'd take Jisoo and Jaeha as her own. Irene, though, couldn't blame her.

Seulgi and Irene were sitting across from the mother-daughter duo.

"How's the latest search for a publisher?" Seulgi asked, as she is a dancer and actress herself.

"Not good," Jisoo sighed out, "Especially when that jerk screwed me over. I can't believe I didn't listen to you on this, Irene."  
  
"Told you so," Irene sang out. Jisoo glared at her while Seulgi kicked her leg. Irene just let out a pout.

"To be fair," Irene continued, "Wendy thought he was a good guy too. I can't believe Wendy introduced him to you. That's my fault for letting her do that."  
  
"Anyone mention me?" a voice rang out.

Everyone turned to see the bubbly Wendy walk towards them, and Jaeha ran for her.

"Auntie Wendy!" Jaeha giggled.

Wendy crouched and caught her goddaughter, swinging her around. The two were thick as thieves. Jisoo couldn't help but smile at the sight, but felt guilty at how she snapped at Wendy. Even though Wendy forgave her, Jisoo still felt awful. Even when Amber helped the two, Jisoo still felt awful and had Wendy take credit for songs she wrote for her. Wendy, however, refused, telling her that it was her own fault for not realizing sooner how the guy Wendy introduced Jisoo to was not a good man. Wendy said she had to apologize to Jisoo for not recognizing the signs sooner. The two quickly hugged and made up, and the songs made for Wendy again burned up the charts.

Wendy carried Jaeha on her back, and walked towards the trio. Wendy, somehow, was able to hug each of them. Jisoo giggled at Wendy's behavior.

"How's the latest album?" Jisoo asked.

Wendy let out a dramatic gasp."Horrible," Wendy said, "My poor soul cannot take the sacrifice of virgin blood to create the masterpiece."  
  
"Ugh," Irene grunted, "You're not _that_ good of an actress, Seungwan! Plus, your album just hit #1 on the Billboard charts. What the hell-"  
  
"Language!" Seulgi snapped.

Irene flinched, and Wendy and Jisoo just evilly laughed while Jaeha also giggled.

"Don't think you three are off the hook either!" Seulgi turned towards them, "You three have to pay for the prank you pulled on me!"  
  
"Oh come on," Wendy exclaimed, "You have to admit, it was fun to see you try to dance through a jello castle. Jisoo's favorite, grape!"

Jisoo and Jaeha laughed at Wendy's description. Don't ask how the three managed to pull it off.

"Hm," Seulgi huffed and crossed her arms, "My favorite shoes."  
  
Jisoo just patted Seulgi's hand. "It's ok," Jisoo said, "I'll buy you a new pair."  
  
"Do you have the money?" Seulgi stated, but then flinched, realizing her mistake.  
  
Wendy and Irene also felt nervous. Jisoo, however, even with a set jaw, didn't let it bother her. It was her fault for not being careful with her accounts. Thankfully she had her child's education fund kept safe. Jisoo also had another account used for emergencies.

"It's ok," Jisoo softly said, "I learned my lesson in falling too quickly."  
  
Wendy put Jaeha down and sat next to Jisoo, hugging her. Jisoo was stunned but accepted it.

"I'm sorry, Soo," Wendy mumbled with her head in Jisoo's shoulder, "I should'v'e know and you got hurt."  
  
"I'm Jisoo, I'm ok," Jisoo softly said, patting her back.

It's been a few months since that time, but at least Jisoo is able to see that the production of the movie adaptation of her latest novel is back on. Just need to get the casting right. The TV series, for Jisoo, was a flop because she thought the casting was more of a miscasting. But she's not the casting director anyway.

"We're trying to find a new publisher," Irene said, "but people think Jisoo would be better off just taking time off so that things can cool down since her very first publisher cut her loose due to one of their own being a shi-, shitakke."  
  
The others just looked at Irene with questionable gazes.

"Did you swear, aunt Irene?" Jahea asked. Jaeha, however, was too smart for her own good.

Irene just bowed her head in defeat. No way she got away that easily.

"In some sense," Irene mumbled.

Seulgi just mockingly patted Irene on the head, knowing that Jaeha pulled her into guilt. Jaeha is definitely going to be handful for everyone.

"Only my daughter," Jisoo proudly said, "Can make 'Mean Bean Irene' such a softie."  
  
Irene looked up at Jisoo with a glare. Wendy and Seulgi just laughed. It was a running joke in business circles that Irene, though she can be mean if needed, is such a softie at times. Still, Irene is fiercely protective of her family.

"In any case," Irene said with her business voice, "What do you want to do, Jisoo? You can't just keep writing songs for Wendy, no offense."  
  
Wendy raised her arms in defeat as Jaeha was sitting on her lap.

"Hey," Wendy said, "Amber is happy as hell Jisoo wrote songs."  
  
"Language!" Seulgi exclaimed, "There's a child here."  
  
"Yeah!" Jaeha agreed with Seulgi.

Wendy just groaned while Jisoo and Irene just snickered.

"Revenge," Irene proclaimed.

Wendy ignored her. "But yeah," she continued, "I want Jisoo to write more stories and screenplays. She needs to let the other songwriters try something."

"Well," Jisoo said, "At least I wrote enough short stories for different companies. They haven't signed me on, but they distributed them. So that helps."  
  
"But Jisoo," Seulgi softly said, "Getting your career back is one thing. But it's been a while. Almost a year. Don't you want to date again?"  
  
Jisoo sighed. She definitely wanted to date, whether it's a man, woman, or intersex. It's just that she has been hurt enough times, and she doesn't want to put her daughter through all of that again.

"You've been sad, mommy," Jaeha softly said, "Don't you want to be happy?"  
  
Jisoo looked at Jaeha with a sad smile. She caressed Jahea's cheek, knowing she meant well. Jisoo, however, put Jaeha first, and herself last. That's what she has always done.

"Don't worry," Jisoo said, "As long as you're healthy, I'm good. That's my main goal."  
  
Jisoo leaned in to kiss Jaehas head, making her scrunch her face.

"Ewww," Jaeha exclaimed.

"Awww," Jisoo said, "You're always my baby!"  
  
"I'm not a baby anymore," Jaeha pouted, "Wendy's the baby!"  
  
"Hey!" Wendy exclaimed but then stopped to think.

Wendy looked at Jisoo, who recognized that the former is planning something.

"Actually," Wendy said in her aegyo.

Oh no, everyone thought.

"Why don't I have a kiss?" Wendy said with a pout, "Don't I need love too?"  
  
Jisoo, Irene, and Seulgi just groaned while Jaeha just laughed.

"Please," Jisoo said, "You've got someone to do that for you."  
  
"OH!" Wendy let out a dramatic gasp, "I'll have you know, I have a wonderful boyfriend."  
  
Wendy realized her mistake, and everyone looked at her. Even Jaeha.

"Really?!?!" the others said in shock. Wendy just let out an innocent look.

"Um," Wendy replied, "Ehehe? Oops?"  
  
"Oh," Jisoo said, "Now we have to know."  
  
"After lunch," a middle aged woman interrupted.

Everyone turned to see Seulgi's mom, who took a bit of time to accept Irene because she thought she wasn't good enough for her only child. Seulgi's dad, however, took a shine to Irene. What they both did, however, is help Jisoo with her pregnancy. It was a huge surprise and they accepted Jisoo's daughter as their own. Jisoo, however, was a bit harder because Jisoo didn't try to treat them like parents, even though Irene was then dating Seulgi. Surprisingly, they understood and never tried to force it on her. It wasn't until the first crazy relationship drama Jisoo had did she actually turn to them and they let her cry on their shoulders. Irene was more than happy that Jisoo finally accepted them as parents, even though they were Irene's in-laws.

"Sorry, eomma," Seulgi said, "Just-"  
  
"Not 'just'," Seulgi's mom said, "besides, you have children of your own to consider."

That was true, because Seulgi and Irene both made the decision to have a child of their own, just a matter of when. They already adopted a boy and a girl, siblings. They couldn't even dare to think of separating them. They were visiting grandpa, but they did discuss one or both of the women to carry a baby of their own. Just a matter of when.

"And," Seulgi's mom said looking at Jisoo, "We need to discuss about the home you're in."  
  
"Eomma," Jisoo whined.

"Not a word," Seulgi's mom sternly said, "you need more colors. Purple is not enough. And no, pink isn't enough either."  
  
Both mother and daughter frowned. When Irene, Seulgi, Amber, and Wendy visited, they all blanched at the sight of a purple and pink house. They didn't hate the colors, but sometimes, too much of a good thing can be bad. And because Jisoo and Jaeha like those colors, it's too much. The living room was an eye sore, and don't get them even start on the bedrooms. Even the guest rooms were eye sores that the Kangs' kids were actually worried if they will throw up purple and pink.

Jisoo and Jaeha knew that Selugi's mom had a hard look. Leave it to the Kang matriarch to make them surrender. That has to be where Seulgi gets her attitude from.

"Now come along," Seulgi's mom said, "Time to eat."  
  
"Ok, grandma," Jaeha said, and she and Wendy got up.

Everyone else followed, and Jisoo just trailed behind a bit. Irene held back a bit to let her catch up.

"You didn't have to stay behind," Jisoo said.

Irene just rubbed Jisoo's arm. "I promise, Jisoo," Irene said, "You'll find that someone. Maybe this time, it's a woman's touch because all the men you had serious relationships with were just cunts."  
  
"I heard that, Bae Joohyun!" Seulgi and her mom said.

"Ooooohhh," Wendy and Jaeha exclaimed.

Irene flinched. How do they do that? Jisoo couldn't help but shudder.

"Glad I didn't marry anyone," Jisoo said.

"Not that it's not worth it," Irene said with a smile, "I wouldn't trade it for anything. Just like you wouldn't trade anything for Jaeha. But really, while the guys were just jerks, the women you barely hanged out with were just for your popularity. The most recent date you had was with a woman who was just not clicking with you because you still didn't trust anyone. And the one before that was just vapid. Neither really wanted to have Jaeha as part of the package. Maybe you'll meet the woman who can show you true love."  
  
Jisoo just sighed. Irene knew that quirk. In spite of Jisoo writing romantic stories, having written a drama, and even adapted a screenplay for a spy drama, she doesn't believe it's written in the stars for her a true love. Irene knew that it will take a special someone to get her to believe again. Which actually sparked an idea in her brain, but she will have to talk it over with the others. They would hate her if she didn't let them in on it, provided they support the idea.

"I don't know," Jisoo said, "But for now, I'm gonna try to make sure I don't let anyone touch my money. Let alone my daughter's education."  
  
"Now that," Irene said linking arms with Jisoo, "I can agree with. I would never touch either of those accounts. I'm just your manager. I handle my own money, just make sure I still get a nice cut."  
  
"In your dreams," Jisoo laughed, "Besides, Irene's the money maker of the family."  
  
"Not gonna deny that," Irene conceded.

The two sisters went inside the Kang family home to have lunch, but it was there that Irene would work on her plan. Hoping that it would work.

-A month later

Jisoo was called into the agency Seulgi works for, Tiara Studios. It is a major entertainment agency for movies and TV. Seulgi has and still is their top draw, as she has gotten even international attention for her roles in dramas and film roles. She has also been on variety shows where her motherly personality showed up. Albeit, people thought she was pregnant, not Irene. That was the running joke.

Jisoo was surprised because she thought there was no need to for her to do anything since she has finished the screenplay for the studio's latest hit movie, which is to be released next year. Plus, it was the studio that did the TV adaptation for her anthology book debut. It was a bomb for some people because of the lack of chemistry, but also because her ex-boyfriend was a sleaze. Still, the studio actually wanted to do more work with her and so they got her to write a screenplay. Plus, they took on her third book, but they wanted to make it a TV series. Jisoo already found a publisher, which is found by Irene due to a friend of hers, Taeyeon, the founder of GG Pages. The book got incredible support, and while it wasn't #1 like her most recent novel, still made good on sales. After that, a deal was made between the studio and the publisher to have the book adapted for TV.

Jisoo, though, was told by Seulgi to arrive at the studio for a new project. Jisoo wasn't sure what to make of it.

She arrived at the studio, let in by the staff who already knew her and accepted her. Some still didn't accept her openness as pansexual, but they accepted her nonetheless as she was a down-to-earth person. Especially when she knew how to make people laugh. She arrived at the CEO's office, and the front desk lady smiled upon seeing Jisoo.

"Ah, Ms. Jisoo," the middle aged lady said, "So glad you're here. You're expected."  
  
"Thank you," Jisoo said with a bow.

The lady showed Jisoo to the door, and she walked inside. Upon doing so, she was met with the sight of her sister, sister-in-law, the CEO, PSY, and-

"Amber?!" Jisoo exclaimed.

The door closed upon Jisoo saying that, and she saw Wendy there as well.

"Wh-What's going on?" Jisoo nervously asked.

"Please take a seat, Jisoo-ssi," PSY calmly said.

Jisoo took the seat in front of the desk, with the others sitting around her. JIsoo wasn't sure what was going on. She saw PSY's co-worker, the founder of 'Running Man' variety show. The tall man stood there with a smile, though for what, Jisoo didn't know. He always wanted Jisoo to act in front of the camera, but Jisoo didn't have any acting ability. But she did join Seulgi on some of her variety show appearances, and that helped her overcome some prior issues.

"Sangjamin?" Jisoo asked.

"I want you to cancel all your appointments with the studio," PSY said, "You're no longer focusing on those."  
  
Jisoo felt her blood run cold. Why? Why would they do that? She didn't do anything wrong. She-,

'Wait a minute', Jisoo thought, '_I'm_ not focusing on those?'

"We wanted to do something different for you," PSY said, "In fact, we heard everyone's idea and, I got to say, I was hesitant, but the more I thought about it, the more brilliant it is. Why not make sure that you have no need for any man or woman by having a contest."

Jisoo was silent, confused by what PSY was saying. PSY continued.

"Since everyone has known that you have had the worst luck with men in the public eye, though that's for you putting it lightly, since you have also admitted to being attracted to women, we thought why not have you be the first of what we hope to be many shows of its kind."  
  
Jisoo was now definitely confused. What was he talking about?

"Running Man," PSY said, "Tell her what the show will be."  
  
The long time TV personality excitedly took the lead, but also called for someone else.

"Irene-ssi," the glasses wearing man said, "Please, this was your idea."  
  
That snapped Jisoo out of her reverie. Irene?!

"Wha?" Jisoo simply asked.

Irene, while keeping her face on the two men, stood up, and turned around. She saw the confused look of Jisoo, and decided to answer her.

"Jisoo," Irene simply said, "I love you. I really do, but you need to get out of your funk. All the men you were dating have been complete scabs. They either run away because you have a child and a young mom, or they just want to make you get a woman to have sex with while they jack off. Others try to take advantage of your past pain or act all chivalrous only to steal from you."  
  
Jisoo knew that what Irene said was true, but what was she getting at?  
  
"So," Irene said with a bit more excitement, "After discussing with everyone present, excluding you of course, I thought why not have the idea of 'Running Man' form the basis for a new dating show? With you as the star!"  
  
Jisoo just had an even more confused look. What does all of this have to do with her?

"So," the man said, "In combination of the spirit of 'The Bachelorette' and 'Running Man', we are going to have a dating competition show where you, Kim JIsoo, will have 25 women fighting for you affections over the course of a year. All live, and over the course of a few months, you decide who to advance after date challenges. Whoever is the last woman standing, you and that woman decide whether you want to still date or not."  
  
Now Jisoo was aware. And she was, well...

"WHAT THE FUCK, UNNIE!?" Jisoo shouted while she stood up.

That threw everyone for a loop. Jisoo has not been this angry since her most recent ex took her money and ran. Seulgi, Wendy, and Amber, who were just waiting with bated breath, tried to move away, slowly getting out of their chairs. But she caught two of them.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!?" Jisoo screamed at Seulgi and Wendy. Amber managed to hide behind PSY's desk, who had pushed his chair back out of reflex. Amber slowly looked up from behind the desk.

"J-Jisoo," Wendy tentatively said with her arms raised in surrender, "C-Calm down."  
  
"Calm down?" Jisoo said in a low tone.

Jisoo started marching towards Wendy like a tiger eyeing a deer. Wendy, in a state of silent shock, tripped and crawled back, and tried to grab on to Seulgi. Even Seulgi was scared because Jisoo rarely showed such anger. If at all. Unfortunately for Wendy, Seulgi was arm's length away from her.

"Calm down?" Jisoo asked again. Irene and Running Man were both standing in complete silence. This was not going the way they hoped, but Irene knew she would be mad.

"Calm...," Jisoo started, "DOWN?!?!"

Seulgi now decided to stand in between Wendy and Jisoo, giving the other woman a chance to get in to better position to run.

"Wait," Seulgi said, "Jisoo-yah. Please. Just cool it."  
  
Wrong word to say. Jisoo slowly turned her body around to look at Irene, who had a look of abject fear. It was like she was watching her life flash before her eyes. Only, it was a delayed reaction.

"Irene," Jisoo calmly said.

Irene heard the soft tone, and thought Jisoo was calming down. "Look," Irene started, "Jisoo, I-"

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Jisoo shouted and lunged at her.  
  
Irene screamed and somehow managed to get out of the way, causing Jisoo to bump into the desk. Irene turned around and saw Jisoo look at her with abject fury. Oh no.

"YOU STUPID CUNT!" Jisoo yelled at the woman.

Jisoo ran after her, and Irene yelped. She ran, in a feeble attempt to avoid the petite woman's wrath. Suddenly, Wendy tackled Jisoo. In a comical scene, the two women were rolling around the floor, with Jisoo thinking it was Irene, which was not true, but don't tell Jisoo since she's pissed.

"AH!" Wendy screamed, "My boobies!"

"Fuck your tits, Joohyun!" Jisoo shouted.

Irene now knew Jisoo was mad. Maybe she should've listened to Seulgi and Wendy not to come up with this dumbass plan. Who'd thought Wendy was sensible?

"Jisoo!" Amber and Seulgi shouted.  
  
Irene quickly followed and managed to grab Jisoo, with Seulgi's help. Amber got Wendy up, who looked like she saw the universe coming to an end. At least for her. Meanwhile, the two men were just watching in stunned silence. That was a bizarre scene.

Jisoo, however, was acting like she was a kanji. Well, a small version. With Irene and Seulgi trying to restrain her arms and legs. That was the scene when the front desk lady walked in to the office, asking if everything was ok. What she saw was, well...awkward?

"S-S-Sir?" the middle aged lady asked, "i-i-is everything alright?"

PSY saw the woman and just waved her off. "I-It's alright," PSY replied, "Just go back to your desk. We'll call if needed."  
  
Not totally buying it, the woman left and closed the door. After a solid minute, Jisoo started to calm down.

"Look, Jisoo," Irene said, "It's my idea, ok?"  
  
"No it's not!" Jisoo cried out. Tears were starting to come down her face. Irene now knew she didn't think this one through at all.  
  
"We told you not to do that," Seulgi scolded, "now look what you did."  
  
"But I," Irene started.

"Why would you do this?" Jisoo cried out, "Don't you know that I have the worst track record with relationships? You knew how guys just try to fuck me over or just want me to satisfy their women fantasies. You knew that my two worst boyfriends wanted either money or did steal from me from right under my nose and hurt my daughter!? And yet, you knew that women only want to throw themselves at me for anything! What are you doing?!"  
  
Irene now felt embarrassed, and PSY and Running Man were both now feeling awkward. Amber, Wendy, and Seulgi were now worried what might happen next. Jisoo was now crying big tears.

"L-Look," Irene said, "Jisoo-"  
  
"I can't fall for a woman," Jisoo cried out, "Again!"

That stunned the room into silence. Again? Irene was dumbfounded and she looked to Seulgi, who also had a surprised look.

'Did you know?' Seulgi mouthed silently.

Irene shook her head no. She turned to Wendy, who also was stunned. Yeah, Wendy is a bisexual, and keep Jisoo's sexuality secret, but her having a girlfriend? That was new.

"Soo?" Wendy tentatively asked, "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend during high school."

Jisoo, now realizing the secret was out, managed to stop crying.

"I-I couldn't," Jisoo blurted out, "B-Because, I-i-I didn't want anyone to know. I-It was a year before mom and dad died. Sh-She was my first love. But we kept it secret because she, she wanted it that way. Her parents would..."  
  
Irene and Seulgi knew what was likely to be the end of that sentence, and the two just hugged Jisoo tightly. Irene felt awful, not so much the dating show, but the fact that she didn't know that Jisoo had a girlfriend.

"Jisoo," Irene asked, "What happened?"  
  
Jisoo just shook her head no. "Nothing," Jisoo replied.

That earned confused looks from everyone.

"Huh?" Amber asked, "Nothing? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"That's what I mean," Jisoo said, "Nothing. She just left."  
  
"Oh," everyone groaned out.

"Just like that?" Irene asked, "No explanation? Nothing?"  
  
"No," Jisoo said, "And that's why I don't want any woman to date me. She was, no is, the one woman I loved. And I was so out of it that-"  
  
"When your parents died," Seulgi interrupted, "It only made things worse."  
  
Jisoo silently nodded. None of the people present could have imagined that, and it was a shocker. Running Man, however, had to ask.

"Jisoo-ssi," he asked, "Is that why you have trouble opening up to people? How you always worked to make sure people are ok for you to be around? Is that way?"  
  
Jisoo nodded silently. Now it made sense for everyone. Her hesitance to be accepting of strangers. Her hesitance to allow people in her world. Her hesitance of allowing people to be near her and her daughter if they weren't going to be serious. And it was much more difficult because she is seeing how people who only want Jisoo for her status have also been running away from the fact that Jisoo is a mother. And as a mother, Jisoo always wanted to make sure that her daughter has someone to look up, specifically her, or Jaeha has someone she can rely on without just disappearing.

"I-I didn't know," Irene said, "While I was at university, I didn't know. And whenever I saw that one time you were down, I had no idea. you didn't tell me."  
  
"I didn't want to," Jisoo said, "Because I was too scared."  
  
"No," Irene said as she made Jisoo turn to face her, "You've got nothing to be scared of and it's not like you expected her to just up and leave. I had no idea that happened, but even if I had, I would still want you to find someone to date."  
  
Jisoo looked at her with a cold look that made Irene flinch a bit. Not the way she should have said it, Irene.

"Like this was supposed to help?" Jisoo asked, "Me being put on a dating show? All women, when I have no clue who they are and they are going to be on it for months?"  
  
"W-Well," PSY interrupted, "Irene and Running Man both discussed that it would run for several months. It would start in September when we get the contestants ready to go. I know it's short notice, but we wanted to run it by you."  
  
Jisoo looked at everyone with a questioning gaze.

"September?" Jisoo asked, "It's now July. How can you-?"  
  
"Look, Jisoo," Amber said, "As stupid as the idea is, I actually think this might help you. You've already said that you couldn't find another woman to date because of what happened to you in high school. And you've had bad relationships, and dates, with men who were just complete fuckers. But, look, maybe this is a chance for you not just to get back into the dating pool, but also see if it's actually a woman that will get you. A woman who knows that you and Jaeha are a package. Let them prove to you that it is all worth going through this ridiculousness. And maybe, just maybe, this show can help you overcome your barriers. Let this be a chance. Let the whole world see again that you are a woman who fought through crap to get to where you are now. The woman I saw, the young mom who is now family, as are others, has shown a true fighting spirit. Let that be showed again. Not just for you, or your friends or family, but most importantly, your daughter. Let this be your chance to finally fight for the both of you, on your terms."  
  
Jisoo heard all of it. Everything. She didn't like that Amber still went along with it, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized Amber was right. Yeah, Irene went about it the wrong way, but there was a solid reason for it. Irene didn't want Jisoo to still be stuck in neutral for the rest of her life. Jaeha wanted her mom to be happy, and Jisoo should have that. She put in so much effort to get her career to work out, and to still be there for her daughter, always making sure that she didn't forget Jaeha. And Seulgi and Wendy didn't want Jisoo to still be moping around for bad relationships. Jisoo has been through some pretty crazy crap, and now she's out of it. At least for now.

So with that, Jisoo stood up. Taking a deep breath, she nodded yes.

"Ok," Jisoo started, "How do we do this?"  
  
Everyone's mouths dropped open in shock. Was Jisoo agreeing to this?  
  
"Th-There's an announcement we want to make," PSY replied, "Albeit dependent on your approval. If it wasn't, we'd scrap it for another time."  
  
"Forget that," Jisoo said, "Do it now. I want to know how we can make the show work."  
  
Everyone had a bit of hope in their minds. Jisoo was really doing this.

"But," Jisoo started, "Know this. I don't want Jaeha to be involved until it's absolutely certain. I first want to know the women involved. Then, if things get more serious, I'll let them meet Jaeha. Understood?"  
  
"Not a problem," Irene replied, "And don't worry. I didn't let Jaeha know. I suspect she suspected but I didn't say anything."  
  
Jisoo firmly nodded. She didn't want her daughter to be part of this crazy idea. She'll get a headache.

"Well then," Running Man said, "I guess we can announce it? I mean, we already have the submissions."  
  
Jisoo raised an eyebrow. "Submissions?" Jisoo asked, "You already planned this show?"  
  
Irene cringed, but she nodded. "When the studio was already making the show," Irene replied, "I put you as a suggestion for the contestants to vie for. They already wanted to do a lesbian themed dating show, but didn't know who to pick. I suggested you and we were already deciding on how the show would be set up."  
  
Jisoo will talk to her later, but for now, she'll let Irene and the others explain.

"So how will it go?" Jisoo asked.

With that, Running Man and Irene explained that the submissions, all who are adult aged after checking their backgrounds, were done because they didn't want to announce the star of the dating show first. They wanted to keep it secretive so that they don't do any prejudgment. That Jisoo could understand. After explaining further that there are dates to go along with winning challenges, Jisoo's family and friends will also be part of the proceedings to make sure no one is doing anything shady or has something shady hidden. Jisoo could accept that too. Most importantly, Jisoo will make the final decision based on who she wants to date more. With one caveat.

"Wait," Jisoo said rubbing her temple, "You're saying that whoever I choose, the person has to either accept or not."

At the nods of the others, Jisoo continued.

"So that means, if there are two women left, the one I choose could still decline me? And the other has to decide whether to date me or not?"  
  
"Basically that," Irene confirmed, "Although the final contestants can still talk to you. And if neither of you feel that there's anything to it, you can both decide to end it and not try to date."  
  
"Oh geez," Jisoo said, "You guys really need to clean up the final round."  
  
"We're working on it," Running Man said, "But, it's still a combination of challenges, dates, and questions. All those who move on will be determined by you, Jisoo-ssi."

Jisoo sighed. This was going to be a long several months.

"Ok then," Jisoo said, "Let's announce it."  
  
The women all clapped and hugged Jisoo, jumping around. Jisoo, as annoyed as she was, couldn't help but appreciate their efforts. PSY had his secretary set up a press conference. Ready for a crazy several months.

-September

The whole world went crazy when famed writer Kim Jisoo has decided to be the main star of a lesbian dating reality show. People were ecstatic, and her fans were definitely hoping to see her finally find true love. The guys felt left out, but of course, Jisoo's not had the best luck with men, so everyone understood that she wanted to see if dating a woman will turn out better.

The contestants were shocked and confused. They didn't expect such a world renowned writer will be the object of their affections. Hell, she was deemed undateable because of the crap that happened with her. And they knew she's a mom. That puts things into a whole new perspective. Regardless, everyone wanted to get the chance to date her. Plus, they were also going to be judged and meeting her family and friends. Starstruck, yes. But that doesn't mean they'll go easy.

The contestants arrived in Seoul. They are at the mansion where the show will begin. Irene, Seulgi, Amber, Wendy, and Jisoo were all getting ready for the start of the show. Jaeha couldn't come, because, of course, school night. Plus, Jaeha didn't know about this, but she suspected. Jisoo couldn't be mad at her. Amber's friend is taking care of the kids.

Soon, the contestants are inside the main hall, and are met with the sight of Running Man and Kang Seulgi, who caught the eye of plenty of women. Fans so to speak. The two hosts were standing before them, just at the foot of the stairs.

"Hello," Seulgi greeted, "And welcome to the Pink Mansion."  
  
"Hello," the contestants responded, "Please take care of us."  
  
"Hello, ladies," Running Man said, "And if I may, you are certainly the envy of a lot of people."  
  
The women just laughed, and Seulgi did too.

"As you know," Running Man continued, "You are vying for the affection of one Kim Jisoo."  
  
The women chattered excitedly, but Seulgi levied a silent look. That made everyone quiet down. She was definitely the mama bear of the group.

"As I was saying," Running Man said while giving Seulgi a look of appreciation, to which she accepted, "There will be a series of challenges. First, a one-on-one dating session with Jisoo-ssi, and after all of that is done, she will decide who among the 25 of you are staying. It is up to her how many can move on. And this is test of sorts because we wanted to experiment differently from other dating shows."  
  
The women all listened attentively, all wondering how Jisoo will decide who to pick. She was notorious in the sense of feeling burned before and it will be extra challenging for the women to get her to approve of any of them. Hell, none of them may make it, but that's what they'll risk.

"After that," Seulgi continued, "Those who have advanced will go on a group date with Jisoo, and after the group date, those who impress her most will go on a dinner date with her. And after that, challenges will be put up for those remaining contestants. With the dates and competitions in mind, Jisoo will again choose who to advance. But after that, Jisoo will then start involving her friends and family, and those who made it may actually face being eliminated if any of them feel that particular contestants do not come off as approved by them or they found something that they do not like."  
  
That made the women nervous again. Kang Seulgi is always a tough cookie, even if she's sweet. Wendy, while always the goofball, will definitely defend her friend, especially when it comes to Jisoo's daughter. No one messes with her, otherwise, Jisoo will go out and try to murder you. Any mother would do that if her child is at risk of being harmed by someone. And Amber Liu is the one who gave Jisoo her big break. And Jisoo is close to Amber, as she is the one who allowed her daughter to be with her in her early years. And Irene, the business half of the Kim sisters. Irene was actually born from another marriage, but that ended after her dad died. Irene's mom married Jisoo's dad, and he took her in as one of his own. Jisoo was born a couple years later, and the two were inseparable. At least until Jisoo's rebel phase occurred, after they lost their parents to tragedy. Irene was perhaps the toughest judge, because all that has happened to Jisoo, despite the fact that Jisoo fought through it, Irene will always be the sister who wants to make sure Jisoo is doing best for herself and her daughter, especially when it comes to bad relationships.

The biggest one, of course, is Jisoo's daughter, Jaeha. Born when Jisoo was no more than eighteen, a lot of men just bailed because of Jisoo having a child. The only one to do so was the guy who dragged everyone through the mud, and he only wanted to take Jisoo's money. It left her kind of bankrupt, but she still had plenty of financial income due to royalties and other things. Plus she sold her big home, and got some money, close to her asking price. But still, Jaeha is the big challenge. A lot of women wonder if they can accept that the two are a package, or are they just going to tell Jisoo that they aren't ready for such a commitment? Some are already realizing that this is their opportunity to prepare for possible parenthood if they wanted it. Others are taking a wait and see approach.

"Finally," Running Man said, "The final rounds will be based on who Jisoo has chosen to advance, based on outside input. She will take the remaining contestants out on not just dates, but also outings with her daughter. She will show them what to expect when dating her, because her daughter is the center of her universe."  
  
A lot of women just let out an 'awww', knowing that Jisoo is a good mother. Still, everyone knew that Jisoo will make her decision based on who she feels is best able to accept both her and her daughter.

"The last round," Running Man said, "Is when Jisoo chooses who she wants to keep dating. It is possible that after the end of the show, Jisoo left open the possibility that she may continue dating, say, two or three of you if she feels cannot choose. You will be dating her after the show to see if she has any feelings for any of you."  
  
That made the women excited. They could still be dating Jisoo, and the possibility that even after the show ends, she may choose one of them.

"In any case," Seulgi continued, "This is not only a chance for all of you women. It's also a chance for Jisoo to find true love. Again. I'm sure you are all aware of Jisoo's past?"  
  
The women all gave confirmation. They saw the interviews she gave but also saw the most recent one, when Jisoo said that she actually was seeing a woman in high school, but she just disappeared without warning. That truly scarred her.

Little did anyone know, that woman was amongst the contestants. And she wants to get her back.

"in any case," Seulgi continued, "You are all here to vie for my beloved wife's sister. Good luck to all of you, and to Jisoo. May everyone here and part of this show prove all of this worthwhile."  
  
The women clapped in appreciation. After a solid minute, Running Man continued.

"And now," Running Man said, "May I introduce to you, the star of this show. Kim Jisoo!"

The women clapped, and Jisoo, who was waiting in one of the upper rooms, took a breath.

"This is it," Irene said with a comforting hand on Jisoo's shoulder, "Go get 'em."  
  
Jisoo looked at her and smiled. She was glad to have a sister like Irene.

"We're with ya," Amber said.

Jisoo smiled at Amber, who always made sure she gave the advice she needed to hear.

"Don't worry about us," Wendy said, "Worry about how you're gonna choose. And make sure Jaeha doesn't see you kiss alot."  
  
Jisoo just shook her head, though she knew Wendy was always the one to bring up the mood. Jisoo took another breath.

"Thanks everyone," Jisoo said, "Let's hope for the best."  
  
"FIGHTING!" the three women shouted.

Jisoo gave cheering fists and walked out. As soon as she did, everyone took notice. Even Seulgi. Jisoo stopped at the railing, in her long light blue dress. (note: I'm thinking of the dress Gal Gadot wore when I saw a clip of the 'Wonder Woman' trailer a couple years ago). She had her dark red hair let down, and she had red lipstick on her heart shaped lips. She wore a ruby necklace, and as she walked down the stairs, everyone saw the matching blue heels.

After taking slow steps, all the women watched her with a mix of envy, lust, and awe. She truly should have been a model, or an actress. Still, Jisoo was a goddess in their eyes.

Jisoo stopped to stand in between Running Man's host and Seulgi. She said hello to both, and Seulgi gave a pat on Jisoo's shoulder.

"Already making an entrance," Seulgi whispered.

Jisoo let out a low but light laugh. It already got plenty of women. Jisoo, nervous as she was, then turned her attention towards the contestants.

"Hello," Jisoo said while bowing, "In case you didn't already know, I'm Kim Jisoo. Welcome."  
  
Everyone said 'Hello' and bowed to her. The women were already enthralled to begin with, and could sense that she was as nervous as they were. At least they know they're not the only ones.

"If you don't mind," Jisoo started, "Please, each one of you introduce yourselves, and, if you're not offended, state your ages as I'm 25 years old and a writer."

The women all chuckled, appreciating that Jisoo was willing to admit her age. At that each one did so.

"Jennie Kim, 24. Fashion Designer."  
  
"Park Chaeyoung, 23. Singer/songwriter."

"Lalisa Manoban, 23. Dancer and photographer."  
  
"Kim Yeonwoo. 23. Model, aspiring actress."  
  
"Im Nayeon. 25. Medical doctor."  
  
"Park Jihyo. 24. School teacher."  
  
"Minatozaki Sana, 24. Jewelry designer."

"Hirai Momo, 24. Dancer and dance instructor."

"Ahin, 24. Bar owner."

"Miyu Mina, 23. Police officer."

"Park Sooyoung. 23. Waitress and model."

"Kim Yerim. 21. College graduate and marketing."

"Chou Tzuyu, 21. College grad and graphics designer."

And the rest continued. Jisoo smiled at all of them.

"Pleasure," Jisoo said, "Shall we begin?"  
  
At that, everyone nodded. Running Man and Seulgi nodded.

"Ladies," Seulgi said, "Welcome to 'Pink Games'. Good luck and may fortune smile on you and your intended."

And so it begins. What craziness it will be.


	44. Jisoo's New Wife?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo is a young single mom trying to raise her two young daughters. Trying to provide for them, she works as a stripper, until she catches the eye of a woman who just wants her. And is going to do whatever she can to have her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before

At the 'Empress' exotic club, 22 year old Kim Jisoo is getting ready to go on stage. She's been there for four years due to the fact that she lost her parents while in high school, and had to drop out before she could finish the last year of it. She worked various part-time jobs, and she was living with a guy when she was 17. A year later, she got pregnant and the guy ditched her. She was forced to struggle even more, until her neighbor, an older woman named Seulgi took her under her wing.

She never really got along with Kang Seulgi, not wanting to get through even more crap when she found out that Seulgi was a stripper. Turned out, Seulgi was more than willing to help the visibly pregnant woman, understanding that Jisoo didn't want to feel alone anymore and is keeping her baby. Seulgi knew someone close to her who was a young dad, but luckily for him, he was more well off. Seulgi helped Jisoo immensely, and even had her move in to the older woman's apartment.

There, Jisoo met Seulgi's wife, Irene or Bae Joohyun. Irene had run away from her parents for trying to force her to marry a guy she didn't like, at all, and she is bisexual. Irene ran with her Seulgi, who is a woman that also left her family because they disowned her for coming out as dating Irene. The family felt disgusted for not meeting their goals of having her carry on the family name along with her older brother. He did support her, but couldn't do a thing when they disowned her. They were the typical anti-gay parents except for one thing, they could care less if someone else's family members are gay so long as it's not one of their own kids.

Irene and Seulgi were from well off families, but had to find other ways to survive. Jisoo found out their story and thought it pathetic that they had parents who just didn't want them around for not being heterosexual or marrying them off to someone they don't like. Irene's parents didn't care about her being bisexual, but wanted her to marry an even richer guy. For Jisoo, she didn't even have parents since they were killed in a freak accident, so she had no idea what it felt like.  
  
Irene told her it didn't matter, because all of them had lost their parents in one way or another. Jisoo was stunned at how caring those two were, and they became her pseudo-sisters. Irene, while working at a department store and a flower shop, was able to get Jisoo a job at the flower shop, which was owned by a kindly old couple. They adored her and provided much needed emotional support.

After nine months, Jisoo gave birth to twin girls. She named them Eunha and Eunji. She was glad that Irene and Seulgi were there for her, but she didn't want to keep relying on them. Plus, with her having no diploma, it gets harder. One day, a couple months after giving birth, she asked Seulgi about working at the club she is a stripper for, only to be a waitress or bartender. Seulgi was totally against it, not wanting to see Jisoo being lusted over by men who are going to use her as a side chick or be like her children's father who ditched them. There were arguments over it, but then Irene actually intervened, telling them that she should work there since Jisoo would have a more stable income. Seulgi was weary, because she has worked there a couple years already and earned enough money to not have to work there anymore since she was trying to be a fashion designer. Irene was trying to get her business degree.

Seulgi took Jisoo to meet her boss, Taeyeon. For the time she worked there, Seulgi found Taeyeon not too trustworthy when it came to upgrading the place, but more so with looking after her employees, especially the strippers. Taeyeon was actually unsure of having Jisoo work as a waitress or bartender due to being too young and concerned that she will leave her babies a lot due to the hours. Jisoo, however, wanted to provide for them and willing to work the lowest levels to do so. Taeyeon admired Jisoo's drive and hired her on the spot.

Taeyeon had her DJ, Wendy, be her guide. Wendy and Jisoo didn't get along at first but once Wendy met Jisoo's daughters, she couldn't help but try to spoil them. Wendy helped Jisoo understand the ins and outs of the stripper club, but more importantly, got Jisoo guidance, especially when Wendy started out as a waitress herself. After a year, Jisoo was able to become very comfortable working in the smoke-filled club, but one night, Seulgi had to get Jisoo to take the place of one of the strippers who already left.

Taeyeon and Wendy also had to convince Jisoo to do it, because Seulgi couldn't do another show after already finishing one and getting ready for a private show. Jisoo, however, was frightened. she had no dancing skills, for one, and two, she didn't consider herself pretty enough. Seulgi told her that she is gorgeous, but in the club, no one sees anyone's faces. They all wear wigs and/or masks of some kind. Taeyeon wanted the customers to have an air of mystery and understood that none of her strippers want to be easily identified for fear of any reprisal. Jisoo ended up doing it, and with a few dance moves taught by Seulgi, she went on stage wearing a bejeweled dress that showed off her figure and a mask made of gold.

And she killed it. All the patrons were enthralled and wanted her. Soon, Jisoo was in demand but she was not interested in continuing it. She didn't want anyone to recognize her, least of all her daughters' father. Thankfully, Taeyeon was willing to vouch for her, as she's a mom herself. Well, the foster mom to her niece, but same idea. Seulgi, though, told her that while she was agains the idea of having Jisoo work at the club out of concern for her feeling it's the only way to survive, Seulgi did tell Jisoo that once she and Irene have figured things out, Jisoo can work for one or both of them. Jisoo couldn't believe how much they'd stupidly wanted to still helper, and she cried over the fact that she's still too dependent. Seulgi and Irene both realized that Jisoo is still dealing with deep-seated issues of being orphaned, but understood why that was. Jisoo, however, was glad to know they were still willing to help and the two older women promised that they'll be the ones she can trust most.

Wendy, however, was jealous that she couldn't be part of their mixed up group but she already was. Wendy was also the babysitter for Jisoo when she was unable to look after them, especially when Jisoo is trying to get her diploma. Over the next couple of years, Jisoo, under the stage name of 'Opal', because like the gem of that name, it is due to her wearing various masks and outfits that showed off various colors. She became the most sought after woman at the club. Jisoo, however, swore that there would be nothing intimate, only her touching clients. That was the agreed upon condition, since Jisoo refused to give in to any man's sexual desires.

Emphasis on man.

Tonight, Jisoo is ready to go onto the stage wearing her sexy nurse outfit. She had on her mask. Her hair is a dark red, and she wore her stage outfit accordingly to represent a fiery red gemstone, ruby. She walked past Yeonwoo, a fellow stripper who Jisoo befriended.

"Go get 'em, girl," Yeonwoo encouraged.

"Thanks, hon," Jisoo said.

Jisoo went to the curtain, where Wendy was standing by.

"Full crowd tonight," Wendy said, "And I hear that there's someone who has a birthday."  
  
Jisoo sighed. She always hates it when there's a birthday or bachelor party. She hates being around drunk men, or sometimes women. Luckily, she only performs at the club, and does one-on-one shows.

"Please tell me it's at least not an old man," Jisoo groaned.

Wendy chuckled a bit. "Nope," Wendy replied, "A lot of young rich businessmen. Something about celebrating their boss' birthday."

"Oh joy," Jisoo blandly said.

Wendy chuckled and patted Jisoo's arm.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Taeyeon's voice was heard, "The one you have all been waiting for! The Crown Jewel of 'Empress Rule'! OPAL!"

Loud cheers and clapping was heard. Wendy turned to her.

"Showtime!" Wendy said, "Good luck."  
  
Wendy ran off to go to her position as the DJ. Jisoo saw the curtain part to show Taeyeon. Her blond hair a bit frazzled due to the business of tonight.

"Lights down," Taeyeon said as she walked towards Jisoo, "Knock em dead, kid."  
  
Jisoo nodded and walked out to the dark, barely lit stage. Silence was heard as she took her position by the curtain.

"Folks," Wendy's voice was heard, "Here she is! OPAL!"  
  
Cheers rang out, and the spotlight was put on Jisoo, aka Opal, wearing a light brown trench coat, boots, and a hat. Soon, Beyonce's 'Partition' rang out. The crowd got wild as Jisoo turned to the crowd and crouched down in a sensual manner. The people went wild. Even women cheered. Soon, Jisoo took off her trench coat to reveal her red corset and red laced leggings. It got people's blood running. Jisoo dancing on the floor, by the pole, and then revealing her bra and panties after a good solid five minutes. It felt like an hour when people follow her movements. She then took everything off, and people threw bills at her, cheering in appreciation. By the time the song ended, Jisoo picked up her trench coat, teasingly almost entirely covered herself up, and walked to the curtain. She gave one last sensual look under her mask and blew a kiss to the crowd. Getting the audience wild again. She then walked into the back and the stage went dark, and the song ended.

People were cheering excitedly. As that was going on, a few staffers were collecting the money thrown onto the stage. Jisoo, wearing her trench coat, was greeted by the applause of her fellow strippers. They all looked up to her, even though Jisoo knew it wasn't forever. She always thought of her daughters, wishing for a better life for them, and promising to do so one day.

"Nice going," one of the women said.

"Another one for Opal," said another.

Jisoo thanked them and the male bouncers also were appreciative, mainly because they get raises thanks to her shows. Jisoo went to her private room, shared by Wendy because she trusted her. As she went in, she was greeted by Irene and Seulgi.

"Irene?" Jisoo asked in shock, "Seulgi unnie?"

"Don't unnie me," Seulgi angrily said.

Jisoo was confused. What was Seulgi angry about?  
  
"You didn't tell us you were playing that song," Seulgi pouted, "That's the one that got me Irene."  
  
Irene playfully shoved her wife. Irene had trouble accepting in the beginning accepting that her little sister was becoming a stripper after her first show, but Irene knew that Jisoo wanted to provide more money for her children and not keep on relying on her and Seulgi. Thankfully, things got better, but Jisoo still didn't know what to do.

"Oh whew," Jisoo said in relief, "I thought you were-"  
  
"And," Seulgi interrupted, "Mad that you forgot to go wedding shopping with me."

Jisoo cringed. She totally forgot to go with Seulgi to do that. Yes, Irene and Seulgi are getting married again.

"I thought I told you I had just finished my last high school courses?" Jisoo asked.

Seulgi sighed. "Oh course," Seulgi replied, "But you forgot I wanted you to shop with me today. I haven't seen my nieces in a while."  
  
"Hey!" Irene exclaimed, "They're mine too."  
  
Jisoo smiled, but had a sad thought. Jisoo's daughters were being baby sat by young college girl, Chou Tzuyu. Irene, Seulgi, and Jisoo were not going to tell anyone about the latter two's stripper life, unless they have to. Wendy also kept quiet. Thankfully, things are better financially.

"So," Jisoo said, "How's the fashion designing going, Seulgi?"  
  
"Still slow," Seulgi said, "But I promise you. Once it gets off the ground, you'll be the first I hire!"  
  
Jisoo smiled. She'll never be able to repay Kang Seulgi for her random act of kindness.

"At least I'm able to provide more money for you, Seulgi," Irene said, "I'm still working off my butt as a financial advisor."  
  
"You're making more money than Jisoo and I have as strippers combined," Seulgi said, "But yeah, Jisoo, if you're going to have your diploma soon-"  
  
"You know I'm still trying to save money for my daughters," Jisoo interrupted, "And I'm sick of having to keep relying on you financially. I have to do this on my own now. You two should have a home of your own. Kids. Luxury."  
  
"Oh, shush," Irene said as she hugged Jisoo, "You're still part of our family. So don't worry."  
  
Jisoo, still naked under the trench coat, awkwardly hugged Irene. After a moment, a knock was heard on the door.

"Yes?" Jisoo said.

The door opened to reveal Yeonwoo. "Sorry, Opal," Yeonwoo said, "But you have a private show coming up. A one-on-one with a client."  
  
"Damn," Jisoo hissed.

Irene let go of the woman. "Don't mind us," Irene teasingly said, "We've seen you naked plenty of times."  
  
Jisoo playfully shoved her, while Irene laughed and Seulgi shook her head.

"Lucky bitches," Yeonwoo said.

Jisoo just waved it off and put on her next get up. She wore a full bodied red lingerie set, and put on garters and red silk stockings.

"All red tonight?" Seulgi asked, "Oof, the poor guy."

"Who's the client, Yeonwoo?" Jisoo asked, ignoring Seulgi.

"One of the bachelor party attendants," Yeonwoo replied.

"Fuck," Jisoo let out, "I've got to worry if I'm going to be called the other woman if the guy has a girlfriend or wife."  
  
"No you won't," Seulgi said, "It's the idiot's fault for thinking with his dick. Besides, it might be an actual pussy. I've had to perform for a woman before."  
  
Jisoo stopped to think. It was true that Seulgi did private shows for female clients, but once in awhile. Jisoo rarely did so, mainly performing for women clients who are having a night out. She quickly pushed out the thought. She doubted it was a woman.

"I know she did for me," Irene dreamily said, "The way she moved her body."  
  
"Ok, stop!" Jisoo interrupted, "Don't need the details. Got to go."  
  
"Later," Irene and Seulgi said.

Jisoo walked out of the room to follow Yeonwoo, who lead her to the VIP room. There were a couple bounces, two tall men. They nodded towards Jisoo, who also nodded back. They opened the door for Jisoo.

"Wait!" a voice called out.

Jisoo and Yeonwoo turned towards the source and saw Taeyeon walking towards them, carrying a medium sized velvet box of some kind.

"Your special guest tonight," Taeyeon said, "Wanted to keep the identity secret. You'll meet the person in there. Also..."

Taeyeon provided the box to Jisoo. She took it and opened it up. She gasped. Yeonwoo's eyes bulged out. There was a necklace filled with rubies, 10 of them, with the five largest on the front end.

"Whoa!" Yeonwoo said, "This dude's loaded! Diamonds, no. But damn, those rubies!"

"I checked them myself," Taeyeon said, "No way they could be faked. Either they're really good forgeries or the client's the real deal. Anyway, put it on."  
  
Yeonwoo held the box while Jisoo took the necklace. She looked at the mirror in the hallway, and Yeonwoo helped put on the clasp. The necklace definitely looked beautiful, but Jisoo never received any sort of items like this. In fact none at all. Who was this person?

"Time to go," Jisoo said as she turned towards everyone.

Jisoo walked to the VIP room, and once she went inside, the lights were turned on. The door closed and Jisoo took in the surroundings. It was all marble floor. The couch made of fine material. The walls were patterned like diamonds. Jisoo also saw the mini bar. The room was fairly spacious, and she walked towards the semicircle couch. She saw a person sitting with the back towards her. It was a short hair cut, styled like a bob of some kind. The person looked thin, probably a guy.

As Jisoo walked towards her, her heels clicked on the floor. The person turned a bit, definitely made aware Jisoo was present. Jisoo definitely could tell it was a person around her age, but confused as to why the person was not fully turned around. Jisoo stopped.

"Hello, sir," Jisoo said as she bowed, careful to remember her mask, "I-"  
  
"First off," a slightly deep voice said, "Don't try to act coy standing behind me. I'd much rather prefer you walking to go in front of me."  
  
Jisoo didn't know why, but she felt a shiver down her spine. For some reason, this person radiated power. And that made Jisoo scared of the fact that it might be a person who may try to harm her. And the person could get away with it, yet why come here?

"Second," the person said while standing up, "I'd much rather see your beautiful face."

The stranger turned around, and what Jisoo saw stunned her. A heart-shaped face, with soft looking cheeks. Full lips. Short brown hair. Dark brown eyes. The person is as tall as her. Yet, the person appears to have an athletic body showed off by the black suit she was wearing. A black tie was also being worn by the person. With a pair of black shoes. This person was not what Jisoo expected.

"Y-you...," Jisoo started.

"Surprised to see me?" the person asked with a smirk, "Not what you were expecting, huh? A woman?"

Jisoo had to admit, she really thought the client was a guy. Yet, this woman was attractive in her own way. And she actually was admiring it.

"Come," the woman said as she offered a seat, "Sit with me. Drink?"  
  
Jisoo just went to sit as she was told. This was not supposed to happen. The woman let Jisoo move in first, not hiding the fact that she was admiring her body. Jisoo usually got those stares, yet she couldn't help but try to resist those dark orbs staring at her. Like she was something to watch.

As Jisoo sat, so did the woman. The woman first got herself comfortable, then turned to look at Jisoo, who had a confused look under her mask.

"You must be wondering what am I doing here," the woman said. Jisoo nodded.

"i'm actually part of the bachelor party," the woman replied, "I'm the only straight up queer in the group. It's actually one of the department presidents getting married. He's about to get married to one of my best friends. I'm basically the designated driver. You probably noticed the chauffeur look."  
  
Jisoo took in the sight, and had to admit, the woman looked rather dashing. Yet, how did she get into the VIP room? And did she-?

"I am actually," the woman said, "Rather well off. I just don't usually show off my wealth in places like this, or anywhere, for that matter. Because of possible thieves and all that, you know?"  
  
Jisoo silently nodded. She just kept looking at the woman, not able to say a word. What was she doing here?  
  
"I hav to admit," the woman said, "You disappointed me during your show."  
  
Jisoo was shaken out of her thoughts. "Wha-"  
  
"You should have done another Beyonce song," the woman said, "That 'Partition' should have been saved in private. Especially where we are now."

That made Jisoo focus again.

"Ma'am," Jisoo started.

"Ma'am?" the woman said with an arched eyebrow, "I'm not _that_ old, am I? I'm not Queen Elizabeth the II."

"Look," Jisoo started, "You know the rules 'Empress' Rule', correct?"

"The no touching rule," the woman replied, "Shame but I get it. And don't worry, I'm not gonna force anything on you. I just want your body for myself to see. And I know the private shows are mainly just get togethers for clients. Especially when it comes to your body. Yet..."

The woman trailed off as she absentmindedly traced her finger in the air, as if to draw an outline of Jisoo's body. It made Jisoo shiver. Something about this woman was off, not in a bad way, but just something about her presence is overwhelming her.

"The Crown Jewel," the woman said, "Opal."

"You know who I am," Jisoo huskily said, "Yet I don't know yours."  
  
"I thought people in your business make it a habit to not know clients' names?" the woman teasingly said.

Jisoo felt challenged, and she wasn't going to back down.

"You know," Jisoo said, "You may be fooling me with your driver act, but you don't scare me."  
  
The woman raised her eyebrow again. "Oh, really?" the woman challenged back, "Do pray tell."  
  
The woman then traced the ruby necklace Jisoo was wearing. Jisoo felt her hairs stand on the back of her neck. In fact, all over her body. Who or what was she?

"Champagne?" Jisoo asked.

"I've already gotten rum and coke," the woman said, "Please."  
  
Jisoo saw the woman grab the two glasses of the drink on the table. Jisoo noticed them, but thought of a different drink in mind. Still, Jisoo knew that the client was playing games of some kind. She just didn't know.

"Cheers," the woman said.

"Cheers," Jisoo greeted back.

After clinking glasses, Jisoo and the woman took sips of the alcohol. After a moments of silence, and another sip, Jisoo set the glass down.

"So," Jisoo said, "I can't help but wonder. What draws you here, besides being your friend's bachelor party oversight?"  
  
The woman let out a light chuckle. Jisoo couldn't help but be intrigued by the woman's mannerisms. The way she laughed made Jisoo feel more attracted. Jisoo never gave much thought of who she'd fall for, but honestly, she didn't care about someone's gender.

"You may not notice," the woman said, "But I've seen you plenty of times here."  
  
Jisoo was now raising her eyebrow, intrigued by the statement. "Oh?"  
  
"Oh yes," the woman said as she placed the glass on the table. She then dangerously, slowly, moved closer to the masked woman's face. Jisoo was about to say something until the woman spoke.

"You're not the only one hiding in plain sight," the woman whispered, "Kim Jisoo."  
  
Jisoo felt her blood run cold. Did this stranger know who she was? No, it can't be. Did she hear it wrong.

"I-I," Jisoo started.

"Don't worry," the woman said, "It's our little secret. No one needs to know about us."  
  
Jisoo immediately backed away. She got up from the lounge chair and looked at the woman, who had a determined look in her eyes.

"L-Look," Jisoo stuttered, "I don't know who you are, b-but you've got the wrong person."

The woman knew that she had Jisoo confused, and she stood up. She walked towards Jisoo, who was quickly looking for a signal to use to get this stranger out of here. Who was she?

"I know exactly who I've got," the woman determinedly said, "And who I want."

Jisoo backed up, but she hit a wall. She was gasping for breath. What was she going to do?!

The stranger soon stopped in front of her, placed her hands on the wall to put next to Jisoo's head. Jisoo was breathing heavily. She felt like her mask was falling off. The woman then leaned in again.

"You're too fucking beautiful," the woman whispered on Jisoo's mouth, "To be here. Anywhere, for that matter. I've always seen you from afar. In here. Out there. You're too damn gorgeous for me, and yet, I can't help but want you."

Jisoo was feeling anxious, not knowing what was going on. How did this woman know who she is?

"I-I-," Jisoo started.

"Don't keep denying it," the woman said, "You have no idea how much I've looked for you. Since the day I first saw you. You are too damn gorgeous to hide. People would fight over you, but I will be the one to someday declare you mine."

Jisoo was unsure of what to do next. She never expected someone to know anything about her. Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. Jisoo snapped out of it and looked at the stranger, who backed up.

"Yes?" the stranger said.

"Ms. Opal?" a man's voice asked, "Time's up. Your client has to go."  
  
Jisoo felt relieved, but then saw the stoic look of the woman who seemed to know more about her than she does about herself.

"That was fast," the woman said, "Let's meet up again."

"I think you should leave," Jisoo quickly countered, "now. I don't want to see you again. I'll tell my boss."  
  
The woman chuckled. Jisoo was now very confused.  
  
"Already?" the woman mockingly asked, "I just met you."  
  
"Yes," Jisoo said, "And you are implying that I'm someone you know. Who the hell sent you to pull this stunt?"  
  
The woman laughed. That hearty laugh that Jisoo was suddenly weak for. The woman then looked at Jisoo with a smile.

"You think I'm working for someone to do this?" the woman asked, "Think again. It's all me. As I've always wondered how in the world I didn't notice you before, Jisoo."  
  
"Get out, Jisoo firmly stated, "And don't show your face here again."  
  
The woman backed up, with the same smirk.

"Don't worry," the woman said, "You won't be seeing me here again."  
  
"Good," jisoo started.

"Not that you'd recognize me," the woman said, "I already said you're not the only one hiding in plain sight. You just don't realize you've me me already."  
  
At that, the woman turned around, taking up her jacket. Jisoo just stood in silent shock. Who was this woman.

"Keep the necklace," the woman said, "It's much too beautiful for anyone else. Except you."  
  
The woman walked out of the VIP room, leaving a very confused Jisoo behind. Jisoo couldn't help but wonder who was this woman. How did she know who she was? Jisoo took great care to disguise herself well enough to avoid being recognized. Yet this woman said she's been at the club before, but implied that she was not recognizable. Did her daughters' father send her? No way, it's unlikely, especially when this woman seemed to be able to afford expensive jewelry. Or maybe she's paid by someone? Jisoo didn't know.

"Unnie?" a voice called out.

Jisoo was startled when she heard that voice. She looked up to see Yeonwoo, who had a concerned look.

"Everything alright?" Yeonwoo asked.

Jisoo shook her head to regain her composure.

"U-Um," Jisoo said, "y-yeah."  
  
"What happened?" Yeonwoo asked in confusion, "Don't tell me something bad happened?"  
  
"I'm not too sure," Jisoo replied, "I got to go now. Come on."  
  
With that, the two left to go to her personal room. Jisoo met with Seulgi, Irene, and Wendy, who were waiting as it was near closing time.

"Hey-," Wendy started, "What's up with you? You look rattled, even with the mask?"

The other two women noticed, and Jisoo took off her mask, breathing a bit heavily. Irene walked towards her.

"Jisoo?" Irene asked, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"  
  
"I-I'll tell you later," Jisoo replied quickly, "Right now, I'm just confused. Let's go home."  
  
Jisoo didn't leave much argument and the three women got everything to go. Yeonwoo walked out with them to the secret back door, so that no one will try to approach them up front. There was a special area for employees to get out. The club was closing anyway, and Jisoo was allowed to leave earlier than everyone else. After getting into normal clothes, Jisoo said good-bye to everyone and the rest of the workers were getting ready to close the club.

Yeonwoo left after getting picked up by her sister, Jennie. After leaving, Jisoo, Wendy, Irene, and Seulgi got into Irene's car. With the married couple up front, and the other two in the back, the car went off.

"What happened, Soo?" Seulgi asked, "Did that client do something?"  
  
Jisoo was silent, and Wendy looked at her with concern. She never saw her look thrown off as she does now. Jisoo, however, just shook her head.

"Nothing seriously harmful," Jisoo said, "Just confused."  
  
"Huh?" Wendy asked.

"Tell us tomorrow," Irene said, "It's the weekend, and I want us to get some good night sleep."  
  
"I just want to see my angels," Jisoo said.

Wendy patted Jisoo's shoulder, and the latter smiled at her in appreciation. As the car was being driven off, Jisoo couldn't help but wonder. Who was this woman? And how did she know who she was?

Meanwhile, the same woman was driving back a very drunk man. The car was parked in the driveway of a small, well made house, and the woman got her passenger out of the car, and effortlessly carrying him by slinging his arm around her shoulders. She got him to the front door, which at that moment, it open to reveal a petite Korean woman with short brown hair.

"Hey Jihyo," the woman said.

"Don't tell me my fiancé's passed out drunk," the woman, Jihyo, said as she stood aside.

The mystery woman carried him to the couch, where he was now sleeping soundly. He'll have a very big hangover in the morning, that's for sure.

"Don't worry," the woman said, "He kept talking about how he'll have you forever, Jihyo. He couldn't stop saying that even in a club full of naked dancing women."  
  
Jihyo just chuckled. She was glad she has a friend like her around.

"How about you?" Jihyo asked, "Did you have fun?"  
  
At that, the woman gave a small smile. "Not really," she replied.

"Really?" Jihyo asked in surprise, "You always like to find a woman to bed. Granted, strip clubs don't allow it. But what's with you lately?"  
  
The woman just stood silently. She had her reasons, but hasn't been ready to say yet.

"I'll tell you in the morning," the woman said, "I got to go. Night, Jihyo."  
  
"Night, Jyungyeon," Jihyou said as she hugged her, "See you later."  
  
"Definitely," Jyungyeon said.

With that, Jyugnyeon walked out and closed the door, to let her friend take care of her drunk fiancee. Jyungyeon got to the car, and as she started it, she took a moment to think of her encounter with Opal, real name, Jisoo.

She finally found her. The woman who's haunted her dreams. Now, the question is, how can she get Jisoo to believe that she was the one? How does she get Jisoo to be part of her life? And what will Jyungyeon do to not bed her for the fun of it like she had before?

Those were questions as she pondered. Shortly after, she pulled the car out of the driveway, cautiously, and drove off. As she drove home, one thing was on her mind.

'Kim Jisoo," Jyungyeon thought, 'you have no idea the effect you have on me. And the fact you didn't recognize me? You are special. You just don't know it yet. And I'm going to show you that when I have you for the rest of my life.'


	45. Jisoo's New Wife? II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo's life is as normal as can be after the really weird encounter she had with a customer at the club. A month later, she gets an unexpected visit from the same person, who is both her savior and blight.

A month has passed since that night. Jisoo told Irene and Seulgi nothing about the woman, as they were all tired. Since then, Jisoo has not gotten any more visits from that woman. Along with Seulgi, she has taken her daughters, Eunji and Eunha, home from their last day of school. They are now four, and they are very bright for their ages.

"Ready for summer, girls?" Jisoo said from the passenger seat.

"Yeah!" the two yelled.

Seulgi, working as a seamstress, is able to set up her own hours and helps Wendy with her music. Seulgi hasn't become a fashion designer yet, but in her mind, she is at least on the way. Seulgi always loved babysitting the two, as they are her nieces. And someday, she hopes to give them playmates.

"Well," Seulgi said, "Too bad."  
  
"What?" Eunji asked.

"Why?" Eunha asked.

Seulgi gave a side eye to Jisoo, who knew that she is up to playing tricks again. Jisoo never understood why Seulgi likes to do this, but she does.

"Because," Seulgi said, "We...are...going...to...,"

Seulgi deliberately left the sentence hanging to add onto the suspense. The twins were pleading for Seulgi to answer.

"Busan!" Seulgi shouted.

Jisoo looked at Seulgi like that was a let down. And her daughters felt the same.

"Huh?" the twins asked in unison.

"That's right," Seulgi said, "We are going to take all of you to see Granny and Grandpa Kang."  
  
"Yay!" the twins shouted.

Jisoo only could smile. The Kangs were honest people, who didn't care what the person was. That's why they didn't judge Jisoo for being a stripper, or their own daughter, Seulgi. And they knew about Irene being her girlfriend, which did surprise them because Irene is from a well-off family. Or was. And they wholeheartedly accepted her. And gave their blessing, even though they didn't need to give to Irene when she asked, as they already knew she loved Seulgi. And the grandparents were always willing to help when needed, even though they work the land as apple orchard owners. The Kangs weren't rich but they loved their daughter and her wife.

"All summer?" Eunha asked.

"Just for a month," Seulgi replied.

"Yes!" Eunji cheered.

Jisoo, however, was concerned. She still hasn't gotten a better paying job, and she doesn't want to work at 'Empress' Rule' forever.

"Seulgi," Jisoo said.

"Don't worry, Jisoo," Seulgi replied, "I'm still good with Taeyeon. She's going to give you the month off. You've been working your ass off, literally, for the past few years. The only time we go to really go on a vacation was for your 21st birthday, when we went to Vegas."  
  
"We went there last summer," Jisoo deadpanned, "And it was because Irene got a raise and promotion."

"True," Seulgi proudly stated She then looked at the rearview mirror, seeing the girls looking outside the windows and just playing.

"By the way," Seulgi continued, "I still don't know what happened to you at the Caesar Hotel. You just disappeared, and we were freaked."  
  
Jisoo cringed. Yes, last year Jisoo, Irene and Seulgi all flew out to Las Vegas during the summer. The twins were with the Kangs and Parks. The latter, who own the flower shop Jisoo still works at, have a college aged daughter, Joy, who gladly took them under her care. Wendy helped her, and the two got closer. Joy knew about them, by accident, as she saw Wendy at the club she Dj's, and saw her talking to Jisoo, without her mask. Joy was stunned, and didn't say anything for a week. When Joy confronted her parents about it, they told her they already knew and explained that they cannot judge her after all that's happened to her. Joy was confused, but when she talked to Jisoo and Wendy, she found out about the twins and the circumstances of Jisoo's life before this. Joy apologized for saying and thinking badly of her, but Jisoo didn't care. She's gotten worse, and didn't think Joy was being evil about it. From then on, Joy was a part of the group.

Anyway, Jisoo couldn't help but soak her head. She turned her head towards her daughters, seeing them now a bit tired. Jisoo looked back to Seulgi, whose eyes were still on the road.

"That," Jisoo said, "I still don't know. I was worried that I was kidnapped, and worse. Thankfully, I woke up fully clothed, in some fancy hotel room, and a note was left for me. It said 'I'm sorry for leaving you. But I made sure to call the hotel you were staying at and let those with you know where you are. You'll get picked up. Keep the ring.' And that was that."

Jisoo unconsciously looked at the ring she has been wearing today. It was an amethyst ring. Oddly, it's on her ring finger, and she was worried she slept with a married man. Or woman, but Jisoo didn't think she was interested in women. Anyway, she checked the hotel she was at, and the front desk told her that the person wished to keep the identify secret. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, so goes the saying. Jisoo was fine with that, but she couldn't help but always wonder who it was.

"Besides," Jisoo said, "it didn't mean anything. I'm just glad nothing happened. I was still clothed and there was no signs of sex. Thank goodness nothing horrible happened."  
  
"Lucky in more ways than one," Seulgi said, "First the ring, and gifted to you by a classy person, even though the person just left you. By the way, you seem to get a lot of jewelry since that day. Random times while at the club."  
  
Jisoo sighed. She has usually gotten random gifts of jewelry for the past year, which Jisoo was told were from admirers. Jisoo just accepted it as such. She was in no way interested in relationships. Besides, the jewelry is only gifted every so often. The only time she got one in person was last month. And that one really weirded her out.

"Well," Jisoo sighed out, "At least nothing bad happened that time. Maybe it'll be calmer at Busan."  
  
"For sure," Seulgi said.

The two went into a comfortable silence as the car was driven to a traffic light. The light turned red, and Seulgi braked. As they were waiting for the green light, Jisoo's phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?" Jisoo asked.

"Yah, Kim Jisoo," a woman's voice was heard, "Where you at? I need to see the twins!"  
  
"Hold your horses," Jisoo laughed out, "We're on the way. Take it easy, Park Sooyoung."  
  
"Hmph," the woman replied, "I can't help it. Things are boring at the shop."  
  
"You just want an excuse to scold them for breaking things," Jisoo blurted, "When you are the one who doesn't want to clean up ruined flowers, Joy."  
  
Joy let out an indignant gasp. "How dare you?" Joy asked, "I would never."  
  
"We're almost there," Jisoo said, "In about ten minutes."  
  
The light turned green, and the car drove off.

"Ok," Joy said, "Later."  
  
"Later," Jisoo said.

After the call ended, it took about fifteen minutes to get to the flower shop because of congestion. Finally, the car reached the parking area by the shop, and they all got out.

"Come on girls," Jisoo said as she held the twins' hands, "Let's get to your grandparents at the flower shop."

The four walked to the shop's back door and walked through it. They were greeted by a woman, taller than Seulgi and Jisoo, with short shoulder-length hair that is jet black. She wore an apron over a pair of jeans and a short sleeve shirt. She was checking on flowers when she saw them.

"Aha," the woman said, "There are my two favorite people."  
  
"Why thank you, Joy," Seulgi said.

"Not you," Joy said as she walked over, "The twins."  
  
Immediately, the twins were let go by their mom and they ran to the taller woman, Joy. She crouched down and immediately hugged the two.

"Ah," Joy said, "You two are definitely getting bigger."

"We missed you, Aunt Joy," Eunha said.

"Where's Aunt Wendy?" Eunji asked.

Joy stood up as she held up the two girls. "Unfortunately," Joy said, "She's out with Irene. They're doing shopping. I hear you two are going with your eomma, and your Aunt Irene and Aunt Seulgi to Busan."  
  
"Yeah!" the twins cheered.  
  
"We'll go on Monday," Jisoo confirmed, "Just got to give the girls a bit of the weekend."  
  
"Smart," Joy said, "Better to do it when it's not as busy as the weekend. Come on, mom and dad want to see you too."  
  
With that, the now five person group went to the front of the store, where they saw Joy's parents working. They were glad to see Jisoo's daughters, but when Jisoo approached the counter, she was met with the sight of a person she didn't expect to see again.

The same woman who knew her identity last month at 'Empress' Rule'.

Sure, the woman now has light blonde hair. But the woman still wore the same kind of suit she wore that night, with a hat being placed in between her left arm. Not to mention, she was looking at some flowers. Jisoo didn't want to risk seeing her again. Especially when she could blurt out that she works as a stripper. Luckily, there wasn't a whole lot of people. Just a boyfriend/girlfriend pair and a homosexual one looking around the store. Still, Jisoo didn't want to broadcast it. She wanted to tell her kids when they got older so they can understand all that she did to provide for them.

"Jisoo?" Seulgi asked as she notice the silence from her.

Jisoo didn't say anything, but she did turn around, getting close to Joy and hiding behind her as her daughters were clinging onto the younger woman's parents.

"Yah?" Seulgi asked as she approached Jisoo, "What's with you?"  
  
"Is she there?" Jisoo suddenly blurted out.

"Huh?" Seulgi asked.

"The blonde woman with the dark suit," Jisoo whispered out, "Where is she?"  
  
Seulgi took a quick scan of the store, and saw the woman that Jisoo was asking about. The woman is about Jisoo's height, but when she noticed the uniform, Seulgi was now confused. She quickly turned to Joy.

"Joy," Seulgi whispered, "Can you watch the kids, real quick?"  
  
"Huh?" Joy asked.

"Emergency girl talk," Seulgi said, "Can you handle watching the twins?"  
  
"Umm," Joy said, "Sure. Tzuyu's already taking care of them. Jisoo's not working today anyway."

Seulgi looked at the tall Taiwanese woman, who was showing flowers to the twins and helping them plant flowers. Seulgi looked back to Joy and nodded.

"Thanks," Seulgi said.

Quickly, Seulgi went to Jisoo and pulled her to the back. They got into the supply closet and Seulgi closed it upon entering. She turned to Seulgi with her fists on her hips.

"Ok," Seulgi said, "Spill. What was that about?"  
  
Jisoo was putting her hands on her face, feeling like a migraine was coming up. She put them down, and took a couple of deep breaths. Seugli's face softened upon seeing Jisoo's frustrated state.

"Y-Yah," Seulgi said, "What's going on?"  
  
"You saw that woman right?" Jisoo asked.

Seulgi thought of the tomboy looking woman wearing the chauffeur looking suit.

"Yeah?" Seulgi questioned, "What about her? What's got you freaking out?"  
  
"She's the woman who I saw last month!" Jisoo exclaimed.

"Huh?" Seulgi asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"She's the client I ha a private meeting at the club last month!" Jisoo replied. 

"What?!" Seulgi asked in shock. Jisoo nodded in confirmation.

"She was part of that bachelor party," Jisoo whispered shouted.

Seulgi remembered seeing Jisoo at the club last month and recalled her being called to be part of a private meeting with a client. But the fact it was a woman definitely surprised Seulgi. Then she remembered something.

"Wait," Seulgi said, "Before you freak out further, didn't you wear your mask?"  
  
"That's the thing," Jisoo snapped, "She said my name."  
  
"Opal?" Seulgi asked in confusion.

"No!" Jisoo whispered, "My _real_ name. She knew I was Kim Jisoo."  
  
Slowly, Seulgi's eyes widened in shock. And the hairs on the back of her neck rose up. That was not what she expected.

"W-Wait," Seulgi stuttered out, "H-How?"

"I don't know!" Jisoo replied, "I was just stunned! There's no way she'd recognize me with the mask on! And I have never-I repeat, never!- met that woman in my whole life!"  
  
"Do did you get a name?" Seulgi asked. Jisoo shook her head no.

"She was called out," Jisoo replied, "But honestly, she said she gave me that ruby necklace. If she's a chauffeur, there's no way she'd be able to afford it. And how did she know who I was?"  
  
Seulgi immediately pulled Jisoo into a hug, knowing that she was freaking out.

"Shhh," Seulgi whispered, "It's going to be ok. Don't worry. I'll be there. IF she's still here, and approaches you, I'll cover for you. Ok?"  
  
Jisoo nodded against Seulgi's chest. After a moment, the two ended the hug, and went to go back to the others.

"Ready?" Seulgi asked.

"Ok," Jisoo replied, "let's go."  
  
The two gathered themselves and then walked out of the supply closet. What they saw was a surprising sight.

While Jisoo and Seulgi were talking in the supply closet, Jeungyeon was checking her phone. She saw a text.

"_You better know what the hell you're doing!" yeon1 wrote  
  
"Don't worry." yeon2 replied. "I got this."  
  
"She's going to get super pissed!" yeon1 sent. "Why couldn't you have just, oh, I don't know, fucking meet her face2face!?!?"_

_"Like she'll believe me?" yeon2 replied. "Got to go. I'll see you later."_   
  
_"WE still r going to talk!" yeon1 texted._

Jeungyeon put her phone away and as she turned, she saw two toddler twin girls giggling with a couple of store employees. The twins were sitting in chairs while the adults were kneeling in front of them. The taller Taiwanese woman was playing patty cake with one of the twins, and the Korean woman was doing the same with the other. Jeungyeon is the only customer left as she watched the cute scene. She was thinking that the twins are the children of one of the women, though they must have had them as teenagers. It's unfortunate that one of them had them young, but at least they're being provided for. Jeungyeon's heart got soft and she was about to approach them, when she heard one of the girls talk.

"Aunt Joy," one of the twins asked, "Do you think mommy's sad?"  
  
"Huh?" the Korean asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"She's always lonely," the other twin replied, "Even with Aunt Irene and Aunt Seugli."  
  
The Taiwanese looked at the Korean in confusion, and the Korean, Jeungyeon realized as Joy, shook her head no. The Taiwanese didn't say anything and let her talk.

"Why do you say that?" Joy asked, "She's got you girls. You're the best things in her life and she's got plenty of friends."

"But," one of the twins said, "She's always crying. We always hear her crying. She keeps wondering if someone will love her."  
  
That broke Jeungyeon's heart. And the Taiwanese woman was ready to cry. Joy immediately pulled the twins into a hug.

"Don't think that way, Eunha," Joy said, "I'm sure your mama is doing her best. She hopes to one day give you two what she didn't have. I'm sure she'll tell you plenty more as you get older."

"Is it because she never told us about her mommy and daddy?" the other twin asked.

"Eunji?" Joy asked.

"She never told us anything about them," Eunha replied, "Other than showing us pictures. She only told us they're in a different place."  
  
"And we never got to meet them," Eunji added, "Eomma wishes that they were with her so that they can meet us. And she does not want to tell us about our daddy because he just chose to leave us."

The Taiwanese woman was startled, and Joy immediately looked at her, shaking her head no. The woman was tearing up and Joy looked at the two with sad eyes.

"All I know about that," Joy said, "Is that he chose to leave you three. And I don't know why. I don't think anyone knows. But your mom and aunties are here, ok?"  
  
The twins nodded and Joy quickly hugged the two. Jeungyeon was watching the scene with a heavy heart. She couldn't believe that anyone would leave these cuties alone with their mom, which seems to be neither of the two with the way those kids talked. And really bright ones.  
  
What Jeungyeon didn't know was that Joy already knew about Jisoo's parents dying unexpectedly. And she didn't know these kids were Jisoo's.

Jeungyeon managed to pick out a bouquet of daisies and brought it over to the counter. The Taiwanese woman noticed and immediately got to work. Jeungyeon saw the name tag say 'Tzuyu'.

"Hello," Tzuyu said, though her eyes were tearing up a bit, "Is that all?"  
  
"Yes," Jeungyeon replied, "And forgive me, I couldn't help but hear you all talking."

Jeungyeon looked at the twins sitting by the counter, and Joy putting her arms around the twins. Jeungyeon quickly raised her hands in surrender.

"I don't mean any harm," Jeungyeon said, "It's just I can't believe these girls and their mommy went though too many sad moments. Who'd' leave these cuties behind?"  
  
The twins just gave off toothy smiles and giggled. Joy, as calm as she looked outside, was feeling a bit wary of the stranger. She had a strange feeling that this woman, wearing a dark suit that looked like she was on guard duty, was more than she appeared to be. Still, she didn't want to freak out the twins.

Jeungyeon then looked at Tzuyu.

"How much?" Jeungyeon asked.

"Oh," Tzuyu replied, "It's 6 won."  
  
Jeungyeon immediately fished out two bills from her wallet.

"Here they are," Jeungyeon said.

Tzuyu quickly looked and saw that there was a five won bill and a one won bill. And the woman didn't even look.

"A-Alright," Tzuyu said as she rang the cash register, "Thank you. And here's your-"  
  
"Recycle the receipt," Jeungyeon interrupted, "And-"  
  
Jeungyeon took out two daisies. She knelt down in front of the twins, and had a daisy in each of her hands.  
  
"Here," Jeungyeon said, "One for each of you cuties. To give you girls something to look forward to. Ugly is pretty and pretty is ugly. But these represent something nice in all of us. Here."  
  
The twins looked at the flowers and looked up Joy. While Jisoo wasn't present, Joy didn't think it was bad and she nodded.

Jeungyeon provided the flowers, and the twins each picked on.

"Thank you," the twins said.

"Anytime," Jeungyeon said.

Jeungyeon stood up and took the bouquet of daisies.

"Have a nice day," Tzuyu said.  
  
"Thank you," Jeungyeon said, "And the same to all of you."  
  
"Bye!" the twins cheered.

Jeungyeon gave a quick wave to the twins and walked out of the store. After the bell stopped ringing, and the door closed, Jisoo and Seulgi walked to the counter.

"What happened?" Jisoo asked.

"Eomma!" the twins cheered.

"Look," Eunha said, "Pretty."  
  
"Ye-Yeah," Jisoo said, "But who was that?"  
  
Joy just shook her head. "I have no idea," Joy said, "It's just, well..."  
  
Jisoo looked at Joy with a questioning look. Joy withered a bit and started talking about what happened. Jisoo was stunned. She didn't expect the twins to know about her nightmares. And that's something she doesn't tell anyone, not even the Baes. She didn't want to burden them any further.

"I'm sorry, unnie," Joy said.

"D-Don't," Jisoo said, "It's not like you had any idea."  
  
"And speaking of," Seulgi sternly said, "Why didn't you tell us about those bad dreams you had?"  
  
Jisoo cringed and looked at the angry looking woman.

"I-I," Jisoo started.  
  
"Well?" Seulgi asked with her arms folded.

"Aunt Seulgi," Eunji said, "That lady said these flowers show something nice in all of us."

"Did she now?" Jisoo asked, happy for the distraction.

"And maybe you'll have someone with you," Eunha said, "Like Auntie Irene and Auntie Seulgi."  
  
"Maybe prettier than them," Eunji said, "Like Aunt Joy."  
  
Jisoo looked up with a surprised look. Joy, for her part, was blushingly embarrassed. Tzuyu tried to hold in her laugh while Seulgi looked at Eunji with a shocked look.

"Excuse me?" Seulgi indignantly said, "Did you say neither me nor your Aunt Irene are as pretty as Joy?"  
  
"No," Eunji said, "Aunt Wendy is prettier."  
  
"Yeah," Eunha added, "No way is Auntie Joy prettier than Aunt Wendy."  
  
Joy was no upset. Did these twins just betray her? For Wendy? Ok, Wendy is adorable, but still. Seulgi, however, was furious at the implied betrayal. How dare they pick Wendy?  
  
"YOU LITTLE RASCALS!" Seulgi yelled, "How-, I'm going to tell Aunt Irene about you two giving her the blanket from Aunt Joy and Aunt Wendy!"  
  
"NO!" the twins protested, "Please don't!"  
  
"Huh?" Jisoo and Joy asked.

"What is she talking about?" Jisoo asked.

Seulgi then evilly looked at Jisoo.

"Oh," Seulgi said, "Remember how Irene got the stomach virus?"  
  
Jisoo nodded, not sure where this was going. Joy, however, immediately realized something. And she was sweating.

"Well," Seulgi continued, "Eunji and Eunha told us how they gave Irene the blanket for her to sleep with because they were told by Wendy that she and Joy finished their, what did you call it, Joy?"  
  
Seulgi looked at Joy, and was now silently begging Seulgi to not say anything. Jisoo, however, was now wanting to know what was going on. The twins, immediately hid behind Tzuyu, who was looking at them like they were crazy to hide behind her.

"Um," Joy said, "Um, well..."

"Oh yes," Seulgi said with a finger on her chin, "Your 'nightmare mess'? What was it? After Wendy snorted up her soda and Joy was screaming after watching a horror movie and you had basically peed your pants and somehow got your blanket smelling like it that when Irene was passed out sleeping, you gave it to the twins after you realized the blanket was Irene's favorite blanket?"  
  
Joy immediately blanched while Tzuyu scrunched her nose. Jisoo, however, was ready to throw up.

"Oh god!" Jisoo exclaimed, "I remember when Irene was freaking when her clothes are smelling like-, how did you even, Joy?! Irene was so mad at her clothes being a mess and wondered who put it on her body."  
  
Joy immediately ran behind Tzuyu, who smartly pulled the twins to the back.

"On you don't," Tzuyu said, "I ain't going to have you pee on me! Especially when it comes to horror movies!"

Joy turned to Jisoo, who just had a concerned look.

"I'm not gonna even bother," Jisoo said, "I'll let Irene handle you, Joy. Come on girls."  
  
Immediately, the twins came out with Tzuyu following. Jisoo held onto the girls' hands, while Seulgi was walking slightly behind to give Joy a warning look. The taller woman immediately cringed and tried to hide behind the counter.

"Say bye to grandma and grandpa," Jisoo said as they were walking out.

"Bye!" the twins said.

"You all are leaving?" Joy's mom sadly asked.

"Unfortunately," Jisoo said, "Still doing things tonight."  
  
Joy's mom nodded and Joy's dad patted Jisoo's shoulder.

"Just be careful," Joy's dad said, "We don't want to lose any daughter of ours."  
  
"I will," Jisoo said.

"Hey!" Joy exclaimed.

"Oh hush, Park Sooyoung," Joy's mom said, "Just be grateful we didn't scare off your Wendy."  
  
Joy blushed immediately from behind the counter she was hiding behind.

"Bye girls," Joy's mom said.

"Bye-bye," the twins said again.

"Later Mr. and Ms. Park," Seugli said.

"Take care, dear," Joy's mom said, "And give our best to your parents."  
  
"Thank you," Seulgi said, "I will."

After the four left, Tzuyu, for her part, was just shaking her head in disbelief.

"You all are weird," Tzuyu said.

"Ain't that the truth," Joy concurred.

While the party of four went to Seulgi's car, they were being watched by Jeungyeon. She actually sat in the driver's seat, waiting for Jisoo to come out, and she assumed correctly that Jisoo was at the flower shop. What made her confused was the connection Jisoo had with the twin girls. She saw how much Jisoo smiled and cared for the girls. And Kang Seulgi was walking in step, making sure none of them were out of her sight.

"You know," a feminine voice said, "You could've just talked to Jisoo."  
  
Jeungyeon let out a shocked gasp, and saw with the rearview mirror a tall Korean woman, with long brunette hair, a heart shaped face, and wearing a suit. Her brown eyes looked blankly at the back of Jeungyeon's head.

"Aiya!" Jeungyeon exclaimed, "You damn pabo! How long have you been in the back seat of my car, Park Chaeyoung!?"  
  
"You should know," the woman, Chaeyoung said, "That I am very capable of getting to where I need to go. And being in position to make a move. We were in Korean Intelligence, remember?"

Jeungyeon didn't have any idea how in the world Chaeyoung was able to be this sneaky, nor did she want to know. That woman is just scary without looking or giving off a frightening vibe. Jeungyeon knows that Chaeyoung is just a ghost.

"And," Chaeyoung continued, "Why in the world are you not talking to Kim Jisoo instead of constantly digging up information on her every Wednesday for the past year? And sending her anonymous jewelry gifts except a month ago when you approached her, and already tipped your hand that you knew who she was? You significantly decreased your chance of successfully forging a relationship with her from 93% to 22%."

And very robotic sounding. Amazing to Jeungyeon that Park Chaeyoung is sweet sounding at that.

"Well," Jeungyoen said, "Excuse me for trying to keep an eye on her so that no one can do anything to her."  
  
"You're obsessed," Chaeyoung said, "And you already should've known that those two girls are Kim Jisoo's daughters."  
  
Jeungyeon snapped her head back towards the taller woman, almost having whiplash.

"WHAT!?" Jeungyeon exclaimed, "What did you just say, Rose!?"

"Amazing," Chaeyoung said, "That you didn't even try to check further into Ms. Jisoo's background after finding out her existence. You should've known better considering you are very deliberate in your reconnaissance."

Jeungyeon didn't know why, but the woman known as Park Chaeyoung, aka Rose, was getting on her nerves.

"What are you doing here?" Jeungyeon gritted out.

"Miyou MIna," Rose replied, "She's wondering if you have made any progress."  
  
"Obviously you knew the answer to that," Jeungyeon sarcastically said, "And why is she-"  
  
"It's important for everyone," Rose quickly interrupted, "Otherwise, th past year for your search for her would've been a complete waste of time and resources. And you should be thankful that I prevented anyone from trying to find out about Ms. Kim's daughters."  
  
That made Jeungyeon raise her eyebrows.

"What?" Jeungyeon asked.

"There are interested parties involved," Rose replied, "And they will do whatever they can to hurt her. So please, Ms. Lee, hurry."  
  
Jeungyeon sighed. Somehow, Rose always knew what to do and look for it. And now she has new things to worry about.  
  
"Ok, ok," Jeungyeon said, "I'll see her tonight."  
  
"Not likely," Rose said, "She's already had concerns about you."  
  
"I'm not gonna ask how you even knew that," Jeungyeon said.  
  
"I already know that she was frightened by your first meeting with her," Rose said, "Again, unsuccessful."  
  
Jungyeon groaned. "My hair color was different. Plus, it affects how people see my facial structure. Not like she'll recognize me. I'm a shapeshifter, remember?"  
  
"You are physically incapable of changing shape," Rose blandly said.

"Shit!" Jeungyeon said, "It's not literal!"

"Plus," Rose said, "I already have a plan in mind."  
  
Jeungyeon just looked at Rose in confusion. "What?"  
  
"Here's the strategy," Rose said.

With that, Rose told Jeungyeon of her plan. And the latter couldn't help but admire it.


	46. The Cruel Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo knows she's innocent of assaulting someone but the worst part is that while everyone knows, the person accusing her demands she pay up. With YGE already facing more problems, something else comes in to stop it. But for what reason?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before

Jisoo knew that someone will try to drag her down. BLACKPINK has already gone through enough shit, but now a woman claims she assaulted her. What's worse, it was supposedly in front of people who knew that Jisoo pushed her off when the woman tried to kiss her. What's worse, the woman tried to extort her.

When YGE tired to settle this, Jisoo felt it was an admission of guilt. Unfortunately, even her bandmates knew it was going to be bad either way. Gossips has reached the public, but the only good thing is that the woman has also been seen stalking her and has tried to continually goad her. And it worked.

The woman has been claiming she's Jisoo's lover and has been denied. Jisoo said she only pushed off the woman because she didn't even want to kiss her while she was at a photoshoot, and her management team knew that Jisoo didn't do anything wrong. The problem was that, even though Jisoo has been backed up, the woman still keeps blaming Jisoo for denying her.

The people were eating it up. Jisoo had no idea what to do. Even her family wasn't supporting her because they were told to stay out by YGE. And Jisoo didn't know where else to turn.

Jennie had kept her distance because she has been on photoshoots herself, but security has been tighter because of crazy fans. And the same woman tried to harass Jennie, Rose, and Lisa when they were all at the airport with Jisoo. The woman was devious, as she convinced the public that she was brokenhearted.

Rose, meanwhile, couldn't get her dad or sister, lawyers the both of them, to help because it's a case in another country. For the past few weeks, Jisoo has been investigated, and while she wouldn't face serious punishment, her image was ruined because of this. Thankfully, there was no way Jisoo could have actually physically harmed the woman, but Jisoo was frustrated by it all.

Rose and Lisa were trying to comfort her, but they also kept their distance as they had no idea how to help their unnie. Jisoo was about to lose the position of being Dior's Korean ambassador, but somehow, the woman was an employee of the company and she was fired for something similar at another company she worked for. More importantly, something convinced them that it would all be cleared up.

Jisoo was at YGE with her bandamtes, and meeting with the new CEO, who said she had good news.

"Everything has been settled, Jisoo," the woman said.

Jisoo had a blank look, but her bandmates knew she didn't like the fact that YGE settled even after things were cleared up.

"I'm assuming you settled the case, even though I was cleared," Jisoo said with a stoic look.

"Actually," the CEO said, "No. She's been arrested."  
  
That made Jisoo raise her eyebrows. Her bandmates were all unable to contain their excitement.

"Ma'am?" Rose asked, "A-A-Are you telling us-?"  
  
"Someone provided more evidence of this woman's criminal history of harassing people," the CEO said, "And she has been reported to previous employers about such things. She even threatened a married man once, saying she will tell his wife the they were having an affair and can provide evidence for it. The man had no choice but to transfer her somewhere else."  
  
At that, an employee walked into the office.

"Ma'am," the man said, "It's on the news."  
  
"Show it," the CEO said.

The man turned on the TV, and it showed a news break that the accuser is now being charged with fraud, assault, and harassment, amongst other charges. The reporters were trying to ask questions as they approached her, while the police tried to keep them away. The woman did not look at the cameras, and the headlines mentioned the woman is expected to not go to trial, but details are still being worked on.

BLACKPINK's three younger members were relieved, but Jisoo wasn't. She felt that this was hollow. Even her friends outside of BLACKPINK couldn't do anything because they had no idea what to do, even though they spoke up for her. Plus, Jisoo's sister and brother were providing private support. Jisoo had no idea how to recover from this, especially when a lot of scandals have hit the company.

"Now," the CEO said, "You'll still be able to have comeback, but Jisoo, you aren't going-"  
  
"WHAT?!" the group exclaimed.

"Let me explain," the CEO said, "You are still part of the group, but you won't go alone anymore. From now on, the schedules will be focused on having someone with you when you are doing Dior's ambassadorship or going for interviews. For the latter, you will have one of your bandmates with you. The same for any shows. Since you were trained first as an actor, you will have one of your bandmates with you so that they can be seen as doing OSTs, or possibly doing so. Regardless, we aren't taking any chances. And if you are going anywhere, you will go with at least one of your bandmates, understood?"  
  
"Yes, CEO," the group replied.

"Excellent," the CEO said, "You may all go."  
  
With that, the four stood up and bowed. They went out of the office. After doing so, the CEO got a phone call. She answered it, fearfully, and put it on speaker, with the male businessman also present.

"Yes?" the CEO asked.

"I promise that things have gone satisfactorily?" a deep voice asked. It was rather robotic but dark.

"We did as you asked," the CEO said, "And you-"  
  
"As promised," the caller interrupted, "You will all receive plenty of support. And as further promised, no harm will come to any idol. Especially now that YG himself is behind bars. Oh, and the woman I hired? She will be 'taken care of'."  
  
The CEO and the executive were both shivering. This person, whoever it was, definitely was not messing around. It's even more horrifying that this person planned it all.

"Just one question," the CEO asked.

"Why?" the caller asked, "I'm sure you are wondering why I am doing this? Well, simply put, _she_ is mine. And, the only way to have her, is to make sure no one can do anything for her, and she loses trust in those who she needs most, if not doubt them. And, all idol agencies will also be put on notice unless I decide otherwise. Understood?"  
  
"Y-Yes," the CEO said, "I-I assure you, I have heard the same from all other agencies."

"Excellent," the caller said, "I shall take my leave. Do not worry. As long as things go as I intend, there shall be no need for me to approach you again. Good day."  
  
The call ended, and the CEO immediately hanged up. She put her head in her hands.

"M-M-Ma'am?" the man asked, "A-Are you-"  
  
"Don't ask if I'm alright," the CEO interrupted, "Because none of us will be. And I know, Kim Jisoo will feel like it's a conspiracy against her. And it was."  
  
The man nodded solemnly, and the CEO could only hope that things do not get any worse.

BlackPink, meanwhile, were approached by staff and other idols, all happy for Jisoo but she just silently walked off with the managers and her bandmates. None of them really tried to do anything, with Jennie saying it best.

"She felt betrayed," Jennie sadly said, "And I think we all should see it as our fault."  
  
With that, Jisoo has been very closed off for the rest of the week until the next music show. During that time, Jisoo has gone out a few times and went with her bandmates. They were trying to cheer her up, but Jisoo was not interested. Not even Lisa, the happy pill, was able to get Jisoo to open up. While they were at a mall, the people saw Jisoo and they all tried to either apologize, or praise, or both. Jisoo, however, simply told them that she cannot just accept people near her because she isn't sure who will try anything. It was a mix of understanding and just feeling wrongly accused, but no one can really blame a person for feeling that way.

That same day, Jisoo was on the phone with her parents, who regretted not being able to do anything. Jisoo didn't bother trying to ask why but then they mentioned something interesting.

"We actually hired someone to find out about this woman," Jisoo's dad said, "But the person said someone else beat him to it."  
  
"Huh?" Jisoo asked with mild surprise, "Who?"  
  
"No idea," Jisoo's dad said, "But in any case, that information was already given to the parties involved. So in that case, things went rather quickly."  
  
"Yeah," Jisoo said, "Quickly."  
  
A sigh was heard. "Jisoo-ssi," her dad said, "I know you felt alone. And I'm sorry. I tried to help, but-"  
  
"It's fine, appa," Jisoo said, "Right now, I'll head back to my bandmates."  
  
"Ok," Jisoo's dad said, "Take care. Be careful."  
  
"I will," Jisoo blankly said. Without any further words, Jisoo ended the call.

She was still angry, but she just wanted to move on. She returned from the bench she was at when a bodyguard approached her.

"Ms. Jisoo?" the man said, "A woman is here to see you. She said you would know her."  
  
Jisoo felt apprehensive but decided to try to find out. "Who?" she asked.

"She is from TWICE," the man said, "I can lead you to the restaurant she's at. Just need to have Jennie with you since she's going to the area around it anyway."  
  
Jisoo nodded, and she followed the man. At least someone from TWICE was cheering her up. A couple members, including Nayeon, knew she wouldn't do such a thing but the damage was harmful.

Jisoo was walking with Jennie, but it was awkward. Jennie easily felt guilty and fooled. So did Rose and Lisa. Especially when the three were seen in pictures of them seeing different people that looked like they were finding new lovers. Jisoo felt like thrown out trash, and she didn't even bother trying to talk to them. The three explained that it was nothing, just like when they saw the woman just forcefully kiss her without warning, and thought she was playing. Granted, neither side talked about it because Jisoo thought she did nothing wrong and that there was no need to say anything for a few weeks. The same with her bandmates, who all said there was nothing going on even though it looked like it but they didn't say anything either. Jisoo felt betrayed even when she told them she didn't even know this person, and it's unbelievable that any of them would think she would cheat on them with such a random person. The three admitted guilt over not telling her about their private meetings with other people they knew, but Jisoo treated them like strangers when they were seen in photos getting close to people. Now all three didn't have any idea what to do.

Jisoo and Jennie arrived at the restaurant, and they were led inside by the bodyguard. The hostess at the standing desk saw them.

"May I help you?" the young woman asked.

"Oh," a voice said, "There you all are. It's alright, they're my guests."  
  
The hostess turned to the source, a woman. "Oh, I do apologize, miss."  
  
"Don't worry, unnie," the voice said, "I said there are special guests I'm expecting. I'll lead them to the table. Thank you anyway."  
  
"Of course," the hostess said, "Enjoy."  
  
The three arrivals followed the owner of the voice. They were lead to a booth, while the bodyguard sat at a table close by, keeping an eye on them. There was another person sitting close by at a different table.

Jisoo and Jennie were sitting in the booth, across from the person.

"Hello, unnies," the voice said, "I'm glad you both could come, especially you, Jisoo-yah."  
  
"I'm just glad you're at least a support," Jisoo said looking at the person, "Dahyun."

The woman, Dahyun, was wearing a blue sweater and had a pair of jeans and sneakers. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail and her brown eyes and expressive face were looking at Jisoo with a small smile. She turned to Jennie, who had a bit of a sad look.

"Jennie unnie," Dahyun said, "How are you?"  
  
"Oh," Jennie said, "I-I'm fine." No she's not. She, Rose, and Lisa all felt guilt that they didn't help Jisoo, even though they really couldn't.

"It's good news that Jisoo is vindicated," Dahyun said, "Though it's amazing how quick things turned."  
  
"Yeah," Jisoo said with a light voice, "They did."  
  
Jennie looked between Jisoo and Kim Dahyun. She was confused how they seemed to be getting along, even though their respective groups knew each other. In fact, in just a few minutes, Jisoo was getting along well with Dahyun. That twisted a bit in Jennie's heart. How could a stranger, for all intents and purposes, was able to get Jisoo to feel safe?  
  
"Jennie?" Dahyun asked, "You're all going to be at the show this weekend, right?"  
  
"Hm?" Jennie asked.

"You ok?" Dahyun asked.

Jennie realized that both Dahyun and Jisoo were looking at her.

"Just thinking," Jennie replied, "How people will react to, well, everything there."  
  
"Let them think," Jisoo said, "Not like anything matters."  
  
Jennie flinched at Jisoo's coldness. Rose and Lisa also got the same thing. Just earlier today, Rose and Lisa asked to go to an arcade, but Jisoo just ignored them and told them to do whatever they think they should be doing. The maknae line felt like they were just treated like kids, and Jisoo was being the angry parent. Jennie also felt the same way, including now.

"Girls," the bodyguard said, "We have to go."  
  
Jisoo and Jennie got up and out of the booth, having had only a bit of salads.

"Thank you for inviting us, Dahyun," Jisoo said.

"No problem," Dahyun said, "Call later?"  
  
"Yep," Jisoo cheerfully said, "If not, then this weekend when we see each other."  
  
"Of course," Dahyun said, "Good bye, unnies."  
  
"Bye," the older Kims said.

With that, Jennie and Jisoo walked out with their bodyguard and rejoined the group. Meanwhile, Dahyun sat back down, silently giving herself a smile. She took out her phone, and dialed a number. She put it to her ear, and a person answered.

"Hello?" a man's voice said.

"Is it done?" Dahyun asked.

The man sucked in a breath. "Y-Yes," the man shakily said, "B-B-But please. D-D-Don't hurt her."  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Dahyun said, "All has been done without issue. As long as you held up your end of the bargain."  
  
"Yes," the man sadly said, "Is there anything else?"  
  
"Nope," the woman softly said, "I'll see you all soon. Ta-ta."

With that, the call ended, and she sipped her water. Meanwhile, BlackPink found out about Dahyun being in contact with Jisoo upon returning to the dorm. That made Rose and Lisa mad, but Jisoo just slapped Lisa. It shocked Lisa, and Jisoo told her to fuck off. Jisoo doesn't want anything to do with any of them other than being members. Jisoo walked off to her room, leaving behind shocked bandmates. Rose and Jennie hugged Lisa as soon as they saw her crying.

"U-U-Unnie," Lisa whimpered.

"It's going to be ok," Rose said, "I promise."  
  
"We'll get it all back," Jennie said.

Jisoo, for her part, felt guilty but she was still angry. Angry at everything that happened. What none of them realized is that this would be the last time they ever considered themselves close.

At the Melon Show, BLACKPINK was cheered as they appeared. A lot of idols were approaching them and giving well-wishes, though some were reported to have mocked their situation. Jisoo, for her part, still played the part of unnie, but she was no longer interested in playing nice. She was cold, even towards Irene and Seulgi. In fact, she has been apathetic towards all idols. Not even TWICE's members could figure it out.

After the show ended, BLACKPINK was about to leave when they were approached by a staffer.

"Girls," the staffer said, "Could you all come with me to the conference room? It's urgent."  
  
BlackPink followed the staffer to the conference room of the building. The staffer opened the door to let them in since he was not allowed to go in. Upon entering, the door closed and the group saw-

"Eomma?" Jisoo asked in shock, "Appa?"  
  
Jisoo's parents were sitting in silence at the table. Along with a couple of other people BlackPink didn't recognize. It stunned everyone present.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"Kim Dahyun?!" Lisa exclaimed in shock.

The rest of BlackPink saw the blonde woman, sitting in the chair as if she was in charge. And giving off a dangerous vibe.

"Y-Yah," Jisoo said, "What's going on?"  
  
"Who are these people with us?" Jennie asked, "We don't know them outside of Jisoo's parents and Dahyun."  
  
"I'm Dahyun's father," the man said, "And this is my wife. We have, well, something to discuss."  
  
"It's alright, daddy," Dahyun said with an edge, "I'm doing what you asked me to do."  
  
That made BlackPink confused. What was going on? Dahyun certainly never came off as edgy.

"Confused?" Dahyun asked as she stood up.

She maybe petite, but even Rose and Lisa felt intimidated. Jennie was just having a bad feeling. Jisoo was just confused.

"K-Kim Dahyun?" Jisoo asked.

Dahyun walked closer towards Jisoo, and finally, after closing the short distance of what felt like an ocean, she stopped. Dahyun then traced her finger over Jisoo's cheek, without touching it physically. Jisoo felt cold shivers, not sure of what's going on.

"It's not hard to see why," Dahyun said, "so many people want you. Especially women. It's easy to see how your bandmates are your, well, how to say it? Friend with benefits? Turned lovers?"  
  
That made BlackPink stunned. How?  
  
"It's not hard to see it," Dahyun said, "And you couldn't hide it anyway. What surprised me is how so gullible you all were. How stupid Lisa actually is. How naive Rose can be. How ignorant Jennie is. And how Jisoo is easily to trusting."  
  
That made the first three feel angry. Jisoo, however, was more confused.

"What?" Jisoo asked.

"You certainly felt alone, Jisoo," Dahyun said, "All the days you felt like you'd wanna disappear. Left behind by your lovers? Betrayed? Abandoned? Even your family? Oh, my darling. You don't have to worry anymore. I'm here."  
  
Dahyung took Jisoo's hand, but Lisa wasn't having it.

"Yah!" Lisa exclaimed, stomping over, "Who d-"  
  
"Lisa!" Jisoo's mom exclaimed, "STOP!"  
  
That made the Thai woman stunned and she looked at the older woman with a questioning gaze. Jisoo's mom looked defeated, and she never saw that. Rose and Jennie were also surprised, and saw Jisoo's dad look ashamed.

"Kim Dahyun," Rose let out, "What the hell is going on? What are you on about?"  
  
Dahyun let out a chuckle. A rather dark one that made even Jisoo flinch.

"Oh," Dahyun said, "You don't have to worry. Besides, that tool I used outlived her usefulness. And to be clear, she's six feet under as you all know."  
  
It was true. The woman who was arrested died supposedly by-

"Wait!" Jisoo exclaimed, "She was found dead. Somehow poisoned. What do, how?"  
  
"Oh Jisoo," Dahyun cooed, "I'm not letting my wife be dragged through the mud. That'd be negligent on my part."  
  
"WIFE!?" the three members exclaimed.

"Yes," Dahyun's dad gruffly said, "I had to admit, Dahyun is rather a genius in planning. All she needed is help. And of course, we benefit as well."  
  
"Appa?" Jisoo asked, looking at her dad.

Jisoo's parents both looked downcast. Jisoo never saw them like this her whole life.

"I'm sure they'd tell you," Dahyun's mom said, "But let us. You see, your family owed mine a debt. Specifically, Kim Jisoo, your grandfather. He betrayed my mother. She refused him, and she wanted to be with her true love. He had him cast out of the city. And he died. Murdered by members of other families. Imagine my shock to know my mother was supposed to have been married to a different man, but then I realized, that was why she must have been in so much pain. For years, my father told me that he could never fill the hole in her heart. He knew she was left behind, without any choice. Her lover was taken away from her, and she never got to see him again. My mother told me on her deathbed, and explained why she spent years building up our empire to take down all those who killed her beloved husband-to-be. Oh, I was not caring about anyone who is gay or not, especially when I found out my daughter outed herself to me. And how she had eyes on you. Then I realized something. My mother told me the children of one of her enemies is a construction owner, and when my own daughter told me about you, Jisoo, that's when it all clicked for me. Your grandfather ruined my mother's love. And he and all the other families involved will also pay. And now, with the secret in our hands, they are all bound to suffer in silence. Just as my mother and my should have been father have been forced to go through."

BLACKPINK was standing in shock, and Jisoo looked at her parents. They sat in silence, and it was enough.

"No," Jisoo said, "No, it can't be! Mama? Papa?"  
  
"We're sorry," Jisoo's mom said, "When we found out, your father was shocked. And it was worse, when they blackmailed our family and the other families involved."  
  
"That's why I asked you to keep your lovers secret," Jisoo's dad added, "Otherwise, you'd all be ruined. If not broken apart. No one else besides Jennie, Rose, and Lisa would be better to love you. Or at least protect you."

"And it was perfect," Dahyun's dad continued, "With my wife's plan and my own goals of furthering our interests, Dahyun's goals aligned with ours. And what better way than to make those closest to Kim Jisoo suffer. Or should we say, make Jisoo suffer the betrayal by those closet to her."

Jennie, Rose, and Lisa were all now crying. They can't believe it. They were all fooled. And Jisoo was also fooled. Used.

"How else can we make Jisoo doubt you three?" Dahyun asked, "And how else is it any easier to fool a fan, besides that woman? And especially, when the three of you are so easy to deceive when your lover is at risk? You can't even protect her. But I can. Not to mention, those people you three were with, well, let's just say their families also had to pay for making my grandmother suffer. Oh, how lovely was it."  
  
That made BlackPink even more terrified. And distraught.  
  
"Th-that's why," Jisoo said, "You were always talking to me. Calling me. Inviting me. You were, you, you deceived me."  
  
"Now, now," Dahyun taunted, "Let's not throw such a word so freely. You are now my wife. And don't worry, no one will know. For now, at least."  
  
Dahyun then pulled up Jisoo's left hand, and noticed the ring bands she got with her bandmates. One by one, she took them off. Jisoo felt cold. Naked. Those were the rings that showed they were always together, no matter what. The other three felt like they got stabbed, and saw Dahyun pocket them. She then pulled out a ring from her coat pocket. She slipped it on.

"Welcome to your new life," Dahyun said, "Wifey. Unless, you want your family to lose everything. A lot of other families have suffered for not doing what they're supposed to do. And they only just started getting back bit by bit what they lost. But I'm sure you won't let that happen to your family, especially those cute little nephews and niece of yours, right, Jisoo?"  
  
Jisoo felt sick. She didn't love Dahyun. She loved Jennie. She loved Rose. She loved Lisa. But now, if she refused, she'll not only lose everything. So will her family. So will her bandmates.

Defeated, Jisoo shakily nodded. Dahyun smiled victoriously, and put a large kiss on Jisoo's lips. Jisoo didn't want to kiss her, but she could only let Dahyun do so. After a moment, Dahyun pulled back with a small smile.

"Don't worry," Dahyun said as she caressed Jisoo's face, "Nothing bad will happen to your exes. Or your family. As long as you don't do anything displeasing. Understood?"  
  
Jisoo nodded.

"What was that?" Dahyun said, "I can't hear you."  
  
"Y-Yes," Jisoo said, "My wife."  
  
"Good," Dahyun said, "Now, you all go back to your dorm, you hear? We'll plan more for our wedding."  
  
"Come along," Dahyun's dad said, "WE have work to do."  
  
"I look forward to getting to know you," Dahyun's mom said, "As my daughter-in-law."  
  
With that, Dahyun's family walked out of the room. After the door closed, Jisoo collapsed to the floor. Immediately, her bandmates ran and hugged her. All were crying and apologizing to each other. Jisoo's parents could only watch the sad scene before them. They pitifully apologized but what can they do? What can any of them do?  
  
This was a tale of revenge. What can end it?


	47. Healing a Broken Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo just got out of a toxically abusive relationship from her boyfriend. She struggled immensely to overcome the trauma that friends and family couldn't get through to her. But someone does in the most unlikeliest of ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before
> 
> Mention of violent acts, but trying not to describe it in detail.
> 
> Edited

More than three years since he has been arrested.

More than three years since he last put his hands on her.

More than three years since he found out Jisoo was pregnant with his child.

More than three years since Jisoo had to try to overcome that trauma.

24 year old Kim Jisoo had been living with her ex. It was only because someone witnessed the event and called in the police. The person also recorded the event and handed it over to the police, along with other recordings. It turned out the witness is a woman who is a photographer, Lalisa Manoban, a neighbor of Jisoo's. Lisa testified and it was thanks to her that Jisoo was freed.

At least she thought she was.

Jisoo was outed by her parents as bixsexual. While she has dated men, she also dated women a couple times, but kept it quiet. Her parents admitted that they forced Jisoo to marry her now ex-boyfriend, even though they knew he had a prior history of at least accusations of assault. Even so, the guy was sentenced for a long time in prison for physical and sexual abuse, including rape. Jisoo was was badly beaten that she was barely recognizable to her own cousin. It horrified her relatives and they immediately took in Jisoo, as they already had issues with Jisoo's parents. They couldn't believe how awful Jisoo's parents were and they took her in like their own.

Her parents were isolated by their professions as medial doctors. Both were aware of the abuse and they did nothing, and they knew they couldn't like because Jisoo was seen with them at public outings and at home. They even saw her getting beaten, thinking they will force Jisoo to marry him so that they can get business done. They refused to accept that their only child would rather date women. They lost their licenses and sentenced to prison as well for the next ten years. The parents of Jisoo's ex also were dragged through the mud, but they honestly had no idea because all the prior accusations were based on physical assault with other men. Never with a woman. Yet, when they found out that he and Jisoo's parents were beating her up because she is into men and women, they were wishing she was dead and refused to pay any lawsuit thrown at them.

Jisoo didn't care, though. She just wanted it over. And Jisoo wanted to take care of her baby.

Now, Jisoo is working for Lisa's photography studio, as well as her cousin's, Jennie, fashion company. Jisoo's family knew she is LGBTQI+, and didn't care if she was into men and women, or even if they are transgendered. Jisoo, though, while glad she was accepted, didn't look for a relationship for these past few years. She was focused on her son and daughter, Jisoo graduated with a business degree, and minoring with chemistry. She was a major asset for the two, growing Lisa's studio and Jennie's company.

Jisoo also helped Lisa with her dance studio, and marketed it along with Roseanne Park. Rose was a major help for Jisoo, understanding how it was to be treated horribly for not being heterosexual, even though she wasn't beaten horribly. Rose is pansexual, not caring if it is a man or woman she is dating, or even if the person is trans or intersex. Rose is attracted to people beyond the physical, in the simplest terms. And Rose is dating Son Chaeyoung, a nurse. Chaeyoung at first didn't know how to approach Jisoo's situation, as she admitted Rose's situation wasn't anywhere near physically traumatic. Jisoo, however managed to get along with her and the two have formed an understanding. Plus, it helped whenever Chaeyoung was available that she babysat for her son and daughter.

Jisoo gave birth to a daughter Eijeun. The two were Jisoo's pride and joy, even though she had them in a way she didn't want, Jisoo promised to not let them do the same thing their father did to them. That was difficult for Jisoo to admit but she didn't accept him as such. Jennie was more than pleased to hear that.

Today, Jisoo was at Jennie's company discussing the latter's plans for a new partnership project with a prominent fashion figure.

"Ok Chu," Jennie said, "We can make this even better than before. I know we've been on the up and up, but it's all thanks to you."  
  
"You flatter me too much, Jendeukie," Jisoo shyly said.

"Nonsense," Jennie responded, "I couldn't have my designs reach such a wide audience. Not to mention, as much as I like to admit I know enough about business since I took some courses, you helped me market it better. Plus, we got to create some eco-friendly designs. WE couldn't reach this without you, Soo! And Lisa's photography to add onto it, damn, it's even better."  
  
"Someone mention me?" said woman asked.

The two, who were sitting at the desk, looked up to see the Thai woman wearing her athletic sports bra and pants. Lisa's body was ridiculously fit.

"Telling Jisoo how we couldn't get to where we are without her," Jennie said, "It's faster than either of us could have hoped."  
  
"That's true," Lisa conceded. Lisa had no idea about finances or marketing, but with Rose's help, Lisa got more attention. With Jisoo's business acumen, it was booming.

"You're giving me too much praise," Jisoo said.

Lisa took a seat on the couch in Jennie's office. "Come on," Lisa said, "live a little. You're rich, well, partially due to Jennie."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Jennie sarcastically said, "make me look like the bad guy."  
  
"Oh come on," Lisa said, "You know it's true."  
  
"It's better that I'm supportive," Jennie retorted, "Unlike Jisoo's pa-"  
  
Jennie stopped, realizing that she was going to say something Jisoo didn't want to hear. It's been three years and neither of her parents even tried to reach out to her. Which made Jisoo happier.

"It's ok," Jisoo said, "I've gotten over ever hoping they'd apologize. Let's just move on, ok?"  
  
Jennie and Lisa nodded.

"Anyway," Jennie said, "We have to meet them at a party."  
  
Lisa's eyes lit up. "OOH! PARTY!"  
  
Jisoo, however, was not as excited. In fact, she's been very much against going to parties.

"Jisoo," Jennie said upon noticing Jisoo's silence, "You need to come out more often."  
  
"I'm not interested," Jisoo firmly stated.

"Unnie," Lisa interjected, "It's ok to go out once in a while. Plus, you've rarely gone out over these past few years. Only with us or your kids."  
  
"That's more than enough," Jisoo said, "My kids are number one."  
  
"Jisoo," Jennie said, "You can let your kids stay with babysitters."  
  
"No," Jisoo said while shaking her head, "I have to-"  
  
"Jisoo," Jennie said, "The CEO of the company wants to meet ALL of us. You, me, Rose, and Lisa. We need to go together."  
  
Jisoo sighed. She does not go out because for most of the first year after the trial, and the next year, she had dealt with people giving her pitying looks. That was worse than people just outright demeaning her for being bisexual. Actually, what's worse is that Jisoo tried to date a couple years after all that's happened. Her daughter is only going two years old and just got over the terrible twos.

At least for Jisoo, she didn't have to deal with it while dating men and women. After reorganizing herself and recovering over this time, Jisoo spent it trying to be there for her kid while also working basically two jobs at two different companies. Now that those two merged, it's easier for Jisoo to work.

The worst was when Jisoo tried dating, and no one was interested in being a parent. Jisoo and her daughter are a total package, which she mentioned right away during dates. None of the dates got past second base. Jisoo was still not accepting of any kind of physical contact. The one date she had, a woman named Wendy, tried the hardest to be accepted by Jisoo's daughter. Unfortunately, Wendy had to move due to becoming a lawyer and having to move to Canada. Wendy wanted to see if Jisoo was willing to bring the kids over, but Jisoo was hesitant. Surprisingly, Wendy didn't care if Jisoo wanted to move or not. Wendy was only concerned for Ejeun as she enjoyed having their presence, but was worried if she moved with them. Jisoo admitted to being shocked that Wendy was this caring about her daughter, but she didn't want to make them move to another country, at least not at the time. Wendy understood, and they tried a long-distance relationship.

Sadly, it didn't last. After almost a year together, Wendy arrived back in South Korea and she and Jisoo both realized it was necessary to end their relationship. It ended on good terms, and Wendy always made an effort to follow up on the kids. Jisoo truly wished it lasted longer but it was what it was. It wouldn't be fair to either of them to keep up with a long-distance relationship. After several months, Wendy is now dating someone and hoped Jisoo found someone.

Sadly, Jisoo was, for the most part, seen as someone to use to gain access to Lisa and Jennie's businesses. Thankfully, none of the relationships lasted long. They just talked crap about Jisoo's kids or just treated Jisoo badly, for the most part. And those people were given a beating by Rose, who can be surprisingly scary. Jisoo, however, was having a hard time accepting people to begin with, and that's why Wendy was a major first step. Jisoo tried dating again, but none lasted a few days. Jisoo, in her mind, thought no one wanted to be with a 'damaged' person. When she expressed that to everyone else, they all reminded her that she was being a fool and that no one could have managed to get this far as she did considering what happened to her.

"Jisoo," Jennie continued, "I know you're not into the social scene, but please, this is important. For me. Lisa. Rose. You. All of us can be set for life. Well, kind of, but you get the idea."  
  
"Jennie," Jisoo softly said, "I don't want to bring someone."  
  
"It's ok," Jennie said, "The CEO of the company does not mind if you don't bring a date. If anything, Rose and Chaeyoung are going together. I'm going with Seulgi. It's ok if you don't have anyone to go with, especially when Lisa is still single."  
  
"Um," Lisa started.

Lisa's sudden response caused Jennie and Jisoo to look at her with questioning looks.

"Actually," Lisa said, "I'm going with Chou Tzuyu."  
  
"You're latest model?!" Jennie asked in shock, "Seriously!? You're doing a fling!?"  
  
"Yo! Yo!" Lisa exclaimed with raised hands, "It's actually serious. I'm not being a playgirl!"  
  
Jennie knows that Lisa is a major player, but thankfully, Lisa didn't try anything with Jisoo. She cared about her too much to do such a thing, and Lisa wouldn't want to take advantage of someone who has been hurt like Jisoo. Besides, Lisa sees Jisoo as a sister and just loves being Aunt Lisa for the twins.

"Well," Jennie said, "That leaves Jisoo."  
  
"It's ok," Jisoo said, "I'll at least be with people I know and trust."  
  
"You can trust us," Lisa said patting Jisoo's shoulder, "And don't worry. No one's going to go after you at that party. Otherwise, I'm throwing hands."  
  
Jisoo softly smiled. Jennie was glad to see Jisoo smile. It's been a long time since Jennie saw her cousin smile. Sure, she smiled around her and the others, but Jisoo was more smiles when around her kids. Jennie wished that her family got Jisoo away from that hell sooner, but unfortunately, nothing can be done about it. Jennie's half-sister, Yeonwoo, unfortunately, wasn't around much due to working overseas for the UN but she definitely made an effort to keep in touch. When she's home, she also is the aunt for Jisoo's babies.

"Besides," Jennie said, "My sister, Yeonwoo, is gonna be landing in Seoul. Speaking of...,"

Jennie looked at her watch and saw it was almost 5PM.

"Time to go," Jennie said, "I'll see you tomorrow, ok? The party's in two days."

"Ok," Jisoo said.

"Let's close up then," Lisa said as she got up.

Jisoo and Jennie brought up their suitcases and their personal belongings. They got out of Jennie's office, and were the last people in the two story building. They walked down the stairs to be met by Rose, who was talking Tzuyu and Seulgi. The latter was someone who works in accounting and tried dating Jisoo, but they just didn't click. Seulgi admitted to Jennie that she was glad it didn't work out, because she just didn't think she was the right person to be a parent to Jisoo's kids. At least she was honest to everyone, and she was actually rooting for Wendy as she was the total package herself. Accepting Jisoo and the kids wholeheartedly. When it ended, even she was disappointed.

"Alright everyone," Jennie said, "Time to go."

"Yeah babe," Seulgi said.

Seulgi and Jennie actually were better together. Plus, she already knew that Jennie's sister is bisexual herself, and Jennie accepted it without issue. Her parents took a bit longer, but at least they weren't as awful as Jisoo's.

Seulgi and Jennie hugged, and as they were about to kiss, Lisa fake coughed.

"Save it for your bedroom," Lisa teased.

Jennie gave a glare while Seulgi just laughed. Tzuyu then walked up to Lisa and hugged her. Lisa immediately blushed. Somehow, the model was able to make Lisa nervous. After the hug ended, Tzuyu looked at Jisoo. It took a bit for Jisoo to accept Tzuyu as non-threatening, as Jisoo felt she was being reminded by her ex, even though she knew it was not the same person. Tzuyu, however, understood. She did pity Jisoo a bit, but realized that the older Korean didn't want that. After a few meetings, Tzuyu realized she has a similar personality to Jisoo. Aloof, yet caring. Tzuyu didn't try to date Jisoo, as Jisoo became Tzuyu's manager, and the latter definitely didn't want to make things awkward. Besides, she respected Jisoo too much and was with Lisa now. She hoped, since Lisa is, as of now, still a bit of playgirl.

"Hey unnie," Tzuyu said, "You know about the party?"  
  
"Yeah," Jisoo said, "Not looking forward to it."  
  
"Don't worry," Tzuyu said as she patted Jisoo's arm, "You'll be ok."

Jisoo nodded, though not confidently.

"Let's get going," Rose said, "I need to get home to my Chaeyoung."  
  
"Whipped," Jennie teased.

"Says you," Rose teased back.

Jennie didn't protest as Seulgi kissed Jennie's cheek.

Soon, the group walked out of the building, and the security team locked the building. They said good-bye and went to their respective homes in their own cars. Jennie lived by herself in a penthouse with her dogs, while Lisa lives in an apartment by herself with her cats. They were going to take their respective girlfriends home.

Rose, on the other hand, lives with her girlfriend. They decided to not marry, and become live-in partners. They thought marriage was unnecessary. They live with a goldfish.

Jisoo, by herself, drove to her own apartment. Jisoo with her daughter. And a dog, Dalgom. She lives with another cousin, Dahyun. A little younger than Jisoo and Jennie, Dahyun was adopted by Jennie's parents. She and Jisoo didn't get along at first before Jisoo's suffering at her ex's hands, but after that, and after Dahyun's own abusive relationship, the two were able to understand each other better. Granted, it wasn't the way people would like for them to have, but at least they were able to support one another during their own troubles with relationships.

Dahyun is a motorcycle mechanic, and has been seen as Ejeun's favorite aunt. As Jisoo walked into the apartment, she sees Dahyun playing with Dalgom.

"Raf!" Dalgom immediately ran to Jisoo.

The little Bichon ran up and jumped on to Jisoo's leg. Jisoo knelt down and hugged him back.

"Hey buddy," Jisoo softly said, "You good for Aunt Dahyun?"  
  
The dog wagged its tail and panted happily.

"Surprisingly," Dahyun said as she approached the two, "he has been."  
  
Dalgom just ignored her and Jisoo looked at Dahyun.

"Ejeun?" Jisoo asked.

"Sleeping now," Dahyun replied, "Poor thing. She's too young."  
  
Jisoo simply nodded. Dahyun, realizing she was saying too much, immediately apologized but Jisoo waved it off.

"It's ok," Jisoo said, "Ejeun already figured things out. Too smart for her age, but still."  
  
Dahyun nodded silently. Jisoo then handed Dalgom over to Dahyun, and Jisoo then went to her room, where Ejeun is. There, she saw her angel, Ejeun, laying in bed. Sickly. And bald. Jisoo's heart broke everyday when she found out that Ejeun was diagnosed with leukemia. Thankfully, it wasn't serious, but it could still get worse.

It was part of the reason why Jisoo didn't want to move her kids to Canada with Wendy. Ejeun was already getting treatment, and she was responding well. Wendy, though, swore she will look for hospitals in Canada in case things get worse. Thankfully, there was no need for it at the time. Ejeun had been in remission as the leukemia at the time was treatable. Until now.

It came back, and this time it was more serious. Ejeun had been taken to the hospital and she needed a bone marrow transplant. Thankfully, while everyone pitched in to donate, there was a match already for Ejeun's rare blood type, O-. With the bone marrow transplant, the surgery was a success. Still, Ejeun needed to be observed and after a week, she was able to go home. Sadly, there were always worries for complications. While it was to be expected, it still hurt.

Ejeun's body, while not rejecting the transplant, she was still prone to getting sick. Her body was just put through a lot at such a young age. And Jisoo could only wonder why her daughter had to suffer. Jisoo already suffered at the hands of people she looked up, and one who didn't love her at all. Now, it's almost as if fate is trying to make her know that she's not done screwing with Jisoo's life or her family.

"Eomma?" a soft voice called out.

Jisoo snapped out of it and walked over to her daughter. Jisoo, knowing that her daughter's body is still recovering, sat on the edge of the bed and held Ejeun's hand.

"Hey baby," Jisoo softly said, "You ok?"  
  
"Not good," Ejeun said.

Jisoo's heart broke a bit. All of her dates basically didn't want Jisoo to begin with, and it was worse when none of them truly wanted to have to face the reality that a child was sick. In truth, Jisoo was glad no one was serious. Jisoo, again, was focused on her kids. To see them not be treated like she was. Of course, fighting through her daughter's illness was challenging. Jisoo cried so much and it took the combined might of her cousins, friends and coworkers to not let her carry the burden alone.

"Don't worry," Jisoo softly said, "Things will get better."  
  
"Promise?" Ejeun asked.

"Promise," Jisoo said.

As she got up she tucked Ejeun into bed. She kissed the top of Ejeun's head.

"Go to sleep," Jisoo said, "I'll be there soon, ok?"  
  
"Ok," Ejeun said.

Jisoo then walked out of the room, turning off the light. She saw Dahyun and Dalgom.

"You guys ate?" Jisoo asked.

"Food's in the microwave," Dahyun replied, "Dalgom almost tripped me."  
  
Jisoo lightly laughed. "Ok," Jisoo said, "I'll eat first. I'll be there soon, ok?"

The dog walked off the living room,. After the dog walked off, Dahyun rounded on her.

"Ok," Dahyun said, "Spill. What's up?"  
  
Jisoo sighed. "Jennie's needing all of us at the company to go to a party this weekend," Jisoo replied, "And-"  
  
"You're not happy with being in public, basically," Dahyun interrupted but Jisoo nodded in confirmation. Dahyun sighed. Her cousin's traumatic experience really did a number on her. Dahyun herself was assaulted by a mugger, but at least she had someone with her. Jisoo had no one. That was something Dahyun always was sensitive about.

"Unnie," Dahyun said, "Maybe you could find someone there."  
  
"Doubt it," Jisoo said, "Besides, one of the dates before I saw Wendy tried to assault me. In the company. Do you know how long it took me just to try to walk in to my office?"  
  
Dahyun grabbed Jisoo's hand and patted it. "At least you resisted," Dahyun said, "And from what I heard from Jennie and Rose, he was not good news anyway."

"And one woman who I dated was just using me," Jisoo said, "That's what's painful."  
  
"Look," Dahyun interjected, "Maybe all those jackasses are leading you to something better. Even though Wendy was the one good relationship you had, maybe that one, too, is leading you to something brighter. Someone who can fully heal you."  
  
"I prefer not to get my hopes up," Jisoo said, "Besides, it's always my daughter first."  
  
"As it should be," Dahyun said, "But maybe you can put yourself a close second when it comes to love. Who knows? Maybe you'll find him or her there."  
  
"Until then," Jisoo said, "I got to eat first. And then be with my kid."  
  
"You do that," Dahyun said.

With that, Jisoo went to eat dinner and Dahyun just wondered if Jisoo will ever find that someone before she went to look after Suyang.

For the rest of the day, Jisoo, with Dahyun's help, looked after Ejeun while Jisoo did some work related projects for Tzuyu's modeling career. The three then went to sleep. Dahyun slept in the room Ejeun would normally sleep in. Jisoo slept on the floor in her own bedroom so that she can be near Ejeun. It was a tiring sleep, because Jisoo could only see images of the past. Showing how broken she was.

A couple days later, the party. Jisoo wore a dark purple dress that showed her petite figure well, and had a pair of gold earrings. Dahyun,Jennie and Seulgi, applauded.

"There's the Goddess we know," Dahyun cheered, "You'll be the one knocking people off their feet just by them looking at you."  
  
"You're overestimating me," Jisoo replied.

"You seriously don't realize it, unnie," Dahyun continued, "But you are more beautiful than anyone realizes. Only a fool would even try to hurt you."

"Honestly," Jennie said, "You should have been a model. Lisa and Tzuyu would love to have you with them."  
  
"It's fine," Jisoo said, "Besides, I've got enough things on my mind."  
  
"Still," Jennie continued, "It'd be nice to have you model the fashion line. Maybe in another lifetime."  
  
"Maybe," Jisoo said, "But right now, we better get going."

"Yep," Jennie said, "Come on Seulgi. Dahyun, you know what to do?"  
  
"Aye-aye, Captain!" Dahyun and Ejeun said. Ejeun got better and is now more energetic, but still being watched.

"Let's go," Jisoo said, "Ejeun, behave."  
  
"Yes mom," Ejeun said.

"And keep Dahyun in line," Jisoo teased.

"Hey!" Dahyun exclaimed.

"Take care guys," Jennie said, "We'll be back later."  
  
"Bye!" the two said.

"Later," Seulgi said as she went with Jennie and Jisoo.

The three got to the limo that will be taking them to the party at one of the prestigious buildings where it will take place. Lisa, Tzuyu, Rose, and Chaeyoung were already picked up. All loved Jisoo's look, complete with black heels and a necklace.

They arrived at the party, and were greeted by other important figures. All complemented on the company's main players, and Jennie was praised for her artistic eye and creativity, while Rose and Jisoo were praise for their abilities to help run a business and managing people's careers. Lisa's photography was praised, but more importantly, her choreography was being talked about. The main goal, however, is the fashion company itself.

While the party was going on, Jisoo had to go to the bathroom. In the beginning, Jisoo had a hard time going anywhere alone, especially pregnant. Now, she was able to go alone. As she was in the bathroom, she was checking her makeup, and after doing so, she was leaving, not realizing she was being watched by a pair of feminine eyes.

She left the bathroom and walked out to the hallway. She was looking to see if her group was still where she left them when she was then approached by a female figure.

"That's a lovely dress," a feminine voice said, "Too bad you didn't model it yourself."  
  
Jisoo was startled and turned to see a woman. Korean, with a heart-shaped face, brown eyes, and long dark brown hair. Her lips had a light pink shade. Jisoo didn't know who this woman is, but figured she had to be important to be a the party.

"Th-Thank you," Jisoo stammered, "Ms.-"  
  
"Jihyo," the woman interrupted, "Park Jihyo. Nice to meet you."  
  
Jisoo saw the hand stretched out by the other woman, and Jisoo slowly accepted it. Jisoo, however, felt a jolt of electricity spread throughout her body upon doing so. Jisoo tried not to show it, but Jihyo didn't seem to notice. Or showed she did.

"What company are you from?" Jihyo asked.

"Hm?" Jisoo asked in confusion.

"Are you an investor?" Jihyo asked, "or are you an employee?"  
  
"O-Oh," Jisoo said, "I'm a-a manager for one of the models. At Ruby Jane Boutique."  
  
"Ah," Jihyo said with a bit of interest, "The new shining star. That's the one with Lalisa's Lens, the photographer/choreographer. She also runs a dance studio that is part of the company's fitness wear."  
  
"Y-Yes," Jisoo nervously said, "Um, are you-?"

Suddenly, a phone was ringing. Jisoo checked her phone.

"I'm sorry," Jisoo said, "Please-"  
  
"Go on ahead," Jihyo said with understanding.

JIsoo quickly walked to the entrance to the door, and answered the phone. Jihyo tried not to eavesdrop, rather interested by this woman. She did, however, hear bits of 'Mommy' and 'How're my little angels?'. Jihyo was actually a bit surprised that Jisoo is a mom now, but couldn't help but admire how Jisoo is so caring. A minute later, Jisoo walked back having finished the call.

"I'm sorry," Jisoo said, "Just want to keep checking on my family."  
  
"Understandable," Jihyo said, "You must really care about them."  
  
"You have no idea,' Jisoo said with a light voice yet her eyes looked heavy. Jihyo couldn't understand what has made her so like this.

"Jisoo," Rose called out, "We got to-, O-Oh! You've already met?!"  
  
Jisoo turned to see the shocked face of Rose, as well as Jennie and Lisa. They looked rather surprised themselves.

"Y-Yah," Jisoo said, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Jisoo," Jennie slowly said, "Do you know who that woman is? Who you've been talking to?"  
  
"Huh?" Jisoo asked. She then turned to the woman, who seemed to have a bemused expression.

"Oh," Jisoo said, "I-I just met her like a minute ago. She's Park Jihyo."

The three women then felt their faces freeze, and then their mouths dropped open. Tzuyu and Seulgi soon came after, and also had shocked looks on their faces. Chaeyoung, on the other hand, didn't know what was going on.

"J-Jisoo," Tzuyu said, "Th-That's not only the name of the woman you're talking to."  
  
"What?" Jisoo asked.

"Jisoo," Seulgi added, "That's _the_ Park Jihyo. The richest woman in the world!"  
  
"Um," Jisoo said, "I kind of got that she's rich with the designer clothes she's wearing. But what are you-"  
  
"Jisoo!" Lisa exclaimed, "She's Park Jihyo. The literal God Jihyo. The CEO of JYP Industry! She's the biggest name in entertainment!"  
  
"Huh?" Jisoo asked in confusion.

The women were all gobsmacked! Even Chaeyoung herself knew what they were talking about. Jihyo, on the other hand, couldn't help but find this all humorous. Especially with Jisoo being so naive yet cute.

"Jesus!" Rose exclaimed, "You really didn't know you've been talking to the one in charge of the studio that brought you "Kisses to My Wife"?! "Love Letters Between Women of Different Worlds"!?"  
  
That last one made Jisoo's eyes widen. That was her favorite movie of the past year. The love story between two women who are from literally different planets. This woman was in charge of the studio who produced it?  
  
"W-Wait," Jisoo said, "I-I thought you said we were meeting the fashion designer for Ruby Jane?"  
  
"W-We are," Jennie said, "But woman in front of us is literally the biggest name in the world! She's the one who literally funds everyone!"  
  
Jisoo was now feeling nervous. She was worried she made a fool of herself. Only to hear a light laugh from the woman in front of her.

"Oh my," Jihyo said, "Please, don't be embarrassed. It's refreshing to meet someone who doesn't recognize me. Let's try again."  
  
Jihyo again offered her hand for a handshake, but Jisoo was frozen in shock. She couldn't believe she made a fool of herself.

"Park Jihyo," Jihyo said, "Like they said, CEO of JYP Industry. Entertainment Extrordinaire."  
  
Jisoo shook her head out of the clouds and slowly took the offered hand. Again. Feeling the electricity. Jisoo unconsciously gulped before saying a word.

"Um," Jisoo stammered, "K-Kim Jisoo. Modeling Manager for Ruby Jane Designer Twirl. I-I'm, hm, sorry for not recognizing you."  
  
"Don't apologize for that," Jihyo said as she leaned in closer, causing Jisoo to freeze.

"I find you intriguing," Jihyo whispered, "And want to get to know you more, Kim Jisoo."  
  
Jisoo gulped, and saw from the corner of her eye all the partygoers watching the scene with interest and curiosity. Her friends and family, meanwhile, were all just wondering what the heck was going on. How the top name in entertainment is getting Jisoo all acting shy and flustered?

One thing's for sure. It looks like God is a woman.


	48. Being with the Clumsy Bandit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo is a princess of the Korean kingdom. When her family is overthrown by a coup, Jisoo's life is at risk and she runs for her life, along with the remaining members of her family. All looks bleak until she is saved by a rather stoic woman who is mysterious to the princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional
> 
> There are moments where they were kind of inspired by clips I saw on YouTube for the Yellow Ranger on Power Rangers RPM. Kind of lame, I know.

The Kim family has been ruling the kingdom of Korea for thousands of years. It was considered a golden age, but everyone was not sure about the crown princess, Jisoo. She has been rather childish and spoiled, not caring for her royal duties. A royal headache, so to speak.

"Yah! Princess Jisoo!" a loud voice rang.

Jisoo was seen hiding in the tree, trying to avoid gettin caught. Her butler, Pay, is desperately searching for her. Jisoo has run off plenty of servants and maids, all because of her precocious behavior. And she's about to turn 21. The heiress thought what was an empress is supposed to be. Even though she is rather good with diplomacy, Jisoo would rather play parties and balls. Jisoo has never been anything but spoiled. Always wearing the best dresses. Always tended to hand and foot. Yet, she was always kept within the walls of the palace, and rarely, if ever was allowed out except for state gatherings. Always the people bowed to her. Jisoo really thought she was top of the world.

"Kim Jisoo!" a stern voice rang out.

Jisoo flinched, for she knew that voice. She tried to look down, except something was flung at her.

"YAH!" Jisoo exclaimed.

"Get down here, princess!" a male voice rang out.

Jisoo sighed. She knew she was caught. She climbed down in her finely made haegul, ripping her dress.

"Ah!" Jisoo exclaimed.

"That's your fault, young lady," a matronly voice said.

Jisoo turned to see regal wearing people. Amongst them, is a woman in her mid-forties, wearing the traditional garb of the Empress. Standing beside her were the royal guards, and the Grand Duke and Duchess of the kingdom. The parents of her betrothed, Jinyoung.

Jisoo just put on her pretty act.

"Oh, Duke Lee," Jisoo curtsied, "Duchess Lee. Welcome."  
  
"Young lady," the Empress sternly said.

Jisoo sighed. She looked at the Empress defiantly. The woman gave her a stern look that would have melted anyone.

"Yes, mother?" Jisoo asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" the Empress asked, "Never to run off without a guard? It's dangerous even with these palace walls."  
  
"Mother," Jisoo dramatically sighed, "It's nothing too serious."

"Go to your room this instant," the Empress said, "You must be prepared for the announcement of your marriage to Jinyoung."  
  
Jisoo suddenly felt her heart flutter. Jinyoung is here? Not at war?  
  
"Oh," Jisoo said, "He's here?"  
  
"He will be," the Empress said, "And tomorrow is your 21st birthday. We will announce it then."  
  
"Of course, mother," Jisoo said. She quickly bowed to the royals and walked towards a middle aged, a little overweight man.

"Come, Psy oppa," Jisoo haughtily demanded, "We must get my dress ready. And replace this old one once we arrive inside my chambers."  
  
"Yes, your highness," Pay said.

The two walked off, with Jisoo walking a full ten steps ahead of Psy, who was carrying a trunk by himself. The Empress just let out a sigh.

"What am I going to do with her?" the Empress asked to herself.

"Oh, Dara," the Duchess said, "THere's no need to worry. All princesses should be prim and proper. She just rather make sure everyone know she can get away with it."  
  
The Empress didn't show any emotion, but internally, she worried. She always thought her husband was much too overprotective and spoiled their only child. She was a blessing, but now, the Empress worried that she was nowhere near ready. And she worried even more so that she is marrying off their daughter to a royal family's son.

"My husband should have taught her more about her royal duties," the Empress said, "not try to be life of the party."

"You shouldn't be worried so much, Dara," the Duke said, "Your daughter will be taken care of rather well. Our son is more than capable of making sure she is capable of her duties. He has been preparing for everything."  
  
At that, the Empress suppressed a shiver. She couldn't help but feel that something terrible will happen. And how it will affect her dear daughter. Still, she kept herself composed.

"I believe Jisoo still needs a bit of seasoning," the Empress said, "She can be diplomatic, but I fear she will not respond will to when things don't go her way. As always."  
  
"Why not worry later?" the Duke asked, "Let us plan for tomorrow. Review everything."  
  
"Oh yes," the Duchess agreed, "Let us plan the greatest wedding our country will ever see."  
  
At that, the future in-laws called for one of their servants. Dara, meanwhile, figured this will take her mind off of things. She just has no idea that her bad feeling will come true.

Meanwhile, Jisoo was throwing a fit.

"Ugh!" Jisoo exclaimed, "This dress is no good!"  
  
She was throwing all of her 'ugly' dresses around the room. Even throwing them onto her butler. Psy was actually catching every single piece of fashion wear as Jisoo was getting frustrated.

"Ugh!" Jisoo said again, "I cannot believe this! The party is tomorrow! And I want to look my best!"

"Of course, your majesty," Psy conceded, "Perhaps the royal tailor?"  
  
"Ah!" Jisoo exclaimed, "Let's call for him. Psy?"  
  
"Right away," Psy quickly said.

Psy immediately went to fetch the royal tailor while Jisoo was tending to herself at the vanity mirror. She was looking for the best jewelry. This was the life, Jisoo thought. And no one can tell her otherwise.

Soon, the royal tailor arrived with Psy.

"You called for me, Princess Jisoo?" the man asked.

Jisoo quickly turned around with her regular haegul.

"Yes!" Jisoo exclaimed, "How fast can you create a new dress?"  
  
"Pr-Princess?" the man asked with a blanched face.

"By tomorrow morning," Jisoo exclaimed.

"I-I," the tailor stammered as he looked to Psy.

"Your grace," Psy said, "Why not take a look at dresses he has already made? Instead of worrying about finishing a dress that will be shoddily made for tomorrow?"

Jisoo actually thought it over and nodded.

"Hm," Jisoo said with a finger on her chin, "Alright. Sir, what do you have?"  
  
The tailor let out a breath and quickly showed his designs.

"I have them in the royal shop," the tailor said, "As I have already had them ready for any special events for you."  
  
"Ah," Jisoo giddily said, "Please, show me."  
  
"Of course," the tailor said.

"Psy," Jisoo said, "Is the bath ready?"  
  
"I will check," Psy replied, "But should I let the tailor obtain his pieces?"  
  
"Of course," Jisoo said, "Have the maid show him out."  
  
"Yes Princess," Psy said.

Psy got an elderly maid to lead the tailor out of the room and then went to the bath. He checked the water himself, and satisfied that it is warm enough, he went to get Jisoo.

"Water is ready, Princess," Psy said.

"Thank you!" Jisoo said.

As Jisoo went inside, she shut the door. Psy sighed.

"I can't believe how she can be Empress if she's-"  
  
"Bratty?" a regal voice asked.

Psy jumped and turned to see his royal majesty, the Empress.

"Oh," Psy said while bowing.

"As you were," Dara said, "Please, do not spare anything for my expense. I know my daughter is not aware of the real world."

"Oh, your majesty," Psy said, "I thought your daughter was going to be more like you. Except she's more like your husband, Sangmin. But at least he is able to lead. Unlike you, being the true authority figure."  
  
"You praise me too much," Dara said humbly.

"And actually humble," Psy continued, "Even though you have a sense of balanced rule. I just don't know if Jisoo is prepared."  
  
The two were being rather quiet, as the Empress knew Jisoo was too much in her own world.

"Perhaps one day," the Empress said, "Someone will show her what she is missing for herself. And perhaps what it means to be human."  
  
Psy nodded in agreement. Unknown to them, it will come sooner than expected.

The next day, Jisoo was sitting on a chair.

"Psy," Jisoo said as she filed her nails, "Please make sure the guest list is checked over once more."  
  
"Yes, Princess," Psy said. While crouching on his hands and feet for Jisoo to put her feet up as her toenails dry.

This was the way things went for years, up to today. The day of Jisoo's 21st birthday. Jisoo was showed the brightest possible purple dress, with a pink trimmings and a black garter belt. Jisioo wore the best shoes for the kingdom. All was prepared for her day.

After finishing the make up, Jisoo wore her dress and received the applause of the staff. Jisoo then went to the royal meeting room, to meet her parents, the Emperor and Empress of the kingdom. Sangmin, the easily affable but capable Emperor. His wife, Dara, the steely yet compassionate Empress. The only thing to people, within the palace, is how Jisoo didn't show the same skills of her parents, if not more. She always found a way to get out of trouble. Yet, she was too bratty. The staff all agreed with the Empress. The Emperor himself is a bit of too much of a goofball.

Anyway, Jisoo curtsied towards her parents. "Mother, father," Jisoo said.

"Ah, Jisoo-ssi," Sangmin said as she stood up from his seat and approached his daughter.

The father placed a kiss on his daughter's cheek. Dara could only sigh. There's no doubt her beloved husband is a good man. Always protective, but over the years, he was too protective. She blamed it on an oracle he heard the day Jisoo was born.

"Ready for your big day?" Sangmin asked.

"Of course, daddy!" Jisoo childishly said, "And Jinyoung is coming today! Oh, I'm so happy!"  
  
Sangmin smiled, but inside, he cringed. He never liked the young man.

As for Dara, she can only smile. The one thing they can agree on is that they thought Jisoo could do better with anyone than Jinyoung. They couldn't help but think something was off.

"That's great darling," Sangmin said, "But first, let's get ready. And no more running in the mud! You already gave the horses and stables too much of a stressful cleaning."  
  
"Yes, father," Jisoo said with a pout.

"Now, run along," Sangmin said, "Your mother and I need to do, ugh, bureaucratic work."  
  
"How do you two do it?" Jisoo asked, "It's all so tedious."  
  
"That," Dara interjected, "Is true. But, it's necessary to keep all forms of government together. To keep the country running. Something _you_ must be aware of."  
  
"Yes mother," Jisoo said with a pout.  
  
"Now go," Dara said, "We must prepare for tonight."

"Yay!" Jisoo cheered while clapping, "Psy. Let's make sure everything is ready."

"Yes, princess," Psy said.

Psy followed the princess, and after they did, Sangmin went back to sit with his wife. Dara patted Sangmin's shoulder.

"I know what your'e going to say," Sangmin said, "And no, I was not being overprotective, and yes, I wish my daughter could have found a better person than that man."  
  
Dara chuckled. "You were too protective," Dara said, "And overly so, firstly. Secondly, yes, I wish she could have found someone more suitable. At least someone who is not as vain."  
  
Sangmin always had an argument with Dara about the former. It was all because he was scared.

"Darling," Dara said as she patted his hand, "You're worried about the prophecy the oracle gave, aren't you?"  
  
Sangmin sighed, nodding. Dara could only look at him in pity, for while she doesn't take such matters seriously, she can understand why her husband does.

"It was because of a dream that I found you," Sangmin said, "And due to that, I thought something good will come for our child. Our daughter. Yet, when the oracle told me a darkness will befall our beloved kingdom on her 21st birthday, I couldn't help but want to shield her from the world."  
  
"But darling," Dara said, "She's now spoiled rotten. You may have done more harm than good. You see how she is unable to know what people are feeling."  
  
"I only want," Sangmin said.

"Not another word," Dara interrupted, "What's done is done. Do not think for a second I love you because of a prophecy. And don't even think for a second that harm will come to our daughter today. If nothing else, I believe that something good will come of it."  
  
Sangmin smiled, knowing that Dara was always one who firmly believed that fate does have a funny way of showing someone their best and gently kissed his wife's cheek.

"I only hope to see it," Sangmin said.

"As do I," Dara said.

Little did they know, it would be the last time they would have one such happy moment.

Meanwhile, for the rest of the morning, Jisoo was being carried through the city's marketplace via a chair transport. She was obtaining as much finely made silk as possible. She didn't care who made it, as long as it was well made. Psy, and a few soldiers, were following her. During one point, Jisoo had Psy bring her food and drink from one of the restaurants they stopped by, but Jisoo was being fussy about it and Psy made sure to check himself. Psy was pushing the cart of supplies, while Jisoo was on the chair being lifted by her servants. As she was looking through the streets, she heard Psy.

"Child," he said, "Where are you parents? Please go return to them."  
  
Jisoo turned and saw a little girl, about five years old. Jisoo, for all the years she was closed off, didn't know why this child was filthy. Yet, she also oddly recalled seeing a girl like the on in the street when she was a child herself. One who was lonely, and Jisoo was trying to be a friend. Only for it to not have a chance.

"Who is the girl?" Jisoo asked, "Can't she see she could have been crushed? Who knows this girl?"  
  
"Apologies, your highness," a matronly voice said. Out came a woman in her late thirties, wearing very finely made black robes.

'So she's a ward of the high priestess?' Jisoo thought.

"High Priestess," Psy said, "We do not want a child to be harmed."  
  
"I do apologize," the woman said, "I was not aware this child ran off. And your highness, Princes Jisoo."  
  
The woman and the child bowed, though the older woman had to direct the child a bit. Jisoo simply nodded.

"Let us go," Jisoo said, "We must return to the palace."  
  
"Yes Princess," the servants and soldiers said in unison.

"Of course your majesty," Psy said, "Anything else? Would you like another snack?"  
  
"No, no," Jisoo said, "It's quite alright. Let us return."

"Yes your majesty," Jisoo said.

"You'll find someone," the child said.

Jisoo was startled and looked at the child. The people around her also happened to stop to listen.

"I beg your pardon?" Psy asked.

"Child," the priestess said, "Please."  
  
"No," Jisoo interrupted, "Let her speak. What does she have to say?"  
  
"Princess Jisoo," the priestess said, "She's much too young. She's still learning."  
  
"Let her speak," Jisoo said. She was curious as to what the child was saying. Is she a seer? Like the one who told her father who he'd find?

The priestess nodded and directed the child to the caravan. The child, with her tiger doll, took a couple steps and stopped. She looked at her with innocent eyes, but Jisoo, for some reason, felt something else more to her looks.

"Speak, child," Jisoo commanded, "What do you mean I will find someone?"

"Someone who is lost," the girl replied, "Someone who you cannot recall yet you know is deep within your heart."  
  
Jisoo, out of curiosity, wondered what this child is saying. Who was this someone she cannot remember?

"Are you referring to my love?" Jisoo asked.

With a nod, the girl confirmed it. Jisoo just let out a hearty laugh. After a moment, Jisoo regained herself.

"Little girl," Jisoo haughtily said, "I already have someone I love. When you are my age, you will find-"  
  
"He is not the one," the girl interrupted.

Jisoo was suddenly shocked. She didn't expect the girl to interrupt her, only to say her love is not her love.

"What did you say?" Jisoo asked.

"Your lover," the girl replied, "He is not the person you expect."  
  
"What nonsense is this?" Jisoo asked with her anger rising.

"Princess," Psy hurriedly pleaded, "Let us return to the palace."

"How dare you?" Jisoo said in anger, "Who are you to tell me that the man I love is not my soulmate?"  
  
"He is not, milady," the girl replied, "In fact, your true love is beyond these palace walls. These city limits."

"I already have someone I love," Jisoo snapped, "And you do not understand. Priestess?"  
  
"Please, your highness," the priestess pleaded, "She is but a child, yet she does not fully understand her ability."  
  
"Ability?" Jisoo mocked, "What is she on about?"

"You will find someone to truly love," the girl said, "The one who will truly love you back. Your first, and only, true love. Your soulmate. She-"  
  
"STOP!" Jisoo yelled out, "ENOUGH! PSY!"  
  
"Yes milady," Psy hurriedly said. He quickly bowed to the priestess. She sadly bowed back. As Psy turned to the princess, Jisoo looked at the two with anger.

"Know not what you speak of," Jisoo evenly said, "How dare you mock me?"  
  
"Princess Jisoo," the High Priestess said, "It is you who does not know what you speak of."  
  
"How-?"  
  
"Your father and mother were truly lovers," the High Priestess said, "And I was there when she said your father will meet your mother. And I am here now, to witness that you are ignoring that your love is not who you think it is."  
  
Jisoo was being angry, and in public, she knew she had to put on a calm display, in spite of her earlier outburst. With a deep sigh she spoke again.

"Be grateful that my parents have known you for years," Jisoo said, "I have only known you for the duration of my lifetime up to this point. Do NOT let this child near me again unless this nonsense she speaks of ceases."  
  
"I cannot guarantee that, your highness," the high priestess said, "But I will make certain her abilities are honed."  
  
"See that you will," Jisoo said, "Guards. To the palace."

The caravan soon walked off the palace, with PSY following closely. As the onlookers went back to their everyday activities, wondering if the child is a seer, the high priestess looked at the child with disapproving eyes.

"I have told you, Sujeun," the High Priestess said, "Be careful with what you say when expressing your visions."  
  
"Yes High Priestess," the girl, Sujeun said.

At that, the high priestess took the girl to a carriage with a horse. The rider was waiting, and the male guard opened the door. The High Priestess and Sejeun went inside. Upon the door being closed, the carriage was being ridden off. After a moment, the High Priestess asked.

"What did you see, child?" the woman asked, "Who did you see?"  
  
Sujeun looked at the woman with a smile. It always unnerved the older woman how this girl could be so peaceful.

"Her true love," Sujeun said, "A girl she knew from her childhood but lost."  
  
The High Priestess was surprised. A woman? For the princess? Well, there have been rare moments throughout the country's history that there are homosexual couples or even polyamorous ones, but those happen rarely for royalty. Always focused on continuing the line unless you are not the next in line for the throne. Unfortunately, while those in the lower classes or even elites are able to embrace such relationships, the crown is much different. It is still rather backwards, starting with the Emperor's grandfather having villainized any member of the royal family being gay as having brought shame to the family. He even casted out a sister of his for having a woman as her lover. The sister didn't care, and left with her lover. No one knew where she has been since, but the priests and priestesses, though privately supported them, had to deal with the former ruler's cruelty. It was only one piece of a dark time.

When the Emperor's father had him removed for causing great harm to the country, he made the process of removing the slandering his father made towards family. With the fact that Sangmin's father had wholeheartedly accepted Sangmin's mother's gay relatives, it brought joy to the country. Even the elites were relieved, now no longer worrying about being pushed aside by the deposed emperor just because they have relatives who are not in heterosexual relationships. Even so, the current line did not have any members who are gay, other than relatives on Dara's side or Sangmin's distant relatives. Sangmin's father, however, preached true inclusion. No need for worry over fighting who is the true leader. No need for arguing who has the more virtuous religion or whose status one has. Sangmin's father truly made reforms and education.

Sangmin's father continued it, but of course, like all matters of progress, there are roadblocks. There are still power hungry fools and always those who try to rule. Not to mention outside forces from other countries. Still, the kingdom has gotten stronger. It is just a concern that Jisoo never got to experience the outside world. To know that there are still people struggling.

But now, her charge has said something truly remarkable. The princess will not have her prince. Instead, her princess. The high priestess cannot help but wonder, who will it be?  
  
Unfortunately, she will not get to live to see it.

Jisoo had returned to the palace in a silent rage. She walked past all the palace staff and even military leaders. None of them knew why she was like this, even for someone who is seen as immature. Psy immediately followed her into her room, and after slamming the door shut, Jisoo let out a scream.

"AAARRGHH!"

Psy knew Jisoo was mad. He has long enough known how she will act. Though he will admit, the girl's words did in a way convince him of something.

JIsoo is getting married to the wrong person

"HOW DARE SHE!?" Jisoo raged, "THAT INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE-!"  
  
"Your highness," Psy said.

"I SHOULD HANG HER!" Jisoo continued raging, "NO! I SHOULD HAVE HER ARRESTED AND LOCK HER UP FOREVER! HOW DARE SHE DOUBT MY LOVE FOR HIM!"

A loud knock was heard on the door. Jisoo immediately stopped and Psy quickly went to the door. Upon opening it, he realized how it was.

"Emperor Sangmin," Psy said and bowed.

"As you were," Sangmin said as he walked inside.

Jisoo was surprised that it was her father, but did he know?"  
  
"What was this I hear about a vision?" Sangmin said with a serious tone, "How did it upset you?"  
  
Jisoo dramatically hugged her father and sobbed.

"Oh father," Jisoo cried out, "Th-That, That girl! She said I'm marrying someone wrong."  
  
Sangmin was surprised on hearing that. He didn't expect a child to say such a thing. And, more importantly, he was actually happy about it. But he cannot show it.

"Jisoo," the Emperor said as he led her to sit on the bed, "What happened?"  
  
Jisoo explained it all, and even mentioned the High Priestess. That one made Sangmin surprised. If the child is a ward of the High Priestess, and is possibly a seer, then something must be serious.

"Jisoo," Sangmin said, "Let's not worry about it for now. Today, it is about you. Let us prepare for your birthday."  
  
"Oh goodie!" Jisoo cheered, "I will go change. Is everyone present?"  
  
"They are," Sangmin said, "As well as Jinyoung."  
  
Jisoo squealed and hugged her father. She immediately went to change in her new dress. As she went to the wardrobe room, Sangmin sighed.

"Everything alright, my Emperor?" Psy asked.

"Psy," Sanguin said, "How did I go so wrong?"  
  
"S-Sir?" Psy asked.

"We've known each other long enough," Sangmin said, "No need for such formality now. And yes, I wonder how I could have been so wrong in my actions."  
  
"Sire," Psy said, "Since you said there is no need for formality, I will just say you were trying to protect your daughter like any parent would. The only difference is that you were overly concerned because of a vision, a prophecy that a seer told you. The one who you say led you to your wife, the mother of the princess. True, she has not gotten to show her true beauty, but I believe that you meant well. It was just an incorrect way of doing it."  
  
Sangmin sighed. "I'm so glad you can withstand my idiocy," Sangmin self-deprecatingly said, "I just hope that my daughter doesn't continue it for me."  
  
Psy just let out a mirthless laugh. "Sire," Psy said, "I believe that Jisoo may surprise us all."  
  
At that, Jisoo came out with her newly acquired dress. The Emperor turned to see his child now a fully grown woman. He only wished that she could have gotten better. A better father. A better person to live with her.

Sangmin stood up and led his daughter to the door.

"Let us go," Sangmin said.

"Yes father," Jisoo said.

With that, father and daughter walked out, followed by Psy. Not knowing that it would be the last time.

In the palace courtyard, Jisoo happily laughed and talked with her friends, and her boyfriend, Jinyoung. Her childhood friend, Nayeon, was also praising Jisoo's fashion.

"You are so lucky!" Nayeon exclaimed, "Not only do you have the best dress possible in the entire kingdom! You are the envy of all the kingdoms of the world!"  
  
"Indeed," Jisoo haughtily said.

"And," Nayeon continued, "You have Jinyoung!"

Jisoo smiled and turned to look at the slightly taller man. Wearing his Korean military uniform. The blue clothing replaced by his palace wear. He was the envy of plenty of men, and Jisoo to women. News of their engagement and not yet spread throughout the land.

"Of course," Jisoo said and then saw Jinyoung seeing her.

Jisoo waved and Jinyoung quickly excused himself from a discussion with political ministers. He walked over with a wide smile, and the two kissed briefly. The women 'awwwed' and clapped. Jisoo and Jinyoung were in love. To them at least.

Jisoo saw her parents, who looked happy, but she didn't realize that internally they didn't like it. Jisoo, though, believed they came around with Jinyoung after his courting of her. Jinyoung then had Jisoo look at her by putting his arm around her shoulders.

"What are you thinking about?" Jinyoung asked.

JIsoo turned and smiled upon seeing Jinyoung's shining eyes. Jisoo felt like they were diamonds and those will be hers soon.

"Waiting for later tonight," Jisoo whispered, "When we truly knock everyone off their feet."  
  
Jinyoung let out a devilish smile. "Of course," Jinyoung said with a laugh, "We will-"  
  
"Excuse me!" a male voice said, "What is the meaning of your presence?"  
  
Everyone turned to see a guard trying to restrain an elderly man, who looked like he was dragged though mud, even though the weather was beautiful today. There was a solider with him.

"My Emperor!" the old man pleaded, "My Emperor! Please! Help me!"  
  
The Emperor quickly walked towards the arrivals with a pair of soldiers.

"I'm sorry, my liege," the soldier said, "I found him on the side of the road, wounded, by my unit's camp."  
  
"It's alright, Captain," Sangmin said as she stopped. He looked at the bewildered man. Sangmin wondered what has affected him as such.  
  
"Tell me," Sangmin said, "What has happened to make you appear on my daughter's birthday?"  
  
"Your majesty," the old man said, "My family! My village! Gone! They destroyed them!"  
  
The guests were starting to be uncomfortable with the man's rambling and the Emperor made to calm the situation.

"They?" Sangmin asked, "Who are-?"  
  
"Haebak!" the man exclaimed.

That brought silence to everyone. Even the servers dropped everything upon hearing it. The Emperor was even stunned.

"What did you say?" Sangmin asked in disbelief.  
  
"The Haebak!" the old man said, "I swear, sire! It was a normal day until monstrosities swept through our village like a plague! I saw men, women, and children cut down! Even animals! Nothing was spared! I only managed to survive because they must have thought I was dead! My family, my people, all destroyed beyond recognition! I walked the path to the palace and collapsed out of exhaustion!"  
  
"Captain?" Sangmin asked.

The male soldier, in his late 30's, nodded.

"My unit did check his village," Sangmin said, "The Paneuong Village."  
  
"Paneuong?" the Emperor whispered, "The village by the ocean?"  
  
"Yes, sir," the Captain said, "It appears that the Haebak have decided to attack. Again."  
  
"Those bastards," a Minister said, "How dare they attack such a helpless village?"  
  
"I agree," Sangmin said, "Captain?"  
  
"We are investigating it still," the man said, "But right now, they are our main suspects."  
  
"Continue doing so," Sangmin said, "And keep me informed."  
  
"Sir," the captain said, "I again apologize for the intrusion."  
  
"Best to tell us now," Sangmin said, "But until we have further proof, we will continue to live as normally as possible. However, General?"  
  
A tall, burly man walked up to the Emperor. Fully garbed in medals on his military uniform and carrying his sword by his side, he stood by his Emperor.  
  
"Yes, Emperor," the general said, "May I assume that you wish for more posts?"  
  
"You may indeed," the Emperor said, "Make sure security leaves nothing up to chance. Alert your soldiers. Send word to our soldiers."  
  
"Sire," the general said standing at attention, "it shall be done."  
  
The General saluted and then turned to his subordinates. They immediately followed to carry out their orders. The Emperor turned to look at the guests, including his daughter, who looked frightened. He also looked at Jinyoung, who had protectively put his arms around her, but looked bored. Sangmin then looked at the old man and the Captain.

"My servants will take you to a guest room," Sangmin said, "You may both rest and have food and drink before returning to your unit."  
  
"Thank you Emperor," the old man said in appreciation.

"Sire," the Captain said with a salute, "come along, old man."  
  
The two were led by a guard and a servant out of the courtyard.

looked at Dara, who knew to take charge next.

"Do not worry," Dara said, "My husband, your Emperor, has not let any harm come to our people. Rest assured, he is not starting now."  
  
The guests murmured, and returned to the party. As Sangmin nodded in appreciation to his wife, he turned to look at his daughter. Not liking what he saw. Jinyoung was at her ear, saying something that made Jisoo laugh. Sangmin truly regretted closing her off from the world.

"Your majesty?" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

Sangmin turned to see Duke Lee, Jinyoung's father.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

"Just the fact he said Haebak," Sangmin said, "I thought they were defeated."  
  
"I thought so too," the Duke said, "But one thing we can agree on, not to let anything up to chance on this one."  
  
"Indeed," Sangmin concurred, "They are a vicious fighting force. Many a men I knew died because of me."  
  
"You?" the Duke sneered, "You can't be serious. You led the charge to stop them from getting to the capital. How can you blame yourself for that?"  
  
Sangmin looked at the Duke with a bit of surprise. They both were in the war and they defeated them, albeit at high cost.

"I was supposed to bring them home," Sangmin said, "Alive."  
  
"Sangmin," the Duke said, "You've gotten soft. There was nothing you could have done. None of us. They are a powerful fighting force. Trying to take the kingdom for their own. You fought in the name of their sacrifice. Don't forget that."

Sangmin nodded and he turned to look at Jisoo and her friends, while Jinyoung was just standing aside looking bored.

"And," the Duke continued, "My son will definitely make sure your daughter will continue keeping her safe."  
  
"Of course," Sangmin said,. Internally he was seething. He cannot believe he let Jinyoung court Jisoo and now she will be worse off.

The party continued on during the afternoon, with the sun just about to set. Jisoo was dancing and laughing with her friends, and the guests were doing the same. Jinyoung, however, was being a jerk.

"What's all this?" Jinyoung asked a servant girl. The young woman was shaking a bit because he grabbed a pitcher of soju and had a disgusted look.

"S-S-Sir?" the girl stammered, "I-It's soju."  
  
"I know what it is," Jinyoung sneered, "But what the hell kind of soju is this?"  
  
"Sire," the girl said, "It's from the local family brewery. It's been run by the same family for hundreds of years."  
  
"Such crap!" Jinyoung said, splashing the soju on the poor girl and throwing the pitcher on to the floor.

That caught the attention of everyone, but Jisoo wasn't sure what was going on. The servant girl tried to clean it up, but Jisoo stopped her.

"What's going on?" Jisoo asked, "Why-"  
  
"Obviously we're going to need better product," Jinyoung said, leering at the servant girl.

She looked up and wished she didn't. He gave off a glint that was not good.

"Jinyoung, daring," Jisoo said, "This girl probably didn't pick out the higher quality one yet. Why not let her go get the wine instead?"  
  
Jinyoung grunted, seemingly appeased with it. The servant girl stood up, and bowed to the Princess.  
  
"Shall I go to the wine cellar and find a bottle?" the woman asked.

"Please do," Jisoo said, "And make sure Psy is with you. We need plenty of them tonight. Psy?"  
  
"Yes, princess," Psy said as he seemingly showed up out of nowhere.

"Join this," Jisoo started. Everyone looked at her, waiting for her to say something. Jisoo, after a minute, looked at the woman and leaned over.

"What's your name?" Jisoo whispered.

The woman was shocked but responded. "I-It's," the woman said, "W-Wendy."  
  
"Wendy," Jisoo said, "Please join Psy to get ten bottles of wine for our guests?"  
  
"Yes your highness," Psy said, "Come along, Wendy."  
  
The woman bowed, and walked off with Psy. Jisoo didn't realize it, but she managed to save Wendy possibly from a bad encounter with Jinyoung. Speaking of-

"You should've let me handle it, dear," Jinyoung said, "I could have done it quickly."  
  
Jisoo rounded on her with a pout. "And leave me all alone?" Jisoo asked, "You wouldn't do that, would you?"  
  
Jinyoung gave off a smile and pulled Jisoo into a hug. Jisoo giggled at his action.

"No," Jinyoung said, "Not in a million years."  
  
As the two lovebirds were showing affection, the Emperor and Empress were seated at the head of the table. Dinner was still ongoing, but they didn't feel like eating anymore. They truly felt something was going to happen. They just don't know when or what. Then, Dara tapped her goblet. The partying stopped. All the guests were looking at their Empress. Meanwhile, outside the palace, there was already a celebration of sorts for the people. Since it is a royal's birthday, everyone celebrated and they all were given the finest food, with promises of leftovers in case the palace cannot save it. There was also drink and the soldiers were there to make sure no one caused anything.

At the table, Dara and Sangmin stood up. Along with the Lees. People were wondering what was going on. Jisoo and Jinyoung already knew.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Sangmin said, "As you all know, my daughter, our only child, Jisoo, is now today 21 years of age."  
  
The crowd bursted into cheers and applause. After a moment, the Emperor signaled for silence. The jubilation was shortened and Sangmin continued.

"It is also my greatest hope," Sangmin continued, "That she will rule not only with her own style, but with the substance needed for the continuation of our kingdom."  
  
Jisoo nodded proudly.

"And," Sangmin contineud. He took a silent moment, which made the guests murmur in confusion. Dara and the Lees were also waiting for him to announce it

"She will require someone to rule with her," Sangmin said, "And I am proud to announce the engagement of my daughter, Kim Jisoo, to Captain Lee Jinyoung!"  
  
The crowd suddenly brushed in applause and cheers. Jisoo's friends were all excited and hugged and squealed in excitement. Jinyoung also received handshakes and well wishes. Dara already informed the servant to inform the people and he went off.

Shortly after, the horn was blown and a page ran through the streets. Shouting the engagement of the princess. The people celebrated even more so. Except for one.

The girl, Sejeun, already saw that Jisoo is not meant for Jinyoung. And she was looking at the clouds, as if they were telling her she was right. And the princess will meet the woman who she has forgotten.

Inside the palace walls, the party continued.

"Congratulations, Jisoo-yah!" Nayeon cheered, "I'm so jealous!"  
  
"I would be too!" Jisoo replied.

The other women were also proudly cheering her, and the guests were-

_BOOM!_

"What was that?" Jisoo asked.

_BOOM!_

There was an explosion just outside the palace walls. There were screams of agony and fear. People screamed, both inside and outside the palace. Jisoo, in the confusion, was grabbed by a guard.

"Princess!" the older guard said, "We must go inside the palace. All of us!"  
  
Another explosion was heard and people were running in fear.

"M-My parents?" Jisoo asked.

"They're being moved inside," another guard said, "Hurry! All of you!"  
  
The people ran for the palace's interior as more explosions were being heard. As it was going on, on the ground entrance to the city, archers were firing arrows along with soldiers launching cannons and other weapons onto an invading force. The invaders wore dull, silver armor. It covered their whole bodies and they carried menacing weapons, more so than regular swords and so on. They even had rifles.

They mercilessly and defiantly crashed through the gates with rams, so powerful, that it shook the entire guard force on top. Some fell behind the gates, while some unfortunately were thrown outside and met grisly ends thanks to the invaders' weapons.

The invaders were able to burst through the gates, and stormed towards the surprised people. Men, women, and children were all slain. Without mercy. Unfortunately, that was not the only attack.

From the air, dragons flew and breathed fire on the unarmed general populace. People screamed agonizing deaths and buildings were destroyed. There were giants that walked out of the forests and soon started crushing things with their fists and feet. Stomping on any unfortunate souls. The soldiers that were on patrol were wiped out.

People were running for their lives as more invaders stormed through the city. Some on horseback and slaying people who were fleeing for their lives. Nothing the soldiers did could even slow them down. All were being killed for resisting. Those who didn't die were rounded up and taken as prisoners of war.

At the same time, the high priestess was in her temple. She heard the reports from the soldiers. It was hopeless.

"The Haebak?" the High Priestess asked.

"Negative," a Captain said, "This is something different. Far more dangerous."  
  
An explosion was heard, and screaming men. The captain turned to see the invaders and immediately drew his sword for his last stand.

"Protect the High Priestess!" the Captain ordered, "Get them out of the city!"  
  
At that, some soldiers were able to lead the High Priestess and her entourage out to the back. The High Priestess also saw Sejeun at the door. They stopped.

"Sejeun," the High Priestess said, "Your vision has come to past."

"Nae," Sejuen said, "It is only starting."  
  
Yells were heard, and the group immediately moved to escape. They were able to go through a secret passage, and managed to get out into a forest field. The group got out, slowly, one by one, so as to avoid an ambush. After checking, they found it safe, They all got out, and saw a burning city. Almost razed to the ground.

The priestesses and monks were saddened, but the High Priestess was not fazed, for fear of causing more alarm for her charges.

"Mi'Lady," the guard said, "We must head to the harbor. Hopefully it still is intact."  
  
"The royal family?" the High Priestess asked.

"Heaven help them," the guard sadly said.

"Indeed," the High Priestess said.

Sejeun watched, as she seemed to now see more and what will be ahead.

Inside the palace, the guests and Royal Family were huddled together. No one knew what was going on other than the loud screams of people outside the throne room. No one knew who was dead or alive. And they heard the roars outside as well.

"F-Father?" Jisoo asked as she was held by her mother, "M-Mother? Wh-What is-?"  
  
"It's going to be alright," Dara soothingly said as she stroked Jisoo's hair, "We're safe."

The Emperor was already made aware of the attacks outside and he ordered his soldiers to immediately find a way to halt the invaders' advances. He also roared out commands for any able bodied soldier available to stand guard. Including Jinyoung. Jisoo was scared but he followed them since he has been trained for this and had already been in a battle earlier this year.

As everyone was trying to regain their bearings, the doors burst open. Everyone was scared, but the guards, with their glaives raised, saw it was the old man from earlier and the Captain.

"S-Sire!" the old man shouted, "Th-The Haebak! They're here!"

The crowd gasped in shock. The Emperor, from a distance, could see the fear in the old man's eyes.

"This is what happened to your village?!" Sangmin asked.

"Yes!" the man wailed, "I was the only one who made it out alive! I swear!"  
  
"Sire," the Captain said, "He isn't lying."  
  
"How can you tell?" Dara asked, holding Jisoo.

"Because-", the old man started until he stopped.

The people were silent as they saw the old man, gasping for breath. He didn't see a sword sticking to of his chest, and the sword was removed. The man collapsed to the floor. Dead. Blood pooling around his corpse.

The people screamed. Soldiers moved to confront the Captain who murdered him. Jisoo, shocked, held on to Dara for dear life. She never saw blood like this. And a death. Dara, of course, remembered seeing soldiers injured or dying, but what she saw would haunt her for her remaining days.

Sangmin, in a state of shock, pulled out his sword. As did his soldiers.

"Wh-What is the meaning of this?" Sangmin asked, "Who-?"  
  
"You are such a fool, Emperor," the captain said in a mocking tone, "Did you really think the Haebak are _this_ bold?"  
  
Sangmin had no idea why, but this soldier is not who he appears to be.

"Ah yes," the captain said in a suddenly deeper voice, "We are so much worse."  
  
At that, the captain suddenly changed shape. He got taller, his human form changing into something more metallic looking. His eyes were replaced with a dark visor of some sort. His head was shaped like a demon's skull. His whole body shifted into an armor that had barbs on his wrists and ankles. He was taller than six feet. It was menacing and gave off the vibe of being menacing. Then, his visor lit up with red, and two red eyes appeared.

"Ahhh," the new figure said with glee, "Much better."  
  
"What are you?" the Emperor demanded.

The figure just laughed. "The last thing you will ever see. For I, Shoka, will bring the end of your Kingdom, and we then will bring about the end of the kingdoms throughout the world. Until nothing is left, and all of humanity are our slaves! For we, the Duraga, will rule again!"

The creature's loud booming voice frightened everyone. Jinyoung and his friends were also stunned into silence.

"Jinyoung," a man said, "Wh-What do we do?"  
  
"Just hold your ground, V," Jinyoung said.

"Soldiers!" Sangmin said, "Stop him!"  
  
A squad of soldiers charged, but as they got closer, the creature, Shoka, didn't move. It looked like an easy victory.

"That fool," Nayeon said, "He's gonna-"  
  
Suddenly, the soldiers stopped screaming, and a moment later, mists of red exploded out of their now dissected bodies. People screamed, and started to run. It was chaos. Jisoo and Dara were holding on to each other.

"Jinyoung!" jisoo shouted, "Jinyoung!"  
  
JIsoo couldn't see anyone, and Dara wanted to make sure her husband was alive.

"Fools!" Shoka's voice boomed, "You are so easy to frighten!"  
  
More people were suddenly cut down, and no one was able to escape. Shoka was making sure of it as people couldn't try to escape through the doors he came through at first. He kept walking forward, and cut down with his axe, the same one he used earlier. Even political figures couldn't escape.

"Emperor!" the General exclaimed, "You must leave!"  
  
"I cannot-" Sangmin started.

"This is no time to argue!" the General boomed, "You must escape with your family! You are no good to your people if all of you are dead! Go!"  
  
Sangmin knew the general was right, and he immediately nodded.

"Stay alive," the Emperor said.

"Keep fighting," the General said.

Without anymore word, the Emperor walked off with his bodyguards. The general eyed his soldiers, and they all took their final stand. The General looked at the creature as it walked closer, slowly.

"General Hyun," Shoka sneered, "Are you so ready to die?"  
  
"For my people!" the General shouted, "Soldiers! Charge!"  
  
The soldiers all charged, and Shoka took great delight in sending them to their deaths.

Meanwhile, Jisoo and Dara were being lead away by the guards. They were taken to the Emperor and Empress' room. The doors were barricaded.

"Mama?" Jisoo asked.

"I know darling," Dara said.

"Your majesty," an elderly woman said, "You must flee."  
  
"The passageway?" Dara asked.

Nodding, the elderly woman went to a bookcase. After a moment, she pulled on a book and the shelf pulled apart to reveal a tunnel. The soldiers were on high alert. Nothing popped out, but no chances were taken.

"Come," Dara said.

"Jinyoung," Jisoo said.

"He's trained to fight," Dara said, "And you won't be any good to him dead."  
  
Jisoo shakily nodded and she followed the Empress. They all managed to go into the passage just as the doors were being broken down. The same creatures from earlier pushed through and they saw the passage way being closed. One of them launched forward and grabbed the bookcase. It pulled them down and soon they gave chase.

The Empress and the Princess were running through the escape tunnel. Guards at both ends were keeping watch along with some servants. Unfortunately, a couple of creatures were following them and a few of the guards sacrificed themselves to buy everyone else time. After what seemed like an eternity, they managed to make it to a hillside. After checking the scene, they all came out one by one. The last soldier closed the passageway.

They all turned to see the destruction of a portion of the city. The dead bodies.

Jisoo couldn't help it but vomit. Even Dara couldn't hold it together. Just then, a banging sound was heard. The people turned to see that the passageway was being broken through. They were all about to be ready to run until-

"Clear!" a male voice shouted.

Everyone backed away, and someone pushed a hwacha forward, and as the creatures appeared, the lit was fused, and rockets were fired out of it. They all hit their target, and the creatures were blown back. The tunnel collapsed on the exit, but enough to slow them down as they seemed resilient.

Everyone turned to see their savior.

"PSY oppa!" Jisoo shouted.

The butler had a smile as he heard his charge call for him.

"Indeed!" Psy said, "I was lucky to find this. Right Wendy?"  
  
The servant woman from earlier, who was also with Psy, nodded. Jisoo was relieved but then thought of something.

"Father?" Jisoo asked.

"I didn't see him," Psy sadly replied.

Jisoo sadly looked down but Dara put her face towards her.

"Listen to me, Jisoo," Dara said, "Your father's sacrifice will not be in vain. Not at all. You understand me! You are a Princess! If you want your kingdom to live, keep moving! Understood?"  
  
Jisoo, without a word, nodded. Dara let go of her daughter's chin and hugged her. Jisoo hugged back.

"Um, your majesties," Wendy awkwardly said, "Shouldn't we hurry out of here?"  
  
"Yes", Dara said, "We must. To the gates"  
  
As they did so, more roars were heard. Everyone ran to the direction of the port, including Jisoo. They were all running, and the hwacha, unfortunately, was left behind because it was out of rockets. The people kept moving faster, but then tragedy.

A dragon appeared and breathed fire on everyone. The fire didn't kill them, but then a giant appeared. Everyone tried to get out of the way. Psy and Wendy both got the royals away, but, a few of the remaining servants and soldiers were killed. Quickly, the four hurried to the port. They managed to get to the gate, thanks to the distraction of soldiers at the port trying to evacuate whatever people were left.

They all go to the gates, where they saw the remaining people try to escape. A general saw them from one of the carriages, and quickly waved them over.

"Your majesties!" the general shouted, "Hurry!"

The four hurried, but then, thy saw that there were five wagons and a carriage. Whoever cannot escape is done for. And the horses were panicking.

"Wait!" Jisoo shouted, "Father-"  
  
"You father managed to escape," the general said, "You must get him."  
  
"Oh, thank heavens," Dara said, "Hurry, Jisoo."  
  
Jisoo nodded, but then, an explosion rocked the city. Everyone was knocked down. They managed to get up, but with a struggle. They all turned around to see one of the carriages still present. The others were either gone because they were bombed or ran off because the horses were too panicked. Jisoo saw the remains of some people. Jisoo was shell shocked.

"Princess!" Psy shouted.

Jisoo was pulled up by Psy and she was still dazed. They were approached by Wendy and Dara. Both were alright.

"Jisoo?" Dara asked, "Jisoo?"  
  
Jisoo was not responsive, until a slap was heard.

"Wha-?"  
  
"Snap out of it!" Wendy shouted, "We're at war! Don't you see! If you die, there's no hope left for the kingdom! If your mother dies, who will help guide and lead you! If you both die, what then!? Princess, please! Get yourself together and let's get out of here!"  
  
Jisoo was stunned, but she silently nodded. She held onto Psy and Dara, and the latter looked towards Wendy.

"Thank you," Dara said, "For getting through to her."  
  
"Don't thank me yet, Empress," Wendy said, "Let's get out of here."

They all got to the wagon, and the small carriage.

"The wagon can only fit one person," the general said.

"I'll go with the people," Dara said.

"Mother?" Jisoo dazedly asked.

Dara turned and held her daughter's face in her hands, possibly for the last time.

"Be safe, Jisoo," Dara sadly said with tears streaming down her face.

"WH-What?" JIsoo asked.

"We must separate," Dara said. This caused Jisoo's eyes to widen.

"Wh-What?" Jisoo asked in shock, "W-Wait, why?!"  
  
"To keep us safer," Dara said, "So that we all are not captured together. if one of us is able to fight on, we still have a chance to rally those to our cause of regaining our kingdom. We need to separate for the time being.'  
  
"NO!" Jisoo shouted as she hugged Dara, "P-Please! I-I-I can't lose you too! Mama!"  
  
Dara hated to do this, but she knew it was necessary for their kingdom to have fighting chance. Dara looked at Psy and Wendy, both with somber looks. She then looked a Jisoo, ending the hug and making Jisoo look at her.

"You know that deep down," Dara said, "This is what's needed. For you to survive, for us to have a fighting chance, we must go our separate ways. So that we can fight on, and you can find people to fight with us. And when that day comes, we will be together again. Until then, fight on. For your father. For your people. For me."  
  
With that, she placed a kiss on Jisoo's forehead, and looked at the other two.

"Get her to safety," Dara said, "As my last order should I not survive."  
  
"Yes Empress," Psy sadly said. Wendy also concurred, albeit quietly.

"Goodbye, Jisoo," Dara said as she caressed Jisoo's cheek.

Dara then turned to get onto the wagon. The general put her on it.

"Mama?" Jisoo asked.

"Go," the general ordered.

The wagon was pulled away and it was moving off into the distance.

"Mama!?" Jisoo shouted

She got out of Psy's grape, but Wendy was able to catch up to Jisoo and hold her.

"Mama!" Jisoo shouted.

JIsoo kept shouting and Dara could only cry as she knew she couldn't be with her daughter. Her worst fears came true. The prophecy came about and Dara felt that things will only get worse.

"Princess!" Wendy shouted, "We have to go!"  
  
"No! Mother!" Jisoo shouted.

"If you die," Wendy said, "There's no hope left. And you may not see either of your parents again!"  
  
That made Jisoo stop fighting, and Wendy quickly pulled her to the carriage. Psy already got the carriage ready, and he helped Jisoo into the carriage, followed by Wendy. Psy got into the front, and he got the horses to move.

Jisoo was holding onto herself, crying. Wendy, though not interested in crying princesses, moved over to hold Jisoo. The former princess cried into Wendy's shoulder, crying for her parents. Wendy couldn't blame her. As much of a prissy person she was, it wasn't the time to be snarky. After being able to escape, the trio looked back and saw the smoke of the fires that consumed their beloved city.

They all got off the carriage. Jisoo looked towards the city and just teared up more. Her whole world, gone. Her love. Her friends. Her parents. Her people.

"We must continue," Psy said.

"Why?" Jisoo asked, "Why? What did they want?"  
  
"That's a tough question to answer," Wend said, "We were damn lucky to get out when the soldiers told us what was going on."  
  
"Why didn't you leave?" Jisoo asked.

Psy and Wendy both looked at Jisoo. "Why?" Psy asked, "it's my duty to you. And Wendy's. And neither of us will be considered dutiful if we leave you or your parents alone."  
  
"True," Wendy said, "Even though I thought of you as prissy. But believe me, I was freaked too."  
  
Jisoo looked at them with questioning looks.

"Even though I have been used to your swinging whims," Psy said with a teasing smile, "I know there's more to you than you let on. And right now, we need to find all the help we can get if we want to rebuild our home."  
  
"What?" Jisoo dumbly asked.

"I swore to your parents to be there for you," Psy replied, "And I will still do that. I know your father meant well in keeping you in the palace for a long time, and your mother wanted you to see the world. Think of this as a chance to truly see the world. And maybe, just maybe, see beyond the pretty dresses and parties. Who knows? We might also have your parents walk you down the aisle, and we can get you the best wedding dress possible. "  
  
At that, Jisoo cried. Psy, the family butler for years, was still wiling to be by her side?

"But," Jisoo said, "You-you, how can I? I-I mean, I was always putting you through stuff. And you still want to be with me?"  
  
"Of course," Psy cheerfully said, "Besides, now it's a trio. At least you'll have someone around your age to talk to, right?"  
  
"Gonna be hard to do that," Wendy sarcastically said, "But yeah, why not see the world since it's gone to shit, right?"  
  
Jisoo's cries became sobs. She couldn't believe that these two, people who were servants all her life, wanted to be with her. After all the times she made them do things her way, especially Psy. And now? Even Psy is still willing to put up with her.

"B-But I-," Jisoo started.

"I know you're still wondering what's next," Psy interrupted, "And that's ok. We'll find out. Together."  
  
"You're this confident?" Jisoo asked with a cracked voice, "Even when I-I'm not even a princess? Without a kingdom? How can I be of anything to you?"  
  
"YOu'll find out," Psy replied, "And don't worry. It'll take a while, I'm sure. Believe me, it took your parents a while to figure things out themselves?"  
  
"My parents?" Jisoo asked, "They, what do you mean?"  
  
"I'll let them tell you if we are able to still see them," Psy said, "But for now, let's move on."  
  
Wendy nodded, and Jisoo, even with tears, smiled.

"Get the princess!" a deep voice shouted.

The three turned to the source of the voice and saw one of the invaders. He pointed his sword at them, and the trio saw that they were surrounded. The horses were neighing, unable to escape.

One of the soldiers walked closer and tried to grab Jisoo. Jisoo and Wendy moved back, and Psy moved in front.

"No!" Psy shouted.

Suddenly, a sword pierced through him. The women screamed. The horses ran off, and the invading soldiers didn't care one bit. They only cared about the Princess.

The sword was pulled out and Psy collapsed to the floor.

"Oppa!" Jisoo and Wendy shouted as they knelt to the ground and vainly tried to help Psy.

"Get the princess!" the leader shouted, "And maybe, the other for breeding!"  
  
The invading soldiers closed in on them. Jisoo and Wendy held onto each other, but they knew there was no chance for escape.

Suddenly, a 'whoosh' sound was heard and one of the soldiers was thrown back. It slammed into the ground with a grunt. The soldiers were confused, until a dark figure jumped out of nowhere and landed in between the two women and the soldiers. This newcomer wore all black and covered the head.

"What are-?" the leader bellowed.

"You'll be dead anyway," a low, soft voice interrupted, "So don't bother."  
  
"Why you-"

The figure suddenly darted forward, and in an instant, one of the soldiers gurgled and collapsed, holding its throat. A couple more were knocked down, and the figure stomped on their throats, killing them instantly. The figure backflipped and landed behind another two soldiers, and in an instant, it twisted the neck of one while kicking the other right in the throat. The figure then released the soldier whose neck she broke, and then pulled out a dagger, launching it at the soldier she knocked back earlier as it stood up to attack her from behind. It landed in between the eyes, and the figure side flipped. Landing by the soldier, grabbed its sword and stabbed it with it.

Jisoo and Wendy were both horrified and awed by the stranger's incredibly apparent superhuman ability. They didn't know who or what this newcomer is, but they were able to assume that this person is an athletic figure. The figure, however, didn't stop. When the fighter turned around, the lead soldier, even with its mask, was stunned. This person took down several of his soldiers. An elite unit.

"You will pay for your insolence!" the soldier shouted as he pulled out a gigantic sword, "For the Duraga!"

The soldier, despite having a large sword, was able to heave it up with ease and moved at an abnormally fast pace towards the figure.

"Watch out!" Jisoo shouted as she and Wendy held onto each other.

As the soldier moved a couple inches closer, he raised it up and swung downwards.

"DIE!" the soldier shouted.

The sword successfully struck at the fighter. Jisoo and Wendy were looking on in horror, while the soldier was proud. But when he looked at his target, there was nothing. Not even a splatter. Jisoo and Wendy also looked at the same spot, but there was nothing. The sword was stuck in the ground. The soldier was confused.

"Looking for me?" a voice taunted.

The soldier turned, only to see the figure on the top of his blade. The soldier was shocked, and tried to react. He failed.

The fighter moved incredibly fast and kicked him in the head. Somehow, even wearing shoes, the fighter was able to cause the soldier to stagger back. He grunted, but the fighter crouched down and, with inhuman speed, charged and shoulder tackled the soldier into the ground.

The soldier was shellshocked, and the fighter leapt up into the air. It landed gracefully onto the ground into a crouch, and the soldier slowly got up. The soldier refused, however, to let this go.

"I-I will not," the soldier started, "B-B-Be stopped...from...com-completing...my mission!"  
  
The fighter, however, smirked. "I just did," the fighter said.

The soldier was confused. As he stood up, the fighter suddenly leapt into a blur. The soldier looked up only to see the fighter twist its body in the air and...disappear.

The soldier looked, only to feel a cutting sound. The soldier looked down only to see a blade stick out of his chest. His heavily armored chest.

"I-I-Impossible," the soldier wheezed.

The blade was pulled out and the shoulder collapsed to his knees. The same blade was pointed at the soldier.

"Let it be known," the figure said, "That _you_ messed with the wrong person."

"Y-You have no idea," the soldier defiantly said, "What you have done! You will be hunted and tortured to death! You have nowhere to hide!"  
  
"Then I'll just stand under the sun," the figure said, "Since none of you can see me under its rays to being with."  
  
With that, the figure twirled it sword and shoved it into the soldier's throat. The soldier gurgled and a short moment later, the sword was removed and he collapsed. Dead with blood pooling out of his wounds. The figure swung its sword before putting it back into its sheath on the left side.

"Oppa!" two women shouted.

The figure turned around and saw Jisoo and Wendy kneeling over the now dying man. Jisoo was holding Psy's hand with both of hers, tears shedding. The fighter walked over to them.

"O-Oppa," Jisoo cried out, "D-Don't leave me! Please! I-I'm sorry for how I treated you!"  
  
"I-It's alright," Psy said with a smile, "I-I know that your heart is still in there."  
  
Psy managed to point at Jisoo's heart with his left hand. "A-And I am still seeing a part of it now. It has been so long since I saw you so carefree, yet caring. Not since that day y-your friend was gone."  
  
Jisoo choked back a sob while Wendy was looking at them confused while she was trying to stop the wounds in a vain attempt.

"I-I," Jisoo started.

"It's alright, Princess Jisoo," Psy said as he looked at her with his dying breath, "W-Wendy will help you. J-Just...keep...going. A-As long as you are alive to fight. As long as you fight, your parents will live."

Wendy knew that Psy has ordered her to assist Jisoo. And considering that there was no one else, Wendy will do it. Meanwhile, Jisoo kept having tears streaming down her face and saw Psy's head roll back, and him taking his final breath.

"Oppa?" Jisoo asked, "Oppa?!"

Jisoo kept trying to wake him up, shaking his hand. She even tried to shake him, staining her clothes with blood. Wendy, however, put a hand on Jisoo's shoulder. Wendy knew that he was gone.

"Princess," Wendy said with a cracked voice. Jisoo kept trying to shake Psy awake, but only a moment later did he feel his body start to stiffen, did Jisoo realize it.

"Ps-Psy," Jisoo softy said, "I-I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Jisoo hugged her butler's body, sobbing over the way she treated him over the years. Yet, he always dutifully stood by her side. And he didn't complain. And he sacrificed his life for her, by standing in front of her and Wendy. The latter, however, felt awful that she thought of Jisoo as just prissy, seeing the scene in front of her. The vulnerability Jisoo never showed.

The two's musings, however, were interrupted when a shadow stood over them. Instantly, Wendy looked up, and gasped. Jisoo looked up, and through blurry eyes, saw the slim figure standing over them. Jisoo thought it was over, until figure knelt down in front of them. It was the dark clad figure who saved them.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," the figure said, "I was trekking through this forest when I heard the sounds of marchers and happened to have seen those soldiers marching towards your location here."

"Wh-Who are you?" Jisoo asked.

"Princess," Wendy said with a shaky voice.

The figure, however, looked down over the dying man's body. The figure put its hands in prayer, and uttered phrase. Jisoo and Wendy were confused but a few seconds later, the person stopped.

"An old shaman poem," the figure said, "For his journey into the afterlife."  
  
"D-Do we," Jisoo started, "B-Bury him?"  
  
The figure shook its head. "No time," the figure replied, "You're most likely being sought out. More will come."  
  
"Oh lord," Wendy breathed out, "W-We must go, Princess."  
  
"But where?" Jisoo asked.

"Anywhere," Wendy replied.

"How," Jisoo asked, "When we don't have horses? Or a carriage? My god, I don't know how I'd survive this."  
  
"Will you listen to yourself anymore?" Wendy snarked out, "You heard what Psy oppa said! Your mother said! You have to."  
  
"B-But how?" Jisoo asked herself with doubt in her voice, "Y-You know that I was never a fighter. A soldier. Oh, papa, why? Why couldn't you have let me be able to carry a sword?"  
  
Wendy sighed in frustration. "Look," Wendy said, "We'll find a way. Don't let his death be in vain."

"He's dead because of me," Jisoo said, "And I should pay for it."  
  
"Don't be stupid," the figure interrupted.

Jisoo and Wendy looked up and saw the figure still kneeling.

"E-Excuse me?" Jisoo asked, "How-"  
  
"Don't blame yourself," the figure said, "You're death, let alone suffering, will not bring him back. Or whoever else in your life. You need to get away from here, and find those willing to fight for you. With you."  
  
Jisoo, for whatever reason, felt a kind of strong yet motivating tone in the stranger's voice. Jisoo didn't understand it at the time, but this figure gave her the start of an unknown strength.

"B-But," Jisoo said, "How can I when I only know the inner workings of the palace life? I was never a soldier. Wendy could do better."  
  
"Oh no," Wendy said, "I'm no better. But yeah, you only know about being a princess, not a soldier. And right now, we're all in a war. There's no ifs, ands, or buts about it."  
  
"So what will you do?" the figure asked, "You have to live with the fact you're the princess, right? I already heard that between you two, but you have to deal with the fact that your'e on the run. So, the question for you, Princess Jisoo, what will you do?"  
  
Jisoo truly never thought about it prior to today. And she honestly can't figure it out.

"I don't know," Jisoo softly said, "I don't care what the future will bring, because I have no idea what it will bring out. But, I have to ask you."  
  
The figure looked at Jisoo with the same cloaked face, showing no expression.

"Go on," the figure asked.

"Will you help me?" Jisoo asked.

Wendy was shocked, and the figure was just kneeling in front of her.

"Excuse me?" the figure asked, "Me? Why me?"  
  
"Why not?" Jisoo asked, "I do need a bodyguard. No offense Wendy, but-"  
  
"Say no more, Princess," Wendy interrupted, "Neither of us are fighters."  
  
"Yes," Jisoo concurred while still looking at the figure, "But you, I know you're not normal. And these are not normal circumstances. Whatever these Duraga are, we need all the help we can get. And you..."

Jisoo let the sentence trail off and pointed at the figure, who still was kneeling.

"You are beyond human," Jisoo continued, "There's nothing that can convince me otherwise. The way you took out those soldiers chasing us. You are the person we need. I need."  
  
The figure then raised an open palm hand in front of Jisoo to stop her from talking, which she succeeded with. The figure then put its hand down.  
  
"First off," the figure said, "How dare you say I'm needed when you will only slow me down?"  
  
"She's not-" Wendy started.

"Second," the figure said, "I only work for clients that can pay me and my crew."

"You have a crew?" Jisoo asked, "A-Are you a b-b...?"  
  
"Bandit, princess," the figure mockingly replied, "And my group is only not here because I told them to keep watch for more trouble. Speaking of which, you need to get out of here. And the way things are going, you'd be a liability because you're most likely recognizable unless you can get out of the country."  
  
"We need to see if we can cross the ocean," Jisoo said, "find allies. See if they are aware of the situation or at least fighting."

"Fine," the figure said, "Go on ahead."  
  
"Wait a second," Wendy said, "The Princess wants your help."  
  
"Unless you have money," the figure said while standing up, "But from the looks of it, you got nothing. So really, why am I wasting my time since I only helped you for free because those soldiers were cramping on my space?"

Jisoo and Wendy were both stunned at the sudden callousness of their savior's attitude. Assuming its a he, this man is truly only seeing money. But they need help. How can they obtain his help?  
  
The figure though they have nothing else to say so he continued.

"Welp," the figure said, "I got to go. So-"  
  
"I'll help you," Jisoo blurted out.

The figure stopped halfway turning around, while Wendy looked at Jisoo in shock.

"Princess?" Wendy asked.

The figure didn't turn back, but was curious. "What can you possibly help me with?" he asked.

"I-I'm the Princess of the Korean Kingdom," Jisoo said, "A-And as you said, I'm a liability because I'm recognizable, but I have been kept in the palace walls for pretty much my whole life."

"So?" the figure asked.

Jisoo took a deep breath and spoke again. "S-So," Jisoo said, "I-If you want money, I can give it to you."  
  
The figure didn't turn around but was now rather confused. "How?" he asked.

"By taking me," Jisoo replied.

Silence took place. The wind slightly blew, causing the leaves to fly around. Wendy was looking at Jisoo with bulging eyes.

"Hm?" the figure said as he turned to look at her, "Take you?"  
  
Jisoo nodded her head. She held up a hand to stop Wendy from saying anything, which was what she was going to do.

"I-I can be your slave," Jisoo said, "Your servant girl. Anything. You can take me however you want. I just ask that you help me, my kingdom, my people. I-I know you think of it as demeaning, but I need your assistance, sir, to be able to fight and defend myself. To help my people fight back. If we can regain the kingdom, I will give you anything you want. I had an engagement announced, but I have no idea if he's still alive. Or will even love me by the time I find my parents again. But, sir, if you will assist me, I will bring you the riches you desire. And you said you seek money as a mercenary, with your bandits? Then, let me be the one to negotiate better pay for your group. You can have me as your negotiator, in addition to being your personal assistant. Wendy can also assist me since she has worked at the palace. But you will still have me. So please sir. Please, help us."  
  
Wendy saw Jisoo bowing as she was saying all of this. Wendy didn't expect Jisoo to be so desperate for any help. She had to admit, it was kind of thrilling to see Jisoo beg for help, but at the same time, she knew it was desperate times calling for desperate measures. There were no armies to help Jisoo. And no way to reach any kind of safety. So the fat Jisoo is wiling to give herself up to a complete stranger is really a bold risk. But Wendy also know, they needed help, and the fact that Wendy needs to fulfill her elder's final wish.

"Where she goes," Wendy said, "I'll go. Like she said, I can assist her. But please, at least teach me to fight."

Jisoo pulled herself back up to look at Wendy. "Wendy no," Jisoo said, "You don't need to do this. Let me."  
  
"Sorry princess," Wendy said as she looked at her, "But if I'm gong to assist you, then _I _also need to fight. No arguments."  
  
Jisoo was taken aback by the point Wendy made. Grudgingly, Jisoo nodded. Both of them then turned to the figure, who was silent.

"No," the figure said.

Jisoo and Wendy were stunned. He said no?  
  
"What?" Jisoo and Wendy said in unison, "Why?"  
  
"Because," the figure said, "Firstly, I need my crew to take part in discussion. Fellas?"  
  
At that, there was some rustling in the bushes. Jisoo and Wendy held onto each other, fearful of what was coming out.

"Don't worry," the figure said, "They're my guys."  
  
Jisoo was now shaking as she saw five more people appear, all wearing similar clothing but different shades of blue. Jisoo was now jus realizing that she was going to be following the whims of them because of the whims of their leader.

"Hey boss," a deep voice said, "The princess actually said you can use her however you want? Can we?"  
  
Jisoo was now frightened, and Wendy immediately shoved the princess behind her.

"Don't you even dare try to violate her!" Wendy gritted out.

"Yah!" the man said, "Cut it out, Manoban! We're not going to use her as a hooker! And _you _are too much of a playgirl."  
  
'Playgirl?' Jisoo and Wendy thought.

The person, Manoban, just shrugged the shoulders.

"Come on," Manoban said, "It's been a while since I had some good pussy. I have needs."  
  
"Can it, Monkey!" another voice said, this one lighter tone, "Besides, it's the boss' decision."  
  
"I have no problem in having the princess on board," the figure said, "But we need to discuss things further. And to do that, we need to get somewhere to set up camp."  
  
"How about this carriage?" a new voice called out.

Jisoo and Wendy turned and saw the carriage and the horses. There were also more horses, assuming that they were the bandits.

"Perfect," the figure said, who is now confirmed to be the leader.

The girls' savior then looked at the two. "Well?" the man said, "Time to go."  
  
Jisoo and Wendy shakily nodded, but before they did, they gave one last good-bye to Psy.

"Good-bye, oppa," Jisoo said, "We will fight for you. Just rest in peace."  
  
"Good-bye, oppa," Wendy said, "We will make sure our people are freed."

The two women then approached the man. He then looked at his crew.

"Any signs of trouble?" the man said.

"For now," another voice said, "No. We scouted the area. There's no sign of enemy soldiers nearby. But don't want to risk it."  
  
The man nodded and looked at the two women.

"Let's go," the man said, "Manoban, Bam, get them onto the carriage."

"Got it boss!" the two said.

They lead the two into the open carriage, and the rest of the group approached their boss.

"You sure about this, boss?" a voice asked.

"Don't worry," the man said, "I think we can do ok with them. Besides, the princess is willing to be our negotiator."  
  
"No pussy rub for you?" a feminine voice teasingly asked, "You should finally find one since you've been dry for so long."  
  
The man didn't respond, and just looked at the group.

"Let's go," the leaders said, "We need to find ground to break by night. Move out."  
  
Everyone took to their respective horse, but two were following along the carriage because two riders were on the driver's spot. The bandits' leader and another person, this one wearing a light blue garb but the same style.

Before they left, two of the bandits quickly buried Psy under leaves and branches to at least try to give him a proper burial. Jisoo thanked them. For the next few hours, as the afternoon turned into dusk and then evening, the group found a safe clearing.

Jisoo and Wendy, who were exhausted, slept in the seats, on each other's shoulders. The leader was sitting in the back as well, keeping an eye on them. The visor was removed to show a pair of dark brown eyes looking at Jisoo specifically.

"The Princess getting your interest, boss?" Manoban asked.

"Fuck off," the boss said.

"Ehe," Manoban said, "Wait until she gets the surprise of a lifetime when she finds out who you really are underneath that mask."  
  
"Whatever," the boss said.  
  
"This place looks good boss," a bandit said, "Enough trees, and a lake."  
  
"Good," the boss said.

The caravan stopped, and everyone got off their horses or the wagon. A couple immediately had lanterns set up and lit. Except for Jisoo and Wendy. The bandit leader got out first, and then tapped Jisoo's shoulder.

"Princess?" the boss said. The princess was moaning in her sleep and refused to get up.

"Your royal highness," the boss said, "We're-"  
  
"YO! YO! YO!" Manoban shouted, "Let's eat!"  
  
"AH!" Jisoo shouted.

She suddenly jumped out of her seat and nearly fell backwards out of the open carriage. She tripped and was about to fall to the ground, hard. As Jisoo fell, she closed her eyes. Then, she felt nothing.

Jisoo was squirming, and she held on to something. Wait, what?  
  
Jisoo opened her eyes and looked up seeing the masked figure of their savior. And noticed the dark brown eyes that had an almost feminine gaze. Jisoo couldn't help but look at them, and felt something on the person's chest. She didn't know if this person worked out or has something else. The bandit leader also looked at Jisoo's curious gaze. They were both lost in their gazes.

"Princess!" Wendy shouted, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Nice reflexes boss," a female sounding voice said.

Immediately, the two realized the position they were in. Jisoo was being held bridal style by the bandit leader. And she had her left arm around the leader's neck and her right grabbing the back of his shirt. The bandit leader realized the same thing and quickly placed her on her feet to stand up.

JIsoo was blushing madly while the leader looked for the source of the problem.

"Manoban!" the person said with an angry woman voice.

Jisoo, however, noticed the change in tone. And the sound of it?  
  
"Come on, Chou!" Manoban said, "Don't you think we should stop with the secret identity crap? It's not like they know us anyway, especially when we're gonna use them."  
  
"For fuck's sake," a male voice interrupted, "The boss is not going to let you take the princess! Jeez, no wonder Tzuyu didn't want you alive again."  
  
As the argument was going on, Wendy, who had just gotten off the carriage, and Jisoo were both wondering the same thing as they looked at each other.

"Wendy?" Jisoo asked.

"Yes, your highness," Wendy said.

"What kind of name is Tzuyu?" Jisoo asked.

Before Wendy could reply, someone else did.

"It's my name," the voice said, "And I'm actually, well..."  
  
"Well what-?" Jisoo asked as she turned. And she wished she didn't. Because what she saw was perhaps the hottest sigh in her life.

She turned to see the bandit leader grab her head gear and took it off. Long dark hair cascaded down the person's face and the person shook it out. Jisoo couldn't help but wonder who this was. Then she saw the face. A beautiful heart-shaped face. A pair of thin lips. Dark brown eyes. And womanly.

"Huh?" Wendy dumbly asked.

Jisoo didn't say anything as the person then had the top gear taken off to reveal a shirt underneath, and covering...breasts?

"Y-You're," Jisoo stammered, "A-A-"  
  
"A woman?" the person asked with a raised eyebrow, "Disappointed it's not your fiancee? Who I assume is a guy?"  
  
Jisoo blushed while the rest of the bandits laughed at her expense. Jisoo tried to hide her embarrassment but could not. She looked at their savior again. And saw that the person is a tin, athletically shaped woman. The woman is taller than her, but who was she? Jisoo didn't know it, but she was definitely going to take in more.

Wait, what?

"I'm Chou Tzuyu," the woman said, "Leader of the BlackVelvet bandits. Everyone, take off your masks."  
  
The remaining seven bandits took of their masks, to reveal mostly women and one man.

"Introduce yourselves," Tzuyu said.

"Lalisa Manoban," Manoban said, "Playgirl extrodinaire. Ehe!"  
  
"Park Sooyoung," the next woman said, "You can call me Joy."  
  
"Minatozaki Sana," the third woman said while curtsying to Jisoo, "Pleasure your highness."

"Bamabam," the man said.

"Jennie Kim," a woman said.

"Lee Jeungyeon," a short third woman said.

"Bae Joohyun," the last woman said, "Call me Irene."

"And I'm Chou Tzuyu," the leader said, "Pleased to meet you, your highness. And I hope you keep your end of the bargain as our negotiator."  
  
Jisoo was stunned, and Wendy just had her mouth dropped in shock. All these bandits were not just mostly women, but led by a supernatural person?

"Um," Jisoo said, "Y-Yes. O-Of course. I guess I can be-"  
  
"You'll also be at my side," Tzuyu authoritatively said, "Because face it, princess, you're not in the palace anymore. You're out in the real world. So better actually drop the prim and proper act so that you can survive, and, not only help us, but get the help you need for your kingdom? Got it?"  
  
JIsoo feel embarrassed because she was scolded by someone who is not even a soldier, yet for some reason, Jisoo actually felt a sense of ease, of protection, from this woman. So she silently nodded.

"Y-Yes," Jisoo said, "Um, Tz-"  
  
"You can call me Chou," Tzuyu interrupted, "I don't think it'd be right for you to just call me Boss Tzuyu."  
  
"O-Of course," Jisoo said with a blush.

"Who'd thought our savior is a good looking woman," Wendy said, "Your highness, you got lucky."  
  
"Don't remind me, Wendy," Jisoo said, "And please, just call me Jisoo. Right now, I don't feel like doing anything related to royal protocol, if you understand my meaning."  
  
Wendy nodded as she didn't want to argue at this point in time.  
  
"Boss is always getting ladies blushing!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Shut it, Manoban!" Tzuyu scolded, "Otherwise, we'll be caught and killed because of you!"  
  
Lisa whined. The rest of the bandits just watched the scene between Tzuyu and Jisoo with interest. This was the first time that their boss was actually interested in someone, and this princess somehow did it.

"So," Tzuyu said, "Let's talk."  
  
Jisoo just looked up at the taller woman in silence. She couldn't explain it, but she felt a sort of connection with this woman. A kind of strong, tingling sensation in her chest that has made her wonder what effect does this woman have on her?

With a shaky hand, Jisoo held out her hand.  
  
"I believe we can make this beneficial for all of us," Jisoo said, "Boss Chou. And just call me Jisoo."  
  
Tzuyu, without looking, took the offered hand and both she and Jisoo shook on it.

"And call me," Tzuyu said, "Tzuyu."  
  
The onlookers had no idea what was happening, but what they didn't know was that this was the beginning of a love story that would shape not only their country, but the entire world.


	49. The Legend of Jisoo: Ocarina of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hero of Time, Jeungyeon, is at the Temple of Time to find an artifact that will help her defeat Ganondorf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: 'Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time' is Nintendo's. The rest is the same as before, real people that are fictionalized.

Within the stone structure, the Temple of Time, a young woman wakes up. She stirred, and then sat up. She placed a hand on her face. Sh realized something. She looked at herself, and saw that her green shirt, her brown pants, and her brown shoes were exactly what she wore when she first arrived at the temple, except longer or bigger. She also touched the top of her head, realizing a hat on it. She pulled it off and saw the the hat long green cap she has worn all her childhood was also bigger. She looked around the temple, noticing that there were no major changes since she first arrived. She also noticed that her body was no longer that of a thirteen year old. She saw that she seemed to have had a growth spurt of all sudden. She checked her person, and realized she still has the Hyrulian Shield. She took it off and noticed that she is no longer a child. She has a fuller, older face. It's as if she fell asleep and woke up to having reached adulthood all of a sudden.

The woman put down the shield and tried to remember what she last did. After racking her brain, she remembered being a thirteen year old pixie haired girl arriving at the Temple of Time, having being told by a wizard, named Nayeon, that she has to reach the structure to find something called the Master Sword. After finding it, she would have to be transported further into the past to find a way to stop Ganondorf's plan to not only rule Hyrule, but destroy it all. The girl found out, with help of her fairy, Navi, after fighting a lot of enemies and monsters. The girl pulled out the heavy sword, and there was a burst of white light. It surrounded the girl and a moment later, nothing.

Now, she has woken up to have found out she is an adult. What happened?

"You have awakened, Champion," a light voice interrupted her thoughts.

The woman stood up, and, looking for a weapon, found a-

"Is that," the woman started.

"Indeed it is," the voice said again.

Suddenly, a bright yellow light burst inside the temple.

"Jeungyeon!" a high pitched voice screamed, "You're alright?"  
  
"Depends," the woman, Jeungyeon sarcastically replied, "If we're not already dead, Navi!"

"You are very much alive," the voice said, "But as you know, retrieving the Master Sword from the altar would send you forward in time. And it has been five years already."  
  
The woman, realizing that the light has gotten dimmer, looked up in shock.

"Five years!" Jeungyeon exclaimed, "By Hyrule!"

"If only that," the voice said.

Jeungyeon had no idea if the person speaking is a foe or not, so she attempted to pick up the sword. To her surprise, she could lift it. She put it in her left hand used her right hand to pull the shield and raise it up in case of attack.

"Who are you?" Jeungyeon asked as she pointed the weapon, and looked around.

"Jennie, the voice said, "The Goddess of Courage."  
  
Jeungyeon heard the voice again and turned to it, and she saw a petite, long dark haired woman wearing a red toga. She had a crown on her head as well. She was ethereal, there was no doubt about it.

"Goddess of Courage?" Jeungyeon asked with skepticism, "Yah, last I checked, some goddess told a teenager to pull out the Master Sword. And now I've somehow aged?!"  
  
Jennie nodded. "As you were told five years ago," Jennie said, "You will be transported forward into the future to try to defeat Ganondorf. You were not strong enough to do so and you needed to pull out the Master Sword to send you into the past so that you could defeat him, hopefully."  
  
Jeungyeon lowered down her sword a bit. She did remember having being told by some disembodied voice that she needed to pull out the Master Sword at the Temple of Time so that she could defeat Ganondorf. But now, she is wondering what has happened.

"Tell me," Jeungyeon said, "Ganondorf. Did he, well, take over Hyrule?"  
  
The goddess sadly nodded. "Five years after you went to the Temple," Jennie replied, "Ganondorf ruled Hyrule with an iron fist, after deposing of the rightful king. Ganandorf now has the Triforce of Power, which is under the purview of Irene. Ganandorf, as you might realize, craves power, and now he will stop at nothing to obtain the other pieces of the Triforce to bring up disaster upon the world."  
  
Jeungyeon could only stand in silence as she listened to the goddess in front of her. Jeungyeon remembered struggling greatly against Ganondorf, and she only escaped because of some luck. Now, she has to fight Ganondorf again?  
  
"How do I fight him?" Jeungyeon asked.

"You must find allies," Jennie said, "And, find Princess Jisoo, the rightful heir to the throne of Hyrule. She will assist you in your journey."  
  
"Wait a second," Navi interrupted, "Lady Jennie, I am interrupting, but how can she assist us? Especially when she is in hiding?"  
  
Jennie gave a small smile. "She is under the protection of my sister," Jennie said, "Jihyo, Goddess of Wisdom. The triforce piece is entrusted to Jisoo and is protecting her. Just as I have entrusted you, Jeungyeon with the Triforce of Courage."  
  
Jeungyeon looked at the symbol on her left hand. The triangle is indeed there, giving off a light golden pulse. Jeungyeon looked at Jennie again.

"I'm assuming you have something else to share?" Jeungyeon asked.

Jennie gave a gummy smile."Indeed," Jennie replied.

"So what do I need to do?" Jeungyeon asked.

Jennie's smile then dropped. "I'm afraid I cannot do much for you," Jennie replied.

"Why?" Navi asked.

"Due to Ganondorf's powerful mastery of the dark arts," Jennie sadly replied, "He has managed to create spells that can detect where the other two pieces of the Triforce are located. I'm already taking a great risk usng only a fraction of my power, if even that, just to avoid being detected. He cannot obtain either of them. Certainly not before you are able to find the sages that can seal him away."  
  
"So where do we find them?" Jeungyeon asked.

"Find Princess Jisoo first," Jennie replied, "That is where you will need to go first. Once you do, the two of you will be able to discover how to defeat Ganondorf. Time is of the essence, not only to save Hyrule, but also my other sister, Irene, the Goddess of Power. Please, hurry."  
  
Jeungyeon firmly nodded. "You got it, Goddess," Jeungyeon said, "Let's get going."  
  
Jennie smiled again and nodded. "Thank you," Jennie said, "The temple has not been damaged over the years. You will find that the path out is the same as the way in. Hurry. Find Princess Jisoo and save all of Hyrule from Ganondorf's evil."  
  
"Let's go, Navi!" Jeungyeon exclaimed as she picked up the sword and anything else near her.

"Yah!" Navi exclaimed, "Where can we go thought? Hyrule Castle?"  
  
"Not likely," Jeungyeon said as she placed the sword and shield on her back, "Ganondorf's gonna be there. Let's get to the town we were at, or find anyone."  
  
"Much has changed," Jennie said, "One the last five years. Your journey will be more difficult but I believe you will succeed."  
  
"Thank you," Jeungyeon said as she bowed, "Good-bye, Goddess of Courage. I hope we can meet each other again under better circumstances."  
  
"And I as well," Jennie said, "Now hurry."  
  
Jennie then disappeared in a ball of light. Jeungyeon shielded her eyes with her arm, and a short moment later, it disappeared. Jeungyeon looked around as she adjusted her eyes, and saw stone walls and pillars. Jennie has gone to watch over.

"Let's go Navi," Jeungyeon said, "We got a Princess to find."  
  
"Lead the way," Navi said.

The two embarked on getting out of the Temple. After an hour, the two found the entrance. The two got out and saw a barren desert. This was the same one they reached when looking for the Temple of Time. Jeungyeon and Navi now knew they have to hurry. The fate of the world is in the balance.

"Where to?" Jeungyeon asked.

"Listen!" Navi exclaimed, "Let's find the Gerudo Village first. That's the first place to check since Ganondorf is from that village."  
  
"Good idea," Jeungyeon said as she nodded, "And hopefully, we can find the Princess."  
  
"I doubt Jisoo will be staying here," Navi said, "But let's give it a shot."  
  
Jeungyeon and Navi then embarked on the next step of their adventure, reaching any village and finding anyone they can learn information from in the hopes of finding Princess Jisoo, the solution to stopping Ganondorf, and saving the world.

Jeungyeon will make certain to accomplish all three.


	50. Twice the Singing, Twice the Marriage? Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the surprise engagement, it has been hectic for Jisoo and Tzuyu. After dealing with obsessive fans, bad misunderstandings, and heart-to-heart talks with people associated with them, Jisoo and Tzuyu managed to cool down. Except when other idols try to make moves on Jisoo, Tzuyu decides to take control and show everyone who's boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional.
> 
> A revisit to the first one shot

In the following couple of months, the worldwide media just couldn't stop reporting on the biggest story of the incoming decade. Everyone just couldn't help but follow everything. BlackPink, TWICE, and to a certain extent, Red Velvet, were all caught up in this. Jisoo came out as lesbian and Tzuyu actually came out as bisexual. That got fans go into hyper obsessive mode.

Jisoo and Tzuyu found out from their parents that it was a mutual friend who suggested a marriage between the two women. Not for business, but more for convenience, especially when Tzuyu's grandma wanted her to be married, whether to a guy or gal. Tzuyu felt embarrassed, and Jisoo found out from Tzuyu's mom that her maternal grandma is quite the eccentric wanna be matchmaker. It didn't help when Jisoo and Tzuyu admitted that they already had sex before this. That didn't upset the parents, strangely enough. In fact, both sets of parents were debating about whether to go through with it or not, as they did this not for business reasons, but more for a bit of protection. Jisoo and Tzuyu were confused but they were told to wait to explain things because the media was already in full swing.

For the next couple of weeks, the two women had to deal with crazy fans and skeptical idols. There were even female staffers and fans alike who tried to kiss Jisoo anywhere they could, and Jisoo was accused by Tzuyu of playing her. Jisoo, however, snapped back at Tzuyu, saying that the Taiwanese woman was playing with Jisoo's feelings when she tried to talk to Tzuyu but was ignored by her for several days. It didn't help when Tzuyu was also seen in pictures being rather close to a male idol, which were taken during the time they were already not talking to each other. Jisoo accused Tzuyu of using her as a side bitch while she was dating a guy, or any other guy when more pics showed up during the early part of December that put Tzuyu in a questionable light. This made the Korean woman think the Taiwanese woman not talk to her during those days because she was already cheating on her before this.

The argument to end all arguments happened at Jisoo's family home, and BlackPink and TWICE were all there.

Tzuyu snapped at Jisoo, calling the Korean a visual hole who was just jealously needy and already didn't care for her. Jisoo called Tzuyu a player and lied to her when the latter fucked her. And Tzuyu called Jisoo a dumb cunt who couldn't do a damn thing without anyone and that's why no one would be with her unless trapping someone in a marriage. Jisoo, while angry tears were streaming down her face, called Tzuyu a liar who knew about the arranged marriage and is just going through with it so that she can just up and leave her. Tzuyu then said that is why no one wants to stay with her unless forced to like her bandmates.

That caused a stunned silence. BlackPink were looking at Tzuyu like she just questioned their friendship. TWICE looked like they were thrown under the bus. Tzuyu realized what she said and Jisoo just said maybe that's why Tzuyu is only grateful to have been with someone because she couldn't just leave her bandmates. Tzuyu couldn't say anything, as she realized what she said. Nayeon and Jennie tried to stop Jisoo from going even lower than Tzuyu did. Jisoo then said that Tzuyu was already finding someone better to fuck with since Tzuyu just doesn't do anything but sleep around and cheat like YG himself.

A loud slap was heard. The idols, the Kims, and the Chous watched in stunned horror as Tzuyu had her right hand in a half raised motion after slapping Jisoo. Tzuyu was breathing heavily, only to see the red mark on Jisoo's left cheek. Tzuyu realized what she had done, but it was too late. Jisoo's tear stained face was showed before her and Tzuyu's heart broke. She tried to reach out to her but Jisoo walked away. Jisoo was followed by her mother, who was absolutely devastated.

The door to Jisoo's room was heard slammed shut. After a moment of silence, Tzuyu's mom said the wedding was supposed by by January but it's off until the two figured out their issues. Disappointed with Jisoo's behavior, but more so with Tzuyu's. Jisoo's dad concurred, albeit opposite in terms of bad behavior. Jennie stood before Tzuyu with an angry face and she quickly grabbed Tzuyu by the collar of her shirt and said something to her.

"You have no idea what Jisoo had been through before being part of our group," Jennie growled out, "And you just reminded her of it."  
  
Confused, Tzuyu was going to ask, but Jihyo interrupted.

"You two really fucked each other up," Jihyo said, "So you both better get your heads out of your asses. This arranged marriage is already suspect, and having heard a bit that this is for a protective reason, regardless of who needs it more, you both are putting yourselves in a bad position. And you need to sort it out, fast."  
  
At that, the groups decided to return back to their respective dorms, while the Chous let Tzuyu be in the living room, as she thought over what was said between the two women and what the woman did. Tzuyu was heartbroken. She truly didn't do anything wrong that would make Jisoo think she was using her, and Jisoo didn't do anything that was hurting her, it was just forgetting to tell her what happened. And it was something they could have talked about instead of being stupid. Jisoo thought the same thing while she was in her room, as her mom was with her, but neither Jisoo nor Tzuyu wanted to admit anything.

For the next couple of days, things were tense between the two women. The parents tried to get them to talk, but neither was willing. Finally, Red Velvet, when TWICE and BlackPink couldn't reach through either of them after they came back, decided to do something. Both groups and parents were at their wits' ends for a resolution so Red Velvet decided to talk to Jisoo and Tzuyu. Seulgi and Wendy talked to Jisoo since the former knew Jisoo and the latter is the same age as her. Meanwhile Joy and Yeri talked to Tzuyu since they are both maknaes. Irene will handle anything that didn't work, but she's with the parents.

In a bit of a surprise, both duos of Red Velvet found out things about the women's past issues that related to what was going on. Jisoo told Seulgi and Wendy that at first she had no interest in women, and didn't believe she did, until she got into high school, and tried talking about boys with her female friends but didn't feel the same way. She hid it because she thought it meant nothing and she even tried dating boy in her age group. An acquaintance of Jisoo, who she knew is lesbian, hanged out with her for a time, and Jisoo didn't think anything of it. Jisoo always made an effort to be a friend, and even helped cover for her friend's date with a girl. When Jisoo found out that the guy she dated was only around her for popularity, Jisoo left, though she didn't feel anything for him anyway. When her friend helped her overcome that, Jisoo didn't realize that she was attracted to her friend. Jisoo found out that she is lesbian when realized that all the times she was more focused on the attractiveness of any of her female classmates or even friends. Jisoo was scared but her friend helped as well. Jisoo's friend's parents didn't accept her at first because they thought Jisoo was just another fling of their daughter's, but they saw how much they cared about each other. They carefully hid their relationship, until one day, her girlfriend ended it. Jisoo didn't know why that happened and thought she did nothing wrong, or wondered why she wanted to end it. It was because her girlfriends family is moving and they had to go. Jisoo was saddened, but it wasn't until later did she find out that her girlfriend was blackmailed by a guy who wanted Jisoo, and Jisoo refused to be near him until he threatened to out her. Jisoo had no choice but be around him, even when he treated her like crap. Jisoo's friends thought it was surprising, not knowing the truth, and seeing how Jisoo was hiding her pain when trying to act normally. When Jisoo's brother saw how that high schooler was treating her, he immediately let his parents know. Jisoo didn't end it when her parents asked, and they were concerned. When Jisoo was again treated horribly, and the guy was caught sleeping with another female classmate of hers, Jisoo had enough and wanted to end it. The guy tried to threaten her but she refused to let it continue. He then beat her and school staff pulled him off. Jisoo's brother also wanted the guy's head, and he went after him but was also restrained. Jisoo knew that her life was basically over, but in a strange twist of fate, the high schooler was accused of not only threatening other girls, but also assaulting someone. He was also accused of vandalism and Jisoo was sworn to not say anything. Jisoo was asked by the police why, but she didn't want to say anything because of fear of being outed. Thankfully, there were other girls that came out and the boy was taken away.

Jisoo still hid from her parents why he did what he did to her, and stayed with him. When the boy was being sentenced, Jisoo was asked to state freely. Since in it was in a courtroom, Jisoo broke down and admitted she was in a relationship with a girl and that she is certainly a lesbian. The boy threatened Jisoo and even showed a photo of the two. The courtroom was surprised, but Jisoo admitted she was scared of coming out because she would have nothing and no one, having already lost her lover. Jisoo did not want to say anything and wished she did. Since the boy was already guilty of other things, and the prosecutors saw the photographs, they let the family know. The boy was sentenced and in prison since that day. Jisoo, however, was afraid, but her parents actually accepted her as she was because they were suspicious yet didn't say anything. They didn't care that she is a lesbian, and her siblings accepted her as such. Jisoo, thought, did not know where her girlfriend was, except that she got a message saying that she was proud and happy that her suffering is over. A few months later, Jisoo was recruited by YGE and then became a trainee.

Wendy and Seulgi actually were stunned and horrified what happened to her. In a surprising move, Wendy held her in an embrace. Jisoo didn't expect it but couldn't help but do the same. Seulig did the same.

At the same time, Joy and Yeri found out something from Tzuyu that was decidedly less dramatic but still challenging. Tzuyu always knew that she was different but considering that Taiwan was still rather closed minded while growing up, even with some social progress, she worried her parents will disown her for liking both boys and girls. When she went to South Korea after being picked as a trainee for JYP, Tzuyu felt like she could be distracted with something else like singing and dancing. Instead, she found out the hard truth that it didn't matter if you were neither gay, straight, or bisexual, because in the idol industry you will be judged by fans and the industry itself basically forces people to follow an image. Tzuyu hated that she again cannot be true to herself, even though at the time she knew that Asian countries were generally conservative. Tzuyu, however, knew that she was already facing an uphill battle just for being a foreign born Asian. She worked to understand the Korean culture and still be true to what and who she is as a person. Tzuyu also knew about the dating ban and it was for five years, unless she gets permission from JYP himself if she does want to date.

Thankfully for Tzuyu, she never wanted to date but as she became an adult, she understood how the world works after teenage years, and thankful for the company providing classes that focus on world outside the idol life. She will not let anyone stop her and her blunt personality shows it. Even though she hid her being bisexual from her bandmates, the hints were obvious when she was asked if she would save a bandmate from drowning while they were at an aquarium or who she would date if she could. It wasn't until a few years after TWICE debuted did it come out. It was after 'What is Love?' came out and they were celebrating at the dorm, and someone brought in soju in secret. Someone came up with the idea of spin the bottle, and when Dahyun spun the bottle and it landed on Tzuyu, she didn't realize that she would out herself. When Dahyun kissed Tzuyu, the latter gave more than a peck. She actually slipped tongue, which startled Dahyun. She was actually disgusted that Tzuyu stuck her tongue down her throat, and she asked what was Tzuyu doing, taking the game this seriously. Tzuyu, realizing her mistake, teared up. It confused her bandmates, and she immediately ran to her room, locking it. Sana was heard knocking on the door, and Jeungyeon and Mina tried to figure out what was going on. Tzuyu told them that she was crying rivers and yelled for them to leave her alone and forget about it. Tzuyu felt horrible that she let her sexuality be known in that way and wished she didn't let it happen like that, and Tzuyu even shouted for them to not kick her out. After several minutes, when Tzuyu was still crying, the door was opened.

She didn't know it at the time, but Chaeyoung was the one who hugged Tzuyu and helped her calm down. For the rest of the night, Chaeyoung stayed with Tzuyu in their bunk bedroom, while the rest either shared beds or slept on the floor. The next morning, Tzuyu woke up and realized who was holding her. She knew this was it. Tzuyu's idol career was over. When she tried to move, Chaeyoung woke up. Tzuyu fearfully tried to back away, but Chaeyoung told her to wait. She asked if Tzuyu is lesbian, and Tzuyu remembered saying nothing but shaking her head no. When asked if she is bi, Tzuyu, ironically, fearfully backed away, thinking Chaeyoung will hate her. Instead, Chaeyoung snickered and Tzuyu was confused. Chaeyoung thought it odd that Tzuyu never said anything because the older Korean always noticed the taller woman checking out both men and women at awards shows. Not to mention, she saw on Tzuyu's laptop her interest in both heterosexual and homosexual adult films. Tzuyu was reddened in the face, but Chaeyoung quickly pulled her into a hug. Chaeyoung just wished Tzuyu said something. Tzuyu again cried, but then she realized the others were probably waking up. Chaeyoung took her hand, saying that no matter what, she will always support Tzuyu.

With that, Tzuyu cautiously walked out with Chaeyougn and saw the rest of her bandmates, all with concerned looks. Tzuyu didn't try to look, afraid of what their reactions will be. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Nayeon. She thought she saw disgust on Nayeon, only to misread it as such when she was actually concerned, or a bit confused. Nayeon asked if she always knew she was bisexual, and Tzuyu nodded her head, bracing for hateful words. Instead, she got a slap, causing everyone to be shocked. Nayeon angrily told her she should have said something, because she was waiting for Tzuyu to tell her, as she saw how Tzuyu always tried to talk up to women and men. Tzuyu was surprised, but Nayeon then hugged her, tearfully scolding herself for not realizing what Tzuyu may have been thinking of the rest of her bandmates. Tzuyu apologized but Nayeon shushed her, saying she would have helped Tzuyu hide it from JYP if needed. The rest of the band followed suit, and tearfully hugged her. Even Dahyun, who admitted she thought Tzuyu needed to learn to kiss better. That got a laugh out of everyone. Sana, though, admitted she was hoping Tzuyu kissed Chaeyoung or Jeungyeon since they were closer. The two just fake gagged, not wanting to have fur balls in their throat. The group just groaned and Jihyo head slapped both of them. They had a long discussion on what Tzuyu was thinking and how she wished she could have been able to tell her parents. They all understood that everywhere in the world, not many people get support of family members. Easier to support someone outside of family, in one sense, than it is for your own family. Still, in the end, they all helped her be at ease and will be by her side when she does come out.

Yeri and Joy both were tearfully happy that she had the support of her bandmates. They hugged her too, and while they said that they knew Wendy didn't care if she dated a person who is considered biologically normal or transgendered, They understood that it couldn't have been easy. After both groups had their discussions, they both went back to their respective dorms after having gone out to a park and discussed in a private booth. Irene, on the other hand, was informed by her bandmates what happened and let them parents know that they both talked it out, now it's up to Jisoo and Tzuyu. The parents were relieved, but still hesitant on calling it a success. Irene understood, and she wanted to know, like everyone else, why this arranged marriage happened in the first place. The parents said they will say a bit more the the next day, when both groups would be at Jisoo's family home.

That did happen, for BlackPink, TWICE, and Red Velvet all met at Jisoo's family home the next day. After gathering in the late morning, the atmosphere was tense. Tzuyu and Jisoo were sitting across from each other in the family gathering room. Jisoo's siblings were also there. Irene, who helped plan the discussion, asked for either Jisoo or Tzuyu to speak so that they can start clearing the air. With bated breath, Jisoo spoke and apologized for how she acted. Tzuyu was surprised, as she thought she would be the one to apologize first because of what she said. Jisoo, though, repeated what she told Seulgi and Wendy. BlackPInk keno that Jisoo had a girlfriend back in high school who suddenly up and left basically without warning, yet they had no idea it was because a sick guy blackmailed her and forced Jisoo to 'date' him. The guy just treated her like crap, and demeaned her. Seulgi and Wendy confirmed it, and Jennie, Rose, and Lisa tearfully hugged Jisoo. Tzuyu was stunned, mouth open in shock. She then shook her head, realizing that what she said was something that the bastard did to ruin her relationship back then. The rest of TWICE and Tzuyu's parents were also stunned. Jisoo's family confirmed it too.

Tzuyu was next, apologizing for being a complete fool. She was harsher, but she did tell Jisoo that she knew that this isn't how she wanted to be married, or even in a relationship, and Jisoo tried to talk other. Tzuyu was never in a relationship, yet Jisoo had one, but no one can really say it was one because it was not anywhere close to developing. Tzuyu said that she hid her being bisexual and was always scared of being found out. She repeated what she told to Joy and Yeri, and telling Jisoo that she did get permission from her bosses to date, just not the gender. And she was always concerned that she would be outed. She also told her parents bluntly "I'm bisexual" when they were vacationing, letting them know that she will understand if they want to cut her off. Tzuyu's mom actually said that she thought there was actually something wrong with her. Tzuyu was surprised and her parents always knew or at least suspected, just waiting for her to say something. She also apologized for jumping to conclusions about Jisoo, and the latter also apologized for calling her a player after Tzuyu explained that the guys she was around were only short term relationships. In other words, flings. There wasn't anything serious, though one of them keep calling her to see if it can go further.

Tzuyu's parents embraced Jisoo and Jisoo's for Tzuyu. Everyone was relieved, and Irene admitted that she found out from their parents what was basically told by Jisoo and Tzuyu. Still, Jisoo and Tzuyu wanted an explanation for this marriage. Granted, the media was still crazy, and took advantage of the obvious tension between the two young adult women, but still, they wanted answers. The parents said they will explain but the fact of the matter is that Jisoo's sister actually has a friend who is a cousin of Tzuyu's, and knowing that her cousin is bisexual and Jisoo is lesbian, they came up with the idea of marrying them off each other, especially when it's for Tzuyu's maternal grandma. The two women still wanted an explanation, but at least they got some more to go off of, especially when Jisoo's sister confirmed it. Tzuyu also admitted that she did crush on Jisoo when all three groups were in that super collab, but now wasn't sure how to feel with all this. Jisoo said she was the same and will try to work it out with her. Tzuyu 

After that, things were starting to ease up, though Lisa decided to act like an idiot and asked if Tzuyu is actually better kisser than her or if Jisoo can. Jisoo smacked Lisa, and Tzuyu wanted to strangle her. Luckily, Joy and Seulgi held back Tzuyu. Jihyo and Nayeon held back Jisoo. But that didn't stop everyone from asking how that kiss was for Dahyun, to which she admitted she is gay but didn't have feelings for Tzuyu in that way. Jisoo was kind of relieved and Tzuyu was just glad that Jennie, Rose, and Lisa did not have any feelings for Jisoo. Still, that didn't stop everyone from asking Jisoo how good of a kisser Tzuyu is and if the latter can compare her to Dahyun. Jisoo and Tzuyu turned red and tried to hide, without success. Still, everyone thanked Red Velvet for their help, and Irene was just glad that they didn't have to hear more doom and gloom from anyone. Irene admitted to hating that shit and remembered Seulgi thinking badly of her for the same reason. Irene was a mess even though she didn't do anything wrong, just a bad misunderstanding and Seulgi admitted she was being petty. Wendy, Joy, and Yeri were just glad that was all resolved.

Jisoo and Tzuyu had dates, making sure they hanged out to get to know each other better. More importantly, Tzuyu again admitted to having a crush on Jisoo but didn't know if this marriage was going to be justifying those feelings or make her act differently. Jisoo, however, was more concerned if either of them can truly be happy even if they knew the whole story of why they are in an arranged marriage. That was something Tzuyu did have in the back of her mind. Still, the two were able to keep in contact with each other even when they're at their respective agencies.

Jisoo went to Taiwan with Lisa and Tzuyu to meet Tzuyu's family. The majority of them adored Jisoo, though she felt that Tzuyu's parents were still the difficult ones. They amended to get along and reach an understanding. The more difficult part was when some of Tzuyu's family members were disgusted at Tzuyu dating a Korean, not so much that she's marrying a woman. Well, can't win them all, but they did generally accept Jisoo as they saw how Tzuyu and Jisoo's relationship started to blossom more naturally in both the romantic and intimate sense. Jisoo also met Tzuyu's friends, who adored her, but wanted to see if Jisoo's bandmates were available. Jennie actually is heterosexual and Rose is too, but they were not interested in dating until later on. Lisa swung both ways, but she was having her sights on someone else.

Jisoo's maternal grandma, however, was the biggest concern. Not for the reasons people thought as everyone found out at the family home.

"Chou Tzuyu!" her grandma shouted, "This woman is too skinny! Just because you have her eat you out does not make for a healthy woman!"

That caused an awkward silence and Jisoo and Tzuyu both cringed and held each other for dear life. Lisa, however, was cackling like crazy and rolling around the floor in fits of laughter. And they all quoted her because someone in the family decided to record grandma saying it. Memes and GIFs galore.

The media was a bit more respectful, but still a lot of people wanting to know more. Tzuyu, however, was being approached by guys who wanted to be part of a threesome. Jisoo, however, was not having it and she was not going to let Tzuyu even suggest it because Jisoo will not ever want one either with a woman. Tzuyu totally agreed anyway. The two women, however, were courting each other during the whole time, and Jisoo was accepted even more so by the Chous because how well she helped those who have kids and look after them. A lot of the parents hope Tzuyu gets Jisoo pregnant, which of course is not possible in this situation, but Jisoo won over the family members during the Christmas season. Tzuyu couldn't help but fall for Jisoo, and the same for the latter when she saw how much Tzuyu missed her family over the years she was in Korea. They also met the relative of Tzuyu who brought up Tzuyu to Jisoo's sister, but the cousin only said that it was in fear of Jisoo's safety. That made them curious.

They went to Japan the day after Christmas Day due to BlackPinks' dome tour in Japan. Jennie and Rose couldn't help but tease the engaged couple over Tzuyu's grandma. The two really wished their marriage was due to Tzuyu's grandma's antics. While the tour went fine, and Tzuyu met up with her Japanese bandmates, there were plenty of shady people who wanted the couple to make out for money or just for their own entertainment. The same as it was in Taiwan regarding the situation, the two had security remove them. Plus, Sana, Mina, and Momo were able to take BlackPink to a shinto shrine to give them a cool down.

After Jisoo celebrated her birthday in Korea, Tzuyu had a talk with Jisoo's bandmates about where things stood between them. It was a wild couple of months, but when Jennie, Rose, and Lisa talked about gifting jewelry to Jisoo, such as when Jennie said Jisoo can only wear the wedding ring Jennie herself bought when she was around, it was to show that they still intend to be part of Jisoo's life and that they are a package deal. Tzuyu understood and because Jisoo got the same thing from TWICE.

During an awards show though, Jisoo was constantly approached by both male and female idols. Members of CLC, Momoland, and various other girl groups were trying to see if Tzuyu was good in bed or at least if the relationship was real. The guy were not that much better, and that got Tzuyu mad when some male idols were those Jisoo worked with for 'Inkigayo' or CFs. They all kept questioning her why she would want any woman, let alone Tzuyu. And Jisoo kept defending Tzuyu, knowing they both made mistakes because they let the stress of the arranged marriage get to them but stye are reaching a better place of at least understanding. When one of the guys said they were just dumb hoes who needed a real man, he tried to touch Jisoo's cheek. She immediately back away, but he kept approaching her. Her bandmates stormed for Jisoo, but Tzuyu got there first.

She pulled Jisoo away from the crowd and Tzuyu put her behind her. Jisoo was now scared, but Tzuyu confronted the idols.

"Shut up and listen!" Tzuyu shouted, "I don't care if you think this is for real or not! I'm going to marry Kim Jisoo! She'll be the mother of my children and I'll be the one to fuck her everyday for the rest of our lives! You try to do anything, anything at all, I promise you, I'll end all of you! Any of you bastards who want to make us break up, I'll break all of you! Got it!?"  
  
At that, Tzuyu immediately took Jisoo's hand, and then picked her up bridal style. This caused Jisoo to yelp in fear, but she managed to hold onto Tzuyu with her arms around the Taiwanese woman's neck. Tzuyu got Jisoo's legs picked up and lead her out of the award show, leaving a stunned audience. BlackPink and TWICE were all just left stunned. Red Velvet, meanwhile, silently gave the thumbs up to the two.

"Go get 'em," Seulgi mouthed.

"Let them know who Jisoo belongs to," Irene said.

Tzuyu intended to do that and she took Jisoo to the outside of the building. Tzuyu saw Kim Taeyeon standing by the vehicle that she went in, with her managers also there.

"Need a ride?" Taeyeon asked.

"Definitely," Tzuyu replied.

"Y-Yah," Jisoo exclaimed, "Wh-What are-"  
  
"Get on in," Taeyeon smugly said, "Just don't do anything until after I drop you two off."  
  
Tzuyu smirekd and immediately went into the van's back seat. Jisoo was protesting, but Tzuyu did to let go and buckled up Jisoo. Taeyeon went in followed by her managers. The two were driven to Jisoo's family home in the Gangnam district. Jisoo was about to get out, but Tzuyu beat her to it, and somehow managed to not unbuckle herself faster than Jisoo could, but managed to grab her.

"YAH!" Jisoo exclaimed, "I can-"  
  
"Shut up," Tzuyu growled out, "Or else you'll wake up the neighbors, and your parents don't want that, do they?"  
  
Jisoo quickly shut up. Tzuyu was always a stubborn one, Jisoo found out and knew that Tzuyu showed a bit of a top personality. Except now, this seemed more of a deadly side. And Jisoo was feeling...aroused?

"Have fun," Taeyeon said as the two went out, "Don't tire each other too much."  
  
"We'll see," Tzuyu challenged.

After getting out, Jisoo waved good bye but Tzuyu then picked her up again. Jisoo let out a protest, but as the van was ready to drive off, the door opened to reveal a haggard looking Mr. Kim.

"Jisoo?" Jisoo's dad asked, "Tzuyu? Wha-"  
  
"Need to vent," Tzuyu simply replied, "And to get rid of the dirty touches other idols put on my Goddess."  
  
Normally, Jisoo would feel her heart flutter, but this time, she was feeling fearful. Tzuyu was definitely mad, but she didn't do anything wrong, right?

"Um," Mr. Kim said as he stepped aside, "The kids are asleep. And-"  
  
"Guest room?" Tzuyu asked.

"I-It's available," Mr. Kim replied as he closed the door. The van then was driven off.

"Thanks appa," Tzuyu said and then walked off.

Tzuyu quickly looked for the guest room.

"Tzuyu," Jisoo said, "You're going the wrong way. It's that way, at the end of the hallway."  
  
Jisoo pointed to the opposite direction, and Tzuyu, while embarrassed, quickly followed the sign. As that was happening, Jisoo's mom walked down the stairs.

"Jisoo?" Jisoo's mom asked in confusion, "Tzuyu? Aren't you-"  
  
"Had to leave a bit earlier," Tzuyu replied, "Going to the guest room. Bye!"  
  
Jisoo's mom looked on in confusion as Jisoo pointed to Tzuyu where the guest room was. Somehow, they didn't wake anyone else up or knock things over. They got to the guest room, which Tzuyu checked to see if it was empty.

"It's empty," Jisoo's mom said, "We didn't know if you two-"  
  
"Perfect!" Tzuyu interrupted, "Thanks, eomma. Night!"  
  
With that, Tzuyu walked into the guest room and slammed the door. That would have waken up anyone. Jisoo's parents, meanwhile, just stared at the empty scene for a moment.

"Did Tzuyu just?" Jisoo's mom asked.

"Y-Yes she did," Jisoo's dad replied, "She called us 'appa' and 'eomma'."  
  
Jisoo's' mom smiled. "She did," Jisoo's mom said but then frowned, "Though, we should head back to bed. I don't think we need to hear what they're going to do next."  
  
Jisoo's dad quickly nodded. "I agree," he replied.

The parents quickly reunited at the stairs and went back to bed. They don't need to hear what's next.

Meanwhile, Tzuyu dropped Jisoo onto the bed. Jisoo let out an 'oof' and tried to sit up, but Tzuyu leapt onto the bed and straddled her. Jisoo was nervous.

"Tz-Tzuyu," Jisoo whimpered, "P-Please, I-I-I wasn't-"

"I know you weren't doing anything wrong," Tzuyu said, "But you were still talking to those fools. You forgot how I had to deal with those kinds of idiots in Taiwan and Japan?"  
  
"Y-Yes," Jisoo stammered, "I-I told them that we are not going to play for them."

"Then why didn't you just tell those idols off tonight?" Tzuyu questioned harshly.

"T-Tzuyu," Jisoo started.  
  
"Shut up," Tzuyu growled out and then leaned into Jisoo's ear, "Because you know who's in charge, right?"

Jisoo suddenly felt herself get very hot. This was a much for aggressive side compared to the day Tzuyu fucked her at BlackPink's dorm. Jisoo felt her mouth go dry.

"I said," Tzuyu interrupted, "Who is in charge?"  
  
Jisoo suddenly felt a tight grip on her shoulders and she felt herself sinking into the bed. She looked up and saw the smolderingly hot look in Tzuyu's eyes. Jisoo then felt her throat go dry and tried to speak.

"Y-You," Jisoo said, "A-Are in charge, Tzuyu?"  
  
"That's not my name," Tzuyu growled out, "What do you call me?"  
  
Jisoo definitely didn't expect to hear such an almost domineering side to Tzuyu, but then as she racked her brain, she remembered something. One day while they were in Taiwan, in her childhood bedroom, Tzuyu was on top of Jisoo and she gave off a rather dark aura. And while they couldn't do much alone since they were with Tzuyu's family, Jisoo called that dark aura-

"M-Master," Jisoo let out.

"That's right," Tzuyu said, "Or, maybe you'd prefer to see my 'Dark Side?'"

Jisoo now knew she was definitely in trouble. She called this Tzuyu's 'Dark Side', especially when it came to her rather domineering behavior that day at BlackPink's dorm. Oh, Jisoo knew she was in for it tonight.

"Y-Yes?" Jisoo numbly asked, "A-Are you-"  
  
"Time to remind you," Tzuyu whispered, "That you're mine and only mine, got it?"  
  
Jisoo quickly quieted herself. Jisoo did not expect to see such a possessive side to Tzuyu and only let out a simple 'Yes, Lord Tzuyu'. That made Tzuyu definitely hungrier to have Jisoo. Tzuyu can only think of one thing, fuck her hard.

Tzuyu then laid another bruising kiss onto Jisoo's lips. Jisoo gasped in shock, so Tzuyu didn't need to do anything as Jisoo opened her mouth and Tzuyu stuck her tongue down Jisoo's mouth. Tzuyu was always the top and Jisoo didn't hate it. In fact, she loved it. Tzuyu was then marking Jisoo's neck, finding her weak spot, and taking off Jisoo's pretty clothing in a rather possessive act. Just as they did months before the first time they did it. Jisoo was quite a moaner when Tzuyu did it, and that only aroused Tzuyu more. The problem?

"W-Wait," Jisoo breathed out, "Tz-Tzuyu. W-We can't. We haven't-"  
  
"I know we fucked," Tzuyu interrupted as she kept marking Jisoo, "But right now, I don't care about that. And we're in the guest room of your parents' house, right? I only want to make sure you know you are mine. Understood?"  
  
Jisoo couldn't help but be more aroused. She saw how Tzuyu is possessive during the time they were in Taiwan. Jisoo definitely made it clear to those idiots in Taiwan and Japan that she was not interested in putting on a show for anyone, and Tzuyu agreed. Tzuyu publicly made everyone know not to try anything with Jisoo, otherwise Tzuyu will go after them. But in private, Tzuyu made sure Jisoo knew she was hers. And Tzuyu damn well made sure to remind her with a lot of heavy kissing. They didn't go too far beyond marking each other, which is remarkable restraint. But in the hotel room in Japan, forget about it. Jisoo and Tzuyu were just fucking in the bedroom they had in the penthouse for BlackPink. The three members had to share a room together, but at least they didn't have to share a room with the other two women. In fact, Jisoo and Tzuyu had shower sex all the time. It made Jennie, Rose, and Lisa just grateful that the two didn't screw in the morning so that they had an appetite. They kind of all did, along with TWICE's Japanese line, when Tzuyu mentioned how she enjoyed Jisoo underneath her. Jisoo blushed in embarrassment, while the other women were just pretending that no one heard it. And it happened while they were at the Shinto shrine.

Right now, thought, Tzuyu showed, what Jisoo also called, her 'Sith Lord' side. Tzuyu was very possessive and made sure everyone knew. And Jisoo knew she was in for a wildly hot ride. Jisoo felt her hands let go, and lead to Tzuyu's neck. Jisoo held onto it as Tzuyu worked her magic. Jisoo felt her desire rise, but when she tried to get in contact with Tzuyu's body, Tzuyu stopped. Jisoo looked up in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Tzuyu asked in a mocking tone.

Jisoo had to answer. "I-I wanted to," Jisoo stammered, "To strip you naked, M-Master."  
  
Tzuyu let out a languid smile, but instead of giving her an answer, Tzuyu stripped herself. Jisoo's mouth went even drier, if even possible, and she couldn't do anything but watch. When Tzuyu was done, she went back to lean down close to Jisoo's mouth.

"Much better, don't you think," Tzuyu asked, "My Apprentice?"  
  
Jisoo let out an involuntary gasp as she felt Tzuyu's hand on her core. "Y-Yes," Jisoo raised out, "M-Master."  
  
"Good," Tzuyu said, "Now, let's continue, shall we?"  
  
At that, Tzuyu worked her incredible magic on Jisoo. The screams and moans Jisoo let out, along with Tzuyu's orders of 'Better be good, or else' or 'Who is your Master?' and the ecstatic cries of joy and pleas for release, though it was a challenge when Tzuyu told her either to keep quiet or she will keep prolonging the sex. Jisoo made sure to focus on the former by gripping the sheets and biting her lip. Tzuyu continued her work and made sure that Jisoo came hard a couple of times. Jisoo also made sure to help Tzuyu come hard, and they both came plenty more times. The sheets were definitely going to be messy, but they were very satisfied.

After their final orgasm together, Jisoo kept whispering 'Thank you' while Tzuyu was kissing her, and the taller woman also returned in kind the same sweet nothings. Jisoo was exhausted, and they both slept after Tzuyu got the covers pulled over them. They were out like a light, but not before Tzuyu gave another kiss to Jisoo's lips, who managed to return it in kind.

Morning came, and while Jisoo woke up, she was very sore and exhausted. She turned to see Tzuyu, who was sleeping soundly and firmly holding her by the waist. Jisoo smiled and kissed the tip of Tzuyu's nose. That stirred Tzuyu from her sleep. When Tzuyu woke up, she saw a smiling Jisoo. Tzuyu smiled back.

"Hi there, sunshine," Jisoo whispered.

"Morning, pretty," Tzuyu whispered back.

The two pulled closer to one another and kissed each other. The two pulled apart and held each other in an embrace.

"You feel better?" Jisoo asked as she held onto Tzuyu.

"Uh-hm," Tzuyu mumbled into Jisoo's hair, "Was I too rough? I'm sorry-"  
  
"Shhhh," Jisoo said as she pulled back and laid a finger on Tzuyu's lips, "It's ok. We both knew what was going to happen when we got wind of this. I honestly am trying to fend off a lot of fools, especially the wannabe female suitors."  
  
"I was more focused on getting rid of that guy's touch on you," Tzuyu firmly said as she held her, "He had no right whatsoever. And those cunts!"  
  
Jisoo stroked Tzuyu's cheek with her hand in an effort to calm her. Tzuyu sighed and leaned into it. Jisoo couldn't help but love this blunt woman.

"I'm just glad we're not jumping into anything," Jisoo said, "Well, apart from the sex. You are damn good at fucking me senseless."

Tzuyu chuckled. "I actually remember," Tzuyu said, "How you managed to keep the noise down while I fucked you. Goddamn, I enslaved you to my every command."  
  
Jisoo playfully pouted and flicked Tzuyu's forehead. Tzuyu only laughed.

"You were all 'Oh master!'," Tzuyu started, "'Oh please, don't stop!' Had I known this is what happens after you fend off fools like last night, I'ld fuck you in front of everyone."  
  
"YAH!" Jisoo exclaimed, "We already scarred our members! Don't go any further."  
  
Tzuyu laughed and pulled Jisoo into another hug. Jisoo melted into it. She cannot believe that she was falling for this woman. And Tzuyu cannot believe that she was actually falling for someone for real.

"I know you weren't doing anything with those other idols," Tzuyu said, "You were being honest about everything. Besides, I think we both learned our lessons to not jump to conclusions and accuse each other of cheating, especially when we now there are people out there who want to break us up for the publicity and stuff."  
  
"Hm," Jisoo agreed, "It's good that we are being much more aware of that and that people will try to still do that to us even after all this settles down. Besides, if I keep getting your 'Dark Force' every time I had to deal with unwanted advances, I'll take it."

Tzuyu just laughed. "What so funny?" Jisoo asked as she looked up.  
  
"You keep calling our sex sessions my 'Dark Force'," Tzuyu replied, "Or 'Dark Side', 'Dark Side of the Force', the 'Sith Order'. All the 'Star Wars' references you could think of, I mean seriously, I can't believe the fans keep calling me things like that."  
  
Jisoo giggled and cuddled up with Tzuyu. "It perfectly suits you," Jisoo said, "Besides, it's nice to have a Sith for a wife."  
  
"No Jedi?" Tzuyu asekd.

"Hm," Jisoo replied, "Maybe when it comes to things outside the bedroom, or sex in general, but yeah, pretty much."  
  
Tzuyu just chuckled and sighed in content. "At least you know," Tzuyu said, "That you are the submissive while I'm the dominant."  
  
Jisoo snorted. "Oh please," Jisoo said, "You're fooling yourself."  
  
Suddenly, Jisoo was placed on her back, and her arms raised above her head, held in place by one hand. Jisoo looked up to see the glint in Tzuyu's eyes as she hovered over her. Jisoo knew that Tzuyu was again aroused. Jisoo's core was wet and she knew Tzuyu's was too.

"Is that a challenge?" Tzuyu asked.

Jisoo bit her lip and gave off a challenging stare. Tzuyu's eyes continued to smolder, even though Jisoo knew that she was teasing Tzuyu. But that, of course, makes her even more aroused. Before anything could be done, a knock was heard on the door.

"Jisoo," a young woman's voice was heard, "Time to wake up. It's 9AM. You better not be screwing around again. Hurry up. Everyone's waiting for you two."  
  
The moment was broken and Tzuyu moved to get up.

"Coming," Jisoo said as she tried to sit up. She still felt soreness and was trying to get rid of the soreness. Instead, Tzuyu warped her arms around her.

"I'll carry you," Tzuyu said ,"Besides, I got plenty more strength."  
  
Jisoo cannot underhand how Tzuyu has this much stamina after sex, but she's not complaining. Jisoo was surprised at herself for having stamina to match the taller woman.

"You sure?" Jisoo asked, "Because we cannot screw around in the shower."  
  
"Nope," Tzuyu said, "Just old-fashioned showering. Come on."  
  
"Ok," Jisoo quickly conceded.

Tzuyu carried Jisoo into the bathroom in the guest room. Somehow the woman has incredible stamina. Jisoo wondered if she got old all of a sudden. Tzuyu, however, made sure to clean Jisoo up, as she was still sensitive. Jisoo tried to protest when she realized what Tzuyu was doing, anxious of shower sex, but Tzuyu said she's now focused on giving her a good shower. Jisoo could only sigh in embarrassment but was also enjoying how Tzuyu showed her softer side. What Jisoo calls Tzuyu's 'Jedi' side was much different from what Tzuyu was doing earlier. Tzuyu and Jisoo went to the bathroom and showered together. They sat on the shower floor together as the water ran over them. They didn't say anything, and they finished quickly.

The two put on their clothes, which they got while they were in the shower. Jisoo's mom knocked on the bathroom door and let them know clothes were ready for them. The two women blushed, but they would deal with it later. Which was now having finished showering.

The two women were now ready to face Jisoo's family, which Tzuyu had already met. Only to meet more craziness along the way.


	51. The Kim Affair Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of BlackPink imagined finding out Jisoo's secret affair with her. They felt that Jisoo didn't trust them enough but once Jisoo told them everything, they realized the reason for her to keep it secret. The problem, though, is what happens if someone else finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional.

It was evening, and a car was parked in the driveway.

"Be careful, Jisoo," a woman in the driver seat said, "You are taking a huge risk knowing what the country is like."

The woman, Jisoo looked at the slightly older woman. "I will, unnie," Jisoo softly said, "Thank you."  
  
"Always," the woman said.

Out of the passenger side was BlackPink's Kim Jisoo. She wore a beanie hat, a casual shirt and jeans. Jisoo also had her long dark hair tied up underneath the hat. Jisoo arrived at the address that was written on a piece of paper and put into the 'Inkigayo' sandwich provided to her. Jisoo knew that she lived there. Jisoo was frantic, as she didn't expect her to even call her. Jisoo had no idea how she provided that address without anyone suspecting it, but was even more surprised at the fact that the note made it sound like she was desperate.

Jisoo got to the house and was about to knock on the door until it suddenly opened. It revealed a woman in her late 40s. She recognized Jisoo immediately.

"Ah, Jisoo-ssi," the woman quietly said as she carefully looked around, "Were you-"  
  
"No, eomma," Jisoo quickly said, "I made sure to not let anyone suspect. And my sister-in-law brought me here. I trust her."  
  
"Come in, come in," the woman ushered her in.

Jisoo quickly walked into the house and the woman slowly closed the door, only leaving a crack to see the car being driven out of the driveway and leaving the house. The woman then closed the door after seeing the car drive away.

Jisoo turned to the woman as she walked towards her.

"Is she-?", Jisoo asked.

"Not now," the woman said, "Hurry. She's waiting for you."  
  
Jisoo quickly moved to follow the woman to the upstairs. The house is not luxurious by any means, but it is the home of a family that was well off. Her lover was someone who she knew well enough because she just left a girl group that has just gone through recent troubles.

"We're here," the woman said, "She's been worried about you."

Jisoo and the older woman stopped in front of a door. Jisoo knew whose room it was.

"Me?" Jisoo asked, "Shouldn't it be me worried about her?"  
  
"You're too selfless," the woman said as she patted Jisoo's arm, "You always put your bandmates first. That's why my daughter fell for you. Now, go to her."  
  
JIsoo nodded and she knocked on the door. After a bit of a wait, the door opened to reveal a taller Korean woman with a heart shaped face, full lips, and long dark hair. She was wearing a sweater and a pair of sweatpants. Jisoo looked up and was breathless.

"Y-Yeonwoo?" Jisoo asked.

The woman, Yeonwoo, was immediately tearing up and pulled Jisoo into her arms. Jisoo didn't resist and she held her as well. The two twenty-something women were shedding tears.

"Kim Dabin," Jisoo said, "You pabo. You should've called me."

"I-I didn't want you to worry," Yeonwoo/Dabin said, "You were already going through some things at your agency. I couldn't ask you to spend time with me."  
  
"It's me who was worried that you'd never ask spend time with me," Jisoo countered, "I had no idea if you really wanted to leave. And the past month was horrible. I wish you would tell me. My parents would have let you stayed with them if needed."  
  
"I already asked too much," Yeonwoo said, "You being there for me was more than enough."  
  
The two just silently cried, while the woman looked on in sadness. Another person appeared beside her, a middle aged man.

"Hello, Jisoo-yah," the man said.  
  
At that, the two young women pulled apart. Jisoo wiped her eyes and bowed to the man.

"A-Appa," Jisoo said, "I'm sorry-"  
  
"Forget it," the man roughly said, "That's not what I'm worried about, compared to how you two haven't been in contact for a while. I was worried you were cheating on my daughter or she was leaving you for another person. Either one was bad for either of you. Imagine my shame when my daughter didn't want to talk to you about her leaving Momoland."  
  
Jisoo looked up and nodded, seeing the man's stern face that was belied by the concern in his eyes. He raised his arms up to signal for Jisoo to come hug me, and Jisoo did so. Yeonwoo was looking on the scene in happiness. She was glad her parents accepted their relationship, knowing the risk they took. She was even more surprised that Jisoo's family, while not outright accepting, didn't judge and let the two women see through the course of their relationship. Jisoo's siblings were surprisingly against it, worried that it would be an issue for two idols from different agencies having a relationship, seeing how it happened to Jennie and Kai. Their spouses, however, were actually more supportive.

The hug ended, and then Jisoo saw Yeonwoo's mom. Said woman did the same as her husband and Jisoo hugged her. After a quick hug, they ended it. Jisoo then turned to Yeonwoo, Momoland's former member. The long haired beauty quickly pulled Jisoo into another hug. The two felt like it was torture for them to be apart, especially with recent events.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" JIsoo tearfully asked, "It was so sudden and I only found out later that day because of the company working my group."  
  
"Working your group?" Yeonwoo scoffed at, "Don't you mean modeling your group? You're only YG's brand ambassadors."  
  
Jisoo snorted and looked up at the taller woman. Instantly, the two were about to kiss.

"Uh-hm," Yeonwoo's mom said, "Shouldn't you two have your discussion in my daughter's room? You two have much to discuss."  
  
The two women blushed and they quickly bowed in apology. "Sorry eomma," the two women said.

Yeonwoo's mom couldn't help but be internally happy at how the two were so in love with one another, but she, like any parent, would rather not see her child making out with anyone, man or woman, in front of her until later on.

"Get to bed girls," Yeonwoo's dad said, "You both need to discuss a lot."  
  
"Good idea," Yeonwoo said, "But I'm not letting Jisoo go."  
  
Yeonwoo wrapped her longer arms around Jisoo into a back hug, which Jisoo also returned wrapping her arms around the other woman's waist.

"Just get some sleep," Yeonwoo's dad said, "We have plenty to work on."

"We will," the two said in unison, "Good night."  
  
"Night girls," Yeonwoo's mom said.

Immediately, the two women went into Yeonwoo's room and closed the door. The parents sighed, and went to their bedroom. The husband put an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Do you think things will be ok?" Yeonwoo's mom asked.

"I doubt it," Yeonwoo's dad replied, "With the way things are going at both their agencies, I'm not sure."  
  
The mom sadly nodded, and the two went into their bedroom with heavy hearts. Meanwhile, the two women couldn't stop holding on to each other, and they immediately kissed. Jisoo made the move first, because she was both frustrated and scared. Yeonwoo followed, and the two just kept kissing. After a moment, they had to end it to take deep breaths.

"Got your clothes for tonight," Yeonwoo heavily said.

Jisoo's eyes darkened. "Fuck clothes," Jisoo growled, "Fuck me, now!"  
  
Yeonwoo didn't need to say anything, and she quickly carried Jisoo bridal style, taking them to the bathroom connected to her bedroom. Yeonwoo turned it on as she took a moment to look for the knob to turn on the shower. Jisoo took the opportunity to attack Yeonwoo's neck and the latter moaned. After getting the shower turned on, Yeonwoo put Jisoo onto the sink and started doing the same to her fellow Korean woman's neck. The two stripped each other of their clothes, well, Yeonwoo got Jisoo out of hers first. Jisoo then got off the sink and took off the rest of Yeonwoo's clothes.

The two got into the shower, the hot water on. The two released all their frustration and pent up emotions through their passionate love making. Neither wanted to let go as the lovers took in the taste of each other's bodies. After a good forty minutes of the two each having a turn of providing sensuous and passionate love, the water got cold. Both were in the throes of intense orgasms, with Jisoo fingering and rubbing Yeonwoo's core while kissing her clit, and Yeonwoo licking Jisoo's clit and fingering her core. The two were relieved but still not done yet. The two managed to clean up and towel each other off.

The two were still naked, and went to bed. Jisoo was laid onto the bed, and Yeonwoo laid on top of her. With lust and desire in each other's eyes, Yeonwoo put a searing kiss onto Jisoo's heart-shaped lips. Jisoo moaned into it, and Yeonwoo won the battle between their tongues. Jisoo didn't care that Yeonwoo won. She missed how Yeonwoo took control. And controlled she did. Yeonwoo pulled back and looked at her with even more desire. Jisoo felt herself getting wet again and couldn't hold in a gasp. She tried to hold it in so she could take in the sight of Yeonwoo's look, and she unintentionally bit her lower lip, but a little 'mph' came out. Yeonwoo lost it, and she kissed Jisoo again.

With a muffled gasp, Jisoo tried to wrap her arms around Yeonwoo, but the latter grabbed them and put them above her head. Jisoo was confused, but Yeonwoo pulled back.

"You need to be showed who owns you," Yeonowoo whispered over Jisoo's lips, "Because you just made me lose myself with that little pout of yours."  
  
Jisoo involuntarily shuddered, and she tired to raise herself up even with Yeonwoo's hold on her. She felt Yeonwoo sit up, but then positioned her legs. Jisoo realized what Yeonwoo was going to do, and she just shivered. It was more of a shudder when she felt Yeonwoo line up their cores. Jisoo let out a breathy gasp, and Yeonwoo stroked Jisoo's cheek with her free left hand.

"Ready, babe?" Yeonwoo asked.

Jisoo let out a breathless 'Yes'. With that, Yeonwoo started to rub their pussies together. After a few minutes, Jisoo followed along. Yeonwoo let go of Jisoo's arms and Jisoo sat up to get closer to her lover. The two sat on the bed, putting their hands on the bed to stabilize themselves. Jisoo tried to hold in her passionate moans, but struggled as mews. She didn't want her girlfriend's parents to not be able to sleep, or, worse, walk in on them. Though, both women's parents did walk in on them before while having sex. It was very embarrassing and frustrating.

Yeonwoo, however, was doing a much better job as she let out passionate grunts. She then pulled up Jisoo's left leg, caressed it, and then kissed it. That did it for Jisoo. She let out a long mewl as the sounds of their cores making contact during their scissoring got more frantic and passionate. Jisoo was getting close, but she wanted to cum with Yeonwoo. Knowing Jisoo was getting close, as Yeonwoo always somehow knew, she decided to twist Jisoo's clit. That did it, and she let out a strangled cry as she came again. It was a very strong and wet one. With that, Yeonwoo was pulled Jisoo closer to her, and Yeonwoo rubbed her core against Jisoo's. Yeonwoo was able to rub even more so against Jisoo's wet coe, and shortly after, with Jisoo still sensitive, Yeonwoo let out a grunt as she came, and it was as wet and strong as Jisoo's.

The two let out satisfied pants as the two kept their bodies close together. Jisoo shakily got her arms around the taller woman's upper body, and Yeonwoo got hers around the petite woman. With a few more pants, Yeonwoo pulled Jisoo with her as she got the blankets pulled over so they can lay in bed. With a bit of a struggle, with Jisoo nearly passing out, Yeonwoo managed to pull the blankets over their bodies. Sweaty and panting, Jisoo managed to lay another kiss onto Yeonwoo's, who returned it in kind.

"I missed you so damn much," Jisoo whimpered out, "Don't disappear like that again, please?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Yeonwoo replied, "I didn't mean to. You know I never wanted to make you worry after your scary encounter with fans last year. I wanted to beat them up."  
  
Jisoo didn't say anything. She just hugged Yeonwoo tightly.

"I'm sorry," Jisoo said, "You were always putting everything into this relationship. I didn't do a thing. I'm so-"  
  
"Don't finish that sentence with anything that would demean yourself," Yeonwoo interrupted, "You did nothing wrong. I was rushing it, yeah. You weren't sure about yourself, nor your feelings. I'm just glad enough time was taken to help you understand yourself. But if you let that guy at your agency near you again, I'm gonna end him."  
  
Jisoo then crawled up to Yeonwoo's face, giving off a smirk. Yeonwoo could only feel more than aroused as Jisoo lowered her face onto Yeonwoo's.

"Like how you were underneath me," Jisoo sensually whispered into Yeonwoo's ear, "When I video called you?"  
  
Yeonwoo gulped. "W-Well," Yeonwoo stuttered, "it wasn't like I was g-g-going to miss you-, HEY?!"  
  
Jisoo let out her husky laugh and kissed Yeonwoo. "I'm kidding, babe," Jisoo said, "But I wish we could have been together while on tour. I seriously missed you. I kept trying to call you."  
  
"But you know how risky that is," Yeonwoo said, "And worse. You still didn't tell your bandmates about us."  
  
Jisoo sighed. She always knew this was going to be brought up. Especially when Yeonwoo didn't tell her now former bandmates.

"I didn't know how they would react," Jisoo said, "Especially when our company has been in the news for all the wrong reasons."  
  
"I know," Yeonwoo sighed, "That was somethign we didn't expect. Still, I wish you told Jennie at least. She's the one most understanding of it all, or at least Rose."  
  
"Hmmm," Jisoo said as she laid her head in the crook of Yeonwoo's neck, "But what about your former bandmates? Did you think about telling them?"  
  
Yeonwoo let out another sigh. "No," Yeonwoo replied, "But now that you mentioned it, I kind of glad I didn't. After Daisy and Taeha got cut off, I knew that I couldn't say anything. With the way things have been going, I knew I had to get out. I just wish you could have joined me."  
  
"You know I can't," Jisoo sadly replied, "Otherwise, my bandmates will hate me even more."

"They won't hate you," Yeonwoo confidently stated, "Trust me. At the very least, the rest of Momoland understood why I left. Plus, I needed to make sure you were ok without me."  
  
Jisoo pulled herself up to look at Yeonwoo's face. "I seriously missed you," Jisoo strongly stated, "I kept calling your parents. They only told me what was going on with you because you were filming scenes for a drama."  
  
"My parents did get annoyed at you for calling every other day," Yeonwoo teasingly said.

JIsoo pouted but Yeonwoo just pecked her lips. That led to a sigh from Jisoo.

"Dabin," Jisoo sadly said.

Yeonwoo knew that Jisoo was worried. And rightfully so. Things were changing even faster than when they started dating.

"Don't worry," Yeonwoo said as she stroked Jisoo's cheek with the back of her hand, "You already put yourself out for me a lot. You already took a big risk on me when I courted you."  
  
"I wouldn't call you following me into my group's dressing room as a courting me," Jisoo simply said, "And then to seduce me with some cheesy one-liners."

"Hey," Yeonwoo said, "It worked, didn't it?"  
  
Jisoo smiled and kissed Yeonwoo again. They broke it when they needed to breathe.

"What now?" Jisoo simply asked.

"Another round?" Yeonwoo asked while wriggling her eyebrows.

"Pabo!" Jisoo let out as she lightly smacked Yeonwoo's shoulders.

Yeonwoo let out a fake cry of pain. Jisoo just shook her head. It was like she was dating Lisa's older sister. That was a scary thought.

"Babe," Yeonwoo whined, "That hurt."  
  
"Serves you right," Jisoo said with a yawn, "You went hard."  
  
"You weren't bad yourself," Yeonwoo said.

She miraculously sat up and wrapped Jisoo in her arms. Jisoo was surprised, but felt herself pulled into Yeonwoo's embrace as they fell onto the bed again. Jisoo looked at Yeonwoo lovingly. Jisoo's heart has been racing fast. She never knew how much she fell for this woman when Jisoo was struggling through a personal crisis after her first serious relationship, with a guy, ended horribly after he kept ignoring her. He had the nerve to say they needed to break up with the 'it's not you, it's me' line. He just wanted to use Jisoo to score points with the guys. Yeonwoo somehow swooped in and swept her off her feet.

Well, Jisoo thought, not quite, but still. It took a bit of time but Jisoo was able to accept her as a friend, then Yeonwoo managed to do more than seduce her. Yeonwoo really showed Jisoo that she was serious. Jisoo couldn't believe it, that all this time Jisoo, who always thought she was only into men, found out that she was actually into women when during a discussion, Jisoo listed off how she always acted around men and women. How she felt when she was looking at a woman when all that time she was actually checking her out and attracted to her. Simple, yes, but Jisoo just didn't realize that she was actually attracted more towards women. Yeonwoo knew that Jisoo is gay, yet Jisoo didn't. Guess it was the infamous 'DenSoo' mentality. Still, Jisoo admitted to Yeonwoo she was worried if she was actually in love with her, but Yeonwoo made sure to let Jisoo know that it was ok. Yeonwoo said that it can be taken slowly until she and Jisoo figured out if the relationship was for real or not.

Jisoo couldn't believe how lucky she was, and when she nearly lost the chance because of a guy trying to make out with her during a concert near the end of 2018, she was worried when Yeonwoo didn't talk to her. Thankfully, Yeonwoo's parents know that Jisoo wasn't like that after the times they met. They don't believe Jisoo was doing anything hurtful, but they told her that Yeonwoo had a hard tie even thinking of courting Jisoo after she found out a woman she met outside her agency dumped her in horrible fashion. Jisoo was horrified, and she immediately went to Yeonwoo. Jisoo didn't care if she got the silent treatment, but she asked Yeonwoo if what her parents told her was true. Jisoo went further when she asked if that was what Yeonwoo really thought of her, and if so, why did she try to court her. Without an answer, Jisoo left and for a few days, things were quiet but Jisoo was not her usual 4D self. Her bandmates were worried. It wasn't until Jisoo was at her family home did she see Yeonwoo actually appear with her parents, in her childhood bedroom. Jisoo was surprised, but her parents left them alone to talk. Yeonwoo told Jisoo she didn't think of her like that when Jisoo asked her about her last relationship. Yeonwoo also knew that Jisoo wasn't cheating on her, but felt hurt that she didn't tell Yeonwoo about the guy harassing her. Jisoo told Yeonwoo that she didn't want to drag her into it, as the guy is a prominent figure in the industry. Plus, Jisoo also said that Yeonwoo agreed to let this play out because neither was sure. Yeonwoo admitted that she didn't think of courting her, but was actually serious about it because, even with the recent drama, she really wanted Jisoo as her girlfriend. Jisoo was stunned, but then asked why her. Yeonwoo admitted that she just felt something magnetic about her, and lame as it was, she knew that Jisoo is not perfect but not someone who will leave her. Jisoo thought it odd at the last part, but Yeonwoo admitted that she pushed her away because she was trying to reconcile the fact that Jisoo was not like her last girlfriend, who actually was deceiving her in order to get a juicy story. A 'Dispatch' employee.

That made Jisoo furious, not at the fact Yeonwoo's parents omitted that part, but that someone would do such a thing to her girlfriend. At that, Yeonwoo was surprised and Jisoo was even more so. At Yeonwoo's prodding, Jisoo called Yeonwoo her girlfriend. With that, the two passionately kissed. After a moment, the two pulled apart for air. Jisoo apologized for not trusting Yeonwoo, but the latter didn't want that. She knew that Jisoo was figuring herself out, and it didn't help when Jisoo thought she saw Yeonwoo making out with a woman. Yeonwoo admitted that it was an old friend of hers, but they always kissed each other on the lips because it was something the two did before Yeonwoo debuted as an idol. The woman is a confidant, but Yeonwoo admitted that she didn't let Jisoo into her life either. Both were still processing it all and their feelings. That confidant was someone who kept their relationship secret and was more than a help to Jisoo. With that, they continued to develop their relationship as best as they could, thought Jisoo always enjoyed calling Yeonwoo her girlfriend and was waiting for her to do the same.

At the same time, Yeonwoo was also thinking of how she got this goddess for herself. But at the same time, she almost lost the chance with her when 2019 rolled around. Jisoo thought she saw Yeonwoo actually cheat on her with a man, this time a business looking one. When they started to secretly date for the first couple of months, things were actually going along smoothly. When Jisoo went out for her birthday, she went to see Yeonwoo, only to see her, what she thought, kissing that business woman at the cafe she they were going to meet at. Jisoo quickly ran out to avoid being seen, and the fact she was crying. Yeonwoo didn't find out until the day of the 'Golden Disc Awards'. Jisoo angrily confronted her in private when Yeonwoo followed her to BlackPink's dressing room. It was only the two of them, but when Yeonwoo tried to flirt with her, Jisoo slapped her. Yeonwoo was stunned, but then Jisoo, with angry tears, told her off and go back to her new plaything. Yeonwoo was confused, until she realized that she was supposed to meet Jisoo on her birthday but she didn't see her. Jisoo told her she was already busy with something else because her friends wanted to do something earlier. Yeonwoo was told by Jisoo she saw Yeonwoo kissing a man when she didn't say anything else. Yeonwoo quickly told her that she was kissed by that man. Yeonwoo swore she didn't play with Jisoo, and while the latter resisted Yeonwoo's attempts to comfort her, Yeonwoo told Jisoo that the man is a part of a management team at a fashion company. Yeonwoo didn't expect the man to kiss her all of a sudden, and Yeonwoo pushed him off. The man was stunned but Yeonwoo angrily asked what the hell he was doing. The man said she was just enchanted by Yeonwoo and wanted to steal a kiss. Yeonwoo angrily told him that she was not going accept this and refused to deal with the company because of this guy, and told him that she was not interested in him, at all, since it was supposed to be a business deal. Yeonwoo walked out of the cafe and tried to find Jisoo. She had no idea Jisoo thought she saw her cheating on the guy. Yeonwoo swore up and down that she was not playing her, and she found out later that day that the guy was not even interested in pursuing a business deal with her agency. He was just trying to hook up with her, and the company had no idea he was going to do that at all. Yeonwoo told Jisoo all of that, and swore that the only one she has eyes on is her.

Jisoo didn't believe her, but Yeonwoo then pulled off her cheesy one liners to let her know that Jisoo was all she could think about. She even pulled out a little case from her purse. She put it on the table, and urged Jisoo to open it. Jisoo cautiously took it. She opened the velvet case, and was shocked when she saw it was a beautiful sterling silver necklace, with a purple heart shaped gem. Jisoo looked up, silently crying. Yeonwoo, with a tight smile, walked around, and wanted to put the necklace on her. Jisoo allowed her to do so, and after looking at the mirror, Jisoo unconsciously touched the gem. Yeonwoo looked at the mirror as she fastened it, as well as enjoying the sight of Jisoo moving her hair to let Yeonwoo do the task. Yeonwoo saw how Jisoo touched it and was crying. Yeonwoo, after seeing how the necklace looked beautiful on her, turned Jisoo around, and wiped away her tears. After saying no more tears, Jisoo just collapsed to the chair and cried. Yeonwoo pulled her into a hug, and Jisoo apologized. Yeonwoo told her it wasn't a problem because she knew that Jisoo definitely felt hurt and thought Yeonwoo was playing her. No way would Yeonwoo want to do that. After calming her down, Jisoo asked if it was over, but Yeonwoo smiled. Jisooo thought it was, but then Yeonwoo smashed her lips onto Jisoo. She gasped but that let Yeonwoo dominate. Jisoo melted into the kiss, and Yeonwoo enjoyed the feeling of it. After it ended, Jisoo was dazed. Yeonwoo said that she always wanted to dazzle her wife. Jisoo was now even more confused, asking why she didn't call her 'girlfriend'? Yeonwoo said that she saw how much Jisoo was actually trying to prove herself, and even got her parents to help. Yeonwoo loved how Jisoo tried to do everything possible to be with her and treasure her, and Yeonwoo loved doing it even more for her. Especially when Jisoo took it upon herself to be with Yeonwoo even with the troubles at YGE. Jisoo always told her what was going on and what was happening with her bandmates. Jisoo also always made sure to make Yeonwoo feel like she was part of the tour. After coming back, Jisoo took on every effort to try to get Yeonwoo spend time with her so that Jisoo could show her appreciation for her. And was there for her when Yeonwoo's group started to have trouble with their agency. Jisoo helped Yeonwoo get through the troubles that affected her two bandmates.

Yet, one day, Jisoo was told by Yeonwoo she can call the next day. Jisoo did so, but when Yeonwoo didn't answer, she waited and tried again later that afternoon. Jisoo didn't get any response and so she waited the next day. When it appeared that Yeonwoo suddenly stopped communicating with her after a week, Jisoo was concerned. Jisoo called Yeonwoo's parents, but they didn't know either. It wasn't until the news broke that Yeowoo was leaving did Jisoo freak. She got a call from Yeonwoo, who told her to wait for a while because she was going through some things. Jisoo asked what happened, but Yeonwoo said she couldn't say until things calmed down. She will try to let Jisoo know when things are in the clear. With that, the call ended, and Jisoo was an emotional wreck. When people started to mention that Jisoo was feeling out of it and not energetic, Yeonwoo knew she messed it up. And her parents told her she was an idiot. Jisoo's parents and siblings were getting mad at Yeonwoo. When she explained what it was, they understood but were not happy with the situation at ll. Yeonwoo conceded that and now, they managed to get together.

"What are you thinking?" Jisoo asked.

Yeonwoo was starteld. "Huh?" Yeonwoo dumbly asked, "Wh-What? You aren't sleeping?"  
  
"I was thinking," Jisoo replied, "About all that's happened. How we were dumb."  
  
Yeonwoo 'hmm'd' in response. "I was thinking that too," Yeonwoo said.

"Yeonwoo?" Jisoo quietly asked, "What was going on? Does it have to do with you going into acting? What could possibly be going on?"  
  
Yeonwoo sighed, and kissed Jisoo's forehead. "Nothing to worry about," Yeonwoo said, "I'll explain everything."  
  
"You said it's nothing to worry about," Jisoo said in confusion, "So why-"  
  
"Shhh," Yeonwoo said as she placed a finger on Jisoo's lips, "Go to sleep. We'll talk more when we're awake, ok?"  
  
Jisoo didn't like that answer but she nodded. "Ok," Jisoo grudgingly said.

"Good night my princess," Yeonwoo said with love and kissed Jisoo's lips.

Jisoo whined. "No fair," Jisoo said.

Yeonwoo giggled and pulled Jisoo closer to her, if that was even possible. Jisoo wrapped her arms around the woman.

"Better?" Yeonwoo asked.

"Better," Jisoo replied, "Good night my princess."  
  
"Good night," Yeonwoo said.

With that, the two drifted off into sleep, and by morning, things will be explained. And people will find out about their relationship in unexpected ways.


	52. Deletion of one story idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before.

Getting rid of those recent one shot ideas for the Jisoo's child thing. It got too long winded and complicated. Apologies for people who left kudos for those.


	53. Stopping the Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo has been in a toxic relationship with her boyfriend, as it has been made because YGE has been trying to get positive publicity. Her boyfriend, though, was not the the kind of guy she wants, let alone the person. And after meeting a a woman who shows her what a true relationship is, things change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional. Keun Shinyoung is the only OC.
> 
> Warning of possible mention of assault; maybe moments where physical violence against women occurs. Also mention of sexual degradation and assault.

Jisoo has returned to the dorm after meeting with her family members. She was wearing the wedding ring from Jennie as a necklace, and right now has been wearing it like she said to do since the rest of BlackPink was at the dorm. Except, it's not just Jennie who is at the dorm.

"Where were you?" a male voice roughly asked.

Jisoo tried not to flinch, but she knew who it was. It was the son of a prominent chaebol who invested in YGE. The company made the decision to have them in a secret relationship since Jisoo asked for permission to date him. After that, YGE would try to get positive news and just went public some time ago. Fans were suddenly excited, but the rest of BlackPink were not sure. Especially when Jisoo, while she at first did like him, over time felt nothing for him. She tried to be a good girlfriend, but after several months, it started to become obvious that the guy was a real piece of you-know-what.

"Well?" the man, Shinyong, harshly questioned.

The man was rather tall, ,at least six feet tall, and his business suit belied the fact that he is a truly horrible person. His dark brown eyes bore into her that Jisoo thought he would kill her right where she stood. In Jisoo's mind, that's a preferable fate compared to now.

"I was with my sister and her children," Jisoo softly replied, "Her husband was also there."

"Were you trying to sleep with him?" Shinyoung accursedly asked.

Jisoo couldn't help but let her mouth drop open in shock. He would even ask her that? Unbeknownst to her, Jisoo's bandmates were in the kitchen, also hearing it. They have been used to hearing and even seeing the conflict that has occurred ever since YGE forced Jisoo to date an investor's son. And the person in question is a major businessman who invested in YGE.

"A-Are you serious?" Jisoo asked, "That's my sister's husband!"  
  
"Don't you raise your voice at me!" Shinyoung ironically yelled, "You are supposed to focus on **me**! Otherwise, YGE will lose a lot of money!"  
  
"Don't threaten us," Jisoo pleaded, "Please. I'm sorry, but I swear, I was with my family. You were told of this just yesterday when I called you. And you knew about it. You met them."  
  
"I don't want you to go see them unless I said so," Shinyoung ordered, "None of them are of any interest to me."

That caused BlackPink's' younger members to just silently gasp in shock. How could he be so crude and heartless?  
  
"Wh-What?" Jisoo stuttered.

"Did I stutter?" Shinyoung roughly asked.

He then walked towards Jisoo, and Jisoo, while trying to stand her ground, couldn't hold the fear running throughout her body. Shinyoung then just roughly grabbed her shoulder.

"Ah!" Jisoo cried out, "Sh-Shinyoung, that hurts!"

Shinyoung didn't listen as he roughly pushed her to the wall. Jisoo let out a painful gasp.  
  
"I told you to not go anywhere without me, understood!?" Shinyoung asked.

Jisoo couldn't say anything but nod her head.

"I said understood?!" Shinyoung raised his voice higher.

"Oppa, stop!" Jennie exclaimed as she walked out.

Jisoo looked at Jennie and pleaded with her. "J-Jennnie," Jisoo croaked out, "P-Please don't-"  
  
"Oppa," Jennie begged, "Stop it. You know she has family and friends. She's also part of our group. She has other priorities besides you. Please understand that she is trying to give you all the attention you want, but please let her do what she has to do as a member and a sister."  
  
Shinyoung just leveled a glare at her, to which Jennie also tried to return. Jennie may not be tough, but she definitely is not taking crap after getting all the online hate. Rose and Lisa also walked out, standing behind Jennie. They were also afraid for not only their well-being, but Jisoo's.

Finally, after a long minute, Shinyoung grunted and let Jisoo go. Jisoo held her left shoulder, and gritted her teeth. Her eyes were watering. It wasn't the first time that Jisoo had been roughly grabbed, she thought.

"Fine," Shinyoung said, "But you better make damn well sure that you're precious unnie doesn't go anywhere without letting me know. I'm her boyfriend and possibly her husband. So you better not forget to remind her. Understood?"  
  
Jennie, Rose, and Lisa all hated this guy's guts, but they cannot do anything. Even when they saw him just treat their unnie badly.

"Please, oppa," Lisa pleaded, "Just let Jisoo live her life, too. She has one outside of us and you."  
  
"If she again goes with another man," Shinyoung said, "Then there better be some other people around so she doesn't cheat on me. Understood?!"  
  
"Oppa," Rose said, "Please, stop. Jisoo's always caring towards you."  
  
"From where I see it," Shinyoung quickly replied, "She's not."  
  
That was like a slap Jisoo received, and worse than when she got plenty of those in the past. The rest of BlackPInk just flinched, already well aware of what she has been doing. Shinyoung then turned back towards Jisoo, who was trying to not cry. Shinyoung was just smirking and walk towards her.

Jisoo just stood there, and he stopped in front of her.

"Don't forget who owns you," Shinyoung said loudly enough for everyone to hear, "You understand?"

"Yes, Shinyoung," Jisoo meekly replied.

"What was that?" Shinyoung asked again.

"Yes, dear," Jisoo said.

"Better," Shinyoung said.

He then took his jacket and walked towards the door. Before he opened it, without looking back, he said one last thing.

"And don't wear that stupid ring Jennie Kim gave you," Shinyoung said, "Actually, don't wear any rings from your bandmates or anything else unless it's from me. Do you all understand?"  
  
"Yes oppa," the three younger members said.

"Yes, dear," Jisoo said.

The man then opened the door and walked out. After a couple minutes, Jisoo just stood in silence, and tears coming down her face. She slowly took up her hand to get the necklace ring off when another hand stopped her.

"No, Jisoo," Jennie was heard saying, "Don't listen to him."  
  
Jisoo looked at Jennie in shock. "Are you crazy?" Jisoo asked, "You heard what he said. He'll ruin us. I'll be blamed."  
  
"No you won't," Jennie firmly said, "Just keep the ring on you. Keep all the rings you got with me, Rose, and Lisa. Understood?"  
  
"But-", Jisoo started.

Rose then took Jisoo into a hug. Jisoo flinched a bit, but she relaxed upon hearing her voice.

"We're sorry, unnie," Rose said with a cracked voice, "I-I-If we only knew what was going on these past several months. We would've done something."  
  
"How?" Lisa said standing beside Jennie, "This guy has so much money and power, he can basically buy all of the peninsula."  
  
It was in a sense true. Shinyoung is the heir to a very powerful business conglomerate in South Korea, specifically a minerals company that has a wide range of areas, mainly jewelry and designing.

When Shinyoung's family invested in the company, and bought YG, it was seen as a godsend. Instead, it was a nightmare.

"If only I knew," Jisoo softly said, "What kind of man he was."  
  
"No _man_," Jennie stated, "Would ever say horrible things to you, in private or in front of us. No _man_ would ever force you to have sex in front of his friends and blackmail you. No _man_ would ever hit you. Do you remember that night when I saw you walk into the dorm with a black eye the size of a tennis ball?! On both of your eyes!? You had bruising all over your face! I thought you had been mugged!"  
  
"I-I didn't want to worry you," Jisoo muttered, "That's why I said I fell."  
  
"That's such a bullshit excuse that I wish I saw through," Jennie countered, "And I wish I had seen it before. I wish I could have noticed it the moment he started acting not only clingy, but defensive, whenever a male idol, or any man for that matter, was trying to talk to you."  
  
"We **all** should have!" Lisa followed as she stood by Jisoo and put an arm around her, "I wanted to beat him up the first time he started talking down to you."  
  
"It's ok, Lalisa," Jisoo said, "I deserved it. I didn't make his food right."  
  
"That's not an excuse for him to talk like that to you!" Rose exclaimed, tightening her hug, "He was awful! And what's worse, everyone at YGE knows he has been treating you horrible!"  
  
Jisoo could only shake her head to protest, but the tears streaming down her face said otherwise. Jennie and Lisa noticed it, and they immediately moved to comfort her. Jisoo couldn't hold it, and just cried. Cried like her life depended on it.

Jisoo began to bawl. The stress and hurt she has felt over the past several months. She remembered when it actually started.

_Late 2019_

_Jisoo was just talking to her former 'Inkigayo' co-host, Kim Taeyang, at one of the dressing rooms, where other idols are present. They were laughing and having a good time at the party for idols, and he just gave a kiss on the cheek and then the lips for a greeting. Unfortunately, someone was watching._

_As she was going to the women's restroom, she was blocked by a large figure._

_"HUH?!" Jisoo exclaimed in confusion._

_She looked up and saw the angry face of her 'boyfriend', Kwan Shinyoung.  
_

_"Sh-Shinyoung?" Jisoo asked, "What-"  
  
"Come with me," Shinyoung roughly said._

_Before Jisoo could respond, she was being led away by Shinyoung, to a private room. He locked the door, and Jisoo was confused. Before she could ask, she was suddenly grabbed by the arms. It was a hard amount of force that Jisoo felt she was getting strangled._

_"Y-Yah!" Jisoo exclaimed, "What are you-?"_   
  
_"Who told you to kiss Taeyang!?" Shinyoung asked in barely restrained fury, "You know we're dating!"_   
  
_Jisoo, after getting her bearings, looked up in shock._   
  
_"I saw you doing it," Shinyoung again spoke, "And on the cheeks as well!" This time, he was shaking her a bit._   
  
_"W-Wait," Jisoo begged, "Th-There's nothing. It's just a greeting. He's a former coworker."_   
  
_"Don't lie to me!" Shinyoung now shouted a bit while shaking her harder, "You know you're mine!"_   
  
_Jisoo started to become scared, and she saw the sudden change in his eyes. It became darker and angrier. Jisoo thought there were times Shinyoung was being overdramatic or protective, and Jennie and Rose thought she was being obsessive, but she waved them off._

_"Sh-Shinyoung," Jisoo said with a fearful tone, "What is going on with you?"_   
  
_"You know what's going on!" Shinyoung responded, "You're cheating on me!"_   
  
_Jisoo's eyes widened in shock. What is he talking about?_   
  
_"Wh-What?!" Jisoo asked in confused shock, "Th-That's insane! Of course I'm with you!"_   
  
_"Then why are you giving attention to other men!?" Shinyoung barked back, "Unless you're just a whore!"_   
  
_Jisoo was again stunned. She cannot believe that Shinyoung called her that. And worse, he has called her other things but not like this._

_"Answer me!" Shinyoung demanded while shaking her._

_"Shinyoung, please," Jisoo begged, "I swear, I'm not cheating on you."_

_"Then make sure you prove it whenever you're around with other men!" Shinyoung exclaimed._

_JIsoo was stunned, and she tired to calm him down._

_"But you know that we can't reveal ourselves! That's the agreement with YGE until a later date. I have to keep up appearances with my members and the public. My bandmates know we have to still do our work."  
_

_Shinyoung appeared to be placated, but did not respond. Slowly, Jisoo felt her arms being let go. Jisoo felt them get released more, and just as she was about to rub her arms for relief-_

_SMACK!_

_Jisoo felt her head move to her right side. Jisoo was stunned. She didn't know what happened. She felt a throbbing pain. She slowly put her left hand up to her left cheek. She felt a bruising pain. With shock, Jisoo slowly looked up to Shinyoung. And she saw an angry, yet satisfied, look. Jisoo was stunned._

_"Sh-Shinyoung," Jisoo meekly said.  
_

_Shinyoung then just lowered his head towards her. Jisoo involuntarily flinched back, but he still kept a close distance._

_"You remember that," Shinyoung said in a low voice, "Because the next time I see you get anywhere close to being friendly to any man that's not me, there's more where that came from. Understood?"_   
  
_Jisoo was too shocked to say anything. This man she had feelings for, all of a sudden hit her.  
_

_"Understood?" Shinyoung said a bit louder, "Don't make me ask again. Otherwise, you will not only get another slap, but maybe your bandmates will be wondering why you cannot sing anymore."_   
  
_At that, Jisoo's head went up so fast that she could have had whiplash. Jisoo didn't want to believe what she just heard._

_"Y-You," Jisoo stuttered, "you wouldn't? P-Please tell me you're joking."_   
  
_Shinyoung didn't answer and just stared at her. Jisoo was scared, and Shinyoung only gave a small smirk._

_"Remember this," Shinyoung said, "Otherwise, you'll make me do it again. Understood?"_   
  
_Jisoo nodded her head. Suddenly, she felt her hair being tugged. Jisoo let out a painful yelp as she was forced to look at Shinyoung._

_"Understand me?!" Shinyoung growled out, "Answer me!"  
  
"Y-Yes!" Jisoo painfully replied, "I-I'll only look at you. P-Please, stop it. You're hurting me!"_

_With another tug, he roughly let Jisoo go. Jisoo was trying to regain her breath and hold her sore cheek, but Shinyoung wasn't done._

_"Next time," Shinyoung said, "You better make sure. I'll be watching you."_   
  
_Jisoo didn't even try to respond, as she kept her face low and did not see him walk away from her. Jisoo turned to look at a mirror, which she happened to be in front of. While Shinyoung opened the door, he was blocked by another woman._

_"Oh," a voice said, "Excuse me, but this is my-, oh, Jisoo-ssi! What are you doing here?"_   
  
_Jisoo didn't say anything as she just turned her head away. She looked at the mirror, and saw a woman she knew. Jisoo instantly lowered her head._

_"I-It's my fault," Jisoo said, "I-I didn't watch where I was going."_   
  
_"I'll let you two be," the man said, "Just look after her."_   
  
_The woman didn't know what he was talking about, but as he went out, the woman didn't close the door as she thought it would be a quick talk._

_"Jisoo-ssi," the woman said, "Are you-, OHMYGOD! Are you-?"_   
  
_"I ran into a corner," Jisoo quickly replied, "It's so embarrassing. I'm sorry."_   
  
_"No, no," the woman gently said, "Please, let me help. Here..."_   
  
_The woman quickly rummaged through her make up bag on the vanity, and found some make up. She had Jisoo look at her, and she covered it up as best she could. After a moment, she got the foundation on Jisoo, and put it away.  
_

_"There," the woman said, "All done."  
  
Jisoo looked and saw that the red mark was indeed covered up. Jisoo sadly smiled and turned to look at the woman._

_"Thank you," Jisoo said, "Wendy-ah."_   
  
_"No problem," Wendy said, "Just be careful next time. Ok?"_   
  
_"Sure," Jisoo said, "So let's go back?"_   
  
_"Sure," Wendy said, "I just wanted a break, but I got more than that."  
  
"Sorry," Jisoo said._

_"It's ok," Wendy replied, "It's nice to be away from the couples. I'm still waiting for my woman."_   
  
_"Oh," Jisoo muttered, "Well, good luck. It's not easy in our country still."_   
  
_"No," Wendy sadly concurred, "it's not. But, progress is happening. Come on."_   
  
_Wendy offered up her arm, and Jisoo, hesitantly took it.  
_

_"Let's get back to our girls," Wendy said, "Off we go."_   
  
_Jisoo followed Wendy's silliness, feeing happy that there was one moment of peace. Unfortunately, it wouldn't last, as for the rest of the night, Jisoo had to try to be more aloof and not as outwardly friendly towards other men. Sinyoung was watching her, but to anyone else, it was rather odd for the oddball of BlackPink, outside of Lisa. When she got back to the dorm, she got a text, that said 'Good that you know not to let any other man near you'. Jisoo responded that she did. She didn't get another text back, but she went to sleep, hoping that it was a bad dream. Her bandmates asked what happened at the party since she was not her usual self, but Jisoo said she was just tired._

_By the next day, Jisoo remembered it still and got another call from Sinyoung, saying he expects her to be always with him when she has the time. Jisoo could only say she will try, and from that on, she became trapped in a toxic relationship._

Present day

Jisoo woke up in a bed. The night before was fresh on her mind, and she tried to figure out what happened. She unconsciously rubbed her arms, and remembered the harmful hold Sinyoung put her in. Jisoo tired to get up, but she felt a tangled of limbs around her. She looked and saw Jennie clinging onto her right, and Rose on her left. She wondered where Lisa was and she felt a lump under her back. Jisoo tried to get up, but accidentally hit something.

"Ow," a loud voice said, "Who elbowed me?"  
  
JIsoo sat up and turned to see Lisa, sitting up on the headboard. She was drowsily waking up and trying to rub her stomach and neck.

"L-Lisa?" Jisoo asked in confusion, "Why are you, how, when did-?"  
  
"You passed out," Lisa interrupted, "And we took you to Rose's bedroom. You were crying so much, that we had to wash your face. We took you to bed."

Jisoo felt tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that her bandmates would help her during this difficult situation. She didn't want them to know yet it got to a point where everyone found out. Lisa saw it and quickly moved to hug Jisoo, who didn't resist and hugged her tightly.

Soon, Jennie and Rose were awake and they all saw Jisoo crying again, and Lisa holding her. Immediately, the two pulled them into a hug of their own.

"I'm sorry, unnie," Jennie croaked out, "I wish I knew after I saw that woman kissing you. I didn't know that he would be that cruel. I should have known when he talked down to you in front of us after we came back from our US tour. I wished I knew what kind of a monster he was when he hit you in the hotel in Hawaii or even in the meeting room at YGE. I'm so sorry, Jisoo. I had no idea me just telling him you were just innocently kissing a woman would do that."  
  
"It's not your fault, Jendeukie," Jisoo said, ""I had no idea that woman was going to kiss me. I really didn't. I had to push her off because I didn't want him to get mad or worse."  
  
"I know what that was," Rose sobbed out, "I had to walk in on him forcing himself on you, in the dance room, in front of his own people. I couldn't believe he was that cruel, and how he enjoyed it so much. All those men did nothing, nor could I. And worse, he filmed it, and blackmailed us. I'm so sorry Jisoo unnie. I was so weak."  
  
"You're not," Jisoo said, "It's my problem and mine alone. He-He was supposed to be getting better."

"Like all the times he 'apologized' to you for making out with another woman?" Lisa asked, "Even after your relationship was made public some months ago? How I told you he was making out with a woman the first time I saw him do that? And how he lied to you, and you didn't believe me? That was what hurt."  
  
"I'm sorry," Jisoo said.

Lisa immediately pulled back, realizing what that came off as.

"No," Lisa said, "Don't apologize. It's my fault. I should have done something about it sooner. That was all when he and you were still under wraps. I just wished I found a way to prove he's a real sleaze ball. The times he talked crap about you not giving him enough attention in front of YGE. And then when he dragged you around while we were trying to do music? Practice dance moves? All the time he talked shit to you!? And no one will do anything."  
  
"He's got too much power and money," Jisoo stated, "And he's the heir to a powerful company that he also is now running as the CEO. It'd be disastrous for everyone, because he will make me look like a desperate slut. I'll lose everything, and that's not even mentioning Rose. You remember, right?"  
  
Jisoo looked at Rose, who had a blank look.

"I do," Rose said, "And I wish I stopped him. The fact that he will make me look like a bystander. And worse, I saw the bruises before and didn't connect the dots. When you came back one day where you couldn't even walk properly. And then I found blood on a pair of panties. When I found out it was yours, I couldn't stop asking. It wasn't until I saw how degrading he was toward you that day did I realize too l late."  
  
Rose hugged Jisoo, which confused the older woman.

"Wh-Why are you hugging me?" Jisoo asked, "It should be you that needs it."  
  
"Shhhh," Rose whispered, "You need it more than I do because you've suffered enough. The times you told us you tried to end it with him, he just kept asking to make it work."  
  
"I was foolish," Jisoo stated, "And how I was desperate for approval. The fans still think I'm nothing more than a visual. And Shinyoung said that I'm only a desperate whore."  
  
"Why do you listen to him!?" Jennie angrily asked as she pulled back, "You're letting him win!"  
  
Jisoo just sat on the bed. She only looked downcast upon being asked that question.

"Because," Jisoo said, "I don't want to be the reason you all suffer. It's my fault, and I have to deal with it alone. I thought he loved me, yet..."  
  
The group all hugged Jisoo again, but the moment was broken by the ringing of their phones. They all checked, and saw that they are to be at YGE on Monday. And Shinyoung will be there.

"Oh no," Lisa muttered.

"Oh no is right," Jennie concurred.

Everyone got up, and Rose took Jisoo by the arm, gently. "Come on, unnie," Rose said, "Let me help you shower."  
  
"Rosie," Jisoo said, "I can-"  
  
"I wont' let you say 'no'," Rose interrupted, "because it's the least I can do. Especially when-, when-..."  
  
Rose couldn't finish her sentence and Jisoo just hugged her. "Let's just go together, ok? Like at the jimjiibang."  
  
"Ok," Rose said.  
  
The two walked out of Rose's room to go take a shower. After the two left, Lisa collapsed to the floor and put her head in her hands. Jennie saw and quickly knelt down beside her. Jennie wrapped her arms around Lisa.

"It's ok," Jennie whispered, "let it all out."  
  
"I-It's not fair!" Lisa shouted, "What did Jisoo do to derive this!? Why?! It's wrong! Why can't anyone at YGE do something!? They saw it!"  
  
Jennie was rocking the maknae back and forth. Jennie was crying too. She was truly helpless. And what's worse, Shinyoung was right. He has the power to ruin everyone. He'll release the footage of Jisoo being violated by him, even letting his 'friends' take turns touching her. Hell, he can simply say a word about Rose doing nothing and that would be enough to ruin her. Jennie and Lisa would also be blamed in some form or another.

What could they do?

For the rest of the weekend, everyone tried to be around Jisoo. It didn't help when Jisoo had to keep calling Shinyoung to let him know she was with at least one of her bandmates. Hell, even on a Sunday he suddenly shows up just to see for himself that Jisoo was with who she said it was. This time, it was all of her bandmates and they were walking in the park. He also smelled of perfume as he got closer to them.

Bastard.

"Good to see you girls," the man said in a smarmy manner, "You've kept up to date."  
  
"Yes, love," Jisoo said with a smile. Internally, she hated it, but she had no choice, especially in public.

"So," Shinyoung said, "Where are you all going? I need to bring Jisoo with me."  
  
"We're going to a barbecue restaurant," Rose replied, "We already planned it oppa."  
  
"Ah, where is it?" Shinyoung said with a false smile.

Rose told him and he said that was where he was going. Shinyoung then asked for Jisoo's arm, but before she could even say a word, he just grabbed her hand without a response. Jisoo smelled the perfume even more so as she was pulled towards him. The man said he wasn't sleeping around, huh? It's one thing if he's making out with people, Jisoo thought, but why bother with her? Was she just a stepping stone for him for publicity?  
  
The rest of her bandmates looked on in disgust. They truly wished they could have beaten him up. Unknown to everyone involved, someone, a feminine figure watching from a small hill bench. She was not having it.

A pair of dainty hands held up a purse, and one of them went inside it. The person pulled out a cell phone and looked up the contact. The number was found and the persons painted fingernails dialed it. The phone was put to her ear. The call was answered.

"Dad," a feminine voice said, "Did you get what I was hoping for?"  
  
Silence.

"Of course I'm sure, dad," the woman responded, "I have to do this. It's gone on long enough. I cannot be silent anymore and no one can take it any longer. I saw for myself what th-that monster did to her. I am **not** going to let this continue."  
  
Silence again.

"Thank you dad," the woman said.

Silence again.

"I will," the woman said.

She ended the phone call and put it in her bag. She looked around and saw one of her associates around.

"Ready to go back?" a man asked, "Your bandmates hope to meet up with you later."  
  
"Actually," the woman said, "I would like to meet up with someone first."  
  
"Oh?" the man asked, "Who?"

The woman responded and the man had a surprised look.

Some time later, the group went to a restaurant, accompanied by their managers, and unfortunately, Shinyoung and his gang. There were bodyguards, but they kept a distance. Jiyoung had a couple of guys who were leering at Jennie and Rose the entire time, and they couldn't help but shiver. Jisoo, forced to sit next to Shinyoung, was unable to eat normally. She kept feeding Shinyoung food just to appease him. And he doesn't return in kind.

Lisa tried to raise the mood, but was unable to do so. She could only feel like death was coming with the way Shinyoung and his goons were acting, or how they were giving off bad vibes altogether. After an uncomfortable half an hour where Jisoo kept saying 'Yes, honey', or 'Is the food good, babe?', amongst other things, the guy just said sweet nothings, even with people in public.

"I'm sure we can have plenty of good food for _you_ later," Shinyoung said with a leery smile, "Right, guys?"  
  
The two just laughed, but they weren't hearty laughs to anyone else present. They were hiding tones of bad intentions and everyone knew it. Especially Jisoo.

"Sh-Shinyoung," Jisoo softly said, "Um, d-do you know why we're meeting at YGE tomorrow?"  
  
Shinyoung had a flash of anger but then hid it. "Why do you ask?" Shinyoung asked.

Jisoo was frightened because it was an even tone, but Jisoo pressed forward.

"I-It's just that," Jisoo started, "We aren't having any comebacks yet. So..."  
  
Shinyoung then gave a small smile. "Oh, don't worry," Shinyoung said, "It's nothing **too** serious. Don't worry your pretty little head, alright?"  
  
Jisoo nodded. "Of course," Jisoo said, "Thank you, Shinyoung."  
  
"You're welcome, babe," Shinyoung said and laid a kiss on her lips.

Jisoo felt disgusted by the action, but she cannot do anything. Her bandmates can only watch in silent horror and disgust. Just then, a waiter appeared.

"Excuse me, folks," the middle aged woman said, "There's a guest here to see BlackPink."  
  
The manager looked up. "A guest?" the man asked.

"Yes sir," the woman said, "She said she's in the same restaurant and hoped to speak to them."  
  
The manager looked at everyone else. Shinyoung was also curious.

"Well, Jisoo," Shinyoung said, "Better not let her be kept waiting long, right?"  
  
Jisoo silently nodded her agreement. "Right," Jisoo said.

"Send her in," the manager said.

The waitress left and went to bring in the unexpected guest. In came a woman with strong yet feminine features, with long dark hair and wearing simple winter clothing. Her dark eyes scanned the dining area and her plump lips were set in a line. Jennie recognized her.

"Irene unnie?" Jennie asked, "We didn't know you'd here."  
  
"Sorry about that," Irene replied, "Hello everyone."  
  
Irene bowed, and then stood up. She kept her eyes focused on everyone present, including Shinyoung and his friends. Irene had a bad feeling about Shinyoung because she knew the unnie of BlackPink was less like her usual self that even her bandmates weren't sure what was going on. She even had a worse feeling whenever that guy was around and Irene only needed to have one look at the guy and already figured he was a bad guy around Jisoo. And she was proven right. In the worst way possible.

"Bae Joohyun?" Jisoo said as she stood up and bowed along with everyone else, "Good afternoon. Are you here for lunch?"  
  
"I'm already picking up something," Irene said, "We're having a party tonight for SM idols. I just happened to see you all here. How's everyone?"  
  
"Good, unnie," Rose replied with a strained smile.

"Yeah," Lisa said with a false cheer, "Hope to see Red Velvet at the next award show. Give Wendy unnie our best."  
  
"Thank you," Irene said, "you too. Jisoo. Shinyoung oppa."  
  
Irene looked at the man, and he just gave a hard stare. Irene had no problem returning it in kind. She also saw the two buddies of his also looking at her, but with more of apprehension. Whether they suspected or not, Irene knew that these men were part of Shinyoung's sick games, if she could even call them that.

Besides, Irene was not one to take any crap from any man. She don't need one anyway.

"So," Irene said, "I better get my order. Have a nice day."  
  
Everyone else gave their good-byes, although Shinyoung was much more reserved. He didn't want to bother with anyone else, especially when it's another woman. At least it's not a guy this time, Shinyoung thought. Otherwise, he'll just have to show Jisoo what she would be punished for if she didn't obey him.

After a tense filled lunch, everyone left. Shinyoung said he has to go back to his family's home, and said he will pick her up later this week for a family gathering. Jisoo simply said she will await him. With a rough kiss, Shinyoung and his posse left.

Once they were out of earshot, everyone just couldn't help but cringe.

"Oh god," Rose muttered, "I wanted to die. Those two men, oh god, I recognize one of them."  
  
"I don't blame you," Jennie agreed, "I felt disgusted."  
  
"I'm sorry girls," the manager said, "I failed. We failed."

"It's not your fault, manager," Jennie said, "Jisoo's the same."  
  
"Other than falling for the wrong guy," Lisa said.

"LISA!" Rose and Jennie exclaimed. Lisa realized too late and immediately looked towards Jisoo.

"Sorry," Lisa said.

"It's ok," Jisoo softly said, "I'm, well, let's just go back to the dorm, ok?"  
  
Everyone agreed and they were driven back to the dorm. For the rest of the day, Jisoo was by herself. She was trying to focus on Dalgom or her phone, but she just kept feeling distracted. Her bandmates were all trying to cheer her up, but nothing can be done. There was a knock on the door. Jisoo was startled, worried that it was Shinyoung. Especially when he showed up drunk one time and-

Jisoo shook her head. She doesn't need to be reminded of that night, especially when it woke up her bandmates and how they saw him in an even worse light. Damn him for having a way into the building.

Lisa went to the door, and cautiously looked through the peephole. She saw no one, but she wasn't taking any chances. She remembered last time that she did that, and Shinyoung just barged his way in, had Lisa restrained, and made her watch Jisoo suffer, as he got his own pleasure, not caring about Jisoo. Lisa was horrified since that day. When Jennie and Rose found out, they were horrified.

Lisa cautiously opened the door, and saw no one. She carefully looked outside, and saw no one again. She looked down, and saw a Hello Kitty doll. She picked it up, and saw it had a card in its arms. Lisa checked again and walked into the dorm. Upon closing the door, she turned towards her unnies.

"That's it, right?" Rose asked, "No Shinyoung?"  
  
"Thank the Buddha," Lisa replied positively, "But this wouldn't be his style, I would think."  
  
Lisa showed everyone the doll, and gave it to Jisoo, as the letter was addressed to her. Jisoo cautiously accepted it and opened up the letter.

_'Hello, Kim Jisoo. Just remember, you'll always have someone for you. And the person who can truly treat you right is waiting for you. Don't let anything bring you down. XOXO, Your secret Admirer."_

Jisoo gave the letter to her bandmates. Jennie took it and read it out loud with the others. The younger members were all thinking it was sweet, but also suspicious.

"It's the same thing," Jisoo simply said, "Like the other times I got those dolls. I'm surprised Shinyoung believe they were from fans."  
  
"At least I don't have to worry about walking in on him," Jennie said only to hesitate, "I-I mean..., oh god, I'm sorry."  
  
Jisoo silently stood up. "It's ok, Jennie," Jisoo said, "At least now you know that I, well, we all know what Shinyoung does when he's angry or just frustrated."  
  
"Frustrated!?" Jennie exclaimed, "He fucking raped you in front of each and every one of us. Here at the dorm with Lisa present. Rose at YGE's dance room, and then I saw it when he forced himself on you in a dressing room we used! How is all of that about him frustrated!?"

Jisoo just stood in silence, and the whole room was tense. After a moment, Jisoo just walked away.

"I'm going to bed," Jisoo simply stated, "We need to go to YGE tomorrow morning. Good night."  
  
Jisoo went to her room to sleep, leaving three silent members. After a moment, Rose rounded on Jennie.

"Really, unnie?" Rose angrily asked, "You have to bring it up like that?"  
  
"What else am I supposed to do?!" Jennie asked in frustration, "She's still thinking Shinyoung is going to do something just over something as innocent as this doll!"  
  
Jennie pointed at the doll as she was angry. Rose also stood her ground.

"Jisoo is unable to do anything," Rose said, "Or even unwilling. In any case, she cannot get out of this! There's nothing any of us can do!"  
  
"We have to do something!" Jennie shouted with hot tears streaming down her face, "I can't keep watching Jisoo die like this. I can't."  
  
Jennie then felt a hug from Lisa. Jennie was unable to hold herself together, trying to be strong when Jisoo was not the same person before this whole nightmare with Shinyoung. Rose, feeling guilty, hugged Jennie as well. The three all cried together, uncertain on what they can do.

Jisoo, for her part, was sleeping restlessly for the entire night. Always waking up from the same nightmare of Shinyoung humiliating her, belittling her, mocking her, and violating her. Jisoo couldn't sleep and all she could ask was, selfishly, if this can be all over?

Will it be over?


	54. Stopping the Abuser II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally turn around for BlackPink, especially Jisoo, but how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before.
> 
> Same warnings mentioned in prior chapter.

The next morning, BlackPink went to the YGE building. They were told by the CEO that BlackPink has new songs to work on, and they will continue to work on them. Hopefully, it will be another comeback.

Shinyoung just sat in the boardroom looking all bored. He only kept eyeing Jisoo, who was sitting with her bandmates across the CEO and board. When it was over, Blackpink were going to the recording studio.

"Kim Jisoo," the CEO said with a bit of hesitance.

Jisoo stopped, as she knew what it meant. The rest of BlackPink also stopped, fearful of what's next.

"Keun Shinyong wants you stay here," the CEO said. She knew what he was going to do or could do, but she was powerless. YGE's board voted for him to be the new leading board member, and there was nothing anyone could do, even if they wanted to try.

Jisoo turned around and nodded. "Of course, CEO," Jisoo said, "Will it take long?"  
  
"Don't worry," Shinyong said with a smirk, "It won't be **too** long."  
  
Jisoo simply turned to her bandmates, and waved them off. "Go on," Jisoo said, "I'll be fine."  
  
The three just looked on in silence, and a moment later, they all left. Including the CEO. Once the door was closed, Jisoo tried to not look at Shinyong right away, but she knew it would be worse for her. With a struggle, she looked up, only to see Shinyoung standing right in front of her. Having no idea how he got there, Jisoo just looked on in fright. Shinyoung saw her look and just relished in it.

He then caressed her face, which made Jisoo feel dirty.

"Now, Jisoo," Shinyong said, "Didn't I tell you that we need to meet my parents later this week?"  
  
"Y-yes," Jisoo quickly said, "Y-You did. Wh-What about my schedule?"  
  
"It's all cleared that weekend," Shinyong replied, "So don't worry. You'll still have your little group's work done."  
  
Jisoo didn't say anything. She only wanted to get back to her bandmates.

"I-Is that all?" Jisoo asked.

"For now," Shinyong said, "But first-"  
  
Jisoo's suddenly felt a hand on her throat, and while choking, she was roughly pulled over to the boardroom table. She was thrown into the table, but all of a sudden she was slapped. She couldn't cry out, but he then hovered over her. Jisoo was now afraid that he will rape her in the building. Again.

"You didn't do enough for me yesterday in front of my friends!" Shinyong growled out, "Be grateful that you didn't get punished by me last night, but this was only a fraction of it. Otherwise, I'd' just take you right here and now to make everyone know you're mine! Understood?"  
  
Jisoo tried to speak, but Shinyong's grip was tight. She tried to say 'Yes' but unable to.

"What's that?" Shinyong mockingly asked, "I can't hear you."  
  
Shinyong's sing song mockery was just adding insult to injury, if you can call it that. Jisoo then felt her breath coming back in and she took huge gulps of it.

"Sh-Shinyong," Jisoo pleaded, "Please. I beg of you. Why are you doing this to me? To all of us? Why?"  
  
Shinyong then grabbed Jisoo by the collar of her shirt, and punched her in the stomach. Jisoo gagged and was dry heaving. She was crumpled onto the floor and tried to gain her breath, but was then kicked. She hit her head off the chair leg.

"As much as I want to take you," Shinyong said, "I still need you to look good. So, while you didn't do _that_ bad yesterday, with an unexpected visit, you aren't going to ignore my friends again! You don't want to have anything happens to your sweet Jennie or Rosie? OR maybe your Thai girlfriend?"  
  
Jisoo managed to get on her knees and took hold of his leg. "P-Please," Jisoo begged with ragged breath, "D-Don't do anything to them. P-Please. Please."  
  
"Oh I won't," Shinyong said, "Unless they do something I don't like. You best remember that, you hear?"  
  
"Yes, honey," Jisoo replied.

"Good," Shinyong said, "Now get out! And make sure you look good."  
  
Jisoo quickly stood up and wiped away her tears. She took one last glance only to see Shinyong's smug look of victory. Jisoo cannot believe she ever had feelings for him. But now, she's trapped. And she cannot help but feel that she was responsible. Because to her, she was.

Jisoo wiped away her tears again, and fixed her hair, only for Shinyoung to just caress them as if to mock her.

"There," Shinyong proudly said, "Much better, right?"  
  
"Yes," Jisoo said, "It is, honey."  
  
"Now off you go," Shinyong said with a mocking happy tone, "Back to work."  
  
Quickly, Jisoo walked off. She opened the door and went out. She didn't bother to look at the faces of the staff present. They all heard what happened. It wasn't surprising how he hit her. Blackpink was nowhere around and Jisoo went to meet them. All she saw was the sad and pitying look of one of the male staffers. Another woman who just had a look of despair. Jisoo knows that they couldn't do anything. He'll just bury everyone.

Jisoo got to the recording studio, and her bandmates saw the results of Shinyong's latest abuse. No one could say anything, especially when Shinyong is basically in control of everything. For the rest of the day, they tried to sing and dance their best. Jisoo didn't want to be alone, but she didn't want to risk any of her bandmates being hurt like she was. They all took the risk, though, knowing that they cannot just let Shinyoung keep on getting away with anything.

As the day was drawing to a close, BlackPink went to leave, seeing Shinyong with his staff. Shinyoung eyed them, especially Jisoo. They all said they were leaving and Shinyoung said he'll always look in on Jisoo.

At that, everyone went back to the dorm. The group tried to help Jisoo in anyway they can, but Jisoo pushed them away. She just went straight to her room, and was heard crying. Jennie and Lisa were also crying, and they took Dalgom with them to join Kuma, Kai, Leo, Luca, and Lily in Rose's bedroom. Rose followed, giving a silent prayer of some sort of miracle.

For the rest of the week, it was a tenuous situation, at best. Jisoo was still getting slapped in private, but at least he hadn't forced himself on her. Nor did he make her please him in anyway. She was, however, hit in the head by one of Shinyoung's men, and he got away with it. They all just thought it was best to follow their boss, especially when he gave them a show. Other idols couldn't fathom this happening, but they were powerless.

Jisoo was also smacked by Shinyong while at YGE, and it was something no one can stop. They were all helpless.

Jisoo went with Shinyoung to his family's home. His parents were none the wiser, or just ignorant. Jisoo didn't bother to figure it out, especially when she saw how Shinyoung charmed his parents. His brother and sister-in-law were also none the wiser, though when Jisoo was talking to the sister-in-law, she was thrown off by one question.

"How much longer are you going to take this?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jisoo asked, "We're getting along better."

"How so?" the woman asked, "When he's not screwing around with another woman?"  
  
Jisoo just walked away, and went back to Shinyong. Coincidentally, he was taking her back to the dorm. Thankfully, Shinyong didn't do any 'punishment' on her, because he asked her what his sister-in-law asked. Jisoo told him what it was and Shinyong just scoffed. He just said his sister-in-law was always skeptical of him. Shinyong, for Jisoo at least, did nothing to her. At least for tonight.

Once back at the dorm, Jisoo was again greeted by the sight of fan gifts after Shinyong just dropped her off. Shinyong didn't bother to wait as he went off. Probably screwing another woman, as Jisoo found out one time. He of course, denied it, but as usual, she let him back in as he gave her no choice.

Jisoo found another Hello Kitty doll upon entering the dorm. Lisa was awake and saw her come inside. Lisa silently asked the question.

"Nothing happened this time," Jisoo replied, "Lucky me."  
  
Lisa just held Jisoo and the older woman just hugged her back. She looked at the doll, seeing that it had another letter. Jisoo pulled back and went to it. She opened it up and read it. Her face went white. Lisa noticed it and approached her.

"Jisoo-yah?" Lisa asked, "What?"  
  
Jisoo shoved the letter into Lisa's hand. The Thai read it.

_"Hello again, Jisoo-yah. Things are going to get better. I promise you, nothing will stop me from getting you away from him. Signed, Your Protector."_

Lisa looked at Jisoo with a questioning gaze.

"What the hell?" Lisa asked, "Is this the same person?"  
  
Jisoo could only shake her head. "I-I don't think so," Jisoo shakily replied, "I-I mean, the last one was only a secret admirer abbot how things will get better. This one, it's like the person knows what's going on. How?"  
  
Jisoo was shaking and Lisa just held her. Jisoo was on the floor, holding on to Lisa like her life depended on it. That was the scene when Jennie and Rose came back, and saw the situation before them. Lisa explained what happened and showed the letter to them. Jennie and Rose were confused.

Who was it? How does the person know? And why?

It all went pear shaped when the weekend came. It was a Friday and BlackPink was again at YGE. Jisoo was again isolated from her bandmates in the YGE cafeteria, even when they tried to say that they need her for rehearsals. Shinyong just waved them off. And his posse were basically daring them to try something.

Jisoo couldn't let that happen. For their sake.

"Keun Shinyong," Jisoo said, "Please, let my bandmates alone. I'll go with you. Just let them do their rehearsals, please."  
  
Shinyong slowly turned to Jisoo. Everyone at YGE was afraid of what might happen. After a tense moment, Shinyong just conceded.

"Alright," Shinyong said, "Since you asked so nicely. But next time, make sure you do it a it earlier, and with more sweetness, understood?"  
  
"Yes, Shinyong," Jisoo said.

"Good," Shinyong said, "Now-"

Suddenly, a squad of police appeared in the cafeteria. Everyone was startled at the sight. Shinyong was surprised. He stood up as the police approached them.

"Officers," Shinyong said, "What can I-"  
  
"Keun Shinyong?" a middle aged plain clothes woman asked.

"Y-Yes?" Shinyong asked shakily. That didn't go unnoticed by BlackPink, with most of them happy to see him get intimated by a woman.

"Detective Cheoha," the woman said while showing her badge, "We have a warrant to search through YGE's financials for fraud, extortion, and embezzlement."

"A warrant?" Shinyong asked in confusion. The people present were also shocked. Unknown to them, there was already a squad of law enforcement officers entering YGE and heading for the financial department.

"We would like you to come with us to the station," the woman said, "We have some questions for you."

The statement was enough to make people feel even more surprised.

"Questions?" Shinyong asked flabbergasted, "What for? Am I being charged?"  
  
"It all depends," the detective replied, "Do you have anything to hide? Or anything you did you don't want to reveal?"  
  
Shinyong was now sweating and becoming a bit agitated. He was being stared at by all people present, including BlackPink. Jisoo herself was confused and surprised. The men Shinyong was with were also feeling nervous.

"Well?" the detective asked again.

After a tense moment, Shinyong sighed. "Alright," Shinyong said, "I'll go, but not until-"  
  
"You have more than a lawyer to worry about," a male voice interrupted.

Everyone looked to see another plain clothes person, a middle aged man, walking with a squad of more officers, and approach the group of people present.

"Detective Ryunhae," the woman said, "What brings you here? You're in the Sex Crimes Division."  
  
At that, everyone suddenly felt more tense. A police officer working on sex crimes?

"You'll have to wait in line," the man said, "Keun Shinyoung, you are under arrest for rape, sexual assault, and accessory to rape."  
  
Everyone was now stunned into silence. As the officers were moving to approach him, Shinyong pulled back.

"Wh-What is this?!" Shinyong asked in anger, "Th-This is a joke, right?!"  
  
"Ask the women you raped in a hotel," the male detective asked, "Ask the teenaged girl you raped and left her pregnant. Ask the woman who you drugged and had her gang raped by your buddies. And the video footage of you raping and ejaculating on women who are unable to fight back. Including the woman who you are dating over there!"  
  
Everyone looked at Shinyong in shock. Jisoo was even more shocked. She wasn't the only victim? And he destroyed the lives of others so frequently? What had she been attached to?  
  
Shinyong, though, looked on in shock. In a flash of anger, he turned on Jisoo.

"YOU BITCH!" Shinyong shouted.

Someone screamed, as Shinyong was trying to lunge at Jisoo. The police immediately went in to restrain him, but then Shinyong's goons grabbed Jisoo.

"JISOO!" Jennie shouted.

"LET HER GO!" Rose shouted, "YOU VIOLATED HER ENOUGH!"  
  
"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING CUNT!" one of Shinyong's goons shouted.

Jisoo was stuck as she was unable to move as the two men were just too strong for her to get out. The police also trained their guns on the two men while the others were restraining Shinyong.

"I should've exposed you bastards from the beginning!" Lisa exclaimed, "From the moment I saw Shinyong rape her at our dorm! When Jennie, Rose, and I all saw Jisoo getting beaten down, verbally and physically!"  
  
"You threatened us all!" Jennie shouted, ""Threatened our careers! Our lives! Our loved ones! You threatened Jisoo and made sure she stayed quiet by beating her up to the point you have her thinking it was a wall she bumped into!"  
  
"You beat her so much that she's unable to end things with you!" Rose shouted, "You didn't love her! You only loved the idea of being in love with her! You beat her and talked down to her that she can only think of staying with you! You treated her like crap all the time! You threatened me when I walked in on you filming Jisoo being beaten by you as you raped her and let your friends film it. You even told them to have their fun with her! You're a monster!"

That got the police even more shocked than possible.

"Well, Keun Shinyong," the woman said, "Looks like you got more problems than just white collar crime."

Shinyong, as he was being restrained by police on the ground, looked on in a frenzy. He saw his two men.

"Take her away!" Shinyong shouted, "And make sure you fuck her to the point she cannot breath anymore! Now! Go!"

The two goons were just standing in shock, as they were now in an impossible situation. The police were training their guns on the two men, as another event was going on.

Shinyong's family home was also visited by the police, as well as Shinyong's condo. Police were finding evidence of Shinyong stealing YGE and his family's money. There was also evidence of Shinyong filming his assaults on the women he attacked. The family were stunned in horror.

Media outlets were also picking it up, as Shinyong's crimes were being exposed. Everyone was horrified, Jisoo's family amongst them.

"It's over," the man said, "Surrender now, or it will get worse."  
  
"Get her away and do whatever you want," Shinyong shouted to his two men, "Sell her off! Kill her! Just like all those other women!"  
  
"No!" Jisoo shouted.

That stunned everyone. All eyes were on her now.

"Excuse me?!" Shinyong shouted.

"You have hurt me so damn much," Jisoo said, "You beat me. Violated me. Cheat on me. Degraded me. Threatened me. I thought you loved me. I gave everything to you. And yet, here you are, still doing the same thing even with being arrested. No more. You beat me enough times. You humiliated me and punched me enough. I will not do this anymore. I will not let you get away with this again. All those women I now know you ruined, I won't let you escape. Get him out of my life!"  
  
Shinyoung was apoplectic and looked at his two men.

"What are you waiting for?!" Shinyong shouted, "Make her pay!"  
  
"Not anymore," the one goon said, "I paid enough blood to stain me forever. I'll tell you everything, officers."  
  
"Same," the other goon said, "This has to end."  
  
Shinyong's expression was one of horror. Everything he had done. All he wanted. Gone. Because his crimes were revealed.

"Keun Shinyong," the male officer said, "You're under arrest..."  
  
As the police were pulling him up to cuff him and reading him his rights and charging him, the police took the two men away for questioning. Jisoo, who was sitting like a statue, let go of a breath she didn't know she had. She looked up to her bandmates, who looked at her with wide smiles. Jisoo didn't realize it, but she smiled. And tears were forming in her eyes.

The three women ran and hugged her. It was over. Finally it was over.

As the news coverage kept reporting on the day's events, a young woman was watching the whole scene from her dorm.

"Oh my god," a female voice was heard, "I can't believe it. All those women. And poor Jisoo."  
  
"Forget that," another voice said, "How the hell can BlackPink, let alone YGE, be even in this situation? Was that guy really that powerful?"  
  
"He is," another woman said, "He is, or should I say was, the CEO of a major mineral mining company that supplies jewelers and other things of the sort. He's damn well rich and his family owns it."  
  
"Not with him," the first woman said, "That bastard's gonna pay."

"My god," another woman said, "All those women who are now coming out. And that bastard got away with it for this long? And he abused Jisoo? And filmed himself raping her!? That sick fuck!"  
  
"She and all those women will need help," another woman said, "A lot of help."  
  
"No wonder Irene unnie didn't like the guy," the first woman said, "He was bad news, but i doubted she meant it like that."  
  
As the conversation was going on, another woman appeared and sat next to the one watching the TV.

"Hey," the woman said, "You ok?"  
  
"Hm?" she said, "What did you say, Jeungyeon?"

The woman, Lee Jeungyeon of TWICE, looked at her oddly.

"You're awfully quiet today," Jeungyeon said, "What's going on with you, Sana?"

The woman, Sana, looked on with a worried look. "Tzuyu," Sana said, "She's dating Lisa, right? And our Chaeyoung is dating their Chaeyoung. Irene is dating Jennie. Do you think they're alright?"  
  
"From the news so far," Jeungyeon said, "There weren't any guns pointed by Keun or his goons. I guess even they realized that they cannot shoot their way out of it, but still, I can't believe that there were people who follow a guy like that through all that shit."  
  
Sana just let out a hm.

"Well," Sana said, "At least the guy will be put away for other crimes. Let's see if he's gone for good."  
  
"Definitely," Jeungyoen agreed, "And maybe he'll get beaten up by his victims."  
  
"Including Jisoo," Sana said.

"Let her decide," Jeungyeon said, "And maybe the others. They still need to process it but let's be glad we don't have to have that kind of guy here."  
  
"For sure," Sana said.

"Come on guys," the first woman said again, "We need to talk with JYP. They're probably wondering like we are. What's going to happen next."  
  
Everyone agreed, and Sana was the last to go. She saw the picture of Jisoo on the TV screen as a victim of long term abuse from her boyfriend, who only just been revealed as dating her some months ago.

'Not anymore,' Sana thought, "Because from now on you're not going to hurt the woman I love. I said I'll protect you, Jisoo, and get you out of that nightmare. You and your bandmates. That promise has been fulfilled. I wish I can show you what love really is. Even if you don't feel the same way about me, I'll never stop loving you since the day you captured my heart. I'll always be your guardian, Kim Jisoo.'

With that, Sana turned off the TV and joined her bandmates in TWICE. Wondering if she will get to show Jisoo what love really is.


	55. Stopping the Abuser Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The incident has been revealed. Shinyong is arrested. And YGE is in a dumpster fire because of the man's threats and extortion. Jisoo, however, is getting the worst of it because people are saying she either deserved it or should have done something. While everyone is trying to recover and heal, someone takes a chance to help turn things around. Only to end up backwards again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional

The fallout has been been massive since that day. Shinyong's family has disowned him after evidence of his criminal activities came out. The board has kicked him out. The same happened with YGE, as the entire board of investors have kicked him out.

Evidence of his extortion, his financial fraud, and his embezzlement were all made public in a courtroom that was buzzing with activity. He was thrown under the bus by his associates, as none of them wanted to take the fall for covering up assaults and paying off victims. The twist was that the high school girl he assaulted and left pregnant did not spend the money. She actually said it and it was traced back to YGE's accounts. The person in charge of them admitted to being bribed, as have some of Shinyong's friends who have been paid for their silence in taking part in Shinyong's crimes and doing nothing. Shinyong's company was also found to have been used as a cover for his own shell company. He bribed political officials and even filmed some assaults for his own pleasure and even coerced some men to take part in sexually assaulting females all over Asia. There were even foreign women, and there was no selective action, as he went after business rivals, religious missionaries, human rights activists, and even the daughters of prominent families. The latter was unable to do anything because Shinyong was that powerful. He even paid off YGE's medical staff and/or threatened them whenever they saw Jisoo having bruises and bloody wounds on her body.

The police have found all those white collar crimes have gone back a few years, around the time he became the CEO. The man is only in his thirties, yet already abused his position so much to the point he has led his company to near bankruptcy. The stocks were cratering and international markets were responding badly.

Japan, Russia, and China were the most prominent, in wanting him extradited to be tried for his crimes. Even Hawaii wanted him extradited because of the assault that was committed against Jisoo at the hotel BlackPink was staying at. Jisoo was still not sure about testifying against him, in spite of her standing up to him on that day, as she knew she will be attacked by Shinyong's attorneys for not speaking up. Still, there was video of Jisoo being hesitant to do anything before she got assaulted and raped. In fact, one of the earlier videos Shinyong made showed him filming an unconscious Jisoo being raped in every way possible. It was revealed that Jisoo could not remember that day, as the first time Shinyong tried to force her to do it, she tried to resist and said no. Instead, she got beaten up and that was filmed. Shinyong had a perverse desire to film all of his assault. The medical staff, who were paid handsomely after police were about to investigate their accounts, admitted that they knew Jisoo was being beaten up at YGE. The man who is the lead doctor said that because Jisoo did not have any broken bones that would have affected her dancing or movement in general, as well as singing, Shinyong knew not to make it so obvious other than punching her and leaving her with a bruised face.

Fortunately, there were men that did not want anymore to do with him spoke up. And a woman, who claimed to be Shinyong's ex-wife, said he left her with a son. Shinyong's family could not believe how cruel he was. The only question was whether or not he can be put away for good.

The trial for his white collar crimes saw him convicted of every charge, and he was sentenced to 50 years. In regards to the sexually-related ones, that would be more difficult as the trial is taking place as of now. All of BlackPink said that they saw him do all those things to Jisoo, but were threatened with not only their careers, but also their families. There were investigations into them, and while nothing truly came of it, there was evidence that suggested that someone tried to close down Lisa's stepfather's restaurant with health violations and false reports. That came about when Lisa first saw how Shinyong verbally abused Jisoo.

BlackPink was getting attacked by haters, obviously, but some actually empathized. Especially from the women all over the world, from all walks of life and social circles, who were also threatened at some point by their abusers. JIsoo was motivated to do something, but she wasn't sure how to face people. YGE was facing calls to shut down, while other agencies were looking to buy it out. That didn't mean Jennie, Rose, and Lisa have not been getting less hate. Jennie has been accused of causing this mess, Rose seeking attention, and Lisa being Thai. All the most idiotically harmful things online haters could say.

A couple months after the incident, BlackPink was invited by Red Velvet and TWICE to a restaurant. It was very private, and BlackPink has only made occasional appearances in public. Everyone saw the pictures of Jisoo's bloodied body and the fact that she was horribly violated. The only reason the news focused only on her was because she was the most prominent name. The people that saw her walking with other people was a mix of pity and sadness, along with the occasional disgust. That feeling was expressed by people who think she's an attention seeker, but even that was nullified by the fact that Shinyong knew everything was over, regardless of whether or not he's acquitted.

All the women huddled around BlackPink as they entered the restaurant, not letting anyone come near them. No one said anything, as they knew not to discuss anything while in public. After fining a private dining room, Irene and Jennie were sitting together, as were Lisa and Tzuyu, and the two Chaeyoungs. Jihyo's boyfriend didn't come, feeling that Jisoo wouldn't want to be near a man at this point. Momo's, however, said he would come at a later date whenever Jisoo is ready, and Momo appreciated it. Seulgi and Nayeon were sitting at each side of Jisoo, hugging her and holding her hands.

Jisoo didn't look like she slept. Her members were worried because she was always waking up with nightmares. It seems backwards in the sense that Jisoo didn't suffer nightmares during her sleep whenever away from Shinyoung, but after going through such a traumatic period of time, the nightmares came up, seemingly in full force.

"How are you holding up, Jisoo-yah?" Seulgi softly asked.

Jisoo didn't respond and only looked down at the food. Chicken, and she barely ate it. It was a sign that Jisoo was definitely not her usual self for her bandmates, and the other girl groups soon realized how much she suffered. If the private meetings between Jisoo and the oldest members of each group wasn't enough evidence, then today it was.

Nayeon rubbed Jisoo's back. She remembered very clearly how Jisoo didn't really talk much. Saying only things like 'Yes' or 'Ok'. The only sentences she said were 'I'm fine now. All is good.' There wasn't much of a conversation with Jisoo, and her usually bubbly, 4D self seemed stifled. She barely cracked jokes. She didn't show the care she usually does for her members. Nothing was the usual Jisoo.

"Anything positive for you guys' company?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy!" Irene hissed.

"What?!" Wendy asked, "I can't ignore it. The fact that all of BlackPink are going to be called to the stand. That bastard was pretty much done for with all the financial crimes. Now, he's going to be tried for his sexual assaults. Let's be honest, YG himself is being dragged through the mud."  
  
"Good," Jennie simply stated.

Everyone turned towards Jennie, including Irene, who was shocked at her girlfriend's terse answer.

"Jennie," Irene softly asked, "What-"  
  
"He has not stopped all the harmful comments towards me or Lisa," Jennie said, "He did nothing to give us all a chance to shine brighter. He ignored every one of us in some way. He ignored all the warning signs, only caring about money. He has been rightfully arrested and hopefully he does not be let out at all. The way he treated all of his idols. And how he admitted to knowing what was going on, well, damn him."

Things were very bleak for all of YGE, including BlackPink. A crisis already worse than 2019. And Jennie's statements were definitely the feelings of lots of idols.

"Unnie," Rose asked, "We all gave our statements to the police. Shinyong is going to answer for all of his crimes. But while we will take heat, what about Jisoo?"  
  
Everyone looked at Jisoo, and saw how she was very silent. Along with tears streaming down her face. Nayeon wiped them off with her shirt sleeve, and Seulgi pulled Jisoo into a hug. Lisa and Tzuyu approached Jisoo.

Lisa stood by Jisoo, and Tzuyu stood beside her girlfriend. Tzuyu admitted to having thrown up at the footage of what Shinyong forced Jisoo to do. Treating her worse than any animal, human or not. Tzuyu never broke down and she broke down after BlackPink went into the restaurant with all of them. Tzuyu even hugged Jisoo, startling the Korean, but she didn't resist. When Momo and Jihyo's boyfriends tried to approach her, Jisoo was hesitant, but she allowed each of them to pat her shoulders. It was a start.

The Chaeyoungs just let the scene unfold, as they held onto each other.

"I just wish you could have told us," Son Chaeyoung said.

"How can you all help?" Rose asked, "JYP himself would be unable to do anything. Shinyong was very powerful."  
  
"Now he isn't," Joy spoke up, "And all those women coming out, and that teenaged girl found to be carrying his child, he's done for, one way or the other."  
  
"Good," Yeri said, "Let's celebrate to that."  
  
"Here, here!" the other women said.

As they all ate, Jennie, Rose and Lisa took up places next to Jisoo so that she wasn't overwhelmed.

"Unnie," Rose said, "Please, eat something. Chicken?"  
  
Jisoo shook her head. Jennie and Lisa looked at each other with concern.

"How about some soup?" Lisa asked.

"She's only had soup for the past week," Jennie said, "And at best, pieces of beef and vegetables. She hasn't even eaten any rice."  
  
"Guys," another voice spoke.

The group looked up and saw Miyou Mina, who already left TWICE because she had a major setback in her mental health and was granted a release. TWICE, though, hoped she came back. This wasn't what they had in mind.

"If you don't mind," Mina said, "I would like to help?"  
  
"How?" Rose asked.

"My therapist," Mina replied, "If Jisoo does choose to do so, I can ask my therapist to find one for Jisoo. She doesn't have to accept, I just don't want to feel like I'm doing nothing."  
  
Jennie sighed. She shouldn't be mad at Mina, but everything has been so out of control, Jisoo has been out of power it felt like.

"Look," Jennie said, "I would like to find one too for all the shit you fought and the shit Lisa and I faced. But this is far, far, far worse than all of us combined. Hell, Jisoo is being blamed for causing this, which is insane! I'm not sure if she's even ready to meet a counselor."  
  
"Jennie," Irene said as she stood by her and rubbed her shoulder, "Don't get upset, please? Mina's trying to help. She knows better than anyone else what it means to go through something that has mentally affected her. Even though her situation was very different from Jisoo's, why not let Jisoo decide to look into it? And Mina can help. She can help all of you."  
  
The three younger members all nodded in agreement. Jisoo, though, wasn't responding.

"I don't want to talk," Jisoo softly said.

Everyone was stunned. They all looked at Jisoo, who barely spoke.

"U-Unnie?" Lisa asked.

"I don't want to talk to anyone," Jisoo said, "I-I had to hear from Sh-Shinyong's 'friends' how they watched him beat me. How they assaulted me. How he raped me! And I didn't want to have sex with him! He-he..."  
  
Jisoo broke down again and her bandmates hugged her. All of TWICE and Red Velvet were just standing in stunned silence. They all saw how the lawyers for one of Shinyong's friends came out and spoke against Jisoo, saying it's her fault for staying with a someone, but also that Shinyong did force himself on her like he did to other women, and how they didn't stop him because he ordered them not to and even threatened them. It was all on the footage.

The lawyers, though, were trying to blame Jisoo for the attacks against her, while also saying Shinyong couldn't be stopped. Double talk in some way.

Jisoo was crying more, until another voice spoke.

"Jisoo-yah?" a soft voice said.

Jisoo turned towards the source as soon as her crying subsided. She turned to see Minatoazaki Sana.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Sana asked, "Maybe just out on the balcony, if you don't mind?"  
  
Jisoo didn't expect anyone to talk to her, outside of her bandmates. Even so, she has cut off everyone. Not even her family could reach her, and they had to use her bandmates. They all told Jisoo that her family wants to help, and they have an experienced lawyer to represent her. Jisoo, with additional support from her sister, spoke with her and got Jisoo to accept the help.

"I-I don't know," Jisoo meekly said, "S-Someone..."  
  
"We're just going to sit on the patio," Sana quickly said, "Nothing else. Ok?"  
  
Jisoo was hesitant and she looked at her bandmates. They all nodded their heads.

"Get yourself something else to look at," Jennie assured, "And maybe try to think of something else."  
  
Rose and Lisa fervently nodded their heads. They all still will help Jisoo, but they needed all the help they can get. The male idols at YGE tried to assist, but she was not receptive to their offers of help. Not even the female idols were getting anywhere.

Jisoo sighed, and slowly nodded.

"Ok," Jisoo said.

That got everyone stunned, but happy. Jisoo slowly got up, and everyone could see that her body has gotten noticeably thinner. The struggle to get her to eat has been taking its toll.

Sana called for a waitress. "Miss?" Sana asked, "Can we get some food outside the patio? Kimchi and egg fried rice? And chicken with steamed vegetables and rice?"  
  
"Yes, Miss," the waitress said. She went off, while Sana approached Jisoo.

Sana offered her hand. "Here," Sana said, "I'll walk you out."  
  
Jisoo hesitantly pulled up her hand and clasped Sana's. After getting confirmation that everything is safe, Jisoo walked with Sana, who also put an arm around her front in case Jisoo fell forward. The rest of the women watched as Sana carefully let Jisoo walk at her own pace, and Jeungyeon and Dahyun helped open the patio door.

"You can keep them open," Sana said, "That way in case-"  
  
"Say no more," Jeungyeon said.

"Good luck," Dahyun said.

Sana nodded and the two went out to the patio. After letting Jisoo sat in one of the chairs at the table, Sana sat next to her. After a silent minute, Sana spoke.

"Jisoo-yah," Sana started, "How are you holding up? Really?"  
  
Jisoo just stared at the table. She put her head in her hands, and just laid herself down. Sana realized that it wouldn't look good when the waitress arrived, and Sana tried to carefully get Jisoo's attention.

"Yah," Sana quickly said, "come on, don't sleep here. Sit up. Food's coming."  
  
"I'm not hungry," Jisoo muttered.

Sana knew this was not going to be easy. So, she decided to do something drastic.

'I promised to watch over you,' Sana thought to herself, 'And I haven't done enough of it. So, here goes.'

Sana looked around and pretended to look for something.

"Oh!" Sana exclaimed, "Isn't that the lead actress for 'Mr. Sunshine'!?"

Jisoo suddenly put her head up and looked around. "Wh-What?" Jisoo confusedly asked.

"Over there," Sana pointed, "Right?"  
  
Jisoo looked ahead, and tried to find the actress. Jisoo didn't find her, and sat back.

"She's not there," Jisoo said.

"I swore," Sana claimed.

Jisoo was about to question her when the tray of food and drinks arrived. The waitress announced them and Sana thanked her, also providing her a nice tip. The waitress thanked her and then walked off.

Jisoo blankly stared at Sana.

"Eat up, Jisoo," Sana said.

"I know what you're doing," Jisoo said.

Sana was startled and then looked at Jisoo, who had a blank stare.

"What are you talking about?" Sana asked.

"Don't pity me," Jisoo said with a cracked voice, "I deserved to be punished. I let everyone down."  
  
Sana immediately knew that Jisoo was beginning to blame herself. Jennie told her about this and it had been going on the last few weeks. Sana quickly moved around and knelt beside Jisoo, holding Jisoo's hand and putting her own on Jisoo's knee.

"No," Sana protested, "You don't do this to yourself! You did nothing wrong!"

"But I did," Jisoo said, "I hurt everyone because I was in love with Shinyong! If I didn't go through with a relationship with him, none of this would've happened! I wouldn't have let any of my bandmates suffer with me. Or any other label mate!"  
  
"Stop it, Jisoo!" Sana sternly said, "You just stop thinking that way! If it hadn't been you, would you have wanted Jennie go through all of that? Rose? Lisa?"  
  
"No," Jisoo softly said.

"And how it could have easily been another woman he targeted instead of you," Sana plainly stated, "We all now know Shinyong is a real piece of shit. He didn't do those horrible things to only you. He did it to other women! And for you to give a statement to the police, and the fact that you testified against hime. How you faced Shinyong? We all saw it."

Jisoo just kept her head down, trying to avoid looking at Sana so that the Japanese woman didn't see her tears. Sana, though, continued.

"Even when his fucking lawyer questioned about you being a simple thing to look at. How you were just the least valued member of BlackPink and he gave you the attention you longed for? You told that court everything that happened, how he talked shit to you. How he hit you the first time, and how that damn lawyer tried to call you a player, a slut. Even male idols said you are nothing like that, and like any other woman in our industry, even men, we kiss each other on the lips as a greeting. Everyone knows amongst themselves who's dating who. Sure, you can blame yourself for letting your bandmates' relationships being brought out, but there is so much support for Jenrene, 2Chaengs, and LiTzu! You should be proud of how they handled it, just as they are proud of standing by you. Even when they did nothing to stop it, because they couldn't do a thing, they stood by you all this time. Just like you stood by them."

Jisoo was now crying even more, and after a moment, she just pulled Sana into a hug. Sana was surprised but she didn't fight it. In fact, she let Jisoo continue her hug.

"I-I," Jisoo stuttered.

"Shhh, Shhh," Sana cooed, "It's ok. Let it all out. It's over."  
  
"No it's not!" Jisoo cried out, "I thought it was that day he was arrested! How I spoke up against him finally! How I finally faced him down! Even when I was questioned on why I didn't do a thing until that day, why I lied to my family and friends everyday about what was happening, why I kept making excuses for trying to cover myself and distance myself from other men, I was reminded again of Shinyong's threats. His punches! He even threatened my sister's family! How could I do anything!? I was so weak!"  
  
Sana hugged Jisoo back, and saw the rest of BlackPink standing at the doorway. Sana mouthed 'not yet'. Reluctantly, the members agreed.

"You heard the same thing from the other women Shinyong hurt, right?" Sana asked. She felt Jisoo nod her head against her shoulder.

"So why?" Sana asked, "Why do you think you're weak? Could you really have done anything when he threatened not just your groups' future, but also your families?"  
  
Jisoo shook her head no, still crying.

"Then you did nothing wrong," Sana replied, "Sure, it's better to do something than nothing, so the saying goes. But, in this case, how can you, or anyone else for that matter, find a way to fight back? You had no way of reaching out to anyone. And even with connections, it would be extending your suffering even longer. Shinyong manipulated and abused you. He played on everyone's fears for their families and loved ones. He is not worthy of you, or anyone for that matter. You have such a big heart, even though you shouldn't have suffered the horrors of what happened, you still wanted to protect your bandmates. There's no shame in that. I would have done the same too. So please, don't hold it against yourself anymore. You aren't the only woman amongst his victims to still feel the effects of it all, but I saw a couple women who were already ready to at least try to regain their lives. You may not get it back right away, but in order to even try, you need to see how those women do it. Do it not just for yourself, but for your friends, family, and loved ones. Don't let them see you go through another situation that gives Shinyong more power when he really doesn't. Take that away from him. Starting now."  
  
Jisoo's crying started to subside a bit, and after taking a moment, she leaned back. She saw the concerned look of Sana, and after a moment she said-

'Thank you," Jisoo simply said.

Sana looked on in confusion. As did Jisoo's bandmates and all the other idols present.

"For what?" Sana asked.

"For just talking," Jisoo said, "I kept on hearing basically the same things from other people, including my bandmates. Y-Yet, for some reason, this time, more so than anything else, I feel a bit more relieved. It may not last long, and I might fall back into this again, but at least for the moment, I thank you, Sana-ssi, for just being present."  
  
Sana, while her heart broke a bit at Jisoo's statement of her just being here, was happy to know that Jisoo did listen. For the time being, anyway. It's still a long process of getting back the old Jisoo.

"Glad to be of help," Sana said, tugging Jisoo's hand, "Now, come on. Let's eat. You need to build yourself up again, starting tonight."  
  
"Ok," Jisoo said with a little chuckle.

The other women were stunned that Sana managed to get through to Jisoo. It may be for a night, but at least they're seeing Jisoo eating. Granted, she ate slowly, but at least it's something. Sana and Jisoo even shared food with each other, even though they're eating the same thing. Just for that moment, Jisoo was back.

"I hope this is something positive," Lisa said.

"Sana unnie is a happy pill for us," Momo said.

"No doubt about it," Tzuyu added.

"At least Jisoo isn't being closed off," Jennie said, "I was worried since that day she testified against him. And how her family felt ashamed they didn't notice. We all lied to our loved ones because of Shinyong's actions and threats. So did those other women. At least there's a way forward now."  
  
"True babe," Irene said.

While everyone was glad to see Jisoo and Sana making some kind of progress, Rose, though, was suspicious.

"Rose?" Chaeyoung asked, "What's the matter, babe? Aren't you glad to see Jisoo being her old self, even for a moment?"  
  
Rose sighed. It was a heavy one and not one usually associated with her.

"I don't know," Rose sadly said, "We keep wondering if something positive will come out of whatever we do, but for some reason, I keep thinking she'll fall again. The same thing after we think we got something going."  
  
"Hey," Chaeyoung said with a tug of her hand, "Don't be so down. I will never try to imagine what you went through, because the trial already gave me images that I never want to see again. This is now a time of healing. Sure, we all make mistakes, but what Shinyong did was worse than such. Sana is making Jisoo realize that that situation was not something she could have foreseen. And this is now a chance for all of you move forward, whatever happens with your label. So tonight, just have some fun, ok?"

Rose sighed, nodding her head. She was lead back into the restaurant, but the nagging feeling of dread kept coming back. Since that night, Sana and Jisoo have been hanging out more, and to that extent, Jisoo has been more of her old self with her bandmates. People were beyond happy to see it, but Rose, for some reason, kept thinking something bad will come up.

BlackPink made a public appearance at an 'Inkigayo' and people were clapping for them for getting out of a situation no one asked for. While a lot of girl groups like Momoland and Everglow were giving their full support, others had been rather reserved. Got7 and EXO, for example, were not sure whether or not things will be as clear cut as others. Jisoo's case was, for all intents and purposes, closed, but they admitted in private with Jennie and Rose that things are still unclear. Surprisingly, even Irene and Seulgi thought the same thing.

"What are you talking about?" Jennie asked.

"It's still odd that someone hacked into the guy's stuff and the person hasn't been revealed," Kai replied, "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad someone exposed the scumbag. And all the other information. It's just, how? And why?"  
  
"I thought that too," Rose added, "Because I kept having this bad feeling something's going to happen. Like make things worse for Jisoo."  
  
"No way," Kai's bandmate said, "Even if by some crazy chance he's let off, he's done for. He's not going to come back."  
  
"Exactly," Jackson added, "No fucking way. Seriously, no way. I'd rather the informant not come out until after the bastard's sentenced for life."  
  
A lot of agreements were heard.

"Hey guys," Nancy said, "Look at how Sana and Jisoo are close."  
  
Everyone turned to see that it was indeed the case. It was not a surprise that Jisoo is bisexual, and whoever manages to get a hold on her, Jisoo will fall hard. It seemed to be the case with Sana. Lisa and Tzuyu were sitting with their unnies, laughing along with something.

"At least there's something good going on," Ahin said.

"I know," an Everglow member said, "But honestly, let's hope Sana is the right one."  
  
"She is," Jennie quickly said, "I can feel it."  
  
"Let's not rush things," Irene said with a reasonable tone, "They only got closer after a few weeks. This shouldn't be forced."  
  
"What are you saying?" Jihyo asked, "It's Sana. She's too sweet."  
  
"I'm not doubting she is," Irene replied, "It's just, why do I think this the calm before the storm?"  
  
"I thought that too," Rose admitted, "But I didn't want to bring it up again, just so that Jisoo is happy."  
  
Everyone looked at Rose, surprised at her admission.

"Didn't you say that to Chaeyoung at the restaurant?" Seulgi asked, "Because even I discussed that with you after we all left and went to your dorm."  
  
Rose nodded.

"Come on guys," Jane said, "Let's not worry about that for now. Just enjoy the night. Who knows? Maybe YGE will be taken over by BlackPink?"  
  
The group only laughed, but really, they only wished it as such.

A week later, BlackPink was at the court to hear Shinyong's sentencing, only for a surprise turn of events.

"Your honor," Shinyong's lawyer said, "The court has sentenced my client to essentially life in prison for all his crimes. But there is one thing he would like to ask?"  
  
"What would that be, counselor?" the middle judge, a woman, asked.

"The extradition charges," the lawyer said, "The fact that other countries want him to be tried there. He has already been found guilty in Korea."  
  
"Perhaps so," the lead judge said, "But he has been found to have committed crimes in those countries. We must recognize that they want justice themselves."  
  
"Understood, your honor," the lawyer said, "But isn't it too much? Especially now that recent evidence found by the prosecution suggest that his crimes in Japan are the work of someone else."  
  
"Even so," the judge said again, "The culprit was an associate of Mr. Keun. And the defendant admitted already that he knew the man once the culprit was identified. The culprit, I believe, was found to have tried to assault a woman there."  
  
"Of course," the lawyer said, "But surely, the courts can understand that Mr. Keun should not be held accountable for that crime."  
  
"Counselor," the judge said, "I must remind you that your client has already offered to offer his assistance to the Japanese government, amongst others. What do you hope to achieve with this?"  
  
"Your honor," the lawyer said, "the woman in question is Minatozaki Sana."  
  
That caused a shock to be sent through everyone present. Even BlackPink were shocked. The judge banged the gavel.

"Order!" the judge shouted, "Order!"

The audience was quiet, but they were still in shock.

"By what reason do you have to say the name?" the judge asked, "Are you trying to throw out the verdicts?"  
  
"No your honor," the lawyer replied, "I am simply saying that to have my client be tired over there is absolutely a sham when he has already paid-"  
  
"Paid did he?!" a voice shouted.

The crowd turned to see Sana, wearing all black and having pink trimmings. She stood up and everyone watched her. Even BlackPink and Irene looked on in shock. Sana walked up to the judges' bench. She bowed to the two women and the lone male judge.

"Miss?" the lead judge asked, "Why are you here? And is it true?"  
  
"It is," Sana replied, "I found out that Keun Shinyong's legal team was trying to hack their way to find out how his secrets got revealed."  
  
The audience murmured, but the judge banged the gavel again. Jisoo, meanwhile, was looking on in shocked silence. What was going on?

"What are you saying, Ms. Minatozaki?" the judge asked.

"I am the one who was assaulted by Keun Shinyong's accomplice!" Sana proclaimed, "And I was the one who also witnessed Jinyong assaulting Kim Jisoo in Tokyo, Japan, earlier this year."  
  
That got the crowd stunned. There was already video evidence of Jisoo being attacked before, and the latest one showed Japan.

"Young lady," the lead judge asked, "How could you possibly know that?"  
  
"Because I found out from an investigator that the man was an associate of Keun Shinyong," Sana replied, "And the defendant himself was in Japan just this past January, when BlackPink had their dome tour. And I had the investigator look into it, and he put in spy cams to find out how the two men knew each other. Imagine my disgust when I found out not only did Shinyong know the man who tried to assault me, but that the two men beat on Jisoo so much in the hotel room that they still beat her even while raping her!"  
  
The crowd was stunned again, and Jisoo herself felt like she was about to collapse. Jennie held on to her. Rose, however, was furious.

"You bitch!" Rose shouted, "You had the chance to stop all of this sooner, but you did nothing?!"

"You fucking used her!" Lisa shouted next.  
  
"Order, order!" the judge shouted.

As the people were being calmed, Sana turned to Shinyong with an icy stare. Even his lawyer didn't try to say anything as the woman walked towards Shinyong. A bailiff stopped her, and she did too.

"You dumb bitch," Shinyong said with false bravado, "You may have just gotten me out sooner."  
  
Sana, however, gave a small smile. "Maybe," Sana said, "But you won't be able to enjoy it."  
  
"What?" Shinyong asked in confusion.

"Because," Sana continued, "You should've done a better job of hiding your debts. Especially, when you stole money from my father's company."  
  
Shinyong was again silent. The rest of the courtroom was again confused.

"What do you mean?" Shinyong asked.

"My aunt," Sana said, "Is the CEO of Hakaru Industries. And you not only stole the money my aunt invested in to your company, but also tried to have your accomplice try to rape me in the sanctity of my family's home. Big mistake, especially when there are cameras to find him."  
  
Shinyong was starting to sweat, but it wasn't over.

"And," Sana evenly said, "When you and your bastard of a friend were caught on camera beating and raping Kim Jisoo, you made another big mistake."  
  
"How so?" Shinyong asked.

"That woman," Sana said, "Wasn't yours to begin with. She's mine."  
  
That caused everyone to gasp in shock. Jisoo was also stunned even more so.

"Wh-What?" Shinyong stuttered.

"You physically abused and raped not only the woman I love," Sana coldly replied, "You raped my wife!"

At that, everyone was shouting shock that not even the judge's gavel could be heard. Jisoo was about to faint.

"What the-?" Shinyoung shouted.

"And," Sana interrupted, "You will be punished for your actions. For not only did you commit a crime on Japanese soil, but also raped the wife of a Hakaru. The wife of an heiress to Japan's top company. And stole from it. So enjoy whatever you think you had, Keun Shinyong. For you all never escape justice."  
  
At that, Sana walked back to the galley, in which the spectators were stunned. She approached Blackpink, who all were in shock. Rose and Lisa, however, were in barely restrained fury. Sana knew she had a lot of explaining to do, but Jennie was the one most upset.

"H-How?" Jennie asked, "H-How can you-, why didn't you...?"  
  
"Jisoo didn't know," Sana interrupted, "And it's not like I could say anything at the time. Until I found out what happened. I wished to have found out sooner."  
  
Jisoo was still sitting in a stunned daze. Sana approached Jisoo, but Lisa and Rose stood in front of her.

"That's my wife," Sana said.

"Like hell she is," Rose growled, "You played her! For your own greed!"  
  
Sana knew she had a struggle, but she swore that she will be there for her love. She looked at Jisoo, who only stared on blankly. Soon, security came and took BlackPink away. Jisoo only saw her for a moment, but Sana recognized it.

Pain. Of everything.

Once they were out, Irene approached her with an icy stare. Sana returned it back in full.

"You should've done something yourself," Irene said, "Otherwise, this would've been stopped sooner."  
  
"Believe me," Sana said, "When I say, I wish I did."  
  
After another moment, Irene walked out to follow her lover's group. As for Sana, she is left to stand in the courtroom with people asking questions. For once she did go out, she was mobbed by reporters. She watched as Blackpink walked out of the courthouse, and could only think of one thing.

Sana does love Jisoo. And she will show her what love really is, even though this was a situation that had no reason to be made. And their future will be tied together.


	56. Stopping the Abuser IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout of Sana's reveal has shocked everyone to the core. While Shinyong is dealing with the crimes he has committed, now people question what Sana has been doing in regards to Jisoo. And what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before

The days following Sana's shocking reveal has rocked beyond K-Pop. Japan and the whole Korean Peninsula were all basically going 'WTF!?'. Once the news broke, everyone just went into Code Red. The news that Kim Jisoo is somehow getting married to Minatoazaki Sana? Shocking.

More shocking? Sana is actually a member of a recognizable family in Japan.

The strange part was that Jisoo's family arranged for it with Hakaru Industries. People wondered how that was possible, especially when her family was made aware of Jisoo's prior relationship with Shinyong like everyone else, a public announcement. Jisoo's family had no idea, but JIsoo kept it quiet for a couple months to see where it went. She had no idea it would turn out like this.

As for Sana, the backlash was actually severe. Sana was accused of being negligent of reporting the incident to Korea's' law enforcement if she knew about the abuse Jisoo suffered and the threats made against her members. Sana's family, however, provided evidence that she had no idea about situation until after the attempted assault on her. Sana's family reported to the police in Japan, which took place in a club she went to with Momo and Mina. The man groped and tried to kiss her, and Sana fought him off. The police were called in, but in spite of witnesses that stated he was actually trying to forcibly kiss her and groped Sana, the police couldn't get him booked. The guy got away with it scot free, thanks to what it was found out, Shinyong's connections. It upset Sana's bandmates, as was her family. Sana's mother contacted her cousin, the current CEO, and she had him trailed.

No one could have expected what they found, when the investigator and his team found out where Shinyong's friend was staying at. It was found that the hotel BlackPink was staying at, which has big name connections to politics, was also where Shinyong and his associate were staying at. When the investigators planted the cameras, they did not expect to see Jisoo being force to please Shinyong and to abuse her as such. The investigators arrived in Seoul, and told the court in great detail the physical assault Jisoo was put through. In addition, Shinyong was showed to have enjoyed the show and forced Jisoo to pleasure his friend. He let his friend do whatever he wanted, which included slapping her, amongst other physical hits. The man just kept on forcing himself into her and Jisoo could not stop it because Shinyong made sure to choke her so that she wouldn't respond. It got to the point that Jisoo would pass out and Shinyong would let his associate violate her again. There was even audio released to the court, in which the investigative team planted them into the man's phone and hotel phone, in which the man discussed with Shinyong a way to get a release. Shiniyong said he can offer up his girlfriend, who was already with her bandmates on tour. That would be revealed to be Jisoo, and how it related to the footage that was showed in court.

It made everyone nearly vomit. And it was made worse when Jisoo was again forced to go through the same thing, and this time, there was audio to go along with the recording. Shinyong 'punished' her whenever she tried to refuse and he threatened BlackPink. Shinyong just threw Jisoo around and smacked her so that he can enjoy her helplessness. The same man who tried to assault Sana actually jacked off to it. And he enjoyed seeing Jisoo helplessly restrained while Shinyong just did whatever he wanted, without any regard to Jisoo's well being. Jisoo was seen visibly bruised and shaken, along with bleeding. When one of the members of BlackPink showed up, Lisa, Shinyong asked if she wants to relieve her so that Jisoo isn't dead. Lisa was about to fight him, but Shinyong said that nothing will save them if she tries to attack him. And made Lisa watch them rape Jisoo again, and the men just kept saying so many demeaning things towards her. And said that he wished he could have gotten Jisoo's sister or her bandmates, but can't risk it.

All the footage, though, showed Shinyong torture Jisoo with electrical wires and batons. Always making sure that Jisoo didn't have any broken bones, but would have great trouble breathing and moving well. The visual evidence of Shinyong's depravity was on full display. Even whipping her with a lamp wire and almost causing concussions for Jisoo, in which he banged her head off the wall and closet door as he punched her in the face.

Lisa had to wait for the two men to leave BlackPink's hotel room, and after that, Lisa immediately moved towards her and hugged her. Lisa was seen crying and heard apologizing. She then took Jisoo to the bathroom. The footage ended after that, but there was more footage found when the investigators found Shinyong doing the same thing to sex workers and unsuspecting women.

Japan demanded Shinyong extradited to face punishment, especially when it's related to an attempted assault on a member of a prominent family. Shinyong was done, in addition to the other assaults he committed. All of his 'friends' threw him under the bus as they didn't want to join him in prison, if at all. All the companies wanted him sued. Shinyong was forced to sell his shares, in which he was the third largest investor. YGE sold Shingyong's shares to Dara, and she donated it to social causes.

As for Sana, the fallout was immediate for TWICE. None of her fellow bandmates could not look at her with anything but shock. Whether its as good or bad depended on one's point of view.

For Tzuyu and Chaeyong, they called their respective girlfriends, only to be cut off in the case of the latter. Rose was said to be furious at the fact that Sana could have done something sooner, even with Sana explaining that there had to be more evidence to really put Shinyong away, especially if those events were apparently obvious. It didn't occur to Sana that it was even worse than expected, and when it was found that Shinyong has connections all over Asia, even in Russia and North Korea, Sana's side had to figure out what to do. It turned out that Shinyong wanted more of a presence in Japan by trying to take over Hakaru Industries, but the CEO put him down hard when he refused to take 'no' for an answer. It was just a turn of events that Shinyong's associate wanted to, in his own words, 'blow off some steam'.

A lot of better ways to do that, people will say.

In any case, Sana had informed the government's top prosecutor and the lead investigator. They were shocked, and with intense focus, they looked further into any other criminal actions, especially when there was evidence that Shinyong was committing those financial crimes. Shinyong may be the CEO, but his father is the Chairman of the Board. And the people who found those issues were either threatened or paid off. It wasn't until a few months ago that the government found that there were discrepancies in Shinyong's financial status, especially when it was reported that the company was losing money. It turned out he was falsifying the information and when his father found out, Shinyong was worried and tried to cover them up by getting a powerful company to join with him, specifically, Hakaru.

Tzuyu and Chaeyoung, though, felt that they were being dumped because of Sana's lack of action. Just a few days after Sana's reveal, Tzuyu snapped at Sana during a show when someone asked about Sana's lack of contact with her wife, as well as the reveal of the relationship with two members of TWICE and the maknae line of BlackPink.

_BlackPink made a rare appearance, and while there was pity and sympathy for Jisoo, some idols looked at Jisoo as some sort of fool. The rookie or developing groups all tried to understand Jisoo's position, and hope that they don't go through what she went through. Some male idols, especially from established ones, thought to ask Jisoo if she can get Sana to give them a show. Jisoo just ignored them and stuck close to her members, while Jennie just gave a cold icy glare. Irene, who was also revealed to be in a relationship with Jennie, took Jisoo away and had her with Joy and Wendy, who was still feeling guilty that she didn't know what happened that day Jisoo was first hit by Shinyong._

_Throughout the evening, Rose and Lisa were standing on guard. No one tried to be near each other because of the tense situation. No one knew what to expect. Later on during the show, Tzuyu tried to approach Lisa, but the Thai ignored her. Tzuyu was hurt that Lisa said 'She couldn't talk now'. And when the show was ending, Tzuyu asked why she was ignoring her, Lisa said that they didn't know if Sana was trying to call one of them, and they had to block numbers in case Sana would try. Tzuyu felt like she got hit with a club, and Rose had been especially vicious towards Sana, yet directed it towards her because she was present._

_"Maybe," Rose sneered, "You should ask your precious Sana if she has anything else to show you. Maybe she can get you a meeting with Lisa."_   
  
_That stunned all idols present. Not even the rookies could have believed they heard Rose, the sweet chipmunk, being so crude and hard. The veterans were just disappointed, even though they understood why._

_Just on cue, the show was on break. TWICE was in their dressing room, and that was where we find the scene before us._

_Tzuyu was crying heavily. She was being comforted by Jeungyeon and Jihyo, whose boyfriend, Daniel, just sat and watched with sadness. Momo and Heechul were just sitting on the love seat, just watching on in silence. The rest of TWICE were either standing along the wall or at the make up desks._

_"W-Why?" Tzuyu cried out, "I-I didn't now Sana was doing all of this. She never even told us about her family like this. W-Why is Lisa lashing out at me!?"_   
  
_"Everyone's just confused," Jihyo simply stated, "We're still dealing with questions ourselves, and JYP himself said that he wants to find out what Sana is going to do."_   
  
_"Sana this, Sana that!" Tzuyu spat out, "Why the hell should that matter!? She's already going to leave, anyway, just as long as she isn't screwing Jisoo over!"_   
  
_"Chou Tzuyu!" Jeungyeon exclaimed, "Watch your mouth!"_   
  
_Daniel was by the door when he heard it opened. He turned and saw who it was, and his eyes widened in shock as the person closed the door. Momo, Heechul, and Nayeon all turned as well, and they were now panicking._

_"Ji-Jihyo," Daniel stuttered, "Y-You-"_   
  
_"Not now, Daniel," Jihyo interrupted without looking, "Tzuyu is having a breakdown."_   
  
_"It's going to get worse," Daniel added, "She's here."_   
  
_"Who?" Jihyo confusedly asked._

_As she turned away from Tzuyu's continuous rant, she saw Sana. Standing in silence. Everyone just watched the scene with nerves frayed. The past few days of questions and assumptions have made everyone scared of a blow up. And this was most likely it._

_"Well, well, well," Chaeyong said, "Look what the cat dragged in. Or should I say, the damn dog dug up and hid in its kennel."_  
  
_Momo and Nayeon were just stunned into silence. They didn't expect Chaeyoung to be _ **this** _ angry. Chaeyoung had handled it better all things considered, but she was also hurt that Rose would ignore her, all because of Sana._

_"I know you're angry," Sana said, "But-"_

_"Save it, Minatozaki," Chaeyoung lowly said as she marched towards her, "Status or no status, you dragged us all into a huge mess. You made things even worse for Jisoo, who only found out after your fucking aunt offered to invest into her family's business if they had Jisoo arranged to marry you. That is even worse because Jisoo didn't have a choice in the matter, let alone a say."_

_"Guys," Sana said, "I'm sorry that you-"_   
  
_Suddenly, Tzuyu bursted up and charged Sana. It was too late when everyone saw it, and Tzuyu grabbed Sana and slammed her against the door. Sana was startled, but she couldn't respond in time._

_"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Tzuyu shouted, "IT'S ALL YOUR GODDMAN FUCKING FAULT YOU LITTLE TRAITOR!"_

_"Tzuyu stop!" Nayeon shouted as she jumped up._

_"YOU JUST WANTED TO FUCK KIM JISOO WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING SHE WAS INTERESTED INTO WOMEN!" Tzuyu shouted, "YOU FUCKING KNEW SHE WAS BEING RAPED AND YOU WANTED TO PLAY HERO!"_

_During this rant, Tzuyu threw Sana to the floor and was punching at her. Sana couldn't get up, but she was trying to defend herself._

_"Tz-Tzuyu!" Sana shouted through the punches, "I did what I had to do!"  
  
"BULLSHIT!" Tzuyu shouted._

_Heechul and Daniel immediately tried to pull apart the two women, but mostly it was Tzuyu trying to beat Sana up. Unknown to everyone, the door opened while all of TWICE tried to help diffuse the situation._

_"IT's BECAUSE OF YOU LISA WON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME!" Tzuyu cried out even with Daniel pulling her off of Sana, "SHE THINKS I HELPED COVER FOR YOU WHILE YOU WERE TRYING TO LET HER BE TORTURED SO YOU CAN TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IT FELT TO BE SEEN AS SUCH?!"_

_Unknown to everyone, there were idols and staff hearing everything, and those close by saw the scene unfold._

_"I kept you all out of it," Sana replied as she was helped up, "Partly because of this. You wouldn't keep your mouth shut since you'd spill the beans."_

_The comment Sana gave was like a slap in the face to Tzuyu, and even with Daniel's strong grip, she managed to get out and charged again. Heechul tried to get in front of Sana._

_"YAH!" Heechul shouted, "Chou Tzuyu!"_   
  
_With a war cry, Tzuyu tackled through Heechul and Sana was trapped underneath him. Someone screamed, and soon someone shouted for security. Tzuyu managed to get Heechul out of the way, but the rest of TWICE tried to restrain her. Mina helped up Heechul, while Momo, Dahyun, and Jeungyeon tried to restrain Tzuyu. Security came in and helped pull off Tzuyu, who was still trying to go after Sana. As Tzuyu was being pulled out of the dressing room, the rest of TWICE followed while medics came in. Unfortunately, people were filming on their phones._

_"I HATE YOU!" Tzuyu shouted, "I FUCKING HATE YOU!"_   
  
_"Miss, please!" a male officer said, "Calm down! You are not helping at all!"_   
  
_"I want to kill her!" Tzuyu shouted in pain, "She made Lisa leave me!"_   
  
_"Tzuyu!" a deep voice shouted._

_"Chewy, please!" Mina exclaimed, "Stop it! I'm mad too, but this won't help anyone!"_   
  
_"WHY DO YOU CARE?!" Tzuyu cried out, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AROUND ANYMORE! YOU'RE NOT GETTING HEARTBROKEN BECAUSE SOMEONE WE KNEW BETRAYED YOU! WHEN SHE KNEW WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO KIM JISOO! SHE BASICALLY LET JISOO BE ABUSED THAT NO ONE WOULD BELIEVE HER! AND I HAD TO FIND OUT MY LOVE WAS HELPLESS! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL!?"_   
  
_"Because I was heartbroken too!" Mina shouted._

_That shocked everyone into silence. No one expected anyone to hear Mina to say such a thing._

_"Wh-What?" Dahyun asked. Dahyun looked at her girlfriend in shock._

_Mina looked at her lover with sad eyes. "I know I told you about this," Mina replied, "That I fell for someone else but wasn't noticed. You loved me back then, Dahyun, after I opened my heart to you after I spent a year trying to move on from what I thought was a 'crush'. When I struggled last year, you were helping me, but before you, I actually was heartbroken when I found out that Jisoo was dating Shinyong. I wished I knew then what I know now, but even so, I'd gladly suffer for all of you and her if it meant ending that pain."_   
  
_The audience was shocked. What they didn't know, was that BlackPink was also watching and hearing the whole scene. Mina turned to see the shocked looks of BlackPink, especially Kim Jisoo. She was stunned into silence._

_"Wh-What?" Jisoo asked in shock, "H-How..."_   
  
_"It's ok," Mina said as she slowly walked towards her, "I've gotten over you because I fell in love with Dahyun. Only she knew about it but know this. I don't care what you are going to do now or tomorrow. As long as you are getting help, that's what will make me happy. Live your life and get back control. I know you didn't know about my feelings for you. Hell, I don't even know if you are aware of whether you're lesbian or not."  
  
"But I-?"  
  
Mina held up an open palm hand to stop Jisoo from speaking._

_"You didn't know," Mina replied, "I know that you weren't focusing on me. You were always putting it on your bandmates. I saw, though, how you struggled with accepting how they all had found love, with the exception of Rose. When I had not been able to perform, you actually called me and offered support. That was what made me happiest. The fact that you were offering support, even if it wasn't more. I was heartbroken when I found out you were dating Shinyong. More so when it was found that he was abusing you like that. For almost a year, no less. I'm sorry that I didn't recognize the signs either. But know this. You have a new lease on life, no, love. I know recent events aren't what you wanted. The fact you found out in the courtroom that Sana had a marriage contract drawn up around the same time everything about Shinyong came to light. I know what she overall did seemed wrong, but Sana does actually, I like to think, have feelings for you. When Sana admitted further in court that she noticed how you behaved differently and saw how Shinyong acted towards you, and chose to take matters in her own hands, it's because she knew someone else who was like that."_   
  
_Jisoo, who was silent, could only look on in confusion. Jennie, Rose, and Lisa were also confused, as Red Velvet were also unsure as to what was Mina talking about._

_"You don't have to speak up for me, Mina," Sana said from behind._

_Everyone looked to see Sana, bruised up, but still walking. She still had her dress on and still walked towards Mina. She stopped in front of her fellow Japanese idol, and a tense moment of silence followed._

_"Believe me," Sana softly said, "I had no idea you were crushing on Jisoo. The times you were trying to be near Jisoo, and I thought she was just being friendly. I didn't know you were falling for her. And I honestly thought Jisoo wasn't gay or bisexual. I only drew up that contract so that she can be protected."_   
  
_"I believe you," Mina quickly replied, "But others might not, and frankly, considering Tzuyu's behavior, I don't blame them. I'm giving you this chance to make sure you prove to Jisoo that you are genuine. Otherwise, I'll gladly take her away from you and have her live with me. Even if Dahyun does not want to stay with me through all this, I will let her go so that she is not tied down. She has been too good to me and I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't miss her if she left. She is someone who shouldn't feel obligated to stay with me. I want to help Jisoo, and if you don't treat her right, Minatozaki, I will gladly make sure she gets out of this so she can find someone to be with."_   
  
_At that, Dahyun felt her heart break. She knew that Mina was heartbroken but she didn't know it was Kim Jisoo, unintentional as it was. Yet, Mina was willing to sacrifice her own feelings for Jisoo to let the latter move on, even if there are no true feelings for Sana. Dahyun cannot hate Mina for it. She actually loves her more for it. Even though it hurt, Dahyun knew that Mina took while to open her heart again. Sure, she'll risk losing Mina in the end, but she will gladly stand by her. Besides, she cannot abandon Mina to do something like this alone, of course if Jisoo accepts her help. Dahyun didn't abandon Mina, even though the latter needed to be able to take care of herself. But Dahyun will be damned if she does not stand by Mina after tonight._

_Jisoo was just stunned. She couldn't understand why two women, or at least one lesbian, would be interested in her. Jisoo doesn't have a problem with people who are gay, bi, or queer. But why would either Sana or Mina want her?_

_Mina, knowing what she said, turned to Dahyun. Mina walked toward Dahyun, and put her arms around her._

_"I love you, Dahyun," Mina said, "But I can't ignore someone who would need help. If you don't want to, I'll find another way to help Jisoo overcome the Shinyong's abuse. If you want to decide to continue our relationship, you can. I'm not going to force you to stay. You've been too good to me and I don't want to make you feel like you're responsible for me if you don't want to stay with me. I-"_

_Mina suddenly felt arms put around her waist. It startled her._

_"Stop," Dahyun said, "Don't say I won't support you. While it hurt that it was actually Kim Jisoo you were having feelings for, the fact that you still were willing to recognize me I cannot fathom otherwise. It stuns me, though, that you are willing to let me go because you are worried I won't support you in helping Jisoo. I don't care if you are or not. I'll support you in every way possible. I'll gladly stand by you, for you also know what it is like to be helpless, even with your situation being different from Jisoo unnie's. We'll always provide Jisoo the support she needs."_   
  
_With that, Dahyun let go and approached Jisoo. The older woman was not sure what Dahyun was going to do. She had no idea Mina felt that way._

_"Look," Dahyun said as she stopped in front of her, "it's ok to be ignorant in this case. You had no idea. I didn't either but at least I know that she has room in her heart to love me. But know this. Don't miss on this chance. She wants to help you. You've been through plenty of crap, especially lately. Don't shut her out. Or anyone else. I'll always be around. Just like you have your bandmates and Red Velvet, you'll have TWICE. Don't cut us off. And please, give Sana a chance. I know it was fucked up how she did it, but really, it's not like there were any other better options. Especially when it was risky to bring them forward without anything to back it up and make it as tight as possible. But I know Sana does also care about you. So like Mina said, if either you or Sana hurt each other, then don't hesitate to ask us for advice. In the end, you both need to resolve the awkwardness between you two, but whenever you are ready to open up, let us know."_   
  
_With that, Dahyun held up her hand. The scene was rather awkwardly tense, but Jisoo, after a moment, raised her hand and lightly grasped Dahyun's. In spite of the nervousness, Dahyun shook it. After it ended, Dahyun let out a breath and Jisoo was still holding hers._

_"Call us, if you want to," Dahyun said._

_Jisoo could only nod her head and Dahyun, with a small smile, walked back to her group. Meanwhile, Tzuyu, while being still held by staff, heard the same deep voice from earlier._

_"Chou Tzuyu?"_   
  
_Tzuyu turned around and saw the frightened look of her possibly ex-girlfriend, Lisa. Tzuyu immediately felt awful upon seeing Sana, and now more so upon seeing Lisa's reaction. Tzuyu, after calming down, was let go by the security, and she just collapsed to the floor. She was now shedding tears, thinking she messed it up. Suddenly, she was held in an embrace._

_"It's ok," Lisa said, "You were angry."_   
  
_"You must hate me more," Tzuyu managed to say in a fearful tone, "I-I now made you realize I'm not worth it."_   
  
_"No," Lisa sternly said, "You are."_   
  
_"Don't try to make me feel better," Tzuyu managed to protest.  
_

_"It's not," Lisa quickly said, "I was angry, yes, but not at you. I'm sorry for doing that. I was just mad at Sana, so was everyone else. When we found out from talking with Jisoo's family that they did have Jisoo in an arranged marriage, we were shocked. But-"_   
  
_"Lisa, don't," Rose interrupted._

_Lisa and Tzuyu both looked up. Lisa was definitely confused and shocked._

_"Don't tell them yet," Rose blankly said, "Let Jisoo and Sana tell it. We already found out. Better to let them tell it."_   
  
_Rose then turned to Chaeyoung, who was also worried. Rose sighed._

_"Let's take a break," Rose said._

_That stunned Chaeyoung and everyone watching. "Wh-What-?"_  
  
_"Don't start now," Rose said with a crack in her voice, "It isn't that I'm mad at _**you**_. I was mad at Sana. But while Lisa and Tzuyu will find a way to make it work, I'm not sure if __I'm able to with all my anger towards Sana. And it's been directed towards you. You deserved better."  
  
_"_Park Chaeyoung!" a few idols exclaimed._

_"I misdirected my anger towards you," Rose continued, "And I don't want to keep doing that and end up like Shinyong. I already was when Lisa also followed my lead, indirect as it may be."_   
  
_"You weren't," Jennie said, "I just thought you and Lisa wouldn't break up with them at all while we were dealing with Jisoo's situation."_   
  
_"It doesn't matter," Rose replied, "I only made it worse for Jisoo, for all of us. I cannot keep hurting Chaeyoung. She should find-"_   
  
_A sudden lump jumped onto Rose as something wrapped itself around her. Rose, after recovering, looked down and saw her beloved Chaeyoung._

_"Y-You idiot!" Chaeyoung cried out, "Of course I deserved better, and so do you!"_   
  
_Rose knew that it would hurt, but it was the only way considering the past week was an emotional roller coaster._

_"That's why-" Rose started._

_"But it wouldn't be the same without you," Chaeyoung let out as she looked up towards Rose._

_Rose's heart broke when she saw the tears in her lover's eyes. Instinctively, Rose wiped away Chaeyoung's tears. With a smile, Chaeyoung kissed Rose on the lips. Rose was surprised but Chaeyoung spoke._

_"I know you were angry," Chaeyoung said, "But it doesn't excuse your behavior when you ignored me."  
  
"i'm sorry," Rose blurted out._

_"Don't," Chaeyoung continued, "You were hurting along with your bandmates. It's understandable considering the hell you all went through. But know this, you pull that same shit like you did this past week, we're through! Understood? Talk to me. Call me. Whatever. You can talk to me and so can the rest of your bandmates. Same with Tzuyu. Don't cut us off, ok?"_   
  
_Rose silently nodded. "Ok," she replied, "And I promise not to ignore you again."_   
  
_"You better," Chaeyoung said, "But I know you were mad at Sana. She really was trying to help, it's just-"  
  
"Don't defend me," Sana interrupted._

_The whole time, Sana was silent. She was watching the whole scene unfold in front of her and felt guilty that she inadvertently caused issues between Tzuyu and Lisa, and Rose and Chaeyoung. She knew the fallout would be bad but she didn't expect it to cause a rift amongst her group. No one took sides but they also knew that they were angry at Sana for putting all of them at risk like that. Sana, though, knew it was needed but she couldn't risk anyone knowing. And that was the discussion she had with JYP himself, who was also upset to say the least._

_Sana then approached BlackPInk. She stopped in front of them and bowed._

_"I am sorry for not doing anything earlier," Sana said as she stood back up, "Believe me, I wanted to do something earlier, specifically when I first found out. But I had no idea it would be any worse before I found out. It was also reckless to ask my family to set up a marriage contract with Jisoo's family without her input. It's just, as everyone knows from the courtroom, if I hadn't tried to do anything, I would make it worse. And I did the marriage contract with Jisoo's family without telling them the details of Jisoo's situation. Granted, her family wasn't aware of what was happening to Jisoo, but they would have been crushed if they found out and be ruined by Shinyong. And it was done after the situation was revealed. And with Shinyong having various forces against him, I wanted to offer protection to Jisoo, and if I could do that, I'd get all of BlackPink protected. They would be the ones at most risk, but there are other things being done to make sure no one tries to harm them."_   
  
_"But I don't love you," Jisoo said, "Not in the way-"_   
  
_"It's ok," Sana said with a sad smile, "Maybe we'll find out later on. But for now, just remember that I want to protect you Jisoo. Even if it's one-sided love."_   
  
_Sana waited a bit, and when no one responded, she walked up a bit more and stopped in front of Jisoo and Jennie. Sana looked at Jennie, and with a slight nod from the latter, Sana approached Jisoo. The woman in question was a bit hesitant to let someone near her, especially when the woman in front of her was going out with her the past few weeks and she actually enjoyed it. She wasn't sure if it was genuine but hearing Sana being firm in her position, and what she was trying to do, it made her feel less skeptical._

_Sana slowly placed a hand on Jisoo's arm. When Jisoo didn't reciprocate, Sana was ready to pull back even though the former didn't resist._

_"W-Wait," Jisoo softly muttered._

_Sana stopped. "Huh?" Sana asked._

_"C-Could you, um," Jisoo stuttered, "M-Maybe not yet touch me. I-I'm still..."_   
  
_"It's ok," Sana said with a sad understanding, "I get it."_   
  
_"I-It's just," Jisoo started with short breaths, "I-I already talked with my parents, a-and they want to meet you with me. I-If you..."_   
  
_Sana let out a shaky breath. So Sana is to meet her potential in-laws with Jisoo? Well, have to face it at some point.  
_

_"Sure," Sana said.  
_

_"Thank you," Jisoo said._

_After another moment of silence, Sana was still having her hand on Jisoo's arm. Jennie cleared her throat.  
_

_"If nothing else," Jennie said, "I think everyone here has their fill of drama tonight!"_   
  
_The people present were immediately looking away guiltily. The girl groups know that everything is now online. Dispatch will have a field day._

_"Let's go back to our dorms," Jihyo interrupted, "We're gonna have a lot of things to discuss tomorrow."_   
  
_Everyone nodded in agreement. Lisa and Tzuyu gave one last hug._

_"Call me?" Lisa asked._

_"Only if you will answer," Tzuyu replied._

_Lisa nodded against Tzuyu's shoulders and they pulled apart. "I'll get your number back," Lisa said, "I blocked it."  
  
"You can unblock it, silly," Tzuyu giggled._

_LIsa blushed, but then hugged Tzuyu again. "I love you," Lisa whispered._

_"I love you too," Tzuyu confirmed._

_While the two had their moment, Rose and Chaeyoung just silently held each other._

_"I love you so much I forgot about you," Rose said._

_"Doesn't make much sense when ignored me," Chaeyoung said, "But I get the idea. Just remember, you guys aren't alone in this."_  
  
_"I'll remember," Rose said, "I love you babe."_  
  
"I love you too, Rosie," Chaeyoung said.

_The two pulled apart and went back with their respective groups. The witnesses all just went their separate ways, having already seen enough and feeling drained. Everyone was driven back to their respective dorms and be ready for another stressful day._

Now, it is several days later. BlackPink was at BlackPink house. They were taken there because they needed a bit of time away from the dorms. In other words, there was already going to be another girl group coming to take their place. BlackPink figured it would happen, just wished it was done under different circumstances. Still, things are bleak for YGE as the board of investors were looking into finding ways to salvage anything. Turned out Shinyong was just that disturbed when he actually threatened to pull business from them. At the same time, the investors were also holding their ground in that they won't promote his business and will make sure others follow suit. So in that sense, there was a standstill, but the board definitely didn't expect Shinyong to be so screwed up.

Now, there are talks of a buyout of every executive and the founder himself. Unfortunately, it's not yet certain how this will affect the non-musical side of things regarding actors and models. The sub unit, 'Black Label', apparently will not be affected, but it's still a difficult situation. BlackPink, though, was allowed to write songs and get credit for them. That got the fans excited as the past couple of months were worse than anything in 2019. The question is when they will be released.

Jennie actually got support for the way she helped the group get through a difficult time and the struggle she saw everyone go through, including herself. Rose and Lisa were also praised, though they did get criticism for the way they acted, which both accepted. As for Jisoo, no one really had a clear opinion. Some were sorry and felt awful that she went through it, while others thought she should have done better. In other words, some blamed her for putting it on herself and others, while others said no one can expect such an evil person.

As for JYPE, for course the founder was upset at Tzuyu, and she did make herself accountable. JYP, though, said that Sana will be suspended for the time being as she will be preparing for her wedding, if she was still going through with it. Sana said it's already done, it's just a case of Jisoo wanting to go through with it and make it official, or not. TWICE said that they hope Sana will be still with them for at least the next comeback, and JYP said that she will still be doing songs, but her suspension will focus on activities outside music. That was accepted.

Tzuyu, Chaeyoung, and Sana talked out their issues. Sana apologized again for the situation everyone was put in because of her, but TWICE only wished that she doesn't go through such a thing again. Sana hoped so too. Then they asked about Sana's family, which she admitted it wasn't brought up much just because she didn't want people to attack her for being connected to such a rich name and being an idol. That was understandable, except Tzuyu asked if Sana has a throne. Sana didn't bother trying to explain she lived as normally as possible.

She did have a talk with Mina, and learned that Mina was crushing on Jisoo, but didn't know if she was actually into women or both men and women. Sana, though, worked under the assumption that maybe Jisoo may fall for someone wherever it falls. Dahyun was also eventually part of the conversation, and Dahyun said it didn't hurt as much to know that Mina fell for Jisoo, just that it hurt that Mina didn't discuss more with Dahyun what she planned to do. In addition, Dahyun thought that Mina didn't talk to her more about helping Jisoo. Mina admitted that she worked in a rush and by herself, which was something she did have trouble when she had her anxiety attacks in which she tried to just push through them.

Sana, though said that she will put all her effort in protecting Jisoo, as there have been death threats against Jisoo. Security was super tight for BlackPink. Red Velvet said that it was a struggle to try to get clearance but they managed to get through.

It was evening, and BlackPink were sitting in the living room. Jisoo was reading a book, when she heard knocking on the door. She saw Rose and Jennie watching a movie while Lisa was doing dance moves. Jisoo stood up and went to the door.

Jennie noticed and spoke. "Unnie?" Jennie said as she got up, "Where are you going?"  
  
Jisoo looked back. "Someone's knocking on the door," Jisoo replied.

"Hold on," Rose said.

Both women got up and joined Jisoo. She has been making slow but good progress thanks to accepting Mina's offer for help. Mina got a referral from her therapist to meet one who works with traumatized patients, especially sexual assault. And Mina is still willing to be an outride party to assist. Dahyun even joined in, knowing that Jisoo is still trying to not think of every person as a threat, even though she knew Red Velvet and TWICE.

Jisoo really felt guilty, though, that she had her bandmates always around trying to protect her. She wanted them to have their own lives outside of the group, but their girlfriends knew what was going on and they assisted as much as they could. At least before the whole Sana situation.

"Wait for me," Lisa called out, "I'm backup!"  
  
Rose and Jennie giggled but then joined Jisoo. All four went to the main door, and they looked through the window. It was a rather surprising thing.

"Who is it?" Jennie asked.

"Sana," Jisoo replied.

That got the three really tensed up. While they understood what Sana was doing, it still angered them that she didn't do anything earlier instead of just being a private investigator herself. Still, at least they understood her intentions, however a mess they were. They just were angrier with Sana's family putting up a marriage contact with Jisoo's family.

Jisoo opened the door, and it revealed Sana, wearing casual clothing in the cutest way possible.

"Hello?" Sana said, "May I come in?"  
  
Jisoo nodded silently. Sana walked in and the door was closed by Jisoo. She was met with the sight of three very tense idols. Sana was unsure what to expect, but at least she got into the house.

"Nice place," Sana commented, "Wish we saw more of it."  
  
Jisoo then walked up to Sana. "Would you like something to drink?" Jisoo asked.  
  
"It's ok," Sana replied, "I just, well, want to talk. About our families."  
  
Jisoo nodded and she led Sana to another part of the house. Sana got a quick tour of the home, with the other three members following closely. Sana met the animals, and she enjoyed being around them. The cats, though, actually took to Sana quickly. Kai and Kuma were rather awkward, but they accepted her. Dalgom, however, was more confused than anything else. Dalgom knew how Jisoo was hurt, as did all the animals. They were sent away to friends or family so that they could be away from the situation.

After being showed the kitchen and dining room, they were now in the main living room. They all sat down. It was quiet for a moment until Sana spoke.

"I'm sorry for not doing anything sooner," Sana said, "Believe me, if I thought of doing something, at the very least I'd make sure that the evidence was sent to the police, but I had no idea if Shinyong had any connections in that area. Ironic that it was proven true within my home country's police."  
  
BlackPink was silent, but Jisoo just nodded. Sana continued.

"Granted, it wouldn't be any better, if at all, if I suddenly put out a marriage contract with my family's help and offered it to your family, Jisoo. It would've raised suspicions, but it would have been a nightmare if Shinyong was going to do something drastic. And I couldn't afford that happening to you."  
  
JIsoo let out a 'hmm'. Sana took that as a good sign, even though what she said was mentioned in the courtroom. Still, Sana felt the need to try to explain.

"Anyway," Sana said, "I'm not gonna stay too long, but I want you to know, I am serious about protecting you. Shinyong made a lot of enemies and they want to get their revenge. I have no idea how long it will last, but at the very least, I want to make sure you all are protected."  
  
"How does it extend to us?" Rose icily asked.

Sana looked at Rose with the same intensity as Rose's stare. Taking a moment, she responded.

"Thank of it this way," Sana replied, "If any try to go after Jisoo, she will be targeted through other means. They might go after her family, or they might go after any of you. We already know that Shinyong was willing to take out hits against you. Whose to say none of his enemies wont' try the same with you? At the very least, with my family's protection, even your families will be given protection."  
  
"Can you really protect us, though?" Lisa asked, "Because, honestly, Shinyong's family is basically in the dumps no thanks to him. And the company has lost a lot of money due to Shinyong's shadiness."  
  
"That won't be a problem," Sana replied, "The Keuns are looking to clean up everything. The other son is taking over, since he was already in charge of his own business. He's going to take over and clean that place up."

"And what about YGE?" Jennie asked, "Don't forget, he was a major investor. Just because he was kicked out, there are still issues of his involvement. And not to mention, BlackPink is most affected, but doesn't mean that other idols and trainees aren't."  
  
"That I have no idea," Sana asked, "I guess the news about everyone having an emergency meeting tomorrow is evident of that. Still, while you all will be affected, I know I got to make a decision about my own idol career."  
  
That got the interest of everyone. Including Jisoo's.

"What?" Jisoo asked.

Sana sighed. "After all of this," Sana started, "I'm thinking about going on hiatus after my group's next comeback. I intend to focus on Jisoo. Myself included, but mainly Jisoo."  
  
Jisoo was blushing a bit upon hearing Sana's intent, but she was still unsure of something.

"W-Will I have to give up my own career?" Jisoo asked as she looked at Sana, "Will I go into hiding?"  
  
Sana quickly held up her hands in surrender. "Not _that_ extreme," Sana replied, "I hope. If anything, you'd be splitting your time between Japan and South Korea. In any case, I'm making the decision myself."  
  
Jisoo breathed a sigh of relief. She won't have to worry about hiding from the world.

"But in terms of your own career," Sana sadly said, "I'm afraid you'll have to decide. I cannot make you, nor do I want to. I know you also trained as an actress, but unfortunately, people will only hire you just so they can get publicity and make money off of the fact you were in an abusive relationship that you got out of due to me. Not to mention, they'll want to hire you because I'm related to the CEO of Hakaru Industries **and** my wife-to-be. It'd be seen as favoritism, and I knew that I made the decision with that risk in mind. I wanted to tell you, but I wasn't sure if Shinyong would do anything."  
  
"I-It's fine," Jisoo said, "I-I wasn't supposed to be expecting anything else, I guess."  
  
Sana sadly nodded. The rest of BlackPink, however, were furious and saddened. They all yelled at the fact that Sana has no put on Jisoo something that will always follow her. She will be hated if she took on projects due to her connection to Sana, and hated as much if she didn't take them on. That's a lose-lose situation. Even Jennie thought that Jisoo will get worse hate than she did when people thought she was privileged and lazy.

"Don't worry," Sana countered.

"WORRIED?!" the other three exclaimed. Jisoo flinched a bit. She never heard her bandmates this upset since the Shinyong situation occurred.

"Jisoo is going to be an independent woman," Sana continued, "There will be nothing that will stop her from having a job. Now, of course, none of us went past high school. Still, while my family's company is a major business in the energy sector, I don't know a thing about business either. Still, Jisoo, I promise you this, you will have a say in how we support ourselves. We won't just really on family money. And, I'm gonna make sure that whatever you choose to do, I'll support you. I'm not expecting you to do the same for me. I know you don't have feelings for me, but I'm willing to live with that if it means making sure you have control of your life again without having someone else control it."  
  
For some unexplained reason, Jisoo's heart exploded. She wasn't sure why Sana said what she said, but Jisoo actually felt that she was serious. Jisoo knew that Sana didn't tell her a lot of things before, but at least it was understandable.

The phone rang, and Jennie checked it. The clock read '9PM' and it was from the group's manager.

"Hello?" Jennie said after answering the phone.

Everyone watched, and after a moment of seeing Jennie's face expressing itself in various ways, the call ended.

"What is it?" Jisoo asked.

Jennie sighed. "YGE wants us to bring Sana," Jennie replied, "As there is going to be a discussion about her, too."  
  
Sana knew it would happen and she was ready for it. Sana stood up.

"I better go," Sana said, "I-"  
  
"Stay," a husky voice said.

Everyone turned to see Jisoo standing and with her head down, staring at her hands. Sana was surprised.

"Wh-What did you say?" Sana asked.

Jisoo slowly looked up and stared at Sana. After a second, she said 'Stay'.

Sana was definitely surprised, and the rest of BlackPink were also surprised. Sana quickly regained herself.

"A-Are you sure?" Sana asked, "I mean, it's not really anymore than an hour drive."  
  
"Please," Jisoo said, "I know you drove here with a manager, but ask him. Pleaseu?"  
  
Sana, for whatever reason, felt herself go soft at hearing Jisoo's request. She smiled and nodded.

"Ok," Sana said, "I'll talk to my manager. Be right back. By the way, I came here with Jeungyeon and her sister. They're heading out somewhere tonight, anyway."

"I'll show you how to get out from here," Jisoo said.

Jisoo led Sana to the door that will take her around to the driveway. Meanwhile, Jennie, Rose and Lisa were all staring at each other.

"Did Jisoo," Lisa started, "Say 'Pleaseu'?"  
  
"She did," Rose replied in shock, "She hasn't said that word for a while. In fact, she hasn't been her usual bubbly self for a long time."  
  
"I honestly didn't expect it," Jennie added, "And more on the fact that she asked Sana to stay the night."  
  
That got Rose and Lisa to stare at each other in shock. That was the bigger news.

"So," Rose said, "Assuming she can stay the night, who sleeps where?"

That made the three look at each other. After a moment, Jennie decided.

"Since I don't want to risk hearing Sana and Jisoo making out," Jennie said, "I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"Wait a minute," Rose interrupted, "It's better if I sleep on the couch. You prefer the bed most."  
  
"Well," Lisa said, "It's not like we can share a bed. Our girlfriends wouldn't like it."  
  
That got the other two to silently agree. A moment later, Jisoo and Sana came back.

"JYP gave the ok," Sana said, "So, I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"You sure?" Jisoo asked, "I-I mean, you and I, well-"  
  
"No pressure," Sana said, "Besides, it wouldn't be a good idea to share the same bed right now, especially when you have a roommate."  
  
"Wait," Rose interrupted.

Everyone turned to Rose, who had a serious look.

"If you really want to," Rose said, "You can share the same bed. Just keep in mind, her roommate so to speak is Lisa. So at least make sure you don't wake her up."  
  
"Yah!" Lisa exclaimed, "What does that mean?!"  
  
"Enough," Jisoo interrupted to stop an argument, "Let's just do this. It's only for the night anyway. Right?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. As Jisoo helped Sana find pajamas that would fit her, everyone looked at Rose.

"What's with you?" Jennie whispered shouted, "A week ago, you were ready to tear Sana into pieces. What are you doing?"  
  
"Jennie's right," Lisa followed, "What's going on? Why the sudden change in-?"  
  
"It's not so much a change in behavior or thinking," Rose interrupted, "I just think I have to let go of any anger towards Sana. Sure, I'll still have issues with her, but that doesn't mean that I shouldn't let go of any anger at some point in the future. We all don't like how she did this, but at l least she was trying to look out for someone. I just wish it was done without any more complications. And since Sana and Jisoo are going to get married, even though it's more business than anything else, we might as well start getting them ready for married life."  
  
It stunned Jennie and Lisa, who only could think of one thing.

"Are you getting married, Rosie?" Lisa asked with a teasing smile.

Rose instantly blushed, and tried to hide her face. "U-Um, no," Rose protested with a squeak, "Not yet anyway."  
  
"Oh," Jennie laughed out, "You better get Son Chaeyoung soon."  
  
"What about Son Chaeyoung?" Jisoo asked.

She had come back from the bedroom that Sana will sleep in and had showed her the shower. Sana thanked Jisoo and the two went their separate ways after that. Jisoo heard the three talking about something, but she didn't get all of it.

Rose just said nothing was up, while Jennie and Lisa just eyed her with teasing looks. Jisoo was not sure what happened, but she'll just find out later. Sana finished showering, and Jisoo couldn't help but feel like it was a sight to see Sana wearing her clothing. The rest of BLackPink, however, were not focused on that so much as what will happen after everyone sleeps. After everyone showered, they all went to bed.

Sana was a bit shy about it because she didn't plan on staying the night with BlackPink, let alone Jisoo. Still, she accepted it. After everyone showered, everyone said their good nights, and after Rose and Jennie went to their shared bedroom, Sana followed Jisoo and Lisa.

"Just remember," Lisa said, "No shady stuff. Understood? I'd like to sleep peacefully."  
  
"You already slept with Chou Tzuyu," Sana said.

"Touche," Lisa conceded, "But at least I was already dating her."  
  
"Fair," Sana replied.

"Go to sleep, Lalisa," Jisoo said, "We have a big day tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah," Lisa sighed out, "I just hope it's nothing serious."  
  
"Me too," Jisoo said, "Me too."  
  
Lisa said good night, and Jisoo and Sana did too. Sana offered to be the one on the side of the bed that was closer to Lisa's, but Jisoo insisted on sleeping on that side. After quickly resolving it, Jisoo and Sana fell asleep. During the night, Sana was stirred from her sleep when she heard crying next to her.

Sana got up, and as she tried to turn on the lamp, she heard something next to her pleading.

"Shinyong, stop," Jisoo cried out, "Please stop! I-I'm sorry. P-Please. Don't hurt me! No! Please! Don't hurt my bandmates! Leave my family alone! No, please! I'll do whatever you want! Just don't hurt them!"  
  
Sana immediately knew who it was, and she quickly tried to shake Jisoo from that nightmare.

"Jisoo-yah!" Sana whispered, "Jisoo-yah, wake up! Wake up!"  
  
"N-No!" Jisoo screamed, "Please, don't rape me anymore! Please! I loved you! Why are you doing all of this!?"  
  
Sana's heart broke again upon hearing that. Shinyong did a real number on her, but Sana needs to calm Jisoo down. So instead, she hugged Jisoo, even with her flailing, and kissed her forehead. She didn't want to risk kissing Jisoo on the lips in case she freaked even more.

It turned out no kisses were needed. As soon as Sana wrapped her arms around Jisoo, she put her body on top of Jisoo's. After laying down next to her, Jisoo started to calm down a bit. Sana was a bit taller than Jisoo, but the latter was soon screaming less and calming down. After a couple minutes, Jisoo was no longer crying but she grabbed onto Sana, not realizing she was being comforted by Sana. Jisoo's breathing slowed down, and she as not crying as much as a moment ago.

Sana kept stroking Jisoo's hair and holding her close. Sana also wiped away a couple tears as she sang a Japanese lullaby. She noticed the light being turned on and saw Lisa standing up with worry.

"I-Is she?" Lisa asked.

"She's alright now," Sana replied, "She's just sleeping again. Has this been happening a lot?"  
  
"Yes," Lisa quickly replied, "And it had been even before you saw recording of her, of her..."  
  
Sana nodded, and was realizing the Jennie and Rose didn't barge in after hearing Jisoo's cries.

"If you're wondering," Lisa said, "Jennie's a heavy sleeper, and Rose is able to sleep peacefully even with loud noises. I just heard it since I'm right across from you."  
  
Sana nodded. "Go back to sleep, ok?" Sana asked, "You definitely need it. I got her now."  
  
"Ok," Lisa said with a bit of hurt in her voice.

Sana felt guilty for coming off hard, but she needs Lisa to rest. Actually, she hoped everyone gets to rest. She wondered how often she got those nightmares. She though the therapy was working. She'll have to find a way to bring it up to them without coming off as crude. For the rest of the night, Sana was holding Jisoo close and soon fell asleep while holding her after saying comforting words.

For when morning comes, things will change again.


	57. Stopping the Abuser V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More changes come for BlackPink and YGE. And Jisoo makes a decision that will affect everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before
> 
> a little bit more info

Morning came and Jisoo woke up. She felt soreness in her neck, as she has been having nightmares again. She has been trying to control them, but she didn't want to let anyone know. Whenever she woke up screaming, it was one of her bandmates. Jisoo had just talked to her family and they were horrified that she went through something that horrible, but when Jisoo asked about Sana's family, they admitted that they had no idea that the arranged marriage was done in preparation for the fall out of everything that has happened. The business was given a lucrative deal to build something for Tokugawa Industries and they were focused on that first and foremost. Jisoo still cannot believe that it was supposed to be a business arrangement, but at least she could rest easy knowing that they were not doing this recklessly for the most part.

Jisoo was trying to move, but then felt something wrapped around her. Confused, Jisoo looked until she saw a pair of feminine arms. Jisoo turned to see the sleeping form of Sana. Her blonde hair falling around her face and wearing Jisoo's clothes. Jisoo wondered what happened, but she felt a kind of warmth that she hasn't felt in a while outside of her bandmates, but they can only do so much.

Jisoo was going to try to move, until a knock on the door was heard. Sana stirred and Jisoo was worried that she will see Jisoo's face, staring at her. Jisoo tried to look ahead, just as the door opened to reveal the face of Roseanne Park.

"Jisoo unnie," Rose whispered, "You're awake?"  
  
"Y-Yeah," Jisoo whispered, "Sana's not, though."  
  
"Better get her up," Rose said, "We got to go to YGE."  
  
Jisoo remembered immediately. She has no idea what YGE will do, or if she will even be allowed to return to the company. BlackPink all want to stay together, but Jisoo felt she has been too damaged by events of the past several months. Sighing, she went to get Sana. Carefully moving herself, she got up and tapped Sana on the shoulder.

"Sana," Jisoo whispered, "Sana, wake up."  
  
Sana was groaning in protest. She kept herself asleep, and that made Jisoo internally laugh. Jisoo tried again, this time poking at Sana's cheeks. Again, nothing. Even Rose, who was watching the scene before her, couldn't help but chuckle.

"Try giving her a kiss," Rose suggested.

Jisoo's eyes widened in shock.

"Y-Yah!" Jisoo quietly protested, "Wh-What are you-?"  
  
"She's gonna be your wife," Rose simply said, "So why not?"  
  
Jisoo gulped. She never kissed a woman before, and her heart was racing. Again, Jisoo didn't have a problem with homosexuals or bisexuals, but she always considered herself playing for the home team. So why did Jisoo feel her heart racing? Honestly, Jisoo felt a kind of warmth and care from the other woman before the whole marriage thing came up. She honestly thought Sana was screwing with her, but after finding out what Sana was doing and what made her do this, Jisoo could understand, although she still hated how Sana had almost been a victim herself. At least Sana could fight back. Jisoo felt awful that Sana could do it but she couldn't. Jisoo never felt so helpless and she didn't want to feel that way again.

"Hurry up," Rose whispered impatiently, "Get to it! Sana's not waking up any other way!"  
  
Jisoo looked up in shock at Rose's stern face. Jisoo would have laughed any other time, but Rose was serious. Jisoo was nervous at the thought of kissing a woman while asleep, and without realizing it, she tried to get up but put her hand on Sana's chest.

"URGH!?" a voice exclaimed.

Suddenly, Jisoo felt herself thrown pulled downwards and she let out an "AAAHHH!"

Rose was startled, as she thought she was watching a slow motion crash. Jisoo was now underneath the Japanese idol as the blonde looked down with pure fury.

"What are you doing?!" Sana shouted, "Geezus! You made me have a heart attack. Again!"  
  
Jisoo was frightened, not so much at Sana's reaction, but the fact that she seemed to not realize the position they were in.

Sana above Jisoo, with the latter's wrists in the former's hands. Jisoo felt her heart race, but not because she was afraid. More like the close proximity Sana's lips were to hers. Jisoo gulped, and Sana, after cooling a bit, realized the position they were in.

Sana, for her part, saw how afraid looking Jisoo was. And slowly, Sana realized the position she was in. Above Jisoo, very close to kissing her. Sana also realized her hands were holding Jisoo's wrists to the side. Sana, feeling guilty as it probably reminded Jisoo of a bad memory, slowly released Jisoo and got up. She sat up on the bed, as Jisoo slowly scooted up the bed. The two were sitting awkwardly as they just were silent.

Unknown to them, Rose was watching it all with stunned silence, and was now joined by Jennie and Lisa. Rose quickly silenced them as she heard Lisa ask what was happening. The two rappers looked, and thought they were walking in on something. Only to see two awkward women.

"A-Are you alright?" Jisoo asked.

Sana was surprised at Jisoo's question. She was worried about her? Sana was the one freaking out.

"U-Um," Sana muttered, "Y-Yeah. What about you?"

"I'm fine," Jisoo shakily said, "I-I'm sorry for star-"  
  
"I thought you had another nightmare," Sana said, "Though, feeling something on my chest was due to your wandering hands. Found something you liked?"  
  
Sana gave a teasing smile, and Jisoo was blushing madly. She cannot believe that Sana was flirting with her after the freakout they had. Though, Jisoo didn't realize she was going to touch her.

"I-I'm sorry f-for touching you," Jisoo stuttered.

"What's wrong with touching me?" Sana asked while tilting her head, "We're gonna get married."  
  
Jisoo's mind went blank. She was thinking of the marriage again. Honestly, she didn't want to get married at this point, or in the near future, but she also didn't want to risk herself by putting her family and friends at risk. Jisoo already felt guilty for dragging her bandmates into the situation before, even with their proclamations of not holding anything against her. Jisoo, though, was thinking if this can be a way to make sure that she can be safe as long as those close to her are as well.

"Don't take it too seriously," Sana giggled out, "I'm just teasing. Gosh, don't feel bad. Besides, I enjoy holding you when you're having..., umm..."  
  
Jisoo noticed Sana's trailing off with her sentence. She wondered what the idol was trying to say.

"Y-you were actually holding me?" Jisoo asked, "Even before this morning?"  
  
Sana realized that she basically let slip something that Jisoo probably didn't want to let her know, at least for now. Sana sighed.

"Umm," Sana said, "Don't you have to do something today?"  
  
Jisoo noticed Sana's change of topic, but let it go. She does have something to do today. They all do.

"Right," Jisoo said as she got up and out of bed, "Let's go get ready to go to YGE."  
  
Sana nodded and she got up. They then noticed the remaining three members of BlackPink standing at the doorway. Jisoo and Sana were now worried if they saw everything. Including Rose.

"Umm," Sana started, "Were you guys-?"  
  
"Sorry," Jennie interrupted, "Lisa and I were making breakfast, and heard Jisoo scream. We thought something happened."  
  
"Oh no," Sana quickly said, "Nothing happened."  
  
"R-Right," Jisoo followed, "Nothing happened."  
  
With that, the two women were out of the bedroom, but they both almost went to the same bathroom. After a moment, they went to different ones. Jennie, Rose, and Lisa all watched with just a bit of confusion.

"I honestly am surprised I didn't grab Sana off of Jisoo," Rose commented, "After seeing Sana on top of Jisoo unnie and holding her down."  
  
"Probably thought Jisoo had another nightmare," Jennie suggested, "After what Lisa told us."  
  
Lisa let out a 'hmm'. Lisa was very concerned about Jisoo, yet was surprised at how gentle Sana was. Maybe there is something. Who knows?  
  
The five women were all dressed up and ready to go after eating breakfast. The minivan arrived and BlackPink, as well as Sana, got into it. After a bit of confusion.

"Do you and Sana want to sit together, unnie?" Jennie asked, "It'd probably be better if you two stuck close. Especially when the media's already on top of this."  
  
Sana and Jisoo both looked at each other. After a moment, they agreed. Sana and Jisoo were sitting int the middle row while Lisa and Rose sat in the last row. Jennie was in the passenger seat. The group got to YGE after a somewhat longer drive than usual. They did talk about when Sana realized her being bisexual, not long before debuting.

They got into the building after parking, and took the elevator. They all reached the seventh floor.

Sana and BlackPink were lead to the CEO's office. It was found that the CEO, while not entirely innocent, was threatened and extorted to allow Shinyong to get away with anything. They entered the office, after receiving stares from the staff who saw the TWICE member with Jisoo. During the whole time, Sana was close to Jisoo, though not holding her hand in case she was nervous. Jisoo didn't resist Sana's presence, and was grateful to Sana's consideration.

As they entered the office, along with BP's manager, they saw the CEO sitting at the desk and-

"Auntie!?" Sana exclaimed.

BlackPink were surprised at Sana's reaction. They looked towards her and then the middle aged, suit wearing, strict looking Japanese woman. She is petite, but carried an aura of power. Her short hair, dark with a bit of gray, shaped her strong facial features well. This woman looked like she dealt with a lot of people over the years. And she's not one to mess with.

"Hello, Sana," the woman's light voice carried, "I'm glad to see you here, and actually behaving. For once, since you have usually been the playful one."  
  
Sana felt like she was going to just disappear. She always knew her aunt was usually critical of her cutesy and flirty manner. Sana's parents were worried someone will misconstrue that for something else.

"Yet," Sana's aunt said, "Ironically, that's what allowed us to take down Shinyong, and prevent him from trying anything else with anyone. So that, I commend you for taking this seriously."  
  
Sana was now surprised. Her aunt was always the serious type, not usually giving out praise, and focused more on pointing out the mistakes one made in order to keep the company running. Meanwhile, BlackPink were just watching the entire scene with confusion and curiosity. Jisoo, especially, since the woman who is Sana's aunt helped her a great deal, more indirectly, but still.

"Hello, BlackPink," the CEO said, "Hello, Minatozaki Sana, and welcome to YGE."  
  
The five women all were startled out of their reverie and quickly bowed and said their hellos. The women stood up and looked at the two women before them. Jisoo spoke first.

"CEO," Jisoo said, "Y-You said this was an important meeting. Wh-What is it?"  
  
The CEO sighed and looked at Sana's aunt. The woman looked at the CEO and nodded. Sighing, the CEO spoke.

"On behalf of myself," the CEO said, "I am truly sorry that I didn't fight back for you, BlackPink, especially for Kim Jisoo. If only I saw sooner and realized it, you wouldn't have suffered as you did, Jisoo-yah. Keun Shinyong threatened not only _my_ position, but also my family. The entire company's staff were threatened with all sorts of things, not least of which some people's families. I can only say that I am truly beyond sorry and hope that you can forgive me. None of you, especially Jisoo-ssi, deserved any of what happened."  
  
BlackPink were surprised at the CEO's apology. While they wished they could have fought back, they also wished that the executive at YGE did the same. The fact that Shinyong had so much power was unbelievable. He was worse than a bully.

"It's ok, CEO," Jisoo said, "I was threatened too. He threatened me with my family's well being. My bandmates'. So while in a more limited sense, we were also horribly helpless, me especially. I wished that I knew then what I know now, or at least recognized it when he started to act possessively. I'll admit, I wished YGE could have done something for me, but more importantly, to keep my bandmates safe. You did fail that, but so was everyone else. Not least of which was me. I'm the one at fault more than anyone else. So I should apologize for being deceived by him."  
  
Jisoo bowed again, while Jennie just looked on with sad silence. Jennie hated hearing Jisoo say that she was at fault. Jisoo didn't have anything to apologize for this whole situation. She hated how Jisoo kept on apologizing during the days and months of torture they all watched and went through together. She hated how Jisoo din't stop blaming herself for what happened. Rose and Lisa joined Jennie in telling her that it's not her fault. Yet, here she was again, apologizing.

"Unnie," Rose said, "We all were threatened. And deceived by him. We are just as guilty, if not more, in not stopping him. We failed in protecting you, too. So don't put it on yourself on how evil that guy was."  
  
Rose had a sad look on her face as she heard Jisoo speak earlier. Rose took it upon herself, along with Lisa, to protect Jisoo. Seeing how Jisoo was hurt, they tried to help her as best as possible. Treating her wounds. Getting her to eat. Rose tried to get Jisoo to take better care of herself when the stress of the trials and Sana's sudden announcement rocked her.

Lisa, for her part, kept being by Jisoo's side whenever they go out anywhere, if at all considering the paparazzi. Lisa saw the aftermath of the hits Jisoo took, and she was ready to take it upon herself to fight for Jisoo, but learned the hard way how evil Shinyong was. Her family was a victim of it, and so were Jennie and Rose's. They were threatened as well, and found out how Shinyong can just spread a vicious rumor that will ruin their lives.

"Still," the CEO said, "it is my fault. It's on me. I was ready to face prison or at least be blackballed by the industry. The board of investors, surprisingly, voted to keep me on as they saw themselves as responsible."  
  
_"Or just trying to cover for their asses," _Jennie thought.

"In any case," the CEO continued, "I promised the new Chairman of the Board to not let this happen again. She gave me a chance to finally do what I should have done now to run this company, now that Shinyong and YG are both gone."  
  
BlackPinks sighed in relief. YG being gone is one thing, but Shinyong is a whole different level.

"Wait a minute," Jennie said, "She? You said the Chairman is a she?"  
  
The CEO realized what she just said.

"Oh no," the CEO said, "This was supposed to be for later."  
  
"It's quite alright," Sana's aunt said, "It was going to be revealed anyway."  
  
BlackPink was now curious as to what Sana's aunt meant. The CEO met the new Chairman, or at least a new lead investor. God knows, YGE needs a helluva lot of help. Sana, for her part, felt an odd feeling as to why her aunt was here.

If nothing else, her aunt was always looking for ways to diversify her interests. Hakaru Industries is a a major production company for manufacturing, but her aunt always looks for new investments.

"CEO?" Lisa asked, "What's going on?"  
  
The CEO looked at Sana's aunt, who nodded. The CEO looked back to the women and stood up.

"BlackPink," the CEO said, "I introduce to you the new lead investor, and Chairman, of YGE. Hakaru Harumi, the CEO of Hakaru Industries."  
  
Silence filled the room that you could hear crickets. Sana, for her part, was just staring at her aunt with wide, blinking eyes.

'Oh no', Sana thought, 'Now I'm in trouble. JYPE and others will be wondering if I'm gonna be playing both sides.'

For BlackPink, this was another stunner. For Jennie, Rose, and Lisa, it is a new start, if they will get to do any more music with YGE. True, it's uncertain whether it will still be YGE or not, but this woman, while stern looking, would hopefully show them all a chance to do music like they hoped to do.

For Jisoo, however, she feels trapped in the sense that now she is even more indebted. And she hated to feel indebted when she is unable to pay them back with anything. Other than an arranged marriage. Not to mention, she already made a decision about her career. And this just reinforced it.

"Aunt Haru?" Sana shyly spoke, "I, um, do you think that this will make me look rather conflicted?"  
  
The woman stared at Sana with a raised eyebrow. Sana quickly stood quiet, not wanting to make herself look more awkward. Blackpink, for their part, felt intimidated by the shorter woman's simple act. She really radiated power and a hidden cunning.

"Most certainly not," Harumi replied, "I don't know why you think it will affect your silly idol career, though I admit, you were rather fortunate that you got to debut. So no, this will not affect you as long as you are not trying to work with any idol on any collaboration without both companies' approval, which includes your employer."

Sana sighed, relieved that at least that question was answered.

"M-Ms. Hakaru?" Jennie shakily asked. Harumi turned to look at Jennie.

"Yes?" Harumi simply asked, "Jennie, is it not?"  
  
"Y-Yes, Ma'am," Jennie replied, "Um, I cannot help but ask, but what will happen to us? BlackPink? And all other people at the agency? What will you do?"  
  
Harumi simply nodded. Jennie was more nervous than before.

"YGE will need to be rebuilt from the ground up," Harumi replied, "Trainees are definitely going to wonder what's next, but with my investment, I believe we can make YGE what the employees here thought it would be. All idols will be allowed to discuss what to do next. I'm only meeting you four first because it involves my niece's fiancee. I believe she told you the reason for the arranged marriage?"  
  
Jisoo, taking in what was being discussed, nodded.

"Yes, Miss Ha-" Jisoo started.

"You won't have to do formalities unless you decide against the marriage," Harumi interrupted, "Though, I'm sure you are aware this agreement is iron clad. This was developed after Shinyong was arrested and your family was made aware of his actions."  
  
Jisoo nodded in understanding. She knew that this marriage contract was done to provide protection, and Sana had to make sure that she was not exposed. Harumi had the arrangement done through her lawyers, and the Kims' as well, since both families were affected by Shinyong in one form or another.

"I am," Jisoo said, "And I know that Sana told me that it was for protection against Shinyong's enemies."  
  
"That is true," Harumi confirmed.

"And Sana told me that it was done for business arrangements as well," Jisoo said, "Though from what my parents told me, this was _after_ Shinyong was arrested and the Japanese government interrogated an associate of his for assaulting Sana."

"It is true," Harumi again confirmed, "And I'm sorry to say that this was done because there were threats against you, as well as to an extent those close to you. Including your bandmates."  
  
Jisoo sadly nodded. BlackPink did receive and were made aware of threats against them. When Shingyong's trial was talking place, a lot of supposed associates of his showed up and threatened to do more than attack him. They were going to take threatening action against those who were victims of Shinyong's, as they wanted Shinyong to pay back what he stole. Luckily, a lot of the money were in offshore accounts that were not touched, specifically in a Swiss Bank. Over the past few years, he accrued a hefty amount of money. It was certainly used to revive the family company. And a lot of people who Shinyong associated himself with were criminals that were also arrested and Shinyong had to testify for protection. Regardless, Shinyong's actions ruined his family name, and they had to work on repairing the damage done to it, not to mention the damage he had done to various people.

"I know," Jisoo confirmed, "And I refuse to let myself be held responsible for hurting them anymore."  
  
At that, Jennie, Rose, and Lisa were all feeling the blood drained from their faces. Even Sana.  
  
Harumi and the YGE CEO were also looking on in curiosity.

"What are you trying to say?" the CEO asked.

Jisoo took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Tears were forming in her eyes. Her bandmates were all ready to cry with her. They didn't want the worst case scenario to be true.

Sana, for her part, was wondering if Jisoo can go through with it. She knew it was a risk with the marriage idea, but now she was certain that Jisoo may be making the most difficult decision of her life.

Jisoo opened her eyes, with a determined, yet scared, look.

"I'm leaving BlackPink," Jisoo said, "And I'll move to Japan to live with Sana as her wife."  
  
-Two days later

For the rest of that day, BlackPink was stunned into silence. They were given the rest of the day off, but none wanted to go out anywhere. Jennie, Rose, and Lisa, were definitely the quietest. They knew from prior discussions that it was a possibility that Jisoo would leave, if only to protect herself, but more importantly, to try to make it less likely anyone would hurt any of the members. They also know that Jisoo didn't want to put her family or theirs at further risk.

Still, they hoped that Jisoo could somehow stay with them or at least within the industry. The risks, though, were too much for Jisoo to bear and the members knew that she would hate herself if anymore horrible things happened to any of them.

Sana, for her part, knew that she was getting the worst of the stares. Jennie, Rose, and Lisa were all subtly shoving Sana whenever they could, but knew that her aunt could end them. Harumi, for her part, knew that it would happen and she didn't say anything. Its as only in private did Harumi talk to Sana.

"You knew the risks," Harumi said, "You might as well accept the fact that you're not only going to receive anger form her soon-to-be former bandmates, but you and Jisoo will face envy and jealously desperate people. If only you actually found a woman that loved you back."

Sana understood, but she also knew that it was the only way to protect Jisoo since Sana's family are also involved and deep with everything that has happened. 

None of them would be allowed to say anything, as all of them went to the company wide meeting later that day.

The rest of YGE was made aware of the new Chairman of the Board. People were shocked yet hopeful that things can finally turn around. Though, they were also informed that while everyone will work on new projects, there is the possibility of some being let go. The idols were aware of this, for sure, but they knew that was possible. The CEO, however, did inform them that they will allow them to find new agencies should they decide to do so.

All of YGE, though, saw Sana with Jisoo. It was tense, as there were some amount of jealousy towards the two women. Men wishing they were in either woman's position, and women who wondered if they could have found a woman to be with.

BlackPink, however, didn't announce that they would do any comebacks right away, as they were still working on new songs. They announced it, but were not sure when it will be released. That turned out to be a smokescreen, as a new song dropped the day after they met the new Chairman, and people bought it up. The music video, simple as it was, was beautifully made to show how everyone is affected by the events that occurred and how they are struggling to recover. Both song and music video dominated the day. Their latest album was bought up in a frenzy. Fans, though, weren't aware it was the beginning of the end for Jisoo as a member.

BlackPink spent as much time as possible with Jisoo before the reveal, struggling to keep secret that Jisoo will be leaving after their next album. BlackPink didn't want to reveal it too soon, but also didn't want it to be leaked. They vowed to try to spend as much time with her before she eventually does go to Japan.

So, with Harumi's approval, Sana appeared with BlackPink in a public news conference. The media was wondering what Jisoo will do, as there have been questions about her future now that her being married to Sana was revealed.

Sana and Jisoo were able to talk before then, and Sana said that she was actually hoping it wouldn't come to this as she wanted Jisoo to still be independent, sine she knows Jisoo doesn't love her back. Jisoo, though, said that she will go through with it since she was saved by Sana and wanted to help her in anyway she can. Sana, though grudgingly thanked her, apologized for all of it. Jisoo didn't accept it because she felt that it was likely she would have left the idol world to begin with since she was forever changed by Shinyong's abuse. Sana knew that was a fact.

Now, Harumi announced that BlackPink will be having a press conference at YGE. Jennie and Rose first spoke, talking about how they thanked the fans for supporting them, especially Jisoo. They also announced that they will donate proceeds to domestic assault and abuse organizations to prevent such events and report them. Lisa also spoke on how they struggled the last few months trying to overcome with Jisoo the suffering they all endured. Finally, it turned to Sana and Jisoo.

Sana introduced herself but wanted Jisoo to speak first before questions are asked. Jisoo looked at Sana and received a nod. Sana held Jisoo's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Jisoo felt a bit more at ease, but the weight was still there.

Jisoo took a breath, looked at Sana, and then looked to the cameras.

"I, Kim Jisoo, announce that I will be leaving BlackPink. It will be done after our next tour and next comebacks. All my efforts and energy will be on my wife, Minatozaki Sana. I will move to Japan in order to fulfill my duties as wife and support. It is still in discussion what I will be doing, as Sana has not only said she will allow me to work to support our families, but also will support me in my efforts to prove my worth to her family. The Hakarus are essentially royalty in Japan and I want to be able to support my wife, and not just be relying on her, as easy as it would to do so. I do not want to see my friends and loved ones suffer anymore because of me as there may be people who will target not just me, but also my wife, due to the names involved and the continued fallout from Keun Shinyong's crimes. We, Sana and I, will focus our efforts on making this work. I honestly don't know if I never realized I may be queer, or just didn't leave open the possibility that I am because of my idol career, but either way, I will do what I can to be the wife Sana deserves as is to be expected of her with me."  
  
The media were all stunned and asking questions once Jisoo took a pause. People who were watching in South Korea were all stunned and saddened. Red Velvet and TWICE were both saddened and surprised to an extent that it would be this soon. Various other idols and groups were just as shocked. No one could have expected Jisoo will leave.

After the media was told to settle down, Jisoo continued.

"I thank the fans, the staff at YGE, my family, and most importantly, my sisters in all but blood. Jennie, perhaps my closest friend. Rose, my adorably soft savage. Lisa, my annoyingly crazy other half. Thank you all, and may we spend our remaining time together in the best way possible. May we not remember the times we won't be together, but the times we have spent together as a family. I hope you all have happiness as well in the future, for I won't be certain what will happen to us once we all go our separate ways. I only hope that each of you have the happiness we all look for, and that you may be able to move on from the horrors we faced together. I always blamed myself, but you three, as well as Sana, have reminded me that I didn't ask for what happened with Keun Shinyong. None of us did and we are now here after having gone through it all together. Thank you, Jenlichaeng. Thank you, and may we have these songs be the best they can be."  
  
Jennie, Rose, and Lisa were unable to hold back their tears as Jisoo gave her statements. They all just stood up and hugged Jisoo, knowing that they were going to be separated in the near future. Not a dry eye was in the room.

Jisoo then turned to Sana after a long couple of minutes of hugging from her bandmates.

"Sana," Jisoo said, "Thank you for taking a huge risk. I would call you stupid and pathetic to want to protect someone who doesn't have the same feelings for you as you do for me. Yet, I would be foolish to not recognize what risks you took in helping someone like me. Thank you, Sana, for your willingness to do that, but I do not know how to repay you at all. I will do my best, failure or not, to repay you for the above-and-beyond acts of support you have done. Thank you, Sana, my wife. Thank you."  
  
Sana felt her heart break a bit. She knew it was true that Jisoo may never truly have feelings for her, but even so, Sana will gladly take on that heartbreak if only to protect the woman she loves from those who have been involved with Jisoo's abusive boyfriend. Sana vowed to herself then and there that no matter what, she will do whatever she can to support Jisoo, just as the latter vowed to do earlier. With a chaste kiss, in which Jisoo didn't resist, the two women stood and ended the presser.

All of the women left, with questions still being asked. A publicist took on the challenge as BlackPink was taking one of their last walks together as a foursome, while Sana took one of her first steps with Jisoo as her wife.

Things will definitely never be the same.


	58. Stopping the Abuser V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over time, Jisoo spends her final days as a member of BlackPink with her bandmates and her friends. Most importantly, her wife-to-be, Sana, as both are preparing for a life outside of what both knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional
> 
> Should have said in the beginning, will be heavily sad, you might say it's unrequited love.

The next few months were a whirl. With Hakaru Industries now a major investor, there has been a quick but deliberative process of overhauling both trainee and idol management. The dating ban has been revised to make it about two to three years, unless the person asks specifically to date a fellow idol. They are, however, allowed to date outside of the idol industry as long as it is considered.  
  
YGE, now being branded as Hakaru Agency, or HA, is overhauling its financial state. Harumi Hakaru has also invested in the Keun mineral company, as she always had respect for the family's founders and prior CEO.

As for BlackPink, they made music videos and songs for their upcoming world tour, a farewell of sorts for Jisoo. In collaboration, Red Velvet and TWICE were also doing world tours as an effort to properly send off Jisoo. SM's group is doing it because Irene and Jennie's relationship has been supported and there are mutual friends amongst the two. Seulgi has been a friend of Jisoo's for a while, anyway. TWICE was obvious, since Lisa and Rose each has a girlfriend from TWICE. The most notable is Sana and Jisoo.

The two actually got married in a private ceremony at a Korean buddhist temple, as soon as Jisoo made her announcement. It was random, but Jisoo and Sana wore beautiful gowns that reflected the Korean culture, and Blackpink being Jisoo's bridesmaids, and TWICE being for Sana's. The best women were Jisoo's sister and Sana's fellow Japanese idol, Momo. The pictures of the wedding were top trending news.

The question of what will become of the unlikely couple is something still asked. Jisoo doesn't truly have feelings for Sana, at least in her view, yet she has showed enjoying Sana's presence over the following weeks. Still, the fact that there have been threats against all of BlackPink, as well as Jisoo's family, was more than enough to make everyone feel that Shinyong has truly gone with the wrong people.

Jisoo was able to meet a couple of Shinyong's victims, including the teenaged girl who is going to give birth to his child. The girl admitted she was afraid and her family knew how powerful he was, and didn't know what to do. The girl decided to let another family have her child. Jisoo offered to be a sounding board for the teenager should she ever want to, and teen accepted it. She admitted she didn't expect to identify with an idol, let alone a woman who she never particularly followed. Yet, when she identified Shinyong, as she said in court, she didn't even try to come forward for fear of retaliation, especially when she thought Jisoo wasn't aware of it, yet she found out firsthand what it was like. In any case, the assault on the teen happened some months after he started abusing Jisoo. Sana also offered the family work for her aunt's company, but they refused. They didn't want to rely on people's charity, or be called gold diggers. Sana understood, but she also offered her support should they need it. They said they will see in the future.

Sana an Jisoo also met another woman, the one who was married to Shinyong but abandoned. The woman said she didn't want any pity or support, only the fact that she wanted Shinyong to pay. She also said she didn't want to do anything with them as she thought she would again be dragged through the mud, which it can be argued that she was facing more questions of being a gold digging, jilted ex-wife while taking the stand. Jisoo and Sana understood, but when they offered her support or having a job, the woman said she already will be moving to another country to meet with relatives. She said she needed to start over, and build a new life. She doesn't see herself coming back to South Korea in the foreseeable future, but maybe someday her son will see. It was understandable a reaction.

While the two women's respective groups, along with Red Velvet, were meeting victims of domestic abuse and even other victims of Shinyong, Blackpink was nearly assaulted by a crazed fan. Luckily for them, security was there and they dragged the man away. It was just one of many attempts for someone trying to make a new for themselves or just hoping to carry out a sick attack. It was a difficult time, but eventually, BlackPink did accept Sana.

It wasn't always the case with other idols. When Blackpink appeared at a show, there were idols who questioned Sana's feelings towards Jisoo. While Jisoo did try to defend her, knowing that she was looking out for her, Sana let the people question her as she knew that she has to go through the issues herself. Once, there were members of Sana's own label that outright questioned if she was trapping Jisoo, and that it was worse than what Jisoo went through. That did make Sana upset, but Jisoo calmed her down.

"The fact that Sana was willing to help me," Jisoo said to a male idol, "showed she has a heart. Misguided, perhaps, but compared to what Shinyong did to me, I would gladly take being Sana's trophy wife over it."

Sana was stunned that Jisoo would even try to speak up for her. She was even more stunned when Jisoo thought she'd only be a trophy wife. Sana was not going to let that happen.

Of course, Jisoo was also targeted. There were idols who thought that Jisoo was worse of an attention seeker than Jennie, and even lazier. Jennie was furious, and she went on a vLive to condemn those comments, along with Roes and Lisa.

"It's one thing to attack me," Jennie said during the vLive, "But it's a hell of another to attack someone who went through the nightmare Jisoo went through. You have no idea how it felt to be so helpless when you saw it happening right in front of you. That you couldn't do anything because you have no way of calling out for help. Imagine if Sana didn't help Jisoo. She'd most likely end up dead, which would have been a fate far better than what she went through. That's not even mentioning the other victims of Shinyong's cruelty. Yet, the fact Sana was able to help Jisoo, showed that she does care for her. Even if Jisoo doesn't ultimately share the same feelings as her, Jisoo has found a lifeline in Sana. Not many people get to have that, and those who were in Jisoo's situation, don't ever regain their lives. Let it be a reminder that people should never treat someone in such a manner. All of Shinyong's victims, other than Blackpink, will now have to find a way to regain and live out their lives. None of them deserved what happened to them, either, but now, they can find solace that justice has been served. Now, it's up to them to make sure that Shinyong's cruelty does not weigh them down anymore."

Rose even defended Sana.

"I was angry that Sana didn't do anything sooner with the Korean government at the very least," Rose admitted, "But I can see that Sana really does care for Jisoo. It's been a difficult time for Jisoo as she still is recovering from such a long-term nightmare. There have been plenty of people trying to force them apart, and I'll admit, I was like that in the beginning because I thought Sana was being foolishly selfish at best, or just as criminal at worst. Still, after taking the time to see them together, I can honestly say that I am glad Jisoo has someone to talk to outside of us. I'll never forgive the male idols in our label or other women trying to break them apart, since they know Jisoo has difficulty being open again. Whether they are trying to make Jisoo distance herself from Sana, or make Sana look like a cheat, I'll never forgive those fools because they tried to hurt them. All those people tried everything to make them break apart, even though they are in a marriage contract. Believe me, I was furious when a guy tried to make moves on Jisoo after she walked out on Sana and she was having a flashback to the abuse. Imagine my surprise when I pulled the guy off but Sana also jumped in and kicked him in the balls. I took Jisoo to safety and watched in amazement how Sana was ready to murder him. That was when I realized that Sana was pure in her feelings, even if Jisoo wasn't the same. I can't imagine anyone else other than Sana to protect Jisoo.

Lisa, for her part, was much more mellow, surprisingly.

"I felt like I failed Jisoo unnie," Lisa admitted, "And yet, Sana was the one who told me that I have nothing to be ashamed of because we were all victims of that bastard. None of us could have done anything and that was what hurt the most. I thought of Sana the same way Rose did when the arranged marriage came up. Imagine everyone's surprise when the contract was ironclad to the point that it is only for the well-being of Jisoo and any other thing was secondary. Sure, I want to help Jisoo find a spouse and get married, but I'll still be there for her. I'll be her bridesmaid and hopefully be the aunt to Jisoo's child. I'm not going to let her be alone, but I'm also not going to stop Sana from protecting her. All I ask is that we still keep Jisoo in our lives, somehow, and that she can be the person we all knew and loved."

All of Blackpink spoke up for Jisoo and Sana. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung, though not as prominent, were also supportive. Everyone, though, saw the roller coaster ride the two women went through.

Throughout the months, people have tried to break up the marriage, or at least force them to not stand each other. Jisoo was again miserable, to say the least. And she and Sana spent time apart because of the stress of everything going on. Sana admitted regret for not planning things through, but she still felt that it was her responsibility to help Jisoo, but Mina was the one who got Sana back up, while Irene and Dahyun got Jisoo to try to talk to Sana. BlackPink did all they could, even Rose talking to Sana after another blow up. The two, however, did make up and actually got closer.

Over time, and throughout the tour, BlackPink were on various talk shows and all were talking about their current relationships with members from Red Velvet and TWICE, respectively. Every talk show praised the women for being role models for all women all over the world. The fans also wished the best for Jisoo and Sana, particularly when Jisoo has to be the one who leaves. There were actually questions on why Jisoo is the one to leave while Sana can still be an idol.

Sana and Jisoo explained it during an interview with Diane Sawyer.

"While Jisoo left because of the threats against her," Sana said, "Jisoo told me she thought about it for some time with her bandmates, and it would be easier for everyone if she stayed with one person. I actually have been in discussion with JYP to leave as well, or at least be on hiatus."  
  
Jisoo confirmed it, as she was actually there for that meeting.

"I actually offered to work for JYP without doing idol work," Jisoo said, "Or even as an actress. But then I realized, after discussion with my family and friends, it could be seen as favoritism. So I then decided that it would be better off to move to Japan after our tours and current comebacks are done."  
  
"What about your careers?" Sawyer asked, "Do you think you can go back to those? Or are you feeling too mentally and emotionally drained from all that's happened in the months following the trials?"  
  
Jisoo took a shaky breath, as Sana held her hand. Jisoo felt more comfortable and gave Sana a quick thankful stare. Sana smiled back. During the whole interview, Jennie, Rose and Lisa sat to the side as they watched their unnie be in front of the camera and looking at the journalist.

"No," Jisoo said, "At least, for the foreseeable future. I'll see if I can do work in the entertainment industry over there, but for the most part, I don't want to be seen as being favorable or biased towards Sana had she stayed at JYP and I joined it as a manager."

Sana did talk with Jisoo in private about being a manager for TWICE or even working for JYP as an actress or idol, but only after Jisoo found out via a female idol who said it was a rumor. Jisoo confronted Sana and the Japanese idol admitted to working on the idea of it. Jisoo hated her for doing such a thing and she wouldn't talk to her for the rest of the day. Jihyo criticized Sana for being inconsiderate, as TWICE would also be seen as getting more attention when other idols in the company are not getting as many comebacks. Nayeon talked to Jisoo but Sana had to be the one to talk with her. In the end, the two did talk it over, and while Sana said the final choice would be Jisoo's, she said she wasn't interested, since she would be bringing more negative attention. The media outlets were an example of it but also the fact that there are still people associated with Shinyong who want to harm her.

Sana, though, did say that she is considering being on a hiatus and JYP granted it after their latest round of comebacks and tours. Jisoo said she was going to leave Blackpink, and by extension, HA, but it was also worked out for Jisoo to return to HA if she ever wanted to do a reunion or collab. Still, fans all over the world were saddened that Jisoo and Sana will be leaving behind the idol world, but they understood.

Besides, Jisoo was still not doing anything intimate with Sana, as she has been scared by Shinyong. One time before heading out on tour, while Jisoo was taking a shower, Sana accidentally walked in as she thought Jisoo was done. When she saw Jisoo's back, Sana saw the scars left behind by Shinyong's beatings. Jisoo unconsciously covered herself, not wanting to be seen as ugly or pitied by Sana. When Jisoo didn't get any response, she thought Sana would walk away and regret seeing her. Instead, Sana approached Jisoo and gently dried Jisoo. She was confused, but when she saw that Sana didn't walk away and was drying her up so that she wouldn't get sick, Jisoo felt tears in her eyes. At that moment, Jisoo broke down crying, and Sana held her. The two sat on the bathroom floor, and Sana let Jisoo cry out her pain. When Jennie wondered what was going on, she saw Sana and Jisoo huddled on the floor together. Jennie realized that Sana saw the scars. Everyone saw the marks Shinyong put onto Jisoo, up close and in the courtroom, but Sana was willing to help her overcome the insecurity.

Throughout the tour, Jisoo was constantly approached by men who were trying to seduce her or charm her. Some even tried to force her to make out with their girlfriends, or even try to kiss her when they are already with someone. Jisoo was always frightened by men and even women who think she is just a slut. Sana, for her part, was also receiving the same thing from men, but none from women. Must be due to her status as being a Hakaru, but luckily for everyone involved, there was tight security.

One time, a woman claimed Jisoo slept with her husband, but Jisoo denied it after she said she only met the man for an interview. Jisoo was innocent of it and the man himself said nothing happened. There was another man, though, who claimed that Jisoo was too desperate for a real man that she would take a woman and because she cannot satisfy her boyfriend, she got pimped out. The same man also claimed Jisoo was making passes on him. Jisoo denied it, especially when Jisoo, while able to understand English, cannot speak it fluently. This was all during the time there were threats made against BlackPink, and while a couple did see attempts made, there were attacks done against TWICE and Red Velvet. Not just the typical anti-gay attacks, but people who were associated with Shinyong. There was even a kidnapping attempt on Jisoo, where it nearly led to another rape against her. Sana, Lisa, Joy, and Tzuyu all beat up the guy who tried to rape her, and his accomplices were also stopped. They were not associated with one of the people Shingyong screwed over, but they were just hoping to take some of the women to be their slaves. They did, however, end up dead in jail cells before being charged and tried. People wondered who did it. And more questions about their safety was brought up.

Sana, however, was not having it. American cities, well aware of Sana's status, all made sure safety was the number one priority. Even in Canada and Europe. Going to the Middle East was a challenge due to the long time, predominantly anti-gay stance of the region. Jordan and Oman, however, welcomed them, as did Southeast Asia. While in Thailand and Australia, Lisa and Rose's families, respectively, all welcomed their daughters' lovers and all the idols with open arms. They also made an effort to make Jisoo feel at ease, as well as Sana. The Parks and Manobans all welcomed Sana as she got their approval. Jennie's, who took a while to accept Irene, accepted Sana as well, even though they weren't sure if in the end Sana and Jisoo were meant to be. Jisoo's, for their part, accepted Sana as a protector of Jisoo's.

It wasn't until they reached Japan did things come to a head. Harumi had accepted Jisoo's offer of being her trainee for the business. Jisoo understood the business of imports/exports and how to make sure the business was run. This was going on for the rest of the year. Jisoo was meeting Sana's family, and it was not an easy transition due to the circumstances of the situation. 

Jisoo was with Sana at the Shinto shrine where they would be officially married. Sana's parents were there, but her aunt was not due to the need to avoid a high profile. Like in Korea, their bandmates and friends were also present. It was the same as before, except the maid of honor was Mina. Over time, Mina became a closer friend to Jisoo, and Dahyun was a major support for BlackPink and Red Velvet when Irene and Jennie were having issues.

Sana and Jisoo were married and people applauded. As the two were meeting others, Jisoo was approached by Sana's mom.

"Jisoo," the middle aged woman said.

"Ms.-," Jisoo said.

"Call me mom," the woman said, "You're part of the family now, as convoluted as it is."  
  
Jisoo couldn't help but tear up, knowing that she was accepted by a family whose daughter she does not love back.

"Listen," Jisoo said, "Whatever troubles you face, we're here. Sana's my daughter, but she will also need a kick in the butt to remember things to do."

"I know," Jisoo confirmed, "Sana's still being inconsiderate for a lot of things."  
  
"I figured," the mom admitted, "she can be that way."  
  
Sana's dad, however, was less supportive of Sana's decision.

"Sana," her dad said, "Are you sure you're ready to talk with Jisoo about it?"  
  
"I'm sure dad," Sana assured him, "Now that the tour is almost done, and Jisoo and I will be leaving behind the idol life for the foreseeable future, we'll focus on the family business."

"It's no that I'm worried about," Sana's dad continued, "Jisoo's focused on doing right by us when it's us that should be doing it for her, and I admire her for wanting to do it herself. It's just do you really think she'll want to have a family with you? You know she's not at all in love with you."  
  
Sana knew that her dad didn't ask a question. He made a statement, and Sana understood. Sana, though, still loves Jisoo and while Jisoo doesn't return the same feelings, Jisoo has become much more accepting of Sana and willing to go through the constant challenges they will face together. More importantly, helping Jisoo overcome the mental obstacles that were erected after Shinyong's torture.

Sana vowed to continue helping, and she will continue to do so. Jennie, Rose, and Lisa all accepted Sana fully and TWICE had done the same. Red Velvet, meanwhile, were just glad to see Jisoo finally making a bit of progress with Sana after all the drama that's happened. And provide Jisoo advice on sex with Sana.

"-so make sure you're both wet," Wendy said.

"Y-Yah!" Jisoo stuttered with a blush, "S-Son Seungwan!"  
  
"Geez, Wendy," Seulgi said with a snicker, "Who'd ever thought you'd be such a sex advisor? And for pleasing a woman?"  
  
"Hey," Wendy replied, "I had plenty of experience with you, Seulgi. Plus, Jisoo has to know how to keep pleasing Sana after she does it for her."  
  
"Oi," Yeri blurted out, "At least you're giving Jisoo a bit of a heads up. I had to find out you two were fucking-"  
  
"Yeri!" Joy screeched, "don't run the mood! You're gonna make Sana and Jisoo want to kill us!"  
  
Jisoo was blushing even reder. It wasn't like she wasn't aware of lesbian sex. She had moments when she walked in on Rose and Chaeyoung, and she didn't expect Rose to be so dominantly aggressive. Lisa and Jennie definitely had fun at Rose's expense.

At that moment, Jennie and Irene showed up.

"Not often you see a second wedding," Jennie commented, "especially for the same two people, who got married in one country."  
  
"Gay marriage isn't recognized in Korea yet," Irene said, "But Japan has made a bit of progress with that."  
  
Jisoo looked at the two and gave a small smile. Suddenly, she felt a tight hug from behind.

"Unnie!" a woman whined, "You're again a beautiful bride! Ooohhh, please show up for ours!"  
  
"Yah, Lalisa!" an Aussie accent was heard, "Let her go! She's still in her bridal gown!"

Jisoo recognized who it was now, but didn't mind. Lisa was crying even harder than Rose. Jennie was the one who got everything put together.

"Don't worry, Lisa," Jisoo said, "I'll still try to visit, but-"  
  
"But first," Sana interrupted, "You need to throw the bridal bouquet with me."  
  
Everyone turned to see Sana in her pink bridal gown. Jisoo wore purple, and it was because both women wanted to pick their own colors for the wedding. Not that it was done in a less hectic manner.

"Hi," Jisoo shyly said.

Sana felt her heart float as she saw Jisoo nervously tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Sana knows Jisoo didn't really love her, but she will always love her. As long as she can protect Jisoo, she'll gladly take it.

"Ready to go?" Sana asked while offering her hand.

Jisoo quickly took her hand, and she walked along with Sana. The rest of BlackPink and Red Velvet looked on with a bit of sadness.

"I can't believe," Seulgi said, "That this will be one of the last times we'll be with Jisoo."  
  
"Don't remind us," Rose sadly said, "It's gonna be hard to accept."  
  
"We'll still see her, right?" Lisa asked, "She'll be with us at the awards shows?"  
  
"Not gonna be easy," Jennie replied, "Especially when security is going to be tight."

Everyone silently nodded in agreement as they saw Sana and Jisoo with the rest of TWICE. Everyone giddily welcomed Jisoo into their unofficial family, but also were seen saying things to the two women that caused Jisoo to hide her face in embarrassment.

"What are they talking about?" Lisa asked.

"What we were talking about with Jisoo for her honeymoon," Joy replied.

Irene face palmed while Jennie, Rose, and Lisa were all just blushing in turn.

"You think you should be telling her about sex after the abuse she suffered?" Irene asked.

"Whoa, whoa!" Wendy protested, "Of course we knew. But because she's now married and getting closer to Sana, why not help her get ready for her honeymoon?"  
  
"It might still be too soon," Jennie countered, "And Sana has been very patient all things considered."  
  
"True," Wendy admitted, "But Sana's showed to be a good person for Jisoo, right?"  
  
"It took a while," Rose added, "but at least now we know Sana's not evil. Misguided and a bit bureaucratic, but she does love her. I just hope Jisoo does return it. Regardless of how long the marriage is."  
  
"It doesn't matter," an older voice interrupted.

Everyone was startled and turned back to see Tokugawa Harumi.

"H-Hakaru domo," the women said.

"At ease," Harumi said, "I couldn't help but overhear your concerns about my niece."  
  
"Oh no," Rose hastily said, "I-I wasn't trying-"  
  
"I know where you're coming from," Harumi interrupted, "And this marriage is meant as protection, I won't deny that. Just remember, my niece, as flighty and dumb as she can be, she's very caring and will not mess it up. And she won't let Jisoo mess it up. So keep in mind, for as long as they live, nothing will hold them back. There are still threats to them, but after all that's happened, they are more than prepared to face anything else that comes their way. Whatever happens, someone's there to pick them up."  
  
All the women nodded in agreement.

"Now come," Harumi said, "I'm sure you all want to have the bouquet toss to go to."  
  
At that, the women all hurriedly ran off to the center of the temple courtyard. Harumi sadly watched on.

'I hope you're ready for whatever comes your way, Sana,' Harumi thought to herself, 'For I'm not sure if Jisoo will be after all she's been through. Let the heavens give you strength.'

At the courtyard, after Jisoo's family welcomed Sana again into their family, everyone got ready for the double bouquet toss.

On a count of three in Sana's native Japanese, both threw their bouquets and all the women tried to catch the two. Amongst the screams, the bouquets landed on-

"Bae Joohyun!"

"Jennie Kim!"

Everyone saw the two women holding up the bouquets in an awkward manner. Jennie and Irene looked at each other.

"Jisoo-yah," Irene called out, "Mind if I take the floor for a moment?"  
  
"Go ahead, unnie," Jisoo said. Sana looked at Jisoo confusedly, but Jisoo signaled for her to be quiet. Sana looked back to the scene unfolding.

All of a sudden, Irene knelt down on one knee. The women all let out dramatic gasps and Jennie herself was hyperventilating. Irene then pulled out a velvet box. Jennie had trouble believing what she's seeing. When Irene opened it to reveal a diamond ring.

"Jennie Kim," Irene started, "For the past two years, you've-"  
  
"Yes!" Jennie yelled out.

Irene was dumbfounded. "But I haven't-"  
  
"You want me to marry you or not?" Jennie asked with a glare.

The other women idols were just laughing at Jennie's cute glare as Irene was dumbfounded again.

"U-Uh," Irene stuttered, "Y-Yes?"  
  
Jennie then put out her hand.

"Hurry up and put it on, Bae Joohyun!" Irene demanded, "I need to show it off to everyone."  
  
Irene quickly put the ring on Jennie's ring finger, and then stood up. The two hugged and everyone cheered. They all hurriedly gathered around the newly engaged couple.

"You knew didn't you?" Sana asked.

"Maybe," Jisoo innocently replied.

Sana couldn't be mad. She has seen the old Jisoo come back in moments. She wasn't going to be entirely the same but she has showed how much she has made strides over the past several months. Sana kissed Jisoo's cheek, and she blushed.

"Y-Yah," Jisoo shyly said while covering her face, "Wh-What was that for?"

"You're so cute," Sana said as she side hugged Jisoo.

Jisoo leaned into it and Sana was feeling more warmth from her. Jisoo had slowly accepted Sana, even though she hasn't felt the same. True, Jisoo would have rather been in love without any forced marriages, but this was something that she could see herself enjoying. She just hoped that one day, regardless what happened, as Sana is well aware of, they would still be close.

As the party was dying down, Sana and Jisoo went to the honeymoon suite of the hotel. Jisoo was very nervous, as the last time she had any sexual experience, it was horrifyingly terrible.

Jisoo stood by the bed, staring at it as if it was a trap. Sana, after putting away her jewelry except for the ring, walked out and saw Jisoo's hesitance. She knew Jisoo was not ready for anything close to intimate. For some time, Sana showed a bit of cuddling and soft touches, and Jisoo responded actively towards them, enjoying those simple touches after not being accepting of any touch for a while.

Sana walked towards Jisoo, and softly placed a hand on Jisoo's left arm.

"You ok?" Sana asked.

Jisoo silently nodded and took a shaky breath.

"Y-Yeah," Jisoo replied, "Just that we have been sharing a bed a lot, b-b-but..."  
  
Sana sadly smiled. She hoped someday she can show Jisoo how beautiful their lovemaking an be, but she isn't going to force it. Jisoo still has moments of being jumpy just at the slightest sound.

"We don't have to face anything," Sana suggested, "Besides, it's been a tiring time. We still have plenty-"  
  
Before Sana could speak further, she suddenly felt a pair of heart shaped lips on her mouth. Sana was startled, but she recognized the lips even when she hasn't been kissed directly. The lips were pulled back, and through her haze, Sana saw the surprised and determined look of her wife, Kim JIsoo.

"Wh-What the-," Sana stuttred, "Why, how, when did you-?"  
  
"I want to do this right," Jisoo breathily replied, "You've been so patient with me in spite of everything. How could I possibly repay you for everything? In spite of it all, knowing that I don't return your feelings, you still want me. The very least I can do, after seeing and receiving all the support from everyone, I haven't truly given you what you deserved."  
  
Sana was shocked. She didn't ask Jisoo for anything. How can she think that?  
  
"You don't think I should do that," Jisoo sadly said, "But that's ok. All the touches you made. All the hugs and the light kisses on my lips. Maybe it didn't mean something to me in the beginning, yet I wish I did love you. I truly wish I loved you back. And all you've done is protect me and love me when I didn't even do that for you. So stop it now, just for tonight, and let me give you what two lovers do. Just for tonight, at least, let me give you something in return. Let me treat you right as much as you treated me right. Please?"  
  
Sana's heart was a mix of both broken and soaring. She does know that Jisoo doesn't truly believe she loves Sana back, yet she also is light because of Jisoo's admission that she wants to do right by her. How she wanted to put their bodies together. But does Jisoo really want to do it for the sake of their marriage or because she's really ready? Not that the kiss wasn't a bad thing, and that one was a pleasant surprise.

Sana decided to return the favor. With a simple move forward, Sana placed a soft yet loving kiss on Jisoo's heart-shaped ones. Jisoo moaned into the kiss. Her mouth opened after Sana's tongue licked her lips, and Jisoo allowed Sana to take the lead. Even though Jisoo was told by Red Velvet to lead first, but Jisoo actually enjoyed kissing Sana. Her first kiss with a woman, and perhaps the last one she would be with. Jisoo will do what she can to show Sana how much she loves her, even if Jisoo cannot return it.

Their hands roamed over each other's bodies, and Jisoo was about to tug down Sana's gown until the need for air won out. The two were gasping for breath and Sana was all smiles. Jisoo, while not as wide of a smile, laughed at the turn of events. Sana was confused, until Jisoo spoke.

"How slow you were," Jisoo said, "To not have done it sooner."

"Huh?" Sana confusedly asked.

"All the times you took me away from people trying to make moves on me," Jisoo started, "And the moments you gave me those quick kisses. I don't know, maybe it was lust on my part, more than love, but I wanted you to take me. For you to have your way with me."  
  
Jisoo's voice lowered significantly as she said that last sentence but Sana heard it. She never wanted to force Jisoo into anything when's he wasn't ready, yet, it seemed Jisoo was. But she wanted to make sure.

With a caress of Jisoo's hair, Jisoo, eyes closed, leaned into Sana's hand and held it. Sana couldn't help but admire the sight.

"Are you sure?" Sana asked.

Jisoo opened her eyes. An innocent yet desiring look was observed by Sana, and she could only imagine how she didn't faint in front of her.

"Please," Jisoo whispered longingly, "F-F-"  
  
Sana then placed a finger on Jisoo's lips, knowing what she was trying to say.

"Don't say that word if you aren't sure," Sana said, "Just tell me what you want to do."  
  
With a soft intake of breath, Jisoo spoke again, this time staring with a bit more confidence.

"Make love to me?" Jisoo sweetly asked.

With a moment, Sana placed her mouth on Jisoo's again, this time with more desire expressed through it. Jisoo moaned into the kiss, and just let her hands roam to Sana's ass. Sana moaned into it, a clear sign to Jisoo that she at least liked it. The two women kissed each other necks and left love marks on them. Soon, they were trying to take off their gowns, but Sana stopped her.

"W-Wait," Sana said with ragged breath, "Let's not ruin our gowns. Ok?"  
  
Jisoo breathlessly nodded. Slowly, but surely, they took turns taking off their wedding dresses. After taking their sweet but torturous time, they soon stripped themselves naked. Sana saw the scars and marks left on her by Shinyong's beatings. Jisoo was insecure about showing off her body at all after the abuse, especially at the beaches they visited during their tour, but Sana helped Jisoo overcome them by wearing swimsuits and shirts, then showing more of her skin after she got more comfortable around everyone, outside of her own group who already knew.

Slowly but surely, Jisoo was able to show her body, which was still the envy of plenty of women, but also showed the little scars and marks that Jisoo received from him. Sana, though, in public hugged her. In private, she cuddled and caressed Jisoo's body. Jisoo didn't know if she was truly feeling anything more than admiration for Sana, but she was much more accepting of Sana.

Jisoo then held Sana's hand, and lead her to sit on the bed. Sana was surprised but then looked down to see Jisoo's nervous yet hungry eyes.

"You sure?" Sana nervously asked.

"Yes," Jisoo quickly replied, though she was anxious herself. It was new for Jisoo, but she wanted to express how much she appreciated Sana.

"Go on then," Sana requested, "Show me."  
  
Jisoo then started the night by licking and eating out Sana. The Japanese woman was amazed when she felt that jolt upon Jisoo's tongue making contact with her sex. Sana just couldn't believe how skillful Jisoo was with her tongue, and then using her fingers while licking her lower lips. Sana couldn't believe how much pleasure she was enjoying and Sana, while not screaming, was panting with desire and struggled to keep in her screams. She grabbed the bed sheets with her right hand and held Jisoo's head with her left. She pushed Jisoo into her core more while being fingered. Sana would later worry she hurt Jisoo, but the latter was told by Wendy that it's ok if your lover held you by the head as you ate her out.

After a solid five to six minutes, Sana came, hard. Jisoo felt the liquids cover her face and Jisoo, while not use to it, licked more while keeping her two fingers working into and out of Sana's core. Jisoo kissed Sana's core again, and slowly went up, leaving a trail of kisses on the latter's body. When Jisoo reached Sana's lips, they kissed. Sana tasted herself on Jisoo.

Not bad for a first try, Sana thought. Now, she wants to give it back.

"Your turn," Sana whispered with desire.

"Rest now," Jisoo said, "Y-You need to-"  
  
Suddenly, Sana reversed their positions. Sana towered over her, and Jisoo, without noticing, was getting wet just by seeing Sana's desire in her eyes.

"I said," Sana said as she lowered herself to Jisoo's ear, "You're turn."  
  
Jisoo swore she just came at those words, and her ragged breathing was a sign of it. Sana then kissed Jisoo's neck, leaving love marks on it. Jisoo shivered, but she quickly held onto Sana's head and wanted more of Sana's mouth. Jisoo's ragged breathing was getting louder and her moans became more noticeable. Sana smiled against Jisoo's neck.

Soon, Sana let Jisoo have a break, and Jisoo was panting. She never expected Sana to be so good at such kissing. Then, Sana hovered over Jisoo, who saw Sana's determined look. Jisoo nodded.

"Do it," Jisoo begged, "Please."  
  
Sana felt herself go to mush upon hearing such a simple request from Jisoo.

"Of course," Sana said, "My Goddess."

Sana slowly moved down, leaving her own trail of kisses on Jisoo's body. Jisoo moaned and sucked in her stomach upon Sana's kisses reaching it. Finally, Sana reached Jisoo's very wet core. Sana wondered how long it would take for Jisoo to cum, and she's going to do it by repaying Jisoo's efforts earlier.

Sana kaiser Jisoo's sex. Jisoo's back arched as she felt a jolt. Sana managed to continue her work by kissing and sucking on Jisoo's clit. She also gave a little nip and Jisoo was suddenly moaning and whining. Smacking her hands on the bed. Jisoo was already feeling like she was on fire.

Sana was amazed at how receptive Jisoo was to her own acts this early, but Sana wasn't done yet. She then kissed on Jisoo's sex, hard, and sucking it as hard. After repeating the actions a couple times, Jisoo was suddenly whining louder and grabbing the blankets in her fists. Sana was then licking Jisoo's core and then rubbing it. She did it intermittently but as equal as she could in attention. Jisoo was now panting even louder. Soon screaming loudly cuss words. Jisoo didn't even feel any fingers from Sana, but then Sana worked her way into rubbing Jisoo's sex.

Soon, Sana, rubbing Jisoo's sex with her right hand, then inserted two fingers of her own into Jisoo. The latter again arched her back and wailed. Jisoo was shaking, and Sana realized she was getting close. Sana suddenly felt turned on, and she wasn't even rubbing herself.

Sana then kissed and licked Jisoo's clit, as well as pushing her fingers in and out. Sana was soon rubbing Jisoo's sex with her right hand while still fingering her and kissing hard on jisoo's clit. Jisoo was screaming louder and louder, begging and praising Sana. Finally, Jisoo came.

Her back arched and froze for a bit, and Jisoo's body shivered after a strong one. Sana kept thrusting her fingers and stopping them so Jisoo could ride her high out. Slowly, Sana pulled her fingers out, having already been squirted on a bit. Sana took her fingers out and saw Jisoo's sex dripping. Sana kissed and licked it, causing Jisoo to moan and shiver.

"S-Sana," Jisoo whined out.

Sana licked up Jisoo's sex and put her fingers into the latter's sex again. This caused Jisoo to whine more, and Sana quickly moved up and tasted Jisoo's cum on her fingers after already licking up Jisoo. She then kissed Jisoo, who also tasted her own juices. Jisoo moaned loudly into the kiss, letting out sounds of approval that got Sana all fired up again.

The two broke apart, and eyed each other with desire. Sana smiled at Jisoo's efforts and reception, while Jisoo gave a tired smile. Jisoo pulled Sana down by the nape of her neck, and kissed her. The two were now holding each other, panting after needing air to breathe.

Sana looked down on Jisoo, the latter's hair in a messy halo splayed out on the bed underneath Jisoo. The latter also looked up into Sana's very tired but pleased eyes, her blonde hair falling down in waves that covered her face in a sultry manner.

After a moment, Jisoo tried to sit up, thinking Sana would want more. Sana, however, gently placed a hand on Jisoo's chest.

"No," Sana said.

Jisoo was confused. She thought they were supposed to keep going.

"You need to rest," Sana explained, "Besides, you're not able to keep your eyes open right now."  
  
Jisoo did feel her eyes getting heavy, but after the orgam she got from Sana, she wanted to see if she can give Sana as hard of an orgasm.

"Let's sleep," Sana said, "Then we can continue if you want. Got to get our energy back first, right, dear?"  
  
Jisoo slowly nodded. Sana carefully pulled Jisoo into a hug, and pulled the covers. After a bit of a struggle, the two managed to get under the sheets. After pulling the sheets over their sweaty bodies, Jisoo laid her body on top of Sana's before she could lay down. Jisoo wrapped her arms around Sana's body. Sana was surprised, but she didn't protest. In fact, she enjoyed that Jisoo was taking a bit of an initiative. Jisoo then looked up at Sana.

"Thank you," Jisoo whispered, "for letting me do this."  
  
"No, no," Sana said while playing with Jisoo's hair, "Thank _you_ for trusting me with something as important as tonight. I know it was difficult but I'm surprised you took the lead. Or at least tried to."  
  
Jisoo let out a 'hmm'. "I wanted to show you I'm not being held down again," Jisoo mentioned.  
  
Sana looked down at Jisoo and smiled.

"You're not," Sana said as she kissed Jisoo's head, "You've forward so much. You should be proud that you're now making your own decisions again. Now sleep. We still have things to do tomorrow."  
  
Jisoo nodded against Sana's head and as soon as she positioned herself better to sleep in Sana's arms, she was out like a light. Sana smiled and giggled.

'Aish," Sana thought to herself, 'What a woman.'

Sana turned off the lights and was soon asleep herself. When they got up in the morning, they were met with the annoyed yet humorous looks of their friends. Luckily for Sana and Jisoo, their parents weren't there. Otherwise it'd be worse.


	59. Stopping the Abuser VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time following their wedding has been pure bliss, only to be shattered by another tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional, same as before

The wedding that took place was a beautiful Christmas wedding one following the joint world tour. Having taken place in Japan, Jisoo's screams of pleasure were heard by everyone. Well, the parents weren't there since they were in a different building, but they heard faint ones. Somehow.

Red Velvet just enjoyed teasing Jisoo, glad that she took their advice. TWICE were all wondering how Jisoo and Sana could have continued for an early morning one. The rest of BlackPink were angry. Why?  
  
"You do know that we were just a floor below you, right unnie?" Lisa grumpily asked, "I couldn't enjoy any private time with Tzuyu."  
  
That made Jisoo blush heavily. Sana, however, teasingly praised Jisoo's skills as a loving wife. Jisoo, however, just accepted it as she praised Sana's eating skills. That made everyone just have their jaws drop. Sana, though happy, also wished no one knew that one. She wanted it for herself.

For the rest of their time in Japan, Jisoo met Sana's family with great interest. Sana's nephews and nieces all loved being around Jisoo, and hoped she stays as their auntie's wife. Jisoo actually felt her heart break, as she didn't want to let them know when they got older that the marriage was an arranged one, and she didn't have feelings of love for Sana. Said woman, however, understood completely and she was willing to lose her in the event that things have finally calmed down. Jisoo couldn't believe how understanding she was.

The adults, however, knew what was going on and demanded to know if Jisoo really does have feelings for Sana. They knew Sana was protecting her from not just Shinyong's enemies, but the family has enemies of their own. Sana admitted that a few months ago, but Jisoo already knew that because of what happened in Korea, it was going to be a risk either way.

More importantly, they want to know if Jisoo will be carrying a child herself or if she will have Sana do it. Or, perhaps, Jisoo will carry Sana's baby using the latter's eggs to fertilize. Jisoo, however, proved to them in a short amount of time that she does want to repay Sana, and was willing to provide a child for her if she is asked.

Sana was stunned, and that led to their first argument as a married couple. The two were in Sana's family home in Osaka, and Sana's parents could hear them arguing.

"Sana," Jisoo pleaded, "The least I could do after all you have done for me, and all that I care about, is to carry your family's next heir or member."

"I don't want you to!" Sana exclaimed, "You're still dealing with the physical and mental damage Shinyong put on you. I don't want you to force yourself to carry a child!"

"Sana," Jisoo sadly said, "Please. I can handle it."  
  
"No you can't!" Sana yelled, "You're incapable of doing such a thing! You can't carry a child when you're still so weak!"

Jisoo felt like she was slapped, and it was worse than Shinyong's slaps. Sana really doubted her ability to handle carrying a child. She was willing to carry for Sana, even taking her eggs to carry.

"Wh-What?" Jisoo said in a whisper.

"That's right, I said it!" Sana shouted, without realizing what she was doing, "You are NOT going to carry my child! I'll do it! You shouldn't have even thought of listening to my relatives! I can't believe you would listen to them! Even my aunt didn't force that on you! Why are you-"  
  
SLAP!

The silence that followed the slap was deafening. Jisoo, stunned at what she did, had her right hand raised and breathing heavily. She was crying big, wet tears. Her body was shaking in anger and sadness. Sana, for her part, held her left cheek in shock. She looked at Jisoo, who was crying. Sana couldn't believe she did that. After all she had done for Jisoo? All over-

"Did you-?" Sana started.

"W-Why?!" Jisoo asked, "W-Why would you s-say those things to me? WHY!? WHY!? I'm not good enough for you!? All of this then was a joke!? You don't want me to carry your baby!?"  
  
Sana realized too late as her eyes widened in shock.

"J-Jisoo?" Sana started. She tried to approach Jisoo, but the Korean stepped back.

"S-Stay away from me!" Jisoo frightfully exclaimed.

Sana couldn't believe what was happening. She didn't realize she was saying things that hurt Jisoo! And now the woman she loved is afraid of her.

"O-Oh my god," Sana managed to say, "J-Jisoo. L-Love-"  
  
"Stay away from!" Jisoo shouted, "Y-You're no b-b-better th-than Sh-Sh-Shin-"  
  
"Don't you dare finish that," Sana shakily said.

"NO!" Jisoo cried out, "Stay away from me! Y-You monster!"

Jisoo turned away from Sana and walked out of the reading room. She was approached by Sana's parents, who heard the slap, and Sana's mom took her into her arms. Jisoo was now crying, sobbing loudly.

Sana just stood in the middle of the room. Stunned at what she had said.

"Minatoazaki Sana!" Sana's mom sternly said, "HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS!? AND TO ALL PEOPLE, THE WOMAN YOU HAVE CLAIMED TO HAVE LOVED?!"

Sana realized her mistake, and her eyes widened in shock. But it was too late.

"I'm taking Jisoo away from you until you collect your thoughts," Sana's mom spoke again, "And you won't be near her until you apologize to her! I can't believe you would be this horrible!"  
  
With that, Sana's mom took Jisoo with her to another part of the house. Leaving Sana and her father. And he was barely able to keep his disappointment and anger in check as he turned towards his only child. Sana bowed her head in shame.

"After risking yourself," Sana's dad softly said, "After putting everything on the line to stop Shinyong. To stop our enemies from hurting her. To willingly have her put into an arranged marriage. And the fact she was willing to do whatever she could to be your wife, you say such things to her?"

Sana, for the first time in a while, was ready to cry. She tried not to cry, but she was unable to keep it together.

"Think over what you said," Sana's dad said, "You're still married, but as of right now, you're just a stranger to her. She's only reminded of Shinyong, again. And you brought up those memories for her again. She wanted to give you a child, the least you could have done is discuss it with her in a rational manner. You better hope she's forgiven you before you all head back to Korea to settle things. She's about to leave the idol world with you, and you cannot afford any tension."  
  
"Yes, daddy," Sana said with a cracked voice.

With that, Sana's dad walked out of the room to leave Sana to her thoughts. Sana couldn't believe how awful she was. And now, she wondered if she lost Jisoo. Forever.

Jisoo was comforted by Sana's mom, who tried to tell her that Sana didn't mean it, but she was upset over her own daughter's reaction.

"I-I just," Jisoo started.

"Sh, sh, sh," Sana's mom said, "Don't worry about it now. I know you want to do what you felt you had to do for your wife, but she's right, in one thing."  
  
Sana's mom had to quickly ad that to not make Jisoo think she was defending her daughter in the end.

"You shouldn't listen to our relatives," Sana's mom continued, "Let yourselves enjoy married life first. Be wives to one another. Don't worry about having a child if neither of you are truly committed to it. Don't decide who should or shouldn't carry a child if either of you aren't ready for it. Think about who will carry a child first and then who will be next. Discuss what you will do for the future. You don't have to worry now. You're still young enough to wait. But more importantly, you need to still truly heal from your trauma. Sana, as of right now, is incapable of truly understanding that and she will have to decide how she will move forward in keeping you with her, instead of the two of you hating each other for however much time you have left as a married couple. One day, you might dissolve this marriage after everything is safe, but you don't want to do it with such animosity. Sleep for now, and try to think about it with a clearer head, alright, dear?"  
  
Jisoo looked up and nodded. Sana's mom comfortingly stroked Jisoo's hair.

"I'm sorry," Jisoo said.

"What are you apologizing for?" Sana's mom asked, "You're my daughter-in-law. Just because you might be an idiot at times yourself doesn't mean you should apologize for the bigger idiot in there."  
  
Jisoo chuckled a bit, but it was a sad one.

"You're with us now," Sana's mom said, "So you're stuck with us. Just let me know if Sana again does something stupid, I'll smack some sense into her. Alright?"  
  
Jisoo nodded again. "Thank you, mom," Jisoo said.

Sana's mom heart floated a bit upon Jisoo saying that and hugged her. After that, Jisoo went to sleep. Alone. In the guest room. She only got one more meeting with Sana.

"Good night," Sana said with a cracked voice.

"Good night," Jisoo blankly said.

Jisoo went to sleep, and if she were honest with herself, she felt lonely. But she was still upset at Sana's words. The argument they had. She just wanted to be a good wife and a good mother to Sana's child. She cried again, and fell asleep while doing so.

Sana wasn't any better. She was much worse. She kept replaying the scene over and over in her mind. The tear stricken face of the love of her life. The woman she swore to save and did. The woman she swore to protect.

Well, after that blow up, she failed big time. Jisoo slapped her, deservedly so. Sana couldn't believe how she, in some way, turned into Shinyong. She spent the rest of the night, unable to sleep. She could only see in her dreams a nightmare. Of seeing Jisoo leave her and suffering again at the hands of Shinyong. Getting mocked for failing Jisoo and being hated by everyone.

When morning came, Sana miserably dragged herself to the kitchen and saw her parents with Jisoo. Upon seeing Sana, in spite of the miserable state Sana was in, Jisoo stood up and cleaned herself up. Jisoo walked off, and as she passed by Sana, the woman didn't respond. For Jisoo, she was hoping Sana would try to speak to her, but at the same time, Jisoo was still angry.

Honestly, Jisoo thought, she was fine with that. Jisoo walked off, to another part of the house.

Sana was definitely hurt but nothing like Jisoo was feeling. Her parents just looked at her with critical looks. Sana knew she fucked it up.

"You better do something to fix this," Sana's mom said, "Otherwise, this marriage will be miserable for the both of you."  
  
"I know," Sana said, "I just don't know what I can do besides saying 'I'm sorry'."  
  
"That's a start," Sana's dad said, "I always do that when I couldn't stand being away from your mother."  
  
"That's the truth," Sana's mom said.

Sana nodded and ate her breakfast. She spent the rest of the morning trying to figure out how to apologize to Jisoo and make it up to her. It's not like she didn't want to have a child with Jisoo. It's just that she didn't know if either are ready, and was worried about Jisoo's well-being. She didn't want to force Jisoo into anything, and didn't like how her own relatives were pushing for it. Meanwhile, Jisoo was on a group chat with her soon-to-be former bandmates, and she told them what happened.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Jennie shouted.

"Me first!" Rose shouted next.

"I'm the maknae!" Lisa shouted, "So-"  
  
"You're last!" Jennie and Rose shouted over her.

Lisa grumbled in protest. Jisoo, meanwhile, was just laughing at her bandmates' silliness, but she was still sad. Jennie noticed and spoke up.

"Honestly, Jisoo," Jennie said, "I can't blame her for not wanting to force you into carrying a child for her, whether it's your own eggs or hers. It's just, well, it's a bit too soon, don't you think? And I thought the marriage thing was too soon after you guys had a whirlwind 'romance' over the past several months."

Jisoo sighed. She understood that all of this was really too fast, but at the same time, a part of her enjoyed being looked after and protected. Yet, again, she didn't really have feelings for Sana. What's worse, she thought Sana's against her being a mom and carrying a child because she was too 'weak' due to what happened to her in the past. Did Sana really think of her as tainted? That's what a lot of people seemed to believe. Not just online. She's had plenty of that in public, with people blatantly asking her that during their tour.

"I seriously want to slap her," Rose grumbled.

"I already did," Jisoo stated.

"There you go, unnie!" Lisa cheered.

"Lisa!" Jennie snapped, "Even I won't slap Irene without reason. But that doesn't mean you should be glad for it. How about Tzuyu smack you up the head for your thickheadedness?"  
  
LIsa grumbled again, this time much lower.

"What was that?" Jennie asked with a glare.

"Nothing," Lisa replied.

"Thought so," Jennie said as she focused on Jisoo, "Look, unnie. Take some time to yourself. At least your in-laws are taking your side this time. Especially when they heard you have your first big fight as a married couple."  
  
"Until you two fuck again!" Lisa exclaimed.

"LISA!" Rose and Jennie shouted.

"What!?" Lisa asked, "It's best for angry make up sex. Or just plain old make up sex."  
  
The two older women groaned in frustration.

"How does Tzuyu handle her again?" Jennie asked.

"Tzuyu doesn't," Rose replied, "Because she always ignores her if Lisa's stupid."  
  
"True," Jennie conceded.

Jisoo laughed and was happy to hear her bandmates again. This will be one of the last times they'll talk as a group, and that made her sad. And Jisoo really wanted to be a good wife to Sana, and a mom. If Sana will allow it.

"Jisoo-yah," Rose said, "Don't worry about what Sana said. She's just freaked. Like anyone else. Sure, she went overboard, but she really wants you to be comfortable with whatever you two decide to do. If she wants to carry a child, then she will. But she has to do the same for you. Maybe in the near future you can decide again, but right now, maybe it's just too soon. And you worry too much about the in-laws. So don't freak out too much, ok?"  
  
"Ok," Jisoo said, "Now, how about the rest of you? Anymore surprise engagements?"  
  
At that, BlackPink continued their conversation. For the rest of the day, Sana and Jisoo were keeping a distance since last night was still fresh on their minds. Sana tried to talk to Jisoo, but the latter just stayed quiet. Jisoo was talking on the phone with people, and Sana worried that she will choose to go with someone else, in spite of being married. The same was true in Jisoo's mind when she thought Sana was finding a new lover. Jisoo shouldn't care, because she didn't have the same feelings for her, but she also didn't want Sana out of her life. She was truly a mess.

Jisoo got even closer to Sana's mom during the day. Sana, for her part, was trying to give Jisoo some space and her dad only told her that she has to figure things out with Jisoo. Sana tried to do little things like getting Jisoo's seat (but Jisoo chose to sit next to Sana's mom). Sometimes getting Jisoo food, to which Jisoo only somewhat recognized her for it. Chicken was used, and Jisoo ate it from the Japanese traditional bento box. Sana also provided Jisoo some drinks, which Jisoo halfheartedly accepted. Throughout the course of the day, Jisoo and Sana, were just keeping their distance. For the two, it was supposed to be their honeymoon, but since they were in Japan, Jisoo wanted to meet other members of Sanas family.

Sana wished she held it off but better to do it earlier. And now, in an indirect way, the demand for providing another child in the family line caused it. Sana kept longing for Jisoo but she was aware that Jisoo was still hurt. Jisoo spent time with Sana's parents at the house, walking around their garden. The family home is relatively modest, but has staff on hand. The security detail is still held up tightly. Jisoo was at the lake that was close to the house, and the neighborhood that the Minatozakis live in couldn't help but notice the Korean beauty walking around the neighborhood with Sana's parents and bodyguards. Sana was close by but had to meet up with her childhood friends for the afternoon, so Sana tried to invite Jisoo.

Sana's parents were also invited so as to make Jisoo more comfortable, and they did come along because a couple of Sana's friends also had parents who were friends of Sana's. Jisoo joined them, them and thanks to learning Japanese, she impressed her wife's childhood friends.

The people actually enjoyed Jisoo's presence, albeit after taking a bit of time. They were at the park, and Jisoo impressed Sana's female friends, who also couldn't help but pity her for having to be stuck with Sana, as she has always been too bubbly and flighty. Sana was embarrassed, as she has tried to be more serious.

Though, that can also be a detriment if last night was any indication.

Still, Jisoo enjoyed being around Sana's friends, Megumi and Kaoru. They were surprised to find out that Sana is lesbian, though not too surprised in a sense. Their boyfriends, Taku and Shishiro, were also surprised, but actually admitted to being jealous of Jisoo. Not much help when their girlfriends also admitted to having girl crushes on all of BlackPink. Still, Jisoo's usually witty humor showed up during their time together. Sana's parents' friends also adored Jisoo, though admittedly, they weren't sure how to react at the fact that Sana's wife is Korean due to past and current tension between their respective countries. Still, Jisoo was able to make them feel at ease since Jisoo didn't want to do that to anyone.

During the gathering, Sana kept close to Jisoo, and the latter let her because they wanted to keep up appearances. Sana's friends, however, noticed something, especially when they were at the park, and some guys tried to approach Jisoo, flirting with her or playing pick up lines. Jisoo, though uncomfortable, was trying to gently turn them down. Sana, though, kept an eye on the scene, making sure not to cause an issue for everyone while also making sure Jisoo is independent. Besides, there was security.

It nearly turned into a disaster when a guy tried to take a kiss from Jisoo, but she pulled away. Unfortunately, she almost fell and she let out a scream. Sana immediately ran over and made sure to not let Jisoo move. The group of guys were claiming that Jisoo was not paying attention while someone tried to give a kiss. The security detail surrounded Jisoo and Sana, and as the latter was ready to throw hands at the group of guys who were clearly making Jisoo uncomfortable, Jisoo called her to stop.

"Sanyah, pleaseu!" Jisoo said, "L-Let's go get your parents."

With that, Sana cooled down and had to apologize to her friends for cutting it short. They had no problem, and everyone was going to go to the mall day after tomorrow. Sana said she'll try to bring Jisoo, and they said no, as Megumi said.

"It seems there's a problem between you two. And you just got married. Talk it out with her. Don't let it be such a wide gulf between you two."  
  
Sana took Megumi's words to heart, and she went to get Jisoo carried in her arms. Sana told the bodyguard to let her hold her, even though Jisoo didn't suffer anything serious.

"Sana," Jisoo tersely said, "I can walk."  
  
"I need to make sure you don't fall backwards again," Sana said, "As you were lucky not to bash your head or even a sprain. I'm carrying you home. And I won't take 'no' for an answer. So get her on my back so I can carry her."

The bodyguards followed the order, and Jisoo reluctantly accepted it. Sana can be stubborn, but Jisoo didn't want to give in. She was still angry. In any case, Jisoo was on Sana's back, and anyone who saw it figured it was either the oddest sight for any adult to carry another for a piggyback ride, or that it was the cutest thing. Sana's friends definitely recorded it and posted it, getting plenty of likes and happy comments.

Jisoo and Sana got back to the family home, and Sana made sure to get Jisoo comfortable on the couch. Sana went off but then heard Jisoo.

"Thank you, Sana-domo," Jisoo said.

Sana stopped and with a light smile, she turned back, to see a small smile on Jisoo's.

"No problem," Sana said.

For the rest of the day, there was dinner but Jisoo and Sana were still distant. And again sleeping in different rooms.

Two days since that night, Jisoo and Sana were still not on very good terms. Although, Sana did make an effort to apologize to Jisoo while they were alone in the dining room.

"I'm sorry," Sana said, "I had no intention of hurting you. I know we only talked a bit about having children in the future, but honestly, I put it on the back burner considering recent events."

Jisoo didn't say anything, but in her mind, while Sana was right about not really talking about it much, it still hurt how Sana said those things to her that night.

"But I swear," Sana continued, "you don't have to do anything regarding carrying a child. I'm willing to get pregnant via sperm donor, and you don't have to feel obliged to either do it first or follow after me. I just want you to decide for yourself, not because of my relatives. They are well-meaning, hell, I like to think we all are. They just take it a bit too far in worrying how the line will continue. My aunt, the current CEO, doesn't have children of her own because she cannot bear children. And she's the oldest child, so she's already named me, the next oldest present child, as another heir. But before we have a child, I'd like us to really spend more time together. And also work together on supporting ourselves. In no way do I think you're useless. You're not. I was stupid to even think that, and I'm sorry. Please, believe me when I say I want what's best for you."  
  
Jisoo didn't say anything, and Sana was worried about what she will say. Maybe not wanting to stay in Japan, but still, she wants Jisoo with her.

"Let's take a break," Jisoo said, "We'll talk about children later. I'm still upset about your words that night. Let's keep cooling off. Maybe it's all rushed after our joint tours were done, but still, we should've discussed more about this topic earlier. But for now, let's just avoid talking about having kids until we are ready to do so."  
  
Sana felt her heart break at first when Jisoo said a break, but when she referred to talking about children at another time, Sana felt relieved. Sure, Jisoo's still angry, but at least she's willing to talk with her at a later time about having a family.

"Ok," Sana said.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. As Sana went to the kitchen, Jisoo went to the door and opened it to reveal Miyou Mina and Hirai Momo. Both women looked at her with sadness as the rest of BlackPink went back to their respective homes to spend New Year's before returning to Seoul.

"Morning," Jisoo tiredly said, "Come in."  
  
"Hi Jisoo," Mina softly said as she stepped in and gave a hug to Jisoo. She got the call last night and was upset at Sana.

"How you holding up?" Momo followed. The dancer hugged Jisoo as well.

"Ok, I guess," Jisoo replied, "Come on to the kitchen. You want anything?"  
  
"We're good," Mina replied.

The three women walked through the living room, only to be approached by Sana's mom.

"Oh, Miyou Mina," Sana's mom said, "Hirai Momo. I didn't expect you two here."

"Hello, mom," the two said as they bowed.  
  
"We had a change of plans, mom," Momo replied, "Mina and I were going to have a girls' outing, but Jisoo called us. So we were going to hang out with Jisoo. And we also wanted to bring Sana."

Momo had a hint of anger, as she heard from Mina what happened. Actually, both heard it from Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, and when Sana did a phone call with all of them, they all said she was fucking stupid. Sana just took it, as she knew she was an idiot. Mina was particularly angry, but Momo was worse. She was ready to run over to the house and pound Sana in to oblivion. And Mina was the one who said she would take Jisoo away if Sana hurt her, and that was expected to be said by her at that moment.

"Well," Sana's mom said, "Just make sure you all stay safe. I'll get Sana."

The two Japanese idols nodded.

"Thank you, mom," Jisoo softly said.

Sana's mom walked off and found Sana in the kitchen, sulking at the table. She knew Momo and Mina were here, and she knew they were going to lay it into her.

"Mina and Momo?" Sana softly asked.

"Yes," Sana's mom simply replied, "And you better be ready for them to talk about your behavior the other night, young lady."  
  
"I know, mom," Sana said, "I-I just can't believe that I-I, oh my god. I was so stupid."  
  
"Yes you were," Sana's dad confirmed, "And rightfully slapped by Jisoo. I know your mother would do that to me if I said such things last night."

"That is very true,"" Sana's mom added.

Sana let out a sigh. She stood up and went to see her soon-to-be former bandmates. Well, Mina already left because she was dealing with her anxiety, but she has gotten better. She saw Momo and Mina talking with Jisoo on the couch. Sana said hello as her fellow Japanese idols saw her, but they only gave tight responses. Sana knew they were not going to take her side, and she was rightfully going to be criticized. They may be her friends for a long time, but that doesn't mean they should give her a pass on every thing. Last night's fiasco was enough to remind her of that.

Doesn't help when Jisoo wouldn't look at her.

"Sana," Momo tightly said, "Mina and I were going to hang out with our cousins. They are looking to do some shopping at the mall. We were going to invite you too, but we didn't know if Jisoo was going to come or not."  
  
Sana felt her heart tighten. She turned to see Mina, and she had a blank stare. Mina may have Dahyun, and she truly loves her, but Mina did tell Sana that she will take Jisoo away if she did anything to harm her. This might be it.

"O-Oh," Sana simply said, "S-S-Sure. I-I mean, if she wants to go. I-I, uh, well..."  
  
"It's ok," Jisoo interrupted, "If you don't want to go, I won't go if you don't want me to. I'm just your idiot wife."  
  
Sana felt a flinch, but she couldn't suppress it. She wanted to badly apologize, again, but she cannot. Not when Jisoo's still mad.

"I-I didn't mean it like that," Sana stuttered, "Y-you can go with them. I-I mean, of course I want to be with you."  
  
"If you want to come," Mina said, "You better get yourself ready. We'll be leaving in about ten minutes. Need some help?"  
  
Sana knew that the last sentence was more of a 'talk, now' order. Sana sighed, and nodded.

"Come on," Sana said.

The two walked off, leaving Momo and Jisoo alone. Momo looked at Jisoo, and with a silent question, got the answer.

"I'm fine," Jisoo softy said. Though to anyone else, she was fine. To Momo, she knew there was a bit of sadness.

"Hey," Momo said, "You went through a lot of stress. Don't take it to heart. Sana's just trying to not mess it up. I mean, well, she did. You know what I mean, right?"  
  
"I do," Jisoo said, "It's just I-I, oh god, I just wanted to impress the Tokugawas. God, I was so stupid, but then got Sana mad."  
  
"No!" Momo sternly exclaimed, "Don't think that way. Yes, we heard you guys talk a bit about having kids, but you were still new to this relationship. It's just, well, Sana's tried to find her own place in the world. OR, I should say, her own path in life. She didn't know what to do, especially when we found out she's a Hakaru. Still, pressures of having a famous name, but Sana should have taken much more into consideration when taking you as her wife. Not to mention, she was a complete dumb ass. She hurt you, and brought up reminders of Shinyong's abuse. So please, give it a it more time."  
  
Jisoo nodded. "I did say we'd be on a break about that topic," Jisoo said.

"Good idea," Momo said, "And starting now, just focus on hanging out with your pseudo sister-in-laws. We're going to show you the Osaka night life!"  
  
Jisoo giggled a bit. "We were in Tokyo and Kyoto, though," Jisoo said.

"Osaka's a different vibe!" Momo exclaimed, "Plus, we're your designated duo."  
  
"Huh?" Jisoo asked.

Momo playfully rolled her eyes. "It means," Momo said, "We'll make sure you two are not too drunk or try to do anything. Besides, you're about to leave the industry for the foreseeable future, so let's make sure it is done right."  
  
Jisoo smiled a bit, and went with Momo to the guest room she was staying at. Meanwhile, Mina gave Sana an earful. After giving the latter a few head slaps.

"-stupid?" Mina asked. She just criticized Sana on her words, along with the fact she had to bring up Shinyong and the fact Sana was acting the same way as he did. NO wonder Jisoo was down.

"I know," Sana sadly said.

"I'd fucking murder you if you weren't from a prominent family!" Mina exclaimed, "And I'd probably take Jisoo away from. Scratch that, certainly take her away!"  
  
"It's fine," Sana said, "I deserved that. I deserved it all. It's just the fact she had told my relatives she will gladly carry my baby in order to keep our line going? And to do it within a year, just to get pregnant? I didn't want her to do that. I said I would carry a child. She still so weak-"  
  
"Sana!" Mina exclamed.

Sana flinched. "I-I mean," Sana quickly said, "Physically weak. Due to the stress put on her body. And the fact she just had a tour and comebacks."  
  
Mina sighed after a moment. She then put a hand on Sana's shoulder.

"Look," Mina said, "You just made a bad mistake. Not the worst one in any other situation, but considering recent events, it was. Just give Jisoo a bit more time to process it all so she can discuss it with you again. And this time, don't be rash. Ok?"  
  
Sana nodded. She cannot afford to screw it up like that again. Otherwise, they'll never truly complete the marriage. They made strides that night of their wedding. The first wedding in Korea, she took the lead and helped make Jisoo feel the best way possible. She slowly guided Jisoo on how to please her, and Jisoo, awkward as it was, had succeeded. Now, Jisoo made progress but with a couple nights ago, that was a setback.

The four went to the Osaka street market district, where they explored the area's food stalls, shops and other locations. For most of the afternoon, they had fun, but Jisoo was still approached by various men, and sometimes women. They all tried to get Jisoo alone, or tried to have her leave the group. The bodyguards made sure to move in and move them aside. As for Sana, she was blatantly approached by some men, asking for a show from all four, or to fuck them like Jisoo had from Shinyong. That made Sana mad, but Momo was even madder.

Momo may have had anxiety issues, but when it comes to something like this, that made her get angry. She told them off and let them know they should think twice about saying such things to anyone, especially when it ruins people's lives. When evening arrived, they had another moment with some flirty staff at one of the theme restaurants, a french maid one.

Jisoo was being approached by a rather voluptuous woman, in which Jisoo couldn't help but blush. Sana, for her part, while trying to keep herself from getting jealous, was also having trouble with another female staffer, with a slim body but a gorgeous face. She was deliberately trying to flirt with Sana, but neither she nor Jisoo cared for it. Besides, Mina and Momo kept reminding them that they're not polyamorous. Awkward as it was, Jisoo and Sana were thankful for the save.

Jisoo and Sana also drank, but Mina and Momo made sure to keep them in check. Don't want the security detail to always have to do something. They made sure to have them eat octopus and other snacks. Along with drinking water.

The two idols took the married couple back home, and the parents were aware of what transpired since Sana was talking so much about wanting to have a son with Jisoo and naming him Sanji, and a daughter for Jisoo to name her Jisa. The parents got them to the bathroom, and thanked the idols.

The two idols stayed overnight, with Mina in Sana's room, and Momo's in Jisoo's. By morning, Jisoo woke up, and saw Momo on the floor. Jisoo was glad she has friends from both her own group and outside it. It made her sad that she will have to leave the idol world, but so did Sana.

It made her realize how much Sana risked it all for her, and Jisoo, while appreciative, hated how Sana acted a few nights ago. She got out of the guest room, and brushed her teeth. She then saw her in-laws talking with Mina. Sana, though, wasn't there.

"Where's Sana?" Jisoo asked.

"She's at the mall with her friends," Sana's mom replied, "She'll be back later."

Jisoo silently nodded and went to have breakfast. She'll have to wait until Sana to come back for things to be a bit more normal. Momo woke up not long after, and a bit later, she and Mina left to go back home. They said they'll meet Jisoo and Sana at the airport a couple days into the New Year. Jisoo was talking with her members. She told them they were cooling off, but wondered what Sana will do. All they said was to let Sana figure it out. She's taken the lead for a long time and now Jisoo has to be more involved. Jisoo knew that was true, but how can she do that when she was put down for a long time?

Meanwhile, Sana was out shopping with her friends. Megumi and Kaoru asked how things were going while at a restaurant.

"Jisoo said to take a break from talking about kids," Sana said, "But I still feel bad, to put it lightly, considering how I made it worse."  
  
"You sure did," Taku bluntly blurted, "Especially when you're fricking lucky that this is an arranged marriage where no one can get out of it unless it's death."

"Taku!" Megumi hissed at her boyfriend.

"It's the truth," Taku protested, "Especially when in any normal circumstance, Jisoo would have ditched your ass if you kept up that attitude."  
  
"Hate to say it, Meg," Kaoru added, "But your guy is right. Jisoo's been hurt already before, and do you know how many people would love to take advantage of her? Not to mention, considering you and Jisoo were arranged to be married, if it wasn't, or you weren't married at all, and people smell blood in the water, they'll do anything to break you two up. You've already got people doing it already. Imagine if Jisoo left you? Man _and_ women would flock to try to bag her. Same with you, especially with your family status."  
  
"And not to mention," Shishiro spoke up, "A lot of guys would love to bang either one of you. Especially if it means marrying into your family. Jisoo would only be seen as a trophy wife at best, as her family, though from what I heard not that high up financially, are rather keen on making sure no one hurts Jisoo again. And that would be ultimately easy to fool them since they are so worried about Jisoo's well being."  
  
"I know," Sana admitted, "Mina and Momo already reminded me. I just hope I can get Jisoo to talk to me without her having a setback. She's already having nightmares, again. And I can't do anything about it. I need to do something, and make it count. Otherwise, forget about continuing the family line. I'll lose her metaphorically speaking."  
  
The four friends murmured agreement. Sana will do what she can to get Jisoo to be part of her life even more so. To be more involved in family affairs. Otherwise, Jisoo will truly be alone. It's bad enough Jisoo doesn't necessarily feel true love towards her, but Sana can't imagine a life without her. To build a family without her. Sana is going to fight for it.

Sana returned home with help from her friends. After they saw her go into the house, they drove off. Sana went to her room, but saw Jisoo sitting in the living room.

"You're home late," Jisoo said as she looked up from a book she was reading.

"So?" Sana bluntly asked, "Not like you have someone to look after."  
  
Jisoo was startled. Sana was not usually this mean spirited. She stood up and saw Sana moving around a bit sluggishly. Jisoo walked up and smelled alcohol.

"You were drinking?!" Jisoo asked in shock, "What the hell, Sana!? It's not even New Year's?"  
  
"So?" Sana asked pitifully, "We don't have kids! You don't want them after I called you useless! I'm sorry for having said such things! You're not useless!"  
  
Jisoo's heart broke a bit. She knew Sana didn't mean it, but it hurt her when Sana didn't seem to want Jisoo to carry a child of theirs. Especially when Jisoo was the one being saved all the time. She wanted to do something for her. To truly help with Sana's burden as a member of a prominent family and taking a huge risk on her.

"And you don't forgive me and put us off on talking about having kids?" Sana angrily asked, "Like what the fuck, Jisoo!? Of course I want to have kids with you! I want to have a daughter and a son with you. Hell, I'd be happy if you'd carried our daughter while I carried our son, or you could carry both! I didn't want you to feel forced into it! I know I was harsh, I was cruel too, but I was not trying to be like Shinyong!"  
  
Jisoo flinched again, but this time, it was more about what she thought Sana was a couple nights ago. She never thought Sana was like Shinyong, but it hurt the way she was reacting to Jisoo's suggestion/offer to her in-laws to be carrying Sana's children so that Sana wouldn't have to do anything. Jisoo thought she had to be the one to carry Sana's child so that Sana can focus on the family's business. Instead of Sana rationally talking to her, Sana went off a rant about family pressures and having heirs, while also wanting to do everything for Jisoo. She felt smothered even while they were on tour.

"You were being closed off from me!" Sana shouted, "And you thought that i didn't care anymore!? That I wanted you do nothing after all I risked for you!? Maybe I shouldn't have done it, maybe I should have made this relationship grow organically! But I do love you, Jisoo! And it hurts to know that you don't feel the same, and yet, I still want to do everything for you! Yet you wouldn't look at me with like you usually do with your eyes on me! I don't want you to trust me! I want you to be my side forever! And yet, while I know you hated how things went down up to this point, I want you to be with me Jisoo! Even if everything becomes safer for you to live on your own, I only want you, Jisoo!"  
  
At that, Jisoo's heart broke. Sana still loves her, even though Jisoo didn't have the same type of feelings? In truth, Jisoo was beginning to accept her. She hated to call it learning to love, but she was definitely starting to develop feelings for her. Maybe Jisoo, during all her times around men and women, and realizing that she feels differently around women in the industry, she actually was attracted to women as much as men. Like Sana, yet Sana was the one with true feelings of love for her.

Without a moment's notice, she kissed Sana. Sana moaned into the kiss, and Jisoo did as well. But as she got to Sana's neck, and hearing her moans, Jisoo remembered Sana was drinking. Buzzed, sure, maybe somewhat inebriated, but still, Jisoo didn't want to take advantage of her. Especially when Shinyong did that to her.

"I'm sorry," Sana said.

"It's ok," Jisoo said, "Let's go to bed."

Jisoo led Sana to the bedroom they had shared after their wedding. And by morning, hopefully, things can finally move forward again.

Morning came, and Sana stirred from her sleep. She woke up with a bit of a headache, and she felt a pair of arms around her. Confused, she turned and saw Jisoo's sleeping form. Sana was surprised and yet relieved. Suddenly, she bolted from the bed and went to the bathroom. She vomited heavily.

Sana realized she shouldn't have drank that much. She's surprised she didn't pass out win Megumi's car. She felt her hair pulled back, and after she stopped puking, she sat back and looked to see the concerned eyes of her wife, Jisoo.

Sana was now mortified. Jisoo had to deal with a violent boyfriend, who didn't need the worst brought out of him via external means. This didn't help Sana's case.

"You ok?" Jisoo asked with concern in her voice.

"No," Sana said, "Not that it should be surprising."  
  
"Do you remember anything from last night?" Jisoo asked.

"No," Sana said again, but with a bit more confusion. Jisoo sighed, realizing it wouldn't be good to bring up what Sana said. Besides, Jisoo was just being closed off.

"Let's stop this," Jisoo said.

Sana looked up with a stunned look. She thought Jisoo wanted to get out of this marriage, and live in Korea by herself.

"W-Wait," Sana stuttered, "You said we'd talk about-?"

"No, no, I don't want to talk about it anymore," Jisoo interrupted, "I just want us to take this slowly. Like you said, we should have ideally taken more time for ourselves to discuss what to do next. But I really want to give you a child. Yes, you don't want me to be forced into anything for you or your family. I know you want to do the best for me, but I want to do the same for you a wife and wife."

Sana felt relieved when Jisoo said she wants to talk more about their lives. Sana vowed to do the same from now on.

"Oh, Jisoo, thank you!" Sana said while hugging her, "And I promise, to have you more involved in this life of ours and not to hurt you by ignoring you."  
  
Jisoo hugged Sana and held on tightly. She may not have wholeheartedly loved Sana, but she has come to realize that she can love Sana as close to being true love.

"So Sana," Jisoo said as she pulled back, "Want to be my baby mama?"  
  
Sana laughed. "Yes," Sana answered, "And yours!"  
  
Jisoo giggled and kissed Sana. All the love that she could have for Sana was put into that kiss.

"Uh-hm," a voice was heard.

Sana and Jisoo quickly pulled apart, and turned to see Sana's parents with stern faces. The two women were embarrassed and awkwardly cleaned themselves.

"As much as we appreciate to hear you two finally have a 'real' discussion," Sana's dad said, "Could you two not have morning sex?"  
  
"Mom!" Sana said in shock. Jisoo was hiding her blushing face in Sana's neck.

"And also," Sana's mom said, "How do you each expect to be the mother of the other's baby when neither of you can produce sperm?"

Now both were mortified. How long were they there?  
  
"We heard Sana's retching," Sana's mom continued, "So come on, let's have breakfast."  
  
The two nodded in agreement, still embarrassed. After the parents left, Sana and Jisoo both let out breaths of relief.

"Not what I hoped to have happen," Sana said.

"Me neither, love," Jisoo muttered.

At that, Sana was surprised. She looked at Jisoo, who also realized what she just said. Did Jisoo really mean that?  
  
"Wha-What?" Sana asked. Jisoo quickly shushed Sana with her finger on the latter's lips.

"Don't say anything," Jisoo whispered, "Let's let the moment carry us forward, yeah?"  
  
Sana smiled, and nodded. The two helped each other up and changed for breakfast. From that day forward, things were starting to look up. At last, they hoped.

For the next couple of days, when New Year's rolled around, both women talked about having a child, specifically when and how. Both thought of adoption, but that was off the table for now since they are still looked down up for being a same-sex couple. They thought of in vitro, and Jisoo said she has no problem carrying Sana's eggs. Sana actually was fine with it, and Sana said she has no problem if Jisoo wants to take care of her if she carries Jisoo's eggs. Jisoo, though, said she can carry another baby herself to give Sana more time to prepare for her role as a potential worker for the family company. The person who is named the heir, Sana's male cousin from another relative, is going to be the CEO. Sana would be another executive.

Sana actually was in agreement, as Sana really needed to work on that one. In addition, Jisoo was also looking into work, at least before being a housewife if that's the case. Luckily, the two were able to decide that they wanted to still be involved somehow in the entertainment industry, but more focused on investing than anything else. So Harumi had been in discussions with them to understand the importance of investments. Jisoo took to it rather well and wanted to be involved with victims of relationship violence. Sana, who also learned the importance of finance, would help.

When they announced their plans, the family was actually approving of it. Jisoo and Sana told their friends, and the former's family. They were all happy and couldn't wait for them to come to Seoul. For their final days as idols were coming up. Neither realizing that tragedy would strike.

The couple returned to Seoul, in time to celebrate Jisoo's birthday with friends and family. When they appeared at the end of the month for their final appearance as idols of their respective groups, it would be the scene of it all.

As BlackPink was on the stage for their final appearance as a group, and for a song winning a triple crown, Jisoo was speaking.

"And thank you to my lovely wife," Jisoo said, "Minatozaki Kim Sana. Thank you for everything."  
  
Sana was tearing up and the rest of TWICE and Red Velvet teased her. As BlackPink was on the stage, celebrating their final win as a group, a person suddenly showed up with a gun.

"No one move!" the person shouted.

Suddenly, a bunch of masked gunmen showed u. All the security, including the married couple's, had to surrender. Everyone was frightened, and everybody held onto each other. Sana tried to run up, only for her to be restrained by her bandmates.

"LET ME GO!" Sana shouted.

"You'll only get more people hurt and yourself if you rush up there!" Nayeon shouted, "You're no good to Jisoo dead!"  
  
"WE can't afford anything to happen!" Irene added, "So please, for Jisoo's sake."  
  
Sana reluctantly agreed and she took stock of the situation. There was about 15 masked gunmen, but who would they be?

Jisoo was holding her bandmates close, trying to be calm for them. Jennie was always afraid of loud nosies, and it didn't help with the fright of others. Just then, one of the gunmen Jisoo.

"How pretty you have gotten," the person said in a deep voice, "And with a woman, no less. I wish I had thought of that if it meant keeping you for myself, Jisoo-yah."  
  
Jisoo was confused. Who was this person? How did this person know who she is?

"Don't recognize me?" the person said, "I'm hurt."  
  
With one free hand, the person pulled up the mask. Somewhat long black hair fell out, but the person's face had scars on the right side. Jisoo tried to identify the person, who is a man, and-

"No," Jisoo whispered in shock. Her eyes widened in horror.

Sana saw the person's face too, and was even more terrified.

"Oh my god," Sana whispered, "How?"  
  
"Sana?" Wendy asked, "What's-?"  
  
"Finally," the man said, "I get to have you back in my arms again, Kim Jisoo."  
  
Jisoo was shaking, unable to move. She was holding onto Jennie extremely hard, causing the other woman to whimper in pain.

"J-Jisoo," Jennie shakily said, "Wh-?"  
  
"How are you here, Shinyong?" Jisoo asked, "How?"  
  
At that, everyone looked up in horror. Blackpink immediately didn't believe it, but then they took in the look of the man. Other than a couple changes, there was no doubt about it. It was Jisoo's horrible ex-boyfriend, Keun Shinyong.  
  
"What the fuck?" Rose asked in shock, "How are you here? You're supposed to be in prison!"  
  
Shinyong laughed. It was an evil, hollow one, that made everyone shiver. Sana was trying to hold her anger in, but it was difficult as Shinyong just caressed her wife's face. While pointing a gun at her.

"I was able to get out without much issue, surprising enough," Shinyong replied, "Especially, when I wanted to get Jisoo back."  
  
"N-No," Jisoo quickly said, "I want nothing to do with you, Shinyong."  
  
Shinyong then grabbed Jisoo's hair. Jisoo tried not to whimper in pain, but she refused to back down.

"Jisoo!" Lisa shouted.

"Well, well," Shinyong said, "Bolder now, aren't we? I'm sure I'll enjoy breaking you into my ways so that Minatozaki's work can be ruined. I so missed putting my cock into all your holes."  
  
The people were just disgusted, and outside of the building, police were swarming it. The people at home were watching in horror.

"No!" Jisoo shouted, "Leave me alone! I love Sana now!"  
  
Silence took hold of the crowd. Sana, most importantly, felt her heart soar. Jisoo actually admitted her love for her?  
  
Shinyong, though, did not look pleased. At all.

"What?" Shinyong growled, "What did you say?"  
  
Jisoo looked on in defiance as she stared back at him.

"I," Jisoo said, "Love. Sana! She's my wife and I'll be the mother of her child!"  
  
Everyone was looking on in awe as Jisoo defied her tormentor. While Sana was happy to see Jisoo stand up to him, others were worried what Shinyong might do. They unfortunately got their answer.

"You slut!" Shinyong shouted, "Take that back!"  
  
"No!" Jisoo protested, "I'm not going back to you! I have a new life now!"

"Life!?" Shinyong shouted, "Don't make me laugh! You're just some slut for me to enjoy. That woman doesn't know how to stick anything in you! But..."  
  
Shinyong then waved his gun towards the table Sana was at. One of the gunmen grabbed Sana, but she couldn't resist since others were in the crossfire.

"Sana!" Momo exclaimed.

Sana was forced in front of the stage. She was held at gunpoint, while Shinyong looked at her.

"Now," Shinyong said, "I know you are a member of the Hakarus, and an heir. So really, even if I killed you, it wouldn't do me any good."  
  
"What's your point?" Sana asked, "Any harm to me or to Jisoo would get you in the crossfire. Hurt anyone, you're even worse off."  
  
Shinyong let out a dark chuckle. It sent shivers down everyone's spines. Suddenly, he punched Jisoo.

She was knocked to the ground, and the punch forced her to be taken out of the grasp of the others.

"Unnie!" Jennie, Rose and Lisa shouted.

"Don't move!" Shinyong shouted, pointing his gun.

Then, he had a one of his men bring out something. It was a bomb. Everyone was now horrified.

"Now," Shinyong said, "Anyone trying to stop me will certainly see this bomb go off. And, since I'm more interested in getting back what's mine, I thought, hm, how can I do so? I mean, Sana here, would be disowned if she carried a child of mine."  
  
Jisoo was now afraid. Shinyong would go after her, there's no doubt about it. But to harm Sana? No, she cannot allow that.

"You are sick," Sana proclaimed, "You have no concern for those you hurt."  
  
"No thanks to you!" Shinyong shouted as he pointed his gun at her, "I lost everything because of you!"  
  
"You were a criminal of the worst kind!" Sana protested, "And you harmed Jisoo! Threatened others to continue your sick behavior! And you went with a lot of unsavory characters yourself! You ruined your family's reputation!"  
  
"They disowned me!" Shinyong exclaimed, "Now, I'll make sure you are disowned! I'll enjoy watching you scream and beg for mercy as I get my fill of your sweet pussy! I wonder how much Jisoo made it so nice for me! And for my men!"

Shinyong then looked at Jisoo, who was feeling disgust towards him.

"And how Sana made Jisoo's wet," Shinyong said with a leer, "Right boys?"  
  
A few of the gunmen laughed. The audience and idols were all now frightened. TWICE was horrified as Sana might be raped in front of them. Red Velvet were trying to comfort them to no avail. BlackPink, however, were beyond disgusted.

"You bastard," Jennie stated, "How can you call yourself a man, let alone a lover, if you do such things?"  
  
Shinyong looked towards Jennie, who stared back. Jisoo was trying to stand up.

"Oh Jennie," Shinyong said, "You don't know a fucking thing about loving."

"And you do?" Jennie asked.

"Jisoo's only good for a fuck," Shinyong said, "And Sana knows it. And knew how Jisoo is no good for her for anything. Besides, Sana knows Jisoo's just a slut. She's just an empty hole to fill."  
  
"No!" Jisoo shouted, "You are the empty hole."  
  
Shinyong looked on in shock and then anger. Everyone else was just nervous.

"What?" Jisoo asked, "Did I stutter? You raped me! Violated me! Threatened me! My friends! My family! Everyone! Who are YOU to demean anyone!?"  
  
"Shut your mouth," Shinyong shouted angrily, "You dumb fuck!"  
  
"You can't accept the truth, can you?" Sana asked, "You're no man. You're nothing."  
  
"Oh," Shinyong said, "Like your whore can carry your baby? Jisoo knows it's pointless."  
  
At that, everyone was confused. What was Shinyong talking about?  
  
"What crap are you on about?" Jisoo asked, "I'm going to give Sana a child! It's not only the least I can do, but what I want to do."  
  
Shinyong just laughed an empty, evil one. It sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"Oh, Jisoo, Jisoo, Jisoo," Shinyong said, "You really believe you're going to carry a child?"  
  
Jisoo looked at Shinyong like he had gone crazy.

"What are you shitting on?" Jisoo asked, "YOu're not going to mess with me anymore! I met my OB/GYN last week. My mother came with me."  
  
"Mess with you?" Shinyong asked, mockingly, "Oh please. It's that aunt of your wife's that's fucking with you."  
  
At that, Sana's eyes widened in shock. "What are you talking about?" Sana asked.

Shinyong now looked at Sana in amusement. "you don't know?" Shinyong asked.

"Know what?" Jisoo asked, "What is this crap?"  
  
Shinyong just laughed again and then turned to Jisoo.

"You stupid cunt," Shinyong mockingly said, "Your wife's aunt knew that you weren't able to carry a child. I did more damage than I thought. You can't carry a child because it's too dangerous. Your aunt found out from your OB/GYN that you are unable to safely carry a child because your eggs are too low and your uterus damaged beyond hope. You're barren like a desert."  
  
At that, Jisoo's mind shut down. Her body, unable to carry a child? How?

Everyone was also shocked, and Sana was even more horrified. Jisoo? Barren? And Aunt Harumi knew? Why?  
  
"N-No," Jisoo softly said, "No. It's not true."

Shinyong laughed. "Oh baby," Shinyong said, "It's true. Your wife's aunt found out and I found out because that doctor of yours sent your samples to a friend of mine. He was very good at finding out after some persuasion."  
  
Jisoo was now shaking in disbelief. Jisoo's been beaten. Violated. And now, unable to carry a child? And her aunt knew?

Sana was also shattered. Her aunt couldn't be this cruel, could she?  
  
"Oh well," Shinyong said, "Not that you'll find out why. And now, Jisoo, time to be mine again."  
  
"Leave her alone!" Lisa shouted, "You're not taking her again!"  
  
At that, the rest of BlackPink stood in front of Jisoo. None of them want to let her suffer again at the hands of this monster. Shiinyong, though, had his men point their guns at them.

"In that case," Shinyong said, "I'll just have to be rid of all of you. Just a shame I didn't get Blackpink's entire group. Maybe Sana will find out what a man can do for her."  
  
Unbeknownst to Shinyong, he awakened something he shouldn't have. Sana, meanwhile, was unable to process what happened. She and Jisoo were hoping to have a child. They just lost that chance.

"Maybe Sana can do it for you," Shinyong said, "I'm sure-"  
  
"NO!" a scream was heard.

Shinyong turned only to see Jisoo charge at him. She was getting closer to him, only for two gun shots to be heard. Silence took hold again, and after a moment, Jisoo fell to the ground. On her side, and blood flowing out of her chest and stomach. People screamed.

"Jisoo!" Rose shouted.

The three members of BlackPink were standing in front of her. She managed to charge through them and knock Rose to the side. Shinyong, with his rifle, turned to see Jisoo charging and instinctively fired the rifle.

In shock, Shinyong couldn't believe it.

"Ji-Jisoo?" Shinyong asked, "H-How? No?"  
  
"ironic isn't it," Seulgi said, "That all the times you hurt her, now you realize what you've done tonight?"

Shinyong couldn't process it. This wasn't supposed to go like this.

"Sh-She was supposed to be mine," Shinyong said, "Mine!"  
  
Shiinyong was soon starting to ramble and his henchmen had no idea what to do. Sana was shaken out of her stupor and saw her beloved wife's prone body. Sana, with strength she didn't know, tore herself free from the man's grasp and ran for Jisoo. No one tried to stop her. Sana climbs up the stage and tries to hold up Jisoo, and stop the bleeding. Blood on her dress be damned.

"Jisoo?" Sana asked, "jisoo, honey. Wake up? Please."  
  
Jisoo's eyes were slowly opening, and when she saw Sana, she felt tears.

"S-Sana?" Jisoo asked softly.

"Sh, sh," Sana said, "D-D-Don't speak. You're gonna be alright. We're going to get out of this. We'll got to Japan. Or stay in Korea. Whichever you want."  
  
"I-I'm s-s-sorry," Jisoo said, "I c-c-c-couldn't return...your love."  
  
Jisoo's breathing became labored and everyone knew it was the end. BlackPink was silently crying, holding onto each other. All the pain was now culminating tonight.

"It's ok," Sana said, "I already knew that. We can still have a family."  
  
"Y-Y-You heard him," Jisoo said with sadness, "I-I can't give you...a...child. I'm worthless."  
  
"No!" Sana protested, "You're not! We can still have a child."  
  
Jisoo shakily placed her right hand on Sana's cheek, and Sana leaned into it, even with blood covering it.

"T-Tell everyone," Jisoo said, "i-I'm sorry for not protecting them."  
  
"What are you apologizing for?" Sana asked with tears in her eyes.

"I-I," Jisoo said as she her breath hitched.

Jisoo tired to lean closer to Sana, and the latter moved in closer. Jisoo's mouth was to her ear.

"I," Jisoo managed to croak out, "Love...you..."  
  
The words were loud enough to hear, and with that, Jisoo took one final breath as her hand slumped down. And her head rolled back. Sana couldn't register what happened. She tired to move Jisoo's arm. She tried to wake her up. Anything. calling for her. Nothing.

"Jisoo!" Sana exclamied, "JISOO!"  
  
Everyone was now beginning to cry. Shinyong, however, didn't bother. A gun shot was heard and everyone was startled. Except for Sana, everyone saw Shinyong pull his gun up. Everyone was ready to duck, but he put the gun on himself.

He dropped dead instantly after taking a bullet to the chest. All of his henchmen dropped their weapons as police moved in and took positions. The medics came in as the police arrested them. Jisoo was checked on, but there was no pulse. She was taken to the hospital. Sana went with them, saying she's the wife. BlackPink followed not long after.

it was all in vain.

Jisoo was declared dead due to bullet wounds near the heart and loss of too much blood.

Everyone was crying in pain. Sana was the worst. She kept on sobbing at the white sheet covering her body. Jisoo's family also arrived, and they all were devastated.

"I'm sorry," Sana repeated, "I'm sorry."  
  
Sana was clutching to the dead body of her beloved and Jisoo's sister took her in for a hug. Meanwhile, the police went to the OB/GYN's home. He turned himself in and told the doctors that Shinyong did threaten him by threatening his wife and child. He provided evidence of it. Also, he was told to lie about Jisoo not being able to bear a child. Shinyong wanted Jisoo to doubt herself and Sana.

In Japan, Harumi was horrified that she fell for such a deceitful trick. Harumi found out from the personal doctor that he did send the information to the recommended OB/GYN, but he had no idea the person was associated with Shinyong. What was worse, Harumi thought Jisoo was barren. And that was why she was prepared to help her and Sana adopt.

The funeral was a depressing one. Jennie, Rose, and Lisa all helped to carry Jisoo's casket. Sana took part as well, which was amazing considering how devastated she was. Nayeon and Seulgi also helped with the casket, all out of tears as the investigation proved that Jisoo could have carried Sana's child. The entire industry was heartbroken and various friends and family arrived.

Before the funeral, Sana was angry at her aunt when she arrived with her parent. Harumi told her what she found out, and after some heavy discussion, Harumi was also deceived as was Jisoo and Sana. Still, it wouldn't bring her back.

Jisoo was buried in the family cemetery, and Sana gave a heartbreaking speech, ending it why the last words Jisoo told her.

"I love you."

It was somber week leading up to the funeral, until the post-funeral gathering that news arrived.

"Miss Sana?" a person spoke.

Sana turned to see a woman of Korean descent in her 20's. Pretty and wearing all black. She had in her arms a baby girl.

"Yes?" Sana asked in confusion.

"I-I know this is a bad time," the woman said, "But you should know."  
  
"Know what?" Sana asked.

Everyone looked on in confusion.

"This girl," the woman said, "I gave birth to as a surrogate. She's almost a year old now."  
  
"What does this have to do with Jisoo?" Sana asked with sadness.

"You might not believe this," the woman said, "But I had to check again. I need to make sure that this is Kim Jisoo's child."  
  
The onlookers were stunned. None could believe what they were hearing. Jennie approached the woman as Sana was too stunned.

"What did you say?" Jennie asked.

The woman was startled but she stayed strong.

"This girl," the woman said, "I-I found out that her father is Keun Shinyong. I carried this child for nine months and I found out when I had to do a checkup for the child a few months ago. She's his daughter, but I had no idea who was the mother. It wasn't until just a couple days ago I had the results sent to me. I needed to double check. That's why, even though it was bad timing, I needed to find out. I hope we can find out. Here."  
  
The people were stunned, not believing her story. When the woman provided a manilla envelope, Sana shakily took it and opened it. She took out the results, and as she read it, her eyes widened in shock. Nayeon took it and also was stunned. The remaining members of BlackPink saw it and were even more stunned.

"My god," Rose said, "It's true."  
  
Everyone was murmuring in shock. Sana then looked at the woman in continuing disbelief.

"What's your name?" Sana asked.

"Choi," the woman replied, "Choi Charong. And I know you don't believe me, but just for peace of mind, for everyone, please, we need to make sure. I cannot care for this child because I just started work as a teacher, but before that, the strange thing is that I always received a thousand won monthly. It stopped around the time he was sentenced."  
  
That stunned people. There were reports that the police had trouble finding out where the rest of his money went. Could it be? But how could this child-?  
  
"It could be," Harumi said, "During one of the times Shinyong used a container of some sort during one of his sick games with Jisoo."  
  
"Let's find out tomorrow," Jisoo's father said, "Please."  
  
"You're right," Sana said while nodding, "Please, meet us at the hospital tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course," Charong said, and she bowed, "I''m sorry to bother you and I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
"Thank you," Sana said, "Good-bye."  
  
"Goodbye," Charong said.

As the woman left, everyone was left to wonder. Was it true?  
  
Strangely, yes. The results were tested and it was Jisoo's daughter. Her name was Jiana. Ironic, that Sana wanted to name their daughter Jiana. The arrangements were made for Charong to be the caretaker for Jisoo's child. Legally, Jiana is adopted by the Kim family, but because it was also Sana's, to an extent, the allowed her to stay with Sana. From that day forward, Sana and Jiana split their time between Japan and Korea.

The remaining members of BLackPink, though on their separate ways, all stayed in touch. they each got married to their loves, and treated Jiana as their own. They told stories about her mother as she got older. Sana as well, though she didn't get to make as many memories with Jisoo.

TWICE didn't get to be a full nine members again, but they did get Mina back during that time. When they were about to disband, Sana returned and it brought joy to everyone. Jiana was the spitting image of Kim Jisoo, yet her personality is more a mix of her and Sana.

Red Velvet played doting aunts, and Jiana was the flower girl for the weddings at Jennie and Irene, Rose and Chaeyong, and Lisa and Tzuyu. They all had children of their own, and became close friends with the children of their friends.

Sana became a studio and agency owner. Naming it 'SanSoo Studio'. She was a major film and TV figure. All the others had their own lives and became fulfilled. The only thing was that Jisoo was not around.

Jisoo's family accepted Jiana but it was not the same without Jisoo. Her cousins didn't take to her right away, as it took time to accept the loss of Jisoo for everyone. Every year, they would go to Jisoo's grave.

Every reunion get together, BlackPink would sing but with sadness. Sana would cry as she also sang in place of Jisoo's.

Fans were devastated and friends of Jisoo wondered what could have been.

Jiana didn't go into the entertainment industry, which was a relief for everyone, as she was more interested in being a lawyer. She became a lawyer, and a top one at that, hoping to make sure that the system not only works, but that the criminals who were actually criminals were stopped. Jiana didn't have much of a relationship with her father's family, but they didn't cut her off. The Keuns didn't recover entirely, but the company did regain its footing over time.

Sana's aunt died but not before apologizing to Jiana for causing her mother's death, however indirect. Jiana, though, didn't blame her. No one did. Everyone, including Sana and Jisoo, were victims of Shinyong again.

Jiana married a man, and had a son and a daughter with him. The son, Sansoo, and the daughter, Jisoo.

Sana was beyond happy. When every member passed away, only Sana was left.

She was at the tombstone of her beloved, and with one last kiss, she died. It was a somber day for a tragic love story. Unrequited, perhaps, but a love nonetheless.

Jiana would always tell the story and remember what everyone of her mother's friends told her. The mother she never got to know. And her daughter, Jisoo, ended up marrying a woman.

Her name?

Minatozaki Sana.


	60. Running to the Finish Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana is an Olympic track athlete. She and her fellow Olympians, Mina and Momo, are considered the country's best chances to medal. The competition? The Korean delegation has a Kim Jisoo, who has suffered terrible injuries that left her unable to compete. Now, she is a coach, and hopes to lead her country to success. Who will come out on top? And will something else come out of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional.
> 
> In preparation for the upcoming(?) 2020 Summer Olympics in Tokyo.

The opening ceremony in Tokyo has gotten everyone in high spirits. After the virus scare, things have finally been contained. Now, it is the chance for all countries all over the world to show their athletic ability or at least show they are meant for the grand stage.

22 year old Minatoazaki Sana is the top track athlete for her home country. The home crowd cheered upon seeing her, even though she is facing great competition from not just the US and Jamaica, but also European, Canadian, Russian, Chines, and Australian. Sana is a major star for the 100 and 200 meter tracks for women.

"Arigato, Sana!" a voice cheered.

Sana turned and saw her fellow Japanese Olympian, Miyou Mina. She has overcome her mental health issues, which have prevented her from competing in the previous Olympics. She is a great tennis player and considered a possible medalist. Next to her is gymnast, Hirai Momo. She is an incredible athlete, as her powerful yet graceful skills on the gymnastics stage have made her the de facto team captain of Japan's women's gymnastics.

"Mina!" Sana cheerfully called out while waving to her fellow countrywomen, "Momo!"  
  
The three quickly hugged each other. They may be in different sports but they have all been friends since childhood.

"It's finally starting!" Sana cheered, "You ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be!" Mina replied, "How about you, Mo?"  
  
"You don't have to ask me twice," Momo haughtily said with a twirl of her hair, "I know I can beat Australia and Thailand's top gymnasts. The gold will not only be mine, but Japan's. We can finally show we belong with all the other countries."  
  
Sana and Mina just nodded their heads in amusement. Momo may be arrogant, but she truly has a heart. She has been showing her concern for her fellow gymnast, men and women, and she has been praised immensely for it.

As the three were walking around, they happened to have crossed the Australian and Thai delegation.

"Well, well, well," a tall blonde haired Thai woman with full lips said, "What's this I hear about you being the gold medalist? You shouldn't proclaim a win before the event starts."  
  
Momo just smirked and crossed her arms. "Oh," Momo said, "I'm sorry. Were you worried about losing already? Make sure you take a swim with your Taiwanese swimmer."  
  
"Oh," the Thai said, "Now it's on. You should check if your girlfriend is able to keep up riding her little bicycle. She is always number 2 behind Im Nayeon on the cycling race."  
  
"Don't worry," Momo replied, "I know my girlfriend can finally win the gold. You just worry about just getting into the team finals. Oh wait, you're the only representative. So it's all on you, Manoban."  
  
The Thai, Manoban, gave a confidant laugh.

"Oh, no problem," Lisa said, "I intend to win the all-around gold, like anyone else. And win as many medals as I can. Just to keep you from winning all of them like at the worlds. Or better yet, keep you off the podium like the last one."  
  
Momo smirked back. "In your dreams," Momo said, "You'll be second place again, this time to me."

"Don't forget me, ladies," an Aussie accent interjected.

The two women turned to see another woman, of Korean decent. She has long, light blonde hair and a dancer's body like Momo and Lisa. Her olympic attire represented Australia.

"Roseanne Park," Momo said, "How nice of you to join us."  
  
Rose smirked back. The three women are considered the biggest rivalry for individual gymnastics. Ever since the surprise retirement of Kang Seulgi, who was a medalist on the floor routine, it was no longer considered a four way rivalry. It was the one event that Momo wished she could have gotten gold in, but she ended up third. In the preliminary. It was a tough crowd, and Momo's best wasn't enough as she was beaten out by Seulgi, Rose and Lisa. It was a huge stunner, but Momo was determined to not lose again.

"Can't forget the defending gold medalist," Rose said, "As I need to repeat."  
  
"Don't count on it," Momo said, "This time, my country will be on top."  
  
"I'll be the one to show you all," Lisa butted in.

"Aussie land for the win," Rose cheered.

The three women let out giggles. The three were very competitive but they had a healthy amount of respect amongst each other.

"May the best woman win," Lisa said.

"Indeed," Rose and Momo said.

Meanwhile, Mina was talking to her fellow competitor, Chou Tzuyu. The Taiwanese is a newcomer, and considered a long shot to qualify tomorrow for the 100 meter butterfly, breaststroke, and backstroke. She also is on the relay team. Mina is also in the same events, but also in the longer distances. Tzuyu is only in one.

"How are you doing, Chou?" Mina sweetly asked.

Tzuyu sweetly smiled. "I'm doing fine, Miss," Tzuyu started.

"Don't call me 'Miss'," Mina started, "I'm not **that** much older than you. Just call me Mina."  
  
"O-Ok, Mina," Tzuyu said, "I'm just nervous. I can't believe I'm here. And competing against you, a multi-medialist."  
  
"In relays," Mina said, "Now, I want to win the individual ones. And I'm sure you do too. Just do your best, ok? Unlike some people who try to cheat their way back. Like Ji-"  
  
"Don't even try to call her that," a deep voice said.

The five women were surprised and turned to see the stern face of a Korean woman. Bae Joohyun, aka Irene, the notorious 'Terminator'. An expert judoka who won the gold in the prior Olympics.

"Sorry," Mina quickly said, "I-I know she didn't-"  
  
"You know," Irene sternly said, "I fought her to qualify for the gold medal round. I had no idea she would suffer a bruised leg bone, let alone torn muscle. What's worse, she suffered horrible health issues after that opponent of hers basically cheap shot her in that bronze medal match. She suffered a horrible concussion and bleeding in the brain. Not to mention a damn near broken neck when she landed on her head awkwardly on the floor. That could have left her paralyzed. And she took a whole two years off, and tried to fight back. Suffering drug abuse and getting sober. Only to get busted for taking a substance that was not even illegal but gave her a false positive. And it was medication for her to stop the swelling in her brain."  
  
"She should have checked it," Rose interrupted, "For someone who's always on point, she conveniently forgot it."  
  
"Watch your mouth, little girl," Irene said. Ironic since Irene is a bit shorter than Rose.

"Jisoo may have been forced to retire because her injuries were too severe," Irene continued, "But she can still do a hell a lot better than you, even while crippled."  
  
With that, Irene turned her back on the women, to join the Korean delegation. Everyone was unnerved. A man sighed.

"Geez, Rose," a male Korean Aussie said, "You had to be a bitch about it?"  
  
"Look," Rose said in exasperation, "I remember seeing Kim Jisoo basically taking a hard hit to the head from that opponent of hers. That woman was a complete jackass and she deserved to have lost that match, and the medal. Jisoo should be competing again. It's just that it's awful how far off the path she got, when she suffered that hit. I get that, but the fact that she couldn't realize having taken meds that have an illegal component to it? That's hard to imagine."  
  
"She suffered memory loss," Lisa interjected, "That damage she took screwed her up. She has dealt with drug issues too."  
  
"That I'm sorry happened to her," Rose admitted, "i can't imagine what she went through. So I guess that played a part in messing her up."

Sana, who was standing to the side, sighed.

"Come on, girls," Sana said, "I see the US basketball team over there. Let's get their autographs."  
  
"Good idea," Momo cheered, "Let's go!"

"Where are the women basketball players?" Lisa asked.

"They should be right over there," Mina said pointing to Lisa's right.

Lisa turned and saw them. She said a quick bye, got Tzuyu, and they went off. Rose and her teammates also went to meet other athletes. As the night got less energetic, Sana went to the Olympic village with her bandmates. Momo and Mina were already back in the dorm so that they are ready for their respective events, especially Momo as swimmers go first. As Sana walked through the village, she came across a womanly figure sitting by the lake. The light of the full moon shined a bit, but the light gave the figure an ethereal glow.

Sana approached the figure, noticing the symbol of the South Korean designation.

"Excuse me," Sana said, "A-Are you locked out of your building?"  
  
The woman turned around, and Sana was met by a breathtaking sight. The woman, about her height, has heart shaped lips and long dark hair. The jumpsuit she was wearing did not do her body justice, not that Sana should complain about herself.

The woman's brown eyes gave off a sad glow. Sana took in the sight, and thought she recognized her from somewhere.

"Minatoazaki Sana, right?" the woman said with a husky voice, "Good luck on your races. Don't get whacked in the head and end up a mess like me."  
  
There was a sadness in the woman's voice. Sana wondered why she was like that. The stranger than walked off. She walked past Sana, leaving a chill. Who was this stranger? And why so sad? Sana shook her thoughts and went to her dorm.

Meanwhile, Jisoo walked into the dorm room, only to be met by a frantic person.

"Jichu!" a shrill voice was heard, "Where were you!? DO you know how worried I was!?"  
  
The woman just sighed, and tried to rub her head to stop an oncoming migraine. Or worse.

"I'm fine, Jendeukie," she tiredly replied, "Just trying to relax."  
  
"Relax?!" the other woman cried out, "Do you know how scared I was that you might have disappeared!? Again!? I don't want you to suffer another setback! Or another health scare! Oh god, Jisoo unnie! Please, don't scare me again!"

The other woman hugged her, Jisoo. With a sigh, Jisoo hugged back the other woman, who was crying frantically. As Jisoo was rubbing the woman's back, three other people showed up.

"Yah!" a soft feminine voice called out, "What's all the-, oh, Jisoo! You're back! Enjoy the moonlight?"  
  
"It was a crescent moon," Jisoo replied. 'And saw a pretty lady.'

"Don't scare us again," a very tall man said, "Jennie's been freaking out. I don't think you want your future brother-in-law to be a widow, or have a frantic sister."  
  
"Jennie can always be overdramatic, oppa," Jisoo teasingly said, "But I'm sorry. I should've told you I was coming back at the very least, Jennie."  
  
The other woman, Jennie, pulled back to look at Jisoo with her cat-like eyes. The woman's dumpling cheeks were wet with tears and the woman's pajamas were actually getting wet due to her tears.

"Just please," Jennie begged, "Don't scare me again! I can't live with the idea that you-you fell off again! I can't afford you to go into a spiral again. You were forced to retire because of the damage to your brain. You can't even remember you had coffee this morning!"  
  
"It's ok, Jennie," Jisoo said, "You should worry about yourself and your Olympic performance, baby sister."  
  
"Don't you dare!" Jennie nearly screamed, "Don't you dare, unnie!"  
  
Jennie again hugged Jisoo. The woman hugged the younger woman back. Jisoo thought back to her darkest days. What should have been a happy moment, getting a medal in the Olympics, instead turned into a nightmare in the days and months that followed. She suffered some minor injuries when looking at her match against Irene. When she was trying to keep the match close, her opponent laid out a devastating knee and head butt to her head. Those shouldn't be allowed. The opponent was known to be aggressive, but that was new. And the opponent also punted her in the head, causing her to smash her head into the floor. It bounced her head off of it and her opponent grabbed Jisoo by the back of her shoulders and basically suplexed her head and neck first into the floor. The officials were too late to stop it, as they were stunned and the referee called for the match to stop when the opponent did the cheap shots.

Jisoo was knocked out cold, and it was a huge PR nightmare for the Olympic Committee with regard to the 2016 Rio Summer Olympics. As if the health scare of the time wasn't bad enough. Actually, Jisoo would later admit, she would rather suffer disease from a mosquito bite compared to what followed. Jisoo could barely stand as she was let out of the hospital, because there was major swelling in the brain and even bleeding. She also suffered a severe concussion. The pain was so horrible, that Jisoo could barely stay awake.

Irene, who already got her gold medal, personally visited her fellow countrywoman at the hospital. Irene and the Olympic official award Jisoo the bronze medal, as her opponent would have won it had she not tired to deliberately maim her opponent. Jisoo never thought that the medal ceremony, however, small it was, would be her last happy moment. Or it should have been.

After returning home to Seoul, Jisoo's problems began to mount. She was having severe headaches and memory loss. She was having major mood swings, which were due to the damage in parts of the brain that had to do with judgment and decision making. She was getting into fights and even taking drugs. She was out on the streets for a time because she kept stealing money from her family. Her behavior was so horrifyingly bad, that an intervention was done, thanks to her friends.

Irene, herself, personally took on the role of support for Jisoo. She helped Jisoo rebuild relations with her family in the two years following that day in Rio, and the following year. Jennie was so traumatized by the downward spiral Jisoo went through that she had trouble recognizing her. Jisoo was even getting drunk that it was a miracle she even got sober, or at least controlled the issues. Jisoo tried to do judo again, but a false positive resulted after she took a medication that was needed for the bleeding and swelling in her brain. What's worse, she suffered seizures. Jisoo's career was basically over even without the wrong result. It was considered a national tragedy, and the entire Olympic community could only feel ashamed of what was done to her and how her life turned out. Jisoo was again a mess, but this time, she knew that she couldn't try to regain her attempts to be an Olympic champion.

Instead, she focused on helping people who also suffered traumatic brain injuries themselves and mental health. It was a major source of inspiration, and it couldn't be done without the help of her younger sister, Jennie. She was a godsend after Jennie was able to finally realize that Jisoo really needed help, and took her to see a therapist that helped Jennie with her panic attacks. Jennie wished she recognized the signs sooner, but Jisoo didn't blame her. She tried to blame herself, but Irene and Jennie let Jisoo know that she was not be blamed for the damage to her brain.

Now, Jisoo, while officially retired from athletics, has joined her sister as a support. Irene, who is now the coach of the Olympic Judo team, has personally made Jisoo her assistant. People severely questioned the decision because of Jisoo's mental health issues, but Irene has the support of a lot of people.

"Just don't go too far off," the man said, "Otherwise, we'll worry that you'll end up dead in a ditch. Or drowned. Or taken by the yakuza!"  
  
"Aish!" the woman said, "Don't be dramatic yourself, Kai Jongin!"

"I can't help it," the man, Kai said, "I'm worried for Jisoo as my fiancee is."  
  
"What's going on?" another voice said.

The four turned to see Irene in her pajamas. She looked like she was asleep but just woke up.

"Sorry, Irene," the woman with a bear face said, "Jennie was freaking out over Jisoo."  
  
"Can you blame me, Kang Seulgi?" Jennie pouted.

Jisoo patted Jennie's head, and then walked off. "I'll go shower and go to bed," Jisoo said, "I'll see you in the morning. Night."  
  
"Night," everyone said.

Jisoo walked off, and as soon as she was gone, everyone suddenly let their shoulders drop.

"Damn it," the woman, Seulgi said, "We're still walking on eggshells around her. She's gotten better, I thought."  
  
"You don't get cured of brain damage," Kai said, "It's not like there's any treatment to cure you of concussions. Plus, the swelling in her brain has ruined her ability to do anything like judo again."  
  
"I just hope Jisoo unnie can live out her life without stress," Jennie sadly said, "I don't know how much longer she can live like this."

Irene sighed, and walked over to the others. "Let's just do what we can, ok?" Irene said, "She needs us. So let's give her all the support we can, ok? Come on. Let's go to sleep."  
  
At that, everyone nodded and they went off to sleep for the first day of competition.

During the first week, swimming, and later on, gymnastics took place. It was intense competition, as Tzuyu surprised everyone by reaching the finals in her first race as an Olympian in the individual medley. She fought through a tough final with Miyou Mina and Park Sooyoung. It was Joy who won, an upset in a sense, but the bigger surprise was Tzuyu winning silver and Mina bronze.

Sana just saw Japan just miss out on the bronze in the team relays, as Korea beat out Japan in a nail biter. USA and Russia got the top two. Mina also won the gold in another individual event, finally getting something better than silver. Tzuyu had fought off a tough go with Park Sooyoung, just missing out on another medal, with the two Koreans getting second and third, respectively.

Sana was practicing for her 100 and 200 meter events. As she was finishing up her training for the day, she saw the same woman from the night of the opening ceremony. The woman was sitting with a forlorn look, while also next to a petite Korean woman.

"Excuse me," a security guard said, "Are you-, oh, Ms. Jisoo. I didn't recognize you. Shouldn't you be at the mental health symposium at the Olympic Hall?"  
  
Jisoo? Sana couldn't help but be more curious at the stranger. The woman stood up and bowed to the security guard.

"Thank you," Jisoo said, "I was lost."  
  
"Jisoo!" a voice shouted.

Sana turned to see another woman, Korean, walk towards her. This woman was taller than Jisoo and the other woman by a couple of inches.

"Geez," the woman said, "I lost you again. Don't do that, please! My goodness, you're going to scare us to the grave."  
  
"I'm Jisoo," Jisoo said, "I'm ok."

"And Kim Yerim," the woman said.

"Hey," the shorter woman, Yerim, said "I told her that we were going the wrong way, but she wanted to come here for some reason.  
  
The woman just sighed. "Come on," the woman said, "Irene is already going to murder me."  
  
"She won't, Yeonwoo," Jisoo said, "She loves you, too."

The woman, Yeonwoo just shook her head. "I wonder how she has the patience of a saint," Yeonwoo said, "Come on, you two."  
  
The three women were walking off to the exit. Sana, out of curiosity, wanted to follow until her trainer called.

"Sana!" a man's voice called out, "Need you at the team meeting."  
  
Sana sighed, and said she will come. She will have to wait another day, hopefully.

A couple days later, Sana was again at the swimming hall and was watching Mina go through another race, this time winning gold easily. The team finally got to medal in the relays, beating out China. USA and Germany got 1 and 2. Tzuyu showed she belonged as she medaled another time. Joy was approached by her fellow countrymen, praising her for a good showing. Sana saw that the Jisoo was there.

Sana, having gone to meet Mina in the gathering room, went to approach the Korean team in another part of the area. As she approached them, she was cut off by a woman with long dark hair and cat like eyes.

"Excuse me," the woman asked, "Who are you?"  
  
Sana was a bit thrown off by the woman's blunt questioning, but she held her ground.

"I apologize," Sana said, "I'm Minatoazaki Sana."  
  
"And?" the woman confusedly asked, "Why do you want to approach us?"  
  
"Jennie unnie," Joy said, "Let her through. She's Mina's friend."  
  
The woman, Jennie, stood aside, still eying her. Sana felt unnerved, but she approached them.

"Hi, Sana," Joy said, "Glad to see you again. How you doing?"  
  
"Getting ready for my events," Sana said, "I just hope Momo is doing well."

"Yah!" Joy exclaimed, "I need to see Rose and Lisa in gymnastics soon. I can't wait!"  
  
"Yeah," Sana said. She then looked for Jisoo, but that was noticed by Joy.

"Looking for someone?" Joy asked while wriggling her eyebrows, "A guy? Or a woman? Which way?"  
  
"Oh, sorry," Sana said while blushing, "I'm looking for someone named Jisoo. Is she a swimmer too?"  
  
At that, Joy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wh-What?" Joy asked, "Why are you looking for her? Do you know her?"  
  
Before Sana could respond, Jennie showed up.

"What do you want with my sister?" Jennie asked harshly, "Are you one of those people who want to put her down for struggling with her injuries?"  
  
"J-Jennie!" Joy exclaimed, "Not here! We're still in public!"  
  
"Not until I find out what she's doing here!" Jennie shouted.

Immediately, Kai showed up.

"Jennie!" Kai harshly said, "Not now! Let's go. The cameras are on us!"  
  
Jennie and Sana looked around and saw that the swimmers, as well as journalists, were looking at the scene with confusion and curiosity. At that, said woman in question showed up.

"Yah, Jennie-yah," Jisoo said, "What are you doing? Save it for your equestrian event."  
  
Jennie sighed, and she looked at Jisoo.

"Ok, unnie," Jennie said.

As everyone turned leave, Jennie turned to look at Sana.

"Stay away from my sister," Jennie lowly said, "She doesn't need anymore crap."  
  
Before Sana could say anything, Jennie walked away. Joy looked at her apologetically.

"Please forgive Jennie unnie," Joy said, "Jennie is Jisoo's younger sister. She's very protective of Jisoo."  
  
"Sister?" Sana confusedly asked.

"I got to go," Joy said, "But maybe later we can meet. Bye Mina."  
  
"Bye," Mina said. She just reached the group as Jennie was having her blow up. Joy left to join the others.

"What the hell?" Mina asked as she turned to Sana, "What was that about?"  
  
"I-I don't know," Sana confusedly replied, "I just wanted to meet this Jisoo woman who I have seen twice before today."  
  
"Jisoo?" Mina confusedly asked.

"Yeah," Sana said, "But let's go see Momo."  
  
"Ok," Mina said.

The two Japanese Olympians went to see their friend, Momo's competition. Unfortunately, she didn't get to compete in a few events tonight, but her team made it to the medal round.

Momo and the Japanese team did well to qualify for all-team and she qualified for the all-around individual. The Japanese and Australian team ended up just a short distance between sliver and bronze, respectively. Sana and Mina were very happy, and the home country didn't expect either men or women gymnastics to do so well in team, even better in the host country.

As the teams celebrated, Sana and Mina approached their friend. As they did so, they bumped into Jisoo.

"Oh," Sana said, "It's you."  
  
Jisoo looked at her, and for some reason, she was able to recognize her.

"D-Do I know you?" Jisoo confusedly asked.

Sana shook her head no. "Not really," Sana said, "I only saw you-"  
  
"At the Olympic village?" Jisoo asked. She had a look of surprise. She normally couldn't remember who she meets unless there were repeated meetings. The fact she remembered seeing Sana, even when it was dark, and recognized her under the lamps, surprised her.

"Y-Yes," Sana said, "And I saw you at the track stadium."  
  
"Ah," Jisoo said, "That, I can remember because I went to a symposium for mental health and athletics."  
  
"Oh," Sana said.

Mina gasped. "Oh my goodness," Mina said, "Kim Jisoo? I remember seeing you at one just this afternoon. You were inspirational."  
  
Jisoo stood silent, when Sana's eyes widened. She was actually talking to Kim Jisoo. Momo was just looking on in confusion.

"Whoa, really?" Lisa was heard as she approached them, "I can't believe you didn't know you were talking to the biggest mental health advocate in sports, Sana."  
  
"I'm surprised," Rose was heard as she and Tzuyu stood by Lisa, "You didn't recognize her? And Kim Jisoo did?"  
  
"Huh?" Sana confusedly asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Jisoo," a voice was heard.

Everyone turned to see Seulgi. The legendary gymnastics star who just retired and coached a Korean team that just missed out on the podium.

"Seulgi!" Momo said, "Oh my goodness! I wished you were still competing! All of us want to beat you! How's Kai?"  
  
Seulgi chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint," Seulgi simply stated, "But I had to retire. Time to prepare the new generation and start a new chapter in my life. Come on, Jisoo. We need to meet up with your sister. Also, Momo, Kai's getting married to Jisoo's sister."  
  
"Ah!" Momo, Rose and Lisa exclaimed.

"Wow," Momo said, "Lucky her."  
  
"Can't wait to find someone I love," Rose said, "But man, I can't believe you are here, Kim Jisoo. After all that's happened to you. Are you feeling better?"  
  
Jisoo shyly stayed silent and nodded. "It's been a tough road," Jisoo said, "But I'm in a much better place. Still dealign with memory issues."  
  
"But you remember Sana?" Mina asked.

Seulgi looked at Jisoo in confusion. 'Really?' Seulgi thought. 'She has trouble remembering people outside of her sister and the three of us?'

"Well," Seulgi said, "We got to go. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye!" the women said.

Jisoo went to follow and gave Sana another look. "See you soon," Jisoo said, "I hope? Sana?"

Sana just dumbly nodded and said a 'Yes'. Jisoo walked off, walking arm in arm with Seulgi. Kai was also there, and he was also looking on with confusion. Seulgi would later tell Kai about the strangeness of Jisoo recognizing a total stranger, Sana. Kai, Jennie, and Irene were definitely surprised.

Meanwhile, Sana was approached by the other women.

"What the heck was that?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, Sana," Tzuyu said, "How the hell do you know Kim Jisoo? And she actually could remember you?"  
  
Sana was dumbfounded. Just from what Sana was able to learn during those short moments, she was surprised that Jisoo could remember her. How?

Over the next few days, the gymnastics events were a battle. Momo, Lisa, and Rose were the top three in individual all-arounds. Momo got redemption in that one in a big way. Lisa, however, won the floor exercise, followed by Rose, who won the balance beam. Momo, surprisingly, didn't medal for the floor exercise, but more surprisingly won the uneven bars, arguably her weakest event. Rose and Lisa won medals in other events.

Sana, though, kept seeing Jisoo at those events. She managed to talk to Jisoo, and Jisoo was actually a fun and humorous person to be around. Jennie was still eying her with suspicion, and Sana felt unnerved. Irene, however, was even tougher. One time, as Sana went to the judo events, she was approached by Jisoo.

"Sana, right?" Jisoo asked.

Sana, who was sitting in the stands, was surprised again. She actually nodded and said 'Jisoo, right?'

The two sat next to each other, and they were definitely causing a stir. Jisoo was telling Sana about the way judo is judged in competition, and Jisoo even talked to Sana about her 100 meter gold medal win. Sana won, and without having broken a world record. She was just glad to have won, and all of Japan cheered. But more interest was with her interactions with Jisoo. Even her teammates questioned if she was in a serious relationship with her, especially when Jisoo actually showed up and cheered on Sana during her 200 meter run.

Everyone knew that Sana does not care if she ends up with a man or a woman. Irene, though, after a match where she saw her team win silver in the team event, confronted Sana in a private corner of the athletes' room.

"Look, Minatoazaki," Irene said, "I treat Jisoo and Jennie like my sisters. It's always been my greatest regret that I haven't gotten to face Jisoo again in a match. And I saw how much she struggled overcoming her mental health struggles and addictions. You have no idea how much she went though. If you want to know more, then fine. Don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
At that, Irene walked off. Sana was surprised but she tired to not let it affect her. She has another race to win. Unfortunately, she didn't get to compete in it because she got a severe muscle cramp during heats qualifying. Sana didn't get to add to her medal total, because her team, while in the final, finished fifth. But she had another chance in the 800 relay. Jisoo managed to text her, as she got it from Sana. Jisoo invited Sana to one of her symposiums.

Sana wished she didn't go, because she felt physically sick as she saw what happened to Jisoo. The effects of her brain injuries. The chronic health conditions. The effects on her short-term memory. The addictions. Her outbursts. Jisoo actually had an outburst one time when a man decided to be a jerk and tried to harass Jisoo. She walked off, but as she was about to break down, Sana calmed her down. It didn't take too long, but JIsoo felt like it was a nightmare. When Sana found out at the symposium how Jisoo was unable to truly functioning normally due to some dirty hits, and how it damaged her relationships with others, Sana cried.

"Sana," Jisoo said as she approached her, "A-Are you ok?"

Sana quickly wiped her tears before she turned towards her. "Y-Yeah," Sana said, "I-I just, you know, have trouble seeing where you are now versus then."  
  
Jisoo let out a dry chuckle. "Yeah," Jisoo simply stated, "It was an awful time. I kept blaming myself even though it ultimately wasn't my fault. Still, I kept wondering if I could have seen that happen."  
  
"But then you wouldn't have met me," Sana shyly asked.

"Huh?" Jisoo asked.

"N-Nothing," Sana said, "I got to go for my next race. I'll see you later, ok?"  
  
"S-Sure," Jisoo said.

After that, they didn't see each other for the next few days. Jisoo went to see her friend, Nayeon do the BMX race and see her win silver. Kim Dahyun won gold. Sana won the 800 meter relay, and in some way, she remembered how Jisoo went through things she couldn't imagine herself surviving. Sana broke a relay record, getting Japan from last to first. Sana, though, didn't get to see Jisoo at her event. She felt sad, and for the rest of the track events, she didn't attend them. Instead, she went to the Olympic Village. A few of their visits happened there, but she didn't see Jisoo lately. She missed their little dates, if she could call them that.

As she was at her team's building, a knock on the door was heard. Sana went to check and when she opened it, she was met with surprise.

"Jisoo?" Sana sked.

Jisoo, wearing a simple shirt and jeans, stood at the door with a blank look.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Sana asked.

"Is it true?" Jisoo asked.

"What?" Sana asked, "What's true?"  
  
Jisoo showed the newspaper, and in Japanese, which Sana could read, it said _"One of Japan's Three Sweethearts, Minatozaki Sana, Courted by Bad __Woman Kim Jisoo?'_

Sana looked at Jisoo in confusion but Jisoo only looked at her blankly. "Keep reading," she said. And Sana did.

_'Reports say that Sana and Jisoo are dating, but according to sources, Sana is said to be only pitying her and has avoided her not wanting to be someone that will end up having to be Jisoo's baby-sitter. The Korean judoka, who suffered a traumatic brain injury, and a neck injury, had dealt with severe depression, addiction issues, and memory loss. How does Sana make her remember? People believe that Jisoo is faking the memory loss, but sources close to her say she does have short-term memory loss. People think that Sana is just using Jisoo for better publicity to show what a sweetheart she is, only to find someone less damaged.'  
_

Sana felt her blood run cold, and she looked up to see an angry looking Jisoo. Sana quickly took action.

"W-Wait a minute," Sana said while pointing at the paper, "Th-This is not true. I know what happened to you. I saw the effects of those injuries. You trusted me enough to go to your symposium to see what happened to you. You were willing to tell me. How can I betray that? You opened up to me."  
  
"And I wish I didn't," Jisoo plainly stated.

Sana felt like she got slapped. "Wh-What?" Sana asked.

"I won't be seeing you again," Jisoo said, "So please, don't come search for me. Ever again, Sana."  
  
With that, Jisoo walked away. Sana was just standing in stunned silence. Unbeknownst to her, Mina and Momo were listening in on the conversation. Their hearts broke as they heard what Sana read. As for Sana, she couldn't even try to call out to Jisoo until she saw her walking to the Korean building.

"Jisoo?" Sana softly asked. Jisoo couldn't even hear her if she tried.

"Jisoo!" Sana said louder, "Jisoo! Wait! Please!?"  
  
Sana was going to walk out, but she was held back by someone.

"Wh-?" Sana started.

"Let her go," Mina said, "Let her calm down."  
  
"B-But!" Sana started.

"Let her take time to herself," Mina continued, "Right now, she's confused. Her anger is due to the fact someone is trying to make it look like you're taking advantage of her. Don't let it get worse by trying to do something without a plan."

Sana's lips quivered, and she turned to see Jisoo no longer outside. Presumably inside her team's dorm. Sana looked out as Momo closed the door. Momo turned back to Sana.

"She's gonna want to forget you," Momo said, "Call me crazy, but I doubt she will. I never saw you so happy."  
  
Sana just stood in silence and she suddenly cried. Momo and Mina hugged Sana, as she was letting out her emotions. The same was said for Jisoo, who was trying to figure out if Sana really didn't have feelings for her.

"I-I told her everything," Jisoo said, "She knew everything about me at that symposium. H-How can she think that lowly of me?"  
  
"I don't know," Seulgi sadly replied, "But I know this, no way would she just waste it away like that if she wanted to spend time with you. If she was willing to go to a judoka match and you went to see a race of hers."

Jennie, on the other hand, was upset.

"I just knew there was something not right," Jennie claimed, "There's no way this was more than too good to be true. That Sana, who said this? And does she really think that way?"  
  
"Let's not talk about it for now," Seulgi said, "Let's get some rest. You have your competition tomorrow, Jennie."  
  
With that, everyone went to spend the rest of the day trying to calm down an upset Jisoo. For the next few days, Jisoo went to see Jennie compete for the equestrian event as a singles and a team. Sana didn't see Jisoo for that time. On Jennie's day as an individual gold medalist, Momo and Mina appeared with Lisa and Rose. They actually approached Jisoo.

"Hi Jisoo," Momo said, "How are you doing?"  
  
"Sorry?" Jisoo asked, "Wh-Who are you guys?"  
  
"We're friends of...," Rose started nervously.

Jisoo was not sure what they were nervous about, so she was about to leave.

"Sana," Mina said, "We're friends of Sana."  
  
Jisoo froze. The one name she tried to forget. The one person she didn't want to see again.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Jisoo said, "So don't bother me about it."  
  
"Sana misses you," Mina continued, "She's been miserable. She swore she didn't take advantage of you. She didn't leak anything. Yeah, Rose and I thought it was a bad match between the two of you, and Momo tried to give it a chance. We've never seen Sana be more serious and happy at the same time. Please, Jisoo, give Sana a chance. She took such a chance on you, knowing what you've been through. Please, don't let her go. She loves you, and you love her."  
  
At that, Jisoo just froze in her place. After a moment, she turned back to look at the group of women.

"Look," Jisoo said, "I don't know you all. I only knew Sana, and she was actually the one person who made me feel alive. Yet, I can't help but wonder if she ddi betray me. And she's the only one I am willing to remember. So please, don't ask me again. Good bye."  
  
Jisoo walked away, as she went to rejoin her group.

"Jisoo?" Lisa started.

"Don't," Momo interrupted, "Just let her be."  
  
As the four watched Jisoo walk off, the group was watched by a pair of cat like eyes. Later that day, Sana was sitting on the bench at the Olympic Village. She has been eyed suspiciously by some athletes, who think that either she was taken advantage of by Jisoo or she did. Either way, Sana has been miserable.

"Any space for me?" a voice asked.

Sana was startled and turned to see someone she didn't expect.

"J-Jennie Kim?" Sana asked.

The woman had a stoic face as she stood behind Sana.

"Mind if I sit?" Jennie asked, "I actually am tired."  
  
Sana was embarrassed as she nodded her head. "Um, sure," Sana said.

Sana moved over a it and Jennie sat down. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"How you doing?" Sana asked.

"Won silver for equestrian individual," Jennie replied.

"Congratulations," Sana sincerely said, "I'm sure-"  
  
"My older sister was there," Jennie interrupted, "And she cheered me on, although a bit down for it."  
  
Sana felt her heart flinch. She missed the presence of the older Korean woman. The humor she showed. The laugh she gave off. The warmth. Oh god, the warmth.

"Well," Sana started, "She is your older sister."  
  
"And your friends showed up," Jennie said, "Hoping she'd talk to you."  
  
Sana just looked down at her hands. "She doesn't want to talk to me," Sana softly said

Jennie scoffed. "You know," Jennie said, "I really didn't get what you saw in Jisoo. She was damaged, yes, but I thought someone like you was only interested in making herself look good. And it looked like I was right with that news break."  
  
Sana felt tears stinging her eyes. She swore she didn't do it.

"But then again," Jennie added, "I never saw Jisoo look so happy and at peace. Even when she was doing mental health advocacy. After all the struggles of fighting to get her health back and staying alive. Overcoming the addictions that occurred after those injuries. Her fight to bring herself back, and then the medications she was on that she stopped taking because they messed up her attempt to come back. Yet, she somehow moved on. And when she met you, she seemed more at ease with you."  
  
Sana felt like there was a bit of lightness in her heart after Jennie said that, but she always knew that Jennie was uncertain about her. It looked like it was true, yet Jennie saw how Jisoo kept looking at her phone and seeing pictures of Sana.

"Jisoo misses you," Jennie sadly said, "I wasn't her sister when she needed me, or for that matter, my family when she needed them most. Our parents were typical snobs, and they just thought Jisoo was a waste of space after getting injured. When they saw what happened to her, they regretted it. It took a while, and for me, it took less time because I kept trying to find her help. I gave up because she was again going through bad downturns. Yet, it took the help of Irene and Seulgi, and each are now married. If not for them, I wouldn't know what else could have been done to help her. Yet, all of us combined couldn't fill whatever emptiness she had within her soul. When she was with you, there was something there. So please, don't give up on her. The way you two eyed each other. The lightness between you two. Don't give up on her. Don't give up on the both of you. Show her how much you love her."  
  
At that, Sana was startled. She looked at Jennie with a shocked look, and Jennie gave a small smile.

"I'm serious," Jennie said, "And I think your friends thought so too."

Jennie stood up before Sana could reply. "Jisoo is going to show up for my team event tomorrow," Jennie said, "So please, stop by. If you want to see Jisoo, you better find her there or you'll miss her by the time the Olympics are over. So please, be there for her."  
  
Jennie walked off with a smile, and went back to her dorm. Sana was sitting on the bench, thinking over what Jennie said. Did she really love Jisoo? For the whole day, Sana spent it thinking over what Jennie told her. And her friends didn't know what to think.

The next day arrived, and Jisoo, Seulgi, Irene, and Kai were watching Jennie in the team equestrian event. As Jennie was being cheered, Jisoo was sitting at the end of the row when a person approached.

"Hi," a light voice said, "Mind if I sit here, Kim Jisoo?"  
  
Jisoo felt like she recognized the voice, and she looked up to see-

"Sana?" Jisoo startlingly asked.

Sana gave a small smile. "I can't find any other place," Sana said, "But since this event is probably going to go for a while, I'd like to get a good view of the show."  
  
Jisoo didn't say anything, so she moved a bit to signal Sana could. Sana sat down, and gave a thankful smile.

"Thank you," Sana said.

"Sure," Jisoo said.

Sana was wearing a sun hat and a white summer dress with frills, while Jisoo was wearing a white one. The other three noticed and gave each other knowing smiles. The audience didn't bother much with the sudden appearance of Sana, and it wasn't until the end of the competition, where Jennie's team won silver, that everyone noticed.

The press saw it, and they were asking questions about the recent rumors.

Jisoo wanted to just walk away, but Sana quickly held her arm. Jisoo was surprised, but Sana spoke.

"Listen here," Sana said, "No one, and I mean no one, should doubt me. No one should doubt Jisoo. She's been through enough. And I'm not going to be the reason she ends up alone and constantly reliant on people who may not want her. I'm not going to lose her! She's the best thing I never expected. So no matter what happens, I'm willing to be her friend. And hopefully, more. That's what you can write down as fact."  
  
It stunned the audience, and Jennie looked on with a gummy smile. Irene, Seulgi, and Kai were all thrown off, but not surprised. Sana's friends all giddily cheered while Lisa, Rose, and Tzuyu were just sitting by in silence, amused by the scene in front of them.

At the equestrian location, Jisoo was walking with Sana and the others.

"Thanks," Jisoo said, "I think?"  
  
Sana chuckled. "Don't worry," Sana said, "I had to say it. You didn't deserve all of that, nor did I. I never said anything like that, nor did my friends. It turned out to be some jealous admirers. But know this, I'm not losing you. I've got too much appreciation for you in the short amount of time being around you. So please, don't shut me out."  
  
Jisoo sighed. "I guess," Jisoo said, "I can try. It's just hard because I was such a mess and I didn't expect to be at the Olympics again, in any manner."  
  
Sana let out a sigh. Then, she suddenly kissed Jisoo's cheek. Jisoo was surprised.

"When you want to talk," Sana said, "Let me know."  
  
Sana walked off and went with her staff. Before she went into the car, she turned to see Jisoo, staring at her. With a blush on her cheeks. Sana let out a broad smile, and waved good-bye. Jisoo did too, awkwardly so. Sana got into the car, and it was driven off. Jisoo, for her part, was just standing in silence.

"Alright, lover," Irene said, "Let's go back."  
  
Jisoo didn't say anything, and was lead by Irene, Seulgi, and Jennie to their transport. For there rest of the day, Jisoo didn't say anything. Only thinking about Sana and her kiss.

As for Sana, she was accosted by her teammates, all wondering what she was doing with the 'bad girl' of the Olympics. Sana, however, just gave a smile.

For the rest of the Olympics, everyone was talking about the 'will they or won't they' status of Sana and Jisoo. Everyone stuck to Sana like glue to see what she will do next. Jisoo always had her group with her, never leaving her side since she's literally a walking accident.

Finally, the closing ceremony took place. As the festivities were going on, everyone was waiting for the passing of the torch for the next site of the Summer Olympics. Meanwhile, Jisoo was by herself, wondering what will be next. She's hoping to finally have some sort of independence, but she's still struggling with her health issues. As she sat alone, she felt a hand touch her. For some reason, Jisoo thought it was familiar.

"S-Sana?" Jisoo asked.

"How'd you know?" a teasing voice asked.

Jisoo turned and saw the beautiful face of Sana. The Japanese track star took a seat next to Jisoo as they watched the fireworks go off. As the two sat together, they were eyed by their respective group of friends and family. All were just watching with curiosity.

"So," Sana asked, "You heading back to Korea tomorrow?"  
  
"Have to," Jisoo said, "it's home. Besides, it wouldn't do good to just stay here past the due date when I have to still take better care of myself."  
  
Sana nodded silently on Jisoo's shoulder.

"How about you?" Jisoo asked.

"Probably rest," Sana replied, "And then get ready for the next one. Just wondering what I'll do outside of track since you were forced out against your will."  
  
Jisoo silently nodded in return. The two rested their heads right against each other. Holding hands.

As the closing ceremony was done, the groups went to their respective buildings in the Olympic Village. Jisoo, however, thought of something.

"Sana," Jisoo said tugging on Sana's hand, "Come over real quick."  
  
Sana looked at her confusedly. "Over where?" Sana asked.

Jisoo turned her head and looked at one specific site. Jisoo showed Sana with her other hand, and Sana noticed it. The same spot by the lake that Sana first saw Jisoo under the crescent moon light. Now, it's a full moon again. Sana looked at Jisoo and smiled.

The two walked over to the spot and sat on the spot where Sana first saw Jisoo. Never realizing what it would end up being.

"The first time I saw you," Jisoo said, "I was never aware that I'd feel for anyone. And now..."

Jisoo turned towards Sana, now taking in the sight of Sana sitting under the moonlight. She was now glowing under the moon's light. And Sana looked like she was anxious.

"Now?" Sana thought.

Slowly, as if in a movie, Jisoo moved forward and Sana moved in kind. Slowly, their lips got closer together. Finally, their lips connected. It was first a sloppy dance, but finally, they found a rhythm. It was all the way electric The two moaned into the kiss, and finally, after the need for air won out, they pulled apart. The two were taking gulps of air, but they had satisfied smiles.

"Well," Jisoo said, "Does that-, mmmph!"  
  
Sana kissed Jisoo again, this time with more enthusiasm and wrapping her arms around Jisoo's waist. Jisoo was soon underneath Sana as she was now laying on top of the former athlete. They pulled apart again, with Sana staring down at Jisoo with glints in her eyes.

"I think it does," Sana said with a smirk, "Don't you think?"  
  
"Maybe," Jisoo replied, "If we could check again?"  
  
Sana giggled and she kissed Jisoo again. Their hands roamed each other's bodies but soon, they had to stop.

"As much fun as it is now," Jisoo said, "Shouldn't we-?"  
  
"Yeah," Sana said, 'We should."  
  
The two sat up and took one more look at the lake. The two spent a few more minutes sitting on the ground, taking in the sight of what would be their final moment together until who knows when. Just as the people closest to them watched on.

By morning, they went their separate ways, with Sana sending off Jisoo with a goodbye kiss.

"Call me?" Sana asked.

"Definitely," Jisoo replied.

When they went their separate ways, it wouldn't be too long.

_8 years later_

Two women were sitting in the former Olympic Village, now an eco park. The Korean red head and the blonde Japanese woman were sitting on the side of the lake, just as they did in 2020.

"Can't believe it's been almost ten years," the Korean woman said.

"Amazing isn't it, Jisoo?" the Japanese woman asked.

"Definitely, Sana," Jisoo said.

The two now former athletes sat side by side as they watched a five year old boy and a three year old girl run around the front of the lake. Jisoo became a physical therapist while Sana was a sports psychologist. They both were well respected in their fields and have been world-renowned, especially for Jisoo overcoming severe physical damage. Sana retired after 2024 in which she swept the gold medals there in track. They married and now have two children. The family moved to Japan, and now they are here eight years to the day Jisoo and sane first met.

The marathon that led to that meeting ended up more like a run to the finish line. And it was one they always cherished.


	61. Awkward Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy finds out who her soulmate is. In the most awkward way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional.

"Paging Dr. Son," the announcer called, "Paging Dr. Son to OB/GYN. Paging Dr. Son."

Son Seungwan, the young rising OB/GYN, sighs. She has been swamped with plenty of patients. She just got out of medical school, graduated top of her class. She was just 26 years old, and already a second year resident who has made her mark. She was able to properly diagnose women and have them receive the treatments for cancer, amongst other maladies.

She was hard-working, respectful, and beloved. Well, maybe not the last one per se.

As Dr. Son walked to the elevator, she was approached by another woman, a bit taller than her, and with a dancer's body.

"Another patient to look up, Wendy?" the woman teasingly asked.

Wendy rolled her eyes. Oh yes, her English name is Wendy.

"Screw you, Seulgi," Wendy bit back.

"Sorry," Seulgi said, "It's Dr. Seulgi, to you. And I already have someone to do that for me. And she's a hell of a dance partner."  
  
"Oh god," Wendy groaned, "You and Lisa were ridiculously loud last night."  
  
"Oh come on," Seulgi said, "How can I not love the fact that my soulmate is an incredible lover to boot? Irene and Jackson are the same."

Wendy just sighed. That's the issue for her.

"Yeah sure," Wendy sadly said.

The elevator opened and after the people got off of it, Wendy and Seulgi got onto it. Once the elevator closed, Seulgi spoke.

"Are you still wondering who your soulmate is?" Seulgi asked.

"At least you found out yours at a dance studio," Wendy simply replied.

Both women have soul marks. Seulgi's was on her right thigh, saying 'Yo! Yo! What up? What up? Le's go!' A weird one, sure, but of course, Seulgi is always friends with goofballs. Wendy, however, became less of one over the years.

"You'll find that someone," Seulgi said, "Man or woman. Just hope it's not too young or too old."  
  
"Forget it," Wendy sadly said, "You don't want another third wheel."  
  
Seulgi knew Wendy since high school. They were the best of friends. And when Seulgi showed her soul mark, Wendy showed hers. In the lockers.

"You can't be mad about your soul mate's words appearing where your clit is?" Seulgi bluntly asked.

Wendy just laid back on the elevator wall. Wendy had the 'unfortunate' distinction of having found her soulmate's words on her, uh-hm, vaginal area. And it said-

"Who says 'Ppoongg'?" Wendy asked, "And why is it on my most private part? Can't it be on my tits?"

At that, the elevator door dinged and soon, they were on the floor where the OB-GYN is. Seulgi followed Wendy, and the nurses and doctors saw Wendy walking towards her destination. The front desk.

"Hey Doc," a petite Korean woman said.

"Hey Jihyo," Nayeon said, "How's life as a nurse?"  
  
"Just getting used to being an RN," Nayeon said, "But I'm glad to be working alongside you, Dr. Son."  
  
Wendy just sighed. Everyone always praising her. Some calling her a genius. Some calling her the luckiest person ever. Not that she thought so.

"Anyway," Wendy said, "Who's the patient?"  
  
"A woman," Nayeon said.

Wendy gave a look that said 'Seriously?' and Nayeon caught on.

"I'm sorry," Nayeon blurted out, "She's a young woman in her mid-20's. She's in Room 5A. She's rather distraught."  
  
That's probably the one part of her job as an OB/GYN she hates the most. Distraught patients. It didn't matter for what issue. She cannot handle emotionally charged people. Sighing, Wendy took the clipboard from Nayeon. She read it over, and was confused?

"What the-," Wendy said as she scrolled through the clipboard, "This woman is..., huh?"  
  
Wendy tried to reread the information. What the hell?

"What's wrong?" Seulgi asked.

Wendy immediately kept the information covered up and looked at Nayeon.

"Is this for real?" Wendy asked in a whisper, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Believe me," Nayeon whispered back, "I'm surprised too. It's tragically sad **and **crazy."

Wendy just let out a sigh in frustration. Seulgi was now curious.

"A crazy case?" Seulgi asked.

"You can say that, Dr. Kang," Nayeon replied.

"Please," Seulgi said with a smile, "I'm a physical therapist. I just came up to meet my old buddy."  
  
"I'd rather be old than checking on this," Wendy murmured.

She then stood up and took a breath.

"Ok," Wendy said, "Wish me luck, Nayeon. I'll tell you later, Seulgi. This case is pretty much everything bad happening to one person and then some."  
  
"Good luck, doc," Nayeon said solemnly.

"Later, Wendy," Seulgi added.

Once Wendy walked off out of earshot, Seulgi turned to Nayeon.

"Scale of 1 to 10 for crazy as fuck," Seulgi whispered.

"If ten is fucking crazy," Nayeon whispered, "This is it."  
  
"Oooohhh," Seulgi let out, "I hope Wendy can handle it."  
  
"If anyone can handle a sensitive case like this," Nayeon whispered, "It's her."

While Seulgi left to go back to her department, Wendy went to the observation room. Wendy took a breath. This was entirely new for her. She's heard cases of these, but this one was odd to say the least.

Wendy opened the door, and walked in, only to be met by a godforsaken sight in the best way possible.

When she thought it was a prissy woman, she saw a beauty like none other. The long dark red hair, the heart shaped lips, the unique actor like face. Her body proportioned in the best ways possible. Her brown eyes, however, looked vacant, as she looked up upon hearing the door open.

Wendy was surprised at how vacant they looked, yet she's not a psychiatrist.

"Hello," Wendy said, "I'm Dr. Son. And you are Kim Jisoo?"  
  
Wendy read over the file and saw her name. The woman, Jisoo, nodded. She wrapped her arms around her body, as if afraid. The patient's gown was shuffled a bit, and the sleeves showed marks on he arms. Bruises, more specifically.

Wendy saw this plenty of times, unfortunately. That's another thing she hated. Seeing people who needed medical care, but are too afraid to speak up because of bad situations. Of course Wendy reported a couple of cases, and told the police. This one, however, tugged at her heartstrings for some reason. Especially when destined soulmates, for whatever reason, ended up being abusive. It's as if all of a sudden, the soul marks only brought people together for compatibility.

"So," Wendy said as she walked over to the sink and washed her hands, "From what I found intriguing, to put it bluntly, about your case, is that you're one of the few without a soul mark."  
  
Not hearing an answer, Wendy turned to see Jisoo just hugging herself more. This was going to be tough, Wendy said to herself.

Wendy walked over to the slightly younger woman. She read over the information again.

"Ms. Kim?" Wendy asked, "I would like for you take part in the conversation regarding your baby. Is that ok?"  
  
Jisoo, staring at Wendy, nodded yes. Wendy took that as a positive. She then sat on the rolling chair.

"Ok," Wendy started, "So, from what I understand, you're about, rounding up the number, four months pregnant."

"Yes," Jisoo softly said.

Wendy was surprised to get an answer so quickly. She was expecting this woman to say nothing. All of a sudden, she did say something.

Jisoo, in her mind, felt like she could talk to Wendy without issue. She didn't know why.

"Ok," Wendy hurriedly said, "Let's take an examination of your baby. Let me get the sonography machine, ok?"  
  
Jisoo softy nodded. Wendy hurriedly went out and went to get a nurse with the sonography machine. A short time later, Wendy came back with a woman with short hair, wearing nurse's scrubs.

"Alright, Jisoo," Wendy said, "Do you mind if I call you that or...?"  
  
"I'm fine," Jisoo said with a soft but nervous tone.

"Ok," Wendy said as she closed the door, "We're gonna check the health of the baby. So, if you could, lay back on the table recliner, and Nurse Jungyeon will apply the gel. Ok?"  
  
Jisoo nodded. She was visibly nervous, and Wendy knew it was going to be tough.

"Jungyeon?" Wendy asked without looking, "Have the machine set up, ok? I'll apply the gel and do the scan."  
  
"Ok, Doctor," Jungyeon said. She was already informed that this was an already sensitive situation, and she could already see a bit of the bruising on Jisoo's left arm.

Jungyeon had the machine connected to an outlet and powered it up. She already had the protective gear on.

Wendy, having already put on the gloves, brought the tube of gel for the sonography.

"It's gonna feel cold," Wendy warned, "So don't be surprised at the coldness, ok?"  
  
Jisoo nodded. "Ok," Jisoo said.

Wendy applied the gel on Jisoo's pregnant belly. Jisoo shivered a bit. Wendy didn't lie about the coldness.

"It's gonna spread when apply the scan," Wendy replied, "So don't worry. It won't be long. Are we ready, nurse?"  
  
"Ready when you are," Jungyeon replied.

"Here we go," Wendy said with a small smile towards Jisoo.

The woman smiled a bit back and Wendy, for some reason, couldn't help but feel like she wanted to keep that smile on. Wendy went to get the sonography machine's scanner, and she applied it to the gel on Jisoo's stomach. After moving around on top of Jisoo's belly, in which Jisoo felt less cold, an image showed up.

It was the grainy image of Jisoo's baby. The heartbeat was heard and Jisoo could only tear up.

"Hey now," Wendy softly said, "You ok?"  
  
"I'm Jisoo," Jisoo replied, "I'm ok."  
  
"That's good," Wendy said, "Again, I know from your file that there's been some things that happened to you. But this should be seen as a new chance on life for you. Ok?"  
  
Jisoo nodded in confirmation.

The scan was done, and after all the equipment was put away thanks to Jungyeon walking out of the office, Wendy did another follow up set of questions after washing her hands.

"Ok," Wendy said, "I'll let you change and get ready to pick up the images of your sonography. Don't feel shy and approach the front desk so that I can give you the first pictures of your baby. Ok?"  
  
"Ok," Jisoo said, "Thank you, Doctor Son."  
  
"Wendy," she replied, "You can call me Wendy."  
  
Wendy knew she shouldn't have been so informal. This was making her just about cross a line, but for some reason, Wendy didn't care.

"I'll see you soon, ok?" Wendy asked.

"Ok," Jisoo said.

Wendy gave one last smile and then walked out of the room. She went to the front desk, seeing Nayeon there.

"How did it go, Doctor Son?" Nayeon asked as she saw Wendy.

"A little bit short in a way," Wendy replied, "But at least she was talking to me. Even if it's just a few words at most."  
  
"That's good," Nayeon said, "Just a shame that someone would hurt her badly."  
  
"I know," Wendy said, "But at least she's moving on. Or I hope she's trying. Anyway, I need to get those scans soon."  
  
"They should be ready in a few minutes," Nayeon said, "Oh, speaking of, here's the person who's getting them."  
  
Wendy turned around to look in Nayeon's direction. What she saw made her feel like she's on cloud nine.

Jisoo, having changed from a patient's gown, walked out wearing purple long sleeve shirt, a pair of black pants, and high top shoes. Wendy was again floored, and so were a few people. Of course, all the residents and doctors had soulmates already.

Nayeon, of course, was looking on with a smile. She's been around Doctor Son for long enough to know that, if nothing else, she would have tried to date this woman in another lifetime.

Jisoo saw her OB/GYN doctor at the desk and she went up.

"Hello, Doctor Wendy," Jisoo said.

Wendy was now blushing. She already has a soul mark but she cannot help but feel like she wants to protect her.

"H-Hello," Wendy said with a cough, "You're image results should be-"  
  
"Doctor Son," Jeungyeon was heard, "Here are the results for Ms. Kim."  
  
Wendy had an internal 'thank you' given to Jeungyeon for interrupting her awkwardness. She turned to Jeungyeon.

"Thank you, nurse," Wendy said, "Please, let Ms. Kim have those scans."  
  
"On it, doctor," Jeungyeon said.

She approached Jisoo, who cautiously took the images. She looked through them, and every scan with her eyes showed more and more tenderness in them. Jisoo looked ready to cry, even though she knew she was going to be alone because of her lacking a soul mark. She was told there have been soulmates where one doesn't even have a soul mark, but for Jisoo, she didn't feel like she was going to have one when she was hurt by someone already.

"Everything alright, Jisoo?" Wendy asked in concern.  
  
"No," Jisoo said with tears in her eyes, "I just can't believe I'm carrying a life."  
  
"It's ok," Wendy said, "Just schedule another appointment with Nayeon here. She'll have you set up. Nayeon?"  
  
"Yes doctor," Nayeon said, "Let me schedule you."  
  
"Ok," Jisoo said.

"I have one next month," Nayeon said as she looked at the computer, "How about Wednesday, the 10th? At 9:30AM?"  
  
"Ok," Jisoo said, "I-I'll be there."  
  
"Great," Nayeon said, "And confirmed."  
  
Wendy smiled as she turned back to look at Jisoo.

"Easy as that, huh?" Wendy said.

Jisoo gave a smile again and nodded. Wendy was starting to fall for that smile.

"Easy," Jisoo said.

"So don't push yourself too much," Wendy said, "And make sure you don't get yourself stressed a lot. Make sure you handle things right before next month, ok?"  
  
"Got it," Jisoo said.

"Don't worry," Nayeon added, "We have plenty of things to distract her from any issues if she needs it here. Anything that bothers her, you let us know, ok?"

"I got it," Jisoo said, "Ppoongg."  
  
Suddenly, Wendy's face went ash white. She heard that word. She thought she heard it wrong. There's no way, could it?

Jungyeon noticed it and was worried.

"Doctor Son?" Jungyeon asked, "Doctor Son? Are you ok? What's wrong?"  
  
At that, Nayeon and Jisoo turned to look at Wendy, who was white as a ghost.

"Doctor?" Jisoo confusedly asked.

Wendy was silent, and she looked at Jisoo with shock. Jisoo was not sure what happened. What could have made Wendy like this?  
  
"Wh-What did you say?" Wendy asked.

Jisoo was confused even more so. All she said was 'ppoongg'.

"Ppoongg?" Jisoo said again with question.

Wendy suddenly felt her knees go weak. She couldn't believe it. She found her. In the most random of events.

"I-It's you," Wendy said. Jisoo was unable to ascertain what Wendy was talking about.

Nayeon took a second, until her eyes widened in shock. She immediately picked up the phone.

"Hospital Registrar for Soulmates, please!" Nayeon exclaimed, "We have a possible soulmate confirmation! I repeat, it's a possible soulmate confirmation."  
  
Everyone heard it, and were stunned. Jungyeon was standing in shock, mouth open.

Wendy was stunned into silence. Jisoo, though, was ready to leave.

"I-I'm sorry," Jisoo said, "I-I have to go."

"Wait," Nayeon interrupted, "You can't. She needs you!"  
  
Jisoo looked at Nayeon with confusion.

"Needs me?" Jisoo asked, "What do-?"  
  
"Doctor Son!" a male voice called out.

Everyone turned to see a very tall man with spiked up purple hair.

"TOP?" Jeungyeon asked.

The man, wearing his doctor's uniform, approached the scene.

"Doctor Son!" TOP exclaimed, "Please, you need to come with me so we can confirm it. Who's the person you heard saying the words on your body?"  
  
'What!?' Jisoo through to herself, "Th-That's impossible! She's my-, NO! I don't have a soul mark!"  
  
"-Seungwan!" TOP was heard, "Wendy! Who is it?"  
  
Wendy shook herself out of it and stood up. She looked at Jisoo with shock. The same was true of Jisoo's. TOP turned and looked to see Jisoo. He let out a groan.

"Oh great," TOP said, "A patient. Couldn't you have found your soulmate at a club or a restaurant instead?"  
  
Wendy was still stunned, but Jisoo was flabbergasted.

"No!" Jisoo shouted, "N-No! There must be a mistake!"  
  
"What do you mean?" TOP confusedly asked, "Anyone who hears the words of his/her soulmate, the other should hear the person's words."  
  
"You don't understand!" Jisoo exclaimed, "I can't be the one! I don't have a-"  
  
"Jisoo stop! Wendy exclaimed, "Just stop, alright? Let's forget about that and go with him to discuss this. Please?"  
  
Everyone was watching in confusion and curiosity. The normally reserved doctor was being flustered. How can she be? For everyone else, Wendy hit the jackpot.

"Agreed," TOP said, "Please, let us go to the office. Come."

Jisoo, reluctantly, agreed. "I need to let my sister know," Jisoo said.

"Who's your sister?" Nayeon asked.

"Jennie," Jisoo responded.

"I'll let her know what's going on," Nayeone offered.

"Thank you," Jisoo said.

With that, the two soulmates walked off with TOP to the main floor to confirm the soulmates. It will be an interesting conversation.

-Ten years later

Wendy was standing at the front desk of the main floor of the hospital. She had just changed out of her doctors coat and is now heading out, where she sees Seulgi talking to a petite, dark haired woman with heart-shaped lips. Wendy smiled, glad to see she still has her soulmate after all these years.

"-crazy, Jisoo," Seulgi was heard saying as Wendy walked closer, "I can't believe you two are still crazy. Especially at home."  
  
"Don't say it out here!" Jisoo said with a light shove, "Wendy hates it when our bedroom gets brought out into public."  
  
"Whipped," Seulgi teased, "You got it so bad for Wendy."  
  
"Don't I know it," Wendy teasingly said.

Seulgi jumped in shock and turned to see a smirking Wendy. Seulgi pounded on her chest. Jisoo was just laughing at the surprise appearance of her wife.

"Geez!" Seulgi exclaimed, "What the-"  
  
"And I'm so bad for her," Wendy teased, "Who else could tolerate my idiocy for as long as Jisoo has?"  
  
"Very true," Jisoo said with smile.

Wendy pulled Jisoo in for a hug, and the latter emphatically returned it. She then kissed Wendy fully on the lips, in full view of passersby. Seulgi, for her part, was just smiling.

"Ten years together," Seulgi said, "And somehow, you two are still the envy of a whole lot of us!"  
  
The two pulled apart and looked at Seulgi with smiles.

"Lucky me," Jisoo said, wrapping her arms around Wendy.

"I'd say I'm luckier," Wendy added, "Now come on, let's go home."  
  
The Sons walked out of the hospital, with Seulgi following suit. They each reached their respective cars, as Seulgi drove Jisoo to the hospital to pick up Wendy. Jisoo sat in the driver seat of the Sons' Audi, and Wendy took the passenger seat.

"You shouldn't be driving," Wendy said.

"Oh please," Jisoo said, "Like you care."  
  
"I'm serious," Wendy said, "I don't want you to overexert yourself."  
  
"it's you I'm worried about," Jisoo said looking at Wendy, "you've been working long hours this week on call. Get some rest."

Wendy gave a tired smile. "We're not too far from home, anyway," Wendy said, "So don't worry. I need to see our babies."  
  
Jisoo smiled at that and she turned on the ignition. The car was then driven off. After about fifteen minutes, they reached their home. Jisoo pulled up into the garage door while Seulgi followed, parking in the driveway. It was next to another care outside.

Everyone got out, and went though the garage. Wendy closed the garage door, and once they got in, they didn't even take off their shoes when a pair of running feet arrived.

"Mommy!" three voices shouted.

Wendy felt like she was going to topple over when she felt three pairs of arms grab her. Wendy was held up by Jisoo, who was worried but laughed a bit. Seulgi could only watch in amusement.

"Y-Yah!" Wendy exclaimed, "At least give me a chance to relax, you brats!"  
  
"Missed you, appa!" a little girl of four said. She wore a Pikachu shirt and pants.

"Hey, princess," Wendy said as she crouched down. She hugged all three of her kids.

"Aunt Jennie and Aunt Rosie are in the dining room," a boy of six said. He wore a shirt with a lion on it and a pair of shorts.

"Let's not keep them waiting," Wendy said.

"You're home tonight?" the oldest child, a boy, of ten asked.

"For the weekend," Wendy proclaimed.

The three kids cheered and they ran off.

"Don't run," Jisoo exclaimed, "There are still kids younger than you here!"  
  
Seulgi walked off but not before whispering to the two.

"Better make sure they don't see your hubby's you-know-what," Seulgi said with a wink, "It still cracks me up how you found out your word was on Wendy's-"  
  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Wendy interrupted, "I'm still horrified that Jisoo had to find out that way."  
  
"It's still romantic," Jisoo said with a humorous tone, "Though, I wish no one else saw it."  
  
Wendy just pouted but got a kiss from Jisoo on the cheek. Wendy smiled and pulled her wife in for a hug and another kiss. Jisoo moaned into it but Seulgi had to interrupt it.

"Come on," Seulgi said, "Need to eat still. Rose and Lisa will be eating all the food."  
  
"I heard that!" Lisa shouted.

"Hubby!" Rose exclaimed, "You still love me, right?"  
  
"Yes wifey!" Jennie proclaimed, "Always my love!"

Seulgi laughed and she walked off. "Don't take too long!" Seugli said.

As she walked off, Wendy and Jisoo held onto each other a bit longer.

"Ten years," Jisoo said, "And we just celebrated our anniversary."  
  
"Talk about crazy," Wendy said, "I still remember when you said 'Ppoongg' at the hospital and I was surprised at it."  
  
"Imagine my surprise when you struggled to tell everyone where my word is on your body," Jisoo teasingly said, "And to this day, and in the future, I always enjoy my mouth there."  
  
"Prat!" Wendy teased. Jisoo giggled, hugging Wendy tighter.

Wendy responded in kind. Who would have thought that Jisoo would even have a soulmate? Let alone when she doesn't have words on her body. It was a shock, and people wonder how that happened. It was rare, but it does happen. And, Wendy couldn't believe that Jisoo was her soulmate. She couldn't believe that this goddess is hers and vice versa. The fact that Jisoo took time to open up to Wendy how she was hurt by someone she thought she loved. The guy who knocked her up became more abusive. He was arrested, but the sad thing was that he had a soulmate, but he ended up killing her. That frightened everyone.

JIsoo's family were concerned that Wendy was trying to take advantage of her. Jisoo was a lawyer but she decided to walk away from courtroom battles over business disputes and focused on social issues. When Wendy got pregnant, Jisoo decided to spend more time with the family.

Jisoo's sister, Jennie, was firmly against it when she heard Jisoo make that decision. Jennie, who is a lawyer herself, didn't like how Jisoo was again giving up a lot of her time for someone else. She was worried that Jisoo was again making herself take the backseat, only this time, it wasn't someone forcing her to do it.

Wendy talked it out with Jennie, and the two were accepting of each other. Jennie, while younger, was worried for her older sister after the latter was abused by her ex-boyfriend. Jennie's soulmate, Rose, was also worried but she was much more open to the two making the decision on how to raise their family. Rose is a songwriter, but she loved how Jennie always supported her. Rose just wanted Jennie to do the same for Jisoo and Wendy. Jennie grudgingly agreed but has become fully accepting of their decisions for raising a family.

Besides, Wendy is not doing as many medical procedures, but is still on hand to assist.

Seulgi, though, took to Jisoo rather easily. All thanks to her wife, Lisa. The soulmates loved how Jisoo, after some time, became a part of their silly group. When Lisa was told about Seugli having a soulmate, Lisa couldn't believe it. She heard the rumors of Wendy being soulmates with an unmarked woman, but she didn't expect it to be Jisoo. Lisa and Jisoo knew each other because Jisoo represented her in a major case she won for Lisa, regarding a dispute over unauthorized merchandising for Lisa's dance studio.

Lisa suspected of Jisoo's ex-boyfriend being abusive, but didn't expect her to be pregnant when she found her soulmate. Neither did Wendy and Jisoo.

Seulgi, however, demanded to know how Jisoo reacted to Wendy showing Jisoo's word on her crotch. Jisoo blushed and giggled, while Wendy just wanted to hide. Lisa was cackling like crazy. And both asked how great Jisoo is with her mouth on Wendy's lower mouth. Wendy just smacked the two on the head, even though she's shorter than both of them.

Jisoo had a hard time accepting that she is unmarked, yet Wendy was incredibly patient with her, knowing what she went through. Wendy's family adored her and kept pulling for the two. It turned out that while it's not rare for a soulmate to be found without his/her partner's word, there was always a spiritual connection of some kind that drew them together. The same happened with Jisoo and Wendy.

The two got married before Jisoo's oldest of the two children she carried was born. Wendy gave birth next after a few years, bringing their son in to the world. Jisoo carried the last one, their daughter. They used the same sperm donor for both of them.

Both were incredible parents, and especially with their first child. All the kids were the most important to the two women.

Perhaps, the only thing to rival that, was the two women's love for each other.

"What you thinking about?" Jisoo asked as she looked up at Wendy.

Wendy looked down and saw Jisoo's pouting face. Wendy smiled and kissed Jisoo's lips. JIsoo was always amazed by Wendy's kiss, even after they pulled apart.

"About us," Wendy said, "How it doesn't feel like a dream, yet it does."  
  
Jisoo smiled brightly and kissed Wendy. "You saved me," Jisoo whispered, "You were the best thing to ever happen to me."  
  
"No, you were," Wendy countered, "I honestly felt I was saved by you. I was wondering if my soulmate would ever be found."  
  
"I was the unmarked one," Jisoo said, "So I was lucky."  
  
"We both were lucky," Wendy said.

Jisoo nodded against Wendy's neck. "That we are," Jisoo said.

"Maybe tonight," Wendy said as she got dangerously close to Jisoo's ear, "After the kids are tired out, and the others are sleeping, I can show you how lucky I am to have you."  
  
Jisoo shivered and bit at Wendy's ear a bit. "I'll show you how lucky I am to have you," Jisoo said, "Daddy."  
  
Wendy was feeling more aroused, but she knew they had to stop before people wonder where they were.

"Let's eat and relax first," Wendy said, "Then we go into each other."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Jisoo said.

Arm in arm, Wendy and Jisoo went to join their family and friends. One of many they will have for the rest of their lives.


	62. Not an Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional

I'm gonna actually end these one shots. At least for now. So if anyone wants any continuation, you guys can take any of these ideas and make it your own, however you want to write it and whatever it's about, it's all up to you. Gonna do less of this and try to focus on my own life and stuff.

Thanks fo the kudos and hits.


	63. Loving From a Distance...Even When You're Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the COVID-19 outbreak, Jisoo struggles, along with BlackPink, trying to live as normally as possible. With their music careers already held back to begin with, Jisoo also struggles with not being able to keep in contact with her 'wife'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before
> 
> I wasn't going to go back to this for a while, but with the viral outbreak, I couldn't help but think of this one.
> 
> Stay safe and make sure you guys do what you can to live as best you can with all that's going on.

It's been a couple months since South Korea has gone basically under quarantine. BlackPink was at their dorms, trying to make sure they don't go out unless necessary and to avoid either being exposed to an unwitting carrier or being carriers themselves.

Three of the members were sitting in the living room, watching TV. Or at least trying.

"I'm so bored!" Lisa whined, "Why couldn't we go to the store? Or at least meet up with people?"

"Lisa," Rose scolded, "we all are under quarantine because of the coronavirus. So we cannot do anything until things are finally stable, whenever that may be."  
  
"That right there," Jennie said, "Is perfectly fitting. 'Whenever that may be'. For our lives _and_ careers."  
  
Rose sighed as she looked at her bandmates. Jennie, to put it bluntly, perfectly described the state of everything. They had their comeback delayed-again! What's worse? YGE announced another girl group when YGE doesn't even try to manage the groups, male or female, already established.

Lisa, even though she was being childish, had reasons to think that. Her fellow maknae, Chou Tzuyu of TWICE, is in Taiwan for another two weeks due to concerns over the virus. Tzuyu managed to get in contact with her bandmates and others. Tzuyu admitted to being scared but everyone has tried to keep her spirits up. Especially Jisoo, all because of one of Tuzyu's bandmates.

Speaking of...

"-re, Sana?" a husky voice was heard in the hallway.

The three members turned around and saw Jisoo standing by the entrance to the dining room. Jisoo was tensely holding her cellphone in both hands, as her bandmates noticed she had been spending the last ten minutes on the phone.

Focusing on Jisoo, the eldest member, she was on a video call with one of the Japanese members of TWICE.

"It's fine, sweetie," Sana assured, "I promise you, we'll find a way to see each other again. But until then, do not-I repeat, do NOT-try to visit me! I don't want to find out you were infected, or even in a hospital, trying to see me! I cannot live with that idea, especially the last time you tried to visit me, risking all of us, trying to win me over."

"That's funny," Jisoo said, "I seem to recall that _you_ were the one trying to win me over after you forgot my birthday last year."

Sana let out her trademarked giggle.

"That too," Sana said, "But please, baby, don't risk yourself, or any of your close ones, to try to comfort me. Besides, my fellow Japanese bandmates are here. And you know that Chewy was more upbeat after hearing from both of us after she's still grounded in Taiwan."

Jisoo let out a heavy sigh. She remembered being part of a video call with Sana and Tzuyu, unintentionally intruding on their moment. Yet, Tzuyu was willing to let her be part of it, as she was glad to hear her unnies and see them via video call, being cheered up by them.

"I-I know, honey," Jisoo sadly sad, "I-It's just.., I..., I c-c-can't-"  
  
"Stop that, Kim Jisoo," Sana sternly said, "This downcast version of you does not fit you at all! What happened to the wife I love and married? The one who put herself out there to take care of us? The one who was willing to risk it all with me? The one who _I_ fought to win over?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Jisoo sadly said in near tears.

"Don't be sad, Soo," Sana lightly said, "I promise you, no matter what, you'll always be in my thoughts."  
  
"And I in yours," Jisoo softly said with a sniffle.

"I promise," Sana said, "That I'll always call you. And whenever we have a chance during the time outside of curfew, I'll visit you guys. Just please, don't risk yourself for me. _I'm_ the one who needs to take care of you."  
  
"Hey," Jisoo said with a pout, "I can work, too."

"I'm the one who's group has consistent comebacks," Sana bluntly said.

"Ow," Jisoo dramatically said, "That hurt."  
  
"Ask JYP to buy out our contracts!" Lisa shouted.

"LISA!" Rose shouted. A smack was heard.

"OW!" Lisa cried out, as she rubbed her arm.

"Serves you right, brat!" Jennie scolded.

Jisoo giggled as she heard her bandmates argue, but then her sadness returned.

"I-I just," Jisoo said, "Worry about you and your family. You were supposed to come back a week ago. _I_ was supposed to visit you! It's not fair! I want you to feel our baby! The one I'm carrying for you!"  
  
"We'll do that someday!" Sana exclaimed, "It's just now is not the right time. But I'm beyond happy you were willing to carry for me. You gave so much for me! And I promise, we'll get through this together! Ok?"  
  
Jisoo slowly nodded her head. "Ok," Jisoo said.

Before Sana could reply, she heard another woman's voice, telling her to help with the miso soup.

"Ok, mom," Sana said as she turned back to Jisoo, "Sorry, wifey. I got to go help with the soup. Give your family and bandmates my love, ok?"  
  
"I will," Jisoo sadly said, "I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too," Sana sadly said, "I'll call, ok? Call me too."  
  
"I always do," Jisoo said with tears glistening in her eyes, "I'll let them know."  
  
"I didn't get to call your sister and her family this week," Sana said, "But hopefully you'll get to come to Japan soon."  
  
"Me too," Jisoo struggled to say without sadness, "But I need to make sure I'm not hit with the virus. And you too."  
  
"Don't worry," Sana confidently said, "We get through this. Call me, ok?"  
  
"Ok," Jisoo said, "Saynoara."  
  
"Sayonara," Sana said.

With that, the call ended. After a moment, Jisoo stood on the wall, and slowly slumped down to the floor. She put the phone down beside her, and held her face in her hands. She was now crying. After a solid minute of crying, she felt three pairs of feminine hands hugging her.

Jisoo felt her hair on the left side being pushed away by big hands.

"It'll be ok, Jisoo-yah," Lisa said, "We'll see her again. _You_ will see her again. She just doesn't want you to get sick and get someone else sick. Especially when "  
  
"I-I-I know," Jisoo shakily said, "I-I-It's just why? Why couldn't i have gone with her?"  
  
"Don't say that, Chu," Jennie said as she sat in front of her and held one of her hands, "It would have been just as likely that you would both be kept away from all of us. BlackPink. TWICE. Red Velvet. We'd all be upset to say the least, but you'd still be filled with worry. Whether here or there, you both would be worried about your families and bandmates."  
  
"I'd at least be holding her," Jisoo said with a crack in her voice, "And, more importantly, she'd be holding me."  
  
"Oh, unnie," Rose said as she held Jisoo's right hand, "We all are feeling the same way with our families and loved ones. But know this. We're here, Jisoo. We've been through a lot together, and Sana has been a part of it. You both were the best things to happen to the both of you. And this little one."  
  
Rose patted the slightly bulging stomach. Jisoo got pregnant just a few months ago, and she carried Sana's eggs. It was a huge celebration for everyone, both Minatozakis and Kims. Jisoo's bandmates were all ecstatic to plan a baby shower for Jisoo, though Red Velvet wanted to plan it, especially Wendy since she got injured at the end of 2019. TWICE, though, were more than emphatic on trying to top everyone's plans to celebrate.

It just was shitty timing that the viral pandemic occurred.

Jisoo nodded her head, and with that, she felt all her bandmates hug her. Lisa did the back hug and managed to get Jisoo to sit in between her legs. Rose and Jennie hugged each side of Jisoo. All of them hugged Jisoo, and felt her easing up a bit. It has been a roller coaster few weeks since the first case of the virus was reported, and everyone has been on an emotional ride.

Thankfully, for Blackpink at least, they had each other while their families also cope with it.

Jisoo had tears streaming down her face, but at least she knew that she and Sana had their respective bandmates with them and their families to keep in contact.

"Besides," Rose said, "How dare Sana call you 'wifey' when I'm Jennie's?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Jennie said with a raised eyebrow, "I'm the husband here."  
  
"Face it, Jennie," Rose teasingly said, "You always run to me when you get scared by something."  
  
"I do not!" Jennie protested.

Lisa giggled, and Jisoo even laughed a bit.

"Rosie's right," Lisa said, "You always run into her arms whenever something makes you jump! Especially during concerts and rehearsals lately."  
  
Jennie pouted and let out a 'hmph'. The three giggled, and soon they all hugged Jennie. Said woman couldn't be angry, and she carefully hugged her pregnant unnie.

"We'll get through it," Jisoo said with a soft tone, "Right, guys?"  
  
"Count on it," Jennie replied.

"We are going to make it," Rose continued.

"We all are," Lisa said.

With that, BlackPink held each other while they all sat on the floor. Knowing that they have the peace of mind in that they are together and will see their loved ones again. All of them.


End file.
